Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños
by Siley Masen
Summary: ‘Por que haces esto…’ ‘Porque tu eres mía, tu corazón me perteneció y volveré a ganarlo…sea como sea’’Nunca fue tuyo, siempre le a pertenecido a el…desde que le vi.’ ‘Eso se puede arreglar…’
1. Introduccion

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**By Siley**

Estaba sola intentando acabar el dichoso trabajo cuando oí unos pasos en el pasillo.

Era ya muy tarde y el horario de visitas había sido cerrado hace unas horas. Me levante y me dirigí al pasillo. La luz no funcionaba pero gracias a la escasa claridad de la luna que entraba por la ventana del pasillo pude ver la silueta de una persona. Miraba hacia todos los lados sin parar, como si buscara algo.

No podía verle la expresión de su rostro pero parecía perdido.

-¿Se a perdido?-pregunte amablemente. La sombra negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estaba buscando a alguien? El horario de visitas ya se cerró hace unas horas.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Me estaba empezando a poner algo nerviosa verlo allí plantado observándome .Me acerque un poco despacio para no asustarle y vi que llevaba un uniforme como el de los pacientes cubierto por una bata negra. Quizás había salido de su habitación y no sabia regresar. Le agarre del brazo y le guié hasta la pequeña recepción frente al ascensor donde se guardaban todos los nombres de los pacientes con sus historiales.

-¿Cual es su nombre? Así podré llevarle a su habitación-Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quiere hablar con su medico?-volvió a negar

-¿Entonces que desea?-Algo en mi interior me decía que esto no estaba bien, que corriera. Pero no podía moverme un cm. ni levantar la mirada de aquel paciente tapado con el gorro de su bata.

-A ti…Isabella.-Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda cuando le oí pronunciar mi nombre.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-me fui alejando de el hacia la parte de detrás del mostrador.

Lo único que era capaz de escuchar en aquel momento era mi corazón acelerado retumbando de miedo en mis oídos.

-Sin duda te as construido una vida maravillosa… ¡Solo mírate!-exclamo con la admiración y felicidad en cada palabra- Pasaste de ser hermosa y patosa joven a ser una hermosa diosa…Y además doctora…Siempre supe que llegarías lejos…

-Quien…quien eres…- Mi cuerpo temblaba. Había algo en su voz, en su tono que me resultaba realmente familiar….

-¿No me reconoces? Si quizás hayan pasado unos cuantos años…Pero yo nunca te e olvidado. Entristece ver que tu si me has olvidado. Eso no esta bien Bella…

-Llamare a seguridad-Me acerque rápidamente al teléfono y antes de que pudiera marcar oí un chasquido. Levante la mirada y me tope con el arma apuntándome al corazón

-No te lo aconsejo, Dra. Swan.

Colgué y cerré los ojos esperando el inminente final. Mi mente solo pude enseñarme la imagen de mi hermosa y perfecta familia antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

**Hola a tods!Mi nombre es Siley y es la primera vez que escribo algo (Aparte de los crucigramas y los trabajos para el Insti) **

**Son Bienvenidas todas las opiniones (en especial las criticas) y sugerencias**

**Ya que no tengo ni idea de escribir acepto todo lo que venga!(Por favor sin amenazas de muerte…soy muy joven aun!)**


	2. Rebeldia

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**2.-Rebeldía**

**15 AÑOS ANTES…**

Todas las mañanas, todas las noches con la misma historia. Mis _'Padres'_, se creían capaces de mandar y dirigir mi vida. Cada día me ponían alguna estúpida nueva norma para tratar de reprimirme, para que, según ellos, volviera a ser la que era.

No entendían que yo seguía siendo la misma pero que había aprendido de que iba la vida es un juego, y yo quería disfrutarlo todo lo posible sin que me vencieran.

Y ellos solo eran un freno para conseguirlo.

Me vestí con mi ropa habitual (short negros, medias rotas, top y chaqueta negra) y llame a mi novio.

-Hola cielo, creí que no ibas a salir hoy-me dijo con tono divertido. Le encantaba bromear cuando mis padres me castigaban. Porque según el le parecía adorable.

-Pues deja de creer. Levanta tu bonito culo del suelo del garaje y ven a recogerme antes de que mis padres me den otro sermón.

-Te recojo en 20 minutos.-y le colgué. El podía no ser el chico más guapo de todo el instituto pero sin duda lo que tenía lo tenía bien puesto. Y sus besos…y que decir de sus caricias… Era todo lo que podía desear una chica de 16 años.

Aunque claro como siempre mis padres creían que no era una buena influencia para mí. El vivía con su hermano mayor. Dejo de estudiar a los 13 y empezó a trabajar como mecánico. Su moto es su pasión y cuando no esta conmigo siempre esta perfeccionándola.

Me mire al espejo, me arregle el pelo, suspire, cogí aire y baje las escaleras sin respirar deseando no encontrarme con ellos…y…Premio.

-Bella a donde vas. Son mas de las 10.-me dijo mi padre desde el sofá donde estaba sentado. Mi madre estaba fregando en la cocina, podía oír el agua del grifo correr.

-Salgo a tomar un poco el aire-Le dije sin detenerme mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Estaba ya en el pasillo que me conducía hacia la salida pensando que me había librado cuando pensaba que ya me había librado…

-Isabella Swan ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ahora!

-Mierda-Murmure para mis adentros mientras me daba la vuelta y caminaba de nuevo hacia el interior de la sala.

-¡Siéntate!-Parecía mas enfadado que de costumbre.

-No eres quien para ordenarme-Le conteste tranquilamente. Gire sobre mis talones y me encamine de nuevo hacia la puerta.

-Soy tu padre-Dijo seriamente. Me detuve con el pomo de la puerta en mi mano.

-No lo eres-Me di la vuelta para contemplarlos-tu no eres mi verdadero padre por lo tanto…

-Bella si que lo somos…-Dijo Renée en un susurro apoyada en la puerta de la cocina

-No .Vosotros solo me cogisteis porque os di pena. Además seguro que no había ningún otro niño para adoptar. No sois mis verdaderos padres, solo unos 'amables'-hize las comillas en el aire-ciudadanos que no me apartaron de mi verdadera familia, de mi hogar, de mi ciudad…

-Bells…-me dijo mi madre adoptiva.

-Y no me llames Bells. Así me llamaba mi madre no tu…mi verdadera madre-dije enfatizando 'verdadera'.-Me gire y abrí la puerta para salir. Pero Charlie se interpuso en mi camino.

-No vas a salir hasta que hablemos. Así que siéntate-Me ordeno señalando el salón.

-Que te jodan-Lo empuje y abrí la puerta de golpe. Y allí estaba…mi protector y salvador.

-Hola preciosa-Me rodeo la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me subió a su altura. Le rodee la cintura con mis piernas y comenzamos una batalla épica en la que nuestras lenguas luchaban sin descanso.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¡entra en casa ahora o…!

Me gire sin soltar a mi novio

-¿O que? ¿Llamaras a la policía?-Le dije sonriendo mientras que mi novio seguía besándome en el cuello. Me carcajee ante la ironía de la situación: El gran jefe de policía, el que encierra a los malos no es capaz de controlar a su hija adolescente.

Me gire hacia mi novio-¿Damos una vuelta? Quiero salir de aquí.

-Lo que quieras princesa-Soltó mis piernas de su cintura y me deposito suavemente en el suelo

-No me esperéis levantados-Camine hacia la reluciente moto de mi novio cuando me padre agarro fuertemente del brazo y me obligo a darme la vuelta.

-No iras a ningún lado. Y menos con el.-Dijo mirando con odio a James.

-Mira que eres pesado…-dije mirando al cielo. Baje la vista y la fije en sus ojos-¡Ya te he dicho que no eres mi padre! ¡No eres quien para decidir con quien salgo ni que hacer con mi vida!-Sacudí su agarre, pero no se soltó- ¡Largate y déjame seguir con mi vida!

-Nunca me habías hablado así, que te ocurre…-dijo preocupado mientras sentía como su agarre se iba a aflojando alrededor de mi brazo.

-Nada. Simplemente soy yo misma por primera vez en mucho tiempo-Me gire y subí a la moto. Me agarre fuertemente de su cintura amoldando mi cuerpo al suyo.

-¿Lista?

-No te haces una idea, sácame de aquí-Bese su cuello descubierto y el acelero, dejando atrás lo que todo el mundo llamaba mi hogar, aunque solo fuera por unas horas.

**Gaxias! No tenía muy claro como empezar este cap. Y le e dado muchísimas vueltas. ¡Espero que guste!**

**Siley**


	3. Decidiones

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen **

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**2.-Decisiones**

_Chalie POV_

Vi a mi hija, a mi pequeña princesa alejarse a toda velocidad agarrada a un delincuente que la había cambiado por completo. Oí unos sollozos venir desde la puerta y me dirigí allí:

-Renée, no llores, todo se solucionara-La abrace fuertemente y la arrastre fuera de la cocina hacia el comedor. Ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de mis propias palabras.

Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de perder a la persona que había conseguido iluminar nuestros días desde que nos dijeron que no podríamos tener hijos.

-¿¡Y como!? No se que hacer... ¡Esto me supera!-me miro a los ojos con sus hermosos ojos marrones que ahora solo reflejaban desesperación y tristeza.-Estamos perdiendo a nuestra hija…nuestra pequeña…

Medite un momento, tratando de buscar las palabras concretas para no asustar mas a Renée.

-Yo…creo que…necesitamos ayuda. Renée se que no te parecía adecuado…pero…

-¿En que estabas…pensando?-pregunto calmadamente intentando controlar los sollozos.

Me quede boquiabierto. Desde hacia algún tiempo Bella había cambiado en todo. Al principio dimos por hecho que era lo que se llamaría 'Rebeldia Adolescente' y que se le pasaría si le dábamos todo el apoyo que pudiéramos. Pero se volvió cruel con nosotros. Comenzó a faltar al instituto y se junto con otra gente, en vez de sus amigas de toda la vida. Cuando sugerí buscar ayuda Renée se subió por las paredes. Decía que nuestra hija no estaba loca, que se le pasaría, que era solo 'una etapa'

Pero esto iba a peor.

-No estoy seguro-Me levante y comencé a caminar por el salón.-Aunque tal vez…

_Bella POV_

Estuvimos dando vueltas por los alrededores de la push sobre su reluciente moto. Era tan relajante estar allí sentada, agarrada a su calido cuerpo mientras las preocupaciones pasaban a mi lado rápidamente. Cerré los ojos y apoye mi cabeza sobre su espalda, sintiéndome tranquila.

Me hizo señas de que iba a parar y asentí. Paro en el parque de al lado de la playa. Era un pequeño parque con columpios de madera y arena cubriendo el suelo. Desde allí se veía toda la playa, claro que siendo tan tarde no podíamos ver nada.

Se bajo de la moto y me ayudo a hacer lo mismo.

-Gracias-Le dije mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.-Se estaban empezando a poner pesados.

-Que novedad…-contesto en tono burlón-Siempre te tratan igual. No se como lo soportas.

-Te tengo a ti.-Respondí con ligereza.

-Y yo vivo para servirte-Me dijo mientras hacia una reverencia exagerada frente a mí.

-Esta bien saberlo…-le dije en tono seductor. Estuvimos un rato hablando cuando sin darme cuenta alcé mi vista y la pose sobre el pequeño reloj del parque. Ya eran las 3 de la mañana.

-Será mejor que me lleves de vuelta.

-Ni de coña.-Se acerco a mí rápidamente y antes de que me diese cuenta tenia la espalda apoyada contra la pared de uno de los columpios. Poso sus manos contra la pared arrinconándome para que no pudiera escapar.-No a pasado ni una hora.-Comenzó a besarme por el cuello lentamente haciendo que me entraran escalofríos.

-Son las 3 y tengo instituto. Si no duermo algo esta noche me volveré a dormir encima de la mesa.

-No-Contesto seriamente. Por un momento me agarro de los brazos con fuerza lo que me hizo gemir de dolor. Trate de apartarlo con mis manos pero sus labios no pararon y fueron bajando por mi clavícula.

-Enserio…-Le dije en un susurro tratando de no enfadarle.-Debo regresar.

Alzo su rostro y pude ver la decepción y enfado en su rostro. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al recordar su expresión. No quería que se volviese a enfadar. No como aquella vez.

_Flash back_

El profesor de biología nos mando hacer un trabajo en parejas y aunque mi novio insistió en ponerse conmigo acabe emparejada con su mejor amigo. Lo vi mas como una bendición que como una maldición ya que Randy me caía muy bien y así el no se enfadaría por que me quedase hasta tarde con algún chico de clase. Después de todo era su mejor amigo. Y que equivocada estaba.

Acabamos el trabajo bastante tarde y salimos de la biblioteca. Aunque Randy había aparcado al otro lado del parking del instituto quiso acompañarme hasta mi coche. Me negué ya que había aparcado muy cerca. Nos despedimos y salimos por puertas distintas.

-¿Qué hacías con Randy?-Me pregunto una voz a mi espalda. Una voz seria, casi en un susurro que me hizo estremecer hasta la punta de los dedos. Me di la vuelta y vi que era mi chico apoyado contra la pared de la biblioteca...Suspire aliviada pero cuando quise acercarme el me detuvo alzando su mano.

-¿Qué hacíais?-Parecía muy enfadado y no sabia por que. Al ver su rostro y el enfado en sus ojos comencé a asustarme. Llevábamos 2 semanas saliendo y todo nos iba bien. Nunca nos habíamos peleado.

-Tra…trabajo de biología-Trate que mi voz sonara firme pero me fue imposible. Mi voz temblaba, lo que hizo que su enfado acrecentara.

-Si claro…-Y lo siguiente no lo vi venir. Me tiro todo lo que llevaba sobre mis brazos desparramándolo por el suelo y me agarro fuertemente de los brazos estampándome fuertemente contra la pared. La respiración se me corto en aquel instante por el golpe.-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a el. ¿Me has oído?-Me pregunto con tono mortifero, en voz baja.

-Si…si te e ent…

-¿¡Que si me has entendido!?Tú eres mía y solo mía…-Dijo en voz amenazante

-Si soy tuya.-Pude decir lo suficientemente claro para que no volviera a enfadarse.-Para siempre…

Su rostro se suavizo y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Me dio un suave beso en la frente y me rodeo con sus enormes brazos-No vuelvas a hacer que me preocupe Bella. No quiero que te pase nada.

En aquel momento mi mente parecía estar congelada. No sabia que decirle ni que contestarle. Le rodee con mis temblorosos brazos y apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Entonces la pequeña voz de mi cabeza hablo: ¿se preocupa por mi o yo debía preocuparme por el?

_Fin del flash back_

**¡¡Hola!!Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que entre la chatarra de mi ordenador, la lentitud de mi conexión y que no me dejaba entrar a mi pagina…no e podido publicar…**

**De poco acabo tirandome de los pelos del estrés…jaja XD**


	4. Adios, mi hogar

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen **

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**4.-Adios, Mi hogar**

-Enserio…-Le dije en un susurro tratando de no enfadarle.-Debo regresar.

Alzo su rostro y pude ver la decepción y enfado en su rostro. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al recordar su expresión. No quería que se volviese a enfadar. No como aquella vez. Inconscientemente me lleve la mano al antebrazo donde tuve marcado durante una semana 4 largas franjas moradas (recordatorio de su enfado) y me la agarre fuertemente.

-Podemos…quedar mañana. Pásate por el instituto para buscarme para que mis padres no se enteren-Le dije en un susurro, frotándome el antebrazo. Pareció serenarse y me cogió dulcemente de la mano empujándome hacia su moto.

-Me parece bien. Te pasare a recoger en el descanso.

-Claro, como quieras- le conteste ausente mientras me acomodaba. No me atrevía a negarle nada por miedo a que se enfadara. Pero sabía de sobra que si seguía saltándome las clases me expulsarían. Me animaba la perspectiva de pasar el resto del día con el pero una pequeña parte de mi me decía que aquello no estaba bien y que acabaría pagando por todos los errores.

Me llevo a casa y nos despedimos. Renée y charlie estaban durmiendo. Podía oír los ronquidos de charlie desde la entrada. Camine lentamente hasta las escaleras y subí a mi habitación lentamente, evitando los tablones que crujían al pisarlos. Cerré la puerta y encendí la luz. Fui al armario y mientras me ponía el pijama note a mi estomago quejarse. Era normal ya que me había marchado sin comer nada. Si bajaba a la cocina charlie se podría levantar y no me apetecía escuchar su sermón a las 4 de la mañana así que decidí quedarme con las ganas. Iba a meterme a la cama cuando me fije en algo que no estaba cuando me fui. Camine hasta mi mesa y cogí un pequeño bocadillo con una nota

_No cenaste nada antes de marcharte. Te quiero. Renée_

Pequeños pinchazos de remordimiento me agujereaban el estomago quitándome el hambre que tenia. Siempre que me marchaba o me escapaba me dejaba algo de comer sin que charlie lo supiera. Comí rápidamente mirando la hora que era y me metí a la cama. Antes de que mi cabeza tocara la almohada ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Algunas horas mas tarde…**

Abrí los ojos y me estire tratando de despertar mis adormiladas extremidades. Me encontraba extrañamente descansada y relajada para haber dormido solo 3 horas. Me gire sobre mi espalda y mire a mi pequeño despertador.

-¡Las 10 de la mañana! OH mierda…-Maldije gritando. Llegaba tarde, muy tarde. Me levante corriendo y me vestí con lo primero que pille en mi armario. Tenia demasiada prisa como para saber que me estaba poniendo pero en mi caso no tenia ningún problema ya que casi toda mi ropa era negra, mas que por gusto mío era por que a James de encantaba verme de ese color.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y allí estaban mis padres sentados en el sofá, hablando bajo susurros. Los dos se giraron en mi dirección sin decir nada. Les salude de pasada y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

¿Qué hacia Charlie en casa? Debería estar trabajando Algo no va bien…Camine hacia la puerta principal para salir antes de que 'la tormenta cayera sobre mi', pero estaba cerrada.

-Bella ¿podemos hablar?-Me pregunto Renée a mis espaldas.

-Llego tarde al instituto-Respondí sin moverme.

-Como si eso te importara-Escuche refunfuñar a Charlie desde el salón. Estaba enfadado, como de costumbre.

-Charlie-Le grito Renée. Me di la vuelta justo para ver como le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia-Bella por favor-me señalo el salón.

-Ya-Dijo Charlie, poniendose tras Renée con los brazos cruzados y una mirada gélida.

Mire el reloj y casi era hora del patio en el Instituto. Pero no tenía más opción. Si quería salir cuanto antes de allí. Sin otra opción camine hasta una pequeña butaca y tire la mochila a sus pies. Me senté y espere.

-Veras Bella-Comenzó Renée-Hemos tomado una decisión ya que esto no puede seguir así.

-¿_Esto?-_Le pregunte escéptica.

-Tú, Bella.-especifico

-¿Yo soy vuestro problema?-_Que original_

-No, no- Negó rápidamente Renée.-Eres lo mejor que nos a pasado nunca Bells...Bella-contesto rápidamente.-Pero tu comportamiento…tus notas…has dejado a tus amigas de lado…Esto no es normal

-Yo soy así. Si no os gusta no os queda otro rem…

-Tú no eres asi, o por lo menos no lo fuiste jamás. No sabemos si en por nuestra culpa o…-miro a Charlie en busca de ayuda.

-Por eso hemos tomado esta decisión.

-Que decisión-empezaba a ponerme bastante nerviosa.

-Desde mañana comenzaras en el Internado Hawks. En Chicago.

_En Chicago…_Aquellas 2 palabras cayeron sobre mi estomago como 2 ladrillos, impidiéndome decir nada coherente.

-Chic… ¿Chicago?-Pregunte cuando por fin pude respirar.

-Si-contesto sin vacilación. Espere unos minutos a que alguno de los 2 comenzara a reírse pero nada ocurrió. Renée me miraba con preocupación, como si me estuviera dando una embolia. Y parte de mi creía que hacia bien en preocuparse.

-Estáis de broma ¿no?¡¡Decidme que esto en una maldita broma!!

-Bella cielo…-comenzó Renée cuando me levante del sillón y comencé a dar vueltas por el salón como un león enjaulado. Me sentía presa en mi propia casa. Comencé a respirar con fuerza como si el aire no me llegara a los pulmones.

-¡No podéis hacerme esto! Se que me odiáis pero esto… ¿que pretendéis? ¿Llevarme a un reformatorio y olvidaros de mí? No podéis hacerlo. No sois mis pad…

-Tienes razón no somos tus verdaderos padres. Pero estas bajo nuestra tutela, lo que significa que harás lo que se te ordena ¡y punto!-contesto Charlie poniéndose frente a mi.

-¡Pero toda mi vida esta aquí! mis amigos, mi novio…

Charlie hizo una mueca ante mi última afirmación.

-¿por eso me mandáis tan lejos? ¿Para que no le vuelva a ver?

-No Bella. Estamos haciéndolo por que es lo mejor para ti. Es un lugar increíble y recibirás una educación…

-Llamad a la asistente social, echarme a la calle, encerrarme en mi habitación, castigarme…aceptare lo que sea menos acabar interna-comencé a rogarles pero sabia que no darían su brazo a torcer. Veía la determinación en sus rostros. Habían tomado una decisión y nada podría hacerles cambiar de opinión. Nada cambiara jamas pero esto....Lo único que se dedicaban a hacer era destrozar mi vida, de todos los métodos posibles pero esto ya era pasarse de la raya. Me iba a meter en un avión rumbo al otro lado del país para internarme en un reformatorio…

-Por favor yo…-comencé a rogarles pero Charlie me dio la espalda.

-Por desgracia para ti tus actos hablan más alto que tus palabras Isabella. Recoge tus cosas. Nos vamos ahora.


	5. hola, Infierno

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen **

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**5.-Hola infierno**

¡Maldita tecnología! maldito el momento en el que deje e usar mi memoria para memorizar los números de teléfono…Esta vez estaba con el agua asta el cuello.

Mis 'queridos padres' (Léase la ironía en todas las letras) se habían encargado de todo a la perfección para evitar darme una oportunidad de seguir en libertad.

Mientras el coche me llevaba hacia mi fatal destino (el aeropuerto de seattle) trate de avisar a James de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero mi móvil había muerto en el peor momento posible.

-NO, NO, NO, POR FAVOR FUNCIONA…-le decía al estúpido aparato con cada golpe que le daba contra el cristal de la puerta.-Por favor…-estaba completamente desesperada. Mi única solución era llamarle o dejarle un mensaje pero aquel estúpido cacharro me había fallado en el peor de los momentos.

-Bella por favor compórtate. Deja de hacer niñerías.-me dijo Charlie sin levantar la vista de la carretera. A lo lejos pude ver la torre del aeropuerto. No, no, no…

-¡QUE ME COMPORTE! ¡¡¡NO ERES TU EL QUE SE VA AL OTRO LADO DEL PAIS OBLIGADA A INTERNARSE EN UN REFORMATORIO!!!!-Le conteste cabreada a Charlie mientras golpeaba la verja del coche patrulla.

-Te repetimos que no es un reformatorio. Es un internado. Además es uno de los…-repitió cansado por décima vez en el viaje.

-Que me da igual lo que digas, deja de poner esa mierda de excusas. Paso de lo que me digas-le conteste con el odio en cada palabra, lo que solo sirvió para que comenzara a darme otro sermón sobre mi vocabulario.

Ignore sus razonamientos una vez más. No quería escuchar mas sermones. Era el único lado bueno que le veía a todo el asunto: no escucharles en largo tiempo a ninguno de los 2 con sus sermones.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y a Charlie solo le falto atarme a el con sus esposas para que no me escapara. Me agarro del brazo en un intento de que no me escapara corriendo. Me dieron el billete y me dejaron en la fila para embarcar. No sabia ue hacer. Miraba a todos los lados con la esperanza de que sucediese algún tipo de milagro, no se, un terremoto, un avión estrellándose, que apareciese el monstruo del saco… ¡cualquier cosa! ¡Lo que fuero que los despistara un momento! Pero mi milagro no llego

-Bella te echare de menos-Me abrazo Renée antes de que embarcase.-Lo siento tanto… pero es por tu bien-me susurro al oído sin que Charlie lo oyera.

-Por mi bien…-Me as destrozado la vida…gracias Renée-Suspire resignada y ni me despedí de Charlie .Me di la vuelta y embarque rumbo a mi infierno.

**Siento tardar tanto en escribir pero esk entre el trabajo, los estudios y la chatarra de mi ordenador…Gracias por los reviews! yo creí que a nadie le iba a interesar la historia!!!**

**Al principio solo comencé a escribirla por que perdí una apuesta con un amigo…**

**¡Muchos abrazos!**


	6. Estupidez

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen **

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**6.- Estupideces**

No podía dejar de mirar por la pequeña ventana del avión. Mi ciudad, mi novio…mi todo se esfumaba a toda velocidad. Se quedaba atrás. Ahora si que me sentía mas sola que nunca. Abrí mi mochila en un intento de distraerme y vi que dentro, Renée me había incluido algunas bolsas de patatas y una pequeña carpeta. Me puse mi Ipod y les eche una ojeada a aquellos papeles. Era información de aquel estúpido Internado.

_Querido/A Nuevo/a Alumno/a:_

_Bienvenido al Internado, donde encontraras todo lo necesario para…_

Bla, bla, bla. Basura. No me interesa…-Me salte gran parte del folleto hasta el siguiente párrafo en busca de algo interesante.

Bajo una foto de un equipo de Rugby seguía:

_Somos uno de los mejores Internados del País considerad…_

Bla, bla, bla. Estúpido internado elitista lleno de niños pijos….

_Un Internado privado, no subvencionado, homologado y mixto, que pone a su disposición unos servicios…_Ya e leído suficiente. Paso de párrafo.

**_De rica tradición cultural, el internado _**_High North Star_**_ está situado en el a las afueras de la hermosa ciudad de Chicago…_**

**Si hermosa. Seguro que su índice de criminalidad también es hermoso…ni que decir de su enorme contaminación…**

**_Rodeado del frondoso y hermoso bosque de (no se me ocurría que poner)_**

_El complejo, que incluye __**Colegio, Polideportivo y Residencia**__.Somos…_

-¡Buff suficiente!-grite dejando a un lado aquel estúpido panfleto del estúpido internado. Las personas de mí alrededor se dieron la vuelta asustados por mis gritos. Ignore sus quejas y subí más el nivel de mi Ipod.

Abrí de nuevo la mochila y saque una carta dirigida a mí. El sobre y la carta estaban hechos de un papel caro y pijo. Estúpida carta del estúpido Internado.

_Señorita Isabella Marie Swan:_

_Bienvenida al Internado High North Star. Le informamos que aunque nuestro curso escolar ya esta avanzado nos enorgullece tenerla en nuestro alumnado. _

¿¿Les enorgullece?? Genial…Charlie ha debido de sobornarles o a debido falsear mis notas…

_Se incorporara de inmediato el día 17 de octubre a nuestras clases para así seguir el ritmo de estudios. Para facilitarle su conocimiento sobre nuestro Internado le adjuntamos un mapa, unos panfletos informativos y un teléfono de contacto, para resolver cualquier duda._

_A su llegada un coche le estará esperando en el aeropuerto que le llevara hasta su nueva residencia. También se le asignara un padrino o una madrina para que la ayude en los primeros meses en nuestro centro y… _

¿UN PADRINO? ¿O UNA MADRINA? ¿Pero que demonios decían estos? ¿Para que coño quiero yo uno de esos?

_Sin más dilación esperamos ansiosos su llegada. Gracias por elegir nuestro centro y depositar su confianza en nosotros. _

No es exactamente mi confianza lo que quiero depositar en vosotros....

_Firmado: El equipo directivo del Internado High North Star_

Estúpido equipo directivo del estúpido Internado que me han escrito esta estúpida carta…

Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir hasta que llegase, ya que si me quedaba despierta no iba a conseguir nada más que: cabrearme y acabar estrellando el avión.

Trate de dormir pero solo podía pensar en James. ¿Estaría muy enfadado? ¿Podría perdonarme? ¿Estaría buscándome?

Parte de mi empezaba a pensar que no lo iba a volver a ver jamás. Eso me dolió, me dolió muchísimo. Pero no pude evitar sentir, que una pequeña parte de mi se alegro. Aunque lo negase con todas mis ganas una mínima parte de mi corazón brinco de alegría, lo que me hizo ponerme aun más triste. ¿Como podía alegrarme de no volver a verme? ¿Como podía merecer a una persona como el si me olvido de lo que siento por el?

Me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida cuando un golpe sobre mis piernas me despertó.

-¡AY! ¡Deberías tener mas cuidado idiota!-Grite mientras me frotaba las piernas sin siquiera mirar a la persona que me había golpeado.

-Bueno disculpadme princesita fue un accidente-contesto una burlona voz a mi lado mientras que por el rabillo del ojo vi como hacia una exagerada referencia.

-Encima te burlas…me golpeas y encima te burlas…Debería…-Alcé mi rostro y lo primero con lo que me tope fue con unos grandes ojos azules a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Eso me hizo enfurecer más. ¿Pero quien se creía que era? ¡_Apártate de mi vista larguirucho repugnante!_

-¿Eso era una amenaza?-pregunto divertido ante la situación. La gente se había bajado del avión y solo quedábamos unos pocos. Ignore a aquel imbecil y trate de salir de mi fila .Pero no tuve esa suerte ya que se pudo en medio de mi salida.

-Déjame pasar-Le dije impaciente a aquel chico.-O te arrepentirás…-la furia que había estado acumulando durante todo el vida comenzó a aflorar.

-¡Que miedo!-dijo sin quitarse de en medio. Alzo sus brazos y los cruzo en su pecho. Era bastante más alto que yo y mucho más fuerte. Parecía un jugador de rugby. Pero era un tío y su arrogancia era su talón de Aquiles (¡¡sin animo de ofender a nadie!!).

Y aquello le iba a doler mucho.- ¿Por que debería temer tus amenazas? Solo eres una niñita…

_Niñita…NIÑITA… ¡_Este tío era un completo idiota! Nadie me llamaba niñita…

Puse mi mejor sonrisa y me acerque a el suavemente. Parecía divertido.

-¿sabes como se siente la ira de una mujer enfadada?

-Tú no eres una mujer. No creo que deba preocupa…-y no pudo decir nada mas ya que mi rodilla se hinco en su 'Orgullo' paralizando sus palabras en el acto. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras murmuraba algunos insultos contra mí.

Me agache y le sonreí, levante u barbilla para tenerla a mi altura. Le sonreí.

-Y eso que me as pillado en un buen día.-Me levante, cogí mi mochila y me encamine hacia fuera del avión.

-Mas te vale corres, maldita zorra-susurro mientras me alejaba de el.

¿Pero por que siempre me tocaba lidiar con los tíos más imbeciles a 1km a la redonda?

Salí del avión y me dirigí hacia la cinta trasportadora donde agarre mi maleta. Salí al aeropuerto y pronto vi a un hombre que sostenía un cartel con mi nombre. Con una gran vergüenza me dirigí hacia el. Tras identificarme me cogió la maleta y me llevo hacia un enorme y lujosos coche aparcado en el parking. Era negro y brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Tenía un escudo impreso en ambas puertas traseras.

Me subí al coche y me encamine al que iba a ser mi nuevo y tortuoso hogar

**Uff algo le paso ala historia. En este capitulo va parte del 5 que por alguna razón no se subió…y el 6.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y háganme saber cualquier cosa!!**

**Se que estos capítulos son de pega para llegar a lo interesante. Lo siento pero tengo k escribirlos también!**


	7. Una persona agradable

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen **

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**7.-Una persona agradable**

El coche corría veloz por las calles de Chicago. La verdad es que la ciudad era increíble. Por las calles paseaban personas de todas las formas y colores. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a ver tanta gente ya que en Forks todas las personas eran iguales y vestían igual. Me parecía una ciudad muy interesante. El chofer (que para mi asombro no era el tipico abuelito de las pelis sino un joven bastante…en fin (suspiro feliz) ¡concéntrate Bella!) amablemente me fue indicando todo lo que íbamos viendo a nuestro paso y me contó también parte de la historia de la ciudad. Parecía muy inteligente para ser solo el chofer del Internado.

Pero me quede con la miel en los labios ya que dejamos la ciudad a nuestras espaldas y continuamos nuestro camino por unas carreteras sinuosas, rodeadas de un frondoso y verde bosque. Inmediatamente me acorde de Forks y de lo mucho que extrañaba a James. Todo era una mier….

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cuanto tiempo nos faltaba para llegar el chofer giro su rostro hacia mí y me sonrió.

-Bienvenida al InternadoHigh North Star_, _Señorita Swan

-Bella-le respondí rápidamente.

-Bella-Asintió. Paro el coche frente a un enorme edificio de ladrillos blancos y se bajo del coche. Camino hasta mi lado y me abrió la puerta. Lo mire incrédula ante aquel detalle de galantería y le sonreí-Me llamo Jacob.-Me tendió la mano que gustosa acepte.

Bajo mi maleta del maletero y sonrió sin razón aparente sin levantar la vista de la maleta. Le mire intrigada.

-Lo siento es que esta es la maleta mas pequeña que e tenido que cargar de todas las alumnas. Y creame e visto casos increíbles.

-¿Enserio? ¿Pero aquí se lleva uniforme no?-Asintió-¿Entonces para que tanta maleta?

-No pretendas que desentrañe la mente de las chicas huecas y superficiales que vienen a este Internado. Supongo que para guardar el maquillaje y la escoba…

-Oh vaya gracias me siento alagada.-le conteste irónicamente.

-O no, no, no por favor no me refería a ti.-se sonrojo- Es que,bueno, acabas de ingresar en un internado en el que cuanto mas pijo seas mas puntos ganas y cuanto mas maquillaje lleves para tapar la cara, mejor.

Suspire y reí ante su afirmación. Era lo que me temía.

-¿Quieres decir que aquí nadie es lo que parece?

Sonrió y me indico que le siguiera por un camino de baldosas marrones que terminaban a la puerta de un gran edificio.

-Llevo 3 años estudiando aquí y si quitas a las descerebradas de las animadoras, a las idiotas que quieren ser animadoras, los machitos del equipo de baloncesto y sus seguidores-Contaba mientras levantaba los dedos de la mano-y evitas a los frikis de 'nueva generación'…solo quedan un puñado de personas que merezcan la pena conocer.

Genial, eso me daba mucha perspectiva de este lugar. Aunque mentalmente ya me había preparado, una pequeña parte de mi conservaba la esperanza de equivocarme

-Suena como si hubiera un ranking…

- Depende con quien te juntes así te etiquetaran. Creeme lo se.

Le mire y suspire. Parecía muy convencido y debió de ver la duda en mi rostro por lo que exclamo:

-Tu misma lo comprobaras- me sonrió-Veras, para ayudar a pagar mis estudios hago trabajos para el colegio: chofer, ayudante… Imaginate lo que piensan de mi…siendo el chico de los recados…

Me quede impresionada. No por sus palabras sino por su sinceridad ¿Tanto trabajo para estudiar en este Internado?

-Pareces sorprendida.

-Bueno, lo estoy para serte sincera. Yo estoy aquí por obligación de mis padres.

-Quieres que recibas una buena educación…

-Lo que querían era librarse de mí y meterme en un reformatorio donde otro pudieran vigilarme. Y aquí estoy.

-Tal y como los pones parecen unos ogros-Llamo al ascensor y esperamos-Tu dormitorio se encuentra en el 5 piso. El ultimo.

Tenía curiosidad por saber como eran los dormitorios. _Por favor por favor que no sean compartidos…_

-¿Son compartidos?

Me miro extrañado y sonrió.

-¿Tienes miedo de que niña repulsiva pueda tocarte de compañera?-dijo burlón.

Alcé mis hombros para no darle más importancia, pero realmente me moría de curiosidad.

-No te preocupes son individuales.-Suspiré aliviada lo que hizo que mi acompañante se carcajeara. Parecia un chico normal y risueño. Me era agradable estar en su compañía, me sentía cómoda, segura Y también algo extrañada de sentirme así con una persona que acababa de conocer.

Me tendió la llave y entre a mi dormitorio. De acuerdo, lo admito, no era tan malo como lo había pensado. El suelo era laminado de color oscuro y brillaba por la luz que se reflejaba. La limpieza parecía absoluta. Junto a la puerta se encontraba un armario empotrado de puertas blancas correderas.

Enfrente del armario se encontraba la unica ventana. Al asomarme pude ver como estaba conectada a una escalera de metal gris.

Bajaba hasta el patio principal. _Genial…estoy segura de que eso algún buen uso tendré en un futuro cercano…_Al otro lado había una cama con una pequeña mesilla y delante de la cama había un escritorio, también de madera. Las paredes eran blancas y no tenían ningún tipo de adorno lo que hacia que la habitación pareciese a la de un psiquiátrico.

-Bueno debo irme. Debo hacer otros encargos y tu deberás conocer a tu padrino.-Me dijo sonriendo. Parecía divertido con la situación.

-¿Sabes quien es?-Asintió- por favor dime que no es ni una animadora, ni un friki, ni un futbolista, ni un deportista…

-No te preocupes. Te caerá bien. Es no se ni como describírtelo... Tu misma lo comprobaras pero es un buen tío.-Teniendo en cuenta de que Jacob era una persona agradable, di por hecho que debía confiar en su criterio-Si necesitas algo-me tendió un papelito con un numero-dame un toque.

-Gracias. Estará bien conversar con gente normal de vez en cuando.

Me guiño un ojo (lo que hizo que inevitablemente me sonrojara) y salio de mi dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

_**Hola a tods!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Alguien adivina quien será su padrino?**_

_**Intentare subir todos los capítulos antes de marcharme ya que dentro de unos dias me marcho y no podré subir ningún capitulo ¡en 3 meses!**_

_**¡Haré lo que pueda lo prometo!**_

_**Siley Masen**_


	8. padrino

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**2.-Padrino**

Cuando Jacob se marcho me quede sola en aquel cuarto, mi nuevo cuarto. Sin saber por donde empezar me senté en la cama y respire hondo. Ahora que estaba sola podía sentir la sensación de abandono que empezaba a subirme por la garganta. Sacudí mi cabeza

'_Vamos Bella tu puedes con esto, dentro de unos meses serás libre…'_

_Pero _ni siquiera ese alegre pensamiento hizo desaparecer esa horrible sensación. No era solo el hecho de que estaba sola a muchos Km. de mi hogar. No había algo mas…Algo que me aprisionaba el pecho y me hacia un nudo en el estomago. No solo la sensación de abandono total que sentía…

James

Cogí rápidamente mi móvil y traté de llamarle, pero mis padres se me habían adelantado. Me habían bloqueado el móvil de manera que no podía encenderlo. _Llámale por una cabina…_

-Claro estupida conciencia ¡seria mas fácil si me supiera el numero de memoria!-Grite en mi soledad. Estupida tecnología…

_Perdona yo solo te doy ideas…_

Genial, ahora también mi cerebro me recrimina…

No quería pensar en nada de lo que había dejado atrás al menos por unos minutos. Tenia que despejar mi mente. Necesitaba hacerlo antes de volverme loca. Debía centrarme y buscarle el lado bueno a esta situación:

Cogí un papel del escritorio y escribí:

POSITIVO / NEGATIVO / PESIMO

Y comencé a pensar:

-Bueno…pues…conocer a gente nueva-_Gente hueca y superficial,llena de Pajaritos en la cabeza-m_e contesto mi conciencia,tratando de arreglar el momento.

_Genial eso cuenta como negativo._

_-_Conocer una nueva ciudad_-Conocer? ja ja…si no recuerdo mal estas encerrada en un internado…-_Bien deacuerdo.

_Estar encerrada cuenta como pesimo,no negativo._

-No ver a James en un tiempo.-Vale definitivamente eso era pesimo_. _

_¿Seguro?_

-Cállate maldita conciencia-murmure para iba a poner en la lista,pero la duda me entro…realmente era bueno o malo?

Mire la lista que había rellenado y me di cuenta de que había sido la peor idea que habia tenido. Solo había conseguido que me entrase un horrible dolor de cabeza y que aquella horrible sensación creciese en mi estomago.

La arrugue y la tire a la papelera. Me tire sobre mi nueva mullida cama Y me puse boca abajo, deseando de todo corazón que estos meses pasaran mientras yo me quedaba allí, tumbada, pensando en lo que había dejado atrás y que pronto volvería a conseguir.

-Si me quedo aquí quizás a lo mejor nadie se acuerda de mi…-pero entonces el teléfono sonó.

¿Tenia un teléfono en mi habitación?

Me levante lentamente y lo busque con la mirada. Estaba al lado de la puerta. Camine lentamente deseando que dejase de sonar antes de que llegara pero aquella habitación era muy pequeña y mi camino termino con 3 pasos.

Me quede frente a el mientas sonaba. Si lo cogía definitivamente iban a descubrir que estaba aquí…pero si no lo cogía…

Definitivamente alguien vendría a buscarme. Suspire y cogí cuando volvió a sonar.

-¿Si?-pregunte dudosa

-Señorita Swan ¿se encontraba bien? Le a costado contestar.-me pregunto una dulce voz desde el otro lado. Parecía la voz de una ancianita, que realmente parecía preocupada por mi.

-Si, es que me había quedado dormida.-_No solo quería quedarme aquí a invernar como un oso hasta que acabara el curso escolar._

-Esta bien. Le llamaba para avisarle que debe presentarse en secretaria dentro de 15 minutos para conocer a su padrino. La esta esperando impaciente-dijo feliz.

-Esta bien. Ahora voy.-y colgué sin esperar la contestación. Sali por la puerta sin siquiera mirarme al espejo. De todas formas me daba igual el aspecto que tuviera. Nunca me había preocupado y menos me iba a preocupar ahora.

Las clases debían haber acabado ya que todos los estudiantes con sus uniformes estaban en la calle. Era un día soleado por lo que algunos estaban tirados en los jardines disfrutando del sol. Camine siguiendo los carteles y evitando fijarme en cualquiera de los estudiantes, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

Me entraron unas horribles ganas de correr, de marcharme de allí. Pero sabia de sobra que después me lo iba a reprochar a mi misma si lo hacia…_Vamos Bella se valiente…_

Con paso decidido camine hasta el edificio más grande de todo el campus y comencé a subir escaleras hasta que llegue a la puerta principal y…

Caí de bruces contra el suelo al estamparse la puerta principal en mi cabeza. Algún idiota había salido por la puerta de entrada y como mis reflejos son prácticamente inexistentes…

Mantenía los ojos cerrados y espere hasta que mi cabeza dejo de dar vueltas para abrirlos.

-¿es que te vas a quedar todo el día ahí tumbada?-me pregunto una burlona y a la vez perfecta voz sobre mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos y entonces lo vi. Aquel chico de ojos cobrizos y ojos verdes me dejo sin habla…jamás había visto a alguien tan hermoso…estaba al lado de mi cabeza sonriéndome con burla. El había sido el de la puerta.

-Se suele decir_: perdona, La siguiente vez tendré mas cuidado_-le dije con rabia mientras me levantaba.

Me miro suspicaz y se puso serio.

-A mi nadie me dice cuando tengo que pedir perdón y menos alguien como tu-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.-Se nota a kilómetros que eres la nueva.

-Y que quieres decir con eso-le acuse usando su mismo tono de voz.

-Que no sabes con quien estas hablando.

No podía dar crédito ante lo que acababa de soltar este cretino. Empezaba a pensar que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada cuando ese idiota acabo de rematar la jugada:

-Pensándolo mejor, tú deberías pedirme perdón por ponerte en mi camino. Tengo prisa y no tengo tiempo que andar perdiendo.-dijo simplemente. Por su rostro parecía estar enfadándose. Me anime un poco al ver lo irritado que estaba-Tu deberías pedirme perdón.-hay ya me quede estática en el lugar.

Se cruzo de brazos y espero. Levante las cejas y le mire sin creérmelo. ¿De verdad iba enserio?

-¿Pero quien te crees que eres? ¿El rey del mundo? No pienso pedirte perdón. Tú eres el que no mira por donde va, ¡miope!

-Por esta vez te perdono pero que sea la última vez. Hasta luego linda.-se dio la vuelta y se marcho rápidamente desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Me había quedado impresionada ante su increíble belleza…pero había perdido todo el encanto al ver que era un completo memo (Uf dolió escribir eso…). ¿Pero de donde había salido este tío?

Respire hondo 3 veces para tranquilizarme. Entre por la puerta y me dirigí hacia la recepción.

-¿Señorita Isabella Marie Swan? ¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo al verme respirar tan fuertemente

-Solo Bella por favor. Si estoy bien es que…hace calor-Genial. Tenia que aprender a mentir mejor. Me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero es un requerimiento el que usemos el nombre entero. Normas del Internado señorita Swan.

Y para mi desgracia… Otra sorpresa inesperada mas…Odiaba que la gente me llamara por mi nombre completo. Yo era Bella no Isabella Marie…

-Su padrino le espera.-Y me señalo una puerta a su derecha.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia allí. Iba rezando para que no me tocase nadie raro: _Por favor, alguien normal, no hace falta que sea ni guapo, rico ni que tengas moto…solo alguien agradable…alguien con quien pueda ser yo misma…por favor… _

Abrí la puerta y me tope con 2 personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa. Cuando puse un pie sóbrela habitación para saludarles 2 grandes brazos me atraparon dándome un increíble abrazo que me dejo sin respiración.

-Señor Cullen, suelte a la Señorita antes de que se ahogue o le impondré un correctivo.

Aquello enormes brazos me soltaron y oí una enorme carcajada.

-Oh vamos Dirk, ¡ella es mi nueva hermanita-protegida! ¡Solo le estaba dando la bienvenida!

Al haberme liberado de sus brazos pude observar a aquel enorme…oso. Era muchísimo mas alto que yo y ocupaba al menos 3 lo que ocupaba yo. Sus enormes y musculosos brazos colgaban de su cuerpo. No me extraña que me hubiese quedado sin aire. Uno de sus brazos ocupaba como 4 veces una de mis piernas. Su pelo era rizado de color negro azabache y sus ojos de un increíble azul mar.

-Señor Cullen no soy uno de sus compañeros al que puede llamar como quiera. Soy el director y…

-Si si lo siento señor Director Thomas-dijo rodando sus ojos y en tono monótono, como si fuera un discurso que hubiera repetido un millar de veces.-Siento mi comportamiento, es que estaba muy emocionado por conocer a la señorita Swan, y no controle mis palabras. No volverá a pasar.

Le mire incrédula y cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba observando me guiño un ojo con disimulo. Me sonroje y tosí ruidosamente para que no se oyeran mis carcajadas. Definitivamente alguien había oído mis suplicas.

-Bien-dijo no muy complacido el director. Se levantó y camino hasta ponerse frente a mi y me tendió la mano-Soy el director Dirk Thomas. Es un placer tenerla en el Internado High white Star.-Dijo con tono serio y bastante autoritario. Parecía mas un militar que el director de un colegio.-El es el subdirector Carl Benson.-Dijo señalando al otro hombre que se encontraba detrás de la mesa. Este asintió en dirección hacia mí y yo le devolví el gesto-Y el es su padrino Emmett Cíodore Cullen. Señor Cullen esta es Isabella Marie Swan, su nueva custodiada.

Mi padrino alargo su largo brazo y cogió mi mano para poner un suave beso sobre mis nudillos mientras se inclinaba hacia mi. _Oh dios mío tierra trágame ahora…_

_**Gracias por los comentarios!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Estoy escribiéndolos tan rápido como puedo y mi lata (también llamado ordenador)no colabora mucho.**_

_**Reviews!!!**_


	9. El malo y la superheroina

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen (Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**By Siley Masen**

**9.-El malo y la superheroina**

Salí de aquella habitación sin perder de vista a mi (todavía me sonaba raro llamarlo así) padrino bajo las escaleras y camino hasta un banco donde se sentó sobre el respaldo. Me detuve frente a el y me sonrió. Me tendió la mano y dijo:

-Emmett Cullen, olvida lo de Cyodore- cogí su mano y tiro de mi hasta ponerme a poco centímetros de su cara-olvida lo de Cyodore y no lo comentes o tendré que tortúrate-me dijo sonriendo, nada amenazante.

Definitivamente el era todo lo opuesto a lo que esperaba encontrarme.

-Bella Swan-Le mire fijamente y le susurre-Olvida que mi nombre es Isabella Marie y no lo comentes, o la venganza será terrible.

-Trato hecho. Bien Bella, siento el paripé de hace un rato de ahí dentro-dijo señalando a secretaria-Ya me ponen suficientes castigos, no quería que me dejasen sin protegida también -me guiño un ojo.-Aquí hay que cumplir las tradiciones por muy chorras y estupidas que me parezcan.

-¿Y lo de llamar a la gente por su nombre completo? Por favor dime que eso no se hace también en las clases.

Se carcajeo-Si los profesores también lo hacen y siempre que estés delante de alguien de la junta deberías hacerlo. Así evitaras que te manden copiar: _No llamare a fulanito por su nombre, ya que es una gran falta de respeto. _Creeme no es divertido cuando te lo mandan hacer 500 veces.

Sin poder evitar la sonrisa le pregunte

-Parece que hablas de la experiencia.

-Veras Bella, no soy lo que se dice un '_alumno ejemplar'_-dijo dibujando las comillas en el aire-Cuando vine por primera vez tuve algunos problemas con mi comportamiento y tuve mas castigos que toda mi clase junta. Además mi padrino era un completo inútil y no me ayudo en absoluto.-Me palmeo el brazo y continuo-como mi nueva protegida yo te ayudare en todo y tratare de que te no te metas en líos.

Sin poder evitarlo le abracé. Mi mente mando esa orden a mi cuerpo y no pude evitarlo. Emmett me devolvió el abrazo y me susurro:

-Doy por hecho de que te caigo bien.

Afloje mi abrazo y le mire:

-Definitivamente no eres lo que esperaba encontrar. Y me alegro de ello. De verdad.

Algo confuso sonrió y se deshizo de mi abrazo.

-Bien ¿lista para conocer el Internado?-me dijo tendiéndome un brazo. Puse mi brazo sobre el suyo y le conteste:

-Mientras que ninguna animadora me ataque en el camino…

Solo conseguí que comenzara a reírse estrepitosamente y que las personas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor se dieran la vuelta para mirarnos.

El internado estaba compuesto por 5 edificios repartidos por el campus. Mis esperanzas de ir a la ciudad se fueron a pique al saber que el internado contaba con un gran y alto muro que lo rodeaba por completo dejando solo una puerta de entrada y salida, que era la puerta principal. A la que solo le faltaba el perro atado a la cerradura. Todo el campus tiene un moderno equipo de vigilancia que no solo vigilaba la puerta sino los muros,para evitar que los estudiantes saltasen.

Según Emmett había maneras de evitarlo, pero no me las quiso decir ya que era información confidencial.

Resumiendo que no quería que acabase expulsada en la primera semana allí.

Emmett era tan amable conmigo, como un hermano mayor. Mientras me enseñaba las instalaciones me presento a un par de sus amigos que nos encontramos en el camino.

Aunque estos si que tenían los humos un poco subidos, se veía que eran buenos chicos. No pude evitar reírme cuando Emmett les aviso de lo que les haría si se les ocurría acercarse a mi con intenciones poco nobles. Era genial tenerlo a mi lado.

Me recordaba tanto a…Me dolía no tenerlo cerca.

Suspire y me miro curioso:

-¿Ya te has cansado? si quieres podemos ir al comedor a tomar algo para luego seguir.

-No es eso…es que…-Le mire a los ojos esperando que me detuviera antes de que comenzase a aburrirle con mi vida.-No quiero aburrirte con mis problemas.

Pero ni se inmuto y me insto a que siguiera hablando.

-Puedes contarme lo que sea Bella. Quizás pueda ayudar.

Y le conté como había acabado allí. Le conté sobre mis padres adoptivos y omití mi vida anterior a hable de cómo no pude avisar a James de mi partida y de cómo sentía al haberlo abandonado sin darle explicaciones.

-No lo abandonaste Bella. El lo entenderá.-Dijo muy seguro.

-No lo se. No puedo ni siquiera hablar con el-Saque el móvil de mi bolso y se lo enseñe-Este estupido cacharro no funciona, no puedo acceder a mi agenda.

Lo cogió y lo examino.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte. Conozco a los cerebritos de Informática avanzada. Seguro que si les pido un favor…

Y volví a echarme en sus brazos.

-Gracias. No creo que nunca haya conocido a alguien tan bueno como tu.

-Bella, calla vas a hacer que me sonroje.-dijo sonriéndome-Ven continuemos con la visita sino me castigaran por no ser un buen anfitrión.

Continuamos la vuelta por el Internado y yo iba mas feliz que de costumbre.

El hecho de que podría hablar con James me hacia sentirme feliz otra vez.

Era viernes y por la tarde no había clases ya que se encontraban las actividades extraescolares.

Emmett fue numerándolas y me comento que era obligatorio apuntarse al menos a 2:

-¿Teatro?

-No, ni siquiera se mentir convincentemente y ¿pretendes que actué?

-¿Taller de matemáticas?

-Mi última nota en mates fue -0,75 en un examen sobre 10.

-¿Gimnasia artística?

Le mire incrédula-Ni siquiera puedo caminar sin caerme Emmett.

-Vamos Bella algo debe haber que se te de bien o al menos que te guste.

Lo medite unos instantes.

-Bueno me gusta la literatura. Me gusta mucho leer. O por lo menos me gustaba.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Hacia algunos meses atrás…**_

Estaba tirada en el jardín de mi casa aprovechando los pocos rayos del sol, ya que el hombre del tiempo había previsto lluvias para todo el dichoso mes. Abrí uno mi libros favoritos: Romeo y Julieta y me fundí con un mundo irreal.

-Bella ¿me oyes?-alguien me sacudió en el hombro y Salí de mi mundo de fantasía.

-James ¿que haces aquí?

-Llame pero no me contesto nadie. Por eso he venido haber si estabas leyendo, como de costumbre.-dijo algo fastidiado.-Siempre que te llamo estas leyendo.

-Me gusta leer ¿No te gusta que lea?

-Si…bueno…La verdad es que no se por que lo haces. ¿De que te sirve?

-Me ayuda a ver las cosas de distinta manera. Me gusta ver que puede que haya otros mundos…

-Solo hay un mundo Bella. Este. Venga-cogió mi libro y lo lanzo a lo lejos-Vamos a dar una vuelta. Le he hecho unas modificaciones a mi moto para que vaya más rápido.

Pero no me apetecía en absoluto ir a montar en moto como cada tarde. Me aburría hacer siempre lo mismo, siempre lo que el decidía, ya siempre acababa cediendo por no enfadarle.

-No, me apetece leer un rato. Ve, te espero aquí.-Le dije cogiendo de nuevo mi libro de donde lo había lanzado.

Volví a tumbarme y pude ver como no se movía de mi lado. Cuando fui a abrir el libro su mano agarro la mía y la apretó con fuerza. Con demasiada.

-¿Me vas a dejar plantado por un libro?-dijo mientras seguía apretando mi mano.

-No-le dije con voz algo temerosa-Está bien. Vamonos.-le dije sin apartar la vista de mi mano. La soltó y me ayudo a levantarme.

Cogió mi libro y lo tiro al cubo de basura.

-No hace falta que leas Bella. Es una autentica perdida de tiempo. ¿O es que crees que así conseguirás tus propósitos en la vida? Ya me tienes a mí. ¿Que mas quieres? No hace falta que sueñes con príncipes ni amores imposibles

No le conteste mientras me ponía el casco en mi cabeza y me subía a la moto.

Cuando regrese trate de recuperar mi libro favorito, pero el camión de la basura ya había pasado. No volví a coger un libro desde aquel día, para evitar que corrieran la misma suerte y para así evitar enfados con el.

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Bueno puedes apuntarte al club de literatura. Hacen discusiones, debaten libros…Creo que te gustara.

Asentí. Parecía interesante.

Iba a preguntarle que mas opciones tenia cuando una manada de orangutanes salieron corriendo y gritando del gimnasio mientras que se lanzaban lo que parecía un melón. Era el equipo de rugby del colegio. Y allí estaba **el**, en medio de todo el equipo.

-Emmett ¿quien es ese?-dije señalando hacia la marabunta.

-Bella, especifica un poco.-dijo elevando un poco su cuello y mirando a todo el equipo en busca de mí pregunta.

-Pelo cobrizo, el alto…

-Ah...-dijo con mucho interés-Es Edward .Capitán del equipo de rugby y sex symbol

Proclamado y oficial del Internado.-Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados-Tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies…

Le mire y al ver sus intenciones le grite:

-¡Ni lo pienses Emmett Cullen! ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que me agrada un mínimo, por que no es así!

-Y también tiene a varios profesores a sus pies con sus logros en el equipo…-dijo sin darle ninguna importancia a mis gritos.-Además es…

-Un completo idiota.-le corte enfurecida al recordar el accidente de esta mañana-Esta mañana me golpeo y me tiro al suelo. Ha acabado exigiéndome que le pidiera disculpas por haberme tirado. Es un memo, idiota, engreido, un capullo redomado…-murmuraba para mi sin escuchar a Emmett-Ojala te den con un balón en la cabeza y te desmayes como me has hecho a mi…-le decía al tal Edward sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Mi hermano pequeño.-dijo Emmett mirándome divertido.

Levante los ojos del objetivo de mis insultos y me quede sin habla. Abrí los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente y le mire. Me sonreía,no parecia enfadado por mi ataque contra su hermano. Respire hondo y trate de alegrarlo:

-Yo no…quería decir que…lo del balón…no hace falta que le de en la cabeza… iba en bromas…-Las palabras se quedaban en mi garganta y no conseguía decir una frase bien.

-Vamos Bella déjalo. La verdad es que Edward es un poco suyo algunas veces. Pero es un gran tío, justo como su hermano mayor.-me dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo.

-Bien de acuerdo señor perfecto.-le dije mientras le palmeaba en su enorme brazo.

Entonces para mi sorpresa vi como se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros. Le di la espalda esperando que no e reconociera. No quería empezar a discutir con el y que Emmett se enfadara conmigo por insultarle.

-Ey Em, ¿Como es que no estabas en el entrenamiento?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba.

-E ido a conocer a mi protegida. Edward Cullen te presento a Bella Swan.-Emmett me sonreía a mi y yo lo único que pude hacerle fue sacarle la lengua.

-Es un placer conocerte-dijo en tono amable.

Lentamente me di la vuelta y enfrente a aquellos enormes orbes de color verde frente a mí. En ellas pude ver al instante que me había reconocido.

-Ah espera, ¿que ya os conocíais no?-dijo Emmett sin parar de reír.

-Si esta mañana esta –dijo en tono despectivo-se me ha abalanzado en secretaria.

¿Qué ME HABIA ABALANZADO? ¡¿PERO QUE DECIA ESTE?!

-Yo no me abalanzaría sobre ti ni aunque fueras el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra. Me repugnas. Solo estar aquí enfrente tuyo me dan ganas de…-y me calle.

-Oh que dura-dijo con tono irónico-Lo dices como si debiera temerte o algo así.

-Tal vez deberías. No soy como el resto de las estupidas de este internado que se dejan impresionar por un buen fisico.

-No creo que tardes en unirte a mi sequito de _estupidas _como el resto del colegio. No eres distinta al resto. No has podido quitarme los ojos de encima desde que e salido del gimnasio, Y será por mi…como has dicho…-dijo mirando al cielo imitando a alguien que pensaba-buen físico…

_Arrogante de mie…Tranquilízate Bella._

-Si. Tienes razón. Era para ver si mis ruegos de que te cayera algo del cielo se hacia realidad. Pero hoy has tenido suerte. Quizás no la tengas mañana…

Empezó a temblar de miedo muy teatralmente y fue a contestarme cuando alguien tosió sonoramente a nuestro lado.

-Bueno chavales. Cada uno a su rincón-dijo Emmett divertido.-Ven Bella sigamos con la visita. Nos vemos Edward.-Este le puso el puño en alto y Emmett lo choco con el suyo, en plan despedida. Me dirigió una envenenada y se marcho.

Mire a Emmett y se rió ate mi expresión:

-Eso ha sido divertido y muy interesante.

-¿Divertido? Pues yo no le ve la gracia.

-Bella acabo de ser testigo como en primera vez en años aquí como, a mi hermano una chica se le encaraba ¡y ganaba! Creeme eso es algo que no lo había visto nunca. Eres mi superheroína. -Dijo haciéndome una inclinación. Me sonroje y lo deje pasar.

Mientras caminábamos no pude evitar darme cuenta de que muchos habían sido testigos de aquella pelea y cuchicheaban asombrados.

¿Pero quien demonios era Edward Cullen en este lugar?Ante mi paso pude ver que muchos ,en especial las chicas, me lanzaban miradas envenenadas.

_Si las miradas matasen…estaría hacia varios segundos bajo tierra…_

Los chicos me miraban algunos extrañados y otros divertidos, pero todos parecían sorprendidos.

Entonces mi mente me lanzo una teoría interesante:

Después de que Emmett me había declarado su superheroina, por lógica Edward Cullen pasaba a ser el malo de mi historia.

_Un malo bastante atractivo…_

-Cállate maldita conciencia-dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.

-¿Decías algo Bella?-Me pregunto Emmett poniéndose a mi lado.

-No nada…

* * *

**¡¡Hola a tods!!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! **

**¡Me alegra un montón de que la historia les este gustando!**

**Estoy escribiendo de forma maratoniano para subir toda la historia antes de marcharme.**

**Me marcho la semana que viene así que aquí ando escribiendo ¡como una loca!**

**Soy nueva aquí, por lo tanto no se como funciona bien la pagina.**

**¿Alguien sabría decirme si las cuentas caducan si no accedes a ellas en 4 meses? ¿Se borrara la historia si no me meto a mi cuenta?**

**Les agradecería un montón su ayuda, ya que ando bastante perdida.**

**¡Muchos abrazos para todos!**

**¡¡¡¡Reviews!!!!**

**¡Necesito ánimos! Jajajaja**

**Siley Masen**

**

* * *

  
**


	10. Hermanas

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**10.- Hermanas **

Emmett me acompaño a la tienda del campus y allí me dieron el uniforme y los libros.

Los fui a dejar a mi cuarto y fue entonces cuando me entere de que los chicos no podían entrar al edificio de las chicas, ni siquiera a la entrada. Emmett me espero en la puerta y subí a dejarlo todo como pude. Llevaba entre mis brazos 6 bolsas con todo lo que iba a necesitar aquí y me tambaleaba del peso que tenían que soportar mis enclenques brazos.

Después de casi 2 caídas y algún que otro tropiezo conseguí dejar las bolsas en mi cuarto y me cambie de ropa.

Aquí en Chicago no hacia el mismo tiempo que en Forks, así que me puse algo de ropa más ligera. Me puse unos vaqueros negros y la primera camiseta que pille del armario, junto con unas bailarinas negras y Salí de la habitación.

Cerré la puerta con llave y cuando me iba a dar la vuelta alguien me empujo contra la puerta.

No se ni como tuve los reflejos de colocar las manos frente a mi cuerpo para que no me diera de narices.

-Más te vale no volverte a acercar a **MI Edward**, nunca mas o haré de tu vida un infierno ¿Me has oído pequeña zorrita?-me dijo la voz de una chica. No conteste, no sabia que contestarle y me parece eso hizo que se enfureciera. Me agarro del hombro y me dio la vuelta para estamparme contra la puerta. Y entonces la pude ver con claridad.

Y lo que vi me dieron ganas de reír. Era una chica que me hablaba desde la altura de sus altos tacones. Tenía los ojos azules y nariz respingona. Llevaba una gran cantidad de maquillaje para tapar los estragos de la adolescencia. Pero ni siquiera con el podía tapar esos enormes cráteres.

Llevaba puesto un uniforme (que supuse que seria el de las animadoras) que consistía en una camiseta sin mangas de color roja (que le tapaba poco mas que los pechos) con una raya negra y otra blanca en cada costado. Llevaba unos short ajustados y unas medias que hacían que sus pálidas piernas brillasen.

Había apoyado las 2 manos sobre sus inexistentes caderas. Y lo mas gracioso de todo era que en cada mano llevaba un pompón negro. Jamás me había imaginado a alguien con estas pintas. Solo las había visto en las películas o en las series de la Tv…

En aquel momento y ante la estupefacción de la animadora comencé a reírme sin poder parar. Aquello no podía ser real. Entre risas solo pude preguntarle lo primero que me vino a la cabeza cuando la vi:

-¿De verdad has salido así a la calle?

Pregunta errónea. Respuesta rápida.

Levanto su mano y cuando me fue a abofetear incoscientemente alze mis brazos y la empuje levemente. Una persona normal ni siquiera se hubiese tambaleado, pero con aquellos altos tacones la gravedad hizo su efecto y dio con su patético trasero en el suelo.

-Te vas a enterar…no sabes con quien te has metido…Esto no quedara así.-me dijo mientras trataba de levantarse.

-¿Pero aquí solo os enseñan esas frases o que? No me interesa quien seas tú ni lo que quieras. No me e acercado a Cullen. Me da asco aunque-dije dejando aflorar mi enorme orgullo y chulería. ¿Porque no? -no me da ni la mitad de asco de lo que me das tu. No se que coño os han enseñado en este Internado aparte de a dorarlos la píldora unos a otros.

Sintiéndome que por fin era yo misma, asentí en su dirección y salí del pasillo rumbo a los ascensores.

-Eres la nueva. Yo la capitana de las animadoras-dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi -Si quieres acabar en este curso en el internado será mejor que sepas cual es tu lugar y te estés ahí quietecita.

-¿Mi lugar?-le pregunte escéptica-Y según tu cual seria ese.

-Lo mas alejado de **mi novio**-volvió a enfatizar la palabra novio.-me subí al ascensor y marque el numero cero.

Le sonreí y le salude mientras las compuertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor me di cuenta de que mi primer día en el internado estaba siendo muy extraño. Primero me había peleado e insultado con el ídolo de todo el colegio, y encima había acabado empujando a la que seguramente seria la mas popular de todo el internado, la capitana de las animadoras.

Definitivamente atraía a la gente mas extraña a 10 metros a la redonda.

-¡Tierra a Bella! ¿Estas aquí o mando una nave a buscarte?—la gran mano de Emmett se sacudía delante de mi. No recordaba ni siquiera haber caminado hasta el. Estaba demasiado metida en mi mundo…

_Que raro que no hayas tropezado Bells…_Gracias conciencia

-Si Emmett. Solo pensaba.

-Y no tendrá nada que ver con cierta animadora que ha salido justo después de ti lanzándote una mirada asesina ¿verdad? Yo que tu no me metería con Tanya,

-Oh-le dije con tono malvado-Así que ¿el gran jugador de rugby tiene miedo de la pequeña y malvada animadora?

-Ja ja-dijo sin pizca de gracia-que graciosa Bella. Pero aunque sea en eso hazme caso. Aléjate de Tanya. –Oímos unas campanas dar la hora. Y eran las 9 de la noche-Vamos a cenar ahí alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

Le seguí mientras caminábamos al edificio central donde se encontraba el comedor.¿¿Porque le tenía tanto respeto Emmett a la tal Tanya??Después de todo no era mas que una tía que se dedica a agitar 2 pompones y a exhibirse. ¿Que persona normal y con inteligencia (es el pensamiento de Bella no el mío eh? por favor k nadie me mate) se exhibiría de tal modo?

Caminamos en silencio hacia el comedor. Me abrió la puerta y espero a que pasase yo primero:

-La caballerosidad no a muerto ¿eh?-le dije mientras pasaba a su lado. Cada vez me sorprendía más. Alcé mi mirada de mis pies (donde solía llevarla puesta para no tropezar) y me quede asombrada.

De acuerdo, lo reconozco el comedor era impresionante. De altas paredes de madera. El techo estaba tan alto que ni apilando las mesas llegaría a tocarlo. Tenía una enorme lámpara de araña en el centro que prácticamente iluminaba todo el recinto. Las escaleras y el suelo eran de madera y aun cuando cada día caminaba cientos de personas por encima estaban perfectamente limpias, sin arañazos y agujeros. Las paredes estaban adornadas por largos tapices de colores y fotografías.

Segui a Emmett esquivando mesas. Mire por encima de su hombro vi que se dirigía hacia la mesa de la esquina. Pero allí no había nadie.

-Vaya que raro. Mi hermana debería estar aquí, con su novio-levanto sus hombros y torció su cabeza hacia mi- Quédate aquí. Iré a buscar algo pa zampar. Estoy tan hambriento que me devoraría un oso pardo.

Me senté y mientras veía como Emmett se alejaba esquivando grácilmente a la gente,unos pequeños brazos me cogieron por la espalda.

-¡Por fin apareces! ¡Bella tenia ganas de conocerte!

Quería preguntar pero me había quedado sin aire

-Al, suéltala o la vas a ahogar.-Los brazos se relajaron y respire hondo. Oí una melodiosa risa y mire a mí alrededor. La risa provenía de un chico alto, moreno y desgarbado. Tenía la cara ovalada y unos enormes ojos marrones. Me tendió la mano y se la estreche -Me llamo Christopher Eliott .Llámame Chris. Y esa loca que se te a lanzado encima-Dijo señalando por encima de mi hombro.-Es Alice Cullen.

Me di la vuelta y mire a aquel pequeño ser. _Vaya…para ser tan pequeña tenia mucha fuerza…_

Estaba vez estaba de acuerdo con mi molesta conciencia. Parecía un pequeño duendecillo. Tenía el pelo negro como el carbón y perfectamente peinado, con cada mechón mirando hacia un lado distinto. Sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes dentelleaban de felicidad. Al verlos me recodaron a los de alguien (aunque en aquel momento no recordaba a quien) Llevaba una camiseta blanca con la palabra 'Angel' escrita en plateado y unos pantalones vaqueros que realzaban su pequeña pero esbelta figura. Toda la combinación hacia que fuera una chica envidiosamente hermosa.

-Lo siento, pero es que cuando por fin te e visto me e emocionado demasiado.

¿Nos habíamos visto antes? Recién acababa de llegar al internado.

-Alice, ¿que le has hecho para que tenga esa cara asustada?-pregunto Emmett mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Se quedo pensativo y reacciono como si se le hubiera encendido la bombilla sobre la cabeza .-¡Te dije que no te abalanzaras!

-Claro, tu no eres el único que puede abrazar a mi nueva mejor amiga-dijo colocando de nuevo sus brazos a mi alrededor pero esta vez mas suavemente. Su abrazo, al igual que el de Emmett era calido. Aunque no era el tipo de chicas a las que le gustaban los abrazos, estar entre los suyos me hacia sentirme extrañamente bien.

-¿Cómo sabes que ya lo e hecho antes?-Pregunto Emmett mientras dejaba las bandejas que traía apiladas una encima de otra –A si perdona.-Dijo en son de burla-Olvidaba que puedes ver el futuro…uuuuuuuuuu-dijo como si fuera un fantasma.

-La aproxima vez que te vayan a multar por correr demasiado no pienso avistare-dijo Alice seriamente.

Y Emmett, que recién había empezado a comer-le saco la lengua mostrándole todo su contenido.

-Emmett por favor-dijo el novio de Alice con cara de asco.

-Es un crió, no cambiara-Dijo Alice como quien no quiere la soltó de su abrazo y se sentó a mi lado.-Me llamo Marie Alice Cullen. Ese pequeño cerdito de ahí-dijo sin dejar de mirarme señalando a Emmett-es mi hermano mayor y –señalo a la puerta principal (que se encontraba vacía)-Aquel de haya es mi hermano mellizo Edward.

Y justo en aquel momento Edward entro acompañado de la animadora idiota que me había amenazado a la tarde colgando de su brazo. El tenia esa estupida sonrisita que me daban ganas de quitarle con un buen mamporro.

_Vaya Bella…No recordaba que fuésemos tan violentas…_

Algunas personas son capaces de sacar mi lado violento-le conteste mentalmente.

Se pavoneaban como si fueran los amos y señores del universo. Lo mejor fue cuando unas niñitas (serian del primer curso) les llevaron **sus** bandejas con la comida. No contentos con eso ni siquiera les dieron un simple 'gracias'sino que agito su mano haciéndoles el gesto de que se alejaran

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Pero será arrogante el muy…!-dije en voz alta casi gritando. Pero, para mi sorpresa, no fui la única. Alice había dicho esas mismas palabras. Nos miramos y nos sonreímos. Definitivamente Edward Cullen era la oveja negra de la familia.

-Oh dios mío –dijo Emmett gritando. Se tiro al suelo para caer arrodillado mientras abría sus brazos hacia el cielo. Lo mire asustada-No dejes que mi nueva hermanita se convierta en Alice II! ¡Por favor ten clemencia con este mundo! ¡Una es suficiente!

Todo el comedor se había quedado en silencio y miraba nuestra mesa. Algunos con asombro, otros asustados y otros parecían muy divertidos ante la situación.

Alice suspiro y coloco su brazo sobre la mesa para apoyar su cabeza sobre su mano. Negaba con la cabeza sonriéndole dulcemente a su hermano.

-Ay Emmett…-Y volvió a suspirar como suspiran los enamorados. Comencé a reírme ante la escena. Emmett estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y moviéndola de un lado a otro, como si acabaran de darle la noticia del fin del mundo. Alice parecía mirarle con el cariño impregnado en su rostro, mientras que Chris seguía comiendo como si nada pasase.

Quería contribuir a la escena. Le pase mi brazo sobre los hombros de Alice y le sonrei. Alice me rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-He crecido rodeada de chicos. Siempre e querido tener una hermanita.-Dijo en voz suficientemente alta como para que Emmett levantara su cabeza.

-Soy hija única-le dije sabiendo cuales eran sus intenciones.-Siempre e querido una hermanita.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito Emmett llevándose las manos a la cabeza muy teatralmente.

Jamás me había reído tanto en un día. Este curso prometía mucho.

**Hola a tdos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente cap! Espero k les haya gustado!**

**Sugerencias, amenazas,…ya sabéis lo acepto todo! (por favor sed compasivos!)**

**Muchos bss para tds!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Siley Masen**


	11. Preparate Cullen

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**10.- Prepárate Cullen **

Con tan solo 2 semanas en el internado casi me habían castigado unas 10 veces. De no ser por Emmett me pasaría todo mi tiempo libre escribiendo redacciones.

La verdad es que había normas que eran completamente estupidas.

Recuerdo el primer intento de castigo:

**Flash back**

Me levante el miércoles a la mañana tras oír a Alice aporrear mi puerta. Ya se me había pasado el desayuno y faltaban 5 minutos para comenzarlas clases. Me vestí rápidamente y se me olvido coger la maldita corbata.

Una norma del Internado dice que el uniforme debe llevarse completo. Eso si cada uno lo lleva como quiere. Pero como la norma solo dice que se debe llevar el uniforme completo no como llevarlo. Y un claro ejemplo son las animadoras-seguidoras de Tanya:

El uniforme de las chicas es en tonos rojos y el de los chicos en azul (Que originales con los colores)

El nuestros consistía en una falda negra que me llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas, una blusa blanca (con la que se me trasparentaba todo), una chaqueta roja y una corbata a rayas roja y negra. También había que llevar los calcetines altos (cosa que agradecía ya que en el internado hacia muchísimo frió) y unos zapatos negros.

Pues imaginaos mi sorpresa cuando vi a Tanya con la falda toscamente cortada con unas tijeras haciendo que llegase a medio muslo. Llevaba la chaqueta suelta y la camiseta con todos los botones desabrochados y amos lados atada por debajo de los pechos con un nudo.

Lo único que llevaba bien era La corbata que la llevaba atada al cuello perfectamente.

En fin de donde no hay no se puede sacar.

Mi pregunta fue:

¿O sea que me castigaban a mí por haberme olvidado de la corbata y no las castigaban a ellas por ir prácticamente desnudas?

(Casi también me gano un castigo por preguntarle eso al profesor.)

Gracias a dios Emmett me dejo la suya justo cuando iba a entrar a clases y el profesor me había preguntado por mi atuendo. La corbata de Emmett era tan larga que me la ate de cinturón y aun así me sobraba para darme otra vuelta mas a la cintura.

Otra vez se me olvido que hay que estar en el aula antes de que sonase el timbre y sonó justo cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta. El profesor se negó a dejarme entrar y entonces apareció Emmett y le convenció diciéndole que me estaba dando unas explicaciones.

Definitivamente Emmett era como mi salvador. Aparecía justo en los momentos exactos para salvarme el trasero.

Otra vez por tener mi habitación completamente desordenada. ¿Pero que más les daba si era mi habitación? Lo que mas me preocupo era como sabían que mi habitación estaba tam mal. Genial…a la mierda la privacidad también…

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Los días iban y venían en aquel pintoresco lugar. Las clases eran mucho peor que las de mi antiguo instituto. Daban más teoría y más trabajos en parejas. Gracias al cielo Alice estaba para salvarme de ponerme con alguno de mis insistentes compañeros de clase

_**Flash back**_

Estaba en lengua y literatura pensando sobre que iba a hacer mi redacción cuando un chico moreno y de ojos verdes (_pero ni la mitad de hermosos que el_) se acercó a mi.

…_Bien mejor hagamos como que no dije eso ultimo_

-Isabella ¿verdad?

-Bella.-Le conteste con voz monótona mientras ordenaba mis pinturas por orden de colores.

-Hola me llamo Tyler. Me preguntaba si quieres hacer el trabajo de historia conmigo esta tarde, en la biblioteca.-dijo susurrando esto ultimo. ¿Por que lo susurro? ¿Acaso era algo malo? Sacudí mi cabeza y continué con mi 'ardua' labor: Seguí ordenando mis lapiceros, esperando que cogiera la indirecta cuando Alice llego para salvarme el día:

-Hey Bella, ¿esta tarde en mi cuarto ara hacer lo de historia si? ¡Que no se te olvide!

-Justo eso le estaba diciendo a Taylor-le mire con una sonrisa inocente-¿Verdad?

-Si claro…-contesto algo triste. Me levante y me despedí de el para continuar a mi siguiente clase.-Es Tyler… ¡Me llamo Tyler!-oí como me gritaba aquel plasta. En el pasillo me esperaba Alice para acompañarme:

-Muchísimas gracias Alice-le agradecí con fervor,

-Deberías empezar a buscarte alguna excusa Bella. Por se acaso alguien mas se te declara.

-¿Declara? Alice que era para el trabajo de historia.

-Bella, el trabajo de historia es individual. La próxima vez que te hagan una proposición indecente, como por ejemplo ir a la biblioteca, pon mas atención.-me guiño un ojo y se marcho dejándome en la puerta de mi siguiente clase.

¡Qué idiota soy! ¡Tenia razón!

**Fin del flash back**

Definitivamente los chicos de este internado no eran tan tontos como parecían.

Entre a la clase de biología y fui a sentarme en mi mesa. Como fui la ultima en sumarme a la clase mi mesa estaba en la parte final de la clase. No me quejaba en absoluto, ese profesor era un autentico chapas y daba tema por día, sin parar y casi sin dejar respirar.

Me fui a sentar y di con mi culo en el suelo. E inmediatamente me golpee la cabeza con la silla, que estaba detrás de mí. ¡¿Pero que demonios?!

Levante la mirada y entonces le vi.

¿Por que en estos 2 días de repente me había convertido en el punto de sus entupidas bromas?

-¡Cullen eres un completo…!-Pero me puso la mano en la boca para que no soltara mi insulto.

-NO, no, no Swan…Esas palabras no son para las señoritas. Aunque pensándolo bien tu no lo eres…-se quedo pensativo mientras que yo quería gritarle que se quitara su asquerosa _y suave_ (¡Cállate maldita conciencia!) mano de mi boca antes de quedarse estéril de un simple golpe.

Seguía diciéndome cosas mientras que trataba de soltarme de su agarre. Para asegurarse de que le escuchaba sin insultarle me cogió la nuca con su otra mano. Y ya no aguante más…y le mordí:

- ¡AH! ¡Maldición!-Dijo mientras se cogía su mano.- ¿Porque me has mordido?

-Bueno dicen que el sabor de cerdo es bueno. Tú sabes insípido, me voy a tener que lavar la mano con lejía extra-fuerte -vi como se acercaba a mi y levante mis manos para detenerle- ¡Aléjate de mi o…!

-¿Otra vez amenazando? ¿Otra vez? No te temo Swan. No te temí la primera vez y ahora menos todavía.

-¿Me estas retando? –Le pregunte incrédula-Tienes el ego tan subido que parece un satélite. No me merece la pena gastar el tiempo contigo.-Esta vez cogí mi silla y se senté antes de que pudiera volvérmela a quitar.

Movió mi silla y apoyo sus manos sobre ambos reposa-brazos sin dejarme escapatoria alguna para levantarme. Se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído

- No he visto esas amenazas cumplirse. Yo creo que eres tu la que me teme. -Me lanzo una sonrisa torcida mientras se erguía y se encaminaba hacia su asiento, dejándome allí tan desconcentrada.

_Bella te esta provocando, no le hagas ni caso. Recuerda lo que te dijo Emmett. Nada de líos…_

_Ten autocontrol ya se olvidara de ti…_

-A la mierda mi autocontrol. Se va enterar de quien es Bella Swan.-dije en voz baja llena de ira. Prepárate Cullen

Estaba tan metida en mi mundo pensando en como vengarme de Cullen que no vi como el profesor ya había entrado y se había puesto con la materia.

-Bien chicos, hoy haremos algo práctico, así que poneos los guantes protectores. Mostró un tubo tapado con un corcho-Esto es ácido. Solo con que una minúscula gota tocase vuestra piel tendríais quemaduras de 3 grado. No aconsejo que lo oláis-Y paso el tubito a los alumnos de la primera fila para que lo viesen.

_Ácido + venganza = no Bella…-_Genial ahora mi conciencia se creía que yo era una psicópata.

Jamás le haría eso.

El profesor levanto la segunda probeta- Peróxido de hidrógeno, conocido también como el agua oxigenada .Este líquido es puro y no servirá para limpiar las heridas. No es como el del botiquín… Me pregunto que le pasaría al pelo de Cullen si le echase eso…-pensé- _¡BELLA! ¡NI HABLAR!-_Vale pequeña conciencia…. Y levanto el último tubo- Triclorometano o tricloruro de metilo. Aunque vosotros lo conoceréis de las películas como cloroformo. Este líquido es transparente o incoloro, de olor a cítricos y sabor dulce. No os aconsejo que lo oláis por que podríais desmayaron y perderos mi estupenda clase.-Nos sonrió a todos pero nadie le devolvió la gracia. Se aclaro la garganta tosiendo y siguió hablando pero yo ya no escuchaba… _Cloroformo…Bueno eso podría funcionar…_ -OH ya lo creo que si. Esto será bueno…

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS!!!**_

_**¡¡¡De verdad suben muchísimo el animo de escribir!!!!**_

_**Que se le abra ocurrido a Bella…jajajajja empieza a darme penita Edward…**_

_**Ya sabes quejas, ideas, amenazas de muerte… ¡¡dadle al botón de abajo!!**_

_**¡¡¡Muchos abrazos a todos!!!!**_

_**Siley Masen**_


	12. Operacion C en marcha

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**12.- Operación C**

Vale, tenía el plan pensado pero necesitaba ayuda. Sabia de sobra de Emmett no me iba a ayudar. Sabía cuales serian sus palabras exactas: 'Eso es meterse en problemas…No quiero que te expulsen…'

Yo le agradecía tanto que se preocupara por mi, y se lo demostraba de una pésima forma. Cada vez que pensaba en sus palabras desechaba la idea de gastarle una pequeña bromita a Cullen. Pero luego atacaba mi gran orgullo y me recordaba que le debía parar los pies antes de que se me subiera a la chepa.

Estaba haciendo los deberes en mi cuarto mientras escuchaba música cuando la respuesta a mis problemas llamo a la puerta.

-¡Alice!-me lancé sobre la puerta y la abrí de golpe. La empuje hacia dentro de la habitación y mire arriba y abajo en el pasillo para asegurarme de que nadie la hubiera visto entrar.

-Bella que ocurre…no sabia que tuvieras tantas ganas del makeover…-dijo entusiasmada.

-No Alice, necesito tu ayuda_-Pero es su hermano mellizo Bella. ¿Cuantas posibilidades hay de que te ayude?_-Pero…bueno nada olvídalo.

-Bella si lo que quieres es bajarle los humos a Edward cuenta conmigo-dijo totalmente seria y un brillo especial en sus ojos ¿Como lo había adivinado? A lo mejor Emmett se equivocaba sobre los supuestos poderes de su hermanita…

-Llevo tiempo queriendo hacerle algo para que se baje de su trono, pero nadie en este Internado se atrevería a ayudarme. Para ellos el es su ídolo. Emmett me ha advertido de que me quitara las tarjetas de crédito si se me ocurre hacerle algo. Pero-suspiro y siguió con voz firme, como si estuviera haciendo el peor sacrificio de su vida-Renunciare a ellas si con ello puedo ver a Edward avergonzado por primera vez en su vida.-dijo con la amargura escrita en su rostro.

Le extendí la mano y le sonreí-¿Es un trato?

-Claro hermanita. Demostrémosle al lobo feroz quien manda aquí.-y me la estrecho-¿Tienes algún plan?

-Si de hecho-Me acerque a ella y se lo susurre todo. Se quedo impresionada pero pareció gustarle la idea.-Pero necesitaremos ayuda. Yo no puedo entrar al aula y coger…_-¡¡Bingo…!!_-¡Espera! ¡Ya se a quien acudir! Déjame tu móvil.

Rebusque entre mis cosas para encontrar su número de teléfono. Lo marqué y espere impaciente.

-¿Si?

-Jacob, soy Bella. Necesito que hablemos cuanto antes...

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Mucho mejor que bien. Necesito tú ayuda. Necesito algo que se encuentra en el aula de física avanzada…

-Bella no se si debo,podria meterme en un buen lio si me que lo qui…

-No puedo decírtelo-¿Y si a Jacob del caía bien Edward? Si le ponía sobre la pista iba a saber que le íbamos a hacer.-Confía en mí. Jamás metería en líos a un amigo.

_Excepto Alice que se ha prestado voluntaria ella solita_

-¿Lo harás? –le pregunte en un susurro.

Pero al otro lado del teléfono no contesto nadie. Parecía estar pensativo lo que hizo que la tensión en mi habitación aumentará. Alice esperaba mi respuesta para moverse..

-Que necesitas-dijo resignado aunque curioso.

-Un pequeño tubo con la etiqueta de Triclorometano-Por favor espero que no sepa lo que es.

-Bella dime que esto no es por drogas-dijo seriamente.

-¡No! Jacob yo no me drogo-Y Alice estalló a risas, lo que hizo que Jacob se le uniera.

-Entonces para que lo quieres.

-Es que…tengo que acabar un trabajo…sobre esa probeta…y no lo acabe en clase…-improvise en el momento mientras que Alice se golpeaba la frente con la mano al escucharme.

-Bella te haré el favor solo con 2 condiciones: Una que no me vuelvas a mentir y dos que salgas conmigo el sábado a la noche.

Me quede sin respiración al oírle. La primera condición estaba clara pero…yo no podía salir con el. ¿Y que pasa con James?

_Olvídate de el, Bella_.

¡No puedo olvidarme de mi novio así como así!

_Ya se que no puedes_ _Bella, yo también estoy cuando lloras a las noches por el…Esto no te hace bien, solo déjalo ir._

¿Pero de donde había salido esta estupida voz? Parte de mi sabia que tenía razón, pero aun así…no era fácil.

-Bella… ¿Bella estas ahí?-preguntaba la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

-Si Jacob, veras es que yo…no se si estoy…preparada… -No sabia como seguir explicándole.

_-_Solo como amigos. No te pido más. Podemos ir a bailar un rato y después te traeré de vuelta.

-Esta bien Jacob. Quedamos en una hora para que me des el tubo. En la entrada del edifico de las chicas.

-Nos vemos Bella.-y colgó.

Cerré la tapa del teléfono y todavía seguía pensando en James. No pensaba en el tanto como debería. Parecía que mi memoria quería expulsar a lo único bueno que tenia en mi vida. Y eso me entristecía. Aunque mas me entristecía pensar que el estaría haciendo lo mismo conmigo

-Bella, si quieres hablar…-Me dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-No estoy bien. Solo es que no me despedí de el y…le hecho de menos.

-Le quieres mucho ¿verdad?-Me pregunto risueña.

-Si-Le respondí automáticamente, como si fuera la respuesta de 3+3.

Di la respuesta de forma rápida, sin pensarme en lo que estaba diciendo, sin pensar en lo que esas palabras significaban o siquiera si las sentía.

-Bueno pues sigamos con el plan. El siguiente requisito es un cebo humano…-Me miro de arriba abajo, como si me estuviera evaluando. O no, no no…

-No Alice ni lo sueñes. No podrías…

-¡UGH Bella que es mi hermano! Que asco…Además a mi me reconocería incluso con mi mejor disfraz, en cambio tu…-comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor-Creo que tengo el atuendo perfecto para ti…

-Alice no quiero ni acercarme a el. Además yo soy el cerebro detrás de la operación.

-Bella usa tu lógica: En este internado todas lo idolatran menos 2 chicas y una es su hermana. Venga…-me puso su mejor cara de tristeza…y yo no podía luchar contra eso. Ella me conocía bien.

-Esta bien-Pero-le dije antes de que se pusiera a gritar-asegurate de que no me reconoce. Y me da igual como lo hagas.

-Eso es música celestial para mi Bella. ¿Cuando será el Día C?

-¿Día C? Deberías dejar de ver películas de espías.

-Vamos Bella es divertido. Entonces…

-El viernes tienen entrenamiento ¿no?

-Si. Además es el día de la hoguera.-Otra estupida tradición que Emmett me había comentado

-Pues hermanita consigue que sea el ultimo en salir de las duchas.

-Eso esta hecho Bells.-Levanto su mano y la choque con ella. Jamás había pensado que tener hermanas podría ser tan divertido. Hoy era lunes. Teníamos 4 días…

**Martes**

Salí de mi última clase y me dirigía hacia el comedor cuando vi a Emmett sentado en un banco de la calle que daba hacia el lado del parking. Estaba con la mirada puesta en el horizonte. Me acerque a el y ni se inmuto cuando me senté a su lado.

-Nada. Simplemente pasar el rato.

-¿Esta todo bien verdad?-Parecía preocupado por algo. Y eso era algo raro en Emmett. No me hacia feliz que alguien importante para mi tuviese esa cara.

Cuando volví a enfocar mi mirada en su cara me di cuenta de que observaba a una parejita. Una chica rubia besaba a su novio y este le devolvía el beso de una forma muy apasionada.

-¿La conoces?

-No. Solo me recuerda a alguien que hecho mucho de menos.

-¿No estudia en el internado?

-Si…bueno ahora no. Viaja mucho.

-Tu novia debe de ser genial.

Me miro y por fin pude ver un poco de alegra en su mirada.

-¿Por que dices eso?-me contesto con una sonrisa de lado muy parecida a la de Cullen, que dejaría a cualquiera helado.

-¿Que otra persona podría estar con alguien como tu? Te mereces a la mejor.

-Tu también Bella. Bueno no a **la** mejor…aunque bueno no se tus gustos…-se puso algo nervioso y comencé a reír para que le quitase importancia.

-Aunque, que yo recuerde ya tienes a alguien que ocupa ese puesto en tu corazón ¿verdad?-y me dio un pequeño codazo que casi me tira del banco

-Si-Pensé en James-Eso creo.-susurre pero Emmett no llego a oírlo.

-Vamos. Tengo un hambre que devoro.

Me levante y camine junto a el para unirnos a Alice y Chris, que ya nos habían recogido la comida.

**Miércoles****.......14:00AM........COMEDOR HIGH NORTH STAR**

El plan seguía a flote. Emmett parecía estar sospechando algo al vernos a a mi y a Alice juntas todo el rato cuchicheando.

-¡Bueno ya vale me vais a decir que estáis tramando vosotras dos! ¡Y lo quiero saber ahora!-dijo cuando perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Veras Emmett…-comenzó Alice mientras que yo me mantenía en un discreto segundo plano. Pero no pase desapercibida como creia.

-No. Alice tu no. ¿Bella? ¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

_Vamos Bella piensa rápido o se acabo todo_

_-_Son cosas de chicas Emmett-fue la primera excusa que se me ocurrió.

-Oh, vale de acuerdo.-Dijo levantando sus hombros y continuo hablando con Chris sobre no se que partido importante.

Espera un momento

¿Que acababa de ocurrir? ¿¡De verdad había mentido sin que se dieran cuenta!?

-¡Oh dios mío!-grite de alegría. Lo que hizo que todos a mí alrededor se asustaran.

-Bella que…-empezó Chris.

-Un calambre, en la pierna .Los siento-dije mientras agachaba la cabeza y me sonrojaba hasta lo increíble.

No le dieron más importancia y continuaron a sus asuntos. Alice no tardo en felicitarme por mis progresos en el arte de la mentira cuando estuvimos solas.

**Viernes.........DIA C…….18:00PM……CUARTEL GENERAL SWAN**

Estábamos dando los últimos retoques al plan. Todo estaba calculado. Alice era un pequeño duendecillo del mal.

-¿Seguro que se los pondrá?

-Si claro creeme .Dice que le dan buena suerte.-Dijo mientras rebuscaba algo en su mochila. De un rápido movimiento saco unos short de cuero negro (creedme cuando os digo short…) y una camiseta azul clarita. Y me las tendió.

-Siguiente paso del plan. Vistete.

-Esto no me hace nada feliz Alice-Le dije mientras miraba la ropa que me había dado con desdén.- Yo no voy a entrar aquí-Le dije señalando sus short.

-Menos protestar y más colaboración-dijo mientras me empujaba hacia el baño. Me quite la ropa y vestí con lo que me había dado.

-O-H- -D-I-O-S- -M-I-O-

Me mire al espejo y me quede asombrada. Parecía que yo era…no sabia ni como definirme. La camiseta azul, la cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, era completamente suelta y el escote me llegaba hasta la parte de abajo del ombligo.

-¿Desde cuando Bella Swan puede parecer un ángel de charlie y no me lo dice?-me dijo Alice cuando me vio.

-¿Alice tu sales así vestida siempre?

-¡No! que va. Si lo haría Emmett o Edward me matarían. Esto lo compre hace tiempo para cuando ninguno de los 2 podía verme. –Se acerco a mí y me obligo a ponerme delante del espejo para que me mirase-Estas…increíble Bella. Vamos siguiente paso: Ocultación.

Me sentó en la silla de mi estudio y empezó a maquillarme. Mi pelo, que siempre lo llevaba atado en una coleta fue liberado y alisado, de forma que quedaba increíblemente suave, liso y brillante. No parecía mi siempre enmarañado pelo. Alice le añadió ciertas mechas de color azul y negras. Me maquillo los ojos con colores oscuros de forma que parecieran más grandes y profundos. Me pinto los labios de color sangre. Y para el toque de gracia me tendió un antifaz negro, que se ataba a la parte de atrás de la cabeza anudando 2 lazos.

-Creeme el antifaz sobra. No te reconocerían ni tus padres así .Solo lo pongo como medida de precaución. No dejes que te lo quite o adiós a nuestras vidas.

Asentí y me levante de la silla, volviéndome hacia el espejo. Alice tenia razón estaba irreconocible y solo le había costado menos de una hora hacer mi cambio .Era increíble.

Miro el reloj y sonrió.

-Todo el mundo esta en el partido ahora. Nadie nos vera pasar. Escóndete y no salgas hasta que vaya a buscarte. ¿Lo llevas todo?

Me agache y de mis botas de cuero saque el arma mortal.-Lista y armada.

-Que comience la operación C.

Asentí y las dos juntas nos dirigimos a los campos. El partido estaba apunto de acabar por lo que corrí lo mas rápido que pude sin caerme y me escondí en el armario de las escobas.

Oi a Alice como charlaba con el durante un largo rato. En ese momento no me pareció el ridículo y asqueroso Cullen, sino Edward el hermano pequeño de Emmett. Le preguntaba por sus estudios y también por Chris. Era como si estuviera escuchando el reencuentro de unos antiguos amigos. Oí como los jugadores se despedían Edward diciéndole que ya se verían en las hogueras.

Alice también ase despidió de su hermano con la excusa de que debía prepararse y Edward entro al vestuario.

La puerta del escobero se abrió y Alice me sonrió.

-Vía libre. Todo tuyo. Llámame cuando este listo para la estaca.

-Y como lo vamos a…-le pregunte mientras me colocaba el antifaz.

-No te preocupes por eso. Tengo algo ideal.-Me guiño un ojo-Suerte.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!!!!**

**Este capitulo se iba a hacer muy largo por lo que lo acorto!!Mañana subire el otro cacho y la venganza…jejeje**

**Gracias por los reviews! Me alegra de que os guste la historia!!!!!!!!**

**Y si también tenéis razón…Bella aquí es un poco malvada…y si…también llegara algún momento triste que otro…**

**¡¡Muchos abrazos y suerte para todos!!**

**Ya sabes sugerencias, patadas, amenazas…Al botón de abajo!!**


	13. La torre y superman

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**13.-Carroza y superman**

**Flash back**

-Veras Bella, la tradición de las hogueras lleva celebrándose desde que el Internado gano el primer campeonato del estado.

-¿Cuanto hace de eso?-le pregunte sin prestar mucha atención.

Alzo sus dedos y se puso a contar en voz baja-Bueno…digamos que no fue ayer mismo. Ni tampoco antes de ayer. Es una buena excusa para celebrar algo. Además no hay toque de queda, aunque no se puede salir del recinto. Algo es algo.

-¿Y en que consiste 'la noche de las hogueras'?

-Pues veras. Los de ultimo curso, ose a se mi clase, y los del primer curso hacemos de madera una torre y una estrella, que son los símbolos del colegio y le añadimos deseos, dibujos…, lo que queramos conseguir este nuevo curso. Lo típico: aprobar, conseguir entrar en la universidad, encontrar pareja… Se supone que da buena suerte.

-¿Así que ponéis monigotes y deseos y luego les prendéis fuego?-le pregunte incrédula.

-Es más divertido de lo que parece. Además se pierde mucha clase preparándolo todo.

-¿Es obligatorio asistir?

-Vamos Bella-me golpeo juguetonamente en el hombro y casi me lo desencaja-Es mas divertido de lo que parece. Además se que Alice te preparara para la ocasión.

-¿Me estas diciendo que me voy a tener que pasar el viernes encerrada en mi habitación intentando evitar a la compradora compulsiva?

-Será mas fácil si te dejas llevar Bella enserio.

Mire mi reloj. Seguramente Alice ya estaba en mi habitación esperándome para empezar a preparar la tortura.

**Fin del flash back**

Salí del armario y me metí al vestuario de los chicos. Se oía una ducha encendida por lo que tendría que esperar a que acabase.

_¡Entra y echa un vistazo!-_me gritaba la parte mas rastrera de mi.

_Oh vamos ambas lo estamos deseando._

Di una vuelta para asegurarme de que Alice no se había inventado la localización de las puertas. El vestuario de los chicos parecía un laberinto. Al a entrada tenia colgadores para dejarlo todo. A la izquierda, tras una cortina se encontraban las duchas donde nuestro objetivo C se encontraba.

Camine hacia la derecha donde había 5 largas hileras de banquitos que creaban un caminito. .Allí tenía su ropa perfectamente ordenada.

Concéntrate Bella.

Camine esquivando las filas hasta la última. Y allí estaba la puerta que nos llevaría al triunfo. Esa puerta daba asta el gimnasio. Pero según Alice se mantenía cerrada para evitar que los estudiantes la usaran indebidamente.

-Hicieron bien.-Saque la llave de mi bota (no quiero ni saber por que Emmett la guardaba en su habitación) y golpee 3 veces la puerta esperando contestación. Del otro lado oí lo que parecían 3 patadas contra a puerta. La segunda parte del plan estaba en marcha. Pero nuestro objetivo también las oyó

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Entrenador?-Y apago la ducha .Me asuste de inmediato y lo primero que hice fue asegurarme de que llevaba el antifaz puesto

Tras asegurarme de que estaba cogí la llave y la metí por debajo de la puerta para que Alice la cogiera.

Mi parte del plan había comenzado.

**Edward POV**

El agua caliente corría por mi cuerpo relajándome uno a uno los músculos después de un partido tan arduo como este. Aunque habíamos ganado, no había sido un caminito de rosas. Apoye mis manos contra la pared y deje que el chorro de agua hirviendo golpeara en mi nuca. Era tan relajante estar allí solo, sin ningún compañero que bromeara o gritara. Cerré los ojos y disfrute del perfecto momento.

De repente oí un fuerte golpe y abrí los ojos del susto. Puse más atención y oí como a ese golpe le siguieron otros 2. ¿Acaso no era el único en los vestuarios?

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Entrenador?-apague la ducha para poder oír mejor. Pero no recibí contestación. Me puse la toalla alrededor de mi cintura y Salí al vestuario. Pero no había nadie. Camine alrededor del cambiador pero no vi a nadie.

_Bien por ti Edward, ahora tienes alucinaciones._

No le di más importancia y comencé a secarme para vestirme. Pero entonces oí una pequeña y melodiosa risa. Definitivamente no me lo habia imaginado. Me puse mis calzones de la buena suerte y los pantalones y cuando me disponía a buscar la fuente de aquel sonido la vi reflejada en el espejo.

No pude apartar los ojos de ella. Era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Estaba medio escondida en una de las esquinas del vestuario, por lo que solo le veía la mitad del cuerpo. Pero podía verse a kilómetros aunque llevara ese antifaz que tapaba su rostro.

Tenía el pelo castaño con pequeños mechones azules. Llevaba una camiseta azul que dejaba ver su esbelta curvilínea figura y hacia que su piel pareciese suave y tersa. Seguramente así lo era. Los pantaloncitos que llevaba (por decir algo) dejaban al asomo sus perfectas y largas piernas. Me quede mirando su reflejo en el espejo mientras que ella me miraba a mi sin darse cuenta de que la había descubierto.

**Bella POV**

Camine hacia el vestuario y me reí al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Alice tenia razón, sus calzones de superman eran para ser enseñados…Me asome a la esquina del cambiador y me quede esperando a que se diera la vuelta. Pero permanecía quieto mirando hacia el otro lado. Parecía absorto en algo. Mire en su dirección y vi mi reflejo en el espejo. Me gire y desaparecí de su visión apoyando mi espalda completamente en la esquina. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y fue peor cuando le oí.

-¿Quién eres?-Su voz sonaba muy cercana

_¡Muévete Bella!_

Corrí por el pequeño pasillito hacia el otro lado de los banquitos y espere a que se asomara para que me viera sonreírle. Solo llevaba los pantalones puestos. Llevaba su impresionante y labrado pecho al descubierto lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

Hecho a correr hacia mi cuando me vio con una mirada juguetona y…¿dulce?

Entre que era torpe, los tacones y mi pésima coordinación no di 3 pasos hasta que me agarro de la muñeca.

-¿Quién eres?-me pregunto en un susurro.

No sabía como continuar esto.

_Recuerda Bella, se sexy. Eres una mujer dominante, no dejes que te domine o acabaras como las demás descerebradas-_me decía la voz de Alice en mi mente_-Tu mandas._

Suspire y me di la vuelta hacia el. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y lo obligue a sentarse en el banco. No dijo nada ni se resistió. Mantenía fija la mirada en mis ojos. En nada más.

No podía creerme lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Nota mental: No dejar que Alice vuelva a ocuparse de los detalles.

Cogí una cinta larga que llevaba escondida en la camisa y se la enseñe con una sonrisa juguetona mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Le cogí las muñecas y se las ate con la cinta. Seguía mirándome sin parpadear. Por un momento tuve miedo de que me fuera a reconocer, pero entonces me acorde de que Alice había hecho un gran trabajo.

Cuando por fin ate sus muñecas,con un rapido movimiento y sin que me diera cuenta paso sus brazos sobre mi cabeza y me metió en el hueco entre sus muñecas atadas y su pecho.

Y me beso.

**Edward POV**

No sabía quien era, pero tenerla tan cerca de mi cuerpo, mientras me ataba las manos…nada me importaba. Podía oler el aroma a fresas que su pelo desprendía…Me estaba volviendo loco. Y No pensé solo actué.

Levante mis maniatadas manos y las pase sobre su cabeza.

Vi que iba a levantarse y por miedo a que lo hiciera acerqué mis labios a los suyos y la bese como nunca había besado a nadie.

**Bella POV**

Al principio me quede de hielo al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del labios se movían lentamente, concienzudamente. Eran embriagadores. No quería hacerlo, no debía hacerlo…pero puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y le conteste el beso con la misma pasión. Movía sus labios tan lentamente…como si quisiese que ese momento durara ara siempre…yo así lo quería…

Jamás nadie me había besado así, como si estuviera hecha de frágil y caro cristal…con tanta delicadeza…

En ese momento me acorde del plan, y me dio igual todo. Me dio igual el plan, las hogueras, el fin del mundo…solo podía sentir como sus brazos me apretaban contra su pecho desnudo.

Se separo de mí y apoyo su cabeza contra la pared de atrás. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y picara sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Y entonces,al ver el rostro que les ponía al resto de las chicas del instituto mi mente se aclaro y me dejo algo muy claro:

_Solo eres otra mas para la lista. Solo ha sido seducción, nada más._

Decidida y aprovechando que no me veía saque el pañuelo de mi bota y se lo puse sobre la boca. De la impresión aspiro fuertemente y su cabeza se le cayó contra su hombro. Me deshice de sus brazos y camine hasta la puerta. Le mire por última vez. Aun desmayado parecía un dios heleno.

Toque 2 golpes a la puerta y esta se abrió dejando paso a Alice, que traia todo preparado.

-¿Todo bien Bella? Has tardado mucho tiempo.

Aun tenía el corazón a mil por aquel beso. Me miro de forma suspicaz y se contesto a su pregunta.

-Tienes el carmín corrido. ¡Bella!

-Venga tenemos que llevarlo antes de que se despierte.

Y allí estábamos los 3: Alice y yo cargábamos con un desmayado Edward en una silla (qué Alice había robado de la oficina) con ruedas que chirriaban a la velocidad que íbamos. Y allí estaba nuestro objetivo: la torre.

Mientras Alice preparaba a su hermano yo me cambie utilizando la ropa que Alice me había traído. Quitamos la pesada estrella de madera de su pedestal y levantamos a Edward como pudimos (pesaba más de lo que parecía), cuando lo íbamos a subir a la torre oímos un grito:

-¿¡E que hacéis ahí!?-dijo la voz de un hombre. _Oh dios mío se acabo nos han pillado._

El chico corrió hacia nosotras y se quedo contemplando la escena con los ojos como platos:

Y es que no era para menos:

Alice y yo cargábamos con el capitán del equipo de rugby en ropa interior y con capa (cortesía de Alice) para ponerlo sobre el pedestal.

Nos quedamos petrificadas. Cerre los ojos con fuerza y Espere que el chico gritara pidiendo auxilio. Pero no ocurrió.

Cuando abrí los ojos lo vi frente a nosotras cogiendo a Edward sobre sus hombros

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?

-Gracias-le susurre mientras el peso de Edward desaparecía de mis hombros.-Por que nos …

-Me apetece.

Había poca luz en el gimnasio pero pude observarle muy bien. Era un chico rubio de pelo desordenado. Tenía la nariz redonda y pómulos resaltados. Me recordaba un poco a la amiga de Emmett.

El extraño coloco a Edward sentado sobre el pedestal y Alice le escribió en su pecho una gran S para rematar la desconocido cogio la sabana y cubrio a Edward mientras nos decia:

-Sera mejor que vayais con el resto fuera antes de que alguien os heche de menos.

Alice sindecir nada salio corriendo y me espero impaciente en la como el desconocido desaparecia entre las sombras de las gradas.

-Bella rapido!-me grito lo mas alto que pudo Alice.

Y asi dimos por finalizada la operación C

Narrador POV

Todo iba sobre ruedas para Bella y sentaron con el resto de los alumnso en las gradas del campo y esperaron al momento cumbre.

Emmett se les unio totalmente emocionado por helecho de no tener toque de queda y poder quedare jugando con los videojuegos hasta las tantas con Dani,un amigo de su clase.

Mientras todos conversábamos Jacob con la ayuda de otros estudiantes coloco el pedestal en forma de torre y la 'estrella' cerca del atril donde el director se coloco.

Se aclaro su garganta y comenzó con el discurso:

-Este será u gran año, queridos estudiantes. Este año ganaremos en campeonato por que contamos con una defensa inquebranable, los dos flakers mas rápidos del estado-dos chicos a su lado chocaron las manos-y sobre todo por que contamos con un capitán que nos llevara a la victoria-y todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir y a vitorear.

Por eso este año le pedimos a la estrella del Internado que por favor cumpla nuestro sueño de ser campeones-dijo gritándole al micrófono.-En las gradas cantaban y vitoreaban mientras que Alice y yo no quitábamos los ojos de aquella manta, que hacia varios segundos había empezado a moverse. El director cogió la manta y tiro de ella.

Y entonces se hizo el silencio. Edward había despertado y estaba sentado sobre el pedestal mirando hacia las gradas totalmente aterrorizado.

El director miraba a su 'gran capitán' con los ojos como platos. Alice estaba aguantándose la risa como podía, al igual que Emmett, que lo disimulaba mejor.

Pero el mejor momento fue cuando alguien de entre las gradas frito:

-¡Bonitos gayumbos Capi, espero que también tengan superpoderes!

Y todo el Internado comenzó a carcajearse del pobre capitán que se tapaba como podía con la capa roja. Lo que hizo que la gente se riera mas de el.

-Pero Señor Cullen que ha hecho?

-¡No fui yo! ¡Fue esa chica del antifaz!-dijo tratando de disculparse

-Esa es la excusa más vieja que e oído en mi vida.- ¡Esta castigado! ¡A partir de mañana se le niegan todas las salidas que haya!¡Además ayudara en el colegio con la limpieza! y …y…-El director le gritaba mientras que Edward se sonrojaba mas aun.

**HOLA A TODOS!!!**

**Pobre Edward…La verdad es que si me dio penita,pero tengo k agradecerle a mi amiga Ane que me la wapa!Solo tu tienes esa mente tan sumamente perversa…**

**Ahora habra que ver…Edward se vengara?**

**Descubrira quien es la chica del antifaz o se lo dira Bella…**

**Si lo siento pero es cada uno entra en un momento determinado!!**

**Alguno a aparecido antes! 1 alma caritativa!**

**Ya sbeis Reviews!**

**Por favor nada de amenazas de muerte por lo que le emos echo al pobre!**

**Siley**


	14. Notas en la Ventana

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**14.-Notas en la ventana**

Y allí estábamos nosotras. Para festejar este gran triunfo habíamos decidido celebrarlo en mi habitación ya que era la más apartada y no tenia ninguna 'vecina' que pudiera quejarse de nuestros gritos de alegria.

¿Que mas se podia pedir?

Estaba con mi mejor amiga 'la pequeña endemoniada' (como decía Emmett)

Rodeadas de chuches, porquerías, patatas…

Acababa de ridiculizar al play –boy del Internado y no tenia ni idea de quien había sido

Y estaba en pijama… ¡eso si que era vida!

-¡A sido genial! ¡Bella te adoro! ¡Eres como la hermana que siempre quise tener!-gritaba Alice a mi lado. Y no era para menos, mi pequeña amiga se había comido casi todo el chocolate que habíamos comprado…y para colmo se había bebido 3 L de coca cola…Juntando eso con la hiperactividad que la caracterizaba…¡se había convertido en un terremoto!

Después de toda aquella locura yo lo único que pedia era silencio y la pequeña duendecillo tenia ganas de seguir la fiesta.

'_No mientas, lo que quieres es dejar de pensar en el beso de E…'_

-No sigas hablando maldita conciencia…

-¿Decías algo Bella?-Me pregunto Alice mientras rebuscaba en mi armario. La ropa volaba por toda la habitación. Parecía estar buscando algo, pero tenia la impresión de que ni ella lo sabia.

-No nada.

-Como sea. Bella nos vamos de compras, necesitas ir de compras. Como puedes vivir solo con este tono de ropa? me pregunto levantando un montón de ropa negra del suelo.

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cogió su bolso y se puso la chaqueta. Era una imagen curiosa. Llevaba los shorts de su pijama y unas zapatillas de peluche rosas. No tenia ni fuerza ni ganas de levantarme de la cama, no podía ni hablar del cansancio. Pero eso no era lo que frenaba a ir de compras.

-Alice son las 4 de la mañana.

Se giro hacia mi pero ni se movió de la puerta.

-Vale. Tienes 8 horas para dormir. Después nos iremos de compras, Bella realmente lo necesitas.-Se tumbo a mi lado y se arropo con las sabanas.

-si…si todo lo que quieras Ali…-dije completamente dormida.

-¿Lo que quiera?-pregunto con voz demasiado interesada.

-Si, si, si, si…Por favor Ali duérmete.

**Al día siguiente**

Me desperté completamente feliz. Y eso era extraño en mí. Alice roncaba a mi lado, parecía tan tranquila, tan pacifica así…La tape bien para que no cogiese frió (no me gustaría tener que atarla a una cama para que hiciera reposo) y me vestí para ir a tomar un poco el aire.

Me puse unos vaqueros negros con una camiseta gris y me agarre el pelo en una coleta.

Cogí las llaves de mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo oí mucho alboroto en la sala de juegos.

Seguramente las chicas habían puesto fotos de Super-Cullen y estaban todas emocionadas…

Baje las escaleras y entre al abarrotado salón. Las chicas cuchicheaban en grupitos. Eso me ponía enferma.

-A quien se referirá…-cotilleaban 2 chicas de mi clase de Química a mi lado.

-No lo se. Pero parece que se lo ha tomado muy a pecho…Pero las demás le debemos mucho a 'la chica enmascarada'. Desnudó a Edward Cullen… ¡es mi heroína!

Por un momento me quede estática. ¿No estaban hablando de mi, verdad?

-¿De que habláis?-pregunte en un susurro.

-Oh bella ¿pero es que no lo has leído?-me grito como si me hubiese perdido algo importante.

-¿El que?

Me cogio del codo y me arrastro hasta el enorme ventanal que daba al patio.

Tenia un mensaje escrito con una caligrafía perfecta. ¿Pero a que idiota se le ocurriría escribir ahí?

Increíblemente no dude la respuesta a mi propia pregunta

_Enhorabuena enmascarada,_

_Conseguiste tu objetivo: dejarme en ridículo delante de todos. Estoy seguro que disfrutaste de lo lindo. La venganza es dulce y yo la voy a disfrutar._

_El que avisa no es traidor. No me gustaría pillarte desprevenida._

_Edward Cullen._

Y lo único que pude hacer fue reírme. Reírme de la nota, reírme de los cotilleos…reírme por que si. Estoy segura de que mis 2 acompañantes pensaban que me había dado un ataque o algo, pero no podía hablar.

-¿Estas…bien Bella?-Me pregunto una de ellas, que se había alejado de mí por miedo a sufrir algún daño en medio de mi ataque.

-Si...si debo irme…-Encorvada del dolor que me había provocado la risa camine hacia mi habitación. Alice seguía dormida y no me parecía bien despertarla. Después de todo era algo que podía hacer yo sola.

'_No lo hagas Bella…Es meterse en problemas…'_

Cállate Maldita conciencia

'_Bells tu vida no necesita mas problemas'_

¿Quien habla de problemas? yo solo voy a agradecerle la advertencia

Sonriéndome a mi misma me sente en mi escritorio. Saque una hoja con ribete del colegio y un bolígrafo y comencé a pensar.

-Bella no estarás haciendo los deberes ¿verdad? existe un día para hacer los deberes por si no lo sabias, se llama domingo.-me dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No estoy escribiendo una carta de agradecimiento, pero aun no tengo muy claro lo que tengo que…-No termine la frase por que Alice me miraba de una forma muy rara, sin comprender mis intenciones-El capitán-Superman nos a dejado una nota en el salón de juegos.

Alice se levanto de un salto y se sentó a mi lado.

-¡O dios mío! ¡Mi hermano nos mata, tu padrino nos mata, mi madre me crucifica, mi padre me corta las tarjetas e crédito en 1000 cachitos!-gritaba a los 4 vientos cuando alguien comenzó a llamar insistentemente a la puerta

Vale, reconozco que me entro miedo, no, más era terror. Cogí a Alice de la mano y nos acercamos lentamente hacia la puerta

-Espero por vuestro bien que me abráis la puerta en 3 segundos ¡o la tiro abajo!

Suspire aliviada y abrí la puerta.

-Buenos días Emmett. Porque…-Cerro la puerta y nos encaro con su peor cara.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto con toda naturalidad Alice.

-¿Por que se supone que os voy a tener que matar?-nos pregunto seriamente mientras caminaba hacia nosotras lentamente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Prefería decirle la verdad antes de que se enfadara con nosotras.

-Bueno Emmett, lo siento es que...

-Nos hemos pasado toda la noche comiendo porquerías y riéndonos de la ceremonia-Dijo Alice rápidamente.-Sabemos que te hacia mucha ilusión y aquí estábamos riéndonos de lo que paso. Lo siento hermanito.

-Lo siento-dije lo mas convincente posible.

- Esta bien-dijo no muy convencido-pensé que era algo peor. ¿Habéis leído la nota que a dejado Edward abajo?-Sur expresión cambio y se puso a sonreír-No es que me alegre de lo que le hicieron a mi hermano. Como agarre a los cabecillas los espachurro-un escalofrió me recorrió mi espalda-pero me gusto verle caer de su trono. Hacia tiempo que no le veía tan rojo. ¿Que tenéis pensado hacer hoy?

-Pues yo…-Comencé pero Alice me corto

-Nos vamos de compras. Bella necesita ropa nueva a juego con su nueva vida. Ah y un vestido para el baile de navidad.

Vale, yo iba a decir que quería ir a una libraría a comprar algún libro para leer. Alice había reventado mis planes.

-No me gusta ir de compras Alice.

-Me lo prometiste ayer. Todo lo que yo quiera…

-¡Que hiciste que! ¡Pero que has hecho!-me grito Emmett.

-¡No es verdad!-me defendí rápidamente.

-¿Vas a romper tu promesa Bella?-Y me puso su mejor carita de pena. Tenia que pedirle a Emmett que me enseñara a resistirme a eso.

- Vamonos. ¿Vienes Emmett?

-¿Y pasarme toda la tarde en el centro comercial de tiendas con esa pequeña mosca revoloteando?-dijo señalando a Alice-No gracias. Me voy al gimnasio. ¡Que lo paséis bien chicas!-me tendió la mano y me la estrecho con solemnidad-A sido un placer conocerte.

-¡Solo nos vamos de compras y no a la guerra Emmett!-y de repente me acorde de algo-Emmett ¿como llevan lo de mi móvil?

-Aun nada. No te preocupes les meteré prisa.-y me dio un codazo amistoso

-Gracias-y se lo devolví

-Bueno vamonos, ¡el centro comercial solo estará abierto por 5 horas mas!

**E vuelto!!**

**Buff 3 meses sin ordenador ni internet!!**

**Casi no me acordaba ni como se encendía el mío!!!!!**

**Y bueno que decir que no me acordaba ni de mis propias contraseñas…Pero por fin e conseguido subir el cap!**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto!!!Acepto todas las amenazas y puñaladas que me lanzeis,me las merezco!**

**Espero que guste y ya sabeis **

**REVIEWS!**

.


	15. Asuntos pendientes

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**15.-Asuntos pendientes **

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida del internado no podía parar de pensar en las palabras de mi mejor amiga:

…**A juego con su nueva vida…**

¿Mi nueva vida?

Mi cabeza estaba echa un autentico lió. Llevaba en este internado 6 semanas y era como si solo llevase unos días. Estar allí, rodeada de mis amigos era la mejor sensación que había tenido en mi vida.

Y sin poder evitarlo la culpa volvió a mí.

_¿Y James que? ¿Tan pronto lo has olvidado? ¿Tanto significaba para ti que ni siquiera podías respirar si no estabas con el?_

No. Pensar así me entristecía mucho. Pero mi mente tenía razón. Desde que entre allí apenas había pensado en James y en todo lo que significaba para mí.

Mi culpabilidad crecía al darme cuenta de la aplastadora verdad:

Que estaba mejor sin el y el estaba mejor sin mi

James no se merecía esto. El necesitaba mucho mas de lo que lo yo le podía aun estaba incompleta. No era justo que me esperase. Debía seguir adelante y olvidarme.

James me proporcionaba lo que me faltaba en aquel momento de mi vida: protección y libertad (o algo así al menos) Era lo que mas necesitaba en _mi anterior vida_ (como lo llamaba Alice). Pero estar aquí, en este internado, me estaba cambiando. Me sentía mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás me había sentido en mi vida. Y eso me hacia sentir bien. No, bien no, G_enial_. Era una extraña sensación que nunca había tenido, nunca me había valido por mi misma siempre había tenido a James o a cualquier persona a mis espaldas para que no me equivocase, para que nada me pasara.

Pero yo quería equivocarme, quería cometer errores y aprender de ellos. No necesitaba tener a alguien en mi espalda para que evitase eso. Quería completar lo que faltaba en mi vida con mis propias vivencias y deseos. Yo lo deseaba.

Y por fin lo tenía.

Y no pensaba perderlo por nada del mundo.

- Esta bien. Señorita Mary Alice Cullen…-no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la recepción del Internado. Alice le dijo su nombre a la recepcionista y esta la busco en una larga lista. Le sonrió y contesto-Esta bien. Tiene permiso para salir señorita Cullen. Su nombre-dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-Isabella Swan.-Volvió a la lista y pasó unas cuantas hojas hasta llegar a mi nombre

-Lo siento señorita Swan pero usted no tiene permiso para salir del Internado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Porque?

-Lo siento pero sus padres no nos dieron autorización para su salida del recinto. Lo siento.-y se metió a la recepción dejándome allí con cara de pasmadote.

Definitivamente cuando creo que mis padres se habían olvidado de mi aparecen de la nada y me fastidian el día. Increíble pero cierto.

-No me lo puedo creer.-le dije a Alice sin apartar la vista de la puerta de salida. Tan cercana pero allá vez tan lejos.

-Bueno pues nos quedamos entonces. Ya buscaremos algo que hacer.

La mire con admiración. ¿Que persona cuerda se quedaría conmigo aun teniendo permiso para salir? Esta claro: Una buena amiga.

-No Alice tú vete de compras. Llevas hablando de que quieres ir desde hace algunas semanas.-siempre se quedaba conmigo. Cada fin de semana.

-No voy a dejarte sola Bella.-dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-Alice disfruta de la libertad por las 2 ¿de acuerdo? Además tengo algunas cosas que resolver. Todo estará bien.

La empuje hacia la puerta, pero aun parecía indecisa.

-Solo con una condición-me dijo mientras se colocaba bien su bolso.-Que no te quejes de lo que te vaya a comprar.

Sabia que discutir contra Alice era imposible, siempre me tocaba perder. Así que me di por vencida antes de tiempo.

-Esta bien pero solo con otra condición.-Asintió-Nada rosa ni fucsia ni derivados

Asintió me abrazo y salio corriendo hacia el parking como alma que lleva las compras.

Ya me preocuparía mas tarde de eso. Ahora tenia que poner mi vida en orden.

Corrí hacia la zona deportiva del Internado en busca de mi primer objetivo. Corrí por las canchas del polideportivo y me metí corriendo al gimnasio.

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo un ruido estrepitoso, lo que hizo que todo el gimnasio se diera la vuelta para mirar en mi dirección. Genial, me sonroje tanto que me vi obligada a bajar el rostro. Entre despacio, con cuidado de no tropezar con algo y caer. Seria el colmo.

Camine y pregunte hasta que un chico me dijo que Emmett estaba en la sala de pesas. Agradecida le sonreí y me dirigí hacia allí.

-Ey Emmett.-Se giro y puso su mejor cara de sorpresa.

-Hola Bella. ¿Y la sesión de compras? ¡No me digas que has conseguido escaparte!-dijo con un tono lleno de orgullo.

-No, es una larga historia. Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente.-Dejo las pesas en el suelo y cogió una toalla de su mochila. Se acerco a mí.

-¿Esta todo bien?-¿estaba preocupado por mi? Se que esto sonara de lo mas egoísta pero eso me hizo sentir bien.

-¿Siguen trabajando en mi móvil esos amigos tuyos?

-Si y me han dicho que muy pronto…

-No quiero que lo arreglen. No lo necesito.

-Pero Bella como vas a llamar a J…–Y le corte antes de que pronunciase su nombre.

-No quiero llamar a nadie de mi pasado. Todo lo que necesito esta aquí.

-Como quieras. Les diré que lo dejen.-Se quedo mirandome fijamente durante unos instantes y me sonrió -Están distinta Bella. No se que es pero…te sienta bien el cambio.

-Gracias. Ahora necesito ir a ocuparme de mi vida.-Salte le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo.

Estaba eufórica y sin ninguna razón. ¡Y me encantaba sentirme así!

Corrí por los pasillos desiertos del internado hasta que llegue mi objetivo.

Mire a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarme de que no había nadie y saque boli y papel de mi bolsillo. Me sentía inspirada así que comencé a escribir:

_Gracias Superman por la advertencia, pero ¿que te hace pensar que podrás conmigo o tan siquiera encontrarme? Buena suerte capitán, la vas a necesitar_

_PD-Tienes razón, si que disfrute de lo lindo. _

'_La enmascarada'_

Corto, claro y conciso. Sobraban más palabras. Volví a asegurarme de que me encontraba sola en el pasillo y puse la nota en la rendija de la taquilla de Cullen,

Cuando conseguí meterla de tal manera que no se viera sobresalir mucho, suspire aliviada y salí del pasillo.

Mi intención era que nadie me viera en el edificio, pero no tuve esa suerte. Al doblar la esquina tropecé con alguien y caí sobre el.

-Lo siento, no mire por dond…-pero al fijarme en la persona me quede sin palabras. Era aquel chico que nos ayudo con la broma que le gastamos a Cullen.

-¿Otra vez metiéndote en líos?-me pregunto mientras se levantaba y me tendía la mano para ayudarme a mí.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-le pregunte al ver que sonreía.

-Salías corriendo de un sitio en el que no deberías estar un sábado y tienes la palabra culpable escrita en la frente.

Me caía bien. En la oscuridad de aquel almacén donde le conocimos no pude verle bien, pero ahora era distinto. Era un chico alto, leonino de pelo rubio corto. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa azul que hacia que sus ojos resaltaran incluso mas si eso era posible.

-Me llamo Bella, Bella Swan.-le dije sacudiendo un poco la mano con la que me estaba ayudando a levantarme.

-Jasper Hale.

-¿Como es que no te había visto desde 'el incidente'?-_Bien Bella vaya pregunta más estupida que acabas de hacer a una persona que acabas de conocer._

-Estudio en el último curso. Seguramente por eso no me habías visto antes. Mis aulas están en el edificio C.

-¿Y que haces aquí_?_

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿no crees?

-Esto…pues yo estaba…-no sabia que decirle.

-¿También ibas hacia la biblioteca a estudiar, verdad?-me dijo suspicazmente.

-Si claro, pero iba a buscar un libro que se me había olvidado en mi cuarto.

-Un placer volver a verte en una mejor situación Bella.-Inclino un poco su cabeza a modo de despedida y se dirigió por el pasillo del que yo acababa de salir. Me había dejado de piedra. Pero aun tenía una pregunta en mente que no podía quedarse sin respuesta.

-¿Por qué nos ayudaste?-le pregunte desde la esquina del pasillo.

Se giro un poco hacia mi sin dejar de caminar y sonrió. Alzo sus hombros y negó con su cabeza. Se despidió con la mano y entro por una puerta, desapareciendo así de mi vista.

Me había quedado en aquella esquina sin saber que hacer ni decir. Este chico me había dejado de piedra. Escondía algo, ¿sino por que se iba a arriesgar en ayudarnos?

Me iba a marchar cuado vi la peor escena que podían contemplar mis ojos.

Una animadora salía del baño muy despacio y sin hacer ruido y se dirigió hacia la taquilla de Cullen.

¡NO NO NO NO NO NO POR FAVOR NO HAGAS ESO!

'_Te dije que era una mala idea…'_

Cállate estupida conciencia, quizás sea una coincidencia.

Pero mis esperanzas se esfumaron al ver que sostenía mi nota entre sus manos y comenzaba a echar pestes sobre mi persona.

-¡Maldita Swan fue ella la que le hizo eso a mi Edward!-dijo en tono contenido, como si estuviera furiosa.-Debo decírselo a Edward, ¡que contento se va a poner cuando vea que YO la e descubierto!

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Ahora si que estaba en un lío.

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Ya me e puesto las pilas y estoy escribiendo a toda maquina!!!!**

**Además tengo otro proyecto que quiero empezar pero todavía le faltan un par de retoques, así que aun habrá que esperar!!jaja**

**Pobre Bella… ¿Qué creéis que hará Edward ahora? Jajajajaja**

**Los reviews me ayudan con la escasez de inspiración que tengo últimamente!!!!**

**REVIEWS!!!**

**REVIEWS!!!**

**REVIEWS!!!**

**Siley Masen**


	16. Mensajes nocturnos

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**16.- Mensajes nocturnos**

Alice me va a matar… ¿pero por que no la hice caso?

'_Por que te gusta Cullen y te gusta picarle…eres taaan infantil algunas veces…'_

Conciencia eso esta fuera de lugar. ¿¡Como me a gustar Cullen?! Si es un

'_guapo, de ojos verdes, musculoso, un gran besador, cañon…_

Un play boy antipático y creído, que trata de pena a todas y cada una de las chicas del Internado. Yo no soy una excepción

_Dirás lo que quieras, pero a mi no me engañas, estoy dentro de tu cabeza. Piensas en el constantemente. Incluso mas que James. Además la gente puede llegar a cambiar._

-El no-suspire contra mi almohada y hundí mi rostro en ella. Era tan fácil estar allí sola. Sin preocupaciones ni problemas. No quería ni pensar que ocurriría cuando esa estupida animadora le contase a Edward la verdad.

_Oh dios mío… ¿Desde cuando lo llamas Edward?_

-¡Mierda!-Grite amortiguando el grito contra la almohada.¿Pero que demonios me estaba pasando?

-Vaya así que todo ha ido bien en i ausencia no?-me pregunto una vocecita desde la puerta. Alcé mi cabeza un poco de su escondite para ver a Alice apoyada contra el marco de mi puerta. Estaba rodeada de un sinfín de bolsas de colores y tamaños distintos. Con algo de dificultad empujo las bolsas dentro de la habitación y cerro la puerta.

-¿Algo que debas contarme Bella?-me pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-No-le dije poniendo mi cabeza otra vez en la almohada.

-Se que no dices la verdad. Cuando éramos pequeños mi hermano también se escondía en su almohada cuando había echo algo mas.

Sonreí al imaginarme a un pequeño Emmett escondiéndose como yo.

-Pobre Emmett, te matara cuando sepa que me lo has contado.

-¿Emmett? no yo me refería a Edward.-dijo Alice mientras trataba de ordenar todo lo que había comprado.

Mierda, por que siempre que quieres dejar de pensar en alguien o en algo, ¿resulta que acaba apareciendo por todas partes?

-Vamos Bella no puede ser tan malo.

-¿Quieres apostar?-le dije sin mover ni un músculo

-No has matado a nadie ¿verdad?

-No

-Entonces no puede ser tan malo.

-Cullen sabe que soy yo la que le gasto la broma.

Alice, que en ese momento estaba acomodando las bolsas en mi abarrotado escritorio, se quedo estática en el sitio. Se giro hacia mí con cara de terror.

-Estoy muerta.-Dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-No sabe nada de ti. Creerá que solo fui yo, no debes preocuparte.-Decidí contarle todo antes de que se volviese loca y encargase por Internet un chaleco antibalas.

-Bella por que lo hiciste-me pregunto algo mas calmada-Ahora se vengara de ti y eso no es del todo justo ya que fuimos las 2 las que…

-Alice no digas eso. Fue idea mía. Además ¿que es lo peor que me puede hacer? No le tengo miedo y tu no tienes por que preocuparte.

Decidí que era el momento de cambiar de tema.

-Alice como pretendes que la tienda abra mañana si les dejas sin existencias?

-Ja ja muy graciosa Bella.-dijo de forma envenenada.

-¿Cómo pretendes meter eso en tu ya lleno armario?

-Tonta Bella no es para mi sino para ti!

Me quede de piedra. Todo aquello era para mi?

-No digas nada. Se que a lo mejor te parece un poco exagerado pero lo necesitas. Tu ropa es demasiado calurosa para el tiempo que hace aquí. Además no puedo permitir que vayas por el internado con cualquier pinta ahora que eres mi hermanita.

-Alice aquí usamos uniformes 5 días a la semana.

-¿Y los fines de semana? ¿Y después de las clases? ¿Y para ir desayunar?-me pregunto mientras sacaba mi ropa de mi cuarto.

-¿Alice que haces en mi armario?

-Sitio. ¿Como pretendes meter todo lo que te e comprado?

-Alice no voy a aceptar que me hayas comprado todo esto.

-Bella vas a cargar con toda la culpa delante de Edward. Déjame pagarte así. Tú vas a evitar que mi propia familia me mate.

-Alice no me parec…

-¿Sabes que quejarte no servirá de nada no? Quejarte digo.

Si realmente lo sabía. Baje mis hombros en señal de rendición y Alice lo tomo con alegría.

Me senté junto a ella en el suelo y comencé a desempaquetar. La ropa era increíble.

-Pruébate esto.-Era una especie jersey en forma de kimono azul y unos vaqueros.

Era extraño vestir de otro color que no fuera el negro.

-Estas genial Bella. Pareces otra.-Y cuando me iba a dar la vuelta para comprobar mi nuevo look tropecé con mis deportivas y caí-Pero indudablemente sigues siendo la misma. ¿Estas bien?

-Si, ya estoy acostumbrada. ¿Oye y que es eso?-Al levantarme vi 2 grandes paquetes blancos sobre la cama. Era imposible que no llamasen mi atención.

-Nuestros trajes para el baile de Navidad de la escuela. ¿Quieres verlos?-¿Cómo se supone que le iba a decir que no cuando solo la idea de que los viera la emocionaba tanto? Me gustaba hacerla feliz. Ya habíamos estado discutiendo sobre el baile. Yo me negaba a ir, sobre todo por que había que ir acompañada obligatoriamente. Genial si no tenía bastante con tener que ir obligada encima tenía que buscarme a alguna pareja dispuesta a ir conmigo. La idea no me apasionaba nada, pero Alice no era fácil de disuadir y acabe cediendo y le prometí que iría.

-Claro.

Abrió con delicadeza los 2 paquetes y me quede asombrada. Yo no era la típica chica que llevaría un vestido, ni siquiera cuando la situación lo requiriese, pero tenía que reconocer que si algún día llegaba ese momento, definitivamente iba a dejar que Alice escogiera. Era hermoso.

Mi vestido era largo hasta el suelo y tenía una pequeña cola. De cuero negro y de escote palabra de honor. El vestido era ceñido al cuerpo hasta las caderas y luego se ensanchaba algo, estilizando mi 'no existente'silueta, Los zapatos eran planos (Gracias a dios) y plateados.

-¿Te gusta?-me pregunto algo temerosa al ver que no había dicho ni palabra.

-Claro Alice ¡es impresionante! ¿Cómo es el tuyo?

Satisfecha por mi nuevo entusiasmo saco su vestido de la caja. Era también de palabra de honor de color morado muy claro. Le llegaría por debajo de las rodillas y tenia una cinta que rodeaba el vestido a la altura de la cintura. Sus zapatos eran completamente opuestos a los míos, eran dorados y con un tacón de infarto. Definitivamente ese vestido solo le podía quedar bien a ella.

-Estas genial.-le dije cuando se lo probó.

-Bella pensé que no te iba a gustar nada lo del vestido. Conociéndote pensé que el día del baile te ibas a encerrar aquí y no saldrías asta que la noche terminara.

-¿De que me vale mi resistencia si estoy segura de que tu tirarías mi puerta abajo? Además nunca e ido a ningún baile. Tengo curiosidad.

-¿Nunca as ido a un baile? ¿En tu colegio no se organizaba ninguno?-me pregunto muy sorprendida.

-James decía que no le gustaba verme así vestida. Como un trozo de carne a la vista de todos los tíos del colegio. Por eso nunca fuimos.

-Ah-dijo Alice de forma desdeñosa. Sabia de sobra cual era la opinión de Alice respecto a James.-Pues esta vez no tienes excusa. Ese día eres mía.

-¿Día?

-Claro, hay que prepararse para el baile de forma concienzuda! Manicura, pedicura, peluquería, maquillaje… ¡todo el lote!-grito completamente emocionada mientras que yo cada vez mas me lamentaba de la decisión que había tomado de ir.

**Al dia siguiente**

**5 de la mañana en la habitación de Bella.**

Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi

Aticé el despertador pero este no dejo de pitar. Lo aporree a conciencia esta vez pero nada.¿Que demonios le pasaba?

Mire la hora… ¿las 5 de la mañana? ¿Por que sonaba la alarma?

Ahora mismo maldecía el hecho de que Emmett me hubiese dejado un móvil para emergencias.

Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi

-Estupido móvil. ¿Pero quien me llama a estas horas?

Era un mensaje.

_Bella es urgente por favor ven a mi habitación. Alice_

Parecía urgente. Me levante como pude y me puse las deportivas. Ni me cambie de ropa y salí en pijama. Total en los pasillos no me iba a cruzar con nadie. Todo el mundo estaba dormido. Me arrastre hasta su habitación y llame a la puerta.

Pero nadie me contesto

-Alice… ¿estas bien?-Pero nada.

Me comencé a preocupar un poco.

-¿Alice?

Entonces es cuando oí un golpe y un quejido. Sonreí aliviada. Espere y abrió la puerta.

-¿Bella que haces aquí a estas horas?-una Alice en camisón me abrió la puerta. Estaba más dormida que despierta.

-Tu me has mandado un mensaje diciendo que viniera Alice.-le dije simplemente.

-Bella llevo dormida desde las 10 de la noche. No te e mandado ningún mensaje.

La mire sin comprender y algo debió hacerle gracia. Se aparto y me dejo sitio para entrar.

-Anda pasa. Vamos a dormir.

Me tumbe junto a ella y antes de quedarme dormida solo pude pensar en aquel mensaje.

¿Alice me había mentido o es que me estaba perdiendo algo?

**Hola a tods!!**

**Se que los capis son muy cortos pero asi se mantiene el suspense!**

**Que opinais:alice se a equivocado o lo a hecho dormida?o**** no?**

**Jaja asta el siguiente cap!!**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**Siley Masen**


	17. Lo que es Dulce

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**17.-Lo que Es dulce**

Los molestos rayos del sol me despertaron al día siguiente. Recordé el mensaje que había recibido en el móvil y la urgencia de Alice. ¿Pero por que me había dicho que no había sido ella? La busque por su habitación pero no la encontré. Mire la hora en su reloj de pared y ya eran las 3 de la tarde. Sabia de sobra que era domingo pero algo en mi interior me hacia estar inquieta.

Alice entro por la puerta con la toalla y el neceser en la mano.

-¡Buenos días mi pequeño zombie! ¿Que tal as dormido?

-Bien. Alice sigo sin entender por que…

-Vamos Bella será una novatada. ERES LA NUEVA DEL INTERNADO.

-¿Una novatada casi 2 meses mas tarde de haber entrado?

-Bella no se si te has dado cuenta que aquí la gente no es muy lumbreras…No se es ocurriría nada que hacer. No te preocupes más. Vamos vistete y vámonos a dar una vuelta.-Camine hacia la puerta para ir hasta mi habitación pero antes de conseguir dar 3 pasos Alice me detuvo.

-Tengo algo para que te pongas.-y me tendió una bolsa.- ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

-Alice que…

-Va va no quiero oír quejas. Cambiate y pensemos lo que vamos a hacer.

Me puse rápidamente los vaqueros desgastados que había dentro de la bolsa a juego con un jersey a rayas azul oscuras y negras. Me calcé las mismas deportivas y antes incluso de que pudiera sentarme Alice ya me estaba empujando hacia fuera.

Corrimos al comedor ya que a las 15:30 derraba sus puertas. Cogimos 2 bandejas y las llenamos con todo lo que pudimos y salimos corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Era enorme. Tranquilamente podías gritar que al otro lado no te iban a escuchar. La parte de abajo era la biblioteca con más de 30 filas de estanterías llenas de libros y la de arriba estaba repartida por pequeños cubículos para poder estudiar. Cada cubículo tenía una mesa de madera y 4 sillas a juego.

Nos metimos en el cubículo mas alejado para no molestar a los pocos que estaban estudiando y cerramos la puerta.

Comimos y reímos durante horas. No teníamos reloj y tampoco nos importaba. No había prisa alguna. Estábamos a punto de salir cuando Alice recibió una llamada en su móvil:

-¿Si? ¡A hola! ¿Que tal?-grito completamente emocionada-Si ya imagino...dentro de 2 semanas… ¡enserio! Es genial…no le avises tranquila ¡yo me ocupo de eso!...¡Le encantara!¡Si que puedes claro! Ya quedaremos tengo tantas cosas que contarte…Esta bien ¡Adiós!-Y colgó.

-¿Algo bueno?-Le pregunte mientras echaba las sobras de la comida en una papelera.

-Ni te imaginas… ¡Rose va a venir al baile!

-¿Rose?-me lo dijo como si fuese alguien a quien yo debía conocer.

-La novia de Emmett! Es modelo y viaja mucho por eso se ven poco. ¡Pero va a venir al baile! ¡Ya veras cuando Emmett la vea! Siempre la echa mucho de menos pero se lo calla. La quiere con locura desde hace años…-hablaba risueña.

Me estuvo contando de ella mientras volvíamos a su habitación. Se llamaba Rosalie Hale y era modelo de una famosa revista de moda. Tenia la misma edad que Emmett y se conocían desde bebes. Llevaban saliendo tantos años que Alice ni siquiera recordaba cuando comenzaron.

Volví a mi habitación a eso de la 1 de la mañana. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera me cambie de ropa. Solo me quite las zapatillas a patadas y me tire sobre mi cama.

Debería haberme cambiado de ropa

**Al día siguiente…**

Me levante incluso antes de que mi despertador sonase. Me sentía enérgica. Cogí la toalla y el neceser y me fui a ducharme rápidamente. No cogí ni ropa para cambiarme. Después de todo… ¿Quién iba a estar despierto alas 6:30 de la mañana?

La ducha me sirvió para relajarme. Cerré los ojos y deje que el agua recorriese mi cuerpo. Me pase 30 minutos bajo el agua caliente. Se estaba tan bien, sin preocupaciones ni problemas…tan relajada que se me había olvidado de que tenia que prepararme para las clases .Como el baño se encontraba muy cerca de mi habitación así que me envolví en mi toalla y fui asta allí.

El lado bueno de llevar uniforme (el único lado bueno creo yo) era que Alice no tenia que elegirme ropa por las mañanas ni que yo me iba a volver loca para elegir entre la gran cantidad que tenia ahora.

Abrí el armario y grite.

Jamás había gritado así.

¡Y no era para menos!

Vació. Mi armario estaba vació ¡Pero que demonios! ¡Alice lo lleno ayer hasta el punto que no se podía ni siquiera cerrar la puerta!

Entonces vi que en el fondo alguien había pegado una nota.

_Parece que la suerte esta de mi lado Isabella. Recuerda que hoy tenemos examen de literatura. Solo por eso te dejo un uniforme especialmente e diseñado para ti._

_Espero que te guste y buena suerte_

No comprendí lo del examen hasta que me di cuenta de que era un examen final: Ir o suspender hasta julio. Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Me la había jugado bien.

Mire en mi armario y encontré una bolsa negra colgada de la puerta, de esas que se utilizan para guardar los trajes. Baje la cremallera…

Y volvi a gritar.

**Edward POV**

-Estas muy contento capitán.-me dijo Mike mientras desayunábamos.-Mas que de costumbre.

-Es que hoy es un gran día Mike. Hoy hay examen.-le dije conteniendo la emoción.

-¿Por el examen de Literatura? Yo estoy pensando en no presentarme.

_No eres el único-_pensé para mí_. _Desde que Tanya me había revelado el gran secreto (después de salir con ella y de ir al cine…a la ultima fila…en fin háganse a idea)

Isabella Swan era mi nuevo objetivo.

Se iba a enterar de que con Edward Cullen no se mete nadie y que nadie lo puede avergonzar sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Gracias a la broma que ella me gasto el director me había castigado a dar clases particulares, y a no salir del internado entre semana y los fines de semana hasta año nuevo. Aparte de que tenia que ayudar a limpiar el colegio 3 tardes por semana. Por lo menos no me había negado ir a los partidos.

Deje la bandeja y me dirigí hacia el aula antes de tiempo. Sabía de sobra que Swan no iba a aparecer ese día por el aula. Para asegurarse de que no avisaba a Alice le había quitado el móvil y había dicho a Alice de que Emmett quería hablar con ella antes de las clases.

_Swan esta es mi venganza y ha sido tan fácil…_solo tuve que mandarle un sms desde el móvil de Alice (que se lo pedí prestado para llamar a casa) y en cuanto se marcho de su habitación (ni se dio cuenta de que nos habíamos cruzado, Iba demasiado dormida.)Entre y metí toda su ropa en una bolsa y la lleve a mi habitación.

Alice, sin darse cuenta me había mejorado el plan. Yo solo quería que el domingo tuviese que andar con esas pintas por el internado. Pero al quedarse con ella todo el día había ayudado a mi plan de avergonzarla.

-¡Edward Cullen!-me grito una vocecita a mis espaldas que yo conocía bien.

-Buenos días Alice.

-¿A que te estas dedicando últimamente? ¿A mandar mensajitos a mí mejor amiga?-Vaya parecía muy enfadada de verdad

-¿Tu mejor amiga? No se de que me hablas.

-Edward se de sobra cuando mientes. Emmett no quería hablar conmigo, te lo inventaste. Además yo siempre quedo con Bella para venir a clase y no estaba en su cuarto. Su móvil esta apagado. Que esta pasando aquí.

_¿No estaba en su cuarto? No será capaz de…no eso era imposible, significaría la expulsión del internado._

-Edward despierta-me dijo Alice chasqueando sus dedos delante de mi cara.

_Seguramente se ha ido a la tienda del colegio a comprarse algo de ropa._

Pero mis ideas se desvanecieron cuando la puerta principal del edificio se abrió de par en par dejando entrar una luz cegadora del exterior. Y allí estaba ella entrando en plan de película.

Y dios estaba increíble…

**Bella POV**

Camine lo mas erguida posible en aquellas horribles e incomodas botas y aguante los silbidos que venían en mi dirección. Si Cullen creía que así iba a poder conmigo, es que no conocía a Bella Swan

_El orgullo de Bella Swan diras…_

Lo que sea

**Edward POV**

No me podía creer que llevase _ese _uniforme puesto.

Llevaba las botas que le había dejado, de cuero negras con un tacón de aguja (propiedad de Alice).Y aun a su natural torpeza caminaba erguida y perfecta.

La falda (que debería llegarle hasta las rodillas antes de que la cortase ) le quedaba mas arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, dejando ver unas piernas esbeltas y de color marfil.

_Seguramente al tacto sean como la seda…- _Pensé, al menos_ ese _aspecto tenían.

La camisa (a la que gentilmente le corte todos los botones para que no pudiese ser abotonada) la llevaba atada por debajo de sus pechos dejando a la vista su increíble vientre plano. Además por la parte de arriba se vislumbraba prácticamente todo su escote cubierto por un sujetador de encaje azul marino.

_Demonios ese color sobre su piel…_

Calla conciencia

Tenía una pequeña peca junto a su ombligo lo que me pareció una marca muy infantil y muy femenina,

_Una pequeña imperfección en el cuerpo de una diosa…_

¿Conciencia pero que dices? ¿Diosa? ¿Swan? Hay muchas chicas en este internado que la superan en creces

_¿Sin llevar 50 kg de maquillaje o alguna que otra operación? Lo siento pero ni tu te crees eso._

Llevaba su rizado pelo achocolatado suelto que se movía haciendo ondas a su paso. No llevaba nada, ni maquillaje ni ningún corrector de ningún tipo…y estaba completamente increíble.

Iba acercándose hacia donde estábamos mi hermana y yo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Oh…dios…mío…me alegro de haber venido solo por ver a esa contonearse…-dijo Mike que se había colocado a mi lado sin que yo le escuchara- Esta para hacerle un par de favores ¿no crees capitán?

Y me dieron ganas de abofetearle, de patearle. ¿Pero por que me daban ganas de pegarle?

_Amigo, eso se llaman celos_

¿Celos de que? Odio a Bella Swan.

_Tú sabrás…yo solo soy una voz de tu cabeza _

Llego hasta nuestro lado y me ignoro completamente y se dirigió a Alice.

-¿Entramos?

-¡Bella no puedes entras así! ¡Te puedes expulsar por venir así a clase! por cierto no estamos en carnavales, ¿Por qué has venido así vestida?-dijo señalando su 'nuevo atuendo'

-No tenia nada mas en mi armario.-dijo sencillamente. Alice se quito el jersey y se lo tendió.

-Ponte esto mientras que voy a buscar mi ropa de deporte a mi taquilla. ¡No te muevas de aquí!-le ordeno señalando al suelo.

Bella se puso el jersey y le sonrió a mi hermana mientras esta salía corriendo por el pasillo.

-Por cierto-Me golpeo en el pecho dejando allí la misma nota que le había dejado en el armario-Cada uno se forja su suerte Cullen. Definitivamente tienes un gusto pésimo para la ropa pero gracias por el modelito.

-Tu empezaste-le dije tan claro como pude.

-Yo solo me defendí de tus continuadas burlas. Ahora prepárate.

-¿Es una amenaza?-le pregunte escéptico. Levante mi mirada y la pose en sus hermosos ojos marrones. No podía despegar la vista de ellos, nunca me había pasado algo asi, eran tan hermosos…pero también tan llenos de ira...

-Totalmente.-Entonces Alice la cogió del codo y la arrastro al baño no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de puro odio.

Alice jamás me había mirado así y eso me hizo temer.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!**

**Round 1:Gano Bella!**

**Round 2:Edward!**

**¿Jajaja alguna apuesta de como van a desempatar?Edward es muy listo pero Bella muy orgullosa!**

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Si quereis que continue ya sabeis,sugerencias y amenazas…**

**REVIEWS!!!**

**Siley Masen**


	18. Estudiar o morir

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**18.- Estudiar o morir**

Solo faltaban 3 semanas para las vacaciones de navidad y cuanto más se acercaba la fecha mas pena me daba. Tendría que volver de nuevo a casa, separarme de mis amigos y tener que aguantar a mis padres de nuevo.

'_Y volver a ver a James, que no se te olvide'_

Gracias conciencia tú siempre ahí para mejor la situación. Mentiría si dijese que eso no me preocupaba y me asustaba a la vez. ¿Como iba a reaccionar cuando me viese? ¿Como iba a reaccionar yo?

Ni siquiera una pequeña parte de mi e alegraba de tener que alejarse de aquel internado, porque aunque la mayoría fuese gente hueca y superficial, había echo amigos distintos y me daba pena separarme de ellos.

-Señorita Swan. Quiero hablar con usted después de clase-me dijo el profesor de Matemáticas, parando la explicación que estaba dando.

-Bella, sabes que este es un hueso, no le des razones para que te suspenda-me susurro Alice- Parece que estas en la luna… ¿estas bien?

Con un gesto le dije que ya le contaría. La tediosa y eterna clase de mates termino y espere a que todos mis compañeros se marcharan para acercarme a la mesa de profesor.

-Vera señorita Swan. Soy el delegado del consejo de profesores y le hablo en nombre de todo el profesorado.-me dijo en tono solemne.-Se acercan los exámenes del primer cuatrimestre y aun no hemos visto ninguna mejoría en sus notas. Aprueba algo a duras penas. Sabemos de su situación especial pero me temo que tengo que informarle de lo que ocurrirá si su comportamiento sigue así.

Me encontraba como en una nube a punto de caer. Asentí ya que no podía ni gesticular palabras.

-Si no aprueba todas las asignaturas que le quedaron en los exámenes de diciembre será expulsada del colegio

-… ¿Expulsada?

-¿Expulsada Señor? Pero…

-Hay lista de espera para poder entrar en este Internado y dirección no desea obligar a nadie que no desee estar aquí a quedarse. Otros estudiantes merecen la oportunidad que usted esta desperdiciando.

-Yo no se ni que decir, no deseo marcharme-le dije en un susurro aguantando el torrente de lagrimas que peleaba por salir de mis ojos.

-Su comportamiento no ayuda en nada a sus bajas notas Isabella. La dirección tenía la intención de expulsarla a partir de las vacaciones, pero hable en su favor. Le han dado una nueva oportunidad, aprovéchela si no desea marcharse.

Vaya…era la primera vez desde parvulitos que un profesor hablaba en mi favor. Asentí y se lo agradecí antes de salir del aula.

Me fui directa a mi dormitorio y trate de controlar mi mente, que se encontraba desorbitada y agitada.

Haber…falta 3 semanas para los exámenes y no tienes ni idea ¡de nada!

Tenia que aprobar 10 asignaturas…esto iba a ser imposible…

'_Que no sea por que no lo has intentado…'_

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde-me dije a mi misma. Limpie el escritorio de mi dormitorio y puse todos los libros que iba a necesitar. Casi me superaban a mi en altura. Estaba empezando a hiperventilar cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta.

-Pasa Alice-y la pequeña endiablada entro en mi habitación con paso vacilante.

-¿Estas bien? ¿que quería el de mates?-me pregunto sin moverse de la entrada.

-'Contarme como estoy a punto de ser expulsada por ser un completa estupida' Estuve a punto de decírselo, pero me daba vergüenza que viera mis calificaciones globales. Alice era la segunda de la clase, sus medias y notas eran increíbles y apenas estudiaba.

-Solo quería echarme la bronca por estar en las nubes en clase. Nada de importancia-le dije lo mas contenta posible, aun así no pareció muy convencida-Por cierto ¿donde vas así vestida?-llevaba unos short negros y una camiseta de tirantes roja. No era el tipo de ropa que Alice se pondría para ir por la calle.

-Hacen pruebas para entrar en las animadoras, pensé que seria divertido si lo intentáramos-Me dijo entrando en mi habitación y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-¿Animadora? ¿Quien yo?-le pregunte incrédula-Alice ni hablar, solo voy a conseguir hacer el ridículo. ¡Me caeré en medio de la prueba y seguro que tiro a alguien conmigo!

-Vamos Bella no seas exagerada, puede ser divertido. Estaremos juntas no debes preocuparte por eso.-dijo intentando quitarle hielo al asunto

'_No a menos que me ponga a estudiar incluso mientras este dormida'_

-Gracias Alice pero no es lo que mas me apetece hacer. Pero tú deberías apuntarte. Te pasas el día bailando y saltando-se rió ante mi seriedad-Seguro que te cogen.

- Esta bien. ¿Vienes a ver mi prueba?

-La verdad es que me tengo que pasar por la librería. Tengo que comprar algunas cosas. Luego celebramos tu incorporación ¿vale?

-¿Seguro? Espero que no vayas a comprar ropa o me enfadare.-Miro su reloj y salio corriendo mientras gritaba-¡Llego muy,muy tarde! ¡Luego te llamo!

Fui a la librería e hice lo que nunca había hecho: Comprar material escolar. Compre todo lo necesario y lo lleve a mi habitación.

Las 19:00 de la tarde…buena hora par empezar a estudiar

¿Pero por donde empiezo? Buf esto iba a ser eterno.

Llevaba estudiando 2 horas la interminable historia de la prehistoria, cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar.

_Alice_

-¡BELLA! ¡LO E CONSEGUIDO! ¡ESTOY ENEL EQUIPO! ¡AUN NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡ES TAN EMOCIONANTE!

-Alice me alegr…-pero no pude ni terminar la frase.

-¡Bella no te lo vas a creer le quite el puesto a Samantha y arrastre a Lee por los suelos! ¡Fue emocionante!

-Alice felicida…-y otra vez.

-¡Bella a sido mi momento! ¡Pero perdón parece que quieres decirme algo!

-Me alegro mucho por ti Alice, te lo mereces.

-Y por eso vamos a salir a celebrarlo.

-Alice te recuerdo que no puedo salir del colegio.

-Bueno ahí una parte de la alambrada que esta rota…podríamos salir por allí.-sugirió con voz maliciosa.

-Lo siento Alice, pero no puedo.-Solo de pensar en lo que pasaría si me pillaban…-¿Te llamo mañana vale? ¡Te invitare a comer!

- Esta bien-dijo con voz monótona-Hasta mañana-y colgó.

-Yo...lo siento Alice-le dije aun sabiendo que ya había colgado. Mierda…

'_¡Es por una buena causa, saca tu cabeza de la fiesta y métela en el libro!'_

Volvi a sentarme delante del libro.

Seguro que la historia me ayuda a despejar la cabeza:

…_El término __**prehistoria**__ proviene del griego προ=__antes de__ e ιστορία=__historia__ y designa el periodo de tiempo transcurrido desde la aparición del primer ser humano…_

Y me quede dormida al instante. Al menos era un buen calmante…

**Al día siguiente…**

-Bien clase hoy vamos a hacer el experimento que hemos estado estudiando. Poneros los protectores de ojos y poned mucha atención en lo que hacéis. No quiero ningún susto.-

Me puse los guantes y las gafas de plástico y empecé a seguir las instrucciones mientras que Alice media los químicos que debíamos usar. Estaba demasiado seria y eso no era normal. No en ella.

-Alice lo siento.-Levanto la mirada del libro y me miro sin entender.

-¿Qué sientes Bella? Todo esta bien.

-Se que ayer querías haber ido a celebrarlo. Y yo no fui, quería celebrarlo pero…

-Pero…-continuo mientras seguía con la química.

-Tenia que estudiar.-me rendí.

-Vamos Bella, aun faltan 3 semanas para los exámenes.

Le conté la verdad y eso la espanto.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-Pensé que si creías que era…bueno…yo no soy lista Alice. Creí que si…

-¿Si descubría que no se te da bien estudiar no querría hablar mas contigo? ¡Esa es la cosa mas estupida que e oído nunca! ¡Ya hemos perdido un día Bella!

_¿Ein?_

-¿Perdido un día de que?

-¡Para preparar los exámenes claro! Estudiaremos juntas y así acabaremos antes.-Dijo como si fuera algo que era obvio. Sentía ganas de llorar.

-Ni así conseguiré acabar Alice. Soy idiota perdida, ayer estuve estudiando historia y no me acuerdo de nada.

-No eres idiota, simplemente has perdido la practica en esto de estudiar bien. Lo conseguiremos ya lo veras.-Y sin poder evitarlo la abracé en medio de clase. Escuche silbidos y grititos en nuestra dirección pero a mi me dio igual

-Señorita Cullen y Señorita Swan. Me alegro por ustedes pero estamos en química y este trabajo cuenta para nota.

-Profesora esta claro que donde no hay no hay, no se puede pedir mas inteligencia-dijo el graciosillo de Cullen y toda la clase estallo a carcajadas.

-No todos tenemos calzones mágicos hermano-Le contesto Alice y la clase rió aun más fuerte.

-Ya vale. Sigan a lo suyo. Les quedan 30 minutos para terminar.

A Alice se le daba muy bien y me corregía todos mis errores.

-¡Para Bella!-me dijo cuando me disponía a echar un compuesto a la mezcla.-Si echas sal convertirás la clase en la nueva fiesta de la espuma -empujo otro bote a mi mano-Echa esto y abras terminado.

-Gracias Alice.-_Así que se convertirá en espuma…Interesante…_

_A no…otra vez no…si te metes en algún lió pueden expulsarte y lo sabes…_

No pasara nada. Nadie me vera.

Cogí un poquito de sal y lo puse entre las páginas de mi libro. Me levante y simulando una duda camine hacia la profesora. Al pasar por al lado de la mesa de Cullen e incline un poco mi libro y la sal callo en uno de los botecitos de su mesa.

Por favor que lo use, por favor que lo use…

Volví a sentarme con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Alice se dio cuenta muy rápido.

-Que has hecho.

-¿Yo?

-Tienes la cara de haber hecho algo-En ese mismo instante Cullen cogió el bote y se disponía a echarlo a la mezcla.

Baje mi rostro y me tape la boca con la mano para evitar que se notara mucho

3…….2…….1…………………………………..

-¡Señor Cullen! ¿¡Pero en que estaba pensando!?

-Profesora le prometo que lo e hecho como nos indico-Levante la mirada para fijarme en el. Tenía la mesa completamente llena de espuma y seguía saliendo más de la probeta. Era cómico

-La espuma indica que ha mezclado cloruro de sodio en el compuesto.-cogió el bote y se lo mostró-Tenga mas cuidado la próxima vez. Suficiente.-Y anoto la calificación en su cuaderno.

-Eso bajara su media perfecta-dijo Alice sonriendo ante la estampa de su hermano- No voy a decir que me alegro pero a sido un golpe maestro.-Puso su puño cerrado y yo lo golpee con el mío-Buen trabajo hermana.

Le sonreí a Alice y cuando me fije de nuevo en Cullen este me miraba con odio. Pero esta vez si que no podía tener pruebas de nada.

Acabamos la clase (con un nuevo aprobado gracias a Alice) y salimos fuera. Era la última clase del día así que decidí ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, haber si así podía tener más suerte. Alice tenía su primer entrenamiento, por lo que se iba a unir a mí mas tarde.

Camine hasta la biblioteca y me metí en el mismo cubículo que la ultima vez. Decidí seguir con historia, ya que era la asignatura que más dolores de cabeza me iban a dar.

Pero se me había olvidado el libro en clase de química. Deje todo allí y fui de nuevo a la clase refunfuñando sobre mi mala memoria.

Las clases se mantenían siempre abiertas por si algún alumno quería estudiar. Entre cogí el libro y cuando salí me tope con una sorpresa no del todo agradable.

-Hola Bella, puedo hablar contigo un momento?-Me pregunto apoyado sobre la pared contraria a la puerta.

Esto no me gustaba nada.

**Hola a toos!!!!!!**

**Bueno aquí ay otro cap. Quien creeis que la espera fuera?No os dejeis llevar por lo obvio eh?jaja aunque ni yo se quien va a ser!**

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**Siley Masen**


	19. Aguas profundas

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**19.- Aguas profundas**

Las clases se mantenían siempre abiertas por si algún alumno quería estudiar. Entre cogí el libro y cuando salí me tope con una sorpresa no del todo agradable.

-Hola Bella, puedo hablar contigo un momento?-Me pregunto apoyado sobre la pared contraria a la puerta.

Esto no me gustaba nada. Esa miraba que tenia…estaba escondiendo algo.

-Lo siento pero no tengo ni ganas ni tiempo de hablar contigo.-Le conteste mientras cerraba la puerta.

Se acerco a mí y cuando me disponía a caminar por el pasillo se pudo delante de mí taponándome el paso.

-Quita.-Le dije cruzándome de brazos y poniendo el libro contra el pecho. Realmente era molesto.-Pero que es lo que quieres Cullen.

-Me llamo Edward.-me contesto sonriendo angelicalmente.

-Me da igual-le conteste y me moví hacia un lado para intentar pasar. Pero era muy rápido y volvió a ponerse frente a mí. Me miraba sin pestañear, Parecía muy interesado en algo.

-Tengo que ir a estudiar así que si te quitas de en medio me ayudarías mucho.

-Quieres que me quite-Asentí con mi cabeza mirando directamente a aquellos ojos verdes.-Bien, apártame.

-No pienso tocarte a menos que sea imprescindible.

-No te va a quedar otro remedio.-me contesto metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

-¿No tienes a nadie mas que incordiar?

-Tu eres mi objetivo numero uno Isabella.

Y por alguna razón me gusto oír eso, me produjo una extraña pero agradable sensación en el estomago.

No, no puede gustarme eso. Yo tenía que odiar a este tío. Era todo lo que yo siempre había odiado en una persona.

Lo detestaba, tenia que hacerlo.

Me estaba empezando a enfurecer verlo allí delante mío sin moverse ni un centímetro, con aquella impresionante sonrisa en la boca.

Harta de estar allí sola con el estire mi brazos hacia su pecho con la intención de empujarlo. Antes de que el libro cayera al suelo ya me había agarro mis muñecas con sus fuertes manos. Era mucho más fuerte que yo así que se regodeaba al verme hacer fuerza para soltarme.

-Suéltame maldito…

-No acabes esa frase o será peor-me advirtió divertido-Veras esta mañana e tenido un problema en clase de química…

-Y que culpa tengo yo de que te hayas equivocado.

-Soy el mejor alumno en química del curso. Que casualidad, justo después de pasar tu por mi lado… ¿no ves la relación?-Levanto mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza y acerco su cara a la mía. La tenía tan cerca que casi podía sentir su aliento contra mi rostro.

-¿Así que me culpas a mi de tu descuido? muy maduro Cullen.

Debía haberme callado. Su gentil sonrisa desapareció dejando paso a una sonrisa malévola, como la que los malos de las películas usaban antes de raptar a la chica.

Comenzó a andar hacia delante sin soltarme. Tenía demasiada fuerza para mí. Fui caminando hacia atrás hasta que apoye mi espalda contra la pared. Soltó mis muñecas pero puso sus fuertes brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo impidiéndome escapar.

-No te vas a ningún lado asta que arreglemos esto.-Me dijo leyendo mis pensamientos.

Y solo pude soltar una frase. Maldita bocaza que tengo...

-Ya sabes que la venganza es dulce Cullen. No pude resistirme.-Una chispa se ilumino en sus ojos, como si estuviera esperando a que oírme decir eso.

-Eso me lleva a…-Separo un brazo de la pared y cogió algo de la parte trasera de sus vaqueros y me lo mostró.

Oh, oh… ¿para que quería eso?

_No creo que lo quiera para arreglar algo, ¿no crees bells?_

-Es que e echo cuentas y me toca vengarme ¿verdad?-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Para que quieres eso?

-Necesito que estés quietecita un rato. Se que no lo harás voluntariamente así que…

¡¿Pensaba atarme con cinta aislante?!

-Por encima de mi cadáver.-Le dije rotundamente mientras le empujaba.

-Tampoco hay que ser tan extremistas Bella. Después de todo, tu te lo has buscado.-y cuando se disponía a juntar mis manos para unirlas con la cinta alcé mi rodilla y la clave en su estomago, lo que hizo que llevase sus manos para sostener su estomago.

-Maldita seas…-dijo en un susurro contenido de ira-Mas te vale correr Isabella…

Y no le hizo falta que me lo dijera 2 veces. Corrí por el pasillo, abrí la puerta y la cerré con pestillo en el mismo instante que el trataba de abrirla.

Golpeo la puerta enfadado y sin poder evitarlo le lancé un beso. Miro hacia atrás y salio corriendo despareciendo de la puerta.

Hay tenia ventaja, yo apenas conocía la mitad e los pasillos del internado y el llevaba años aquí. Se lo conocería como la palma de su mano.

Corrí por el pasillo que llevaba al patio, pero el ya se había adelantado as eso. Estaba al otro lado de la puerta sonriendo confiado. Me guiño un ojo y salio otra vez corriendo. Hice lo mismo y corrí hacia la única salida que me conocía, pero el también estaba allí.

-OH genial…-oí como cerraba la puerta a mi libertad.

'_Te esta encerrando Bella'_

¡No me digas!

De repente de la nada surgió el sonido de alguien corriendo muy rápido y cada vez se oía mas cerca.

-Oh mierda…esta vez no me ganaras…

Intente abrir alguna de las aulas de aquel pasillo pero estaban cerradas.

¿Porque solo cerraban las del área deportiva?

Oí como había parado de correr y ahora venia silbando tranquilamente. No tenia miedo de el. No sabía lo que sentía en mi interior…era mas emoción que miedo.

Seguí intentando abrir alguna puerta y milagrosamente una se abrió.

Cerré a mi espalda y baje las escaleras. Todo estaba muy silencioso. Baje y me tope con una puerta muy pesada de metal. La abrí lentamente y entre sin mirar.

Y ese fue mi primer error…

Aquel olor…

Me gire y vi que desgraciadamente había llegado a la piscina interior del internado.

¡¡No, no, no, no no!!

Tenia que salir de allí

Me gire para salir de ahí corriendo pero en el mismo momento que me disponía a abrir aquella pesada puerta para salir huyendo alguien la abrió de golpe y me golpeo lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Me tambalee en busca de algún apoyo al que sujetarme, pero lo último que recuerdo es que mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y me sumergí en mis pesadillas mas profundas.

**EPOV**

Maldita…la verdad es que era rápida…pero no se conocía bien los atajos.

Estoy seguro que lo que quería era salir al patio para poder llegar hasta los dormitorios. Pero de eso nada.

Después de cerrarle las 2 salidas que había seguí el sonido de sus pasos. Y de repente cesaron. Era un pasillo sin salida, lo que quería decir que se había tenido que esconder.

Fui puerta por puerta y solo conseguí abrir una, la de la piscina interior.

Mejor todavía…quizás le apetecería un bañito...

Baje las escaleras

_Hagamos una gran entrada._

Levante la pierna y golpee la pesada puerta de la piscina.

-¡No!-Oí el grito de puro terror de Bella y después el chapoteo del agua.

Aquel grito me helo la sangre. Entre dentro y cerré la puerta. Todo estaba en calma.

-¿Que tal sienta el agua?-le pregunte gritando. Pero nada. Debía estar haciéndose la muerta.

-¡Si pretendes que me tire a salvarte lo llevas claro!-Me acerque con cuidado al borde de la piscina y…

**¡¡Hola a todos!!**

**¡¡¡Me alegro de que os este gustando mi fic!!!**

**¡¡Gracias!! Me gusta mucho leer ¡¡vuestros Reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo!!**

**¡¡Gracias y ya sabéis!!**

**Los..**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**..¡Ayudan a la inspiración! jajaja**

**Siley Masen**


	20. Que palabras son las acertadas

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**20.- Que Palabras son las acertadas**

**Edward POV**

-¿Que tal sienta el agua?-le pregunte gritando. Pero nada. Debía estar haciéndose la muerta.

-¡Si pretendes que me tire a salvarte lo llevas claro!-Me acerque con cuidado al borde de la piscina y…

De acuerdo me asuste un poco al no verla salir para tirarme a mí también. Pero solo oía una cosa

Silencio. Y eso me comenzaba a atormentar.

Me puse en el final del borde y me asome a la piscina.

-¡No!-y sin pensármelo dos veces me tire para sacarla de allí.

**Bella POV**

No podía moverme. Trataba de que mis piernas o mis brazos se moviesen para poder impulsarme hacia la superficie, pero nada. Era como si estuviese paralizada del terror que sentía al verme de nuevo allí. Sola.

Con cada bocanada de aire que intentaba conseguir a mis pulmones iba entrando mi final.

Mi destino.

Lo último que creí escuchar fue un desesperado grito y el chapoteo del agua al salpicar.

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que todo se volvió oscuridad a mí alrededor.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Mi dulce Bella…'_Oia la dulce voz de una mujer en mi mente. Me hacia sentir tan en paz. Sentía como alguien no paraba de agitar mi cuero y mi rostro.

¿Por que no me dejaba seguir escuchando aquella voz?

-¡No me hagas esto por favor vamos! ¡Respira! ¡No tu…no por favor!-gritaba una voz a mi lado. Parecía aterrado.

**Edward POV**

Jamás había buceado tan rápido. La ropa no me ayudaba en nada a bracear más rápido y eso me dolía incluso más que verla en el fondo de la piscina, tan inerte

Tan pronto como mi vista de acostumbro al agua vía a bella en el fondo.

Jamás una distancia tan pequeña me había parecido tan larga. Tenía los brazos estirados en forma de cruz. Su pálido y angelical rostro estaba enmarcado con su largo cabello que se movía lentamente como las algas del mar con las corrientes.

Con un ultimo impulso llegue asta ella y la cogí entre mis brazos sujetándola contra mi pecho. Con mis pies patee el suelo de la piscina y rápidamente emergimos de la piscina.

La gire entre mis brazos de modo que su rostro estuviera frente al mío.

-Bella por favor, ¡Bella! Por favor…-Aparte su cabello mojado de su rostro. Parecía…

-¡No! Bella por favor reacciona. Cada vez me costaba mas mantenernos a flote así que nade asta las grandes escaleras.

Coloque el cuerpo de bella sobre el primer escalón fuera del agua y me senté a su lado. No respiraba.

-¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR!-Grite, pero solo mi eco me dio respuesta.

-¡No me hagas esto por favor vamos! ¡Respira! ¡No tu…no por favor!-le rogaba aunque no parecía dispuesta a cumplir mis plegarias.

Coloque mis manos sobre su pecho y trate de hacer un masaje cardiaco como nos enseñaron en clase de salud.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de la simple impotencia de no saber que hacer. Tapone su nariz y abrí su boca. Junte mis labios con los suyos y impulse aire y volví a darle masaje cardiaco.

No funcionaba. La cogí entre mis brazos e iba a echar a correr a la enfermería pero

El cielo había oído mis plegarias:

Bella tosía entre mis brazos expulsando toda el agua que tenia en sus pulmones.

**Bella POV**

Mientras tosía me sentía como flotando. Abrí los ojos, los cuales me dolían muchísimo, y pude ver a mi salvador. Tenia aspecto de cansado que contrastaba mucho con mi imagen de playboy perfecto que tenia sobre el. Su perfecto y siempre bien peinado pelo estaba mojado y alborotado. Me miraba fijamente y en aquellos hermosos ojos se veía la preocupación en cada milímetro.

-Vamos Bella-me dijo suavemente -Te llevare a la enfermería. Estarás bien. Cuidare de ti.

Las pocas fuerzas que conservaba me abandonaron y perdí el conocimiento tranquila.

Por alguna razón me sentía segura ente sus brazos. Aunque no supiese por que.

**Edward POV**

Abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos marrones y me miro confusa. Yo seguía subiendo escaleras para salir de aquel nefasto lugar cuando me di cuenta de que había despertado.

Me detuve sin dejar de mirarla. Bella tampoco levantaba la vista de mí, pero estaba tan agotada que se veía que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no dormirse.

-Vamos Bella-le dije en un susurro para que no se asustase -Te llevare a la enfermería. Estarás bien. Cuidare de ti.-sonrió un poco y su pequeño cuerpo quedo inerte entre mis brazos.

Acelere el paso y salí al patio. La gente nos miraba curiosos a nuestro paso pero yo solo podía pensar en llegar a la enfermería. Abrí la puerta de golpe y la enfermera que se encontraba dentro salto del susto.

-Señor Cullen ¿quien le da permiso para entrar así?-dijo mientras se colocaba correctamente las gafas sobre su aguileña nariz.

La ignore completamente y pase a la otra sala para tumbarla en una camilla.-Se a caído a la piscina y casi se ahoga. No se si…no respiraba-La mujer me aparto y me pidió que saliese de la sala.

Me cerró la puerta en las narices y me quede allí, sin saber que hacer.

Me deje caer sobre una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

Hice lo único que podía hacer además de lamentarme por ser un cretino, esperar.

Bella POV

Frió, sentía muchísimo frió. O Cullen estaba helado como un carámbano o

-OH querida despertaste-una señora mayor con delantal blanco suspiraba aliviada a mi lado. Como acto reflejo mire por la ventana y vi que ya había oscurecido.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En la enfermería cielo-Dijo mientras se acercaba al teléfono que estaba colgado en la pared.-Debo avisar de que has despertado.-Descolgó y susurro algo rápidamente.

No le preste mucha atención. Mi cabeza era un completo lio. Recordaba haber huido de Edward, caer a la piscina, aquella voz tan familiar, la promesa de Edward de que me cuidaría…

-Te duele algo Isabella?-dijo acercándome un vaso de agua.

-La garganta.

Asintió sabiamente-Es natural has estado apunto de ahogarte.

-¿Como llegue aquí?-le pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-El señor Cullen la trajo hace varias horas. Has estado dormida.

-¿Y donde esta?-una pequeña parte de mi mente entro en pánico al no verle allí conmigo.

-Le mande a su habitación hace un rato. Se negaba pero su hermano se lo llevo.

-¿Emmett estuvo aquí?

Asintió-El Señor y la señorita Cullen vinieron a verla.

Así que Alice también estaba enterada, al igual que Emmett. Mañana esto seria un cachondeo, con todas las burlas dirigidas a mí.

Genial, era lo último que me faltaba.

Estaba en medio de mis pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron los últimos que me faltaba por ver: El director y el jefe de estudios.

'…_Genial de poco nos ahogamos y encima ahora estos ¡nos expulsan!'_

Calla conciencia y reza para que no sea eso lo que me vayan a decir…

-Buenas noches Isabella. ¿Se encuentra ya mejor?-me pregunto el director con amabilidad.

Pero ninguna palabra salir de mi boca.

Vamos cerebro ayúdame un poco.

-Si…si. ¿Van a expulsarme?-le pregunte directamente.

Me miro asombrado y se rió.

-Primero queremos rellenar algunos huecos. –Tomo una silla y la puse al lado de mi camilla.-Queremos saber que paso en el plazo de que usted sale de la biblioteca (donde la vieron por ultima vez) y el señor Cullen la trae inconsciente e la enfermería.

_Genial…un buen momento para sonrojarte Bella…_

Me quede calada.

¿Pero que debía decirles?

¿Que Edward Cullen me había cerrado todas las salidas y que cuando fue a atraparme me golpee contra una puerta y caí al agua? Si les contaba eso tendría que explicarles también por que Cullen me tenía en su punto de mira…

Esto solo podía llevar al desastre…y visto lo visto no iba a caer sola…

**Edward POV**

Después de que la 'amable enfermera' nos echara a mis hermanos y a mí de la enfermería los seguí hacia los dormitorios, donde Ali pensaba esperar a que a Bella le diesen el alta. Parecía realmente preocupada, al igual que Emmett. Alice en cuanto me vio allá sentado en la enfermería directamente me dio por culpable, así que ni me miraba ni me dirigía la palabra.

Así que ninguno de los dos me hablaba.

Y eso me enfurecía aun mas a cada paso que daba.

-¡E que estoy aquí! ¡Dejad de ignorarme!-les grite mientras los tres nos detemianos. Emmett se dio la vuelta pero Alice seguía dándome la espalda cuando me hablo.

-Nunca te había importado hasta ahora que te hablásemos. ¿Que pasa? ¿Ahora que no hay nadie te acuerdas de nosotros?-Se dio la vuelta y me encaro. Estaba completamente enfurecida conmigo-Nunca te voy a perdonar esto Edward. ¡Pero en que pensabas!

-Ali yo…-No sabia que decirle en realidad. Estaba muy triste al ver a mi hermana así. Jamás se había enfadado conmigo.

-Alice, me llamo Alice Edward.-Antes de que se girara me pareció ver una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla.- Em te espero arriba.-se giro y abrió la puerta de los dormitorios de las chicas.

Mire a mi hermano y tenia aquella misma mirada que Alice.

-Emmet yo no…-le dije en tono cansado y desesperado. No podía también perderle a el.

-Ya eres mayorcito para saber lo que andas haciendo Ed.-me contesto seriamente-Tus acciones acarrean consecuencias. Esta vez no a pasado nada grave. Pero Bella podía haber muerto…-Sentí Un pinchazo en el pecho al oírle decir aquello. Me quito la mano y me zarandeo un poco-A Alice ya se le pasara cuando vea a Bella. Eso solo lo ha dicho por que estaba preocupada y algo asustada.

-¿Tu no estas enfadado conmigo? ¿No me vas a pegar?-le pregunte asombrado por su tranquilidad.

-No. Yo hable con la enfermera y me dijo lo que hiciste. Vete a dormir unas horas. Mañana hay partido y pareces un muerto.-Se giro y se metió por un callejón.

Todos sabíamos que para entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas la puerta antiincendios era la mejor.

-Solo arregle algo que yo mismo cree.-me dije a mi mismo.

Me quede un rato más en la puerta esperando. Realmente no sabía a que estaba esperando. ¿Bella querría volver a mirarme a la cara? Después de todo fui yo el que casi la ahoga.

'_Reza para que así sea…'_

_**Ey!**_

**Espero que os haya gustado**

_**Sugerencias, amenazas, ideas…¡¡Lo acepto todo!!**_

**Solo diré una cosa:**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**Jajaja solo asi colgare antes el próximo cap!!**

**Siley Masen**


	21. Tregua

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**21.- Tregua**

-Vera señor Cullen e tenido una interesante conversación con la señorita Isabella Swan sobre el incidente de ayer por la noche.

El director me estaba disparando con la mirada. Después del incidente de la fiesta siempre estaba deseando añadir alguna semanita más de castigo. Para que engañarnos esta vez pensaba ponérselo mas fácil.

-Si fue toda mi culpa.

Entrecerró los ojos y suspiro. Alzo su mano derecha pidiéndome que guardara silencio-Haré como que no escuche eso. La señorita ya me dijo que intentarías echarte todas las culpas.

¿Ein? ¿Que Bella le había dicho que?

-Ella me a contado que salio de la biblioteca y fue a buscar su libro de historia al aula. Escucho pasos por su espalda y le entro miedo al encontrarse sola. Debido a que es nueva en el internado y no esta familiarizada con las instalaciones se metió por los pasillos que no eran y acabo metiéndose en la piscina cubierta donde usted estaba tomando un baño. Al escucharle se asusto y cayó dentro. Debido a que no sabe nadar (¿Bella no sabia nadar?) usted se tiro y la salvo. ¿Tiene algo mas que añadir señor Cullen?-Apoyo sus brazos sobre la mesa y me traspaso con la mirada. Estaba claro lo que intentaba decirme.

-No señor.-que me calara y no dijera nada que no debiera.

-Bien. Como usted sabe muy bien no esta permitido bañarse a menos que se tenga pase o autorización. Como usted no lo tenía añadiremos 2 semanas mas de castigo. Pero gracias a su rápida actuación y que le salvo la vida la dejare en una semana solo.

-Podría quitarme el castigo-dije en un murmullo.

-¿Decía señor Cullen?-me dijo mientras se levantaba para despediré de mi.

-No nada. Gracias.

Camine hacia la puerta cuando volvió a hablar.

-Ciertamente hay algo que aun me desconcierta. Si usted estaba tomando un baño, ¿por que iba vestido señor Cullen?

Me volví lentamente y vi que me estaba sonriendo.

Sonreí un poco y asentí con la cabeza. Abrí la puerta y salí lo más rápido que tuve.

Así que el director no era tan tonto como parecía realmente.

**Bella POV**

Cuando llegue a mi habitación Alice y Emmett (¿Pero por donde había entrado este?) me esperaban dentro. Era ya muy tarde por lo que ya estaban dormidos. Alice estaba en la cama y Emmett a los pies de esta sentado apoyando su enorme espalda en un lado de la cama. Si seguía así durmiendo mañana iba a tener un gran dolor de cabeza. Me acerque lentamente y le zarandee sin pretender asustarlo.

Murmuro algo y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Ey Emmett, si sigues durmiendo así mañana no podrás ni levantarte.

-Bella como te encuentras. Vaya sus…

-Sssh-puso mi dedo índice contra mis labios y le pedí silencio. Alice había empezado a removerse entre las sabanas.

-¿No quieres interrogatorios tan tempranos?-Me susurro mientras que Alice se removía y sonreía en sus sueños.

-Prefiero aguantar lo que venga mañana a la mañana. ¿Te quedas?

-Me gustaría, deberás. Pero mañana lo tendría mas difícil para salir entre tantas chicas.-me dio un gran abrazo de oso y un beso en la mejilla-Mañana hablamos ¿OK?

Asentí y le abrí la puerta. Miro a ambos lados y salio por el pasillo en dirección a las

escaleras.

Cerré la puerta y suspire. Había dormido suficiente como para tener sueño ahora.

'_Venga ya…piensa la verdadera razón aunque no la digas Bella…se sincera con tu conciencia'_

No podía parar de pensar en Edward. ¿Contenta?

_Sip_

Y era verdad. Desde que había hablado con el director y le había soltado la primera sarta de mentiras que se me ocurrió temía,meter a Edward en problemas.

¿Porque me preocupaba tanto por el? Después de todo desde que pise el internado solo me había gritado e insultado con el.

_Tampoco le diste muchas opciones bella_

Fue el en que empezó, yo solo me defendía.

Reconozco que me salvo la vida, y que eso era una deuda eterna, por lo menos para mí. Le estaba muy agradecida, pero…si se daba las gracias ¿no parecería débil ante el? Quizás eso podía ocasionarme más problemas de los que ya tenia.

Seguramente el director también iba a hablar con el. Así que mañana tendría a todo el mundo vacilándome sobre que no sabia nadar y al resto de las chicas envidiosas y deseosas de ponerme la zancadilla por que Edward me hizo el boca a boca.

_¿Te estas sonrojando?_

No es que aquí hace calor.

_Podrás mentira quien quieras, pero yo estoy en tu cabeza rica._

En medio de mi confusión mental me quede dormida abrazada a Alice.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Isabella Swan cuando has llegado y ¡por que no me has despertado!-los gritos de Alice a mi lado me despertaron de golpe y del susto me caí de la pequeña cama.

-Alice veras yo…-pero no me dejo terminar la frase pues e tiro encima de mi y golpeo su frente con la mía. Esto iba a dejarnos marca.

-Dios mío estaba tan asustada, estaba con Chris cuando Emmett me llamo…estaba tan asustada como cuando Em acabo en el hospital….pero que te paso…te golpeaste… ¿estas bien? voy a matar a, mi hermano por ser un capullo integral…-no paraba de hablar. Me sentía algo aturdida después del choque que acabábamos de tener pero a ella parecía no haberle afectado.

-Le e dejado de hablar. No puedo creer que te…

-Alice me saco de la piscina y me salvo la vida.

-Si Bella-dijo despacio-pero primero te arrincono, te viste obligada a esconderte para que no te cogiera y cuando abrió la puerta ¡te golpeo! No quiero ni pensar en que tramaba de verdad…

Mejor ni le menciono que quiera atarme con cinta aislante…

-He dejado de hablarle y es oficial-Cruzo los brazos a la altura de su pecho-Estoy muy decepcionada con el. Jamás creí que pudiera estarlo con el.

-Alice, no quiero que te enfades con tu hermano por mi culpa-Sabia de sobra que Alice quería muchísimo a Edward. Eran mellizos después de todo. Emmett me dijo una vez que tenían una conexión especial entre ellos desde pequeños, pero un supo explicarme mas. Yo ya sabía muy bien que a Alice le dolía la actitud de su hermano, pero le quería muchísimo. Jamás habían llegado hasta tales extremos.

-No te sientas culpable.-me dijo Alice como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento-El se lo ha buscado. Cambiando de tema-se dio cuenta de que no iba a contarle mucho mas del accidente- He quedado con Chris, decía que tenia algo importante que contarme-me dijo emocionada-Pero no quiero que te quedes sola.

-Alice tengo el día libre-me miro extrañada-ya sabes por el _'casi-ahogamiento' _y pienso pasarlo aquí estudiando. Ve con tu chico y dale saludos de mi parte. Hace mucho que no le veo.

-Si es que esta estudiando. Quiere una buena media para poder acceder a arquitectura.-dijo con un tono orgulloso-Yo tampoco le e visto mucho. Se ha pasado días y noches en su habitación o en la biblioteca.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo…algo no estaba bien con ese.

_No tienes por que pensar mal Bella…Solo es un chico apañado y precavido…_

_-_Vete Alice, Yo hoy me quedo aquí estudiando. Nos vemos después de las clases ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo hacia la puerta. Alice era alguien muy especial. No en el mal sentido claro.

Era como un diamante: bello, pequeño y difícil de encontrar.

Recuerdo que mi madre solía decir que las cosas buenas siempre van en pequeñas dosis. Y tenía razón.

Me pase la mañana con las matemáticas. La verdad es que a mi me sorprendió como todo lo que Alice me había enseñado se me había quedado. De 5 ejercicios solo había fallado uno.

-¿Por qué tan contenta?-me pregunto Alice mientras dejaba la mochila con todos sus libros por el suelo.

-Gracias a tus explicaciones ¡me salen todos los ejercicios de geometría y cálculo!

-No me des el merito a mi. Solo resolví alguna que otra duda que tenias. Bien empezamos ¿con gramática?-la mire y parecía algo molesta. Cogió la mochila y tras sacar el libro la tiro de vuelta al suelo de mala gana.

-¿Alice va todo bien? Pareces un poco…

-¿Asqueada? ¿Cabreada?-me contesto mientras estrujaba el libro.

-Que a pasado.-deje todos mis apuntes en el suelo y me senté junto a ella.

-¿Recuerdas que esta mañana había quedado con Chris? Pues e ido a su cuarto y…

_Esto no puede acabar bien…_

-¡Estaba allí con Tanya! ¡Con Tanya!-grito enfurecida mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus pequeñas mejillas- ¡y no precisamente jugando al parchis! Bella… ¿que le e hecho para que me haga esto?

No supe que decirle. Solo me quede allí abrazándola mientras que ella lloraba en mi hombro.

-Además…-gimoteaba-yo…e discutido con Ed…ward cuando venia… ¡le he dicho que le odio! …Pero no le odio Bella…-Tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Jamás había visto llorar tanto a Alice. Jamás se me ocurrió que ella acabase llorando de esta forma. Se que sonara estupido. Simplemente era Alice la persona más feliz y risueña del internado

-El sabe que no le odias Alice.-le susurre cuando ya estaba mas tranquila-Ya sabes, cuando uno esta enfadado dice muchas cosas sin pensarlo realmente.

Pero Alice no llego a escuchar eso último ya que se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos. Como pude la subí a mi cama y la tape con la manta. Demasiadas emociones por un día.

Ahora era mi turno. Sabía de sobra lo que tenia que hacer, aunque no sabía si tenía fuerzas para ello. Era algo que tenía que hacer, que teníamos que hablar y yo tenía que tragarme mi orgullo. Además estaba Alice.

Y eso es lo que me dio fuerzas para salir de esa habitación y enfrentarme a la realidad.

Camine por los pasillos hasta que llegue a la biblioteca. Le faltaba poco para cerrar sus puertas. Entre y camine entre las estanterías buscando algún indicio de que aun siguiera por allí limpiando.

-¡AUCH!-y oí el sonido de un montón de libros cayendo sobre alguien.

Seguí caminando hasta que encontré el desorden y a alguien enterrado justo debajo de todo.

-¿Vaya te encuentras bien?-le pregunte mientras que se quitaba libros de encima.

-Si…definitivamente los libros y yo no nos llevamos-se me quedo mirando y sonrió-bien.

-Hola Edward. Venia a…ayudarte. Si es que aceptas mi ayuda.

-Claro Bella.-Dijo con cara sorprendido Y siguió recogiendo los libros y colocándolos en las baldas. (¿Me había llamado Bella? Por que me a gustado) Me agache e hice lo mismo que el. Después de recogerlos todos solo quedaba uno en el suelo y ambos nos agachamos a recogerlo.

Roce su mano con la mía y este alzo su rostro hasta que lo puso a mi altura.

-Gracias por haberme salvado la vida en aquella piscina.

-No tienes por que darmelas. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Los dos seguíamos agachados cogiendo aquel libro. Era como si una extraña energía me impidiera soltar el libro.

-Cualquiera me hubiese dejado allí para que despertase. No me hubiera llevado a la enfermería y meterse en un lió.

Soltó el libro y nos levantamos a la vez. No pude evitar darle vueltas al libro entre mis manos. Estaba algo nerviosa teniéndolo frente a mí.

-Jamás te hubiese dejado allí Bella.

-Pues no te hubiese culpado. Después de todo lo que te e hecho…-mire alrededor y suspire-Esto es culpa mía.

-Me lo gane a pulso. Yo solo quería…-bajo la mirada y se puso a mirar sus zapatillas. Que dulce…esta avergonzado-Normalmente no soy tan idiota. Yo también debería disculparme por mi comportamiento.

Este podía ser un buen punto de partida para conseguir lo que había venido a conseguir.

-Creeme yo tampoco suelo ser así. ¿Tregua?-le extendí la mano y la puse entre las dos. Fije mi mirada en sus ojos verdes y le sonreí. Me sonrió en respuesta y cuando fue a levantar su mano para estrechar su mano la cerró en un puño.

-No mas bromas con antifaz.-me sonroje hasta las puntas del pelo-ni proyectos que explotan…

-Ni cinta aislante.

-Hecho Swa…Bella. Amigos

Cuando su mano rozo la mia sentí un cosquilleo en la palma de la mano que pronto a paso a mi estomago. No era una sensación desagradable. Todo lo contrario.

Iba a soltar su agarre cuando lo intensifico. Tiro de mi y me puso a pocos centímetros de su cara

-Es una pena que no vaya a volver a verte…estabas realmente increíble con aquella ropa.-me susurro de una forma tan dulce y sexy a la vez que mis piernas se hicieron gelatina alli mismo.

-Sigue soñando C…Edward.-le susurre de vuelta mientras me devolvía una sonrisa increíble que me hizo quedar catatonica.

-Esta bien. Y como primera medida te voy a ayudar a limpiar, ya que también es mi culpa. Y no protestes ni digas nada, no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión-Dije mientras caminaba hacia un carrito repleto de libros que había que recolocar.

-Gracias. Aunque Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión.

-No creo

-Tengo mis tácticas.

-Cuales

-Me las reservo para cuando las necesite. Estoy seguro de que las necesitare contigo, pareces bastante testaruda.

Levante mis hombros y no le di importancia. Yo era demasiado cabezota y orgullosa como para dejarme convencer.

Cogí otro plumero del carro de la limpieza y me puse a limpiar.

No sabia como abordar el otro tema con el. Si realmente se parecía a Emmett se iba a enfurecer y ya estaba metido en bastantes problemas, como para añadirle más.

-No lo dijo enserio Edward.

-¿Eh?

-Alice. Solo estaba dolida por algo y la pillaste en mal momento. Yo creo que…

-¿Por que estaba dolida?-me pregunto rápidamente dejando de limpiar y fijando su poderosa mirada en mí.

-Bueno…Chris…-no sabía como decir esto de la manera adecuada.

-¿Le ha hecho daño?-en su mirada pude distinguir un poquito del mismo brillo que Emmett cuando estaba preocupado. Fue la primera vez que pude ver a _Edward, el hermano _del que Alice solía hablarme y no a _Edward el play boy_ del internado.

-Realmente no soy la persona adecuada para contarte esto. Ella te necesita.

-¿Le a hecho daño?-volvió a preguntarme incluso mas serio que antes.

-No, ella esta bien. Al menos físicamente hablando.

Dejo de mirarme y siguió limpiando, pero no podía quitarse ese gesto de preocupación de su cara.

-Si me necesitase me hubiera llamado. Y no lo ha hecho así que…

-A veces el orgullo nos impide pedir ayuda. Creeme lo se mejor que nadie… La conoces mejor que yo, sabes que no te odia…

Me miro y siguió colocando libros. Se paro y se quedo pensativo, pero simplemente sacudió su cabeza como si intentase borrar un mal recuerdo y siguió apilando libros. Iba a gritarle cuando se giro hacia mi y cerro los ojos

-Donde esta.

-Mi habitación-sabia que no iba a necesitar darle mas información por que el se la conocía muy bien.

Se acerco a mí y me dio un calido beso en la mejilla-gracias Bella.-y salio de la biblioteca dejándome allí con cara de pasmada y el corazón latiéndome al mil por hora. -Gracias a ti…-le susurre devuelta aunque sabía que ya no podía oírme.

Inconsciente y lentamente me lleve la mano a mi mejilla y sentí como el calor las inundaba. Me mordí el labio inferior y suspire.

_Niégame ahora que no te gusta Edward Cullen_

No puedo negar lo que es evidente

**¡¡Hola a todos!!**

**¡Gracias por los reviews y los mensajes! Pronto llegara algo que esperáis algunos de vosotros!**

**¡X cierto gracias a**___**ishidamon**___**por darse cuenta de ese fallo! **

**Soy nueva en esto de escribir y como la historia la fui escribiendo según se me ocurría…¡¡no me di cuenta!!**

**Al principio tenia pensado meter a algunos personajes de distinta manera de las que los voy a introducir ahora.¡¡¡Así que hay algunas cosas que tengo que cambiar!!!**

**¡¡Ahora si que aceptare cualquier amenaza de muerte!!**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Siley Masen**


	22. Ayudantes voluntarios

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**22.- Ayudantes voluntarios**

Aun después de haber solucionado uno de tantos problemas e mi vida el otro empezaba a acecharme a la vuelta de la esquina: Los exámenes se acercaban y parecía que cada vez tenia menos horas ara estudiar todo. Aun con la gran ayuda de Alice y de vez en cuando de Emmett, las horas pasaban volando, al igual que los días.

-Tranquilízate Bella-Me decía Emmett mientras comió la suculenta lasaña del comedor.-Los exámenes no son para tanto. Además siempre puedes aprobar después de navidades. Estudias en vacaciones ¡y listo!

Claro…para el que no tenia ni idea era tan fácil…Mire a Alice y me sonrió para infundirme ánimos. Pero yo misma me estaba hundiendo en mi propia ignorancia.

Con Edward todo iba bien, por lo menos ahora nos hablábamos algo mas y no solo para insultarnos. Aquella charla en la biblioteca sirvió para algo más de lo que yo pensaba

**Flash Back (Edward POV) **

Pobre Alice…en cuento me vio entrar por la puerta de la habitación se abalanzo sobre mi y ambos caímos al suelo. Y eso que pensé que estaba dormida. Bella tenia razón, físicamente estaba perfectamente pero anímicamente estaba por los suelos.

-Lo siento mucho, mucho Edward…-sollozo-es que –Sollozo de nuevo. Llevaba tanto tiempo llorando que todo el maquillaje se le había corrido. Trate de limpiarle las mejillas y me sonrió.

-No me hacías eso desde que tenía 8 años.

-Lo se-le conteste de vuelta.

Me contó lo que le había pasado. También me hizo prometer que no se lo contaría a Emmett y que yo no le iba a hacer nada al mal nacido ese que tenia como novio. Y pensar que yo llegue a salir con Tanya…-se me revolvieron las tripas solo de pensarlo.

-Por cierto ¿como sabias que estaba aquí?-me pregunto cuando ya estuvo mas tranquila.

-Bella.

-¿Ha ido a hablar contigo? ¿Por mi?-me miro extrañadísima y algo asustada.

-Si…-Hemos firmado una especie de tregua entre nosotros.

-Me alegro. Y se que tu también lo harás.

-Ah no Alice,mas corazonadas tuyas no. Ademas Solo es una tregua, no la paz.

-A mi no me engañas. Es como si pudiese leerte la mente ahora mismo.

-¡No me quites mi trabajo!-le dije fingidamente afligido-Tu eres la que puede ver el futuro.

-Esta bien, pero debes admitir que Bella es…diferente.

-No solo eso. Es mejor.

-No me hace falta ni tratar de leerte la mente…esta muy claro que es lo que piensas de ella cuando menciono su nombre. Lo dice tu mirada.

**Fin del flash back (fin del Edward pov)**

Estaba esperando a que Alice apareciese por mi habitación para estudiar cuando oi como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Vengo en son de paz-susurro al ver que no le abría la puerta.

Abrí un poco la puerta y le hable lo más seria que pude.

-Edward puedes meterte en un lió por estar aquí.

-No si no me ven. Para eso me tendrías que dejar pasar…-dijo sonriendo de esa forma tan excepcional que solo el conseguía.

-mmmm…no se…

-Bella por favor, añadirán más semanas de castigo a las que ya tengo. Y si no recuerdo mal las tengo por culpa de alguien…-dijo mirando al techo como si fuera lo más de lo más.

Suspire y abrí del todo la puerta. Pasó a paso ligero y cerré la puerta rápidamente. Ahora éramos los dos los que nos podíamos meter en un lió.

-Apelando a mi buena conciencia…que bajo as caído Cullen…

-Bella no puedo apelar a lo que no tienes-Le saque la lengua y me sonrio. Me miro de arriba a bajo y dijo-Por cierto bonito pijama.-Rápidamente medí cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto.

_¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Era uno de los pijamas que Alice me había comprado. Bueno en realidad era un camisón. Beise de tirantes, la tela era tan fina que…

_Mejor no pienses en eso_

Instintivamente me rodee mi cuerpo con los brazos tratando de ocultar algo. Iba a matar a Alice y sus compras…

Se dio cuenta de mi intento de taparme y me sonrió. Se sentó en el suelo y saque todos los libros de su mochila

-¿Pero que se supone que haces aquí?-el pregunte mientras iba hacia mi armario en busca de algo de ropa mas adecuada.

-Bella no hace falta que te cubras con nada mas. Después de todo ya te e visto con menos ropa que eso. Además-hizo una ligera pausa-…estas hermosa-Dijo y antes de que pudiera fijarme bien miro hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

¿Se había sonrojado o había sido parte de mi imaginación?

_¡¡Deja eso…te acaba de decir que estas hermosa!!_

Cogí el primer yérsey que encontré y me lo puse.

-Para que has venido Edward.

-Quería agradecerte tu ayuda con Alice y…

-De nada. Y…

-Y Alice me ha enviado para que te ayude con los exámenes. Tenía algo urgente que hacer así que me pidió este favor.

-¿Por que nadie me pregunto?-Genial ahora era invisible.

-Alice me dijo que no rechazarías mi ayuda. Además me explico tu…delicada situación con tus notas.

-Q-u-e situación-le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Aprobar o a la calle.-Iba a gritarle lo primero que me pasara por la mente-No voy a contárselo a nadie Bella, si es lo que quieres. Estamos en tregua. Solo quiero ayudarte.

**Edward POV**

Se veía tan adorable así. Estaba sentada en su cama con la mirada fija en la ventana. Parecía estar pensándoselo. Se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior.

Llevaba el pelo atado a en una coleta. Nada más que un yérsey y un camisón (que tendría que agradecerle a Alice que seguramente se lo comprara) con el que parecía un hermosa visión.

-¿Que tal se te da la historia?-me pregunto algo avergonzada.

-Lo descubrirás en cuanto cojas el libro.-Me sonrió y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Por debajo del jersey salían aquellas estilizadas y hermosas piernas que daban ganas de tocar para descubrir si realmente eran tan suaves como parecían.

_Contrólate Edward. Recuerda quien es._

Es la única chica del internado que es capaz de hacerme sentir así solo con mirarla a aquellos profundos y hermosos ojos.

-La única...

-¿Dijiste algo?-Bella se dio la vuelta y me miro intrigada. Le salía una pequeña arruguita en la frente. Eso me pareció adorable.

-No. ¿Donde te quedaste estudiando?

-Edad contemporánea.

-Buf aun nos queda mucho trabajo.

-No tienes por que ayudarme. Soy bastante…

-Quiero hacerlo Bella. ¡Además cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos!-mi entusiasmo parecía haberle hecho gracia.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde allí metidos. Aunque yo ya me sabia casi todo el temario ayudar a bella me hacia feliz. La simple idea de que pudieran echarla del internado me entristecía mucho. Aun no lograba entender como esta chica podía crear tanta atracción sobre mí. ¿Como podía meterse en mi cabeza y no salir de ella?

-Edward.

-Si te escucho.

-Se denomina Guerra Fría al enfrentamiento que tuvo lugar durante el siglo XX, desde hasta el fin de la URSS y la caída del comunismo que se dio entre 1989

-Correcto Bella.

Y salto de alegría. Pero tropezó con una de sus zapatillas y cayó al suelo, sobre mí. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar así que termine con mi espalda pegada al suelo y sin saber como con mis manos en su pequeña cintura. Tenía su rostro frente al mío. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Cuando consiguió levantarse y solté su cintura la ausencia de ella en mis manos se me hizo extraña.

-Lo siento.-dijo intentando levantarse.-Suelo tropezar muy a menudo, pero no suele haber heridos.-Y se sonrojo.- ¿Te he hecho daño?-Me pregunto al ver que me miraba las manos

-No tranquila. ¿Juego a rugby recuerdas? Puedo aguantar ir contra otro jugador que pese 4 veces tu y derribarlo.

-Ah. Se me olvidaba que hablaba con el capitán. Mis disculpas.-dijo en plan de broma mientras miraba de nuevo el libro.

Era completamente increíble e impredecible. La mayoría de las chicas cuando se enteraban o me temían o me adoraban hasta el punto de sentirme acosado.

-No puede ser.-dijo de repente.

-Que ocurre-le pregunte preocupado al instante.

-¿Hemos acabado?-pregunto con la ilusión pintada en su rostro.- ¡Es increíble! ¡Y eso que aun no a ni anochecido!

-Esto ahí que celebrarlo. ¿Vamos a comer una pizza a la ciudad?

_Espera… ¿acabas de pedirle una cita? ¡Pero en que estas pensando! ¡Se asustara!_

-Me encantaría, de veras. Pero no puedo.

**Bella POV**

-Me encantaría, de veras. Pero no puedo. No porque no quiera…

Mierda de prohibiciones…

- Esta bien. Si no quieres…

-No me dejan salir del colegio-conteste rápidamente. Parecía decepcionado, como si le hubiera dado calabazas. No quería que se llevase esa idea equivocada.

_¿Que mas te da no? si después de todo no te gusta._

- Creeme lo que mas me apetece en este momento es ir a comer una pizza con un amigo. Pero no me permiten salir.

**Edward POV**

_Esta claro que con un amigo Edward. Acabas de firmar una tregua y ¿crees que se va a tirar a tus brazos? Ella no es así._

-Quizás cuando apruebes todo te dejen salir.-le dije en tono apaciguador. Puso gesto de resignación y sonrió levemente

-Si tal vez.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Hasta que algún…persona no muy oportuna llamo a la puerta.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto bella en voz alta sin levantar su mirada de mi.

-Bella, soy Jake.-Bella abrió sus ojos y me miro aterrada. Y no era para menos. Si me pillaban allí podía armarse una buena-Te traigo una carta.

Corrí hacia al armario pero estaba lleno de ropa (seguramente obra de Alice)

Debajo de la cama.

Tenía un montón de bártulos y sacarlos para que yo me escondiera seria algo bastante obvio

-Bella ¿esta todo bien?-pregunto aquel irritante chico. Mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.-Se oyen ruidos raros.

-No entres .Es que… ¡estoy desnuda!-y tuve que taparme la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

Bella me dedico una mirada que helaría el fuego y me detuve.

**Bella POV**

Edward me alzo los hombros dándome a entender que no sabía donde esconderse. Parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

Lo cogi del brazo y lo empuje a la parte de atrás de la puerta y le indique que se estuviera callado.

Abrí un poco la puerta y puse mi mejor cara de estar cansada.

-Jake estaba dormida.

-Te traigo una carta-dijo y me la tendió.

-¿Por que no la has metido por debajo de la puerta como al resto?

-Me has pillado. Hacia mucho que no hablamos y…me apetecía hablar contigo un rato.-E izo el amago de entrar en mi habitación.

-¡No!-le grite y cerré un poco mas la puerta.

-¿Esta todo bien?

-Es que…me tengo que vestir por que e quedado con Edward Cullen…para-esto de improvisar se me daba fatal-darle un libro que me presto en…biología.

De reojo vi como Edward sonreía y negaba con su cabeza mientras aguantaba la risa como podía.

-¿Cullen haciendo favores? Vaya…creí que eso era algo que no podía ocurrir. Bella te aconsejo que te alejes de ese…espécimen. De tantos golpes que le han dado jugando ha acabado siendo un descerebrado.

Volví a mirar de reojo y vi como Edward ahora estaba serio y tenía sus puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-Jacob si me acerco a el o no es asunto mío, no tuyo.

-Oh por favor…no me digas que… ¿Te has vuelto de su club de fans? ¡Bella!-dijo con tono decepcionado.

-¡No no lo e hecho!-le conteste rápidamente olvidando que el estaba a mi lado.-Pero no puedes opinar de la gente sin conocerla Jacob, eso es ser un hipócrita.

-Bella creeme lo conozco mejor de lo que piensas.-Después de decirlo bajo su mirada y la poso en el suelo. Parecía tener un significado oculto para el.-Todo el mundo que se acerca a ese tío acaba quemándose.

-¿Qué...?-Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la pregunta de entrego la carta y se fue por el pasillo, sin decir nada mas.

Cerré la puerta y me quede mirándola.

-Bella, respecto a lo que te a dicho Jacob, yo…

-Edward. Yo…no me gusta hacerme la idea de una persona basándome en su pasado o en las opiniones de los demás. No me gustaba que la gente me hiciera eso conmigo. No seria justa conmigo misma si te hiciera lo mismo.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Edward decidió que ya se había vuelto demasiado incomodo para ambos.

-¿Quien te escribe?-ni siquiera me había fijado.

El remite era de Forks

Rompí la carta y la tire a la papelera sin ni siquiera leerla. Ya sabia de quien era.

-Propaganda nada mas.

Edward miro su reloj y me dijo que ya llegaba muy tarde a su entrenamiento, por lo que salio por la ventana y aprovecho la escalera de incendios para bajar rápidamente,

Y espero, que sin ser visto.

Me quede pensando en lo que Jake me había dicho. Le había dicho a Edward que me daba igual pero…Jake parecía increíblemente resentido por algo con el.

Mentiría si no dijera que no me picaba la curiosidad. Pero antes de sabes nada prefería conocerlo por mi misma.

La primera impresión fue mala (me tiro al suelo y prácticamente me pidió que le pidiera perdón)

Y la segunda fue peor aun

Pero la tercera fue bastante buena (cuando me salvo del agua y me prometió que me protegería)

**La semana antes de los exámenes…**

¡Gracias a dios! daban fiesta para que nos preparásemos a conciencia.

Pero esto solo me hacia estar aun mas nerviosa. Me pasaba las mañanas, tardes y prácticamente noches estudiando. Alice repartió mi semana de manera que tuviese tiempo para estudiar todo. Lo que solo me dejaba 6 horas para dormir y algo si como una 2 horas de descanso por día.

-Vamos Bella tienes que doblar mas las rodillas para coger mas impulso sino te caerás y te puedes lesionar.-me decía Emmett desde el otro lado de la pista.

Aquella estupida carrera de vallas me estaba dando más dolores de cabeza que la guerra fría.

-Emmett no puedo hacerlo-le grite.

-Vamos Bella claro que puedes. Ya lo has hecho antes.

Claro antes…las vayas median la mitad de lo que median ahora.

¿Pero para qué demonios me iba a servir saber saltar vallas en mi vida diaria?

Estupido profesor de educación física…

Los 3 Cullen se ofrecieron voluntariosos para ayudarme a estudiar mientras que ellos también estudiaban sus asignaturas.

Alice me ayudo con las matemáticas que casi había conseguido controlar. Emmett insistió en ponerme en forma para que pudiese aprobar la parte física de educación física (en mi opinión la tarea más difícil de todas) y Edward, cuando no tenía entrenamientos me ayudaba con la historia y con química. No se porque pero la historia contada por sus labios sonaba mas interesante.

Incluso apasionante.

Estaba en la biblioteca esperando a Alice para empezar a repasar biología cuando una cara familiar se unió a mí sonriendo.

-Buenas tardes Bella.-me sonrió Jasper sentándose frente a mi.

-¿Lo son de verdad?-le conteste mientras le enseñaba el libro de Biología-Es como si no hubiese visto el sol en mucho tiempo.

-Si te entiendo. La semana de exámenes es extraordinariamente dura.-Me miro y sonrió con la misma sonrisa que usaba yo cuando me salían los ejercicios de calculo-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¿Tu no tienes que estudiar?

-Nuestros exámenes son después de las vacaciones de navidad. Tendré tiempo para estudiar. ¿Y bien, aceptas mi ayuda?

Otro más al saco. Debía de tener un aspecto horrible para que todo el mundo se ofreciera a darme su ayuda para aprobar.

-Claro.-Y se sentó a mi lado. Abrí el libro y se dispuso a responder mis dudas.

Después de un rato Alice apareció cargando una gran cantidad de libros entre sus bracitos. No se le veía ni el rostro.-Vale esto es todo lo que e encontrado de biología, si aquí no hay algo que resuelva nuestras dudas…-y por fin pudimos vislumbrar su rostro detrás de tantos libros.

-Vaya Alice es genial. Pero yo tengo que seguramente es más útil. Jasper te presento a mi mejor amiga y compañera de estudios Alice Cullen. Alice te presento al que nos ayudo a subir a tu hermano a aquella columna para ridiculizarlo delante de todo el colegio.

Pero parecía que mi presentación no había hecho ni falta. Ya que ninguno de los 2 me había hecho el mínimo caso. Estaban como tontos mirándose sin decir nada.

-Vale. Jasper-le señale-Alice-la señale a ella.-Alice, Jasper.-Frases cortas para qué lo pillaran a la primera.

-Encantada

-El placer es todo mío-Dijo con voz increíblemente sexy. Se agacho para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Alice que la dejo paralizada en el sitio. Cuando Jasper se volvió a sentar cogí un folio (sin que el se diera cuenta) e hice una bola para tirársela a Alice, para que reaccionara.

Parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió mirando a la pared. Se giro hacia nosotros y se sentó frente a Jasper.

Durante el resto de la tarde **El** pacientemente resolvió todas nuestras dudas sobre la asignatura. Cuando por fin terminamos se levanto y recogió sus libros.

-Bueno señoritas e de irme. Nos veremos y suerte con los exámenes.

-Gracias-respondimos las dos y el nos sonrió.

Cuando desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca Alice suspiro muy hondo y tomo aire con fuerza.

-No te lo voy a perdonar nunca Bella-me dijo seriamente. ¿Que había hecho yo?

-Conoces al amor de mi vida, al padre de mis futuros hijos ¿y no me lo presentas? ¡Bella!

-Me e perdido-le dije sinceramente. Un momento…mi mente por fin conecto las ideas-Espera un momento ¿Jasper?-le pregunte sonriéndola.

Ella solo suspiro con la típica cara de ñoña enamorada y yo solo pude reírme de su reacción al mencionar su nombre.

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!**

**Ya arregle mi pequeño lapsus mental con el personaje de Rosalie. Por favor si veis algun k otro error (que de seguro k ay un montón mas) avisadme y lo arreglare por si alguien se pone a leer la historia no se vuelva loka!**

**¡¡Gracias a **Serena Princesita Hale** por la idea!!**

**¡Y muchísimas gracias por esos reviews, enserio animas muchísimo!**

**¡Sois lo mejor!**

Ariana **estare encantada de ayudarte con lo que necesites, solo mandame un mensaje o lo que quieras. ¡Hare lo mejor que pueda para ayudar!**

**¡¡****Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews !!**

**¡¡¡****Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews¡¡¡**

**¡¡****Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews!!**

**¡¡¡****Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews¡¡¡**

**¡¡****Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews!!**

**Siley Masen**


	23. Pizza,Peli y Caidas

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**23.- Pizza y película**

Martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes…

Los días pasaban rápidas y las noches casi sin ser vistas. Cada vez temía más al hecho de que llegase la semana que viene.

Yo misma me avergonzaba de mi misma al darme cuenta de que le temía tanto a unos simples exámenes… ¡Nunca me había preocupado de ellos! Pero esas simples calificaciones podían marcar la diferencia entre mi felicidad o la desgracia.

Por alguna razón sabia que había encontrado mi sitio para estar. No es que perteneciera a este lugar, simplemente yo encajaba aquí. Me sentía bien. Me levantaba por las mañanas y sonreía .Y creedme eso no era algo que no me había ocurrido nunca.

Era sábado. Y no podía dormir. Me había pasado la noche contando ovejas, pero nada. Los nervios me mantenían despierta y cuando por fin conseguí dormirme llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Bella abre la puerta!-era la voz de Alice. La quería mucho pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Estaba agotada como para levantarme de la cama..

-OH vamos…se que estas agotada… ¡pero tengo que prepararte!

¿Prepararme? Ahora si que no abro la puerta.

-¿Bella?

-Alo mejor no esta, lo as pensado ¿Alice?-le dijo Emmett susurrando. Era increíble. Entraban y salían cuando les daba la gana del edificio de las chicas.

-Le dejare una nota. Vamos o llegaremos tarde.

-¿Y Edward?

-Dijo que tenía entrenamiento hasta tarde. Que no podía venir y que confiaba en nuestro buen gusto.

-Genial-dijo Emmett. Parecía apeado-¿Así que voy a tener que aguantar tu obsesión a las compras yo solo? ¡Auch!-Grito de repente.-Alice no esta bien pegar a tu hermano mayor.

-Venga ya Emmett. Si gritas así, te van a encontrar. Vámonos.-Y oí como lo pasos se alejaban por el pasillo.

Suspire aliviada.

¿Pero para que me quería preparar? Yo no podía salir del internado para hacer compras.

Entre todas las horas de estudio que habíamos tenido esta semana Alice me había contado cuales eran sus planes para navidad.

**Flash back**

-Todos los años vamos a Boston, mi padre Carlisle nació allí. Es precioso Bella, tienes que venir y hacernos una visita. Puedes conocer a Esme y a Carlisle. ¡Y a mi abuela! Te encantaría Bella…Además tenemos un baile y una cena en navidad…

-Buf, definitivamente los ricos os cuidáis bien-Alice me dio un codazo juguetón.- ¿Baile y cenas? Alice eso no es para mí y lo sabes.

-¿Que piensas hacer tu? ¿Volverás con tu familia a Forks?

-No. Me voy a quedar aquí, en el internado-Ya lo tenía muy claro. Sabía de sobra que Renée deseaba que volviera, pero yo no me veía con ánimos de pasar otras navidades allí.

Además aun no estaba preparada para volver a verle… ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando lo viera a la cara? ¿Como reaccionaria? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Estaría aliviado?

Sabia que mi postura era muy cómoda por mi parte, pero por primera vez en mi vida veía la vida con otro color, mas alegre. Ya todo no era en blanco y negro.

¿Era mala persona por desear tener una vida normal y sin sobresaltos?

En Forks siempre sentía que me faltara algo. Era una sensación tan extraña…No me hacia sentir mal ni nada por el estilo, pero sentía como si no fuera donde encajaba.

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que este internado de niños pijos y mimados iba a ser mi sitio?

-Bella…

-No insistas Alice. Sigamos estudiando ¿si?

**Fin del flash back**

Decidí tomarme el día libre y recuperar algunas horas de sueño. Pero nada. Estaba completamente agotada, y aun así no conseguía dormir.

¿Pero que me pasa? Cogi la almohada y me la puse sobre el rostro para amortiguar el grito que necesitaba soltar.

Toc, toc, toc

-No puede ser verdad.-suspire volví a taparme con todas las mantas que tenia a mano.

-Bella…-Pero no era Alice-Bella ábreme la puerta venga…-Era Edward.

Me levante lentamente y las piernas no me podían aguantar. Abrí un poquito la puerta y la luz del pasillo me cegó.

-Buf tienes una pinta horrible. ¿Estas bien?-No podía ni abrir los ojos.

- Edward ahora no es buen momento. Necesito dormir. Luego hablamos.-y le cerré la puerta antes de que me intentara convencer.

Me tire a la cama y me quede dormida al instante.

**9 P.M**

TOC,TOC,TOC…

Me desperté y ya había anochecido.

TOC,TOC,TOC…

-¿Quién es?-pero nadie contesto.

TOC,TOC,TOC…

Abrí un poquito la puerta y otra vez era Edward.

-Bella, parece que acabas de salir de una película de zombis-y le cerré la puerta otra vez en las narices.

_¿Por que le has hecho eso?_

No lo se

Algo avergonzada fui a abrir para pedirle disculpas pero cuando abrí la puerta ya no estaba allí.

Me sentí un poco apenada al ver lo pronto que había desistido. Podía haber insistido un poquito mas… Cerré la puerta y me tire de nuevo contra la cama. Enterré mi rostro en la almohada y deje la mente en blanco.

TOC,TOC,TOC…

Levante la cabeza de golpe y mire hacia la puerta de nuevo. Sonreí y me levante de nuevo. Cuando fui a abrir de nuevo la puerta volví a oír aquel sonido, pero no venia del otro lado de la puerta. Mire a mi alrededor y allí estaba.

Camine hacia la ventana y la abrí tratando de no sonreír.

-¿Que haces en mi ventana Edward Cullen?

-Esta claro, intente entrar por la puerta y me diste con ella en las narices. Pensé que entrando por la ventana tendría mas suerte

Me hice a un lado y le deje pasar. Llevaba la sudadera empapada de todo lo que estaba lloviendo en el exterior.

-Quitaté eso, estas empapado.

Fui hasta el armario y cogí una toalla para que se secara un poco cuando me di la vuelta allí estaba. Un dios griego en toda su gloria. Se había quitado la sudadera y tenia la camiseta empapada. Se pegaba a su cuerpo trazando cada músculo de su increíble pecho

-¿Eso es para mi?-dijo señalando la toalla que tenia entre mis manos.

Asentí despacito sin levantar la mirada de aquel ser tan perfecto que tenia frente a mi. Se acerco lentamente y la cogió de entre mis manos

-¿Estas bien? Estas algo pálida

-Si…solo…estoy un poco nerviosa por la semana que viene.

-Todo ire te preocupes.

-¿Por que estas tan empapado?-_genial Bella…no te quejes tanto ¡y disfrútalo!_

-Ha estado lloviendo toda la tarde.-Dijo sencillamente-y el entrenador a insistido en que entrenásemos en la calle, _para fortalecernos._

-No parece molesto. A mi me hubiese repateado si me hubiese obligado a correr por debajo de la lluvia.

Me miro divertido y comenzó a reírse. Esta faceta suya contrastaba con la que hasta entonces tenia de el, siempre serio y meticuloso. Me gustaba.

¿Qué te gusta?

Me acerque a la cama y me tire sin apartar la vista de mi 'invitado'

-¿Eso es lo que piensas hacer lo que queda de fin de semana?-me pregunto divertido.

-O pues estaba pensando entre ir a comer una pizza o ir al cine-Le dije irónica-Estoy harta de dar vueltas por el internado. Prefiero quedarme aquí y regodearme de mi propia desgracia.

-No puedes ser tan melodramática como pareces.-Se acerco a mi y se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra un cacho de pared que sobresalía.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?-le pregunte sencillamente. Apoye mi cabeza en mi mano derecha

-La verdad es que pasaba por aquí-levante ambas cejas y el sonrió algo avergonzado-Esta bien confesare…Me gusta estar. Me hace sentir…

Para cuando llego a esta parte de la frase o ya me encontraba más roja que un tomate.

-Creo que debería ir a cambiarme o pillare un resfriado-dijo rápidamente. Casi sin que le viera se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana-¿Entonces que me dices? ¿Pizza y película?-me pregunto mientras sonreía de una manera muy misteriosa, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

-Claro-le respondí y sin querer me puse un poco triste. Desde que me habían encerrado en el internado me estaba volviendo mas amargada.

-Volveré dentro de un rato-¿Pero por que me avisaba?-Lo digo por si quieres ponerte otro pijama. No es que yo me queje pero…-y me di cuenta de que llevaba el mismo que el otro día…Que vergüenza…

Cogí el edredón y me tape completamente. No escuche bien lo siguiente que dijo y para cuando me destape ya se había marchado.

**Edward POV**

Me encamine hacia la ventana y la abrí. Seguía lloviendo como antes.

-Volveré dentro de un rato-Le asegure. -Lo digo por si quieres ponerte otro pijama. No es que yo me queje pero…-y sus mejillas se sonrojaron dulcemente. Se cubrió con el edredón mientras soltaba un gemido angustiado.

-Hermosa…-y Salí por la ventana

Me encantaba hacerla enojar. Sus reacciones siempre me tomaban por sorpresa.

**Bella POV**

En cuanto se marcho, cerré la ventana y corrí las cortinas ahora que mi ventana se había hecho pública. Definitivamente tenía que cambiarme de ropa ya. Abrí el armario y vi mi calvario allí mismo… ¿Por qué demonios tenia tanta ropa que nunca había visto?

Rebusque hasta que encontré algo cómodo que ponerme: mis únicos vaqueros que habían sobrevivido a la intromisión de Alice y una camiseta de tirantes negra, Me senté en la cama y espero

Espere…

Espere…

Pero no aparecía

¿Tanto tiempo le costaba cambiarse de ropa? ¡El era un tío por favor!

Me levante enfadada y le arree una patada a la papelera de mi habitación, lo que hizo que volara hasta golpear la puerta.

TOC,TOC,TOC…

Me gire hacia la ventana y le vi entrar lentamente. El enfado que tenia desapareciera rápidamente dejando una sensación de alivio y alegría. Había vuelto.

Para mi mala suerte esta vez traía puerto un chubasquero que lo había protegido del agua.

Sin decirme nada cerro la ventana y corrió la cortina. Justo cuando me disponía a preguntarle que hacia se puso a bajar la persiana dejando todo a oscuras.

-¿Te importa encender la luz?-Negué con la cabeza y camine hacia la puerta

_Bella no puede verte negar con la cabeza_

-Si ahora la enciendo

_Mejor, por cierto cuidado con…_

Y caí al suelo haciendo un gran ruido.

-Au me queje cogiéndome mi pie con ambas manos.

-¿Estas bien? me pregunto Edward desde el otro lado de la habitación

-Si solo…tropecé con la maldita papelera.-Y estire un poco el brazo para encender la luz del dormitorio.

Y allí estaba. Se había quitado la pesada mochila que llevaba al hombro y el chubasquero. Estaba apoyado contra la ventana y tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Unas gotas de agua caían desde su perfecto y hermoso rostro.

-Parece que atraes a las desgracias.-Dijo y camino hacia donde estaba tirada en el suelo. Estire el brazo para que me diese un pequeño empujoncito para levantarme pero lo que hizo me tomo desprevenida. Coloco uno de sus brazos por debajo de mis piernas y el otro detrás de mi espalda y me levanto como si no pesase 50 kg. Ante la sensación lleve mis manos a su cuello y lo agarre fuertemente.

-Tranquila no te dejare caer.-Y me poso suavemente en la cama.-¿Puedo?-me señalo el pie.

Sin saber que decirle asentí. Con sus manos me quito el calcetín de las súper nenas que llevaba y me examino el tobillo. Lo tocaba con tanta suavidad y ligereza que no notaba el dolor. El contacto de sus manos con mi piel era tan placentero…

-No te lo has roto-dijo muy seguro de su afirmación.-Te lo has torcido.-Se levanto y camino hacia su mochila. Saco un pequeño neceser y camino de nuevo hacia mí. Se arrodillo frente a mí y abrió el estuche buscando algo.

-¿Por que llevas eso ahí?

-Esto ayudara, pero no huele precisamente bien-Me dijo ignorando mi pregunta. Abrió un pequeño bote y extendió su contenido por mi tobillo. Olía a una mezcla entre pescado rancio y callejón lleno de basura.

-Nos lo entrega el entrenador. Su crema ultra secreta contra golpes, torceduras y esguinces.-Levanto su rostro hacia mi y sonrió-Por simple precaución siempre llevo uno en la mochila de entrenar.

¿Acaso luego tenia que entrenar? ¿Ya se tenia que marchar? Eso me entristeció. Solo le había visto 2 veces en el día de hoy: una le había cerrado la puerta en las narices y la otra me había escondido debajo del edredón muerta de vergüenza.

-Pero como me has dicho antes Pizza y película ¿no?-me pregunto con cierto recelo. En sus ojos podía ver una emoción escondida. Se levanto y cogió su mochila del suelo. La abrió y empezó a sacar cosas de ella

-Estas buscando la capa… ¿Vas a sacarme de aquí volando superman?-_Ups_

Por unos instantes me miro seriamente y después una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus perfectos labios.

-No.-camino hacia mi y me entrego una maleta enorme-Lo e traído aquí para ti. Elige.

_**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!**_

_**Necesito ayuda!!jajaj que pelicula van a ver edward y bella?Jjaja se aceptan sugerencias!!  
**_

_**Espero que les vaya gustando. ¡Pronto se acerca lo bueno ya…muy pronto!**_

_**¡¡Gracias por sus reviews!!¡¡¡Y por las ideas me encanta!!!**_

_**¡¡Ya saben cuantos mas reviews…antes colgare el siguiente cap!!**_

_**Amenazas, ideas, sobornos…lo que sea ya saben al botón de abajo!**_

_**Siley Masen**_


	24. Cuentos de hadas

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**24.-Cuentos de hadas**

Abrí aquella maleta y resulto ser un porta-cds lleno de películas…

Volví a alzar la mirada pero Edward ya estaba motando el 'cine'.Olia increíblemente bien a palomitas y a… ¡pizza!

-¿Como has hecho lo de traer una pizza al internado?

Me miro, sonrió y siguió enchufando cables ¡Aquella sonrisa iba a matarme algún día!

-te lo diría…pero entonces tendría que matarte. Bueno ya esta.

Sobre mi mesilla descansaba su portátil con un cañón proyector*

-¿Y?-miro el porta-cds que se encontraba en mi regazo.- ¿No te gusta ninguna?-me pregunto algo decepcionado.

-No es que…eso-señale todo lo que había montado-Es increíblemente dulce por tu parte y…

-No creías que yo fuera capaz de hacerlo, por que soy un play boy asqueroso ¿verdad?-dijo mirándome fijamente, como si quisiera evaluar mi reacción.

-Bueno yo…-que contestarle cuando el ya sabia que había dado de pleno con mis pensamientos.-No creo que seas asqueroso…ya no al menos…

-No siempre las cosas son como parecen Bella. Se que es difícil cambiar la opinión que se tiene de alguien…

-Pero tú lo estas haciendo muy bien.-me sonrio- Gracias.

Puso la película y me senté en la cama, de frente a la gran pantalla en la que se había convertido mi blanca pared. Abrió la pizza y las palomitas se sentó a mi lado colocando la comida entre ambos.

No estábamos muy lejos pero aquella separación se hacia odiosa. La película fue pasando y yo cada vez me sentía mas cansada. No entendía como podía ser posible si me había pasado todo el día en la cama intentando dormir.

Comí pizza asta que ya no pude más. Que recordase nunca una pizza me había sentado tan bien ¡ni había sido tan sabrosa!

Pero claro llevaba sin comerme una unos cuantos meses…

Mire de reojo a Edward que mantenía su mirada fija en la pantalla. Tenia que reconocer que me había sorprendido. Agradecía que no tuviera un súper oído, ya que sino me abría avergonzado que hubiese podido escuchar el tamborileo que hacia mi corazón cuando lo oía respirar a mi lado, recordándome que no estaba sola sino que tenia a un hermoso ángel a mi lado.

**Edward POV**

La película estaba a punto de acabar cuando mire a Bella. Ya se había quedado dormida. Era tan hermosa verla así…tan placentero.

Era como si con su sola presencia mi cuerpo se calmase y entrara en paz. Era una sensación tan extraña…

Aparte los restos de comida de entre los dos y me acerque a ella suavemente, sin despertarla. Tenía algunos mechones sobre su rostro y se los parte para contemplarla.

Sin quererlo me acerque demasiado y mi hombro toco el suyo lo que hizo que se removiera inquieta. Aun dormida apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro y agarro fuertemente mi camisa con su mano, como si quisiese que me mantuviera allí, para que no me marchara.

Y justo en aquel momento comenzó a hablar en sueños…

**Bella POV**

Desperté extrañamente cómoda. La película había acabado y la pantalla en blanco era lo única luz de mi habitación. Tenia mucho calor, extraño teniendo en cuenta de que no llevaba mucha ropa encima. Aun así era placentero.

Trate de levantarme pero algo me lo impidió.

Y allí estaba, sosteniéndome entre sus fuertes brazos. Parecía estar profundamente dormido y a mí de repente se me quitaron las ganas de moverme de allí. Jamás me había sentido tan bien…era como si…

-Oh es imposible…vaya chorrada…-susurre para mi.

_Como si este fuera tu sitio y no otro_

Venga ya…esos son viejos cuentos de hadas.

_Una vez creíste en ellos._

Era una niña. Crecí

_Hasta convertirte en una joven amarga y sola_

¿Y se supone que mi príncipe azul me ayudara a sanar o algo así?

_Yo solo soy tu conciencia. Te digo lo que no estas dispuesta a tus propios pensamientos. No te diré nada que no sepas ya._

Mire el calendario y un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo. E_r_a domingo y mañana comenzaba mi final…

No quería que eso comenzase, no quería firmar mi sentencia…aun no. Me acurruque entre sus brazos, los cuales me agarraron con fuerza.

Cerré los ojos sintiéndome por primera vez segura y volví a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Todo bien?-me pregunto Edward medio dormido.- ¿Estas incomoda?-su voz se iba aclarando.

-Jamás.

Asintió completamente dormido y apoyo su cabeza contra la mía. Encajábamos. Era extraño, no sabría ni como describir la situación. Aunque tampoco tuve tiempo de pensarlo ya que me dormí en aquel lugar tan placentero.

Podía acabar expulsada, podía volver a mi antigua vida, podía perder a mis mejores amigos, una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida con la que jamás pude soñar

…pero en este momento nada de eso me importo.

Solo que el estaba aquí, y yo junto a el

**Hola a tods!!!**

**Bueno aquí va otro capitulo. Se que es muy corto ¡¡pero espero que guste!!**

**¡¡¡Gracias por todos vuestros reviews y avisos!!!**

**¡¡Enserio animan muchísimo al igual que todas vuestras ideas!!**

**¡¡Muchisimas gracias a todos!!**

**Ya sabéis cuanto más reviews antes subiré el siguiente cap!!**

**Uajajaja (sonrisa maléfica!) jaja**

**Hasta que nos leamos!!Espero que pronto…**

(*Cañón proyector: permite verlas imágenes del portátil proyectadas a la pared. Os lo aseguro ¡es mejor que un cine!)


	25. Mi valiente guerrera

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**25.-Mi Valiente guerrera**

-¡Bella! ¡No sabes lo que acaba de ocurrir! ¡Jas…-y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Salte de la cama y me caí al suelo.

-Vaya Bella debes de ser más cuidadosa-

Por que no me gritaba por estar con Edward a oscuras en mi habitación? Un momento… ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

Mire a todos los lados de mi dormitorio, pero no se encontraba allí. Allí Solo había una Alice que empezaba a sospechar que algo estaba mal allí.

-¿Bella que pasa? Pareces asustada… ¿Algo que quieras contarme?

-Yo no…no…-mire otra vez para asegurarme de que no estaba por allí. Mi corazón dio un brinco al darme cuenta de que se había marchado sin despedirse de mí. Suspire y mire por la ventana.

-¡Bella! –Chasqueo sus dedos delante de mis ojos-Estas muy rara.

-No...Estoy bien. Solo algo nerviosa…-le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, aunque tampoco era mentir demasiado-los exámenes empiezan mañana y el viernes el dichoso baile…

-¡Hablando de bailes!¡Sabes con quien e tropezado 'accidentalmente'(hizo el gesto de las comillas en el aire) cuando iba al comedor?

-¿Con el futuro padre de tus hijos?-le pregunte mientras bostezaba a la vez que me levantaba.

Me miro extrañada y me susurro

-¿Ves el futuro y no me lo has dicho?

-No -le di una palmadita en la espalda y me senté en la silla del escritorio- Eres muy predecible y cuando hablas, siempre aparece su nombre de tus labios. Que si Jasper esto…-levante mi mano derecha moviéndola hacia ella-Que si Jasper lo otro…-Caí en una cosa-¿Has dicho que has tropezado con el?-asintió y sonrió algo avergonzada- No abras…

Levanto la bota que llevaba en la mano. Las reconocí de inmediato. Eras sus favoritas y tenia un tacón roto.-Ha merecido la pena.-Se sentó en mi cama con cara risueña y mirando al techo.

-¿Puedo contarte como e empezado la historia de amor mas hermosa del mundo?-Suspiro y parpadeo como una niña enamorada.

-Por favor-Le dije irónicamente.

-Estaba allí…al otro lado del pasillo…caminaba hacia mi y supe que tenia que hacer algo para que me invitase al baile…

-Invitarme al baile…Alice yo no tengo pareja.-Me miro y me perforo con la mirada-Uy si perdón…continua.

-Yo le miraba…El me miraba…Ambos nos mirábamos-¡Realenté lo vivía!-Y entonces…-Se puso seria y pude ver como se enrojecía completamente-Me caí al suelo por que el tacón se me había quedado enganchado en una baldosa y me caí justo a sus pies…Que vergüenza Bella…Yo que quería parecer sexy…y casi le limpio las botas con mi cara.

_Hazlo lo mejor que puedas…Aguanta la risa…_

Pero ya no pude aguantar más y comencé a carcajearme frente a ella.

-Lo…siento Ali… ¡Es que si lo piensas es gracioso!-pero Alice no le encontraba la gracia.

Después de 30 minutos riéndome sin parar ante la atónita mirada de Alice conseguí parar de reír y ponerme seria.

-Bueno al menos a servido para que te rías un rato y olvides que mañana…-Y se cayo de golpe dando un brinco

-Si…Gracias Alice por recordármelo. ¿Repasamos?

- Esta bien. Mañana tenemos mates…

Y así pasamos la ultima tarde de tranquilidad repasando. Cuanto mas vueltas a la asignatura más datos se me olvidaban así que decidí no repasar más.

-¿Bella que es esto?-Dijo levantando una caja de pizzas vacía de mi papelera. Me quede con la boca abierta sin saber que responderle.

-¿Cómo has hecho para que te la traigan?

-No e sido yo.-Saco otra cosa…la bolsa de las palomitas.

-Bella… ¿algo que quieras compartir con la clase?

-Pues…no se como hacerlo sin que me grites.

-Habla Swan.-dijo seriamente. Pensé que lo mejor iba a ser soltarlo de un tirón así que cogí aire y…

-Edwardvinoymetrajolaspalomitasylaspizzasytambienrobo, buenocogioprestado, unproyectorymontouncineaquienmidormitorioporqueyoledijequequeriairalcine!Ycomonomedejabansalir…-Cogí aire y suspire algo aliviada. Alice miraba al techo mientras trataba de pillar todo lo que había soltado y fue entonces cuando pareció pillar la idea principal.

-¿Enserio? ¡BELLA!-Ese no era un grito de alegría…mas bien de fastidio.

-¿QUE? Apareció por la ventana y…tu no estabas y me aburría y…

-Bella…tu-la mire fijamente y espere a que ordenara sus ideas-Tu… ¿sientes algo por mi hermano? Crees que tu…el…

-Amistad. Creo que podríamos llegar a ser amigos.-le dije muy segura de mis palabras.

-¿Amigos? ¿Solo eso?

-Alice saca tu mente de ese canal rosa donde lo has metido.

-Lo que tú digas. Yo solo me limito a las pruebas y a las acciones de mi hermano.

-¿Qué quieres decir con…?-pero en ese preciso instante sonó el teléfono.

-¡Bella es Jasper!-comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación y a gritar. Se subió a mi cama y siguió saltando. No podía ni siquiera mantener mis ojos en ella. Trate de agarrarla pero era muy rápida-¿Qué hago? ¡OH! ¿Y si llama para decir que no quiere ir conmigo al baile? ¿Y si tiene novia? No creo que pueda soportarlo…

-Alice… ¡Para!-Se detuvo en seco sin dejar de mirar el móvil-Ahora respira hondo-cumplió mi orden- y coge el móvil.

Levanto la tapa y contesto.

-Si…Hola Jasper…No…Si claro… ¿Enserio?...No, no, lo había pensado, que tonterías dices…-me miro a mi y sonrió de lado-¿Ahora? No se si-me miro y se mordió el labio. Me miro sin saber que hacer y yo le asentí y le sonreí.-Espera.-Se acerco a mi y me susurro-Bella aun no hemos repasado los últimos temas para mañana…

-Da igual yo acabare y tu te lo sabes mejor que el libro. Largarte o te echare a patadas.

Volvió a ponerse al móvil y quedo con Jasper. Me abrazo y salio disparada hacia la puerta alegando que tenia que prepararse para este gran evento. Sacudí mi cabeza sonriendo ante la veloz imagen de Alice apartando a las animadoras y cerré la puerta. Tenia aun 3 temas que acabar de repasar y rezar un par de plegarias para conseguir aprobar todo.

**Lunes 8:40**

-Bella si no me abres la puerta llamo a Emmett ¡y la tiro abajo!

Del susto me levante de golpe y me di un buen golpe con la balda de encima del escritorio, cayéndoseme todo lo que había encima.

-¡Bella!

-Si Alice-me lleve la mano a la cabeza y me dirigí a la puerta-Que quieres-le dije algo fastidiada.

-¿Bella que te a pasado? Habíamos quedado en la puerta del aula de mates para coger un buen sitio. Y no has aparecido… ¡Faltan 20 minutos para que comience!

¿Cómo? Mire el reloj de mi pared y tenia razón… ¡me había quedado dormida mientras repasaba!

El pánico me inundo y sentí el calor desaparecer de mi rostro.

-Ey ey ey… Bella respira-Me cogió de los brazos y me llevo a la cama despacito. Debía tener una pinta horrible para que Alice me tratara como si fuera de cristal.-Bella ahora centrate en respirar ¿vale? De nada nos servirá que te desmayes ahora y no vayas al examen.-Comencé a respirar grandes bocanadas de aire y Alice me sonrió dulcemente.-Todo ira bien. Voy a sacarte uniforme ¿vale?-se levanto y se dirigió al armario. Yo solo podía concentrarme en respirar.-Vamos Bells pon de tu ayuda. Cambiaté rápido o no llegaremos.

Pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado. Tenia que aceptar la realidad: Estaba aterrada.

-Bella-Se arrodillo enfrente de mí y me apretó suavemente la rodilla

-Bella tú puedes con esto. Esta chupado. Estas preparada, lo sabes. Además, pase lo que pase siempre nos tendrás ya lo sabes. En Chicago, Boston o Forks. No me importa. Además tú eres mi valiente guerrera, mi hermanita. Nadie puede con nosotras y menos un cacho de papel.

Tenía razón, como siempre. Acababa de hacerme una promesa de amistad eterna. Jamás me había pasado algo así, nunca nadie me había jurado estar a mi lado, estuviese donde estuviese.

-Alice yo…-Le sonreí y se levanto de golpe.

-No hay tiempo para sentimentalismos. Levántate, vistete y corre a clase. Ya lloraremos el viernes cuando nos den los sobres con las evaluaciones-Abrió la puerta y salio corriendo. Tenia razón solo quedaban 10 minutos para empezar el examen. Me cambie lo mas rápidamente que pude sin siquiera mirar que me ponía la ropa correctamente y salí disparada hacia la clase.

Alice tenía muchísima razón

Me vestí rápidamente sin mirarme si llevaba la ropa correctamente. Me agarre el pelo en una coleta alta y Salí disparada hacia el aula

Lo que tenga que ser… será

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Martes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miércoles**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jueves **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Viernes**

Había sido la semana más corta de mi vida. Parecía que los días no tenían horas suficientes para poder meternos toda aquella información en la cabeza. Apenas habíamos hablado entre nosotros. Las mañanas eran para los exámenes, las tardes para estudiar los siguientes exámenes y las noches para dormir.

Mi mente estaba frenética mientras yo trataba de memorizar fechas y formulas para los exámenes. Las noches que correspondían para dormir, yo simplemente no podía tumbarme a dormir sin estar segura de que todo estaba en mi mente. Y nunca estaba todo, Parecía que cada vez que metía algún dato nuevo uno qué ya estaba dentro salía para hacer sitio. Así que me pasaban las noches estudiando y repasando. Toda la semana mi ritual para despertarme fue el mismo: Alice golpeándome la puerta y yo despertándome babeando sobre algún libro. Acabe poniendo un cojin en la balda para evitar que me hiciese daño al despertarme de un susto.

Emmett llego a prometerme que sino me tumbaba para dormir el mismo me iba a atar a la cama, así que aquella ultima noche me tumbe siguiendo las ordenes de Emmett pero me lleve los libros conmigo. En cuanto parpadeaba ya habían pasado 5 horas y ya era hora de bajar a vestirme. Apenas había comido nada solo lo que Alice me llevaba cada vez que íbamos a la biblioteca a estudiar. Aunque yo le juraba que comía en el comedor. No tenía hambre. Solo quería acabar con esta locura.

Aparte de que me encontraba extrañadamente ansiosa y ya sabia cual era la respuesta. Desde aquella noche que cayo del cielo a mi ventana no había vuelto a hablar con el. Tampoco es que lo hubiera visto ya que no compartíamos muchas clases, solo literatura y química y alguna otra más que mi cerebro no conseguía recordar ahora mismo.

Cuando por fin el último examen termino a las 12:30 todo el cansancio y el hambre vinieron a mí. Me costaba caminar de lo agotada que estaba. Salí del aula y me dirigí directamente hacia mi dormitorio. Llegue y me tire a la cama de cabeza.

Las notas de repartían a las 17 de la tarde y el baile se iniciaba a las ya tenía planeado el _'Plan de emergencia para Barbie-Bella'_ pero no iba a aparecer hasta las 19 más o menos (gracias a la petición de Emmett de que me dejase descansar).

Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta me despertaron. Me gire sobre mi misma y mire hacia la puerta. Volvieron a llamar pacientemente. Esa no podía ser Alice, Emmett ni…el. Me levante y sin importarte mi aspecto abrí la puerta.

-¡Uau hay un vampiro cerca! ¡E encontrado la victima!

-Que gracioso eres Jake. Estaba durmiendo. Quiero descansar a antes de que Alice venga en mi busca.

-Bueno bueno parece que alguien no esta de buen humor.-dijo cruzando los brazos y sonriendo socarronamente.

-Llevo una semana de locos Jake. Solo quiero que termine ya.

-Y traigo tu billete para eso.-Me tendió un sobre cerrado con la estampa del colegio. Me desperté de golpe y mire mi reloj. Aun no era la hora.

-Te las e traído la primera. Ya sabes tengo que entregarlas por orden de apellidos y 'Swan' no estaba precisamente en la parte de adelante.

-Gracias Jake. Es muy amable por tu parte...

-Debo seguir repartiendo las noticias-Dijo levantando una mochila que parecía muy pesada.-Algunos se están subiendo ya por las paredes. No me gustaría que todo el alumnado sufriera un ataque cardiaco.

-Esta bien. Adiós y gracias.-Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y llamo a la siguiente puerta en su ruta. Cerré la puerta y me di cuenta de que allí estaba mi respuesta.

Tanto tiempo, sacrificio y esfuerzo resumido en aquel estupido e insignificante sobre.

Por alguna razón no lo abrí. No quería hacerlo allí sola. Alice y Emmett habían decidido unirse en mi habitación para estar conmigo. Esperaría que ellos apareciesen.

Deje el sobre sellado sobre el escritorio y me senté en la cama.

Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac…Estaba empezando a volverme loca ¡Mi reloj no hacia ese sonido!

Toc, toc-alguien llamo a la puerta y me levante tan rápido que casi tropiezo con mis propios pies.

-Hola Bella-Me saludo Alice-Ya tienes mejor cara. Casi-casi vuelves a tener el aspecto de mi mejor amiga.

-Gracias Alice-le dije ácidamente. Mire por el pasillo pero Emmett no estaba allí.- ¿Donde esta Emmett?

-Al parecer le han chivado otro modo de llegar aquí.

-¿Escalando las paredes como spider-man?

-Bella por favor no hagas que me imagine a mi hermano mayor en mayas…Ugh-dijo con un gesto de asco.

-Yo opino que le quedan muy bien-Edward entro ágilmente por la ventana y dejo paso a Emmett que venia justo detrás de el. Mi corazón empezó a cantar como loco al verlo sola presencia me traia paz- ¿No recuerdas los carnavales de hace 2 años? Le pregunto a Alice mientras se sentaba en mi cama- Robin Hood y lady marian…en el….

-Buf por favor aun no e entrado en aquel armario desde entonces-Alice tapándose la cara.-Que horror…

-Oh vamos…Estoy genial en mallas. A Rosalie le encanta. Apoyame Bella.

-Me abstengo hasta que lo vea Emmett.-le dije sonriendole.

-No le des ideas Bella por favor. Bueno a lo que vamos.-Camino hasta mi mesa y agarro el sobre. Se movió a mi lado y me lo tendió.-Haces tu los honores ¿o los hago yo?

-Tu. Yo no creo ser capaz de serlo.

Asintió y abrió el sobre mientras que Emmett y Edward se colocaban a su espalda para ver el resultado.

Silencio

Silencio

Silencio…

-¡Por favor queréis decidme el resultado!-les grite tapándome el rostro no queriendo ver sus expresiones.

-Es que…veras no se como…-Comenzó Emmett y Edward siguió.

-Esto Bella…No te preocupes ¿vale? Todo saldrá bien…

-¿Tan malo es?

Mire a los 3 hermanos en busca de algunas respuestas pero tenían la misma cara de poker.

Algo me decía que no.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!**

**¿Que opináis? ¿Como le habrá ido a Bella? ¿Por qué la cara de los Cullen?**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡¡Sientan increíblemente bien!!**

**Ya sabéis si queréis el capitulo pronto…Reviews!! (muajajaja)**

**¡Gracias a todos!**

**Siley Masen**


	26. Bailes y Sorpresas

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**26.-Bailes y sorpresas**

-¿Y bien?-les pregunte sin tener aire en mis pulmones.

**-**Solo se me ocurre decir: Catástrofe-Dijo Emmett llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Si estoy de acuerdo-Le dijo Edward dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-Pero creo que Bella podrá soportarlo.-Estaba totalmente serio y yo empezaba a asustarme.

Y entonces me guiño un ojo y sonrió de esa forma tan espectacular.

-¡BELLA!-Grito Alice saltando hacia mí y abrazándome-¡As aprobado todo!-Me estrechaba tan fuerte que podía haberme roto todos los huesos de mi cuerpo. Pero me daba igual. Aun no había asimilado del todo sus palabras.

-¿Alice por que lloras?-le pregunte devolviéndole el abrazo tan fuerte como ella.

-¡Estoy muy aliviada! ¡Sabia que podías hacerlo!

Me quede allí abrazada a Alice mientras Emmett y Edward sonreían ante la escena.

De repente Alice cambio. Se separo de mi y camino hacia sus dos hermanos

-¡Chicos fuera! ¡Tenéis que ir a prepararos!

-Venga ya Alice… ¡da tiempo de sobra!-le dijo Emmett sin levantarse de mi suelo. Yo estaba tan contenta y aliviada ¡me sentía eufórica! Incluso me habían entrado ganas de ir al baile…aunque fuera sola.

- ¿Que da tiempo de sobra?-preguntó Alice reprimiendo un grito-¿Qué da tiempo de sobra!¡Estas loco!¡Fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera!-comenzó a gritar empujando a sus hermanos por la ventana-Aquí tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo señalándome-Tiene que estar perfecta para la noche…¡No veis que hay mucho trabajo por delante!

-Vaya Alice gracias por la parte que me toca.-le dije irónica pero feliz.

-Pues yo creo que esta genial-Dijo Edward mientras bajaba las escaleras de emergencias.

Eso izo que me sonrojara hasta las orejas y que Alice me sonriera maliciosamente.

Cuando los hermanos ya se habían marchado cerró la ventana y corrió la cortina.

-Bien Bells hacemos esto por las buenas o por las malas.

-¿Y si no lo hacemos?-le pregunte esperanzada.

-Bella…no estuve buscando el vestido perfecto y los zapatos mas adecuados para que se queden en el armario muertos de risa.

-Alice a mi no se me da bien estas cosas…Además soy un caso perdido-le dije revolviendo mi enorme melena con las manos.

-Por favor Bella. Déjame hacerlo. Después de esta noche nadie en el internado volverá a verte igual

Y yo no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Cogí una toalla y me fui a darme una ducha fría, con el fin de despertarme. Cuando volví a mi cuarto y abrí la puerta la cerré de golpe. Di unos pasos atrás y me asegure de que realmente era mi dormitorio.

¿Pero que demonios?

-¡Bella pasa rápida o te quedaras helada!-me gritaba Alice desde dentro.

Temerosa abrí la puerta y me quede con la boca abierta.

¿Cuanto tiempo había estado en la ducha que a Alice le había dado tiempo en convertir mi habitación en un salón de belleza?

Todos mis libros y apuntes estaban tirados en el suelo justo debajo de la ventana para que no estorbaran. Me dieron ganas de correr asta allí y patearlos sino fuera por que el suelo estaba lleno de cables de todos los aparatos que Alice había instalado allí.

Sobre mi cama descansaban los vestidos de ambas perfectamente planchados con los zapatos y los complementos a cada lado. Me acerque levemente pero Alice apareció de la nada.

-¡AAH!-Grite de la impresión. Alice se me quedo mirando y suspiro.

-¿De que planeta vienes tú?-le pregunte mientras comenzaba a reírme de su aspecto. Llevaba una mascarilla verde por toda la cara y con tanto rulo en la cabeza parecía que tenía antenas. Sumándole la bata verde fosforita que llevaba parecía un alíen.

-Del mismo al que vas a acabar tú-Me dijo señalando una silla plegable que estaba instalada en medo de mi cuarto.

-Alice esto será inútil y lo sabes.

-Siéntate ahí Swan o te pateare en trasero y después de sentare-dijo vorazmente.

Pensé que lo mejor seria callarse y hacer lo que decía. Justo en aquel momento el móvil sonó y yo suspire aliviada.

-No te creas que te has librado Bella.-Cogió y contesto-¿Si? A hola Rose…Oh…no-dijo apesadumbrada-Esta bien. Ven cuando puedas. No aun no sabe nada. Si yo también.-y colgó.

-Vaya…A Rosalie se le a averiado el coche justo ahora. Dice que arreglarlo le costara una hora.-dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación recogiendo diferentes aparatos y dejándolos en la mesa, frente a mi.

-¿Va a arreglar su coche? ¿Ella?-yo no tenia mucha información acerca de ella, pero que una supermodelo supiera de coches era algo nuevo para mi.- ¿Sabe de coches?

-No solo el suyo, sino también el de Emmett y el de Edward. Incluso una vez arreglo el de mi padre-Alice no se detenía. Mientras hablaba comenzó a echarme una mezcla verde por el pelo. Olía a melón.

-¿Alice que es eso? ¿Acabo de ducharme y ya me estas poniendo potingues de esos? Luego necesitare otra ducha.-le dije mirando su reflejo

-No Bella esto hará que tu pelo se deje peinar-Dijo mientras seguía rebatiéndolo.

_Buena suerte con eso…_

Mi pelo era imposible de domar y yo ya lo tenía por perdido desde hacia tiempo.

-Bien-aplaudió y cogió un enorme cepillo de la mesa-Mira y aprende-dijo sonriéndome.

Metió el peine en medio de mi cabello y lo peino sin que sintiera dolor alguno.

Cuando termino mi pelo ya estaba medio seco y tenia un aspecto brillante y…definitivamente muy distinto a la maraña que solía llevar siempre.

-¿Y bien?-dijo bastante complacida.

-Parece que llevo una peluca-me miro extrañada y cuando disponía a hablar la detuve-Esta increíble Alice. Yo nunca consigo hacerme nada sino es una coleta.

-Por eso hoy vas a llevarlo suelto. Te queda mejor. Te lo alisare y te lo recogeré para que no te moleste en la cara.-Parecía tenerlo muy claro.

Alice era mucho más eficiente que muchas peluqueras que había conocido en mi vida. Cuando apenas quedaban 30 minutos para que Jasper viniera a recogerla ya me estaba metiendo en el vestido.

-¿Puedo mirarme ya?-no me había dejado mirarme en un espejo hasta que todo acabase. Decía que sino el mirarme rompería el encanto.

-Te va a encantar.-decía radiante de felicidad mientras alisaba mi falda.

-Alice ya te dije que a mi estas cosas no me gustan.-señale el vestido-Me resultan incomodas y algo…

-Vestido Bella. Se llaman vestidos. Hagamos un trato, si te gusta tu reflejo cuando termine contigo me dejaras vestirte para todos los bailes que haya hasta que termine el curso.

-Y si no me gusta yo te vestiré a ti y no te quejaras.

-Hecho.-me tendió la mano con cuidado para dejar constatada la apuesta. Se la estreche con cuidado para no fastidiar la manicura que recién me había hecho..

-Tu pareja se va a quedar de piedra…-Dijo con una risilla maliciosa

Siguió pintándome los ojos con sombras oscuras cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle…

¿¡MI PAREJA!?

-¡Alice como que mi pareja! ¡Que has hecho!-le grite horrorizada

-Bella es la tradición…-dijo tranquilamente mientras seguía con su labor.

-¡A la mierda las tradiciones!-le grite y me levante de la silla.-Quien es. Por favor dime que no Tyler…ni Mike…

-No te lo diré a menos que me dejes terminar con mimbra de arte. Además se que te encantara la sorpresa-y me guiño un ojo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente ante la idea… ¿Podría ser?

¿Podría ser que Alice le hubiera dicho a Edward que fuera mi pareja? La simple idea me hizo sonreír. Nunca me había gustado esto de los bailes…bailar no era la mejor idea para mi torpeza y temía hacer el ridículo. Pero si así podía estar en brazos de Edward otra vez…

_Vamos Bella baja de una nube…_

Y justo en aquel momento alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¡Un segundo!-Alice corrió a la mesa y cogió un estuche azul. Lo abrió y se coloco detrás mío para colgármelo al cuello. Era un pequeño colgante redondo y plano con mi nombre escrito con hermosas letras en frente. La cadenita era un fino hilo de plata que soltaba destellos cuando me movía.

-Alice…

-Tiene otra inscripción por detrás.

Lo cogí entre mis dedos y le di la vuelta.

'_Luchando juntas por los sueños' Alice C_

-Alice…-Sentía que las lagrimas se agolpaban en mi rostro-No se que decir…-Con uno de sus propio movimientos me acerque a ella y la abracé con fuerza.

-De nada no llores o estropearas media hora de maquillaje. Es para que nunca olvides que tu puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, y si no puedes .Siempre podemos hacerlo juntas.

Ya se me olvidaba que alguien había llamado a la puerta. Alice camino lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió levemente y asomo el rostro. Yo solo podía mirar aquel hermoso regalo que Alice me había dado. Esta vez no iba ni a quejarme.

-Vamos Bella.-me cogió de la mano y me arrastro hasta fuera de la habitación.

-Hola Bella-me saludo Jasper cogiendo mi mano y besando mis nudillos-Un placer volverte a ver. Estas muy hermosa esta noche.

-Soy la obra de arte de tu pareja Jasper.-le conteste completamente sonrojada.

-La hermosura no se compra Bella, aunque esta noche veras a muchas chicas intentarlo-dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Mi pareja?-Le dije sonriendo.

-Así es-Me cogió la mano e imito el gesto de Jasper-Será un placer para mi llevara mi pequeña ahijada al baile y protegerla de todos los depravados que quieran aprovecharse de ella.

-¡Emmett!-Levante el pie y lo pise. Comenzó a reírse de mi rostro

-¡Vale, vale! ya veo que te sabes defender.

-¿Realmente quieres ir conmigo Emmett?-le pregunte escéptica-Seguro que puedes elegir mejor entre…

-Vamos Bella. Yo solo acudiría a un baile con Rose. Pero no ha venido-dijo algo triste-Además ¿quien mejor con mi hermanita con la que me lo voy a pasar genial? No veo el problema por ningún lado.

Asentí y me mordí la lengua para no chafarle la sorpresa.

-Bajemos ya falta poco para que empiece.

Al no haber asistido nunca a ningún baile no sabía a que me estaba enfrentando. Sabia que Emmett no iba a dejarme caer para hacer el ridículo…¡pero yo no tenia ni idea de bailar!

Tengo que reconocer que una pequeña parte de mi…de acuerdo…una gran parte de mi se quedo decepcionada al no ver a Edward en su lugar. Yo quería mucho a Emmett…pero habría dado lo que fuese por compartir mi primer baile con…el.

Bajamos en el ascensor y nos encaminamos hacia el auditorio.

-¿Auditorio? Yo creí que seria en el polideportivo…como en las pelis y así.

-Bienvenida a las ridículas y estupidas tradiciones del colegio-Dijo una voz a mi espalda.

-¡Jake!-me solté del brazo de Emmett y fui asta mi amigo.

-Ya veo que todo ha ido bien con las evaluaciones, enhorabuena. Me alegro.-dijo al verme sonreír de aquella manera tan poco familiar en mí.

Lo mire de arriba abajo. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca. Definitivamente no iba vestido como los demás chicos (ya que todos van con esmoquin) pero me gustaba así. Sin trucos, ni artificios…natural, como debía ser.

-Y… ¿No vas al baile?-dije señalando las puertas del auditorio.

-Debo hacer algunos recados primero, más tarde. Solo quería pedir a la chica más hermosa del colegio que me reserve un baile.

Por segunda vez me sonroje hasta los dedos de los pies y baje la cabeza de la vergüenza.

-Oh…-le dije sonriendo-Pues espero que la encuentres.-le sonreí y me di la vuelta para hacer el amago de marcharme

-Venga Bella sabes de sobra que me refería a ti-Corrió y se coloco justo delante de mi.

-Yo no se bailar Jake. Seguramente te pisare en cada paso que de.

-Estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo personal-Dijo muy seguro-¿Entonces?

-Claro, si crees que lo vas a soportar…

-Bien…entonces me daré prisa.-y entonces izo algo que no me esperaba. Se inclino y me di un suave beso en la mejilla.

Se giro y salio corriendo hacia el interior del edificio. Y yo me quede allí…como una pasmarote. Me lleve la mano a mi mejilla, justo donde me había besado. El calor pronto sustituyo ese hormigueo que me había producido su leve contacto. Podía sentir como si mis pies podrían echar a volar en cualquier momento de no ser por que Alice me llevaba a rastras al auditorio.

-Vaya Bella…-me dijo Emmett mientras colocaba mi mano en su brazo de nuevo.

-Que-le pregunte sin mirarle directamente. Sabia que me iba a sonrojar y ya lo había hecho suficientes veces por hoy.

-Yo pensé que…bueno que tu y…

-¿Y?

-Nada, da igual. ¿Sabes? Este es el primer baile que no vengo con Rose.-Dijo seriamente y con un pequeño tono de humor. Estaba claro que eso le entristecía.

-Y a cambio as tenido que venir conmigo…-le dije haciéndome la seria-Que triste…

-Que graciosa. Bella te doy 2 consejos: vigila tus pies cuando bajemos las escaleras y no te separes mucho en los primeros bailes.

-¿Porqué en los primeros?

-Los buitres aprovechan para sacar a las chicas que están solas. Creeme es mejor quedarte sin pareja que que te 'cazen'-me dijo Alice mientras se colocaba a la fila justo delante nuestro.

El auditorio estaba increíble.

Todo estaba decorado en tonos blancos y dorados (ya que la navidad era el tema principal)

Había un gran árbol en medio de la pista y las parejas bailaban alrededor. Estaba adornado con cientos de pequeñas lucecitas que parpadean. En las esquinas podían verse las mesas y las sillas para poder comer y junto a las paredes había un sinfín de meas llenas de una comida con una pinta increíble.

-Esta increíble…-le dije en un susurro a Emmett. El simplemente sonrió y puso su mano sobre la mía.

Bajamos lentamente las escaleras y mientras descendía pude verle. Estaba bailando con Tanya. Se me revolvió el estomago cuando los vi y decidí bajar la mirada para no contemplar aquello.

-¿Todo bien?-me pregunto Emmett mientras íbamos a reunirnos con Alice y Jasper los cuales se reían como dos tontos.

-Si, solo tengo un poco de sed.-le mentí.

Caminamos hasta las mesas y me serví un poco de agua en un vaso. Si que eran pijos allí…los vasos eran copas de cristal. La curiosidad me pudo y volví a levantar la mirada para fijarme en ellos. Pero me tope con un sujeto a pocos centímetros de mi.

-Hola Bella-me dijo mientras me sonreía inocentemente.

-Ah…Hola…-no recordaba su nombre. Aunque tampoco me apetecía pensar mucho.

-Justin.

-Si eso…lo siento-le dije y me di la vuelta. Pero fue más rápido y se puso delante de mí

-¿Bailas?

-Solo si yo le doy permiso-mi salvador apareció justo a mi espalda y eso amedrento sus ganas de querer bailar conmigo. Y no era para menos. Si Emmett se lo proponía podía infundir mucho respeto (y miedo) con solo una mirada.

-Gracias.

-Ya te lo dije.

-Voy fuera a tomar un poco el aire.

-Te sigo-Y fue entonces cuando la vi.

Estaba en la parte de arriba de las escaleras. Llevaba un vestido rojo ceñido a su hermoso y escultural cuerpo. El vestido se iba haciendo mas ancho hasta sus pies donde dejaba a la vista unos tacones de impresión. En la parte de arriba un gracioso vuelo dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Llevaba su cabellera suelta con enormes bucles que enmarcaban su cara de felicidad.

Ella tenía que ser Rosalie

Tal y como me dijo Alice, era hermosa. Todo lo que mi autoestima había subido con los arreglos de Alice acababa de evaporarse al verla.

-De hecho Emmett no necesito que me acompañes, creo que…

-No digas tonterías Bella-me interrumpió-no te voy a dejar sola con todos estos moscones alrededor tuyo.

-Creo que deberías defender a otra persona de esos 'moscones'

-¿A si?-Asentí-¿A quien?-me pregunto bastante incrédulo. Le sonreí con cariño al verle tan sobre protector conmigo.

Sin decir palabra levante el brazo y señale en dirección a las escaleras donde Rosalie estaba descendiendo grácilmente sin mirarse los pies (algo incomprensible para mí). Ella no podía quitar los ojos de Emmett, su sonrisa la hacia incluso mas radiante.

-Dios mío…Rose…-pero en vez de salir corriendo hacia ella se quedo alli. Se giro y me miro. Parecía indeciso por algo

-Emmett que haces. Largate con tu novia a bailar.-Le dije tratando de empujarle. Pero no se movió ni un centímetro.-Por favor. Pero luego quiero bailar con mi padrino.

Me sonrió, se inclino un poco para darme un beso en la frente y comenzó a hacerse sitio entre la muchedumbre hasta llegar a ella.

Ninguno de los dos se dijo nada. Emmett ni se detuvo para observarla. Camino hasta ella, puso sus manos en su esbelto cuello y la beso apasionadamente. Unas pequeños pinchazos de envidia me molestaron en el estomago mientras que el resto de los espectadores comenzaron a silbar y a aplaudirles.

Me alegraba mucho por Emmett pero parte de mi no podía evitar desear lo mismo que el tenia con Rosalie. La imagen de Edward vino a mi mente justo en aquel momento.

Suspire y camine hacia una de las puertas de salida tratando que nadie me viese. Ahora Emmett no podría salvarme ya que estaba algo ocupado.

Necesitaba pensar, aclarar mis ideas.

Cuando llegue a la salida me apoye en el marco de la puerta y me fije en lo que dejaba en el baile. Emmett y Rosalie estaban abrazados y prácticamente no podrían respirar. Jasper estaba haciendo girar a Alice la cual tenía una sonrisa espectacular en su rostro.

Pobre Jasper no sabía a que se estaba enfrentando…

Seguí mirando y entonces pude verle. Seguía bailando con aquella imbecil repulsiva bien agarrada de su cuello.

_Tienes celos_

No es verdad.

Bueno un poco…¿y que?

Solo que ella no se lo merece. Es una…ni si quiera pude pensar en una palabra suficientemente acertada para decirle. No comprendía por que las cosas siempre eran así.

¿El capitán del equipo con la de las animadoras?

Por que simplemente las cosas no eran mas sencillas y cada uno pudiera estar con quien quisiera.

Por muy mal que me cayera, tenia que reconocer que Tanya no era para nada fea. Nada que ver con Rosalie pero ese vestido blanco realzaba su figura de una forma increíble. Y con los altos tacones que llevaba casi le llegaba en altura a Edward.

Me quede allí mirándoles un rato hasta que el se percato de que los observaba.

Avergonzada por haber sido pillada me gire y Salí por la puerta que daba a dar a un pequeño balconcito desde donde se veía los jardines de la entrada del internado.

Cuanto mas me alejaba de la entrada los sonidos se iban haciendo más lejanos dejando paso a los hermosos sonidos de la noche.

Hacia viento y yo iba con los hombros y espalda descubierta. Lo que hizo que me entraran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Pero no me apetecía volver al baile. Después de todo, nadie me esperaba allí dentro.

Me aleje un poco de las escaleras y me senté en un pequeño banquito blanco. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no oí unos pasos acercarse por la espalda.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me tense de inmediato.

-Te vas a congelar si te quedas mucho tiempo aquí sin nada de ropa-Me dijo Edward mientras se colocaba frente a mi.- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?-dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-No soy una chica de bailes. Además ahora mi pareja esta con quien debería haber venido. No quiero molestar.-le dije simplemente sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

No lo estaba mirando pero de reojo observe como no dejaba de mirarme. Me estaba empezando a poner muy nerviosa. De un rápido movimiento se levanto del banco. Me entristecí pensando que se iba a marchar de nuevo al baile pero para mi asombro se quito la chaqueta y me la puso por los hombros. Su cercanía me mareo de una forma deliciosa. Cerré los ojos y sin que se diera cuenta aspire aquel aroma. Definitivamente no era colonia, era Edward

-¿Mejor?-me pregunto al ver mi sonrojo.

-¿No te castigaran por no ir con todo el traje?-le pregunte irónica.

-No-Se quedo pensativo y suspiro-No creo al menos. La verdad es que me da lo mismo.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras observábamos el firmamento. Pero mi bocaza y curiosidad eran mayores de lo que yo pensaba. No podía simplemente disfrutar del momento, tenía que saber.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera? Tu pareja-dije amargamente-debe de estar buscándote.

Bajo su mirada al suelo y sonrió apesadumbrado-La verdad es que estoy huyendo de ella. Tanya puede llegar a ser un poco…

-Tanya-le respondí sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería.

-Exactamente.

-¿Entonces por que sales con ella?-¡_De verdad acababa de preguntarle aquello! _

_¡Tengo que comprarme grapas para graparme mis labios!_

-¿Y por que no hacerlo?-me pregunto devolviéndome mi propia pregunta.-Es muy guapa ya demás paso mucho tiempo con ella en los entrenamientos. Tenemos…-se quedo en silencio y yo enarque una ceja ante su explicación-Gustos similares-concluyo.

-Ah-_no metas baza, no metas baza, no metas baza, no metas baza, no metas baza_

Ahora el silencio se hizo mas incomodo que antes. No sabía si era mi imaginación, pero parecía ansioso por decirme algo. Se giraba y me encaraba, abría la boca…pero suspiraba y volvía a mirar al cielo.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-me pregunto por fin. _Vaya desilusión de pregunta._

-Si claro.-Se levanto se giro y extremadamente lentamente se acerco a mí y poso sus labios en mi comisura derecha. Yo me estaba derritiendo cuando me susurro-No te muevas de aquí. Hay algo que debo decirte.

Solo acerté a asentir con rapidez y a respirar con demasiada fuerza, como si el aire no llegase a mis pulmones. Me estaba derritiendo allí mismo. El tiempo debió pasar volando porque volvió porque volvió y me abrazo por la espalda.

-Te quiero-me susurro al oído.

OH dios mío… ¡esto no podía ser!

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todos!!**

**¿Pero de que se queja Bella ahora? jaja Cualquiera podría… ¿o no? muajajajaja**

**En fin…el siguiente Cáp. Tendrá que esperar a la semana que viene.**

**Gracias por esos reviews y seguir la historia…¡¡¡enserio son geniales!!**

**Este Cáp. Os lo dedico a **

**-¡¡A todos los que seguís mi historia!!¡¡Enserio sois los mejores!!**

**-ariana ¡enhorabuena por la beca! ¡Y gracias por confiar en una novata como yo para que te ayude!**

**- Kriito Cullen Masen (¡¡con la esperanza de que no me mande a los volturi!!jaja)**

**- Serena Princesita Hale (¡¡Muchas gracias por tus increíbles ideas!!)**

**Ya sabeis…ideas, sugerencias, amenazas… REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

**Todo se acepta. Incluso las amenazas y los sobornos (me encanta el chocolate…;-D jaja)**

**¡¡Nos leemos!!**

**Siley Masen**


	27. No todo es lo que Parece

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**27.- No todo es lo que parece**

-Te quiero-me susurro.

Mi cuerpo e paralizo ante su rápido contacto. Esto no podía ser, mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. No ahora por favor…

Me levante de golpe de mi asiento y me gire. La chaqueta resbalo por mis hombros y cayo a mi lado haciendo un sonido sordo.

Esto era imposible.

-Cualquiera diría de que no te alegras de verme-dijo meditabundo levantándose de su apoyo en el banco.

-No…yo…sorprendida…Mmm….emocionada ya sabes-le dije en estado de shock. Querrá decirle algo sensato o por lo menos con sentido. Pero mi mente no reaccionaba. Sin poder hablar me acerque a el y lo abrace atrayéndolo a mi por los hombros. Al principio parecía reacio a responderme pero después de unos segundos me abrazo fuertemente de la cintura y apoyo su frente en mi hombro desnudo. Su sola cercanía me hacia sentir escalofríos

'_Bellla contrólate o lo notara'_

-Te he…echado de menos Bella-me dijo en un susurro.

-Yo también a ti James-le conteste tan claro como pude sin que mi voz e temblara.

Cuando nos íbamos a separar le vi. Edward estaba de espaldas al jardín y caminaba devuelta hacia el baile. Una punzada de dolor me atravesó el estomago. Quería ir con el pero no era el momento adecuado.

-¿Debo preocuparme Bells?-me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con la ceja levantada.-No sabia que te gustara vestir así…tan…

-No es lo que mas me gusta-le respondí rápidamente –Mi amiga Alice me lo regalo.

-¿Y donde esta el afortunado que a llevado a _mi novia-_enfatizo la palabra- a su primer baile?-Ahora empezaba a preocuparme de verdad. En su mirada había algo que no iba bien. Tenía un brillo perturbador…

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí?-le pregunte rezando para que no se diera cuenta de mi vano intento de cambiar de tema.

-Llevo meses buscándote. Al día siguiente de nuestra escapada fui al instituto a buscarte pero me dijeron que no habías ido. Fui a tu casa pero tampoco estabas-mientras narraba su parte de la historia parecía ponerse mas ansioso de lo que ya estaba. Casi oía toda la obsesión que tenia en su mente-Me volví loco buscándote y preguntando por el pueblo.

Me cogió de los brazos con demasiada fuerza, inevitablemente gemí de dolor ante su firme agarre. Pero no pareció oírme-Me enfrente a tu padre y me dijo que jamás iba a volver a verte-Apretó aun mas sus dedos entorno a mis brazos-Pero el no lo entiende…tu eres mía Bella, como me dijiste la ultima vez que nos vimos.-Me soltó los brazos y me abrazo dulcemente.-Hace algunas semanas revente el buzón de tus padres y vi una carta con el remite de este sitio…y aquí estoy.

Llegados a este momento ya estaba aterrada ante el.

Yo era suya.

Hacia algunos meses habría puesto la mano en el fuego por el. Pero ya no. Todo había cambiado, yo había cambiado. ¿Como decirle que yo ya no estaba hecha para estar con el? Me daba miedo su reacción.

-James…Tengo algo que contarte…-Comencé a decirle con voz apaciguadora.

-Vamos al baile-me dijo cortándome. Cogí la chaqueta del suelo y me empujo hacia el baile. Su rostro estaba serio y tenso.

Subimos las escaleras y cuando íbamos a entrar repare en un pequeño detalle que no había visto en mi bajada. Una rosa blanca deshojada justo a la entrada del baile. Era como si una fuerza mayor me empujase a cogerla. Iba a agacharme pero James me cogió bruscamente del brazo y me insto a seguirle.

-¡Bella! Pensé que íbamos a tener que mandar un equipo de-se fijo en mi y en mi nuevo acompañante. Cambio su rostro y se puso serio-De rescate. ¿Todo bien?

-Si Emmett. Te presento a James.-Mire a James y lo presente-James el es mi padrino Emmett-Le extendió la mano y lentamente se la estrecharon.

-Su novio-le dijo auto-presentadonse- Vengo desde Forks.

-Ya –dijo Emmett no muy convencido-Esta es mi novia Rosalie. Rose ella es mi 'ahijada' Bella y su novio James.

-Es un placer Bella-dijo con una voz suave y melódica-Me habían hablado mucho de ti.

-Lo mismo digo-le dije sonriendo. Realmente parecía amable y tranquila. Nada que ver con Emmett.

-Ella es su hermana Alice, mi mejor amiga y torturadora-Le dije a James a modo de presentación. Este la evaluó de arriba abajo y le tendió la mano para estrechar la suya.

-Un placer-le dijo confusa-Este es Jasper.

-Bella tenemos un baile presente-Me dijo Emmett cortando las presentaciones-Ya sabes la tradición-Se dirigió a james-¿Me la prestas?

-Si-le respondió secamente y soltó su agarre de mi brazo. Sentí como la sangre volvía a fluir hasta mis dedos

Me llevo hasta el centro de la pista y nos pusimos en posición. Comenzamos a dar vueltas como el resto de las parejas. Aunque pareciese increíble bailar con Emmett era fácil. Bailaba con gracia pese a su gran tamaño.

-Em no sabia que por tradición teniamos que bailar juntos.

-Yo tampoco. Tenía que hablar contigo y no se me ocurrió otra excusa. Se que tampoco se la a creído pero eso no es lo que mas me importa ahora.

-No te entiendo.

-Bella e visto como te trata…como te mira. Para eso querías conseguir la agenda de tu móvil ¿verdad? Para llamarle a el ¿no?-dijo en tono afligido. Parecía sentirse culpable por algo.

-Si…no tuve tiempo para despedirme de el. De un día para otro desaparecí de Forks, de su vida.

-Que cambio.-me pregunto mientras seguíamos bailando pese a que la música ya había acabado

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si. De un día para otro desististe en tus deseos de conseguir ese número.

-Yo…-era muy perceptivo y sabia que algo no iba como debía-Cambie de opinión-le dije simplemente.

-No te alejes mucho del auditorio-me dijo seriamente.

-Emmett no…-sonreí para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Ese tipo esta totalmente fuera de si.

_¿James?_

-Te equivocas. Es solo que no le gusta estar en sitios así. El odia los bailes.

-Bella…sus ojos y sus expresiones…Tiene algo planeado y lo que sea no es bueno. Solo…prométeme que no andarás lejos.

-Esta bien. Solo quiero hablar con el. Todo ira bien-Lo decidí justo en ese momento.

Tenia que ser sincera conmigo misma y para eso tenia que serlo también con el. Se merecía algo mas y no era yo, por mucho que el lo creyera.

Termino la canción y nos unimos al resto. Todos charlaban animadamente mientras que James se mantenía al margen, durante mi baile con Emmett pude notar su mirada clavada en mi nuca. Camine hacia el y justo cuando estaba por llegar a su lado un par de brazos me cogieron de la cintura y dando un par de giros volví a la pista de baile.

-Me debes un baile.-me dijo Jake sonriéndome.

Era increíble. Incluso en aquel momento le sonreí con toda sinceridad. Su alegría era contagiosa. Nos mecimos de lado a lado siguiendo la música. Cuando lo tuve a la vista volví a mirar de reojo a James. Su semblante era el mismo pero sus manos, cerrados en puños, estaban apretados con fuerza y sus nudillos blancos de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo. Di un paso atrás y me separe de Jake. Me miro confusa.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Te e pisado o algo?-me pregunto extrañado y divertido.

-No…yo en realidad debería estar con mi novio-le dije sin pensar.

-Gracias por el baile entonces. Me cogió la mano y me beso en los nudillos.-Me vuelvo a mi celda antes de que vengan a buscarme.

-Adiós Jake y gracias-le dije lo mas sincera que pude.

Camine esquivando a parejas felices que bailaban dichosos. Me acerque a James y le di un corto beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te diviertes?

-No mucho

-¿Quieres bailar?-le pregunte con la esperanza de que aceptase.

-En realidad me duele un poco la cabeza. Vamos a dar una vuelta.-Me cogió y me empujo hacia la salida.

Caminamos por los jardines, rodeando la muralla del internado. Caminábamos en silencio, agarrados de la mano.

-¿Qué tal todo por…Forks? ¿Ha pasado algo interesante desde que me fui?-le pregunte tratando de sacar un tema para romper aquel incomodo silencio.

-Larguémonos ahora. Todo el mundo esta en el estupido baile. Nadie se dará cuenta.-me soltó de repente para mi asombro. Me detuve y el conmigo. Su semblante era inexpresivo y eso no me gustaba nada. Me solté de su agarre y baje mi rostro para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo…camine hasta la fuente y me senté en el borde.-No puedo hacerlo.

-Porque no.-me pregunto autoritario.

-Yo…no puedo seguir con esto.

-¿Esto? un momento… ¿me estas dejando?-pregunto incredulo.

-Te mereces algo mejor que yo James-le dije sinceramente

-No me lo puedo creer-se llevo las manos a su cabeza y se giro para darme su espalda-Tenia tantos planes para ti…para nosotros…y ahora…ella me ha…

-Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos. Eres muy importante para mi-Me levante y camine hacia el.

Fui a ponerle las manos sobre sus hombros para tranquilizarlo pero se aparto de mi con un movimiento brusco. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Era como si mi corazón estuviera en mis oídos tal y como podía oír su irrefrenable sonido.

-Zorra…maldita zorra… ¡¿aprovechando que estabas lejos de mi e?!

-¿Que? ¡No!

-Primero el tío con el que estabas hablando en los jardines…los dos solitos…luego con los que has estado bailando…como te miran todos los tíos del baile…como si fueras suya… ¿Me has estado engañando? ¡Te as tirado a todo el internado! ¡Maldita zorra!

Camine hacia atrás alejándome un poco de el. Era el momento de volver a la fiesta.

-No lo he hecho. Jamás te hubiera hecho algo así. Siento que lo creas.

Camine dejándolo a mi espalda. Vi la entrada del baile…estaba tan lejos que si corría tal vez…

Pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo a pensarlo. Cuando solo había dado un paso me agarro de los hombros con fuerza y yo me frene en seco.

-Aun no e acabado de hablar contigo Bella.-me susurro en mi oído. Y lo siguiente no lo vi venir

**XPOV**

James empujo hacia atrás el cuerpo de bella y esta cayo de espaldas a pocos centímetros de la fuente. Se golpeo su costado contra un saliente de la fuente y eso la dejo sin respiración.

-NO… ¡SABES QUE! ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE ESCUCHARTE! SE ACABO…A MI NADIE ME DEJA…Y MENOS UNA PUTA COMO TU…

Bella trataba de respirar bien. Se agarro su costado tratando de mantener su cuerpo unido. El dolor le hizo ponerse a Llorar silenciosamente. James se agacho y agarro a bella del cuello. Tiro de ella y ambos se levantaron.

-Después de hoy ningún hombre volverá a mirarte a la cara después de lo que pienso hacerte…-Bella comenzó a temblar ante su afirmación. Trato alejarse de el pero el dolor le impedía correr. Moviese donde se moviese allí estaba el, impidiéndole el paso.

-Es mi promesa Isabella.- cogió impulso y le estampo su puño en su pequeña cara con toda la fuerza que pudo. Del impacto, Bella cayo al suelo como una hoja a merced del viento.

Se quedo allí tendida, con los brazos extendidos, quieta esperando que su atacante se rindiera o la creyese lo suficientemente magullada y se marchara. Pero James aun no parecía satisfecho. Bella trato de defenderse, pero apenas tenia fuerzas para tratar de levantarse.

James se agacho y la cogió de la cintura. Llevo el cuerpo de bella arrastras asta la fuente y la coloco sobre sus propios pies.

-Deberías limpiarte la cara…Si alguno de tus amantes te ve así se llevara una gran decepción…-le dijo con ironía. Agarro su larga melena con su mano derecha y tiro hacia atrás de ella. Bella grito de dolor pero James le tapo la boca para que no alertara a nadie. Su cuello quedo expuesto para el y no desaprovecho el momento. Lamió y beso su pálido cuello y le mordió hasta que la sangre empezó a fluir por la herida. Bella lloraba desconsolada ante el dolor pero ni siquiera podía gritar para desahogarse. Solo podía rezar para que se cansara de ella antes de que la matara.

-Ahora estas marcada de por vida…es un recuerdo de mi parte…Oh…se me había olvidado que debes limpiarte, estas hecha un asco.

Empujo su mano hacia delante y sumergió el rostro de Bella en el agua. Trato de gritar pero sus pulmones se llenaron de agua antes de que pudiese pensar en otra cosa.

Pensó que iba a ahogarla por fin para acabar con todo pero no. Empujo su cuerpo fuera del agua y lo lanzo con rabia contra el suelo. Bella se quedo allí tendida, con la esperanza de que se sintiera saciado con su venganza, pero aun no era suficiente para el. Se sentía débil, traicionado y engañado. Nadie podía engañarle a el sin acarrear con las consecuencias.

Bella trato de arrastrarse lejos de la fuente para poder buscar ayuda, pero no podía levantarse del agotamiento. Se arrastro con sus brazos, pero su atacante aun no se sentía saciado con su obra. La agarro de los pies y la atrajo hacia el arrastrando todo su cuerpo por las frías baldosas de piedra.

-¿A donde vas? Si esto solo acabo de empezar.-le dijo sonriéndole con malicia.

Bella solo rezaba para poder desmayarse antes de que otra cosa pasase.

Y parecía que su deseo iba a cumpliéndose…su visión empezó a volverse mas borrosa asta perder conciencia de su alrededor.

**Emmett POV**

-¿Estas bien? Pareces preocupado-me pregunto mi hermosa Rosalie. Me conocía mejor que nadie.

-Si…es solo que no veo a Bella ni a su novio por aquí. Le dije que se mantuviera aquí dentro.

-¿Te preocupa lo que pueda estar haciendo con su novio?-me pregunto divertida

-No, me preocupa lo que su novio pueda estar haciéndole a ella.-Seguí mirando pero no los encontré. Alice y Jasper bailan totalmente acaramelados con las demás parejas y no quise ir a incordiarlos para preguntarles por su paradero.

Rosalie sacudió mi brazo y me sonrió.

-Te preocupas mucho por ella ¿no?

-Si…es como mi segunda hermana pequeña. Al principio era por que me recordaba mucho a Alice…pero la quiero mucho de verdad y siento que es mi deber protegerla.

-Me alegro mucho de que te sientas así Emmett. Que hacemos-me dijo cambiando su semblante hasta ponerlo serio.

-¿Cómo que, que hacemos?

-Emmett lo mejor para poder disfrutar del baile es asegurarnos de que Bella esta bien.

Busquémosla y listo. Tú ve a buscarla por el edificio y yo hablare con Edward y Alice para ver si la han visto.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y Salí corriendo hacia la puerta. Todo estaba muy silencioso. Tenia un extraño nudo en el estomago. Solo quería encontrarla para asegurarme de que eran paranoias mías.

**Rosalie POV**

Camine por la pista de baile para buscar a los hermanos de Emmett. Alice bailaba con su pareja. No quería interrumpirles, parecían tan adorables juntos…

Seguí caminando y vi que Edward estaba en la barra sirviéndose 2 copas de ponche.

Me acerque y le sonreí.

-¿puedo hablar contigo Edward?-Le pregunte al ver su serio semblante. Tenía la misma expresión de preocupación que Emmett.

-Claro Rose que ocurre.

-Has visto a la ahijada de Emmett. Estamos buscándola pero no la encontramos.

**Edward POV**

-¿Como que no la encontráis? ¿Quien mas la esta buscando?-me inquiete un poco.

-Emmett esta por el internado. Parece preocupado por ella. ¿Tu tampoco la has vito no?

-En realidad-me calle un momento-no no la e visto. ¿Estaba con su novio no? Estarán por ahí pasando el rato-dije sin que se me notase la decepción en mi voz.

-Creo que eso es lo que mas preocupa a Emmett. No confía mucho en ese tipo-me contesto mientras se movía en dirección a Alice

Le mentí. En realidad si que los había visto salir hacia los jardines. Mire a mí alrededor y observe como Tanya bailaba con Mike. Así no me molestaría. Salí por la puerta y vi la rosa en el suelo. Allí era donde debería estar, junto a mis deseos. Aplastada.

Camine lentamente por los jardines. Solo se oía el barullo de la fiesta y algún que otro grillo.

-Esto es una locura-me dije a mi mismo. Me pare y me lleve las manos a mi pelo para revolverlo. ¿Que quieres? ¿Acabar con tu cordura al verles juntos? Baje las manos con rapidez y volví en mis pasos. Era lo último que necesitaba para acabar la velada. Iba a subir por las escaleras cuando oí un grito ahogado.

Camine lentamente fuera del barullo de la fiesta. En una noche como aquella no me extrañaría encontrarme a algunas parejas…bueno…disfrutando de la noche. No quería interrumpir el plan de nadie.

_Tal vez ese grito no es lo que tú pensabas._

Camine esquivando setos hasta que llegue a la parte del jardín mas alejado de los edificios.

-¿A donde vas? Si esto solo acabo de empezar.-No conocía aquella voz. Pero no sonaba amistosa ni buena. Sonaba terrorífica. Acelere el paso y me escondí detrás de un árbol.

La escena me helo la sangre y fui yo el que tuvo que gritar. Bella estaba tendida en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados. Tenia sangre por toda la cara u el cuello.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Aléjate de ella!-le grite corriendo hacia ellos.

Por un momento pareció asustarse y se alejo del cuerpo inmóvil de Bella. Sin importarme mancharme o estropear mi traje me tire al suelo de rodillas y cogí el cuerpo de Bella para darle la vuelta. Su ropa estaba húmeda y su pelo chorreaba agua. Había intentado ahogarla.

Un grito de ira irrumpió de mi pecho y desee hacerle lo mismo a el hasta que dejase de respirar.

-Así que tu eres uno de esos que se han tirado a mi novia-No lo oí acercarse. Cuando levante mi rostro me arreo una patada y me lanzo de espaldas contra el suelo. Mi nariz ardía bajo mis manos. Las lágrimas pronto salieron de mis ojos impidiéndome ver que es lo que estaba haciendo. Oí pasos alejarse a toda prisa, pero no pude verle. Me acerque a Bella, seguía en la misma posición en la que yo la había dejado.

-Por favor que este viva, por favor-Le puse mis dedos sobre su cuello y encontré su pulso. Suspire aliviado y trate de despertarla. Pero estaba desmayada. Mire alrededor en busca de aquel mal nacido pero no podía encontrarle. Había huido después de haber herido al más hermoso ángel. Quería matarle, y lo hubiera hecho si hubiera estado allí a mi lado.

-¿Bella me oyes? Bella contéstame por favor. La cogí de los hombros y la acerque a mi pecho. La sacudí un poco pero nada.- ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien por favor!-pero no había nadie alrededor y la música estaba tan alta que no podían escucharme de dentro.

**Hola a tods!!!!**

**Siento la tardanza… ¡perdónenme!**

**Jajaja habría sido muy bonito si Edward se le hubiese declarado a la luz de la luna…Que le vamos a hacer, ¡¡yo soy así!!**

**¡¡Espero no recibir muchas amenazas de muerte!!**

**¡¡¡Reviews por favor!!!**

**¡¡Gracias por seguir la historia y por vuestras increíbles ideas!! **

**¡¡Gracias a ellas ya le e dado mas de 4 vueltas a la historia!!**


	28. Confio en Ti

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**28.-Confió en ti**

-¿Bella me oyes? Bella contéstame por favor. La cogí de los hombros y la acerque a mi pecho. La sacudí un poco pero nada.- ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien por favor!-pero no había nadie alrededor y la música estaba tan alta que no podían escucharme de dentro.

-Bella por favor reacciona… ¡VAMOS!-Sentía una enorme presión en el pecho cada vez que la miraba. Tenía el labio partido y sangraba a borbotones. En su cuello tenia un corte extraño del que también sangraba. Cada parte de su cuerpo expuesta tenía algún pequeño arañazo. No me quería ni imaginar lo que le había hecho pasar mientras yo hacia el gilipollas en el baile. Debí haberla ayudado.

Soy un completo imbecil e inútil.

Aquí esta entre mis brazos completamente magullada y no ay nada que pueda hacer por ella.

De golpe, abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolate de golpe aterradas mirando a todas partes. Comenzó a revolverse entre mis brazos y la deje de nuevo en el suelo. No parecía haberme reconocido.

Jamás había sentido tanto dolor como cuando fijo sus ojos en los míos y me miro con terror. Sin levantar la vista de mí comenzó a hiperventilar. Me miraba sin parpadear, como si en cuanto lo hiciese fuera a abalanzarme sobre ella.

-Bella…-le dije arrodillándome frente a ella. Ella recogió sus rodillas y se alejo arrastrándose de mi.-Bella soy yo.

-Aléjate de mi-me dijo con voz temblorosa.-Yo no te e engañado…-lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. Apoyo sus manos en el suelo y alzo su cuerpo hasta la cintura. Le fallaron las fuerzas pero consiguió mantenerse en aquella postura.

-Bella…soy Edward-Le susurre lo mas claro que pude, pero ella tenia su rostro oculto con su pelo y no podía comprobar su reacción.

Me quite la chaqueta que Alice me había devuelto en el baile y se la eche por los hombros. No sabía si sus temblores eran por miedo, por el frió causado por la humedad de su ropa o por que estaba apunto de explotar. Rezaba para que no fuese nada físico, pero tampoco podía llevarla a rastras si no confiaba en mí. Podía entrarle un ataque de pánico.

-Bella-le susurre-Isabella.

**Bella POV**

Moví mi rostro un poco y lo observe entre los mechones mojados de mi cabello. No podía entender por que no seguía con su plan. ¿Por que se había detenido? ¿Ya le daba suficientemente pena o ya se había satisfecho?

Me coloco su chaqueta por encima. Quise moverme para evitar que me tocara pero me dolía hasta respirar.

-Bella-me susurro-Isabella.

Aquella voz estaba lleno de dolor y preocupación. Era suave y áspera a la vez. Parecía un arrullo, una nana. Aquella figura se acerco mas a mi pero esta vez no me moví.

-Soy Edward. Edward Cullen.

Aquellas 2 palabras me hicieron sentirme segura desde el mismo instante que las escuche. No podía ser una estratagema de James, ya que el no podía conocer su apellido y jamás, jamás podría convertir su voz en aquel angelical sonido.

Mis brazos flaquearon y di con mi cara en el suelo.

Se acerco a mí y me ayudo a incorporarme agarrándome de mis hombros.

**Edward POV **

Cayo contra el duro suelo y me senté a su lado. Mis nervios se estaban atracando a si mismos contra mas tiempo pasaba.

-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunte mientras la agarraba de los hombros para levantarla del suelo.

-Me engaño-me susurro sin levantar su rostro y encararme-Me dijo que me quería…y yo tan tonta de mi me lo creí-esto ultimo lo dijo sollozando lo que hizo que yo también me pusiera a llorar. Por distintas razones: su pena, mí impotencia…-Yo lo quería…

-Bella-levanto su demacrado rostro y por primera vez me miro a los ojos-Los siento mucho.-le dije lleno de dolor.

Con movimientos lentos para no asustarla me acerque a ella y la rodee con mis brazos con suavidad. Debía de dolerle todo el cuerpo y no quería causarle más dolor.

No se movió prácticamente. Solo agarro mi camisa con fuerza y se mantuvo allí sollozando contra mi pecho. Sentía cada una de sus lágrimas de dolor como una puñalada en mi pecho.

Cuando cesaron sus sollozos pase mi brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y la alcé en vilo.

-Donde…me llevas…-me susurro medio dormida.

-A tu habitación-le dije mientras caminaba rodeando el auditorio. No quería que nadie nos viese en aquel estado. En aquel momento Prefería evitar preguntas.

-No, no…por favor no…El…sabe…sabrá…

-Entonces Te llevare a un sitio en el que nadie te podrá encontrar. ¿De acuerdo?

-Confió en ti-y se quedo dormida exhausta.

Gracias al cielo el vigilante del edificio no se encontraba en la puerta. Con bella entre mis brazos no podía meterla de ninguna otra forma en el edificio. No estaba en condiciones de subir por las escaleras de mano.

Abrí la puerta y deje a Bella sobre mi cama.

-Bella despierta-le sacudí un poquito y abrió los ojos. Creo que realmente no iba a ser capaz de dormir profundamente en mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo se mantenía en alerta después de aquella horrible experiencia.

Se irguió un poco y miro a su alrededor confundida...

-Bella estas en mi habitación. Necesito ir a buscar algo-sus ojos se abrieron en pánico-Escúchame, nadie nos vio venir-Cogi su mano y le puse mi manojo de llaves en su palma y la cerré manteniéndola entre mis manos-Cierra con llave. No dejes que nadie entre, nadie excepto yo. ¿De acuerdo?-La mire de arriba abajo y le sonreí levemente-Coge algo de ropa del armario-no se movía. Miraba como mis manos apretaba la suya-Bella-puso su atención en mi-¿Cierra en cuanto salga de acuerdo? Y cambiaté de ropa antes de que te de hipotermia.-Parecía que estaba catatonica y solo respondía a frases cortas.

Asintió levemente y me levante arrastrándola hasta la puerta.

-Cierra-le dije serio. Asintió y cerré la puerta a mi espalda.

Camine por el pasillo y cuando llegue a la esquina me apoye y me tape el rostro con ambas manos. Estando con Bella lo único que me preocupaba era ella. Saber que estaba bien, al menos físicamente, ya que mentalmente estaba devastada.

Ahora que sabía que iba a estar bien la furia recorrió mi cuerpo transformando el dolor que sentía en ira y deseos de venganza.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y Salí a la calle. Corrí hacia el auditorio. La música se había apagado y la gente empezaba a abandonar el recinto. Empuje a todo aquel que se me ponía en mi camino hasta que divise mi primer objetivo.

-Alice-me acerque a ella, que se encontraba abrazada y apoyada sobre el pecho de Jasper. Llevaba su chaqueta puesta y parecía que algo la contrariaba. Alzo la vista y cuando me vio suspiro aliviada y su rostro se relajo.

-Edward ¿donde estabas? Tanya se estaba volviendo loca preguntando por… -dijo parando en seco su reprimenda.-ti.

Se acerco a mí y puso su mano sobre mi mejilla. Hasta aquel momento no me había dado cuenta de que me dolía.

-Porque estas…-miro mi camisa y se asusto-¿eso es sangre? ¿Edward que te a pasado?-parecía horrorizada…

_Si tan solo supieras…_

-Nada estoy bien. Busco a Emmett-miraba a todos los lados pero no estaba allí.

-Esta afuera con Rosalie-me dijo muy preocupada. Me baje a su altura y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte-le sonreí y ella asintió.-Jasper, acompáñala a su habitación por favor-le rogué sin que se notara mucho que era una orden.

Los deje allí y Salí hacia fuera. Había demasiada gente como para distinguir a Emmett.

-Ey Capitán. Deberías hablar con tu novia. Esta que muerde-me dijo Jhon, un compañero del equipo según me vio.

-No me importa y no es mi novia-le respondí enfadado. Me arrepentí enseguida y me disculpe con el-Lo siento, hoy no es mi mejor noche tio. ¿Has visto a mi hermano?

Alzo su mano y señalo entre la muchedumbre. Sin despedirme corrí hacia su dirección y me encontré con Emmett y Rosalie muy acaramelados. Rosalie estaba sentada en su regazo y Emmett le acariciaba dulcemente su larga melena rubia.

El encanto se rompió en cuanto vieron las pintas que yo tenia.

-Edward ¿Tanya se a vengado de ti por haberla dejado abandonada?

-¿Has visto a Bella y James?-le dije ignorando su pregunta. Preferí hacerme el idiota antes que decirle la verdad de lo que había pasado. Conociendo a Emmett habría acabado pegando a alguien, fuese culpable o no.

-No-me dijo frunciendo el ceño-Y e estado buscándolos. ¿Tu sabes algo de ellos?-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

-No…pero si ves a James llámame. Necesito hablar con el.-Le dije mientras me enfurecía aun mas.

-¿Por que tengo la sensación de que me estas mintiendo Ed? Dime la verdad.-me exigió con ese tono que solo los hermanos mayores tienen.

-Debo irme ahora-le dije mientras me giraba-Mañana hablamos ¿si?

-Si y espero que me digas lo que ocultas-me dijo mientras se volvía hacia Rosalie para besarla.

Pase por el polideportivo antes de dirigirme hacia mi dormitorio. Iba tarareando todo lo que me venia por la mente para poder tranquilizarme un poco. Mi corazón corría como si estuviese participando en la carrera de mi vida.

**Bella POV**

Cerré la puerta después de que Edward saliera y me gire. Mi cerebro se había detenido hace varios minutos. Era como si mis recuerdos se hubiesen nublado.

Me dolía horrores la cabeza. Camine un poco pero tropecé con el vestido y me estampe contra el armario.

-Mierda…-Las lágrimas salieron de nuevo-Todo me sale mal…-Me senté allí y apoye mi cabeza contra la puerta. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Tenía la piel de gallina. Me levante lentamente y me puse delante del armario. Abrí sus puertas y su aroma me inundo mis sentidos. No era colonia, perfume. No era artificial. Era Edward. Me quite el vestido empapado y lo deje en una esquina. Definitivamente no iba a volver a ponérmelo. Cogí una camiseta de deporte negra y unos pantalones cortos negros también. Me quedaban enormes pero me dio igual. Su ropa estaba impregnada de su aroma y eso era reconfortante para mí en aquel momento.

Era como si no fuese mi vida, una sensación que me hacia tiritar. Era como si fuese otro el que movía mis hilos, como si pudiese llegar a cortarlos cuando quisiese.

Jamás me había sentido así…tan débil y frágil. Siempre creí que nada podía pasarme.

La vida acababa de darme una lección acompañada de una patada.

Seguía teniendo mucho frió así que cogi un par de calcetines de deporte y me los puse. Me llegaban hasta las rodillas cosa que agradecí. Me senté en el borde de la cama y estuve mirándome mis pies sin pensar en nada. Todo parecía un sueño…pero una parte de mi mente sabía que era real, aunque me negase a creerlo. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero el sonido de la puerta me hizo despertar.

**Toc toc Toc**

Pero nadie dijo nada.

-¿Quien es?-pregunte indecisa. No sabía si era buena idea preguntar. ¿Y si llega a ser el portero del edificio de los chicos y me pilla allí?

Pero aun así nadie contesto.

**Toc toc Toc**

Camine lentamente hacia la puerta y de repente, el que estuviera fuera golpeo con fuerza la puerta y yo salte del susto.

Y se hizo el silencio. Me acerque más aun y me agache para mirar por la rendija de la llave. Pero solo vi la pared blanca del pasillo. Me levante y me reí del nerviosa. Empezaba a delirar.

Y justo en aquel momento volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Me gire sobre mis pies y vi algo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviese.

Una nota.

'_No podrás esconderte siempre. El no puede protegerte. Seguirás siendo mía hasta que yo decida que dejes de serlo' J._

**¡¡¡No tengo palabras!!!**

**Cuando empecé a escribir creí que nadie leería mi historia…y tengo 100 reviews!!!**

**¡Jamás creí que eso llegara a ocurrir!**

**¡¡¡Enserio sois los mejores!!!Gracias por vuestras increíbles palabras…no tenéis ni idea del subidón que me entra cuando compruebo los mensajes y los reviews…¡¡El otro día me puse a gritar enserio!!**

**De momento tengo un par de proyectos en mente pero primero tengo que acabar con esta historia, por que entre el curro y mi rara vida… ¡no doy para más!**

**Y si algunas cosas son autobiografías ¡¡pero la mayoría me lo e inventado!!**

**Bien me e creado un blog**

**.com/**

**¡Por si subo imágenes de los lugares, personajes o paranoias k se me vayan ocurriendo!!**

**¡¡¡Hasta que nos leamos!!!**


	29. He cambiado

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**29.- He cambiado**

Me quede frente a la puerta y respire hondo. Lo único que necesitaba Bella en este momento era un amigo de los nervios que estuviese apunto de darle un ataque para salir corriendo y partirle la cara a la primera persona que se cruzase en mi camino.

Cuando mis manos dejaron de temblar, cerré mi puño y golpee 2 veces suavemente la puerta

-Bella, soy Edward, ábreme.

Pero nadie me contesto.

Volví a golpear algo más fuerte. Quizás se había quedado dormida.

-¿Bella? Ábreme.

Pero nada. Deje la bolsa en el suelo y trate de abrir la puerta girando el pomo. Mi mente se iba imaginando un desastre mayor del que había presenciado. Pero me alivie al comprobar que la puerta seguía cerrada.

-Bella, soy yo. Ábreme te e traído cosas.

y nada. ¿Pero que demonios…?

-Demuéstralo.-Su voz trataba de sonar firme pero temblaba con cada silaba que pronunciaba.-Demuestra que eres quien dices ser.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y mi hermana es Alice Cullen.-no sabia que decide la verdad. Empecé a soltar todas las cosas que me venían a la mente-Mi hermano mayor se Llama Emmett .Es un tipo enorme y protector Y le encanta cuidar de nosotros, por eso acabo siendo tu padrino. Ábreme Bella por favor.-Apoye las manos a los lados de la puerta y apoye mi frente contra la puerta. Era como si pudiera sentir su aterrado y magullado cuerpo al otro lado de la puerta. No estaba muy seguro de que si querría que la ayudase.

-No te creo. Eso lo sabe cualquier persona de este maldito sitio-Me costo escuchar esto ya que su voz estaba amortiguada por lo sollozos que salían de su garganta.

-Cyodore…-salte de repente-Es el segundo nombre de Emmett y lo odia. Mary es el primero de Alice y tampoco es que le encante. Por favor Bella…-solo quería estar a su lado. No se me ocurría nada que decirle. En aquel momento solo tenia imágenes de sus heridas en mi mente.

-Lo siento…-dijo desde el otro lado.

-Dijiste que confiabas en mí-le dije mientras mi mano acariciaba la áspera puerta.-Y te traje al único lugar donde no podría hacerte daño por que estaba…estoy preocupado por ti.

Debí de acertar con mis palabras ya que oí como mi manojo de llaves golpeaba contra el interior de la puerta y la cerradura se abría. Abrió lentamente la puerta y entre rápido. La cerro de golpe y apoyándose contra la puerta, se dejo caer al suelo, quedándose sentada apoyando la espalda contra la puerta.

-E traído un botiquín-le susurre. Me arrodille frente a ella y le deje la bolsa a los pies.

No se movía. Mantenía su cara apoyada contra sus rodillas y los brazos también apoyados sobre sus rodillas, cubriéndole de forma que no se podía ver el rostro,

-Debes limpiarte las heridas para que no se te infecten.-le dije esperando que reaccionara.

Con movimientos muy lentos separo sus brazos y adelante sus manos hasta la bolsa. Temblaba tanto que no podía abrir la cremallera. Cogí la bolsa y la abrí delante de ella.

-Bella…esta todo bien. Se que estas asustada…pero aquí nadie puede hacerte daño. Nadie sabe que estas aquí.

Por primera vez levanto su rostro hacia mí. Tenía una expresión de miedo no…de terror en su rostro.

-Que…

No dijo nada. Extendió su mano cerrada en un puño hacia mí y la abrió sobre la palma de mi mano. Dejo caer un papel y volvió a colocarse en la misma posición que al principio.

Lo desarrugue un poco, lo justo para leerla y que la poca tranquilidad que había conseguido se fuera al traste. Me levante enfurecido. Iba a buscar primero a Emmett y después iba a encontrar a aquel mal nacido para matarlo.

Pero para mi sorpresa Bella se levanto casi al mismo tiempo que yo y se interpuso entre la puerta y yo. Me miraba con ojos suplicantes y negaba con la cabeza.

-Por favor no vayas…-me susurro lastimosamente. Su voz, normalmente dulce y angelical, estaba áspera de tanto llorar.

**Bella POV**

Después de recibir aquella nota no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa más que en correr, en salir de allí. Aun estando con Edward sentía que me ahogaba. Sabia que no era real, pero antes de que el llegara me había parecido que las paredes se estaban cerrando, dejándome allí, ahogándome en mi propias penas.

Sentí como se dejaba caer frente a mí y dejaba algo sobre mis pies.

-E traído un botiquín-me dijo en un susurro. La cogí entre mis manos pero parecía que estaban hechas de gelatina. Edward al ver mi estado cogió la bolsa y la abrió posándola ante mí.

-Bella…esta todo bien. Se que estas asustada…_-no mas bien aterrada-_pero aquí nadie puede hacerte daño. Nadie sabe que estas aquí.

_Ojala tuvieras razón._

Instintivamente apreté más mi puño en el que guardaba la advertencia y la sentencia de James. Quería decírselo pero ¿y si solo empeoraba las cosas? ¿Y si eso solo conseguía alejarlo de mi? No podría soportar estar sola una vez mas.

Levante mi rostro un poco y lo mire a los ojos. Aquellos hermosos y seguros ojos verdes me hacían sentir segura y lejos de todo esto, lejos del mundo, como en una nube.

Debía de tener peor aspecto del que supuse por que se asusto al verme.

-Que…

Pero no me sentía con ganas de hablar. Si gesticulaba otra palabra sentía que me iba a poner a llorar otra vez. Y ya había llorado lo suficiente para el resto del milenio.

Le entregue la nota que me había dejado. Su rostro pasó de preocupación a enfado…y después a furia. Se levanto del suelo como un torbellino. Y trato de abrir la puerta.

Temí que fuera a hacer alguna locura así que use las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me levante y me puse en medio de su salida.

**Edward POV**

Solo una palabra estaba en mi mente, _venganza._ Sabía de sobra que Emmett estaría encantado de hacerlo y que si avisaba Jasper también se nos uniría.

Pero las palabras de Bella me amedrentaron.

Estaba aterrada y magullada y aun defendía al tipo que le había hecho todo eso.

-Se merece todo lo que estoy pensando hacerle y más.-le susurre intentando apartarla de la puerta. Pero no se apartaba-Bella llamare a Alice para que venga y te ayude. Voy a buscar a Emmett…

Me cogió de las muñecas con sus pequeñas manos y me hizo caminar de espaldas para alejarme de la puerta.

-No quiero que te pase nada. No quiero que os pase nada a vosotros también. Conmigo es suficiente-me susurro mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Tu no te merecías esto, el si.-le susurre devuelta. Ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Prométeme que no iras tras el.

-Bella no puedo-le dije sacudiendo su agarre y caminando hasta la puerta. Pero volvió a ponerse en mi camino.

-Si sales por esa puerta para buscarle yo haré lo mismo.

Le mire incrédula. ¿Pero es que no estaba enfadada con el? Debía de estar furiosa y deseosa de venganza. Pero no era así.

Me había puesto entre la espada y la pared. Yo no quería que le pasase nada malo. Si ella salía también de mi dormitorio y la encontraba antes que yo lo encontrase a el…

-Prométemelo.

-Esta bien.

-Prométeme que no saldrás de esta habitación, que no me dejaras sola de nuevo. ¡Dilo!

-Prometo no volver a dejarte sola.-le dije reticente. No tenía más opción y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Nos quedamos allí parados sin decir nada. Sino fuera por toda la situación que nos rodeaba e aquel momento se abría convertido en el mejor de mi vida.

Cogi una de sus manos con la mía y la lleve hasta la cama

-Debemos limpiar las heridas para que no te enfermes.

Asintió y se sentó despacito, cruzando sus piernas y sentándose en el borde de la cama

Cogi la bolsa y me puse frente a ella. Hinqué mi rodilla en el suelo y saque el agua oxigenada y las gasas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-le pregunte al recordar que ella no seria capaz de hacerlo sola.

Asintió y me sonrió levemente. Comenzó a señalarme todas las heridas y arañazos que le molestaban. Eran muchos más de los que pensaba. La mayoría estaban en sus brazos y hombros, ya que su vestido los dejaba expuestos.

También tenía una pequeña brecha en su frente, pero nada tan grave como para llevarla a rastras al hospital

-Sigo creyendo que debería llevarte a la enfermería.

-No quiero que nadie más se entere.

-Emmett y Alice…-le dije mientras ponía unos puntos de plástico sobre su frente.

-Especialmente ellos. No quiero que más Cullens deban preocuparse por mí.-me dijo algo más animada.

-Esta bien.-Tire los envoltorios de las gasas a la papelera y espere.- ¿No tienes ninguna herida mas?

-No-dijo en un susurro doloroso. Bajo su cabeza y oculto su rostro tras la cortina de su cabello.

-¿Quieres que llame a alguien? Alice o Rose podrían…-quizás se sentía avergonzada ante la idea de que yo le curara esa herida en particular. Había sido un completo idiota e insensible al no darme cuenta de ello.

-Temo tu reacción.

-Estoy bien Bella. No se por que te preocupas por mi en vez de por ti…Solo quiero que te cures.

Asintió no muy convencida y se llevo las manos a su largo pelo para recogerlo y dejarlo caer hacia su lado izquierdo. Dejo a mi alcancé una extraña herida que estaba colocada justo en la curva de su cuello.

-Esto te molestara un poco…-me levante del suelo y me puse frente a ella de pies. Pero no si inmuto. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza torcida para hacerme más fácil mi labor.

Lo limpie rápido para que no le doliera más de lo debido. Una vez quitado todos los restos de sangre era fácil reconocer que había provocado esas marcas.

-Bella…-dije alucinado-Pero que te a… Lo siento tanto…-lo mejor que podía hacer era callarme para no asustarla mas de lo que ya estaría.

-No es tu culpa Edward-Cogi otro aposito y le tape la herida. Esperaba y rezaba para que eso no le dejase ninguna marca-Solo quería que no me olvidase de el.-Baje mi rostro atónito ante su afirmación y ella me estaba mirando-Y por tu expresión diría que a conseguido lo que se proponía.

Me aparte de ella y deje la bolsa sobre mi mesa de estudio. Estaba completamente desordenado, ya que entre los exámenes y entrenamientos no había tenido tiempo de arreglarlo. De hecho todo mi dormitorio parecía un campo de batalla.

-Deberías dormir un poco.-Le dije dándome la vuelta y apoyándome contra el escritorio.-Necesitas descansar. Mi cama es tu cama-abrió la boca pero la detuve-y no acepto discusiones con eso. O duermes en la cama o te obligare.

Creí que se iba a quejar pero estaba tan cansada como me imaginaba. Se tumbo despacito y apoyo su rostro contra la almohada...Cogi la manta mas calida que tenia del armario y la cubrí entera.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo.

Camine hasta mi mesilla y saque unas pastillas contra el dolor. Eran tan fuertes que me hacian dormir profundamente durante horas.

-Estas mejor surtido que un hospital-me dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Soy jugador de rugby. Imaginate como debe de doler que 5 tíos como Emmett se te tiren encima.

-Auch-respondió con expresión divertida.

-Exacto-Le pase media pastilla ya que para mi era suficiente con tomarme una para quedarme fuera de combate. Para Bella podría ser demasiado así que la rompí por la mitad y se la entregue.

-Gracias-se la tomo sin rechistar. Cogió la manta con ambas manos y se cubrió hasta la nariz.

Camine un poco hacia el cabecero de la cama y me senté en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza sobre el colchón y apoyando mi espalda en un pequeño hueco de la pared.

-¿Vas a dormir ahí?-me pregunto mirándome con aquellos ojos tan profundos.

-Si…Te prometí no salir de esta habitación así que cumpliré con mi promesa.

-Pero mañana te dolerá todo el cuerpo. Si quieres puedo-se movió un poco pero gimió de dolor al moverse y golpeo su cabeza contra la pared.

-Me preocupa más que tú acabes con dolores mañana. Estoy bien. Y no seria muy caballeresco por mi parte si tuvieses que dormir en el suelo.

No protesto. Nos quedamos allí en silencio por un rato. Solo podía oír su lenta respiración así que supuse que se había dormido.

-¿Que vas ha hacer estas navidades?-me pregunto de repente.

-Cuando acabe la semana me voy a Boston con mi familia.-le dije mirándola. Estaba abrazando mi almohada y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Y por que no mañana?-bostezo-Las vacaciones empiezan mañana.

-Entrenamos para los partidos de principios de años. Pero mis padres vienen mañana a recoger a Alice, Emmett y Rose. ¿y tu que vas a hacer?

-No lo se. Charlie y Renée insisten en que vuelva a Forks…pero…-sabia de sobra que en su mente venia la misma imagen que en la mía, aquel maldito bastardo-Me quedare aquí en el internado.-Las últimas palabras salieron de su boca en forma de susurros. Las medicinas empezaban a hacer su efecto.

-No quiero dormir-me dijo Bella adormilada.-y SI…

-Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.-Me incline un poco, le di un beso en la frente y oí como suspiraba.-Duérmete.

Estuve un rato más allí sentado observándola. ¿Por que alguien querría hacer daño a algo tan inocente? Movía sus labios como si estuviese hablando pero sin decir nada.

Levante mi mano y rocé su mejilla, donde un pequeño moratón estaba aparciendo. Tenia la piel calida y ante mi leve caricia la sangre subió a ellas y las tiño de rojo.

Aun cuando estaba llena de heridas y cicatrices, aun teniendo aquella pequeña y retorcida mente para el mal, aun con su irremediable odio hacia mí, Era completa y absolutamente hermosa.

Cuando me asegure de que se había dormido Me levante lentamente y camine hacia la puerta para asegurarme de que estaba cerrada.

Pero ni siquiera llegué hasta mi objetivo y Bella se puso a gritar

-¡No para! ¡Suéltale! ¡No! ¡Déjale en paz!-se movía golpeándose contra la pared de al lado. Camine con rapidez hacia ella y la cogi de los hombros. La zarandee un poco para qué despertara.

Se levanto completamente de un salto y se quedo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

-¿Estas bien?

Llevo su mano hasta mi cuello y la poso allí. Me quede quieto al sentir su calida mano sobre mi piel. Era tranquilizadora. Cerré os ojos y sentí como su mano me abandonaba Abrí los ojos y la vi derrumbarse contra la cama de nuevo.

Estaba dormida y estaba teniendo pesadillas. Me dolía verla sufrir incluso dormida. Ya no podía refugiarse ni siquiera en sus sueños, ya que estaban plagados de pesadillas y malos recuerdos.

Me volví a sentar en mi sitio y me quede allí hasta que conseguí dormirme.

**El cap terminaba aquí pero gracias a vuestra increíble paciencia e decidido incluir este cacho…disfruten!**

**Bella POV**

-Capitán despierta-Alguien aporreaba la puerta sin cesar. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y… ¿donde estaba?

-¡Capitán vamos!

¿Capitán? Mire a mi alrededor y entonces recordé todo: el baile, james, el paseo…y Edward salvándome de todas las formas posibles .Por un momento, por un mísero momento había conseguido ser feliz y si ninguna preocupación.

-Edward-puse mi mano sobre su hombro y lo sacudí un poco-Edward despierta te llaman.

-¿Eh?-abrió sus ojos y me miro confuso. Señale hacia la puerta y el giro su cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Edward estas bien?-preguntaba un chico a gritos-Creo que deberíamos llamar a alguien. Edward se levanto deprisa y camino hasta la puerta.

-Estoy aquí chicos. ¿Que…?

-Entrenamientos de vacaciones, ¡capi! fueron idea tuya así que muévete y sal vestido o entraremos ¡y te vestiremos nosotros!

**Edward POV**

Bella se levanto de golpe y camino asta mí. La amenaza del equipo la había preocupado.

-Chicos no me encuentro muy bien. Id bajando ya os alcanzare.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Nuestro capitán no puede con la fiesta de ayer? o es que alguna animadora le dio un buen meneo y…

-Bryan cállate y largate.-le grite al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.-Os alcanzare. Marchaos.

Oí como todos se alejaban por el pasillo y me di la vuelta para ver a Bella apoyada contra la ventana.

-¿por que no has ido?

-Te prometí no salir de aquí. Espero a que me des permiso para ello-Le sonreí un poco y camine hasta el armario-Además llevas mi ropa de deporte puesta.

Se ruborizo hasta las orejas y solo pude reírme de su expresión.

**Bella POV**

-Lo siento-le dije tratando de arreglarlo-Es lo primero que encontré…yo…

Saco su cabeza del armario y me tendió un juego de ropa. Definitivamente no era suyo a menos que le gustara llevar minifaldas y camisetas de palabra de honor.

Le mire con la ceja levantada y el siguió sonriendo.

-De que tienes esto aquí…-me calle al instante avergonzándome mas todavía-Nada déjalo. No era mi intención preguntar.

-Bella…-me dijo

-Gracias pero prefiero ir así vestida-señale el uniforme de rugby-que ponerme ropa que tus ex novias hayan podido ir dejando aquí olvidada.

-Bella eso es de Alice.-dijo sencillamente.

_Si claro…_

-Todos los años Alice pretende traer mas cosas de las que entran en su maleta así que acabo cediendo y dejando que las meta en la mía. Aun no ha venido a recogerlo.

Me quede con la boca abierta ante su explicación. Me ruboricé otra vez ante su sencilla explicación.

_Maldita conciencia tienes la culpa_

_Yo no e sido…solo es que eres una mal pensada…_

-Te queda bien-la mire extrañada-Sonrojarte quiero decir. Bien-cogio unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa verde de manga larga-Voy al baño a cambiarme. Cambiate y veremos que podemos hacer.

Salio por la puerta y me dejo a mi allí, de pies con la ropa en mis manos.

Mire un poco a mí alrededor. Ayer no me fije en su dormitorio pero hoy me picaba un poco la curiosidad. Era más o menos del mismo tamaño que el mío. Los muebles eran iguales y colocados de igual forma. Supuse que todas las habitaciones serian igual.

Su colcha era azul oscura con círculos verdes. Tenía posters de equipos de rugby por las paredes y también algunos recortes de revistas y periódicos, todos relacionados con algún deporte. Sobre la balda, descansaban un montón de libros y varias fotografías. En una estaban el, Alice, Emmett y otra mujer que no conocía, pero supuse que era su madre ya que tenían cierto parecido, en especial con Edward. Los cuatro sonreían de manera que parecían aun más hermosos. En otra fotografía se encontraban con un hombre. Este tenía sus brazos alrededor de sus pequeñas cinturas. Los niños llevaban puestas unas pequeñas batas de medico y tenían cada uno un estetoscopio colgado de su cuello.

Fue fácil reconocer a los niños Alice y Edward no habían cambiado nada, Alice seguía teniendo su pequeña cara de duendecillo y Edward aquellos hermosos hoyuelos al sonreír.

-Mi padre Carlisle, es medico en Boston, _neurocirujano__._ Esa foto la tomaron el día de su cumpleaños. Alice y yo entramos vestidos de médicos llevándole una tarta.-Salte asustada al sentirlo justo detrás de mi.

-Lo siento.-se disculpo al ver mi reacción-Llame pero no me contestaste. Y justo estaba pasando el conserje. Seria un poco sospechoso si me llega a ver llamando a mi propia puerta.

-No estoy bien. Solo me pillaste desprevenida-le dije e inconscientemente me lleve una mano al corazón. Latía desbocado y eso que solo había sido un pequeño susto de nada.-Me gusta esta foto-le señale una tercera. Emmett y el estaban vestidos con el uniforme de Rugby, estaban llenos de barro pero muy contentos. Alice estaba allí justo en medio de los dos que la sujetaban como si estuvieran jugando a la sillita de la reina.

-Si-sonrió dulcemente. La cogió de la balda.- Último partido del año. No ganamos el torneo pero nos sentimos como si lo hubiéramos hecho. Fue un gran día.

Le sonreí y cogí la foto de sus manos.

-¿Estabas tan ocupada cotilleando que no te has podido cambiar de ropa?-me pregunto ironico cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

-No, la verdad es que estaba pensando en buscar un calzador para meterme en esa falda.

-Eres tan pequeña como Alice-le lance una mirada que lo hubiera dejado seco ahí mismo-Bueno…quiero decir que mas o menos tenéis la misma talla…

-No te preocupes me encargare personalmente de que Alice lo sepa. Ahora si me disculpas…-le señale la puerta para darle a entender que quería privacidad.

-El conserje esta merodeando. No puedo arriesgarme.-me dijo sonriendo con sinceridad.¡Si creía que iba a perder a este juego iba listo!

-Bien esperaremos a que se marche para que puedas salir-le dije siguiéndole el juego.

-No creo que vea nada que no haya visto ya-dijo girándose y sentándose sobre su cama.

Se me desencajo la mandíbula ante su afirmación. El al principio no pareció entender mi reacción y después de un rato se dio cuenta.

-Uf…no quería decir que…que frase mas poco afortunada…-Se paso la mano por la nuca y bajo su rostro avergonzado-Quería decir que después de lo de los vestuarios y el uniforme…Déjalo. Volvamos a empezar. Voy a volver al baño. Pero date prisa por favor.

Salio rapidísimo por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. Yo me quede allí orgullosa de haber conseguido que se ruborizase. Ya estaba harta de tener que ser siempre yo la que quedase en evidencia.

Me quite su ropa y me puse la minifalda y la camiseta que increíblemente me valían. Busque los zapatos que había usado en el baile y me los puse. Me sentía desnuda con aquella ropa. Era tan…poca la tela que llevaba puesta y tanta la piel que se dejaba ver…Deje la ropa sobre su cama y seguí observando su habitación hasta que el volviese. Camine hacia la ventana y levante la persiana un poco, solo para comprobar el tiempo.

¡Estaba nevando y o iba medio desnuda!

_Demonios…_

Tenia ganas de meterle una patada a algo y la papelera era lo que mas cerca me pillaba. Normalmente no solía tener este tipo de conductas pero me sentía furiosa por dentro y quería pegar a alguien o a algo.

La papelera rebotó contra la puerta y en su corto vuelo tiro todo su contenido por la habitación.

-Uy…-Corrí hasta la puerta y recogí la papelera. Me agache y fui recogiendo todo su contenido. Todas eran gasas que había utilizado para curar mis heridas .Las heridas que James me había provocado.

Por mas que quisiera ignorarlo, por mas que vacilara y avergonzara a Edward y por mas que el me hiciera sonreír, no podía olvidarme de aquella noche que había roto algo en mi interior.

Aquella noche había cambiado muchas cosas para mi.

Podía sentirlo. Era como un nudo en mi pecho, justo en el centro. Y cada vez que tenia intenciones de hacerlo desaparecer se hacia mas fuerte y me dolía.

Me dolía tanto que las lágrimas salían de mis ojos involuntariamente.

¿Pero que me pasaba? ¡Esta no era yo! Yo no lloraba nunca, llorar por cualquier cosa me parecía débil e inútil.

¿Porqué lo hacia ahora? Me había convertido en algo que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, _una damisela en apuros._

Pero al contrario de lo que me estaba obligando a hacerme creer no sentía que eso fuera algo malo. Mi mente estaba hecha un autentico lió. No sabia en que creer ni en que aferrarse.

Sabía que lo de anoche me había cambiado. No sabia cuanto ni para cuanto tiempo pero sabia que pronto lo iba a descubrir.

**AHORA SI,OLA A TODOS!!!!**

**Siento mucho la demora chic pero es que entre el trabajo y el inminente inicio de las clases estoy echa un autentico lió y manojo de nervios…y eso no ayuda a mi inspiración!!**

**¡¡Pero vuestros reviews si que lo hacen!!**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia!**

**¡¡Sois los mejores!!**

**Tratare de subir el siguiente cap este fin de semana.**

**¡¡Muchos mordiskitos y hasta que nos leamos!!**

_**Siley Masen**_


	30. Nada mas Importa

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**30.-Nada más importa**

Recogí todos los papeles y me quede mirando el contenido de la papelera. Cada una de una herida distinta. De repente la puerta se abrió y Edward entro con los ojos cerrados se giro y me dio la espalda. Era obvio que se sentía violento al irrumpir allí sabiendo que me podía encontrar en paños menores.

-Lo siento pero mi entrenador anda dando vueltas y lo último que quiero es que me vea.

-Deberías ir a entrenar ahora que ya tienes ropa-le dije irónica.

-No-dijo seriamente. Se giro hacia mi y sonrió al verme ya vestida.-Primero te acompañare a tu edificio para que te pongas ropa abrigada y después iremos a desayunar.-camino hasta el armario y me lanzo una chaqueta de piel.-Pontéla.-Siguió rebuscando hasta que saco una gorra y unos pantalones de deporte.-

-¿Primero me pides que me ponga esta falda y ahora los pantalones?

-Si. A esto lo llamo 'Técnica despiste`.-No sabía a que se estaba refiriendo así que me los puse. Me puso la gorra y me cubrió el pelo con el gorro de la chaqueta. Parecía un rapero con resaca.

-Agacha la cabeza e imítame ¿vale?-Abrió la puerta y sin decirme nada mas me empujo fuera.

¡Estaba loco! Justo delante de nosotros había 2 tíos que iban solo con toalla…¡solo con toalla! Oh por dios…Baje aun mas mi rostro y me pegue a la espalda de Edward.

-Vamos Jhon-me empujo levemente y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.

_¿Jhon? Que original…_

-Ey Ed- uno de los chicos se giro hacia nosotros y alzo su mano para chocar los cinco.

-Que pasa Ian. Siento haberme perdido el entrenamiento pero estaba muerto.

-Todo bien por nosotros. Arréglatelas tú con el entrenador. Ya conoces el castigo y hoy no tiene pinta de que vaya a mejorar el tiempo.-dijo señalando una ventana del pasillo.

-Gracias tío. Voy a buscar algo que devorar. Nos vemos luego.

Seguimos caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegamos al ascensor. Este se abrió y los 2 entramos rápidos. Yo Mantenía mi cabeza agachada. Cuando las puertas se cerraron el suspiro aliviado y comenzó a reírse. Yo seguía en tensión.

-Deberías tener una actitud más de machote que de afeminado Bella. Si no nos descubrirán-y siguió riéndose a carcajadas

-Yo no le veo la gracia. ¿En que momento se me ocurrió hacerte caso?

-Fue en el que te diste cuenta de que no tenías mas remedio. Vamos-En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y observamos nuestra libertad.

_La entrada principal a las habitaciones._

Estaba tan cerca…

-¡Cullen!-grito una voz enfurecida desde el otro lado del vestíbulo.

-Sigue hacia donde íbamos John-me dijo mirándome fijamente-Luego nos vemos.-Se detuvo y me dejo a mi allí sola caminando hacia la salida.

Justo cuando fui a abrir la puerta comprobé que se trataba del entrenador del equipo. Ambos hablaban tranquilos aunque era evidente que el entrenador estaba enfurecido.

Unas punzadas de culpabilidad me corroyeron el estomago…o quizás solo era que tenía hambre. Una vez fuera corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta nuestro edificio y entre por la puerta principal.

-Lo siento jovencito-me dijo la conserje en la entrada mientras salía de detrás de su escritorio-No esta permitida la entrada a chicos así que por favor…

Levante mi mano para que detuviera s avance…¿de verdad era tan buen disfraz? tendría que usarlo para halloween…Me quite el gorro y la gorra dejando suelta mi melena y para convencerla aun mas me quite los pantalones y me quede en medio del vestíbulo con la minifalda y los zapatos. La señora parecía estupefacta y yo solo pude sonreírle.

-Hacia mucho frió y un amigo me presto esto. ¿Puedo pasar?-ella que aun seguía es shock empezó a despotricar cosas en voz baja mientras asentía con su cabeza. Volvió a sentarse detrás del escritorio y siguió leyendo una revista de cotilleos.

'_Esta juventud de hoy en día no sabe ni que hacer…no quiero ni imaginarme de donde…no Olivia…es mejor no preguntar…mejor vive en la inopia…' _Susurraba para sí misma.

Camine mas tranquila hacia los ascensores y llame para que bajaran. Mi cuerpo empezaba a dolerme en algunas partes y lo que mas deseaba en este momento era una ducha caliente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya la pequeña putita…-oí una voz detrás mío y no era precisamente santa claus.

-Hola Tanya-ni me gire para hablarle-¿Qué tal? Yo bien. ¿Que vas a hacer estas fiestas? Espero que marcharte muy, muy lejos y no volver hasta que el infierno se congele.

-¿Que pena que vayas a quedarte aquí verdad? Tú sola…Yo estaré en grandes bailes y cenas con _mi Novio Edward_ y tú estarás aquí con sirvientes y _repartidores. _

Estaba segura que cuando hablaba de repartidores se refería a Jake. Esta víbora no aprobaría ningún examen pero su memoria respecto a cotilleos era increíble.

-Que te aproveche Tanya. Adiós.

-Quien te dice que me voy a alguna parte-Me gire para encararla. Incluso con el frio que hacia iba casi desnuda…Vale reconozco que yo iba igual, pero yo no tuve mas remedio.

-Mira Tanya e tenido una noche horrible y un muy mal despertar. No quieras que descargue mi ira sobre ti. Pasa de mí, como si no existiera ¿vale?

-Para mi no existes Swan.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entre allí, dándole rápidamente al botón para cerrar las puertas. Cuando volví a enfrentarla tenía la cara blanca y me miraba estupefacta. Las puertas se estaban cerrando y ella no reaccionaba.

Puse las manos en las puertas y estas volvieron a abrirse.

-Tengo monos en la cara o que.

-Llevas su chaqueta…-Alzo su mano temblorosa y me señalo. Baje la mirada y me di cuenta de que era la chaqueta del equipo del Internado. Con su número y apellido cosidos en la manga derecha,_'' '10'_

Sabía que lo mejor era callarme pero me apetecía chinchar un poco a Tanya. Después de todo solo era una simple chaqueta… ¿qué mal podía hacer?

-Si…sabes es que esta mañana hacia un poco de frió-me desabroche la chaqueta para que viera la ropa que llevaba encima-y me la presto para que no me congelara.-Justo en aquel momento las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse-Chao Tanya… ¡nos vemos después de navidades!

En cuanto el contador de los pisos comenzó a funcionar comencé a reírme sin parar. Su cara había merecido toda aquella estupidez.

Llegue a mi piso y camine por el pasillo aun riéndome, hasta que llegue a la puerta de mi dormitorio y vi a Alice allí sentada, apoyándose contra ella.

-Hola Alice, ¿que haces aquí?

Se levanto corriendo y camino hacia mi totalmente enfurecida.

-Como te atreves Isabella Swan, ¡desapareciste ayer y no avisaste! ¡Sabia que estaban con tu novio-un ligero pinchazo apareció en mi pecho cuando pronuncio esas palabras-pero eso no te da derecho a desaparecer y dejarnos a todos en vilo! ¡Estaba asustada! ¡Llevo aquí horas esperándote! ¿Donde estabas? ¡Eh!-No sabía ni que contestarle. Estaba muy enfadada y disgustada. Mientras ella caminaba hacia mí gritándome yo fui retrocediendo hasta dar con la pared del final del pasillo.

Nunca había visto a Alice tan frustrada.

-Bella-me miro de arriba abajo y me miro extrañada-por que llevas esa falda y esa camiseta…y la chaqueta de mi hermano…-Se quedo aun mas perpleja-¿Hay algo que deberías contarme? ¿o algo que debería saber?

_Si espera, se me olvido decirte que mi ex novio había venido desde Forks solo para darme un paliza y si no llega a ser por tu hermano lo mas seguro es que estuviera en el hospital ahora mismo…. ¡ah! y me echo pasar por un tío y e vacilado un poquito a Tanya dándole a entender que Edward y yo…_Mejor omitía todo esto.

-Alice yo…prometo que te lo contare ¿de acuerdo? pero ahora no me siento con ganas. No te enfades conmigo ¿si?-le suplique cogiéndola de la mano-Es solo que necesito pensar en algunas cosas antes de poder hablar sobre ello.

Me miro con aquellos profundos ojos verdes. Era difícil describir sus sentimientos mirándola a sus ojos.

-¿Estas bien?-me miro preocupada.

-Si. Ahora mejor-La abracé por el cuello y ella me rodeo por la espalda. Cuando nos separamos me sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre.

Fuimos juntar a mi dormitorio y recogí algo de ropa y mi neceser. Ella insistió en acompañarme a los baños y me espero en el banquito de fuera de las duchas.

Me cubrí para que no viera mis heridas y deje que el agua caliente relajara la tensión que había ido acumulando en las ultimas horas. Alice mientras tanto seguía narrándome la impresionante noche que ella había pasado con el hombre de sus sueños.

Tuve que pedirle que parara cuando empezó a hablar de sus besos y sus caricias antes de que se me revolvieran las tripas. No me importaba escuchar o ver ese tipo de escenas, pero Alice conseguía darles un realismo puro.

Además no me encontraba en deseos de de imaginarme a una pareja haciendo eso. No estaba preparada y no creía que pudiera estarlo en mucho tiempo

-Alice se me han olvidado los calcetines. ¿Te importa ir?-Le pregunte mientras salía de la ducha y mirada mi ropa. Con las prisas no entendía como no se me había olvidado los pantalones también.

-Claro.-se levanto ágilmente y salio del vestuario. Me quede allí sola, que era lo que realmente quería. Alice y Emmett se iban a marchara su casa al anochecer. Tenia que planear que les iba a decir. Sabía de sobra que si Alice supiera que me quedaba sola me invitaría a su casa, pero no quería abusar. Lo mejor era decirles que pensaba volver a Forks, y después cuando ya no hubiera vuelta atrás decirles que me había quedado en el internado.

La idea de volver a Forks me hacia tiritar de miedo.

¿Que ocurriría si volvía a ver a James?

Sabía que si volvía allí Edward no podría salvarme otra vez.

Me senté al lado de mi ropa y escondí mi rostro entre Mis manos. No recordaba el baile, ni mi charla con James…Mis primeros recuerdos nítidos eran despertarme mientras que alguien aporreaba la puerta. Lo último que recordaba era a Emmett pidiéndome que fuera su pareja. Me molestaba no ser capaz de recordar todo con perfección. Pero tal vez recordar _sus _palabras solo podía hacerme mas daño del que mi corazón ya cargaba.

-Vaya… ¿no te puedes vestir sin tener los calcetines?-me pregunto Alice lanzándome mis calcetines enrollados en una bola

-Ya sabes…son la parte mas importante del vestuario de una mujer.

No debió entender la broma ya que se quedo de piedra mirándome alucinada.

-Bella, creo que debo enseñarte un par de cosas sobre 'el vestuario de una mujer'

¡Menos mal que me tienes a mí!

Alice se paso a mi lado todo el día. Era extraño por que ni siquiera quedo con Jasper para despedirse de el. Algo no me encajaba bien aquí.

* * *

**¡Siento la tardanza!**

**¡¡Bueno mi parte favorita comienza a partir de la él cap. que viene!! ¡¡Se aceptan sugerencias e ideas!!**

**¡¡Gracias por los reviews!!¡¡Sé que no me los merezco después de haber tardado tanto en escribir!!**

**Reviews, Reviews Reviews, Reviews, Reviews…porfaa**

_**Siley Masen**_


	31. Nada mas importa Apov

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**31.-Nada mas importa (Alice POV)**

**Alice POV**

Este año íbamos a tener también una blanca navidad. Sonreí alegre y me levante de la cama con cuidado. Mi vestido estaba completamente arrugado. Realmente me dolió ver mi obra de arte asi…pero había merecido la pena.

-Ey…que pronto te has despertado-me dijo la voz de Jasper desde mi cama. Tras el baile ninguno de los 2 quería separarse del otro así que nos pasamos la noche juntos hablando. Hablando de todos los temas que se nos ocurría. Era una sensación tan genial poder hablar con alguien asi, de esta manera.

Cualquier otro chico se me abría lanzado en cuanto le sugerí que fuéramos a mi habitación a hablar pero Jasper era todo un caballero.

-Mi reloj es bastante puntual.-Me gire para mirarlo. Me sentí algo culpable de su aspecto. Estaba aun vestido con el smoking pero la chaqueta estaba tirada en el suelo junto a la pajarita. Tenía el pelo desordenado y unas grandes ojeras bajo sus grandes pestañas. Abrazo mi almohada entre sus brazos. Me senté a su lado y trate de quitarle la almohada en plan juego. Pero aun agotado y medio dormido seguía teniendo mas fuerza que yo.

-No te atrevas-me murmuro medio dormido medio divertido.

-¡Vamos Jasper! Cualquiera diría que e has pasado la noche de fiesta.

-Podría ser pero estuve con un pequeño y hermoso duendecillo que tenia muchas cosas que contarme

-Si lo siento…tiendo a hablar mucho cuando me emociono.-le admití mientras me volvía a tumbar a su lado. Con movimientos vagos lanzo su almohada fuera de la cama y me agarro entre sus brazos. Creo que jamás me había sonrojado tanto como hasta ese momento.

Abrió un poco sus ojos y vio mi expresión avergonzada.

-Lo siento.-aparto sus brazos de mi y se aparto de mi cuerpo lo que pudo. Gracias a dios la cama era bastante pequeña para 2 personas.

-Yo no-Subí mis brazos y lo abracé por la cintura. Se estaba tan bien asi, que nada en el mundo me habría hecho moverme. Pero tenia algo de lo que asegurarme.

-Vamos-me dijo Jasper sin previo aviso.-Tu debes ir a ver a Bella y yo debo ir a cambiarme antes de que alguien sospeche que no e dormido en mi cama.

-¿Como has sabido lo que estaba pensando?

-Eres como un libro abierto. Tus ojos son el reflejo de tu alma y conciencia- …era lo mas hermoso que me habían dicho en mi vida.-Y puedo ver en ellos que estas preocupada.

-Si…lo siento es que…Su novio no me gusto nada…tenia algo en su rostro que me hacia sospechar. Además la manera en la que cogía a Bella…No se.-le dije mientras recogía su chaqueta sin dejar de mirarme-No me pareció trigo limpio. Escondía algo.

-Esperare aquí hasta que vayas y te asegures de que esta bien.-volvió a sentarse en mi cama y se paso las manos por su rostro.

Le sonreí y Salí al pasillo. Aun llevaba el vestido puesto y el maquillaje. Mi pelo se había enmarañado todo después de haber dormido, pero solo necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Camine hasta su puerta y llame. Pero nadie me contesto. Volví a llamar y la puerta se abrió debido a mis golpes. Estaba mal cerrada aunque yo juraría que la cerramos antes de ir al baile. Todo estaba igual. La cama no había sido desecha. Bella no había dormido allí. Corrí hasta mi dormitorio algo preocupada. En mi interior una sensación de angustia comenzaba a abrumarme.

-Alice que…-se levanto de un salto al ver mi expresión.

-Bella no a pasado por su dormitorio hoy.

-Tal vez salio con su novio-trato de razonar pero yo negaba inconscientemente con mi cabeza.

-No, no ella no puede salir del internado. No tiene permiso…donde estará.-

-Alice tranquilízate ¿Vale? Ve, dúchate y v cámbiate. Iré a mi dormitorio me cambiare y volveré a por ti. Veremos donde esta ¿de acuerdo?-Había puesto sus manos sobre mis hombros y me miraba a los ojos con la determinación escrita en ellos.

-Vale-Lo abracé con fuerza durante unos segundos y lo deje ir. Me sonrió antes de salir por la puerta. Aun era muy pronto como para que nadie estuviera por los pasillos así que no tendría problemas para salir.

Hice lo que me ordeno. Cogí un juego de ropa que tenia preparada y me dirigí a las duchas. Me enfunde la ropa con rapidez y volví a mi dormitorio. A jaspe le iba a costar más tiempo que a mi prepararse así que decidí ir a esperar a Bella a su cuarto. Volví a llamar a su puerta pero seguía sin haber nadie. Me senté apoyándome en la puerta y saque el móvil.

Emmett.

-Alice mas te vale que sea importante para que me llames a estas horas de la noche-refunfuñaba medio dormido.

-Ya ha amanecido Emmett.

-Eso es lo que tú dices enana. Que querías.-contesto algo más alegre.

-¿Esta Edward por ahí?-si le preguntaba por Bella lo mas seguro es que comenzara a olerse que algo iba mal. Mi hermano podría convertirse en algo tremendista en lo que se refiere a la protección de los más débiles.

-¿Edward? No, estoy con Rose. Alice hemos estado toda la noche hablando y queremos dormir.

-Bueno lo siento hermanito-le dije en tono de broma-Dale un beso a Rose de mi parte. Adiós.

Si Bella hubiera estado con él, me lo abría dicho.

Bella no estaba con Emmett. Quizás…bueno, no perdía nada por intentarlo.

-¿Si?

-Hola ¿como esta mi hermanito gemelo preferido?-le dije en tono de burla.

-No se si lo encuentro te digo.-me susurro medio dormido.

-¡Edward! ¡Ni se te ocurra colgarme! Y porque susurras

-No quiero despertar a…Tanya.

-Ugh-dije con asco.

Y justo en aquel momento, como por casualidades del destino vi a Tanya al final del pasillo hablando con otra de las animadoras.

Vale, por primera vez en muchos años me alegraba de ver a Tanya. Mi hermano me estaba mintiendo exageradamente…

-Edward-le dije –Espero por tu bien que Tanya tenga una gemela que me este saludando, sino estas en graves problemas.

-Oh…mierda. Siento haberte mentido Alice pero…-Se quedo en silencio. Y sabia de sobra lo que eso significaba. Mi padre siempre nos decía…a veces es mejor parecer idiota, que abrir la boca y demostrar que lo eres.

-¿Esta Bella contigo?-le pregunte como último recurso.

-Si-Mi preocupación y angustia desapareció más rápido que la velocidad de la luz. Sentía un gran alivio. Sabía que con mi hermano estaría bien-La encontré ayer…bueno disgustada-parecía estar molesto mientras hablaba- discutió con su novio y la traje aquí para que no estuviera sola.

-Estaba preocupada por ella.-Le admití.-Debió haberme dicho algo, yo me hubiese quedado con ella.-me sentía algo culpable por no haber podido ayudarla anoche

-Estoy seguro que no quería fastidiarte el baile. Ahora Está bien, está dormida, ha sido una larga noche. Cuando despierte le diré que has llamado,

-No…no le digas que se nada sobre la pelea y eso…eso la hará sentirse obligada a contarme todo lo que paso ayer y no quiero que se entristezca ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien-bostezo-A que hora vienen a recogeros hoy.

-A las 19:30. ¿Estarás?-le pregunte emocionada.

-Claro Ali. Pero si no quieres que vaya zombie será mejor que duerma algo.

-Claro. Cuida de Bella

-Siempre-Y colgó.

Me quede allí quieta, ante la firme afirmaron que acababa de dar mi hermanito_. Siempre._

No sonaba tan mal.

Volví a marcar pero esta vez llame a Jasper y le asegure que ya no hacia falta que viniera a buscarme por que ya sabia que Bella se encontraba bien. Le ordene que se fuera a dormir para que a la tarde pudiera venir a despedirse de mí. Me hizo prometer que no me metería en ningún lió hasta que nos viéramos.

¿En que lió me iba a meter yo?

Me levante y camine hasta mi dormitorio con la intención de dormir un poco más. La noche había sido fantástica, pero el sueño empezaba a hacerme efecto.

Volví a levantarme pasadas 3 horas. Me levante llena de energía. Me cambie de ropa (no se en que estaba pensando esta mañana cuando me puse eso…Ah si…en encontrar a mi mejor amiga) y volví a sentarme para esperar a Bella.

Cuando por fin la vi me puse a gritarla sin consideración ninguna.¡Que!¡Habia estado asustada por ella!

-Hola Alice, ¿que haces aquí?-me pregunto asombrada al verme alli sentada.

Me levante de un salto y le grite sin darme cuenta

-Como te atreves Isabella Swan, ¡desapareciste ayer y no avisaste! ¡Sabia que estaban con tu novio-Hizo una mueca extraña al decir esa palabra-pero eso no te da derecho a desaparecer y dejarnos a todos en vilo! ¡Estaba asustada! ¡Llevo aquí horas esperándote! ¿Donde estabas? ¡Eh!-Debia de dar miedo por que cuanto mas me acercaba a ella, mas se alejaba de tranquilizarme…pero tenia los nervios a flor de piel!¡Estaba algo histerica! Respire hondo y espere hasta que ella me dijese algo, pero parecía asombrada al ver mi reacción.

-Bella-me fije en que no llevaba el vestido de anoche…pero iba extrañamente bien vestida para mi gusto. ¡Ah! definitivamente Bella no iba vestido como quería… ¿desde cuando nuestros gustos por las minifaldas era el mismo?-por que llevas esa falda y esa camiseta…y la chaqueta de mi hermano…-Y para rematar aquella chaqueta en la que ponia _Cullen_ me daba a entender que algo me había perdido-¿Hay algo que deberías contarme? ¿O algo que debería saber?

Agacho un poco su cabeza y su pelo le cubrió el rostro dejando ver un pequeño parche en la curva de cuello. Iba a preguntarle pero levanto su rastro y me miro suplicante

-Alice yo…prometo que te lo contare ¿de acuerdo? pero ahora no me siento con ganas. No te enfades conmigo-si me suplico mientras me cogia temerosa de la mano-Es solo que necesito pensar en algunas cosas antes de poder hablar sobre ello.

Su expresión me decía que no solo el daño había sido psicológico. Me lo quería contar, se le leía en su rostro…pero aun no se sentía preparada para ello. Puede que no entendiese en aquel momento que no quisiese hablar conmigo, pero comprendí que me estaba pidiendo tiempo para aclarar su mente. Era mi mejor amiga, mientras ella estuviera bien…

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si. Ahora mejor-…nada más me importaba. Me abrazo por el cuello con fuerza y pude ver antes de que nuestras mejillas se tocaran como me había estado ocultando una pequeña brecha en su frente. La abracé por la cintura algo asustada por ella. La agarre con fuerza por la chaqueta.

Quería darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. La seguí a todas partes. No quería dejarla sola…Tenia miedo de que si volvía a hacerlo le pasase algo malo. Que alguien la dañara o…que se dañase a si misma.

-Alice se me han olvidado los calcetines. ¿Te importa ir?-Me saco de mis pensamientos. Estaba envuelta con una toalla y llevaba ora sobre los hombros cubriéndola completamente. No fue difícil deducir por que. Después hablaría con Edward sobre esto.

-Claro.-Me levante del banco y Salí del vestuario con rapidez. Camine hasta su dormitorio, pero había alguien mas allí esperando.

-hola Jasper… ¿no te dije que durmieras?

-No lo recuerdo-dijo irónico-¿No te dije a ti lo mismo?

-Si lo hice. Desperté en una pesadilla-Abrí la puerta del dormitorio de Bella y Jasper me siguió hasta dentro.

-¿Que ocurre? Tienes ese gesto de preocupación…

-Bella. Tiene una brecha en la frente y…un parche en su cuello…

-¿Te a dicho de que son?-negué con la cabeza- Quizás se cayo y se izo daño.

-No…no me lo ha dicho y tampoco e querido presionarla. Me ha pedido que no me enfade con ella por no contármelo.

Abr el armario y saque un par de calcetines de uno de sus cajones. Jasper camino hasta mí y me hizo sentarme en la cama. Se arrodillo frente a mí y me puso las manos a ambos lados de mi rostro. Y ya no pude más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro.

-Creo que la maltrato ayer por la noche. Por eso desaparecieron así. Edward me dijo que discutieron pero no que…-un sollozo cubrió el resto de las palabras.

-No sabes si eso es así. Tal vez…

-¿Que mal nacido podría hacer eso?

-No lo se Alice. Ojala pudiera decirte algo de consuelo. Solo se que Bella te necesita ahora. Feliz, alegre y algo loca. Estoy segura que lo agradecerá. Solo querrá olvidar lo que paso. Sonríe…por ella.

Tenía razón. Me levante decidida, le di un corto beso y me dirigí hacia los baños, despidiéndome antes de el. Jasper quería que fuésemos al cine pero después de conocer mi preocupación decidió que no era el mejor momento para ello. Pero me prometió que estaría allí para despedirme.

-Vaya… ¿no te puedes vestir sin tener los calcetines?-Decidí que la mejor era tomárselo todo con humor. Hacerla sonreír le haría bien.

-Ya sabes…son la parte mas importante del vestuario de una mujer.-me sonrió de vuelta.

-Bella, creo que debo enseñarte un par de cosas sobre 'el vestuario de una mujer'

¡Menos mal que me tienes a mí!-le dije exagerándolo un poco.

Cuando termino de secarse el pelo se lo ricé un poquito. Volvimos a su dormitorio y nos tiramos allí sin hacer nada. Bella leía un libro y yo una revista que alguna vez deje por allí tirada.

Cuando Bella termino de leer se levanto de la cama y camino hasta su ventana. Levanto la pesada persiana y miro hacia fuera. La nieve seguía cayendo de forma imparable sobre nosotros. Menos mal que hoy venían a buscarnos nuestros padres…sino podríamos habernos quedado aquí atrapados.

-¿Que demonios hace Edward corriendo fuera en pantalones cortos?-me pregunto asombrada.

-Se abra saltado el entrenamiento de esta mañana. El entrenador es algo duro con el equipo. Los prepara para la batalla, literalmente-dijo soltando una risita.

-Pero hace muchísimo frió.- ¿era pena eso que emanaba de su voz?

-Bueno, la última vez estaba diluviando. No te preocupes esta acostumbrado.-Mire por su dormitorio y entonces me di cuenta de algo importante-¿Y tu maleta?

-¿Qué maleta?-me pregunto sin dejar de mirar

-La que piensas llevarte para las fiestas de Navidad a tu casa, ¡tonta!

-A…si…Lo tenía completamente olvidado.

-¿Cuando me dijiste que venían a buscar tus padres?-¿como podía olvidársele hacer la maleta? Sabía que su importancia por la ropa no era la misma que para mí. Pero aun así…

-mañana-dijo con rapidez. Fue hasta el armario

No…no…ella me dijo que venían hoy a la tarde. Quizás era solo una equivocación… o que nadie iba a pasar a buscarla

-Venga te ayudo. Juntas lo haremos antes-le dije abriendo las puertas de su armario de par en par.

-No…yo he de hacer una cosa antes. ¿Ahora subo vale?-se puso la chaqueta, los guantes y el gorro de lana. Cogió la chaqueta de Edward que estaba tirada en el suelo y aprisiono bajo su brazo.

**

* * *

**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa aun no he recibido ningún email amenazante pero por sea caso aun subo este cap también!**

**He pasado unos días sin inspiración y de repente escribo 2 caps!**

**Ahora estoy con el siguiente…**

**Si quereis deseadme suerte… Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews****, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!!Ayudan mucho creedmee!**

_**Siley Masen**_


	32. Por gentileza de los hermanos Cullen

**

* * *

**

Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen ( Ojala lo fueran…)

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**32.-Por gentileza de los hermanos Cullen**

Baje las escaleras pensando en cómo iba a arreglar esto. Después de todo, si Alice tenía razón ,era culpa mía que Edward estuviera pasando aquella horrible situación.

La gente se apiñaba en los pasillos con grandes maletas y abrazos lacrimógenos. Muchos, como Alice y sus hermanos,se marchaban hoy a sus hogares a pasar las fiestas navideñas. Que suerte…

Me hice paso entre todos y Sali fuera. Un viento frió me despejo en cuanto pise la calle. No era de extrañar que todos se encontraran dentro,hacia un frió terrible.

Recorrí el camino helado que rodeaba el edificio y me dirigí hacia las pistas de atletismo.

El entrenador le gritaba

-¡En voz alta Cullen!

-12,13,14…-estaba haciendo flexiones sobre el barro, ¡en plena nevada! ¡este tío era un masoca!

-Entrenador Larson-lo llame. Se giro hacia mi con un semblante terrorífico. Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo,aunque no estaba segura si era por el frió o por la inquisitiva mirada que aquel hombre tenia sobre mi.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio. Edward me miraba asombrado sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus brazos,como si fuera mas ligero que una pluma.

-No oigo contar señor Cullen-le dijo el entrenador mientras seguía mirándome.

-15…16…17-sonaba cansado. Siguió con el ejercicio pero sin dejar de mirarme.

-En que puedo ayudarla señorita…

-Swan. Venia a pedirle un favor.

-¡10 vueltas Cullen!-tienes 3 minutos.-Edward se levanto de un salto y salio corriendo por las pistas.

-La escucho-se acerco a mi sigiloso. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward nos miraba a ambos mientras corría.

Parecía perplejo.

-Edward estuvo esta mañana conmigo-Me quite el gorro de lana y le enseñe una de tantas heridas que el me había curado-Me caí por las escaleras y el me ayudo. Estuvo conmigo toda la mañana.-decidí mentirle por obvias razones.

-Y quiere que…-me pregunto dejándome tiempo para responder.

-Nada. Simplemente decirle que no se perdió el entrenamiento por su deseo, sino por auxiliarme a mi.-Edward paso a nuestro lado a toda velocidad. Y siguió con la siguiente vuelta.

El entrenador me miraba con ojos curiosos pero a la vez duros. Parecía estar evaluando mi reacción.

-Por favor-le dije al ver que me iba a dar una negativa-Apelo a su…espíritu navideño-me miro asombrado-Oh vamos…hasta los profesores deben de tenerlo. Me siento responsable de qué este ahí corriendo con este frió.

Primero me miro a mi y después a la figura lejana de Edward, suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección.

-Dígale que mañana sea mas puntual. No le servirá mas la excusa de caballero andante.-me dijo sin dejar de caminar.

-Feliz navidad señor y gracias.

Se detuvo y me miro con la burla escrita en sus ojos.-Feliz navidad para usted tambien…Jhon.

Se me desencajo la mandíbula y me quede allí de piedra. Definitivamente este profesor era algo…impredecible.

Me quede alli esperando a que Edward volviera al inicio.

-¿Y el entrenador?-me pregunto al llegar a mi lado .Aun de pie Apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas y encorvo la espalda para poder respirar mejor.-Aun queda una hora de entrenamiento.

-¿Siempre es así?-le pregunte mientras le echaba la chaqueta por encima de la espalda.

-No,normalmente es mejor. Pero esta enfadado por haberme saltado el primer entrenamiento de navidad.-Se fue irguiendo lentamente y me sonrió-Es la tradición.

-Dijo que mañana te quiere puntual.

-El entrenador jamas había suspendido ningún entrenamiento,ni siquiera por los problemas meteorológicos. Entonces por que…-me miro asombrado y se puso la chaqueta sobre su ropa empapada.-¿Tu …que le dijiste?

-Que estábamos en navidad. y Que hace muchísimo frió...-me abrace a mi misma muy teatralmente.

-¿Enserio?-me pregunto con tono divertido-no lo note.

Lo golpee en el hombro pero no pareció afectarle.

-¿Así que eres la pequeña salvadora que me a salvado del malvado ogro entrenador?

-Algo así.

-Gracias. La verdad es que si que empezaba a tener un poco de frió.- Metió sus brazos por las mangas de la chaqueta y cerro la cremallera.-Temía que mis dedos terminaran congelándose y cayéndose al suelo.

-Temías...-Le pregunte incrédula. Comenzamos a caminar hacia los dormitorios. Íbamos en silencio,pero pude notar que no me quitaba la vista de encima. Abría su boca,como si quisiera decir algo,pero volvía a cerrarla,como si lo hubiese pensado mejor.

-¿Como te encuentras?-Soltó al fin atropelladamente. me miro serio y frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien-le conteste secamente. No me apetecía hablar de ello,y en aquel momento especialmente. Solo quería que ese momento de mi vida pasase de largo y mi mente lo olvidara.

El detuvo sus pasos esperando que yo hiciese lo mismo,pero no me detuve sino que comencé a andar lo mas rápido que podía. Pero obviamente el era mas rápido que yo.

-Bella..-me cogió de los hombros por detrás sin darme la vuelta y me hizo pararme-Solo estoy preocupado por ti-me susurro lentamente,como si quisiera que me quedase claro.

-No lo estés. Estoy bien. No me duele nada.

-Aunque no es que me lo crea...-suspiro con pesadez-no me refería a eso...

-Hace frió Edward.-intente hacerle cambiar de tema pero no pareció importarle mi vano intento.

-No puedes hacer que desaparezca solo por no hablar de ello.

Las lagrimas empezaban a desfilar por mis mejillas. Mire al cielo en busca de algún milagro que me librara de este infierno...aunque fuese un ángel en el que me retenía.

Al menos agradecía que estuviera a mi espalda,para no poder verme el rostro.

-Pero puedo intentarlo ¿no crees?-Sacudi los hombros y cuando me asegure de que me habia soltado sali corriendo. Pero no tarde mucho en escuchar que me seguia por detras.

Gracias a algun milagro consegui llegar a la puerta y entrar. No me detuve ni para saludar a la recepcionista. A mi espalda pude oir como le pedía 'amablemente' a Edward que se marcharara de la entrada.

Subi hasta mi dormitorio y me alegre de que Alice no estuviera alli. Necesitaba pensar.

Entre por la puerta y la cerré con llave. Camine hasta la ventana y la cerre de golpe. Baje la persiana hasta la mitad para que no pudieran abrir la ventana por fuera y me tumbe en la cama.

**Edward POV**

Demonios... si que era mas rápida de lo que pensé. Corría justo a un par de pasos por delante de mi.

No sabia como iba a reaccionar ante mi burdo intento de ayudarla. Pero desde luego no me esperaba que saliera corriendo,en todos los sentidos.

Salia corriendo de mi,de sus sentimientos y de sus recuerdos.

Pero huir de ellos no hacia que desaparecieran. Nunca creí que fuera del tipo de persona que huiría. Creía conocer a Bella un poco como para saber aquello.

Pero me di cuenta de que en realidad no la conocía en absoluto. Un nudo creció en mi pecho al darme cuenta de ello.

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta la recepcionista de el edificio ya me estaba echando a la calle. Bella había desaparecido por las escaleras. Tenia que hablar con ella.

-Edward...que haces aquí y con esa pinta-Alice estaba entrando en el edificio.

-Tengo que hablar con Bella.-fui hasta ella ignorando los soplidos que me estaba dando la recepcionista para que me fuera.

-No puedo obligarla hermanito. Si no quiere hablar contigo es cosa suya.-Venia sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Alice tu hermano tiene un problema...por favor deja de sonreír de ese modo,parece que no te importe.

-¡No digas eso!-me reprendió furiosa-Me importa y lo sabes. Es solo que voy a llevar a Jasper al baile en navidades. Perdona por estar feliz.

-Lo siento.- Habia sido un imbecil al comportarme así con ella-Eso es genial, me alegro aunque...tendrá que pasar la prueba Cullen ya lo sabes.

-¡No ni hablar! ¡Vosotros 2 lo dejareis en paz a menos que queráis que vuestros coches acaben en malos modos!

-Lo siento Ali...debemos hacerlo-le dije lo más serio que pude.

-Edward Anthony Cullen... ni se te ocurra...-lo demás acabo en un murmullo ya que le había tapado la boca. Ya discutiríamos después largo y tendido sobre eso. Ahora otra cosa me corría más prisa.

-Alice...¿Bella que va a hacer en navidad?

-Mañana vuelve a Forks, o eso me ha dicho.

-A mi me ha dicho que se va a quedar en el internado. Alguno de los dos lo a mentido.

-Mm… yo me ocupo de esto. Debo ir a dirección…-susurraba para ella misma-y después llamar a…si…-sonreía-¡Sera genial!-Dio un salto para darme un beso en la mejilla y Salí corriendo hacia los dormitorios. Yo decidí tomar el camino opuesto y salir del edificio antes de que aquella vieja llamara a seguridad para hacerme echar.

Volví a mi dormitorio para darme una ducha y cambiarme. Pronto servirían la comida y podría hablar con Bella.

Cuando por fin estuve solo me di cuenta de mi error. No podía empujarla a recordar y hablar sobre lo que paso a menos que ella estuviera preparada. Que idiota fui…

Quise disculparme con ella pero no estaba allí a la hora de la comida, ni tampoco Alice.

Le pregunte a Emmett, pero solo me dijo que estaba haciendo un par de recados para antes de marcharse.

A la tarde seguí buscándola por el campus pero no había ni rastro. Su habitación estaba vacía, ni en el gimnasio, ni en las aulas…pero ¿donde se había metido?

El entrenador me pillo por vanda y como quería que le ayudase con algunas tácticas no pude seguir buscándola.

Alice POV

-¿Seguro que esta todo bien así?

-Si…he hablado con ellos y están de acuerdo. Parecían muy alegrados cuando les dije que era su mejor amiga…-le dije mientras me ayudaba a cargar por la maleta por el pasillo.

-Y papa y mama?

-Guau Alice ¡vaya maleta!-me grito Bella mientras corría hacia nosotros.-Espero que no se te haya olvidado nada.

-No creo que no. Lo e revisado un par de veces.

-Ni siquiera yo me traje una maleta tan grande cuando me vine aquí…

-Si bueno…nunca se sabe que es lo que me va a hacer falta-lee dije sonriente.-Y tu que…¿ya as terminado tu maleta?

-Si-dijo mirando al suelo. Empezaba a leer muy bien las expresiones de Bella. Cuando mentía especialmente. Me hubiera enfadado con ella si no fuera por que esta vez la ganaba por banda.-¿Cuándo vienen a buscaros?

-Ya nos están esperando-dijo Emmett mientras hacia grandes esfuerzos por arrastrar la maleta de Alice.-Pero Alice se le había olvidado meter un par de cosas…y como no le entraban hemos tenido que coger la maleta de Edward. Y volver a llenarla.

Se puso seria y miro hacia otro lado cuando mencionamos a mi hermano. Estaba…¿enfadada?

¿-Bella todo bien?

-Si-me sonrió-estarás deseando volver a ver a tu familia. Os echare de menos.

Le pase una brazo sobre los hombros y ella me imito.

-No te preocupes Bella. Esta todo bien.

-¿No deberías decir…'yo también te echare de menos'?

-Si-si no se lo decía ya iba a explotar-pero…

-Hija espero que ahí dentro no lleves a ningún muerto. Por que es lo que parece-mi padre nos interrumpió. Sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado al salón de la entrada.

**Bella POV**

-¡Papa!-Alice se tiro a los brazos de aquel hombre,que ni por asomo se me habría ocurrido que fuera su padre. Tenia el pelo rubio perfectamente peinado.

Tuvo que agacharse para poder abrazar a su hija,ya que era mucho mal alto que ella.

-Hola mama-Emmett estaba abrazando a su acompañante. De ella no tuve la menor duda de que era su madre. Alice había sacado muchos de sus rasgos como la cara en forma de corazón,delgada. Y sus ojos verdes. Mientras que Emmett había heredado los ojos verdes de su padre. Eran increíblemente bellos y parecían muy jóvenes como para ser padres de adolescentes.

Emmett estaba abrazando a su padre cuando la mujer se dirigió a mi. Tenia una hermosa y cariñosa sonrisa en su rostro. Normalmente me sentía cohibida al conocer a gente nueva,pero ella tenia algo que me hacia sentir bien.

-Tu debes de ser Isabella-me dijo con una encantadora y perfecta sonrisa. Me tendió la mano y yo se la estreche. Su tacto era cálido y reconfortante.

-Solo Bella.

-Alice nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Me alegro de que vayas a pasar con nosotros la navidad

**¿¿¿QUE???**

-¡Mama!¡Te dije que lo hicieras con tacto!-le reprendió a su madre desde atrás.

-Alice y tu me dijiste que ella lo sabia y estaba de acuerdo-le afirmo su madre aun sonriendo. Parecía encontrar la situación divertida. Yo me había quedado sin habla.

-No se dio la oportunidad-_¿Que no se dio la oportunidad?_

-Sabíamos que ella se negaría si se lo decíamos-tercio Emmett.

-Así que preferimos dejarte los honores-dijo Edward mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

Mi corazón latía velozmente. Mi sangre subió rápidamente a mis mejillas, pero del frió que hacia mis mejillas…pero espera… ¡COMO QUE PASAR LAS NAVIDADES CON ELLOS!

Los problemas de uno en uno ¡o iba a explotar!

-Chicos creo que nos debéis una explicación-dijo su padre seriamente-Y a juzgar por la cara de Bella, creo que ella también os escuchara encantada.-Se cruzo de brazos mirando a sus hijos.

Los tres hermanos Cullen se colocaron en posición…como si estuvieran en la línea a punto de ser fusilados. Alice se coloco entre sus hermanos,como si de esa forma no fuera a matarla por actuar a mis espaldas.

Se miraban unos a otros esperando que alguno de los 3 dijera algo.

-Bueno vale…-dijo Alice al final vencida- fue idea mía…

-¡Alice! Ya te dije que…

-Llame a tus padres, Bella. Sé que no vuelves a casa por navidad.-dijo Alice cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-No queríamos que te quedaras sola-Dijo Edward mirándome fijamente.

Sabia de sobra a que venia aquella mirada,desvié la miá para no querer volver a enfrentarle.

-Tenemos habitaciones de sobra-interfirió Emmett interfiriendo con rapidez para salvar A Alice y Edward de mi reprimenda.

-Y tus padres están completamente de acuerdo- volvió a interferir Alice. ¿Había hablado con Charlie y Renne?¿Pero de donde había sacado el numero?

-Y los nuestros también-Cumplimento Edward con rapidez.

-Que dices Bella…-dijo Emmett acercándose a mi y rodeándome los hombros con su enorme brazo-No tienes curiosidad por pasar unas navidades al _'Estilo C'_

_-¿Estilo C?-_le pregunte irónica. Me alagaba pero…

Vi de reojo como Alice le ponía ojitos a sus padres para que ayudaran.

-Bella,seria un placer que vinieran con nosotros a Boston-dijo El señor Cullen amablemente.

-Yo no quiero molestar enserio. No tienen por que acogerme solo por que…

-Estare encantada de acogerte Bella. Estará bien tener a alguien en casa que tenga los pies en la tierra.

-Genial madre…gracias-le contestaron sus hijos a la vez.

-Ni siquiera tengo echa la maleta y…

-Ya esta.-Alice señalo el maletón que habían bajado con su ropa-Yo misma hice la maleta para las dos

-Mis padres y el permiso de salida.

-Tienes el permiso esperándote en secretaria…-Tercio Edward con rapidez.

-El viaje y el avión. Yo no puedo…-esperaba que tuvieran alguna laguna en su perfecto plan.

-Es nuestro regalo.-contesto Emmett sin dejarme terminar.-No tienes escusa Bella.

Mire a los Cullen sin saber que decir. Me sentía…abochornada y extrañamente feliz.

Solo pude asentir y sonreír mientras que Emmett y Alice se tiraban sobre mi para abrazarme.

Edward se despidió de sus padres y se marcho por el pasillo. Una pequeña parte de mi se alegro de que se quedara, era menos tiempo el que iba a psar a su lado. Pero mi otra parte me hacia desgraciada por esa misma razón.

Salíamos por la puerta hacia la fría noche cuando me percate de que Edward seguía en el pasillo observándonos. Levante tímidamente mi mano y me despedí de el.

Sonrió de aquella manera tan excepcional y sacudió su mano contestando a mi saludo.

Iba a pasar las navidades en Boston…Por gentileza de los hermanos Cullen.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**¡¡Gracias por los reviews y los mensajes!!**

**¡Enserio sois los mejores! Y gracias por esa inspiración extra que me habéis mandado! ¡parece que sirvió y mucho!**

**Ya sabéis sugerencias, amenazas, ideas... todo es bienvenido!**

**¡REVIEWS!**

Siley Masen


	33. Casa Cullen

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen (Ojala lo fueran…)**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**33.- En la 'Casa' Cullen**

Mientras íbamos en el avión mi mente iba recordando todos los cambios que mi vida había pasado en estos pocos meses.

Echaba de menos Forks, sus lluvias eternas y los paisajes verdes. Los que veía desde mi dormitorio en el segundo piso, mi 'cuadra' como decía Charlie.

Era extraño pensar que no iba a pasar las navidades allí, con Charlie y Renee. Mis…padres adoptivos.

Aunque ellos me escribían cartas y me llamaban cada semana pocas veces les había contestado. Cuando hablaba con ellos por teléfono (siempre con Renee) solo contestaba con monosílabos. Lo máximo que me había podido sacar había sido un:

'_Si…tienes razón el internado esta genial'_ o_ 'No René no me he metido en ningún lo últimamente'_

Al principio estaba furiosa por sus órdenes… por obligarme a ir al internado. Pero ahora solo podía agradecerles el que me hubieran obligado.

Los ronquidos de Emmett a mi derecha me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones. Alice también estaba dormida a mi lado izquierdo. Parecía tan pacifica mientras abrazaba su almohada…

Carlisle y Esme iban en los asientos de delante. Ambos iban leyendo del mismo libro, con sus cabezas juntas.

En ese mismo momento tuve un flash…_ Edward y yo sentados en un porche leyendo juntos._

Agite mi cabeza con fuerza con la esperanza de que aquellos pensamientos salieran de mi mente, pero nada.

Según las azafatas el viaje iba a ser más o menos de 2 horas. Solo llevábamos 15 minutos y mis amigos ya se habían quedado fritos. Lo mejor iba a ser que yo hiciera lo mismo. Me apoye contra el hombro de Emmett y cerré los ojos, con una sensación cálida en mi pecho. Después de todo no podía ser tan malo.

'**Click'**

El sonido de la gente hablando y moviéndose por el avión me despertó. Esme estaba apoyada contra el respaldo de su asiento y nos sonreía con la cámara en mano.

-Mama no empieces…-dijo Emmett totalmente adormilado sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-Estabais tan adorable juntos que no pude resistirme-Nos sonrió marcando los mismos hoyuelos que tenían los 3 vástagos Cullen. Yo solo pude contestarle sonriéndola.

-Vamos chicos-El señor Cullen estaba sacando nuestras bolsas de los compartimentos superiores.-El avión no espera a nadie y no querréis volver al internado ¿verdad?

-¡No!-los 3 nos levantamos rápidamente y cogimos nuestras cosas.

A la salida Rosalie nos estaba esperando con su flamante e impresionante descapotable rojo. Emmett me había dicho que ella prefirió coger un vuelo anterior al nuestro para poder ir a hablar con sus padres. Me compadecía de ella. Emmett me había dicho que la relación con sus padres era bastante mala, llevaban discutiendo desde que Rosalie comenzó a estudiar a la vez de su carrera de modelo.

Por sus clases Rose perdió muchas sesiones de fotos y pases…y eso a sus padres no les parecía justo después de todo el dinero que habían invertido en **'Rosalie la supermodelo'**

Ella solo quería ser normal, estudiar leyes y ser abogada. Sus padres disentían. Así que ella pasaba el menos tiempo posible en su casa y vivía con la familia Cullen.

-Hola Esme-estaba abrazando a la madre de Alice con ganas-¿Habéis tenido buen viaje?-nos pregunto a todos mientras abrazaba a a Carlisle y besaba a Emmett.

-Si…si no fuera por los ronquidos de un oso pardo a mi lado-le conteste mientras me abrazaba a mí también.

-Oye hermanita…que no es que tu seas silenciosa mientras duermes… ¡hablas hasta en sueños!

-¡Emmett!-me puse roja como un tomate y me tape el rostro con las manos. Todos se reían de mi ridícula reacción.

-Vamos chicos, vayamos a casa.-el Dr. Cullen cogió el maletón de Alice con gran esfuerzo y camino hacia la salida. Yo seguí a Alice. Hacia un frio terrible. Una bocanada de aire me helo hasta los huesos. Rosalie y Emmett se fueron en el coche de Rose, porque necesitaba que Emmett lo ayudase a cargar con algo en su casa.

No sé de qué me extrañaba al ver el coche del Dr. Cullen. Solo podía decir que era un mercedes, y que era increíble. Me deslice junto a Alice en los asientos traseros y me acurruque en el asiento de cuero. Suspire para tratar de relajarme un poco pero solo conseguí que mi suspiro temblara aun mas que mis nervios. Alice noto mi estado y me sonrió mientras me cogía de la mano.

-Bella…. ¡Estas helada! necesitas ropa mas abrigada…así que mañana nos…

-Cualquier excusa te vale para arrastrarme de compras Alice. Te recuerdo que vivo en el sitio más lluvioso de los estados unidos. Puedo aguantar esto.

-Igualmente Bella necesitaras 2 vestidos para el baile y la comida…así que a menos que no quieras ir…-iba a rechistarla pero ella me detuvo hablando un más rápido- pero sé que jamás destruirías mis sueños e ilusiones dejándome plantada.

-Genial Alice…has conseguido que me sienta culpable sin abrir la boca.

-Alice no puedes obligarla a ir-le dijo Carlisle mientras miraba a su hija por el retrovisor. Parecía divertido con la situación-Bella ira si le apetece.

-Ninguna persona cuerda se negaría a ir de compras por NY…-Dijo Alice mientras miraba por la ventana haciéndose la desinteresada.

-¿New york?-le pregunte asombrada.- ¿Pero no vivíais en Boston?-¡siempre había querido ir a NY! Aunque jamás se lo iba a reconocer a ella. Eso sería mi sentencia definitiva.

-Y así es. El día antes del baile vamos allí a comprar los regalos y los vestidos…-me miro divertida. No sabía de que me estaba asombrando…después de todo los Cullen no se caracterizaban por ser 'convencionales'. Me hacían sentir extrañamente pequeña a su lado. No todos podían irse de compras por las tiendas más fashions y chics de la ciudad más increíble y cara del mundo.

Definitivamente ir de compras me empezaba a parecer una gran idea.

Mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino Alice me explico que vivían en una 'casita' a las afueras de la ciudad. Sus padres vivían allí. El doctor trabajaba en el Hospital Memorial y daba clases en la facultad de medicina. Su madre tenía su propia compañía de decoración y trabajaba en una oficina en el centro.

Con el silencioso ruido del mercedes del Doctor nos adentramos en una ciudad fantasma. Y no era para menos. Nevaba con gran fuerza y estoy segura de que hacia muchísimo frio. Nosotros íbamos tan bien con la calefacción que no me había parado a pensar en que Alice iba a tener razón. Iba a tener que ponerme una camiseta encima de otra y calcetines hasta las rodillas para apaliar este frio.

-¡Llegamos!-gritaba Alice emocionada.

Gire mi cabeza y me fije en su humilde morada… ¡pero qué demonios!

-¡Alice! ¡A eso le llamas tu casita! ¡Es enorme!

Los 3 Cullen comenzaron a reírse ante mi estupefacción. La 'casita' en realidad era una mansión enorme. Estaba compuesto por dos edificios unidos entre sí. Una glorieta para dar la vuelta al coche descansaba delante de las escaleras de la entrada. Todas las ventanas eran blancas y de distintas formas, en vez de parecer ridículo le daban un toque distinguido. Las paredes eran de piedra gris y las de el otro edificio de ladrillo marrón. Cualquiera pensaría que el arquitecto iba con dos copas demás escuchando esta descripción, pero era absolutamente perfecta.

Carlisle giro el volante y se metí directamente al garaje, cosa que agradecí con el alma. No me apetecía coger un refriado recién habiendo llegado.

En silencio bajamos las maletas del coche y nos encaminamos hacia el interior de la vivienda.

Era tan grande e increíble…que no podía creer que ellos viviesen allí.

-Bella si no cierras la boca te van a entrar moscas-me susurro Alice al pasar a mi lado.

Le fruncí el ceño y le saque la lengua en un momento de gran madurez.

-Bien-dijo Esme mirando incrédula aun a la maleta de Alice-Bella estará en la habitación de invitados-me sonrió-Está al lado de la de Alice y Emmett y enfrente de la de Edward. Así que si quieres cualquier cosa puedas acudir a ellos. Tenemos que limpiarla y cambiar las sabanas-se fue hablando sola por una puerta antes de que pudiera decirle que no era necesario que hiciese nada.

Alice estaba tan emocionada que literalmente me arrastro por unas enormes y brillantes escaleras de mármol en forma de media caracola. No me dio ni tiempo a admirar mí alrededor cuando Alice ya me había metido en un dormitorio. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y eso hacía que estuviéramos en la oscuridad.

En cuanto las corrió me quede aun más anonadada de lo que ya me encontraba. La habitación era increíblemente. Camine lentamente mientras movía mi cabeza hacia todas partes. El armario de madera parecía ser muy antiguo y hacia juego con el resto de la habitación. En la parte sur de la habitación, antes cubiertas por las cortinas había un gran ventanal por el que entraba muchísima luz. Los techos eran altos y subían hasta formar un pico, como si la habitación fuera el último piso de una larga torre puntiaguda. De ella colgaba una lámpara dorada con forma de hiedra. El suelo estaba perfectamente enmoquetado y pegaba a la perfección con los cobertores y cojines de la cama.

-Esme la decoro. Antes era el despacho de mi padre.-me dijo mientras me sentaba en la cama. Parecía que me había sentado en una esponjosa nube.

-Pues tiene un gusto increíble. Es preciosa.

-Gracias Bella-Alice y yo nos giramos para ver a Esme entrando por la puerta. Se había sonrojado levemente y me miraba con cariño.-Te traigo sabanas, toallas y alguna cosa más. ¿Por qué no le enseñas la casa mientras preparo la habitación?-le dijo a Alice mientras se movía asta el armario y lo habría.

-Pero no tiene por qué…-le iba a contestar pero Alice me cogió del brazo y me saco de la habitación mientras le gritaba a su madre que tenía razón.

-Os tomáis demasiadas molestias Alice.-le dije algo fastidiada mientras bajábamos las escaleras. -Después de todo soy yo la que no encaja aquí.

-Bella…

-Alice sabes que tengo razón. Es el único momento que tenéis para estar con vuestros padres y yo no pinto nada aquí.

-Bella, te lo dejo bien claro…o dejas de decir esas estupideces o te voy a llevar de compras todos y cada uno de los días que estemos en Boston. Conozco de sobra donde ir a comprar. No me obligues a hacerte daño.

Vale eso había sido un intento de atentado contra mi vida. Me quede mirándola mientras caminaba hacia el frigorífico y sacaba un par de refrescos.

-Gracias por obligarme a venir. No encuentro un sitio mejor en el que quiera estar ahora mismo.-me decidí a ser sincera con ella. Alice era la típica persona que da igual lo que pienses o digas, siempre estará allí respaldándote. Honesta y sincera. No eran dones muy típicos en el internado.

-Yo conozco uno-me dijo mientras me pasaba el vaso.

-¿A si?-le seguí el juego-¿Cual?

-¿No te habría gustado quedarte esta semana en el internado?

La mire incrédula-¿Estas de broma verdad? ¿Porque me abría gustado quedarme otra semana mas de encierro en aquella cárcel?

-No se-me sonrió misteriosamente-Tu sabrás aunque todo depende del carcelero…- Cogió una manzana roja entre sus manos y la mordió sin dejar de sonreírme…

Vale, Alice era demasiado inteligente para poder engañarla. Era obvio que ambas sabíamos de qué estaba hablando. Cuando decidí que me iba a quedar en el internado en navidad (antes de la gran sorpresa) pensé que al menos 'alguien' iba a poder hacerme compañía, al menos mientras duraran sus entrenamientos. Nunca se lo reconocería a Alice, me daba demasiada vergüenza. Pero pensar que podía haber pasado una semana sola con Edward, sin nadie, sin clases…Me hacía sentir bien con la decisión.

-Igualmente para el viernes habremos solucionado el problema ¿verdad?-me dijo Alice y se rio de mi expresión. Yo trataba de mantener una expresión neutral. Pero fracase estrepitosamente.

-¿Qué problema Alice?-El Dr. entro en la cocina y saco los platos del lavavajillas

-Problemas de conciencias papa, ¿verdad Bella?

-Te odio Alice-le dije contestándole a su diabólica sonrisa.

-Yo también te quiero. Vamos, comencemos el tour.

Dejamos a un estupefacto Carlisle en la cocina y caminamos por la casa. Era incluso más grande de lo que me había parecido. ¿Como si no era posible que tuvieran sala de billar y gimnasio? Definitivamente increíble e intimidante.

Rodeando la casa por la parte trasera había un hermoso y perfecto poche, que daba directamente hacia un hermoso paisaje de la ciudad. Desde allí daba la sensación de tener la ciudad a mis pies.

En la planta baja se encontraban una hermosa y enorme cocina-comedor, un salón, la biblioteca y el despacho de Esme. Eso solo para empezar.

-¿Y esto?-Le pregunte a Alice mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el segundo piso. Me detuve delante de una puerta que no habíamos abierto. No quería parecer cotilla mpero me fue imposible contener la curiosidad. Ella se giro y miro hacia donde estaba señalando.

-Es la sala de música.-Bajo las escaleras que había subido y salto hacia la puerta.

-¿Perdón? ¿También tenéis sala de música?-Trate de que mi voz sonara tranquila pero salió casi histérica.

-Estamos llenos de sorpresas.- Corrió las puertas de madera y entramos en la sala. Era la más pequeña y alargada que había en la casa, pero por alguna razón fue la que mas curiosidad me despertaba. Tenía una pequeña chimenea con un cobertor de hierro forjado para cubrir el fuego. Justo a su lado había un pequeño sillón viejo. Parecía muy antiguo. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención era el hermoso y resplandeciente piano negro que se hallaba frente al ventanal. A su lado tenía un pequeño atril de madera con unas hojas amarillentas encima.

-El despacho de Esme está aquí al lado.-Dijo señalando otra puerta que comunicaba con la habitación de al lado.-Le gusta escucharnos tocar.

-¿Escucharnos?

-Si…yo tocaba el violín y ese piano-dijo señalando a aquel hermoso instrumento-Es de Edward. Mama decía que escucharnos tocar le daba inspiración para diseñar.

-No sabía que tocabas el violín.

-Si bueno…en realidad no me acuerdo más que de lo básico. Aprendí cuando era más pequeña. Es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo.

-Está bien…pero no te rías.-Alice estaba… ¿avergonzada? _Vaya eso no era algo que se veía todos los días._-Veras mi abuela le enseñaba a Edward a tocar el piano cuando éramos pequeños. Yo siempre quería estar con mi hermano pero él se pasaba día y noche frente al piano ensayando y me decía que no tenía tiempo de jugar conmigo. Así que yo para pasar más tiempo con él les dije a mis padres que también quería estudiar música. El violín fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Vaya…eso fue…muy dulce de tu parte Alice.-Me miro extrañada por mi comentario-Bueno… a mí al menos me lo parece.

-Mis padres me pagaron años y años de clases de música para aprender a tocar un instrumento que odiaba.-Me dijo y las dos empezamos a reírnos.-Emmett aun se ríe de mí respecto a este tema.

-Lo recordare por si algún día tengo que desviar la atención de mí.

-Oh-puso cara de asombrada ante mi crueldad-Que mala persona.

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo. Tú eres la que me ha traído aquí sin preguntarme.

-Oh…pero al final aceptaste.-Nos encaminamos de nuevo

-No es fácil negarse cuando tienes a toda una encantadora familia rogándote para ello.

Entre risas y bromas acabamos el tour turístico de la casa. En la parte de arriba se encontraban los dormitorios, cada uno con su baño, el despacho del Dr. Cullen, la sala de juegos, un mini gimnasio que había montado Emmett y unas escaleras para subir al desván.

Iba a necesitar un mapa para poder aclararme. Cuando volvimos abajo ya no recordaba cómo iba a llegar a mi dormitorio.

Mientras ayudábamos a Esme a hacer la cena mi mente no para de ver aquella puerta. La que Alice e había señalado como la de Edward. Seria mentira si no aceptara que sentía curiosidad. Ya había visto su dormitorio en el internado…

_la curiosidad me iba a meter en algún lio algún dia…_

Servimos la cena y Emmett y Rosalie se nos unieron. En mi mente los pensamientos giraban sin control. En mi interior echaba de menos sentarme con Charlie y renne en la envejecida mesa del abuelo de la cocina de Forks y escuchar cómo le había ido el día a Charlie en la estación de policía o las pequeñas aventuras de rennee en la cocina.

Pero estar aquí con ellos, con los Cullen, me hacía sentir cómoda. Algo me decía que estaba bien que estuviera allí, aunque al principio me negara a creerlo. Pero algo fallaba. Algo me faltaba.

Me sentía más confundida contra mas me hundía en mis pensamientos. Después de cenar Alice y Rosalie me explicaron en qué consistían algunas 'tradiciones Cullen'

Pero antes de que entrasen en detalles la señora Cullen las interrumpió.

-Chicas no le digáis todo-Dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el salón.-Dejadle alguna sorpresa para más adelante.-Se sentó frente al fuego de la chimenea a los pies de su marido el cual leía un libro con las gafas posadas en su nariz. Sonrió al vernos y aparco el libro en la mesita de su derecha.

-No me gustan mucho las sorpresas-Les dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá al lado de Emmett.

-Entonces este no será el momento de decirte que todos los años hacemos el amigo invisible ¿verdad?-Me miro sereno y después miro al resto de la familia. Todos lo observaban con miradas asesinas.- ¡Que!-Les grito con tono afligido-Yo solo le preguntaba.

-¿Amigo invisible?-le pregunte aterrándome lentamente.

-Sí, ya sabes, hacemos cosas con nuestras manos y después…

-¡Emmett!-le grito Alice mientras le tiraba un cojín- ¡Quería contárselo yo cuando fuera el momento!-Creo que este año te comprare un bozal.-le dijo mientras Rosalie se reía.

-Es divertido Bella, ya lo veras.-Me aseguro Carlisle al notar mi estupor.

-A mi no se me da muy bien hacer manualidades…la ultima vez tuve que cortarme el pelo…-susurre mas para mi sin darme cuenta de mi audiencia. _Oh genial…_

-Ja ja ja ¿Qué hiciste?-me pregunto Emmett. Riéndose sin parar.

-Yo… Prefiero no decirlo. Bastante os vais a reír de mi cuando comprobéis mi torpeza.- sentía el calor en mis mejillas y como iba creciendo las risas de Emmett.

-Oh vamos Bells…no creo que sea tan malo como cuando Alice salió a la pizarra en 5º.Se le cayó la tiza, se agacho y se le rasgaron los pantalones…-Dijo Emmett aun sin parar de reir. Mire a Emmett y luego a Alice y comencé a reírme yo también.

-¡Emmett!

-¡Lo mejor no fue eso! Lo mejor fue que en las braguitas ponía que era 'Lunes' y ¡en realidad era viernes!

_Nota mental: No contarle nunca a Emmett ningún secreto bochornoso. _

-¡EMMETT CYODORE CULLEN!-Alice se levanto del sofá y miraba a su hermano con los ojos llenos de ira.

-¡Ese es mi nombre,no me lo malgastes!

-Apártate Bella-Rosalie se levanto del sofá y me tendió la mano mientras los hermanos buscaban sus puntos débiles con la mirada.

-¡Te voy a matar! ¡Me dijiste que no se lo ibas a contar a nadie!

-Pues ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Jasper…-y fue cuando Alice se le tiro de cabeza sin pensarlo. Yo me senté al lado de Esme Y Rosalie. Ambas empezaron a hablar sobre la decoración del baile de navidad al que acudiríamos mientras que Emmett y Alice 'peleaban' en el sofá de al lado. Al principio pensé que se estaban zurrando, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaban haciendo una guerra de cosquillas.

El cansancio empezó a hacer su efecto y empecé a cerrar los ojos y a dar cabezadas.

-Creo que alguien tiene que irse ya a dormir como una buena nena.-dijo Emmett desde el sofá. Alice se había tumbado y tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo.

-Creo que tienes razón, al menos en lo de que tengo sueño-Le guiñe un ojo y el solo me sonrió con picardía. Me levante de la comida alfombra y camine hacia las escaleras.-Buenas noches-les dije a todos y todos me devolvieron mis palabras.

Apenas recuerdo nada de esa noche. Estaba tan cansada que simplemente me quite la ropa y me metí entre las suaves sabanas de algodón. Y me deje llevar al reino de los sueños.

**

* * *

**

**Ey ey ey!!!**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por los reviews!!!!**

**Me metí el otro día en medio de clase…y casi me pongo a gritar de la emoción!!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero recién empecé la universidad…y entre estudiar y trabajar mi imaginación se esfuma…Creo que solo puedo pensar en la historia mientras sueño…Aunque si sueño con Edward tampoco seria una mala idea!!**

**A partir de ahora intentare subir los cap. cada semana.**

**Ya sabéis…dudas preguntas, amenazas, ideas sugerencias…**

**Al BOTONCITO CON LETRAS VERDES DE ABAJO jaja**

**Siley Masen**


	34. El chico de detras de la barra

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**34.-El chico de detrás de la barra**

Me desperté muy pronto al día siguiente. La verdad es que para ser las 6 de la mañana me sentía con mucha energía. Me levante y camine hacia las ventanas. Corrí las cortinas y una luz cegadora vino a mis ojos. La nieve había cubierto todo, dejando la típica pero hermosa estampa navideña. Hacía mucho no veía algo así, porque incluso en Forks, llovía pero nunca nevaba. Era bastante deprimente la verdad.

Tenía tanta curiosidad por ver la ciudad que no pude resistirme. Fui al armario saque unos vaqueros mis botas y un jersey de lana y me los puse. Baje las escaleras en silencio, sin intención de despertar a nadie. Justo en la entrada encontré los guantes y la bufanda de Alice. Sabía de sobra que no le iba a importar prestármelas. Me puse también su chaqueta y Salí a la calle.

Había estado toda la noche nevando, así que el jardín de los Cullen parecía el reino de papa Noel. Cuando baje los escalones me hundí en la nieve hasta las rodillas. Conseguí salir de allí y decidí seguir el mismo camino que recorrimos ayer en coche. Así al menos no me perdería mucho.

Esta ciudad era impresionante. Increíblemente hermosa incluso enterrada bajo una enorme y pesada capa de nieve. La universidad tenía un aire gótico y misteriosa, por las calles paseaba todo el mundo tranquilamente, dando una pacifica pero emocionante estampa para una chica de pueblo como yo.

Decidí que ya era hora de volver a la casa Cullen, antes de que alguien me echase de menos y se pusieran a buscarme (conociendo a Alice llamaría hasta a los noticiarios)

Volví a la casa y todo seguía igual estaba todo en silencio. ¿Es que aun no se había levantado nadie?

-Vaya una ovejita madrugadora-me dijo una voz amable cuando entre en la cocina.

-Buenos días Dr. Cullen.

-Buenos días señorita Swan-le hice un gesto extrañado.

-Bella-le corregí mientras me quitaba los guantes y el gorro y los dejaba sobre la mesa.

-Carlisle-me sonrió mientras tomaba la taza de café con su mano derecha. Con la izquierda sostenía el periódico del día que anunciaba algo sobre un incendio en Manhattan.

-¿Y el resto del clan Cullen?-le pregunte felizmente. Era fácil sentirse cómoda con el doctor y su esposa. Estaba claro de donde habían sacado los 3 su tranquilizadora presencia.

-El resto del rebaño está durmiendo en los establos. Aunque en su caso sería mejor decir leoneras…-dijo señalando hacia el segundo piso.

-Habla como mi madre-le dije levantándome y caminando hacia los estantes para coger una taza y servirme algo de leche.

-Si claro…viene en el manual de _'Como ser padre y no morir en el intento'_

-También lo de _'ya lo entenderás',' es por tu bien', 'por que lo digo yo'_ y el mejor: _'que he hecho yo para merecer esto'_-le dije tratando de poner el mismo vozarrón de Charlie.

-Sí. Capítulos 5,6 y 9-dijo al borde de un ataque de risa. Se cubrió con el periódico para evitar que le viera.

-Lo suponía.-me serví algo de leche y cogí un pedazo de fruta y volví a sentarme frente a él.

-¿Siempre eres tan madrugadora Bella?

-No he dormido del todo bien. Tenía demasiada curiosidad. Nunca había estado en Boston

-Fuiste a dar un paseo por la ciudad entonces.

-Si es fantástica.-le dije mientras mordía la manzana con ganas.

-Para conocer una ciudad como esta debe enseñártela alguien que la conozca. La mejor forma de conocer un lugar es que un lugareño te lo enseñe.

-sí pero era muy temprano cuando Salí. No quería molestar a nadie.

-Buenos días Bella.-Esme entro a toda prisa con un maletín en la mano y dirigiéndose directamente hacia el café. Llevaba falda y chaqueta negra y una impoluta camisa blanca.

-¿Debes ir a trabajar hoy?-le dijo Carlisle con un tono muy lento y dulce-Es domingo.

Esme se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en la frente-Si término hoy los planos para el proyecto estaré libre durante todas las navidades.-Miro su reloj de pulsera y dio un brinco al puro estilo Alice-Debo irme. Vendré para la hora de la cena. Nada de pizza ni burguer King Carlisle-Le dio seriamente desde la puerta lanzándole una mirada amenazante.

-¡Ey!-dijo haciéndose el fingido-Son 3 contra uno. Tengo las de perder-No pude evitar soltar una sonrisilla que no les paso inadvertido a ninguno de los dos.

-Imponte para algo eres en adulto de los 4. Os veo a la noche chicos-y salió corriendo por la puerta. Si yo hubiese llevado esos tacones seguramente me abría metido una torta de campeonato. El lado bueno era que ahora vivía bajo el mismo techo que un médico.

-¿Y cuál es el plan para hoy?-me pregunto Carlisle mientras se terminaba el café.

-En realidad no tengo ni idea. Alice dice que tengo que ser iniciada en las tradiciones Cullen como dios manda. ¿Algo de lo que tenga que temer?

-A mi no me mires Bella. No les voy a reventar las sorpresas.

-¿Ni una pista?

-Mmmm...No lo siento.-Me dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro y se dirigió hacia el salón.

Acabe de desayunar y me quede mirando las paredes. Tenía que reconocer que me estaba aburriendo un poco pero no quería despertar a mis amigos por ello. Volví al salón y me senté en un sofá para ver la tele. Pero hacer zapping nunca me había gustado.

-¿No te gusta ver la tele?-di un pequeño brinco. No me había fijado que estaba en la misma habitación que yo.

-No especialmente. Prefiero leer algún libro, pero Alice no me cogió ninguna de las que tenía en mi dormitorio.

Me sonrió y me indico que me levantara y le siguiera.

-Eres completamente bienvenida en mi biblioteca.

-¿Suya?

-Y de mis sobre todo de Edward ¿Os conocéis? También estudia en el internado.

-Si…creo que me suena haberle visto.-_Si tan solo supiera Doc…_

-A Alice no le entusiasma leer ni a Emmett que digamos... Son libros que he ido recolectando durante muchos años-Entramos a la misma habitación que Alice me enseño ayer de pasada. Era mucho más de lo que había imaginado. No era una habitación extremadamente grande, pero si bien aprovechada. Las libreras llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo y estaban tan llenas que apenas entraría un alfiler. Había una escalera para poder llegar a los tomos más altos. También había dos cómodos sofás de cuero y una mesita con una lámpara en el centro.

-Vaya…-Esto estaba mejor surtido que la librería de Forks.

-Debo ir a acabar unos informes. No te cortes son todo tuyos.-Y cerró la puerta a mi espalda.

En aquel pequeño instante me sentí eufórica. Tenía todos aquellos libros esperándome. Cualquier persona sensata me hubiese llamado friki…y realmente me sentía feliz de serlo.

Muchos de los libros era monografías y estudios sobre la medicina moderna. Tuve que subirme a la escalera para encontrar las novelas. Baje unas cuantas y las puse sobra la mesita apilándolas en una torre. Empecé a leer _Sentido y sensibilidad_ pero lo cerré rápida al acordarme que su protagonista se llamaba Edward. Suficiente tenía con mantenerlo fuera de mi mente como para encima leerlo. Cogí el siguiente, _Mansfield park…_mierda. El personaje se llamaba Edmund…demasiado parecido.

¡No iba a poder leer 2 de mis novelas favoritas antes de que me aclarase la mente!

Eso podía esperar. Yo no me sentía con ganas de pensar sobre ello.

_No es bueno dejar las cosas asi. Lo mejor será que lo afrontes y empieces a pensar en ello antes de que vuelva del internado. Como decía…_

¡Me importa un pito lo que dijera, conciencia! Solo quiero evadirme de este mundo un par de horas. ¿Es eso posible?'

_Me parece que no._

Cogí otro libro y me puse a leer sin mirar si quiera el titulo. Pero no era una novela, era un libro sobre la psicología humana. Levante la mirada y me quede pensativa…quizás leerme esto podía ayudarme con mis pensamientos…

Así empecé a leerlo, pero fue cobrando interés a cada página que pasaba. Me pareció fascinante.

-¿Bella que haces estudiando en vacaciones?-Alice estaba en la puerta aun vestida con su camisón y unas cara de estar más dormida que despierta.

-¡Buenos días Alice!-corrí hacia ella y le di un abrazo.

-Vaya alguien ha tenido un buen despertar. Me alegro. Ayer no parecías muy feliz-caminamos juntas hasta la cocina donde Alice ya tenía el desayuno servido.

-Definitivamente. Cuando me he despertado y no he visto las horribles paredes del internado ¡me ha dado un subidón de adrenalina! Incluso me he ido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

A la tarde comenzamos con 'El plan Alice' que consistía en comprar. Ya fuera necesario o innecesario. La cosa era llenar el maletero del coche de Emmett con bolsas. Ademas Rosalie tampoco se hacía de rogar. Yo no era la típica chica a la que las compras la volvían loca y necesitaba siempre más. Me consideraba muy simple a la hora de vestir. Y eso hacia arder a Alice.

Era agradable pasar el tiempo con ellas. Si soy sincera mi época favorita del año es la navidad. Todo parece mejor en navidad. Incluso la gente se comporta más amablemente. El mundo bajo esas luces de las calles y lleno de Santa clauses parecía distinto, parecía más amable.

Y asi pasamos hasta el me dijo que esperaban siempre a que Edward volviese para decorar todos juntos,asi que de momento comprabamos todo lo necesario.

Esa misma tarde decidimos hacer una noche de chicas y salimos a ver una película y a bailar. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que Esme se uniera a nosotras, definitivamente no era una madre convencional. Se dejo vestir y maquillar por su hija y no veáis mi cara cuando la vi ista para salir. Un vestido que terminaba por encima de las rodillas y de tirantes finos y unos tacones de infarto. Una chaquetita de punto blanca y… ¡Lista! ¡Supermama en acción!

Que nadie me malinterprete, me pareció genial. Pero yo no estaba acostumbrada a salir con Renee. Ella decía que ya se le habían acabado los días de locura y que era demasiado mayor. La respuesta de Esme fue _'la juventud se lleva en el corazón'_

Esta familia era única. En todo el mejor sentido de la palabra.

Fuimos al cine y después decidimos ir a cenar una pizza, pese a que Esme insistió que comiéramos algo más sano. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y esperamos a que nos llamaran.

Alice y Rosalie se fueron al baño para poder 'retocarse el maquillaje' Y yo me quede allí con Esme.

Esme me miraba divertida-¿Siempre haces eso?-me señalo la mano con la que estaba golpeando en la mesa.

-Si-me detuve y aparte de la mano para dejarla en mi regazo-Lo siento. Sé que resulta irritante.

Desde siempre que estaba aburrida o nerviosa tenia la manía de golpear mis dedos contra la mesa. Siempre de la misma manera.

-Edward tiene esa misma manía. Teclea contra la mesa canciones que se sabe de memoria. ¿Tú también tocas?-me pregunto con una emoción resplandeciente en sus ojos. ¿Porque parecía que Edward era mencionado más que de costumbre? Era eso o que definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca.

-no-en ese momento tuve una extraña sensación. Era como cuando mientes a alguien y sientes ese pequeño pinchazo en la parte baja del estomago. Pero yo no le estaba mintiendo. Jamás me había puesto a tocar delante de un piano. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo se abría la tapa del teclado!-No tengo ni el talento ni la habilidad para poder tocar.

La velada transcurrió normal. Después de cenar Esme se marcho a casa alegando que no quería interrumpir nuestra noche de chicas. Yo no me dé que estaba hablando hasta que me vi arrastrada a una humeante y ruidosa discoteca.

-Vamos a bailar Bella.

-Ni hablar Alice. No quiero que todo el bar se ría de mi cuando me caiga. Voy a pedir algo a la barra-Y Salí lo más rápida posible de su alcance. Extrañamente no me siguieron ninguna de las dos.

La barra estaba prácticamente vacía. Solo había un chico de espaldas a la pista de baile y una pareja. Estos estaban haciendo una guerra épica con sus lenguas, mientras que uno trataba de coger ventaja sobre el otro. Deje de mirarles… No sentía asco de verlos, después de todo yo había hecho lo mismo y no podía negar que echaba de menos sentir algo así de nuevo. Esa sensación tan ardiente y reconfortante de besar sin ninguna restricción.

Era envidiable verles. No verles ahí intercambiando saliva como poses…ya me entendéis lo que quiero decir.

-El amor da asco ¿no crees?-me giro hacia la barra y vi que fue el barman el que se dirigía a mí. Tendría sus veintipocos años. Tenía el pelo negro y en punta y los ojos marrones. Iba vestido de negro y llevaba un trapo blanco sobre el hombro.

-A veces.-me senté en uno de los taburetes y cogí una de las cartas para mirar que pedir.

-¿Y que trae a una solitaria pero hermosa chica a mi barra? Haber si adivino tu historia… ¿Ruptura con chico y borrachera para olvidar? O noche de caza…

-¿Intentas psicoanalizarme?

-Ya sabes…se aprende mucho de la gente mientras preparas cocteles. Te extrañaría saber todo lo que me han llegado a contar. Pero no me has contestado.

-Amigas psicópatas y adictas a la noche.-le respondí sonriendo. Parecía simpático. Me recordaba mucho a Jacob. Solo por eso ya ganaba puntos.

-Si…también es muy común. ¿Y que va a ser?

-Pues…no se… ¿una cerveza?

-¿Puedo recomendarte un trago?-Asentí-Tornado azul. Te gustara.-Se giro y empezó a prepararlo. Tenía una gran practica haciendo. Hacia girar las botellas en el aire. Se giro y sin darme cuenta le aplaudí. Amago una gran reverencia y dejo un vaso frente a mí. Tenía forma de un tornado.

-¿Esto me mareara?-mire al liquido rojo con curiosidad.

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo.-Y diciendo esto le echo un chorro de tequila y la mezcla cambio de color hasta convertirse en azul zafiro.

Sin respirar cogí el vaso y bebí de él. Ardía en mi garganta, pero rápidamente fue sustituido por una sensación agradable y un sabor dulce.

-Esta riquísimo. Que lleva

-Secreto de la casa. Es nuestro quitapenas más famoso.

-¿Quitapenas?

-Si…para desconsolados, rechazados o personas raras.

-Genial…gracias por esa gran valoración de mi persona.-le di otro sorbo para poder ocultar mi sonrisa.

-No…no me malinterpretes. No lo dije en plan mal. Simplemente me pareciste…

-¿Rara?

-Desconsolada mas bien.

-¿Y por qué no rechazada?

-Un tío tendría que ser un imbécil para rechazar a una belleza como tu.

Vale, aquello hizo que me sonrojara aun más. Podía jurar que incluso mi pelo estaba ardiendo.

-Esa bebida es un retardante. Los problemas desaparecen un rato, pero reaparecerán mañana a la mañana. Ya Sabes…si quieres desahogarte

-¿No nos conocemos de nada y quieres que te cuente mi vida?

-Si por que no.-Dijo mas animado que antes.- A veces el mejor confiar los pensamientos en alguien que no conoces de nada y que, seguramente, no volverás a ver jamás.

La verdad es que no tenía nada que perder. Sabía que Alice estaría encantada de escucharme…pero yo misma no me encontraba en situación de entenderme a mí misma. Quizás se iba a llevar una idea equivocada. Lo que podía derivar en enfados, decepciones o en cualquier otra desgracia que normalmente pasaban a mi alrededor.

-Está bien…supongo que todo empiezo antes de venir aquí. Tuve una discusión con mi novi…EX novio y…un…amigo se metió para defenderme. Después cuando él quiso hablar conmigo le di la espalda y Salí corriendo. Seguro que está enfadado conmigo. Y no se... me siento extraña. Me siento …

-Dolida traicionada y herida.-dijo con rapidez-Pero hay algo mas ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es como una sensación de euforia retenida en tu estomago. Una especie de pinchazos por todo el cuerpo cuando te pones a pensar en ello ¿verdad?

-Como… ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Eso es fácil. Sientes algo por tu amigo. Y a tenor por lo que hizo el siente algo por ti. Los tíos somos fáciles de entender.

-No…no solo somos amigos. O al menos lo éramos. Seguro que esta cabreadísimo conmigo y no quiere saber nada de mí.

-No lo creo-oímos un silbido y ambos nos giramos para ver al mismo chico de antes (el que estaba en la barra) llamarle con la mano-Estoy seguro que no te guarda rencor.

Se disculpo y fue a servir a aquel tipo. Y me quede allí pensando. Parecía estar muy seguro de sus ideas. Pero por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba la solución en mi cabeza.

La única cosa que tenia segura era que no podía volver a querer a nadie. Eso solo me producía dolores de cabeza. Era una lección que había aprendido a la fuerza. Edward es un amigo, un hermanito como Emmett. Había pasado días y días pensando sobre esto y fue la solución más conforme a mis pensamientos.

_A la mierda los pensamientos…que te dice tu corazón_

No me dio ni tiempo para pensar en que auto responderme cuando el camarero se volví a acercar a mí y me dejo frente a mí un vaso de chupito con un liquido trasparente y un plato con un montoncito de sal, un cacho de limón y…

¿Un cacho de naranja?

Espera un momento… Oh No…

-Ese chico me ha dicho que te quería invitar-me dijo sonriente.

Esto no podía ser cierto…No, no aquí…Solo había una persona que sabia como me gustaba tomar los chupitos de tequila…solo yo pedía un trozo de naranja para quitar el mal sabor de boca del limón.

-Donde esta-le pregunte aterrada levantándome de la banqueta. Mire hacia donde estaba sentado antes el hombre pero ya había desaparecido.

Miro hacia el lado donde se encontraba el chico de antes…pero ya no había nadie-Se a marchado.

-Debo ir a buscar a mis amigas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ese tipo te ha molestado o algo?-Paso por encima de la barra y se puso frente a mí. Parecía preocupado por mi extraña reacción.

-Yo quiero salir de aquí. Necesito salir de aquí ya-Me gire y me dirigí hacia la pista de baile. Pero me pare en seco. No me atrevía a entrar entre la multitud. Me aterraba la idea de encontrármelo de frente.

-¡Espera!- cogió un teléfono de debajo de la barra y marco un numero. Al cabo de 1 minuto un tipo más grande que Emmett, vestido con traje negro y con un auricular colgando de la oreja se abría paso entre la multitud de la pista.

Se dirigió a mi-Derek es uno de los guardias de seguridad de la discoteca. El te acompañara hasta el coche por seguridad ¿de acuerdo?-Derek por favor ha habido un tío por aquí molestándola. ¿Te importaría acompañarla hasta su coche?

-Claro que no. –Me miro con una expresión seria y me indico el camino-Después de usted.

-Gracias-me gire hacia el camarero-m…

-Todo el mundo me llama Tay.-Me sonrió. Le tendí la mano y él me la estrecho.

-Bella.

-Volveremos a vernos, Bella, en mejores circunstancias.

-Como estas tan seguro

-Es el efecto que tienen mis cocteles.

Me despedí de él y tras encontrar a Alice y Rose (las cuales se sorprendieron por mi 'nuevo y corpulento amigo' ) fuimos hasta el coche. Les dije que era la oferta de la noche y que por eso nos acompañaba. No se lo tragaron pero al menos no preguntaron nada más.

Llegamos a la casa en silencio. Nos quitamos los zapatos en la entrada y nos despedimos entre susurros. Camine rápidamente y metí a mi dormitorio. Me cambie y me metí en la mullida cama.

Trate de dormir, pero me era imposible reaccionar. Solo _el _sabia lo de la bebida…por eso estaba cubierto prácticamente entero…para que no lo reconociera. ¿Cómo sabia que iba a estar allí? ¿Entonces sabia que me estaba quedado con los Cullen?

Una ráfaga de escalofríos me recorrieron de arriba abajo. Me sentí desprotegida cuando pensé que Edward estaba a horas de distancia de aquí. Era el el que me había salvado, el que me tendió una mano entre la oscuridad. Era como si sabiendo que se encontraba cerca no sentía ninguna amenaza a mí alrededor. Porque en mi conciencia sabia que él estaría allí de nuevo para protegerme. Solo había ocurrido una vez, pero por alguna razón sabia que allí estaría para todas las veces que hago me pasase. Necesitaba verle y disculparme con él. No podía perder a algo tan importante para mí.

Cuando volviéramos a vernos hablaría con él para disculparme.

Después de haberlo decidido ya me sentí más tranquila. Pero seguía sin tener sueño. Mi cuerpo se mantenía en tensión. Tenía las manos cerradas en puños de impotencia. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba allí? ¿Me había seguido hasta aquí?

**Hola hola!!**

**Lo siento, ¡no es que me haya olvidado!Creí que había subido este cap. el lunes, pero resulta que no lo subí bien. Gracias por los mensajes…sino no me hubiese dado cuenta hasta que hubiese seguido el siguiente jeje**

**Bueno que les parece… ¿No creían que me olvidaría tan pronto de él, verdad? ¡James vuelve a las andadas!**

**Además tiene cuentas pendientes que resolver jaja**

**¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS SOIS LOS MEJORES!!**

**Y gracias tb por esos ánimos que e recibido. ¡¡Enserio son la mejor medicina que e probado hasta ahora para el estrés!!**

**Ya sabéis lo de siempre, aunque no me cansare de repetirlo…**

**¡¡¡ ****REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS !!!**

**Hasta el siguiente Cap!**

**Siley Masen**


	35. Bienvenido

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**35.-Bienvenido**

Viernes de madrugada y aquí estaba yo, tiraba en la cama y sin poder dormir. Mire el reloj y decididamente tenia insomnio. Las 5 de la mañana y yo parecía un búho. O mejor un vampiro que solo puede caminar por la noche. Al menos mi pálida piel y mis enormes ojeras ayudaban a la comparación. Me levante asqueada de estar allí mirando el techo me puse unos calcetines gorditos para que no se me congelaran los pies. Baje hasta la cocina y me serví un vaso de leche y lo metí en el microondas. Cogí el vaso entre mis manos y el calor que desprendía era delicioso. Iba a volver a mi dormitorio pero algo mas llamo mi atención. Las puertas correderas estaban abiertas y la luz de la luna iluminaba de forma increíble la habitación. Lo único que se veía era un hermoso piano de cola que brillaba perfecto gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas.

Tal vez…Tal vez mis manos. Si Esme tenía razón sabia que me iba a volver loca del todo. ¿Yo? ¿Tocando el piano?

Pero mi curiosidad era más grande. Después de todo no tenía nada que perder. Camine dentro de la habitación y corrí las puertas hasta cerrarlas. No quería que nadie oyese mis burdos intentos de recordar. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero tampoco podía detenerme. Era como si supiera que tenía que hacer esto. Es como cuando intentas recordar algo pero no sabes de qué se trata, pero sabes que está ahí.

Me senté en el banquito y levante la tapa con cuidado. Quite la protección y la deje a un lado.

Coloque mis dedos sobre las perfectas y resplandecientes teclas de marfil y moví los dedos sobre ellas tal y como hacia siempre. El piano debió de darse cuenta de que yo no era su dueña y se quejo haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

Levante mi mano del piano con rapidez y mire hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de que nadie lo hubiese escuchado. Parecía que un gato hubiese quedado dentro del piano y estuviera arañando las cuerdas. Pero no oí ningún sonido en la casa.

Volví a mover mis dedos moviéndolos sobre mi rodilla. Para mi parecía que tuviera sentido. Era como si supiera que pertenecía a una canción, pero no conocía ni la letra ni el ritmo. Era como tratar de recordar una canción inexistente.

-¿Que le has hecho para que se enfade así?-me dijo una voz desde la puerta. Del susto pegue un brinco y golpee la tapa del piano que cayó de nuevo para cubrir las teclas.

-Bienvenido-le dije a Edward sin levantar la vista de mis manos que casi habían sido aplastadas por la tapa. Había llegado antes de lo esperado y yo aun no había pensado en que iba a decirle después de nuestra…desavenencia.

-Gracias.-Camino hacia mí y se coloco al lado del piano.- ¿Tocabas algo o te estabas vengando de mi martirizando a mi piano?-Levante la vista y lo mire extrañada. Parecía de buen humor.

-No…lo siento-me iba a levantar del banco pero se puso frente a mí con las manos en alto.

-No, no-me dijo sonriendo-No me importa, solo intentaba cortar la tensión que había en el ambiente-señalo el banquito de cuero en el que estaba sentada y me pregunto-¿Puedo?

Me moví dejándole un hueco y se sentó a mi lado. Agache mi cabeza sin saber que decirle. Me sentía avergonzada y cohibida teniéndolo tan cerca, pero también había una sensación de tranquilidad. _El estaba aquí._

Mi pelo me tapo el rostro y pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello.

-Me alegro de que se te este curando -me dijo en un susurro mientras deslizaba su dedo sobre mi cuello, donde me habían…

-Lo siento-le susurre sin moverme-Tu me ayudaste y no debí tratarte así. Me siento fatal. Eres un buen amigo y…-me corto cogiéndome la mano

-Yo también lo siento-me dijo mientras colocaba sus dedos sobre el piano y tocaba algunas teclas lentamente.-No debí empujarte a hablar de ello. Solo quería saber cómo estabas. Quiero que seamos amigos Bella. ¿A sí que, qué tal si firmamos una tregua eterna?

-Está bien. Hare lo que pueda Cullen-me sonrió-Pero me vengare si me sacas de mis casillas.

-Lo tendré en mente. Y bien… ¿qué tal llevas vivir en Boston?-me dijo mientras movía sus dedos por encima de las teclas, rozándolas de forma suave.

-Bien-no podía parar de observar como movía sus dedos a pocos milímetros de las teclas. Deseaba oírle tocar. Después de todo, era su piano.-Es un lugar muy interesante.

-¿Emmett no te ha arrastrado a patinar sobre el hielo o Alice de compras?-Me pregunto curioso.

-No…aun no y desde ahora creo que me encerrare en mi habitación. Gracias.

-No te preocupes, avísame y te salvare de mis hermanos.

Levante mi rostro y lo mire. Parecía tan tranquilo allí sentado, era como si siempre estuviera e tensión y en cuanto entraba en su hogar se sentía el mismo.

-¿Tocas?-dijo señalando las teclas del piano.

-No. La verdad es que no.-le dije intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces qué hacías aquí?-Ahora parecía confuso.

-Simplemente pasaba por aquí.-dije con el tono más casual que me salía.

-Mentirosa-me sonrió- Cuéntamelo.

-Te va a parecer una tontería-le dije mirando por la ventana. La verdad es que a mí me lo parece.

-No creo. Venga-Me golpeo suavemente en el hombro en plan juguetón.

-Está bien-Me giré un poco en el pequeño banquito y me frente a él.-Desde pequeña cuando estoy nerviosa o aburrida-comencé a mover los dedos sobre la madera del piano-siempre muevo los dedos igual…como si…-me detuve y levante ambas manos.

-Como si tocaras una canción.-Termino mi frase. No se reía- ¿Alguna vez aprendiste a tocar el piano?

-No. Es una tontería Edward enserio. En realidad fue Esme la que dejo caer la idea…

-Bella… si estas despierta alas 5 de la mañana delante del piano y sin saber tocarlo deduzco que no te parece una tontería. Repítelo.-Me pidió

-¿No tienes sueño? Acabas de llegar de un largo viaje y…

-Repítelo Bella. Así los dos podemos dormir tranquilos. –Me miraba a los ojos…estaba segura de que podía sumergirme en ellos y quedarme toda la noche allí sumergida.

_¡Bella vuelve al mundo!_

Sin dejar de mirarle levante la mano y la puse sobre el piano para comenzar a dar toques con mis dedos. Parpadeo y fijo su mirada en mi mano.-Más despacio-Me susurro sin dejar de mirar el movimiento de mis dedos.

Después de un rato pare el movimiento y me levante del asiento.

-Venga vamos a dormir esto es una chorrada-iba a salir por la muerta cuando comenzó a tocar.

Me pare en seco…yo, conocía esa canción. Volví a cerrar la puerta a mi espalda y camine hacia el mirando las teclas.

-_Mondscheinsonate_-me susurro Edward viendo mi expresión-Beethoven. Una de sus piezas más hermosas en mi opinión. Bueno parece que tienes razón... ¿Donde aprendiste a tocarla?-volví a su lado y me senté de nuevo en el banquito.

-No lo sé…tal vez en otra vida.-Pase los dedos por las teclas-No lo recuerdo…Charlie ni renee me mencionaron nada sobre la música. Ballet sí, pero era muy pequeña, apenas lo recuerdo.

- ¿Otra vida? ¿Cuántas vidas tienes?-me pregunto divertido.

-Más de las que me gustaría.- Suspire algo triste y el se dio cuenta así que decidí cambiar de tema- ¿Podrías…tocarla para mí?

Me miro seriamente pero cambio su expresión de pura calma.

-Claro.-Y comenzó donde lo había dejado. Movia sus dedos de forma exacta y suelta. No dubitaba a la hora de tocar.

Era como si conociese esa canción. Como si se tratase de un vago recuerdo que quiere salir, pero por alguna razón seguía encerrado en mi mente.

Cada vez me sentía más sueño. Empezaba a dar cabezazos pero no quería irme aun. Quería seguir escuchándole tocar. Apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro pero no dijo nada. Siguió tocando sin decirme nada. Y al cabo de unos segundos las puertas del reino de Morfeo se abrieron para mí.

…_Despues de unas pocas horas…._

-Bella vamos deja de remolonear ¡tenemos que prepararnos! Va a llegar dentro de 3 horas ¡y aun estas con esas pintas!-Abrí lentamente los ojos y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en la sala de música. Estaba en mi dormitorio ¿Había sido un sueño? Sin duda el mejor de los sueños.

-¡Isabella vamos!-mi cama empezó a temblar y caí al suelo de culo-Bien ya veo que estas despierta. ¡Buenos días dormilona!-Alice estaba a mi lado abrazándome con fuerza.

-¡Alice! ¡Porqué me despiertas así! ¡Déjame dormir!-me volví a meter entre las sabanas.

-¡Oh Bella vamos! ¡Hoy es un día importante para mí! ¿Por favor?-me dijo con voz melosa y rogando.

-Está bien.-Yo no podía resistirme cuando ponía esa cara y esa voz de pena-¡Pero nada de tacones ni faldas cortas!-le advertí mientras me quitaba de encima todas las mantas con las que me había cubierto con la esperanza de esconderme.

-Trato Hecho. ¡Venga a la ducha!

Me arrastre literalmente hasta la ducha de agua caliente. Para cuando Salí Alice ya había dejado todo preparado sobre mi cama.

-¡MARY ALICE CULLEN!-La llame al ver mi nuevo atuendo.

-Servidora.- Apareció por la puerta llevando un vestido de lunares tan corto como el mío y tirantes rojos. Llevaba unas sandalias bajas (raro para tratarse de Alice) El vestido tenía una cinta roja justo debajo del pecho y se lo estaba atando a la espalda.- ¡Creí que te habías ahogado e iba a mandarte a algún socorrista!

-¡Te dije que nada de faldas cortas!-le dije señalando el vestido que estaba encima de mi cama.

-No es una falda, es un vestido Bella-me dijo sonriendo complacida.

-Alice… ¡no me vengas con tecnicismos! Por cierto aun no me has dicho a donde vamos.

-A ningún lado.-Se sentó frente a mi cómoda y empezó a quitarse los rulos que tenía en la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?-Me puse detrás de ella mientras que su mirada no me perdía de vista.

-Hoy viene una persona **muy importante** y quiero que estés presentable. Vístete y te arreglare el pelo.-Se fue por la puerta mientras ahuecaba sus rizos.

Me vestí sin poner más quejas. Al menos no iba a pasar frio si nos íbamos a mantener dentro de casa. Me sentí desnuda al ponerme aquel vestido. Espalda al aire y falda corta. Era de color marrón metálico y tenía un lazo rosa que pasaba por mi cuello rodeaba mi cuerpo y de abata justo debajo de mi pecho. No sabía ni cómo ponerme para sentirme cómoda. Me bajaba la falda con las manos para cubrir algo más mis piernas pero entonces se me veía aun más el escote. Me sentía desnuda con tan poca tela cubriéndome.

-¡Bella te queda genial!-Rosalie estaba en la puerta y llevaba un vestido de color rosa ajustado en el busto y con vuelo en la falda. Justo en la parte de abajo llevaba una banda que rodeaba toda la falda. Simple y perfecta. Genial otros 5 puntos menos en mi autoestima.-Espera te ayudo.

Me coloco el vestido bien y me ato el lazo.

-No te preocupes.-Me dijo sonriendo al ver mi torturada expresión-He llegado a llevar cosas mucho más pequeñas y nunca e enseñado nada. Esto no se moverá de su sitio.-Me movió y me puso frente al enorme espejo del armario. Me recogió el pelo con una mano y dejo caer unos mechones sobre mi rostro.

-Muy guapa-Me dijo mientras ponía unas pinzas para mantener el pelo en su sitio.

-Contigo a mi lado imposible-le susurre.

-Bella no digas eso. Estoy segura de de…

-Toc toc, ¿Se puede?

-Claro Emmett-Rosalie fue corriendo hasta la puerta y se le tiro en brazos en cuanto le vio.

-¡Rosalie! ¡Estas para comerte!-La cerco entre sus enormes brazos y comenzó a besarla sin piedad.

-¡Ey ey menores presentes!-les grite yo. No quería verlos morrease delante de mí.-Iros a un hotel…

_La envidia te corroe Bella_

Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo por una vez conciencia.

-Quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi hermanita-Corrió hasta mi con la cara llena de pánico y me cogió de las manos-¿Bella?-me gritaba justo en mi cara-¿Estás ahí dentro?

-¡Emmett no me grites! ¡Qué te pasa!

-Perdona nena, pensé que el espíritu de Alice te había poseído-señalo mi ropa y me sonrió-¿Donde estas tus vaqueros roídos y las deportivas desgastadas?

-Eso pregúntaselo a Alice. Yo creo que los va a usar de combustible para la chimenea estos días.

-¡Emmett!-Rosalie camino hasta él y le pego en la nuca-No digas esas cosas. Bella esta..

-Preciosa.-Dijo Emmett esta vez enserio-Como siempre aunque hoy con otro estilo distinto. Solo estaba tomándole el pelo.

-Gracias-le dije devuelta. Podía sentir que mi corazón se estaba derritiendo al oír las dulces palabras de Emmett. Camine hasta él y lo abrace con fuerza. Era tan dulce como abrazar a un osito enorme de peluche.-Tu tampoco estas mal.

-Así soy yo. Yo nací así de guapo-Dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo. Oí como Rosalie se alejaba y se reía de las tonterías de su novio-Además la pequeña duende a estado organizando el vestuario de todos para hoy.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién viene hoy? Alice me dijo que venía alguien importante.

-Muy muy importante Bella.

-Tú tampoco me vas a decir quién es ¿no?

-No. Vamos abajo.-Me cogió de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta el piso de abajo.

-Alice suéltame me estas ahogando…-Dios mío…una sola frase y ya me estaba sonrojando solo con oírlo.-Si solo hace unos pocos días que no nos vemos.

-¡Demasiado tiempo!-le grito devuelta apretándolo aun mas entre sus pequeños brazos.-¡Es genial que hayas venido tan pronto!¡Podremos ir de compras mañana!¡Hoy podemos adornar la casa!-Sin soltar a su hermano seguía enumerando todas las cosas que nos iba a obligar a hacer.

-Alice dejarme un hueco-Emmett fue saltando (como Alice solía hacer) hasta Edward y lo abrazo también. Podía jurar que se estaba poniendo morado por no poder respirar-Te he echado de menos Eddie!-Dijo poniendo voz de niña pequeña. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme de la escena presente.

-Emmy suéltame me ahogas-dijo con una voz estrangulada.

-Que rápido habéis acabado los entrenamientos ¿no?-Emmett se quedo estático unos momentos y volvió a mirar a su hermano-¿Por que el entrenador te ha enviado antes que al resto a casa?

-Por qué piensas que a echo tal cosa.

-Porque a mí me lo hizo el primer año. Los entrenamientos son sagrados para el entrenador. Decía que no me esforzaba lo suficiente y que no quería vagos en el equipo…Esos son viejos tiempos. ¿Cuál es tu escusa?

-Bueno…-se estaba sonrojando un poco-Decía que _no tenia puesta la atención _donde debía. Así que me _fuera a encontrarla y que no volviera sin ella_.-Por un momento, por unas milésimas de segundo, poso sus ojos en mí y me sonrió. Un momento... ¿Eso haya ocurrido de verdad o era mi imaginación jugándome alguna otra mala pasada?

_Estas flipando en colores maja…_

Espero que no.

-Igualmente me alegro de verte.-Le dijo Emmett quitándole importancia- Hoy viene y ya verás cómo se pone.

-Si mama me lo dijo.- parecía muy contento por la inesperada visita.- Genial. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Ya tengo ganas.

-Se va a llevar una sorpresa cuando te vea.-Carlisle entro en el salón y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a su hijo mediano-No es que me alegre de que le entrenador te haya echado…pero es bueno tenerte en casa hijo.

-Gracias papa. Aunque este año ya veo que me habíais encontrado alguien que cubra mi puesto-Me dijo mirándome a mí con burla-Aunque sea un poco mas bajita, testaruda y pálida que yo. Aunque por lo menos parece que ella le quedan mejor los vestidos que a mí. Algo es algo-Dijo como si eso fuera lo más importante.

-Tú no tienes las piernas muy halla-le conteste de vuelta-Pero quiero ver cuando me demuestras que los vestidos me quedan mejor a mí. Quizás te equivoques.

-Edward deja de incordiar a Bella-Esme entro en el salón mientras se colocaba los pendientes. Nos sonreía a ambos. Camino hasta su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Me encanta tenerte en casa cielo. ¿Porque no tocas algo hasta que llega?

-¿Por qué nadie me dice quien viene?-les pregunte en voz alta y algo histérica.

-Es una sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Conozco al visitante?

-No-me dijeron todos al unisonó. Justo en aquel momento llamaron a la puerta y todos se movilizaron. Esme y Carlisle se movieron hasta la puerta mientras que Emmett Alice y Edward se colocaban en posición. Este último me cogió del brazo y me puso a su lado. Rosalie entro y se puso al lado de Emmett sonriéndole.

-¿Debo tener miedo?-le susurre a Edward.-Porque por alguna razón lo tengo

-Tal vez un poco. No te preocupes te protegeré de…-no le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque abrieron la puerta y la visitante entro a la mansión.

Definitivamente no era lo que me esperaba.

**Hola hola!!**

**¡¡De verdad que hago lo que puedo!! jaja la universidad me está matando!!(¿y a quien no le mata estudiar verdad?)**

**En fin espero que les guste… **

**¿Quién será el visitante? ¿Alguna idea? ¡¡A quien acierte le daré un premio!!jajajajaja**

**¡¡Reviews por favor si la historia les está gustando!!**

**Cuantos mas reviews lea más contenta me pondré y mas inspiración tendré!!jaja **

**¡¡Muchos Bss chicas/os!!¡¡Gracias por leerme!!¡¡Sois los/as mejores!!**

**El siguiente cap dependerá de vosotros!!muajajajaj(risa malvada)**

**¡¡¡…****Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews…!!!**

**Siley Masen**

_**Pd-Tengo un proyecto en mente, pero no puedo llevarlo a cabo sola, así que si os interesa avisadme! **__**Aun no lo voy a llevar a cabo,**__** seguramente no lo hare hasta que termine esta historia, pero me gustaría saber si alguien estaría interesado en ayudarme. No hace falta ni que tengas una mínima idea de cómo escribir, ¡solo basta con que se tengan ganas de hacerlo!**_


	36. Adornos y viejas Historias

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**36.-Adornos y viejas historias**

La puerta se abrió ante mis ojos y entro una personita cubierta de pies a cabeza con un espeso abrigo de piel beise. Y era normal. Fuera estaba nevando de lo lindo.

Que idílico_…una blanca navidad…_

-El tiempo esta horrible chicos-Se quito la chaqueta y entonces la vi. No era ni por asomo quien yo esperaba ver. De la misma estatura de Alice, tenía la piel pálida y el pelo de un acaramelado apagado muy parecido al de Esme. Una expresión amable bañaba su rostro y una sonrisa radiante danzaba en sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban con luz propia de pura emoción.

-¡Si, abuela!-Alice corrió hacia ella y se tiro a sus brazos. ¿Su abuela?-¡Te he echado de menos!

-Ya lo noto cielo-Le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente-Mi _pequeña_ nieta favorita…

-Ejem, ejem…-dijo Emmett mirando a su abuela con cara de niño pequeño enfado.

-Auch abuela-le dijo Edward sonriéndole tratando de poner una expresión afligida-Eso ha dolido. ¿y nosotros qué?

Ambas dejaron de abrazarse y su abuela les indico con su dedo que se acercaran a ambos.

-He dicho nieta jovencito. Tú siempre serás mi _'gran'_ nieto Emmett. Juraría que ahora eres mucho más grande que la última vez que te vi.-Dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo levantando su rostro- Ven y dale a tu abuela un abrazo de los tuyos-Estiro sus brazos y Emmett sonriendo con cariño le respondió el abrazo, metiendo también a Alice entre sus brazos, la cual se reía de pura alegría. Se separaron y miro a Edward-y tú mi _pequeño_ nieto músico favorito.

Edward sonría cariñosamente a su abuela mientras ella lo estrechaba entre sus brazos con fuerza.

También saludo a Rosalie. Se saludaron también con un fuerte abrazo y con cálidas palabras. No se de que me extrañaba que la considerada una nieta mas. Después de todo Emmett y ella llevaban años juntos y por lo que tenia entendido los últimos años había pasado más tiempo en casa de los Cullen que en la de sus padres.

Y entonces me di cuenta de una cosa, yo era la única que no encajaba aquí, la única que _sobraba_. Iba a marcharme lentamente para no interrumpir su hermoso reencuentro. Camine lentamente mientras recordaban batallitas de años pasados pero Alice y Edward fueron mas rápidos y me detuvieron, agarrándome cada uno de un brazo.

-¡Vamos Bella!

-No quiero molestar Alice-mire por encima de su hombro y vi como Carlisle y Esme hablaban con ella. Esme tenía las manos fuertemente agarradas con las suyas y al verlas juntas me di cuenta de su enorme parecido. Se veía a leguas que era su madre. Ambos tenían el mimo tono de cabello (Aunque el de Esme era mas brillante) y los mismos ojos verdes, aunque los de su madre eran más traslucidos, aunque seguían siendo indudablemente precioso .Era más bajita pero llevaba unos tacones que la mantenían a la misma altura que su hija.

-No digas tonterías Bella.-me espeto Edward mientras me empujaban devuelta a su familia.

-¡Abuela!-Alice le grito sin soltarme un segundo.-Quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga.-Me impulsaron de los brazos y me colocaron justo delante de su abuela-Ella es Isabella Swan. Bella ella es Elizabeth Platt y como abras imaginado es 'La abuela de los Cullen'

-Alice haces que parezca mafiosa.-Le sonrió dulcemente a el duendecilla.-Es un placer conocerte Bella. Había oído hablar de ti-Y me abrazo. No me lo esperaba y me costó unos momentos reaccionar ante la sorpresa. Levante mis brazos y la abrace no era de las personas que daban abrazos a desconocidos,pero tenia el mismo defecto de los Cullen, según los conocias te sentías comoda en su presencia. Estar entre sus brazos me lleno de una sensación amable y cálida, como cuando Rennee me abrazaba antes de dormir cuando aun le tenía miedo a los monstruos que vivían dentro de mi armario.

-Bueno chicos ya es hora de que empecemos a celebrar la navidad-Dijo Esme caminando hacia el salón con una urna entre sus manos.-Ahora que por fin estamos todos.

Todos la seguimos. Me quede intrigada cuando dijo 'empezar'. Mentiria si no dijera que tenia cierta curiosidad por lo que tramaban.

-Bien. Ya sabéis como va esto-Carlisle se sentó en una butaca y Esme se sentó en su reposabrazos colocando la urna en su regazo-Chicos árbol, chicas la búsqueda y abuela-le sonrió-te toca hacer…

-¡Chocolate!-gritaron Emmett, Edward y Alice alegres, como si lees acabara de tocar la lotería.

La abuela Cullen sacudió su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento.-Esme lo hace tan bien como yo.

-¡Por favor abuela!

-¡Si por favor!-Me gire a verlos y empezó a reírme sin poder evitarlo. Los tres tenían la misma cara de pena y los mismos ojos que Alice solía poner cuando quería algo y cuando no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-¿Estáis chantajeando a vuestra propia abuela?-Les pregunte entre risotadas mientras me agarraba el estomago con fuerza para intentar que dejara de dolerme.

-Como cada año Isabella…-dijo intentando poner una voz de resignación. Aunque estaba claro que ella deseaba hacer felices a sus nietos. Y quien no cuando ponían esas caritas…

-Bueno vámonos antes de que nieve tanto que no podamos sacar el coche-Dijo Carlisle dándole un beso a Esme y levantándose del sillón.

-Id sacando el Jeep-Emmett le tiro unas llaves a Edward y este las pillo al vuelo.-Subo las maletas de la abuela y voy para allí. Eddie cuidado con mi coche…

-Si si Emmett-Le dijo con tono cansado-¿es que no piensas olvidarlo?

-Jamás.-Emmett salió de la habitación y todos se movilizaron.

-¿Que me estoy perdiendo?-Le pregunte a Alice. Ella abrió la boca para contestarme pero Edward fue más rápido.

-Me vengare si alguien abre la boca y le dice algo-dijo Edward poniéndose detrás mío y lanzándoles una mirada amenazadora a su familia.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo quiero saber!-le dije intentando parecer dolida.

-Qué pena preciosa…te vas a quedar con las ganas.-me cogio de la mejilla como a los niños pequeños.

_Preciosa…_esa palabra no la pase por alto sino que hizo que se me subiera la temperatura del cuerpo y sobre todo en mis mejillas.

-Bueno vámonos-Emmett bajaba con una chaqueta polar puesta y un gorro de lana sobre su enorme cabeza. Iba abrochándose los guantes mientras caminaba asta nosotros.

-¿Pero vosotros a donde vais?

-A claro…Tú no sabes. Nosotros vamos a por el árbol mientras vosotras buscáis los adornos y las luces.-Me explico Emmett mientras colocaba su enorme brazo sobre mis hombros.

-¿Y por qué no vamos todos?

-Por que es mejor que Alice se quede aquí.-Dijo como si fuera la cosa más clara del mundo.

-¡Oye! ¡Perdonas porque solo quiera que nuestro árbol se vea perfecto!

-Digamos que Alice es un poco…bastante maniática-Edward camino a mi otro lado y me puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura. _Buf que calor hace para estar nevando ¿no?_

-Que si las ramas son muy delgadas…-Empezó Emmett

-Que si el tronco muy estrecho…-Y Edward le siguió.

-Que si es muy alto…

-Que si su color no es verde pino sino verde caqui-Siguió Carlisle enumerando.

-¡Papa!-Le grito Alice al ver su pequeña 'contribución' a la burla de sus hermanos.

-Por eso dejamos a Alice aquí adornándolo todo. No quiero que nos vuelva loco otro año más.

-Aparte de que es la que mejor gusto tiene claro-Dijo Esme sonriéndole a su hija.

-¡Vamos Bella!-Me grito alice como si nada hubiese pasado

-¡Vamos Bella, Rose!-Me grito Alice como si nada hubiese pasado-Vamos a buscar las cosas mientras que los chicos se congelan el culo. A lo mejor tenemos suerte y se les cae la nariz congelada del frio.

_Dios no quiera que eso le pase a esa perfecta nariz_

-¡Ey!-Le dijo Edward mientras subíamos las escaleras corriendo.

Subimos al desván y después de buscar debajo de un montón de sabanas y otras tantas cajas encontramos los adornos y los bajamos al salón.

No se nos paso por alto las enormes tazas de colores llenas de chocolate caliente. Olía deliciosamente, casi lo podía saborear en mi paladar gracias a su dulzón aroma.

Dejamos las cajas y cogimos cada una, una taza y nos acomodamos en los sofás.

No me extraña que le hicieran chantaje cada año. Estaba delicioso.

-¡Mira Bella!-Alice, sin soltar la taza, cogió una de las cajas y la puso sobre su regazo. Dentro había mucho papel de periódico y cartón a modo de proteccion para que lo que hubiera dentro no se rompiera-Estos son nuestros adornos. Los tenemos desde nuestra primera navidad Cullen.

-¿Primera navidad Cullen?

-Si claro. Nosotros desde que nacimos y Rose…

-Desde que pase mi primera navidad aquí hace algunos años-me dijo sonriéndome y sentándose al lado de Alice.

Rosalie metió la mano dentro de la caja y me tendió una bolsa de terciopelo rosa chicle.

-Este me lo regalo Emmett cuando éramos niños.-Lo abrí y dentro había un pequeño angelito de mejillas sonrojadas y pequeñas alas blancas. Tenía sus bracitos a su espalda y sonreía avergonzado con las mejillas sonrosadas y una coqueta sonrisa entre los labios.

-Es muy tierno Rosalie-acaricie el pelo rizado y se lo tendí de vuelta.

-Este es el de Edward y mio. El primero.-Dijo Alice sin poder sostener la emoción de enseñármelo.

Tenia forma de copo de nieve y dentro de ella había una foto de dos bebes. Ninguno de los dos sonreía, ambos estaban dormidos pero tenían sus manos cogidas. El bebe más grande iba vestido de azul y el otro bebe, significativamente mas pequeño de rosa.

-Oh Alice…¿Sois vosotros?-Asintio mientras seguía rebuscando dentro de la caja- No os parecíais mucho aun siendo mellizos.-Era una imagen muy muy dulce verlos asi a los dos.

-¡Mira Bella este te va a encantar!-deje el copo de nieve en la mesilla y cogi en siguiente.

Era una figurita en forma de un osezno. Tenia el pelaje azul clarito y entre sus brazos tenía una pelota con el nombre Emmett escrito en ella.

-Jaja si definitivamente le pega mucho.

Tenían muchos adornos distintos. Incluso Elizabeth tenía el suyo de cuando era niña. Tenía forma de carrusel con 3 caballos. Alice me dijo que cada vez que ocurría algún hecho significativo en la familia regalaban adornos para colgar en navidad, para así poder recordarlos todos.

-Este es de cuando me puse enferma. Emmett y Edward me lo regalaron-Era un pequeño botecito de medicima con un ' tt quieremos'(no no lo he escrito mal jaja Lo hicieron con toda su buena intención…pero eran niños!) escrito en el.

-¿Estuviste enferma?

-Cuando era un bebe-Esme entro seguida de Elizabeth de la cocina y se sentaron con nosotras a rememorar.-Alice tuvo muchos problemas cuando era más pequeña. Gracias a dios todo paso-Alice se levante y se acurruco al lado de su madre.

Una punzada me ataco en el pecho cuando las vi allí abrazadas. No sabía exactamente que era, pero de repente me entraron muchas ganas de llamar a Forks_, de llamar a mi hogar._

-Este es de la primera navidad de Rosalie como oficialmente Cullen-Alice levanto el regalo y me lo mostro. Era una niña de pelo rubio atado en dos coletas abrazando con fuerza a un osito de peluche. Realmente muy, muy apropiado.

-Oh vaya…ya veo que los guardáis todos.-Levanto otra bolsita y saco un adorno muy curioso. Era más grande que el resto y parecía más antiguo.

-Claro abuela. Además ese siempre ha sido mi favorito-Dijo Alice cogiéndolo entre sus manos-También lo era el del abuelo.

Se hizo el silencio. Iba a preguntarle cuantos adornos mas tenían cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe asustándonos a todas.

-Emmett algún año vas a tirar la puerta-le grito su padre desde fuera algo enfadado.

-Si no se ha caído ya no creo que vaya a pasar.-Emmett entro cargando entre sus brazos un árbol de navidad atado con cuerdas. Miro a su alrededor-Ya veo que habéis trabajado duro.-Dijo irónicamente mientras ayudaba a Edward a poner recto el pino en una esquina del salón.

-Hemos estado enseñándole a Bella los adornos. ¡Ahí Edward no hagas eso!-Alice se quedo mientras que su hermano se sacudía su hermoso y empapado cabello sobre ella empapándola con la nieve descongelada.

-Haber…-Emmett metió la mano en la caja y saco otro. Este era muy gracioso. Era un duendecillo que estaba tumbado a la sombre de una seta. Tenía un enorme y puntiagudo gorro y unas medias de rayas estrambóticas.

-Sin duda ese es de…-les dije sonriendo

-Alice-respondieron todos afirmando mis suposiciones.

Pasamos en resto de la tarde adornando la casa y el árbol. Me divertí mucho escuchando las historias que había detrás de cada adorno. Había 3 libritos de cuando Emmett, Edward y Alice fueron aceptados en el internado, un pequeño pero gracioso esqueleto de cuando Carlisle fue ascendido a cirujano, una hermosa flor para celebrar los 60 años de la abuela Cullen…Y otros que llamaron mi atención. Eran 2 cuadrados y dentro tenían 2 ecografías distintas. Cada una con su nombre escrito _Emmett Edward_…¿pero y la de _Alice?_

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta Bella…Y creo que debería contestarte el Gran cirujano jefe de la familia…-Emmett no podía parar de reírse sin dejar de mirar a su padre, el cual parecía avergonzado.

-Emmett fue un pequeño descuido, todos cometemos fallos. Por eso los lápices llevan goma de borrar-Le dijo Esme mientras que le acariciaba la espalda dulcemente a su marido, que seguían sin mirarnos.

-Mama…eso lo entiendo, pero no que hay 2 bebes en vez de 1 en una ecografía no es un descuido… ¡es una cagada total!-Y los 3 hermanos se pusieron a reírse sin parar. Yo les seguí de inmediato al darme cuenta de la vergüenza del Dr.

-¿Nadie supo de Alice hasta que nació?-les pregunte cuando por fin deje de reírme y pude coger aire.

-Nadie menos yo-Dijo Edward riéndose a carcajadas al igual que Emmett.

-Fue toda una sorpresa-Me confirmo Esme mientras seguía colocando adornos.

Continuamos toda la tarde con la decoración. Para cenar pedimos unas cuantas pizzas, pero el repartidor casi se queda sepultado por la nieve.

-¡Bueno todo el mundo a dormir!-Grito Alice mientras recogía los platos de la mesa.

-Alice son las 9 de la noche-Le dijo Emmett mientras que Rosalie se sentaba en su regazo-Danos cuartelillo.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Mañana nos vamos a comprar los trajes y os quiero bien despiertos y con todas las luces! ¡No me servís medio Zomis!

Ya se me había olvidado por completo… ¡mañana nos íbamos a NY!

-¿A que hora nos vamos a tener que levantar?-le pregunto Edward resignado y llevándose las dos manos a la cabeza para revolverse el pelo.

_Sexy…Sin proponérselo siquiera._

_Imagínatelo si llega a proponérselo…necesitarías una fregona para limpiar las babas del suelo._

¡Cállate por favor!

-A las os preocupéis yo iré a despertaros, así que estad presentables-dijo remarcando las últimas dos palabras mientras miraba a Emmett y Rosalie.

-Si entras en nuestro dormitorio entra bajo tu responsabilidad hermanita.-Le dije Emmett mientras se levantaban y caminaban hacia las escaleras.

-Nosotros también nos vamos a dormir.-Anunciaron Carlisle, Esme y la madre de esta. Se despidieron de todos y se fueron por el mismo camino que Emmett y Rose.

-Voy a llamar a Jasper…Buenas noches Bella-me dio un largo abrazo y se dirigió a su hermano-Buenas noches hermanito, que no te piquen las chinches-Le dijo mientras la envolvía en su abrazo.

-Buenas noches enana cuidado con el coco-Le contesto de vuelta y se separaron. Alice se fue saltando y subía a su dormitorio. Alice ya me había explicado esta forma tan 'curiosa' de despedirse. Cuando eran más pequeños los tres se lanzaban bromas sobre lo que más miedo les daba. A sí que cuando se iban adormir unos a los otros se lo recodaban con la intención de meterles miedo al resto. A Edward las chinches, a Alice el coco y a Emmett el hombre del saco.

-¿Cansada?-me pregunto Edward mientras abría el frigorífico y se servía un vaso de leche.

-Si un poco. Aunque no creo que pueda dormir

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno… ¿tengo una sensación extraña sabes? Es como tener un yunque en el estomago.

-¿Tal vez echas de menos a tus padres?-Le mire extrañada y él me sonrió de disculpa-Siento ser tan directo…pero después de todo es navidad.

-Si…no bueno…No lo sé en realidad. Todos los años deseaba salir de aquella casa en navidad y ahora que por fin lo e conseguido es como si me faltara algo.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-Lo mire a la cara y me di cuenta de algo. Estaba a punto de derrumbarse de sueño y aun así estaba dispuesto a oír mis incoherencias mentales.

-No estoy bien. Vámonos a la cama-me miro divertido y se sonrojo levemente-Oh…quiero decir…yo a la tuya… ¡Quiero decir mía! Mi cama no la tuya no la mía…Te divierte verme así ¿no?

-Si.-Dijo sin arrepentirse ni mínimamente-Vamos

Agradecí que me fuera a acompañar ya que no tenía muy claro de cuál era mi dormitorio. De día era mucho más fácil pero a la oscuridad de la noche…no quería terminar en la habitación equivocada. Eso podría ser terriblemente embarazoso…

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de mi dormitorio y se puso frente a mi

-Buenas noches Bella-me susurro mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atraía a su cuerpo.

-Bu..Buenas noches Edward-No sé ni cómo Hacerte a colocar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para devolverle el abrazo.

-Nos vemos dentro de unas horas-me susurro en el oído-No grites por favor.

¿Que no grite? ¿A qué venía eso?

No tuve ni tiempo para preguntarle por que ya había entrado a su dormitorio y me había dejado allí, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con una sensación de calor repartida por todo mi cuerpo.

**¡¡Hola a todos!!**

**Este cap. esta dedicado en especial a todos aquellos que acertaron en sus suposiciones sobre quien era la visitante… ¡Sois increíbles! Yo que quería mantener un poco el suspense…jajaja**

**Siento mucho,mucho muchísimo los largos retrasos a la hora de escribir,pero parece que en la universidad a lo único que se dedican es a mandar trabajos sin ton ni son…y se empezaban a acumular ya! Jaja**

**Pero no quería dejar la historia dejar la historia parada hasta que pudiera seguirla…así que escribo casi,casi hasta en las clases! jaja**

**Enserio me siento fatal por no haberlo subido antes…**

**OS DOY LAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRA INCREIBLE Y ENORME PACIENCIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**Aquí os dejo con la pregunta… ¿Por qué le ha dicho Edward que no grite? jajaja espero vuestras suposiciones…¡¡contra mas locas sean mejor!! ¡¡No os cortéis!!**

**Acepto tomatazos, amenazas y cualquier cosa que queráis.**

**Hasta el sigu****iente cap.!!**

**REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS, REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS, REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS!!**

**Siley Masen**


	37. Nota

**Hola a todos.**

**Sé que hace mucho que no Actualizo y me siento fatal por ello. Y por eso creo que os merecéis una explicación.**

**He perdido a una amiga muy querida para mi, era como mi hermana. Fue ella la que me obligo a subir esa historia para todos vosotros y la que me daba ideas e inspiración. Ahora que ella ya no esta no sé ni cómo empezar a escribir de nuevo. Cuanto más leo la historia más me acuerdo de ella, y aunque sé que eso es bueno de momento no me veo capaz de seguir con la historia. Creedme que como lectora se lo frustrante y horrible que es esperar y esperar a que suban una actualización. Pero quiero hacerle honor a la historia y no terminarla mal y de cualquier forma. Pero para eso necesitare algo de tiempo. Aunque prometo que la terminare**

**Aguantare patadas y quejas y todo lo que me queráis tirar encima. E recibido reviews y mensajes preguntándome haber porque no he actualizado aun. Como os digo lo he intentado pero no me convence nada de lo que escribo. Este mensaje lo quería subir como ultimo recurso. Enserio sed libres de decirme lo que pensáis.**

**Aunque subiré otra historia que acabo de empezar a escribir, prefiero pensar bien como continuar la otra historia.**

**Muchos besos para todos y feliz Navidad**

**Siley Masen**


	38. Quiero una señal

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**37.-Quiero una señal**

Estaba en aquella enorme y poco familiar cama mirando al techo. Me encontraba cansada, pero no físicamente hablando, sino mentalmente.

Era increíble lo que podía pasar si una dejaba unos instantes mi destino en manos de otras personas. Hacia 2 días mi plan perfecto iba a ser quedarme en un internado lúgubre, sola, ya que todos mis compañeros volvían a lo que ellos llamaban hogar con su familia. Estaría allí, sola. Unos míseros segundos habían cambiado mi vida para siempre, aunque en aquel momento no me di cuenta de ello.

Ahora entendía mejor mi propia situación. Y por primera vez sabia exactamente lo que sentía: Soledad. Aunque estar sola no era lo que más me preocupaba dentro de mí.

Nunca había sido una persona que temiera la soledad. Aunque tampoco la persona mas sociable y abierta del mundo. Pero en aquellos momentos en los que me encontraba sola en mi dormitorio de Forks, miraba las paredes de mi dormitorio, mientras que dentro de mí podía sentir como mi corazón era cercado por esa temible sensación. Me pasaba con mucha frecuencia. Aun cuando estaba con…mi novio, o mis amigas, me sentía sola. Y no entendía por qué, si estaba rodeada de gente. Esa sensación era lo que más miedo me daba, al menos hasta ese momento. Ahora entendía que eran dos tipos de soledad distinta: Antes me sentía sola, nadie que me rodeara me prestaba socorro, aun cuando lo pidiera a gritos. Ahora la cosa cambiaba, no me hacía falta gritar, ya que ellos se daban cuenta de mi desesperación

No me había parado a pensarlo, pero desde que había entrado en el internado no me había sentido así en ningún momento, no había sentido la necesidad de gritar.

El enfado que sentía por Charlie y Rennee se había esfumado por completo, pero aun así no leía sus cartas ni respondía a sus llamadas. Antes de montarme al avión les dije una sarta de barbaridades, que en aquel momento me parecieron lo mas lógicas y normales. Ahora me parecía que mis padres habían hecho lo correcto para mí. Lo entendía, pero aun así mi orgullo me impedía llamarles y decirles: _'Charlie, Rennee, tenéis razón. Teníais razón en todo. Y yo me equivoque'_

Aunque sabía que se lo debía, no me sentía preparada para hacerlo.

'_En algún momento hay que madurar Bella. Primer paso es aceptar nuestros fallos y pedir perdón' _me decía mi traicionera y buena conciencia. Sabía de sobra que tenía razón. Pero… Madurar… no era algo que hubiera pensado antes. ¿Cuando se supone que se madura? ¿Cuando tienes edad para beber? ¿O cuando tú quieras? ¿Cuando la situación lo requiera?

Esta era la razón por la que no podía dormir. Mis pensamientos me impedían tener un placentero sueño. Necesitaba ayuda para aclararme, pero también sabía que no me hacía falta pedírsela a nadie. Era algo que yo misma debía resolver por mí misma.

Recuerdo que Angela, mi amiga de la infancia, creía en las señales. Ya sabéis, en las pequeñas cosas que nos podemos encontrar todos los días, que nos causan cierta gracia o ironía. Pequeñas cosas como una marca de agua con forma de cruz, una señal de carretera torcida que no señala el camino del letrero,pero nos indica n nuestro camino… cosas que pasamos por alto pero que nos pueden servir de ayuda si les haces caso.. Al principio me deje llevar ante la seductora idea, me causaba curiosidad, pero después James me quito la idea de la cabeza. ' El destino se lo forja uno mismo, no las dichosas señales' solía decir. Y le había hecho caso.

Basta. Basta de hacer caso a todo el mundo menos a mi corazón. Se acabo. Desde ahora me tocaba a mi decidir en qué creer para formar mi destino. A mi estilo.

Con tantos pensamientos que me hacían sentirme confusa y descontenta me sumí en un sueño liviano. No soñé, simplemente descanse.

**Pasadas algunas horas…**

Estaba dormida tranquilamente cuando de repente me quede sin respiración. En mi sueño, primero estaba en un precioso prado lleno de flores y en en un segundo me encontré sumida en el fondo de un gran lago sin poder respirar. De repente Abrí los ojos de par en par en busca de la superficie de agua para salir, pero no había agua. Ni siquiera estaba empapada. Estaba en mi cama.

-Emmett…te dije que lo hicieras con cuidado…Casi la matas del susto-Enfoque un poco la vista y vi a un Edward con muy poca ropa entrar en mi dormitorio sigilosamente. Solo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas pegada a su cuerpo y unos pantalones largos de pijama. Jamás lo había visto tan sexy.

-¿Y si llega a ponerse a gritar? Imagínate si se despierta al _dragón_…seria doble castigo-quito la mano de mi boca y me advirtió con la mirada-No pienso volver a pasar por el doble castigo.-Su espresion cambio y me sonrio divertido- Además ha sido divertido.

-¡Creí que me ahogaba!-Le trate de gritar indignada por su reacción pero solo conseguí que mi voz sonara ronca y enfermiza. Mi voz por las mañanas parecía la de un anciano de 150 años. Ambos me chistaron para que no hablara tan alto.

Me aclare la garganta y tosí un par de veces. Cuando creí que podría hablar con claridad dirigí mi mirada enfadada a Emmett para que se explicase. No pude evitar fijarme en el reloj de mi mesita… ¿Las 4 de la mañana? Oh…hacia pocas horas que me había dormido solo.

-Emmett…son las 4 de la… -lo siguiente de la frase se escucho en un murmullo ya que me había vuelto a tapar la boca.

-Bella no hables tan alto.-Asenti rendida y me deje caer otra vez sobre la cama- Tengo que ir a vestirme-miro hacia su hermano que estaba a su lado y le hablo-Cuéntale tu, pero se breve. En 10 minutos abajo. Cuidado con la voz y con…

-Con donde pisamos…tranquilo lo tengo controlado-le contesto Edward lentamente.-Este año todo saldrá bien-Le aseguro al mayor.

Me volví a tumbar sin darles más importancia. Esto era parte de mi sueño. Edward y Emmett no estaban allí en realidad. Solo eran las 4 de la mañana…Y yo estaba en un sueño profundo…Después de todo no era la primera vez que soñaba con Edward así que…

-¿Bella? No te duermas vamos-me rogo el perfecto ser de mi sueño-Bella tenemos prisa.

-Este es mi sueño, si esta vez quieres molestar vete al de Tanya…-le conteste esperanzada de que me dejase descansar en paz.

-Bella estas despierta. Aunque te estás quedando dormida otra vez-Me cogió del hombro y me zarandeo un poco, sin ser muy brusco-Vamos Isabella, tienes que vestirte para que podamos marcharnos.

Oh…ese zarandeo me había parecido muy real…demasiado real.

Demonios.

Así que esto no era un sueño. Qué vergüenza…

-Edward, son las 4 de la mañana… ¿es que las tiendas de NY no cierran a las 4 de la mañana? ¿O es que Alice quiere salir antes para prolongar este horrible día?

- Tenemos 8 minutos antes de que Emmett se marche así que te lo preguntare sin rodeos-me dijo en un dulce susurro-¿Quieres venir con Emmett y conmigo a NY y escaparte del día de compras o prefieres dormir unas horas más y aguantar un terrible día con el duendecillo de las compras navideñas?

Me senté en la cama y lo mire fijamente. Me frote los ojos con los puños cerrados tratando de aclarar mi mente -¿Os pensáis fugar de vuestra hermana? Alice nos buscara por NY y después de matarnos nos resucitara para ir de compras.

-Bella NY es una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo. No nos encontrara.-Dijo muy seguro de si mismo. Yo vivía en un pueblo (donde todo el mundo se conoce) y la sola idea de ir por la calle sin que nadie te conociera me parecía increíble- ¿Es que no quieres ir a NY conmigo? Puedo enseñarte lugares de NY increíbles, en vez de que pases el día metida en un cambiador.

Definitivamente esto no era una simple señal… ¡esta tenía una luz de neón amarilla con fuegos artificiales y canciones!

-¿Cual es el plan?

-Vístete. Te espero en la puerta. Tenemos que bajar a la vez. Te iré indicando donde puedes pisar y donde no.

-¿Es que Alice a puesto trampas?-llegados a este punto me creía cualquier cosa.

-No. Algunas maderas crujen y Alice tiene el sueño ligero. 6 minutos Bella-me dijo seriamente-O nos marcharemos y no me gustaría dejarte en tierra-Camino hacia la puerta y desapareció sin mirar atrás.

Vaya…Mi mente no podía dejar de darle vueltas a esa frase tan excepcional…

_¿No quieres ir a NY conmigo?_

**¡¡Santa Claus eres mi héroe!!**

Me levante corriendo pero me lie con las sabanas y caí de culo. Me quede estática en el sitio esperando a que la hecatombe empezara. Gracias al cielo Alice no se había despertado, sino ya había aparecido.

Algo más tranquila camine hasta el armario y me puse unos vaqueros. No podía ver bien, ya que no quería encender la luz, así que cogí una camiseta cualquiera y uno de los jerséis que Alice me había regalado. Me puse la chaqueta más cálida que tenia. Metí en los bolsillos los guantes y un gorro y me enrollé la bufanda en mi cuello. Cogí las botas y las lleve en la mano. Me las pondría después ya que con ellas puestas solo conseguiría hacer más ruido. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Edward en la misma situación que yo. Al oír la puerta se giro con rapidez y sonrió aliviado al ver que se trataba solo de mí. Elevo su dedo índice y lo puso sobre sus labios indicándome que estuviera en silencio. Me tendió la mano y yo la cogí encantada.

Sentí como una electricidad al contacto con su piel, era reconfortante pero no me quise llevar. Ahora tenía que estar centrada. Fuimos caminando lentamente por el largo pasillo. Yo iba fijándome en donde pisaba Edward para pisar exactamente en el mismo lugar. Llegamos a las escaleras y bajamos lentamente. Cuando llegamos abajo caminamos hasta la puerta de la salida, pero Edward se detuvo y miro hacia el salón extrañado. Me miro inexpresivo. Cambiamos de rumbo y nos dirigimos hacia el salón. Era La única habitación que tenía luz en todo el y cerramos la puerta a nuestro paso.

-¡Maldita duendecilla!-dijo Emmett completamente asqueado mientras levantaba los cojines del sofá.

-Emmett no hagas ruido-le advirtió Edward mientras se calzaba las botas de nieve-¿No tenias que estar arrancando el coche?-daba la impresión de que ya lo tenían todo planeado.

-Lo haría si Alice no se nos hubiese adelantado-Me tendío una nota arrugada y la cogí. Emmett se giro y camino hasta un armario donde se puso a rebuscar de nuevo entre los cajones.

_Nada de fugas chicos, lo siento pero he escondido las llaves de todos los coches. Ni Sherlock Holmes las encontraría. ¡Buena suerte el próximo año!_

_Besos Alice_

-Ya sabía de nuestras intenciones-Me gire y me tope con Edward, que leía la carta por encima de mi hombro. Me hacía sentir extraña teniéndolo tan cerca. Era una sensación cálida, pero también me hacía sentir nerviosa. Aunque no sabría explicar exactamente por qué. No era porque le tuviese miedo ni me intimidase…simplemente…era confuso.

-Si hace falta me escaparte andando-Emmett se dejo caer al sofá y se llevo las manos al rostro-Y justo hoy que tenía que… ¡hacer algo muy importante!

-¿Andando hasta NY?-le dijo Edward mirando a su alrededor intentando descubrir donde, su hermana maléfica, había escondido las llaves.-Muy bonito.

-Chicos esto es inútil, vete a saber donde ha escondido las ll…-pero me quede muda al instante. Me había parecido oír pasos. Mi imaginación seguro.

Mire a Edward y Emmett que también miraban hacia la escalera. No lo había soñado. Nos movilizamos rápido. Emmett apago las luces y Edward camino hasta a mí para ayudarme a esconderme detrás de uno de los sofás. Emmett salto por encima y se nos unió. Pero nadie entro al salón. Fuera quien fuese se dirigió hacia la cocina. Encendió la luz y abrió el frigorífico. Estábamos tan silenciosos que pudimos oír como se servía en un vaso y volvía a cerrar el frigorífico. Vimos el reflejo de la luz de la cocina apagarse y suspiramos aliviados. Pero nuestro alivio duro poco.

El familiar abrió la puerta del salón y entro dentro. Oímos como la puerta se volvía a cerrar. Pero nada más. No se oía ni su respiración, parecía un fantasma. Yo miraba a Edward, el cual miraba al sofá como si fuese la cosa más increíble que había visto nunca. Parecía que había dejado de respirar.

Y lo siguiente que ocurrió,era lo ultimo que nos esperabamos. Un manojo de llaves cayó justo sobre mi regazo. Tenían un pequeño llavero plateado que Emmett debió reconocer por que abrió la boca asombrado y confuso. Ninguno de los 3 nos atrevimos a asomarnos por encima del sofá, así que hicimos lo que cualquier niño hubiera hecho, tumbarnos en el suelo y mirar por debajo del sofá.

-Yo creí que os había educado para ser más valientes, especialmente cuando es vuestra hermana pequeña de la que huis-dijo la abuela Cullen al ver que no salíamos de su escondite. Emmett comenzó a carcajearse y se levanto de un salto. Edward dejo caer su frente contra en respaldo del sofá y sonrió aliviado.

-Abuela nos has dado un susto de muerte-le susurro Edward levantándose. Me tendió la mano y la acepte para poder levantarme.

-Oh vaya…Ya veo que este año os lleváis un rehén...-dijo divertida mientras Emmett la abrazaba con fuerza.

-No creo que Alice se lo trague señora Platt-le dije mientras me sonrojaba-Pero gracias por la idea.

-Llámame abuela, Abuela Cullen o Eliza…en realidad mientras que no me llames señora Platt, estare encantada-me dijo sonriente, divertida con la situación.

Llevaba un camisón largo de color blanco y una bata rosa por encima. Tenia las gafas puestas y la cabeza cubierta de rulos. Con un rápido movimiento de sus ojos vi como se fijaba en la mano de su nieto y la mía entrelazada y sonreía pícaramente. Lo que hizo que me enrojeciera aun mas-Deberíais marcharos ya. Alice se despertara dentro de poco y supongo que no querréis estar aquí cuando eso pase.

-¿No quieres venir abuela?-le pregunto Emmett mientras caminaba hasta mi y le entregaba las llaves.

-¿Con rulos y bata? Gracias cielo, pero me preparare mejor para el próximo año. Pasadlo bien.

Se despidió de los 3 con la mano y subió de nuevo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Cuando todo volvió a quedarse en silencio los tres nos sonreímos y respiramos aliviados el aroma de la libertad.

**Después de llegar a NY, ya en la gran manzana…**

-Bien chicos, ¿qué tal si nos vemos aquí dentro de 2 horas?-dijo Emmett mirando su reloj. Había estado todo el viaje hablando de unas llantas nuevas para su todoterreno y que la tienda se encontraba aquí en NY. Ese tipo de compras era aun peor que ir de tiendas para mí. Así que Edward, como un buen hombre voluntarioso, al ver mi expresión ante la idea de ir a comprar llantas se ofreció a llevarme a dar una vuelta y conocer los sitios más emblemáticos de NY. Cosa que agradecí encantada.

Todo el día solo con Edward Cullen… ¡Como para no estar feliz!

**¡Gracias santa Klaus prometo que el año que viene me portare mejor por este regalo!**

-Claro Em.-Y así se fue el mayor de los Cullen. Dejándome sola con el único chico que me volvía loca-Bien… ¿por dónde quieres empezar?

_Genial…ahora empiezas a reconocer que te vuelve loca… ¡Ya iba siendo hora guapa!-_me decía mi siempre oportuna conciencia.

_Hola Bella…soy tu subconsciente…Solo quería decirte que… ¡Ya era hora de que lo aceptaras!_

Genial, si no tuviera bastante con mi conciencia… ¡Callaos los dos!

_Por comprar chocolate, para luego hacerlo y después embadurnarte todo de…_

Conciencia ¡desde cuando eres tan pervertida! ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas!

-¿Bella estas bien?

-Si…solo estoy un poco cansada. No he dormido mucho.

-Entonces nuestra primera parada en un café, para que no te duermas.

-¿Me vas a llevar a un Starbucks?-le dije divertida-Puede que viva en un pueblecito, pero allí también conocemos esas modernidades.

-Te llevo a un sitio donde mi madre solía llevarnos cuando éramos más pequeños. –Lo mire extrañada y a el o le hizo ni falta preguntarme-Antes de que Alice convirtiera este día en el día de las compras oficial de navidades, mis padres nos solían traer para que disfrutáramos de la navidad en NY. Los escaparates, espectáculos, la nieve en el parque, patinar…ya sabes todo eso. Hacen el mejor café de la ciudad, te despejara la mente. Además quiero que estés despejada toda la noche…

_¿Perdón?_

-Ya sabes, esta noche Alice nos hará probarnos los trajes y vestidos…

-Oh…supongo que nos lo merecemos. Por escaparnos y eso…Se vengara.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?-Abrí la puerta del café y la dejo abierta para que yo pasara.

Fui a entrar y me detuve a su lado-Nunca me arrepentiré.

**Flash back**

Después de colgar el último adorno, Esme saco su cámara y nos mando colocarnos para hacernos algunas fotos. El árbol había quedado increíble. Tenían muchas más figuritas de las que hubiera imaginado. Después de hacer una guerra con spray de serpentinas y las fotos nos sentamos para disfrutar del chocolate. Era agradable esta así.

-Bueno chicos a llegado el momento.-Esme se levanto del abrazo de Carlisle y camino hasta la mesita de café. Cogió la urna que había visto antes y la cogió con ambas manos. Me sonrió y se dirigió directamente hacia mi-Bella no estás obligada a participar si no quieres. Solo porque mis hijos te lo digan.

-No está bien…Quiero hacerlo.

-Bueno pues serás la primera-Me puso la urna delante y cogí uno de los papelitos de arriba-Ahora explicaremos las reglas para que Bella las sepa-El siguiente en coger fue Carlisle y después Edward-Los regalos serán hechos por nosotros mismos. No tienen que ser la quinta maravilla, No vale comprar la manualidad, pero si el material-Emmett cogió el suyo y Rosalie después-No vale cambiar de persona-Elizabeth cogió uno de los últimos y Esme cogió la ultima.-Los entregaremos después del baile del hospital. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si-respondimos todos. Cada uno abrió su papelito y miro el nombre que le había tocado. Algunos sonrieron contentos, en especial Emmett, Esme y Alice. Edward, Carlisle y Elizabeth tenían la misma cara de póker.

Abrí mi mano y cogí el papelito rezando para que, tocase quien me tocase, fuese benévolo. En el papelito solo figuraba un nombre:

Edward

Levante la mirada contenta y mi mirada se cruzo con la de Esme, que me miraba intrigada. Me lanzo una pequeña sonrisita y juraría que hasta me guiño un ojo…

_Esme había…_

No quería ni preguntármelo…

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bien, ¡he vuelto! Aunque estoy de exámenes hare lo que pueda por seguir con la historia, como prometí. Gracias a todos/as por vuestras hermosas palabras e increíbles ánimos…enserio sois los/as mejores. Me habéis ayudado mucho. Cada review me ha sacado una sonrisa en un momento en el que las necesitaba de verdad. Gracias por seguir ahí y por vuestra enorme paciencia y comprensión.**

**Gracias por cada reviews, emails y mp que me habéis mandado.**

**¡¡Gracias!!**

**Siley Masen**


	39. Verdades a medias

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**38.-Verdades a medias**

Emmett comenzó a caminar decidido hacia el final de la calle. Yo mire a Edward, que miraba a su hermano curioso.

-Me gustaría saber qué es lo que le corre tanta prisa.-susurro para más para el que para mí. Se giro resuelto y me sonrió- Bueno, empecemos la visita. ¿Qué quieres visitar primero?

Suspire abochornada. NY había sido siempre una de mis ciudades favoritas. Me sentía como una niña con zapatos nuevos. Primero bebimos un café en aquella pequeña pero perfecta cafetería. Tenía decoración rustica con un aire de Francia en los años de hierro forjado con forma de rosales, mesas con perfectos dibujos tallados, las sillas forradas con telas de cuadros. Incluso tenía posters de películas antiguas.

Tenía, en una de las paredes, un dibujo que me hubiera parecido real de lo bien que estaba pintado. Era una ventana, de la que se veía un hermoso atardecer con la torre Eiffel en el fondo.

Después de salir fuimos a ver el parque central park. Estaba mucho más hermoso de lo que jamás me había imaginado e mi mente. Aunque lo cubría un manto blanco, la gente paseaba tranquila por los caminos helados. Los niños estaban en las trincheras haciendo una guerra de bolas de nieve.

-Esto es precioso-le dije a Edward, que caminaba a mi lado. Habíamos estado hablando de…todo. Era fácil hablar con él. No coincidíamos en todo, pero era agradable discutir con él.

-¿Sabes? Al principio solo veníamos a pasar el día aquí, con nuestros padres. Simplemente para pasear y pasar un rato juntos. Esme solía decirnos que esta ciudad era mágica en Navidades. Pero luego Alice cambio nuestros planes. Y nos dejamos llevar por ella.

-¿Os dejasteis?

-Ella no es fácil de convencer. Si una idea se le mete en la cabeza…

-Si. Es un poco terca. Sera cosa de familia-le dije sonriendo. Trato de no reírse de mi idea y se detuvo a un lado del camino. Di un par de pasos y después me detuve.

-Eso dice mi madre.

Seguimos nuestro paseo por las calles más famosas, y ahora mas llenas de la ciudad. La gente corría de una tienda a otra con un montón de bolsas en sus manos, terminando sus compras navideñas.

-Dijiste que esta vez si quería molestar me fuese de tu sueño-me dijo mientras yo miraba embobada los adornos que colgaban de las farolas, como si fueran la quinta maravilla del mundo. Aunque eran realmente preciosas.

-¿Perdona?

-Esta mañana, cuando te e ido a despertar me has dicho eso.-Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y evito mirarme, aunque estaba claro que era para no empezar a reírse.

-No es verdad

Primera técnica de despiste: Hazte la tonta, aunque el tenia toda la razón.

-Si que lo es. De echo tus palabras exactas han sido: "Este es mi sueño, si esta vez-remarco- quieres molestar vete al de Tanya".En esa frase se da por echo que ya e formado parte de tus sueños antes.

-Sigue soñando Cullen-Empecé a caminar mas rápido dejándolo a mi espalda, para que no viera que me estaba sonrojando.

Segunda técnica: Evitación.

-Seguiré soñando si así sigo apareciendo en tus sueños. Puedes correr pero no mentir.-me grito y varias personas de la calle se giraron hacia nosotros dos- Te estás poniendo más roja que uno de esos farolillos de navidad.-Estaba divirtiéndose con esto, lo estaba disfrutando Corrió hasta ponerse a mi lado.

-Estaba dormida, no sabia lo que decía.

-Bella se distinguir cuando una persona esta dormida o despierta. Además te e visto dormida y no…

Me detuve en seco y me gire para verlo, asombradísima.

-¡Perdón! ¡Cuando me has visto!-Comencé a caminar hacia el amenazante y el solo podía reír mientras se iba alejando de mi, sin darme la espalda.

-Bella no es para tanto. De hecho es divertido y muy dulce-

-¡Cállate! ¡Cuando as estado espiándome mientras dormía! ¡Que oíste!-Era la vergüenza la que hablaba tan enfadada, no yo. Renée solía decirme que hablaba por los codos mientras dormía. A veces de cosas sin sentido, pero otras con bastante mas sentido. Decía que por los días, podía engañarla con mis mentirijillas, pero no por las noches.

-Bella te recuerdo que dormiste en mi habitación la noche del…-pareció medir sus palabras y me miro algo mas serio-baile del internado. ¿Dormí a tu lado recuerdas?

Tenía razón. Lo había olvidado por completo. Mi mente intentaba borrar todo lo que se refería a esa noche.

-Yo…lo olvide. Lo siento-ahora me sentía doblemente avergonzada por haber pensado que el seria capaz de espiarme a las noches.

**EPOV**

Definitivamente tenía buenos reflejos. Bella casi me descubre por mi enorme bocaza. Pero no lo podía evitar. Me sentía cómodo hablando con ella, no importaba el tema, no me hacia falta ni medir mis palabras, por que sabia que ella no me lo iba a reprochar.

Me sentí algo culpable, pero al menos no le había mentido del todo. Esa noche en que durmió en mi dormitorio la oí murmurar, pero no llegue a entender nada.

Pero las pasadas noches habían sido distintas. La noche que la encontré en el piano parecía muy triste por algo, aunque no quise interrogarla.

Nuestros comienzos no habían sido los más adecuados, así que no quería fastidiar esta oportunidad que tenia de conocerla mas a fondo preguntándole directamente que era lo que le ocurría. Yo quería que ella misma me lo contase, cuando estuviera lista para confiar en mí. Esa noche sufrió un ataque, y no solo las consecuencias iban a ser físicas. Las cicatrices y los golpes desaparecerían con el tiempo. Había sido herida por la persona que decía sentir algo por ella, que decía quererla. Eso debió de minar la confianza en si misma y en su capacidad de confiar en las personas. Si la empujaba a que me lo contara, solo conseguiría que no confiara en mí, nunca.

Pero no me costo mucho adivinar por que se sentía tan melancólica. Después de acompañarla a su dormitorio me fui al mío, que estaba justo enfrente. Me fui a la ducha directamente. El entrenador me dijo que hasta que no supiera que era lo que me hacia tener manos de mantequilla y la mente de una cucaracha, no volviera a los entrenamientos. No tenia que pensarlo mucho.

Era la preocupación.

Cuando Alice me dijo su plan para llevar a Bella a casa en navidad sin que ella lo supiera, me pareció una idea genial. No pude negarme a ayudarla. La preocupación por Bella me ataba de pies y manos y no podía pensar en otra cosa. Tenia miedo de que la hicieran daño o que ella hiciera alguna locura. Así que cogí un avión ese mismo día y volví a mi hogar.

Llevaba las llaves de casa así que entre en silencio y deje las maletas en el suelo. Aun era muy pronto y no había nadie despierto. Aspire profundamente el aroma de mi hogar y estaba seguro de que podía distinguir el olor de los oleos de mi padre y los pasteles de mi madre.

Cuando me disponía a subir a mi dormitorio a recuperar horas de sueño oí mi piano. Y era raro ya que yo era el único que solía tocarlo aparte de mi abuela. Pero ella aun no había llegado. Y allí estaba ella. Y mi mente se centro solo en ella, olvidándome del resto de las cosas.

Cuando Salí de la ducha me di cuenta de qué me había dejado las maletas abajo, así que me puse los pantalones de mi pijama y Salí al pasillo.

Baje las recogí y volví a subir, pero esta vez oí algo. Venia de la habitación de Bella. Camine despacio y pegue mi oreja a su puerta. Parecían sollozos.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y asome mi rostro. Bella se revolvía en su cama de forma violenta. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-No…Déjame…no me hagas daño-decía con voz atemorizada-Por favor déjalo…-rogaba-Edward ayúdame…

Camine hasta ella y me senté en la cama. No sabía como actuar ante esto. No quería hacerle daño ni que le diera un ataque.

-Bella-trate de llamarla, pero estaba profundamente dormida-Bella, es solo un sueño. Tranquila.-Me acerque más aun a su rostro pero no respondía. Empezaba a asustarme.

-Bella-Lleve mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie. Sus movimientos se tranquilizaron y dejo de murmurar-Todo esta bien, no te preocupes. No dejare que te pase nada.

-Ed-w-…ard-decía en sus sueños.-No…tu no…vayas…

-Estaré aquí contigo, Te lo prometo.

Y me quede con ella parte de la noche. cogí una de sus manos entre las mías y la acaricie. No volvió a decir nada durante toda la noche. Cuando llego el amanecer me marche. No sabia si ella se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido a noche, no quería que se asustara. Lo mas seguro es que acabase pensando que era un mirón pervertido o algo así.

Así que me levante de la cama, le di un beso en la frente y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Mire a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarme de que no había nadie y Salí.

Y casualidades de la vida, mi madre subía en ese mismo momento por las escaleras y me vio cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

-¡Edward!-Me dijo alegremente mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba con fuerza.- ¿Cuando as llegado? ¡No te esperábamos hasta dentro de unos días!

-Os echaba de menos mama.

-Y nosotros a ti cielo. Pero que haces a estas hor…-me miro de arriba abajo y acto seguido miro la puerta de la que había salido. Me miro suspicaz y puso cara de inocente. Tenia la misma expresión que Alice el día que quería que la llevase de compras.- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

No sabía a que se refería hasta que me di cuenta de la situación. Era muy temprano aun, solo llevaba los pantalones de mi pijama estaba saliendo de la habitación de Bella.

-Mama, no. Sea lo que sea lo que estas pensando no es eso.- comencé a negar con la cabeza con rapidez.

-Ya…-dijo divertida viéndome elucubrar.-Edward yo también tuve 17 años y las hormonas alteradas.

-Mama, no me hagas tener esa imagen mental en mi cabeza por favor.-Solo imaginármelo…Uf- Solo…estaba explicándole…los deberes de francés. Ya esta.-Genial Edward…

-Edward, cielo son las 7 de la mañana. Vete a vestirte antes de que te resfríes. Si tu hermano sale ahora mismo y te ve así saliendo de la habitación de Bella te golpeara y no quiero que rompáis mi mobiliario otra vez.

-Esta bien-Esme y Carlisle siempre nos habían dado bastante libertad en lo que ellos llamaban _'nuestra vida privada' _No pedían explicaciones ni detalles, solo que fuésemos consecuentes y precavidos con nuestros actos. Aunque a mi madre le encantaba cotillear lo que ocurría de las puertas de nuestro dormitorio para adentro. Yo sabia que no lo hacia de cotilla, sino que lo hacia por que se porque se preocupaba por nosotros.

- ciel, ¿des savantes que tu mens fatal?-me dijo con un acento perfecto

- Si. Merci iltète. Je t'aime.-le dije sin poder evitarlo riéndome.

- J'à toi aussi.-me contestó mi madre sonriendo dulcemente mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia la habitación de la abuela.

**BPOV**

Después de esta pequeña riña no volvimos a hablar mientras caminábamos hasta donde habíamos quedado con Emmett. Miraba a Edward de reojo. Parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras caminábamos hasta el punto de encuentro.

-Hola Emmett-le dije mientras nos acercábamos a él para atraer su atención. Pero tenía la misma cara que Edward, aunque parecía algo mas asqueado-¿Todo bien?

-Si… ¿qué tal la visita?-Me pregunto levantándose de un salto y caminando hacia nosotros.

-Bien. Es una ciudad increíble.-Me paso un brazo por encima de mis hombros y me sonrió.

-Edward necesito secuestrarte a Bella un rato.-Pero Edward seguía ausente-Edward-le llamo más alto Emmett golpeándole con su manaza en el hombro.- ¿Que te tiene en la luna?

-Nada. Solo pensaba en algo.

-Ahora es mi turno de cuidar a Bella. Así que nos vemos aquí dentro de una hora.

-¿Cuidar?-les dije a ambos-¡No necesito que nadie me cuide y menos que os turnéis para ello!-Yo no era ninguna niña pequeña

Los hermanos Cullen se miraron asombrados y dijeron-Si ya claro…-Al unisonó.

-Yo tengo que ir a comprar un par de cosas.-Dijo Edward palmeándome en la cabeza-Pórtate bien-sonrió burlón

-Idiota…-se giro y se marcho a paso ligero.

-Bella necesito tu ayuda.-Me gire para mirar a Emmett sospechosa.-No me mires como si estuviera loco.

-No no…solo me has sorprendido. ¿En que necesitas ayuda?

-Antes prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.-Me dijo seriamente. Ahora que lo veía tan serio podía ver que se parecía mucho a su padre Carlisle. Tenía la misma expresión en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto te lo prometo.

-Vale…-Suspiro con fuerza y me miro seriamente.

-Vaya…debe de ser algo gordo. Nunca te había visto tan serio.

-Quiero pedirle a Rosalie que se case conmigo.-Dijo rápidamente como hacen los niños pequeños cuando confiesan algo malo. Lo dijo sin respirar ni una sola vez.

Me quede con la boca abierta, alucinada. Después que asimile la idea le sonreí y lo abrace.

-¡Es genial! ¡Estoy muy contenta por los dos!

-Pero tengo un problema. No encuentro el anillo perfecto para ella. Habré visto cientos por internet y por catalogo…pero ninguno me dice: "Comprame, no te dira que no si me compras"

-¿Así qué quieres que te ayude a buscar uno?

-Si…Esa era mi segunda razón principal para fugarme hoy de casa. La primera era escaparme de la loca de mi hermana.

-Está bien, aunque yo no entiendo mucho sobre joyas. Alice te seria de mayor utilidad que yo.

-No…Rosalie y Alice son como dos polos opuestos para mí. Rosalie puede parecer exuberante y materialista en algunos aspectos de su vida, pero ama la simpleza de las cosas. Y quiero un anillo que lo represente, aunque también quiero que le recuerde que la amo más que a nada en este mundo. Puede que jamás encuentre el perfecto para ella, pero quiero que sea el que mejor pueda.

-Supongo que cuando lo veas sabrás que es el adecuado.-le dije tratando de consolarlo. Parecía algo angustiado y estresado.

-Si…aunque hasta ahora mi búsqueda no me ha dado buen resultado. Tengo la esperanza de que me ayudes a cambiar eso.

-No sé cómo puedo hacerlo…pero vale. Vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar en busca de joyerías. En esta ciudad estaban algunos de los joyeros más famosos del mundo y algunas de las tiendas más exclusivas. Pero todos eran demasiado…'pijos' o 'comerciales' como decía Emmett.

Después de visitar unas 8 joyerías nos sentamos en un starbuck para entrar en calor y beber algo.

-Siento no haberte ayudado en nada Emmett.

-No te preocupes. A lo mejor es que yo soy muy perfeccionista y tengo demasiados requisitos. Quizás si busco por internet en…

-Tal vez no son tus requisitos lo que importan-me miro alzando una ceja-Quiero decir. Piensa en Rosalie. No se…En lo que le gusta. Tal vez su flor favorita, sabor de helado…

-Las rosas le encantan. Las rosas blancas.

- Comida favorita, una ciudad que adore, la canción que mas escucha, la época favorita…-Seguí enumerando mientras elevaba mis dedos como si estuviera contando.

-Los años 20.-me dijo resuelto mirándome con interés. Estaba interesado en mis ideas.-Los adora. Todo lo que tenga que ver. Los trajes, la historia, la música… Es algo que le encanta.

-Bueno es un punto de partida-Y en aquel momento fue como si una luz se encendiera en mi mente-Esta bien. Pensemos. Le gustan las rosas, cosas simples y los años 20…Tu quieres que sea una joya única…Creo que tengo una idea. -Cogí el café y me puse la chaqueta con prisas, como si no nos diéramos prisa se me iba a olvidar la idea.

-Vamos Emmett!-le urgí-¡Tenemos prisa!

Emmett no se lo pensó y empezó a vestirse con prisas. Los dos salimos del abarrotado café y nos quedamos quietos en la entrada.

-¿Se te ha ido la olla o se te ha subido la cafeína al cerebro?-me pregunto divertido al verme mirar a todos los lados.

-Espero que no- Lo agarre de la chaqueta y tire del hasta la calle principal.

Iba atenta mirando por todos los callejones. Sabía que había visto un lugar que nos podía servir en alguna de esas callejuelas mientras caminábamos de joyería en joyería.

-¡Ahí!-Le grite a Emmett emocionada al ver el pequeño cartel de la tienda. Corrí hasta la entrada y me gire para sonreír a Emmett, que tenía una extraña expresión de vacile en su rostro.

-Bella… ¿qué es esto? ¿Me as traído a una vieja tienda que se cae a pedazos? ¿Pretendes matarme? Si entramos ahí lo más seguro que se nos caiga encima.

De acuerdo. La tienda tenia mal aspecto por fuera. Parecía estar abandonada, pero salía luz de la puerta y se podía escuchar música proviniendo de dentro

-Es una tienda de antigüedades Emmett.-Me miro aun menos convencido que antes-Vamos-le dije rindiéndome-Lo has intentando a tu manera. Has buscado por todas las tiendas mas pijas de la ciudad. ¿Qué puedes perder?

-Tiempo y ganas-Me dijo ligero.

-Vamos-le ordene abriendo la puerta y entrando a la tienda. Sabía que Emmett no iba a dejarme sola, así que entre hasta adentro. Desde fuera parecía una tienda pequeña, pero por dentro era enorme. Tenía varias filas de estanterías repletas de objetos antiguos. Espadas, cascos de soldados, muñecas de porcelana, teteras, muebles, vasos y vasijas, planchas de plomo… Aquel lugar era el paraiso de cualquier coleccionista.

-Bella-me llamo Emmett por detrás-No te separes de mi ni un instante. Este lugar me da escalofríos.

-Eso es porque estas al lado de la puerta Emmett y entra aire. Vamos, este sitio parece interesante.

-Y diría que más bien repugnante y llenos de objetos inservibles.

-Yo no lo creo-Camine hasta la sección de libros y observe los títulos. Algunos estaban en otras lenguas y otros estaban simplemente destrozados. Me moví sin levantar la mirada de los libros y encontré el que buscaba.

-Orgullo y prejuicio… ¡2edicion! Le grite emocionada a Emmett que se había puesto un gorro de general y una boa rosa de bailarina. Me reí sin parar-¡Emmett quítate eso por favor!

-Pequeñaja deja de reírte.-Miro el libro entre mis manos y me sonrió-Con todas las cosas que podemos encontrar aquí… ¡y tú buscas un libro!

-Si…yo tenía un libro de orgullo y prejuicio…pero…-mire el libro con tristeza y lo volví a dejar en la balda-Desapareció.-Me volví hacia él y sonreí esperanzada-¿As encontrado lo que veníamos a buscar?

Negó son la cabeza-Vamos pues-le dije caminando hasta el final del pasillo. Me asome y encontré un pequeño mostrados de madera tallado en la esquina. Caminamos hasta allí, pero no había nadie.

-Siempre he querido golpear uno de estos-Emmett levanto la mano y golpeo un pequeño timbre, como los típicos que se encontraban en los antiguos hoteles.

-Vaya dos jóvenes clientes-una mujer muy mayor salió de la puerta de detrás del mostrador y se coloco las gafas.- ¿En qué os puedo ayudar?

-Me gustaría saber si tienen un cañón-dijo Emmett intentando parecer serio-Y también una gramola…-Le puse la mano en la boca y lo acalle antes de que la señora nos echase de su tienda por impertinentes.

-Buscamos joyas. En concreto un anillo que fuese hecho sobre los años 20.

-Mm…Extraña petición. Aunque creo que tengo algunos artículos. Esperen aquí.-Se giro y desapareció de nuevo por la puerta.

-Bella, esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Vamos. Además Edward nos estará esperando.

-Pues que espere.-La señora volvió con un maletín en sus manos.

-Imagino que querrán un anillo de compromiso ¿no?

-¿Como lo sabe?

-Soy vieja jovencito, no sorda. Os he oído mientras andabais por la tienda.

La señora quito el polvo de encima del maletín con la mano y lo abrió, dejando la tapa hacia nosotros, impidiéndonos ver. Después empezó a sacar pequeñas cajitas de joyería, descoloridas por el paso de los años.

-Bien…-dijo la señora quitando la maleta de la mesa. -Sírvanse ustedes mismos.

Emmett y yo empezamos a abrir las cajitas. Algunos eran demasiado extravagantes, otros demasiado anticuados. Otros parecían hechos de hojalata y otros directamente habían perdido la piedra que portaban.

Cuando abrimos la ultima caja Emmett suspiro rendido y me miro algo deprimido-A sido buen intento Bella.

-Emmett aun quedan cajas por este.

Emmett lo cogió sin levantar la vista de mi y lo abrió. Bajo la vista y fijo su mirada en el anillo.

Y se quedo en silencio.

Silencio

Silencio…

-Emmett-le llame. Pero seguía sin contestar. Eso era bueno. Hasta ahora lo único que habíamos conseguido había sido que despotricara de todos los anillos que habíamos visto- ¿Hemos acertado?

Emmett bajo la mirada hasta mi y pude ver como cambiada la expresión de su rostro, de deprimido a pura alegría.-¡Sí!-me grito mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

El se puso a saltar, pero conseguí coger la caja de entre sus manos para poder verlo.

Era un anillo de oro blanco, tenía un diamante en el centro y luego otros 4 pequeños diamantes a su alrededor. Todo el anillo parecía una rosa. Los pequeños diamantes habían sido tallados para que tuvieran forma de hojas y el diamante central, estaba rodeado de 4 pétalos de rosa de oro blanco.

-Fue un encargo de una familia rica de NY haya por los años esta su autentificación-Nos tendió un sobre con toda la documentación. Mientras yo admiraba el anillo Emmett ya había pagado por el.

Nos despedimos de la señora y salimos al callejón.

Empezamos a caminar hasta la salida del callejón cuando Emmett me agarro por detrás y empezó a darme vueltas sin parar.

-¡Bella gracias! ¡Eres un genio! ¡Bueno Genial! ¡Bueno quiero decir…Ya sabes! ¡Gracias gracias gracias gracias!-Me gritaba con cada vuelta.

-Emmett-le dije cuando paro y me soltó. La calle se movía, la gente caminaba por las paredes y la música retumbaba en mis oídos.

-¿Bella estas bien?-me dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi cintura con suavidad.

-Un poco mareada creo.

-Ven-Me subió a mi espalda y me saco del callejón. Me dolía la cabeza y todo me daba vueltas-Lo siento-me dijo divertido-Olvide que eres tan delicada.

-Emmett soy una persona no un astronauta. Casi me mandas a Júpiter con tanta vuelta.

-Tratare de recordarlo. Pero Bella enserio, te debo una.

-Puedes ir descontarlo de todas las que yo te debo. Todas las que me ha salvado en el internado.-Apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Llegáis muy tarde…-nos reprocho Edward cuando llegamos a la plaza donde habíamos quedado-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?-Edward se acerco a nosotros y me ayudo a bajarme de la espalda de Emmett. Al menos el suelo no se movía.- ¿Que ha pasado?

-Mmm…me tropecé-le dije intentando buscar una escusa mejor que la que Emmett me había mareado.-Emmett me ha ayudado.

Edward nos miraba a ambos como si buscase la verdad en nuestros rostros. Antes de que pudiera decir nada el teléfono de Emmett empezó a sonar. Lo saco y miro el remitente.

-Oh…estamos en un buen lio.-Dijo mirando el móvil, sin atrever a abrirlo.

Alice.

**¡¡Hola a todos!!**

**Admito que tenía que haber subido antes, pero no tenía inspiración, ni ganas ni nada. Esto a sido abandono total y lo siento mucho. Aceptare las patadas y todas las quejas que me queráis dar!**

**Subí un aviso, pero al parecer no lo subí en condiciones…Vale respecto al cap…en mi defensa voy a decir que no se francés, pero es que ni idea vamos. Así que por eso use un traductor. Pero claro este lo traduce tal cual, así que seguramente habré soltado una burrada enorme en esas 3 frases. Lo siento.**

**¡¡Si alguien sabré francés y me manda las 3 frases se lo agradecería muchísimo!! Así al menos lo podría corregir!**

**No voy a pedir Reviews…¡¡Que no me los merezco!!jeje**

**¡¡Hasta el siguiente cap!! ¡¡que espero sea pronto!!**

_Conversación de Edward y Esme_

_- Hijo, ¿sabias que mientes fatal?_

_-Si lo se. Gracias mama. Te quiero._

_-Yo a ti también._


	40. Pensamientos ocultos

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**39.-** **Sentimientos ocultos**

-¡Ni hablar cógele tu!-Emmett le lanzo el móvil a Edward, como si fuera una bomba. Edward lo cogió y volvió a lanzárselo.

-Ni hablar. Tu eres mayor, has vivido más tiempo.-Le dijo Edward devolviéndole el móvil.

-Tú eres su mellizo. No va a asesinarte.-Emmett volvió a lanzárselo a Edward.

-¡No pienso apostar mi vida en ello! No quiero morir joven. ¡Tú has vivido mucho mas tiempo!-Edward volvió a lanzárselo.

-¡Mas años! ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Cógele tú!

-¡Ni hablar es tu móvil! ¡Te ha llamado a ti!

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Seguro que tú lo tienes apagado!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras el móvil seguía sonando. Los dos giraron su rostro y me miraron. Quizás el ser hermanos los hacia pensar al mismo tiempo las mismas cosas…

-Oh no-les dije mientras llevaba las manos a mi espalda para evitar que me pasaran el móvil.-Ni hablar.

-Bella por favor. A ti no te hará nada.- Decía Emmett sonriendo complacido por la idea.

-Nooo…solo me torturará con un make over ¡o algo peor!-la gente de nuestro alrededor nos miraban confusos ante tantos gritos de terror.

-Por favor Bella-me rogo Edward caminando hacia mí con el móvil en la mano-Hazlo por mí. Por nosotros-corrigió rápidamente-Alice nos torturara a nosotros mucho más que a ti. Por favor.-Me cogió del brazo y me coloco el móvil en la mano.

-Esto no es justo-le dije mirando a aquellos ojos verdes. Aunque no se daba cuenta…había encontrado mi talón de Aquiles.

-Te prometo que hare lo que sea para ayudarte cuando Alice se vengue.-me juro con una mano en el corazón mientras que, con la otra, sostenía el móvil-Por favor sálvanos.

Me parecía increíble la escena que estaba viviendo. Emmett, que se asemejaba a un enorme oso y Edward, capitán del equipo de Rugby estaban pidiéndome que los salvara de su hermanita pequeña, la cual a duras penas les llegaba a la altura de sus hombros.

Cogí el móvil y lo abrí sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Edward.

-¡EMMETT CYODORE CULLEN! ¡Donde demonios os habéis metido! ¡Donde esta Bella! ¡Esta Edward ahí!-Alice estaba enfurecida. Gritaba tan alto que tuve que apartar el móvil de mi oído.

-¡Alice para deja de gritarme!

-¿Bella? ¡Lo sabia! ¿¡Os habéis juntado para fugaros de mí!? ¡Bella! –me grito llena de reproche.

-¡Alice tranquilízate! ¡Estoy sola aquí!-Edward suspiro aliviado y me sonrió. Pude leer en sus labios que me estaban dando las gracias.

-¿Entonces que haces con el móvil de mi hermano? –me pregunto suspicaz.

-Se lo pedí esta mañana. Al igual que las llaves de su coche-Dos pájaros de un tiro…

-¿Alguna razón por la que quisieras salir de casa a las 7 de la mañana?-pregunto irónica. Sabía de sobra que no se estaba creyendo una sola palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Necesitaba… pensar. Necesitaba que me diera un poco el aire… Después me acorde de que hoy era el día de salir de compras. Perdóname. Igual sé que me vas a comprar un vestido hermoso.

-No trates de adularme…-dijo con voz dura…-Vas a conseguir que acabe perdonándote.-…para acabar la frase con su dulce voz.

-¿Lo estoy consiguiendo?

-Más o menos. Te perdonare a ti si…me cuentas después que tal te ha ido con mi hermanito…

-Alice estoy sola, enserio.

-Ya…-se la oía divertida.-Estoy segura de que estas pasando un mal rato con el…en NY…los dos solos…-No hizo ni caso de mis patéticas excusas.

-Deja de imaginar cosas raras Alice.

-Me voy. Ya tengo todos los conjuntos. Diles a mis hermanos que esta se la guardo y que me vengare. Os quiero en casa a las 8 de la tarde en punto o iré ¡y os traeré de los pelos!

Cerré el móvil y me gire para encarar a los hermanos. Los dos me miraban expectantes y yo solo pude reírme de sus expresiones.

-¿Cómo de malo va a ser el castigo? Por favor Bella, dímelo ahora para que me vaya haciendo una idea-Me decía Emmett muy teatralmente mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos.

-Ha dicho que o estamos en Boston a las 8 en punto o que ella vendrá a buscarnos.

Los dos miraron rápido sus relojes y se miraron entre ambos. Sus movimientos parecían sincronizados.

-Hora de irnos.-Dijeron sin más preámbulos. Se giraron y comenzaron a caminar hasta el coche como autómatas. Yo me quede estática en el sitio. ¿De verdad que le temían tanto a Alice? Parecía algo imposible de creer.

Cuando me di cuenta de que ellos iban andando y yo me mantenía estática, mi cerebro mando la orden y mis piernas comenzaron a moverse. Miraba hacia todos los lados, intentando memorizar todo lo que pudiera de esta hermosa ciudad. Realmente era como me la había imaginado, e incluso mejor.

Miraba las guirnaldas colgadas de las farolas, los coloridos escaparates…

Y entonces fue cuando me caí. No, más bien me tiraron. Sentí como alguien me golpeaba en mi hombro con extremada fuerza (Aunque no hacía falta mucho para tirarme) y me caí al suelo. Levante la vista pero la persona que había sido no se había parado ni un segundo para ayudarme. Lo mire atentamente cuando me di cuenta de que me era familiar.

-Bella. ¿Por qué estas en el suelo?-Edward me tendió la mano y me ayudo a levantarme-¿Estás bien? ¿Tropezaste?

-No-le susurre sin mirarle. Mi mirada se mantenía en la espalda de aquel hombre que se alejaba. Giro su rostro…no era posible.-Oh dios mío-dije completamente aterrada.

**EPOV**

Miraba a Bella, pero ella miraba hacia al final de la abarrotada calle. Seguí su mirada…pero no vi ningún rostro conocido. Pensé que tal vez se había cruzado con algún conocido.

Volví mi mirada a ella y vi que se estaba poniendo pálida. Me alerte de inmediato.

-Bella-la llame, pero seguía mirando al mismo lejano punto.-Bella-le dije más alto cogiéndola del brazo con suavidad. Fue entonces cuando note que temblaba.- ¡Bella que pasa!-la cogí de los brazos y me puse delante de ella. Baje mi rostro hasta ponerlo a su altura. Sus ojos seguían fijos en aquel lugar, que ya no podía ver porque me había colocado justo delante. Después de unos instantes eternos fijo su mirada en mí y suspiro.

-Bella que pasa…pareces asustada.

-No es posible-se susurraba para sí misma, mientras sacudía la cabeza-Estoy volviéndome loca...-se susurro a sí misma.

-Cuéntame que pasa. Que has visto-le dije poniendo mi mano sobre su mejilla, como hice para calmarla cuando tuvo pesadillas. Ella negó con la cabeza y se aparto de mi mano.

-Vámonos por favor. Emmett y Alice nos esperan-Iba a replicarle, pero ella alzo la mano y me detuvo-Edward, por favor vamos. Solo…vámonos de aquí.

Me dolía que no confiara en mí. Supongo que el tiempo haría que eso cambiara…pero me dolía en lo más profundo de mí ser.

**BPOV**

Edward me miro derrotado. Parecía triste por algo. ¿Acaso el también lo había visto? A lo mejor no había sido parte de mi imaginación y el también lo había visto.

Pero no me dijo nada más. Sin soltarme ni un momento nos dirigimos al coche y nos montamos. Emmett hizo rugir el todoterreno y se metió de lleno en la abarrotada carretera de vuelta a Boston.

**En la mansión Cullen…**

El viaje fue eterno. Solo Emmett hablaba. Edward mantenía su mirada puesta en los extensos paisajes que teníamos a nuestro alrededor. Solo asentía con la cabeza cuando Emmett le preguntaba algo.

No sabía qué era lo que le preocupaba. Pero me moría de ganas de saberlo. Me mataba verlo tan preocupado. Algo atormentaba su mente. Y lastima…yo no sabía leer mentes.

Cuando por fin llegamos a Boston y a la mansión, Edward salió del coche antes de que Emmett hubiera apagado siquiera el motor.

-¡Ya era hora!-Alice nos esperaba dentro. El salón estaba lleno de bolsas y cajas, donde supuse estaban todos los trajes para la noche de mañana.- ¿Edward?-Fue el primero que entro y saludo con la mano mientras caminaba directamente hasta las escaleras.

Alice se quedo mirando hacia la escalera con expresión preocupada. Siempre me había parecido que Alice era buena calando a la gente, en especial a sus hermanos. Sabía exactamente que algo iba mal solo con mirar sus rostros.

-Edward…-susurro cuando paso a su lado sin mirarla. Se giro y nos miro- ¿A pasado algo?

-No-dijo Emmett muy seguro de sí mismo-Todo ha ido bien. Mejor que bien, ¿verdad Bella?-Me guiño un ojo y se llevo la mano al corazón. Justo al mismo bolsillo donde había guardado el anillo para su futura prometida

-¿Que me escondes Emmett?-le dijo Alice con voz recelosa.

-Te enteraras al mismo tiempo que el resto. Mañana a la noche-Se giro y siguió el mismo camino que su hermano escaleras arriba.

Alice abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no le salieron las palabras. Con un gesto frustrado por los comportamientos de Edward y Emmett se giro hacia mí. Pero su expresión no se aligero, sino que se hizo mas marcada.

-Bella tienes esa expresión… ¿qué te preocupa?

-Yo…nada Alice. Simplemente estoy cansada.

-Mas te vale que pienses una escusa mejor para cuando suba para que te pruebes esa increíble obra de arte que te he comprado. ¡Ahora sube y dúchate!-me ordeno con voz de sargento.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio. Abrí la puerta pero no pude evitar quedarme mirando la puerta de Edward. Podía ir y preguntarle que le pasaba.

Pero Alice se me adelanto. Llevaba una bolsa con una enorme caja dentro y llamo a la puerta de Edward. Sin esperar respuesta entro y cerró a su espalda.

Genial…así que la tortura iba a ser de uno en uno…Me gire y camine hacia la enorme cama en la que me tire sin pensarlo. Era como estar en una nube. Aunque el estar encima de la nube no me quitaba la preocupación de mi mente.

¿Qué o quién era realmente la persona que había visto?

**EPOV**

-Alice ¿puedes dejarme para el ultimo?-le dije mientras caminaba hacia mí con un traje nuevo en la bolsa.-No estoy muy de ánimos ahora mismo.

-Lo sé. Este es el de Emmett. Yo quería hablar contigo.-Se sentó en mi cama y cruzo sus piernas.-Emmett me ha dicho que el viaje ha ido bien, pero me parece que tú tienes otra opinión.

-No es verdad. El día a estado genial-le dije mientras caminaba hasta el armario para buscar el pijama y una toalla limpia-Incluso se me ha ocurrido que regalarle a mi amigo invisible.

-Edward a mi no puedes esconderme nada y lo sabes.-Dijo muy segura de sí misma.

-No te escondo nada.

-¿Seguro?-Asentí con seguridad-Vale…de acuerdo...-se levanto resuelta y camino hasta la puerta.-Cuando aceptes lo que sientes y quieras hablar con alguien, estaré aquí para ti.

Iba a abrir la puerta pero la detuve- ¿Sentir? ¿Sentir el que?

-Vamos Edward, eres la persona más trasparente que conozco. Te conozco mejor que a ti mismo.

-¿A si?-Le dije divertido por la observación.

-Sí. Todos tus pensamientos y preocupaciones giran alrededor de mi amiga ¿verdad?

-No…yo-sus palabras me habían descolocado por completo-Yo…Bella es solo…

-¿Como sabias que me refería a Bella y no a ninguna otra amiga?-me dijo divertida mientras me pellizcaba la mejilla.

_Mierda…ay me había pillado._

-Suéltalo. Te hará sentir mejor.-me dijo resuelta mientras caminaba hasta mi cama y se volvía a sentar. Palmeo el sitio a su lado y resignado camine hacia ella y me deje caer a su lado como un niño que busca alivio.

-Vale…No sé qué decirte-me miro levantando la ceja incrédula-Alice es la verdad. Ella es una amiga y me preocupo por ella. Tan simple como eso.

-Pero…

-Me duele que no confié en mí ¿Vale? Es como si cada vez que quisiera acercarme a ella levantar un muro a su alrededor…Me rechaza siempre que trato de ayudarla.

-Edward yo…sé que es difícil. Pero no todos somos iguales. Nosotros solo conocemos la Bella que ella nos deja conocer. Pero…ella mostrara su interior poco a poco. Lo sé. Lo está haciendo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Es como si algo la retuviera…Como si no la dejara mostrarse realmente como es.

-Ella necesitara tiempo Edward…la pregunta es… ¿estás tú dispuesto a esperar a que ella decida hacerlo?

-Si-respondí al instante-Lo hare.

-Pues eso dice mucho de lo que sientes por ella.-Iba a replicarla pero ella siguió hablando-Solo piensa en ello Edward.-Se levanto y camino hasta la enorme caja blanca para cogerla con sus pequeños bracitos.-Voy a despegar a Rosalie y Emmett para que se pruebe el traje.

Camino hasta la puerta como si tal cosa. Acababa de dejarme la mente completamente desbaratada…y ella estaba tan resuelta.

-Gracias Ali.

-Siempre dispuesta a escucharte, aunque seas un completo idiota.

-¿Idiota? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya lo descubrirás tu mismo.

Y salió de mi dormitorio.

Genial…ahora estaba más enredado de lo que estaba antes.

¿Enterarme de lo que sentía por ella? Yo me preocupaba por ella. Era mi amiga, la mejor amiga de mi hermana, la pequeña protegida de mi hermano… ¿Que más tenía que pensar? Su bienestar era lo que más me importaba.

Una imagen vino a mi mente. La noche del "Cine" en su dormitorio. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de que la miraba a ella y no a la película. Era….guapa. Su pelo ondulado caía enmarcando su perfecto y fino rostro. Estaba frunciendo el ceño, como si eso la ayudara a concentrarse mejor.

Y volvía a tener esa sensación en su pecho. Últimamente esa sensación lo acompañaba siempre. Me lleve la mano al pecho…tal vez era esto lo que se refería Alice. Lo sentía más a menudo desde que había vuelto a casa

La sensación era cálida, pero helada la vez. Le hacía sentir fuerte, lleno de energía como si la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, pero también le hacía sentirme vulnerable, como si una sola palabra pudiera herirlo. Jamás se había sentido así…pero no entendía por qué Alice le decía que era idiota. ¿Estaría relacionado?

_Pero que imbécil eres tío…_

**BPOV**

Iba a darme un largo baño para desentumecerme del frio exterior…pero no pude hacerlo. Aquel cuarto de baño era como una nave extraterrestre, tenía demasiados botones. Pulse todos los que encontré, pero ninguno hizo que saliera agua para llenar la bañera. Me daba algo de vergüenza admitirlo…pero necesitaba ayuda.

Alice. Ella estaba en la habitación de Edward. Podía pedirle ayuda y de paso hablar con Edward

_Te mueres de ganas de verle_

No…yo solo quiero saber si está bien

_Lo que sea… Solo espero que no lleve camiseta puesta._

Sacudí la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de mi conciencia. Salí del baño y fui hasta la puerta. Iba a llamar cuando oí mi nombre viniendo de dentro.

Vale, se que estuvo mal espiar de esa manera, pero no pude evitarlo. Acerque la oreja y contuve la respiración. Solo conseguía oír fragmentos de la conversación.

"Me duele que no confié en mi. Es como si cada vez que quisiera acercarme a ella levantar un muro a su alrededor…Me rechaza siempre que trato de ayudarla…Edward yo…sé que es difícil…Nosotros solo conocemos la Bella... Pero…ella mostrara su interior poco a poco…"

Me quede allí quieta… ¿realmente estaba haciendo eso? No me había dado cuenta…de que los estaba haciendo daño. De que eso dañaba a Edward…

Volví a mi dormitorio y me senté sobre la cama.

Me sentía vacía por dentro. Siempre me sentía así cuando me encontraba sola. Cuando estaba rodeada de más gente el sentimiento que me sofocaba el pecho ennudecía…pero volvía. Siempre volvía. Me hacía sentir tan sola…me a veces podía sentir pinchazos en el pecho.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Sabía que eso no era bueno, pero siempre se había sentido así. Ya estaba acostumbrada…la sola idea de cambiarlo le parecía inútil.

Tal vez…la vida me estaba dando otra oportunidad y no estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Seguía haciendo las mismas cosas antes de…antes de que todo cambiara. Seguía siendo la Bella de James. Esa misma que era despiadada y desconfiada…no quería ser ella nunca más, no quería volver a serlo.

Pero no era tan fácil cambiar. En su interior sabia que debía hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo. Ya no recordaba cómo ser ella misma. Había perdido su identidad, su voz… ¿cómo recuperarla?

_Poco a poco. _

Fue hasta el escritorio y busco lo que la ayudaría a liberarse.

Estaba escribiendo cuando Alice apareció en el dormitorio con una caja azul esmeralda.

-Bella.-Me llamo para atraer mi atención.- ¿Ya estás haciendo deberes? quedamos en que los haríamos juntas antes de volver al internado.

-No…solo estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer-Ante tal frase Alice la miro con expresión interrogante-Es el regalo para mi amigo invisible. ¿Tú ya lo has hecho?

-Sí. La verdad es que lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho.

-Como sabias quien te iba a tocar.

-La verdad Bella…es que veo el futuro.-Dijo como si tal cosa.

-¿Enserio Alice?-le dije divertida ante su temple de seriedad.

-Sí. Se dé cosas antes de que pasen.

-¿Debería preocuparme de que mi mejor amiga sea medio bruja?

-Depende de lo que consiga ver. De momento se que quien es tu amigo invisible…es Edward ¿No?

La mire intentando parecer neutra, para que no consiguiera ver en mi expresión que ella tenía razón.

- ¿Por qué lo piensas?

-No lo pienso. Soñé con ello. Con lo que sueñe siempre ocurre ¿Me equivoco?-Me pregunto divertida.

-¿Cuando llega Jasper?-le pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Mañana a la tarde. También le he comprado una camisa y la corbata a juego con mi traje. Estará perfecto.

-¿Así que Rosalie irá a juego con Emmett?-adivine.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y yo soy la ovejita descarriada del grupo?-Le pregunte tratando de adivinar.

-No…Creo que ya encontraremos a alguien no te preocupes.-Iba a preguntarle qué era lo que escondía detrás de esas palabras tan bien elegidas, pero ella fue más rápida-Vamos a probarte el vestido.

Iba a protestar, pero me había fugado de ella todo el día. Me parecía justo callarme y dejar que ella disfrutara de su momento conmigo. Nunca lo reconocería delante de ella, pero me gustaba verla feliz cuando me veía admirar sus nuevas compras. Me gustaba ir de compras con ella. Me hacía sentir una más. Sentía que era lo correcto, que debía hacer.

-Alice, es azul.-le dije resaltando lo evidente.

-Si lo sé. Sé que te encanta el negro…pero pensé que te vendría bien un poco de alegría…aunque si no te gusta podemos buscar algún otro vestido que…

-No…no quiero otro vestido. Me encanta…es solo que nunca había llevado algo tan colorido.

-¿Enserio?-me dijo con un susurro emotivo.- ¡Sabia que te encantaría! Además este color te favorecerá.

-No sé cómo. Sé que eres buena, pero es un baile…Estoy segura de que la gente va de punta en blanco. Y yo no encajare ahí.

-Por supuesto que lo harás. Si cuando bajes la escalinata no te miran por lo menos 20 personas te prometo que no te llevare de compras en una semana entera.

-Hecho.-Le dije sin dudarlo. Jamás conseguiría atraer esa atención a menos de que llevara un traje de color amarillo fluorescente.

Alice no me dejo mirarme al espejo, porque decía que quería que me viera con el conjunto completo. Casi me caigo desmayada cuando vi los zapatos. No tenían tanto tacón como los suyos, pero para mí eso iba a ser una trampa mortal.

Cuando, después de mirarme de todos los ángulos y vistas posibles, me dio el visto bueno, me quite el vestido y me metí al baño que Alice muy amablemente me había preparado.

Después de una hora de relajante bañera me envolví en una toalla y me tumbe en la cama. Me quede dormida al instante, aun con mis incoherentes pensamientos.

El día siguiente fue una autentica locura. Alice me despertó a las 7 de la mañana para empezar a prepararnos…yo no podía creer como era posible que tuviera tanta energía. Tenía que haber cerrado la puerta, aunque estaba segura de que Alice habría entrado por la ventana haciendo rappel si era necesario.

Rosalie estaba junto a Esme en la cocina, bebiendo un café bien cargado. Me senté junto a ellas sin decir ni una palabra y me serví otro café. Poco a poco el resto de los Cullen se unieron a nosotras.

Emmett y Edward aparecieron sudorosos por la puerta de la cocina. Todas las mañanas iban a correr, aun cuando hacia tantísimo frio. El apareció mas tarde y no tenia precisamente buen aspecto. Parecía agotado y estaba ojeroso.

-Papa tienes una pinta horrible-le dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Si…he tenido que volver de mis vacaciones antes ya que no hay suficientes médicos para las fiestas.

-Carlisle debes cuidarte o enfermaras-Le decía Esme con tono protector pero también imperativo.

-Creí que era el único medico de la familia-Dijo con tono burlón-Voy a acostarme un rato antes de comer. Se giro y se dirigió hacia la escalera, rumbo al segundo piso de la mansión.

Después de desayunar Alice preparo su habitación de tal manera que me sentí como en un salón de belleza. Había sillas, planchas, productos para el cabella, maquillaje e incluso una máquina de rayos uva portátil.

-Dijiste que me salvarías fuera cual fuera el castigo-Le dije a Edward mientras nos sentábamos en el salón a esperar que Alice lo tuviera todo listo.

-Por mucho que lo quisiera no podría salvarte de la sesión de belleza…además…

-¿Qué?

-Nada

**EPOV**

Como iba a decirle que estaba deseando que Alice la preparada como en el baile del internado, porque la dejaba aun más hermosa (si es que eso era posible)de lo que ya era?

_¿Acabas de decir hermosa?_

-Si…supongo que sí.-dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

-¿El qué?

-Lo siento Bella, pero no puedo salvarte de Alice esta vez. Pero te prometo que te devolveré el favor.

-¡Bella te estamos esperando para cerrar la puerta!-le grito Alice desde su habitación. Ella siempre decía que, como buena artista que era, no le gustaba que la obra fuera vista hasta que estuviera terminada. Así que se encerraba con Rosalie en su dormitorio todo el día para prepararse para el baile.

-¿Crees que si salgo corriendo ahora se dará cuenta?-Me dijo Bella en un susurro.

-Me parece que lo mejor que puedes hacer es subir.-me miro decepcionada y suspiro-Así será más fácil que te rescate esta noche sin tener a Alice sobre ti como un guardaespaldas.

-Te lo recordare esta noche.

-No hará falta-_Siempre estás en mi mente. _Pensé para mí.

Bella se levanto cansinamente y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Alice. No fui capaz de levantar la mirada de ella. Era hipnótico mirarla…quería ver cada movimiento, cada frunce, cada sonrisa…

_Vale ahora si no te das cuenta es que realmente eres idiota…_

¿De qué?

_Estas completamente obsesionado con ella._

No es verdad…O si… ¿Tenia yo sentimientos por Bella?

**BPOV**

-Está bien…ahora que ya estás aquí… ¡Que empiece la diversión!-Dijo Alice cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio con llave.

_Que empiece la tortura querrá decir…_

-Bien…la cera ya está caliente así que empe…-pero la corte de inmediato.

-Alice ni hablar. Yo paso de la cera. Además llevamos vestido largo… ¿para qué demonios quieres depilarte las piernas?

-Bella, hay que hacerlo. Para sentirse guapa por fuera también hay estarlo por dentro. Así que menos quejas. Siéntate.

Y así empezó la tortura. Rosalie se nos unió más tarde. Depilación, seguido de manicura y pedicura, depilación de cejas, mascarilla facial…jamás me había cuidado tanto.

-Vayamos a comer algo-Me tendió una de sus batas y me cubrí. Solo llevaba unos short y una camiseta de tirantes negra.- Después podemos seguir.

-Si por favor…estoy hambrienta-Dijo Rosalie aparcando a un lado la revista que estaba leyendo y levantándose de un salto.

-¿Puedo quitarme esto?-les dije señalando al extraño potingue que cubría mi rostro.

-¡No!-me gritaron a la vez-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-¡No pienso bajar así a comer!

-Bella nadie te vera, solo estamos los de la familia.

-¡No quiero tener a Emmett vacilándome durante días! ¡Meses!

-Es eso… ¿o no quieres que Edward te vea así?-me susurro Alice cuando paso a mi lado, de forma que solo yo pude oírla. Por primera vez agradecí la mascarilla, así ellas no podían notar que me estaba sonrojando salvajemente.

-Tranquila bella, Emmett no dirá nada. ¿Me encargare de ello de acuerdo?-Asentí no muy convencida, pero eso le sirvió-Bien, vamos.

Íbamos a bajar cuando oímos voces abajo. Se oían las voces de Edward y Emmett, pero discutían con alguien… Llevadas por la curiosidad, nos quedamos en las escaleras a la escucha.

**¡¡Hola de nuevo!!**

**Bien esta vez actualice rápido.**

**¿Por qué gritaran ahora Edward y Emmett? Jaja en el prox. cap!**

**Por cierto me he comprado el Dvd de luna nueva… ¡Me encanta!**

**¡Me a echo hasta ilusión que viniera en euskera y en catalán, además de ingles y castellano!**

**Al principio pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca y oía cosas raras…**

**¡¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!!**

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**

**Siley Masen**


	41. Dudas

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**40.-Dudas**

-Mas te vale que así sea Hale…

-Es nuestra promesa-le dijo Edward totalmente serio.-Si otro chico vuelve a dañar a mi hermana juro por lo que más quiero que nos encargaremos de él. Y le haremos sufrir más.

-Estas sobre aviso.-Le advirtió Emmett- Los Cullen no hablamos en vano.-le dijo Emmett con tono mordaz.

-A sí que resumiendo. Como dañes a mi hermana de cualquier forma te partiré la cara. Y eso solo será el comienzo.

-No le tenemos miedo a las consecuencias. Deberías saberlo.-Dijo Edward culminando el aviso.

Hubo un momento de silencio y después otra voz, que hasta aquel momento se había mantenido apagada, contesto tranquila pero confiadamente.

-Jamás le haría daño a ella. Gracias por los avisos…pero son totalmente innecesarios. Ella es la mujer de mi vida. Si alguna vez llego a dañarla de alguna forma…yo mismo os pediré que me peguéis.

Su voz sonaba confiada. Los avisos y amenazas de los hermanos Cullen no lo habían amedrentado ni lo habían asustado. En sus palabras podía oírse la determinación y la seguridad.

-Jasper…-susurro Alice completamente abrumada por sus palabras. Tenía las manos sobre el pecho que subía y bajaba con las profundas respiraciones que estaba haciendo.

-Alice es perfecto…-le dijo Rosalie sonriéndola. Las 3 nos asomamos a las escaleras para poder mirar hacia abajo, pero no los conseguíamos ver.-Luego hablare con Emmett de esas amenazas en plan tipo mafia…parece que estoy saliendo con un capo.

-Que… ¿qué hago?-Se llevo la manos algo temblorosas a la cabeza y se acaricio el pelo con los rulos.

-Yo empezaría por bajar a saludar-Le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Estás loca! ¡No pienso bajar con estas pintas!-Y salió corriendo hacia la habitación. Genial…hacia 5 minutos yo me estaba quejando de lo mismo.

-Bueno…preparare algo de comer y lo subiré-dijo resuelta-¿Te importa ir a asegurarte de que no está saltando encima de la cama de la emoción? Esme la matara si vuelve a romper la cama.

-Claro.-Me gire y volví a entrar a la habitación.

Pero no estaba saltando en la cama, ni mucho menos. Se había sentado delante de su tocador y se miraba sin parpadear.

-¿Que miras?

-A mí.-Suspiro y siguió hablando sin mirarme, solo mirando su reflejo en el espejo- Bella yo-dudo antes de continuar hablando-…no sé si soy suficiente para Jasper…

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que lo eres!-¿Pero de dónde sacaba esas estúpidas ideas?

-Yo no lo tengo tan claro. No se... ya le has oído. Es tan gentil, tan caballeroso, tan bueno…Me hace sentir tan bien cuando me habla…No sé si seré capaz de darle lo mismo que él me da y me ofrece. No creo ser capaz de conseguirlo.

-No me cabe ninguna duda. Alice…sé que no soy la persona más expresiva del mundo, pero créeme que jamás he tenido una amiga como tú. Eres una persona muy especial. Y se ve a leguas que Jasper opina igual que yo. Sino… ¿crees que se enfrentaría con tanta tranquilidad a tus hermanos? Cualquier otro no se habría enfrentado a ellos…

Alice se giro hacia mí y me miro a los ojos.

-Si…tal vez…Gracias Bella.

-Rosalie ha ido a buscar algo para cenar. ¿Qué es lo que sigue en el plan: "Hagamos que Bella parezca hermosa"?-Le dije frotándome las manos como si fuéramos a seguir con la labor.

-No conozco ese plan.-me dijo algo mas animada- Yo sigo el "Hagamos que Bella vea lo hermosa que es"

-Seguro…-En aquel momento Rosalie entro con una bandeja llena de comida.

-Les he dicho a los chicos que se vayan preparando después de comer. Jasper esta esperándote impaciente-le dijo con tono pícaro.

Alice se levanto de un salto y se coloco bien la bata a su alrededor.

-¿Que tal me veo?-Verla tan nerviosa me hacia sonreír. No era algo que se veía todos los días: Alice nerviosa.

-Hermosa, como siempre-Le dijo Rosalie sonriéndola.

-Vale-suspiro nerviosa y desapareció por la puerta, no sin antes tropezar con la alfombra de los nervios.

Cuando ya estábamos más presentables, Rosalie y yo bajamos a unirnos a las presentaciones. Esme y Carlisle se quedaron encantados con Jasper, aunque los hermanos Cullen seguían mirándolo con ojo crítico. La abuela Cullen era la que más cariño le había cogido desde el primer momento. Lo miraba como si le conociera de toda la vida, como si fuera otro más de su familia.

Esme acompaño a Jasper a su dormitorio y el resto de nosotros comenzamos a prepararnos para la fiesta. Estaba nerviosa. Yo nunca había ido a ningún acto así…Estaba segura de que iba a hacer o decir algo que me hiciera pasar la más ridícula de las vergüenzas.

-Vamos Bella-me decía Emmett. Todos estábamos en el salón haciendo tiempo mientras Alice sacaba los vestidos. Era demasiado perfeccionista y no quería que nadie la ayudase.-No sera para tanto.

-Emmett cuando te depiles con cera las piernas me lo cuentas…Aunque si te prestas voluntario…

-No me gusta sufrir, gracias.-me dijo mientras jugaba otra partida a la XBOX.

-¿Y Edward?-le pregunte viéndole jugar solo.

-Está arriba preparándose. Tiene para rato si pretende peinar esa mata que tiene por pelo.

-Lo di por perdido hace mucho tiempo Emmett…-Me gire para verle bajar por las escaleras-Y tu deberías ir a vestirte o Alice se lanzara sobre tu cuello.

No podía ni parpadear por miedo a que desapareciera ante mis ojos. Era como ver la reencarnación de un dios vestido con un traje negro, que solo acentuaba aun mas su hermosura y belleza natural. Llevaba la chaqueta colgando de su brazo y estaba intentando atarse una corbata azul con las manos.

_Azul…Iba a matar a Alice… _

-Si…si…ya voy-dijo Emmett desperezándose y levantándose del sofá.

-Si sigues mirándome así voy a creer que estoy para comerme-me dijo Edward mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

-Sigue soñando Cullen.

-Ya te dije que seguiré soñando mientras siga apareciendo en tus sueños-mi sonrojo no tardo en aparecer.- ¿Y que haces todavía con esa bata? ¿Y sin maquillar?-lo dijo como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado.

-Aun queda un rato.

-¿Entonces podemos hablar un momento? ¿Fuera?

-Claro-Se giro hacia la cocina y salimos a la pequeña terraza cubierta. Podía sentir como mi estomago se llenaba de los nervios de estar sola ante él. Las palmas de las manos empezaron a sudarme y con disimulo me las restregué contra la bata.

-Bella…-dubito-yo quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón? ¿Perdón por qué?

-Estaba enfadado contigo…No se qué es lo que paso en NY ni lo que viste…pero no tenía derecho a comportarme como un imbécil contigo. Sé que…-Pero lo corte.

-Edward Yo soy la que lo siente. Tú no tienes por qué disculparte por nada. Yo soy la que se ha portado mal contigo. Has sido el mejor amigo que podía haber pedido...Y no estoy contestando a tu amabilidad…es solo que a veces…me cuesta compartir ciertas cosas de mi vida…

-Lo mejor será que dejemos de disculparnos entre nosotros. Últimamente lo hacemos mucho.

-Si…demasiado.

Los dos nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos como tontos. Este era un buen momento para aclararlo todo.

-Me pareció ver a…alguien conocido.-Le dije sin mirarlo directamente.-Te parecerá una locura…yo empiezo a pensar que estoy loca de remate…

-Quien te pareció…¿Lo conozco?-me pregunto seriamente.

-James.-El se puso rígido al momento-¿Pero es imposible no? ¿Quiero decir…por que estaría el en NY justo el mismo día que yo voy?-le pregunte algo divertida por mi ocurrencia. Ahora que lo pensaba me parecía una completa estupidez.

-Si…tienes razón. Es improbable…-Dijo algo serio mirando a un punto fijo justo a mi espalda.

-Eh-me acerque a él y lo golpee en el brazo-Vamos, no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que han sido imaginaciones mías. Por cierto pareces un muñequito con esta ropa-le dije tratando de hacerle sonreír-Te pareces al Ken que tenía cuando era pequeña _(Ya sabéis Barbie y Ken jaja)_

-Vaya…todo un piropo Swan-me dijo en plan chulito-Y yo estoy deseando verte disfrazada de Barbie…con vestidito y tacones… -me dijo con un humor maligno.

-Ja-le di un puño en el hombro-Ja-otro-Ja-otro-Que graciosillo estas hecho.

-¡Bella! ¡Hora de vestirnos!-Alice siempre tan oportuna.

-Por favor Edward…-le implore.

-¿Ya no mas Cullen?-me dijo divertido ante mi rápido cambio de humor. Pero alguna razón siempre que lo intentaba meter con el usaba su apellido…y cuando apelaba a su conciencia, como en este momento antes del rapto final, usaba su nombre.

-Me debes una, os salve ¿Recuerdas?…di que estoy enferma…lo que sea pero sálvame de esto.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, pero todo Ken necesita una Barbie-Me dio una palmadita en el hombro y me sonrió con aquella sonrisa.

-Estas disfrutando de mi sufrimiento…

-No te haces una idea de cuanto-Se coloco la chaqueta y se miro su reflejo en la ventana.

-¡Es la hora! ¡Es la hora!-Alice apareció por las escaleras con el vestido puesto, descalza y una toalla en la cabeza.- ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Edward péinate!-le grito mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Mientras yo me vestía con el vestido, Rosalie y Alice se maquillaron. Rosalie llevaba un exuberante vestido rojo con pedrería. Se ceñía hasta sus caderas y de ahí salía una ancha falda, también roja. Se hizo unos tirabuzones anchos y se recogió el flequillo con dos horquillas de brillantes. Simple y perfecta.

Otros diez puntos menos de autoestima…genial justo lo que necesitaba ahora.

Alice por el contrario llevaba un vestido beis con escote de palabra de honor. Con un largo lazo se ataba a su cintura y caía casi hasta el suelo por la parte de atrás del vestido.

Se recogió el pelo en un pequeño moño (tanto como le dejaba su melenita) y dejo un par de mechones para enmarcar su pequeño rostro. Rosalie le puso unas pequeñas pinzas brillantes para adornar.

¿Cómo iba a ir con ellas? Estaban absolutamente perfectas.

-Alice definitivamente no voy a ir.

-¿Por qué?-Me pregunto mientras se colocaba los tacones bien.

-¿Me has mirado? No pego con vosotras…Soy como la oveja fea del grupo. Desentonare.

-No lo harás Bella. Ahora siéntate para que pueda darte un toque final.

Sentía las brochas y los pinceles de Alice pasando por mi rostro y cuello.-Abre los ojos Bella. Me pasó una caja y cogí los zapatos que había dentro. Por lo menos se ataban al tobillo. Eso, aunque poco, lo agradecí.

- Ven.-Rosalie me tendió la mano y cuando se la cogí me llevo hasta el espejo-Estas preciosa.

Realmente Alice y Rosalie sabían lo que hacían. Aquella imagen no era yo. Al menos no la que solía ser. La mujer de mi reflejo llevaba un largo y vaporoso vestido que dejaba ver más piel de la que ella solía enseñar. El vestido se sujetaba por 2 finas tiras de satén azul, apoyadas grácilmente sobre mis hombros. Creo que era la primera vez que me daba cuenta de que tenia curvas. Justo debajo del pecho tenía un pedazo de pedrería en tonos blancos y azules. Mi pelo, siempre enmarañado, estaba perfectamente ondulado y caía por mi espalda. Gracias a un cuco recogido el pelo estaba fuera de mi rostro. Rostro, en el que increíblemente resaltaban dos grandes orbes marrones enmarcados por unas profundas y espesas pestañas. ¿Me habían puesto postizas o realmente eran mías?

-Alice…vaya.-le dije totalmente abrumada.

-¿Solo dices vaya? ¿Ese es el único término que se te ocurre?-Me dijo divertida mientras rebuscaba en una cajita de madera. Saco 3 cajitas de plástico de dentro, lo cerro y lo volvió a guardar en el armario-¡Y ahora el toque final!

Nos tendió una cajita a cada una y la abrimos a la vez.

-Alice, ¡son preciosos!-Le dijo Rosalie mientras que miraba un delicado collar que tenía entre sus dedos.

El de Alice era una cadenita fina de plata con un diamante como colgante. El de Rosalie era una gargantilla de plata con brillantitos a su alrededor.

-Ven Bella-me gire y me coloco el colgante. Tenía forma de espiral plateada y justo al final le caía una pequeña perla en forma de lagrima.-Ahora sí que estas perfecta.

Después de pasar por 'la inspección Alice' dejamos la habitación y bajamos al salón.

Para seguir con la tradición(O eso me dijeron Esme y la abuela Cullen), los chicos se adelantaron para esperarnos en la puerta del baile. Nosotras íbamos a ir en el deportivo de Rosalie y Carlisle llevaría a Esme y a la abuela Cullen.

-Ooooh-dijo Esme cuando nos vio bajar-Estáis preciosas…-Dijo con tono amoroso. Ella llevaba un vestido negro con flores blancas rodeando todo el bajo del vestido y subiendo hasta el pecho como una enredadera.

-Realmente así es.-Dijo la abuela Cullen- Hoy vas a caer desmayados algunos chicos en ese baile.

-Vámonos pues-Carlisle apareció con el traje ya puesto y bailando unas llaves en su mano derecha. Nos miro y sonrió complacido

-No sé por qué me sorprende veros así…estáis preciosas.

-Gracias papa…tú tampoco estas mal-le dijo Alice dándole un abrazo-Aunque pareces cansado.

-No he descansado mucho, pero no te preocupes, esta es vuestra gran noche. No hagamos esperar más a los chicos.-Nos hizo una reverencia y nos indico que nosotras pasáramos primero.-Estoy seguro que están deseando babear un rato.

**¡¡Hola hola!!**

**¡¡Y llega el baile!! ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Sera la noche perfecta o…no? jajaja**

**¡Espero vuestras locas ocurrencias! ¡Me encanta leerlas!**

**Por cierto…**

**Algunos de vosotros me habéis comentado que la historia empezó siendo muy oscura y que poco a poco ha ido cambiando…Si de momento seguirá así, pero el amor también tiene su lado oscuro, al menos este amor. Jaja**

**¡¡Gracias por vuestros Reviews!! ¡¡Pero quiero más, mas, mas, mas, mas, mas, mas, mas, mas, mas, mas!!**

**¡¡Jajajaja!!**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Siley Masen**


	42. El Baile

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**41.-El baile **

**EPOV**

Estaba tan nervioso que no vi como el BMV rojo de Rosalie entraba en el aparcamiento y aparcaba magistralmente. Como era la tradición entramos al recibidor para esperarlas. La primera que entro era Rosalie y bueno…era Rosalie. Llevaba ceñido a su cuerpo un vestido rojo sangre que creaba una abultada falda desde sus caderas. Emmett estaba dando saltitos de la emoción al verla y me pareció oír como cantaba para sus adentros_ es mia…es mia…es mia…_

La siguiente en entrar fue Alice. Llevaba un largo vestido beige con una cinta rodeándole la cintura.

Espere…pero nadie más entro.

-Ey Edward…-me di la vuelta hacia Rose y me sonrió al ver mi cara de decepción. Me lanzo algo y lo cogí antes de que golpeara el suelo. Eran las llaves de su coche.

-¿Para qué me las das?

-Hemos encerrado a Bella porque quería escaparse. Sera mejor que vayas y la saques antes de que encuentre como fugarse.

Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió-Estas muy guapo hermanito.

-Tu también duendecillo.-Me dio otro beso y se dirigió hacia Jasper. Este le cogió la mano entre las suyas y se las llevo a los labios para besarla. Alice enrojeció hasta las orejas. La hacía feliz…tenía que decirle a Emmett que le diera algo más de crédito. Salí con paso acelerado hacia el resultón coche rojo de Rosalie. Me asome a la ventanilla y…

No había nadie, estaba vacío.

Mire alrededor y entonces la vi. Estaba sentada en un banco abrazándose a sí misma, seguramente para entrar en calor. ¿Como había salido del coche? La verdad es que poco me importaba en ese momento. Solo estaba ella. No había nadie más. Llevaba un largo vestido azul claro agarrado a los hombros ligeramente dejan. El pelo recogido ligeramente, asi que largos rizos caían sobre su rostro.

**BPOV**

Hoy unos pasos acercarse y detenerse frente a mí. Levante la mirada y vi a un dios griego ataviado con un traje negro que resaltaba (aun mas si pudiera) su pálida hermosura.

_Buf que ñoña te estás volviendo Bella…_Caya maldita conciencia…

-Bella…-dijo en un suspiro…no sabía exactamente explicar el de su rostro…

-No pienso entrar ahí Edward, esto es ridículo….-Estaba totalmente enfurecida con la situación. Primero me pasaba toda la tarde de make over, me embutían en un vestido, me llevaban a rastras hasta un baile y me encerraban en el coche para después mandarme a la única persona que no podía negarle nada. Genial…

-Bella…Eres…estas…

-¡Ridícula! ¡Si ya lo sé! ¡Gracias por la información!-me levante del banco y me dirigí hacia el coche de nuevo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Me miraba de arriba abajo sin mencionar palabra.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme con esa cara de babuino? ¡Pero qué os ocurre a todos hoy!-pregunte totalmente exasperada por la situación. Me sentía como si llevara un cartel luminoso sobre mí. ¡_Miradme, miradme!_

Le mire a la cara esperando que comenzara a reírse de mi aspecto cuando me encontré con una expresión que no me esperaba. Era difícil de descifrar. No parecía asustado era más bien…admiración y sorpresa mezclada.

No pude evitar preocuparme, parecía en estado de shock. Alce mi mano y le sacudí en el hombro.

-Reacciona Edward parece que has visto un fantasma… ¿ estoy fatal verdad? Yo me siento completamente estup…

-Hermosa, preciosa. Estas… impresionante Isabella.

Pronto mi rostro pasó a convertirse en un farolillo de navidad y bajo el rostro completamente avergonzada. Empezaba a creer que el castigo de Alice había sido lo mejor hasta ahora.

_Pues hace unos minutos pensabas que había sido un suplicio…_

Nunca había visto a Edward actuar así… ¿desde cuándo el guapo y atractivo capitán del equipo de rugby le dice a la marginada y rara del internado que esta hermosa?

Si definitivamente o a Edward no le llegaba el oxigeno al cerebro o…era la verdad de que en realidad Alice había conseguido hacer un buen trabajo.

-¿Así que doy el pego como Barbie?-le dije tratando de aliviar mi vergüenza.

-Ya le gustaría a Barbie estar tan buena como tu…quiero decir…-estaba poniéndose muy nervioso y le temblaba la voz-Quiero decir que estas preciosa.

Siempre tenía que ser tan correcto…

-Tu tampoco estas mal Edward. Y bueno… ¿Que hacemos ahora?-le dije intentando parecer bromista, aunque no era ningún chiste.

El se coloco frente a mí y me hizo una reverencia- Bella… ¿me concederías el honor de acompañarme al baile, aguantar la horrible música y los tediosos cotilleos?

-Si me lo presentas así…Por supuesto.

**Tanya POV**

-¡Me encanta tu vestido Tanya!-la falsa de Lauren caminaba hacia mí con los brazos abiertos como si fuera mi mejor amiga de toda la vida. La odiaba.

-Si lo sé, es precioso y muy caro-le dije mirando al suyo de arriba abajo-Es un Prada.

-Oh…yo este año me he decantado por Channel…ya sabes es más fino.- ¿Y Edward?-me dijo la muy asquerosa- ¿Al final te ha dejado plantada?

-No. Esta fuera ahora va a entrar.-Estaba segura de que andaba por aquí, había visto a su enorme hermano del brazo de aquella rubia oxigenada.

-¿Ha venido contigo?-me pregunto divertida.

-Por supuesto. ¿Con quién si no?

-Date la vuelta y lo veras tu misma-me dijo Lauren sonriendo para mi desgracia perpetua.

Mierda…tenía razón. _Mi futuro marido_ estaba descendiendo con una especie de lagarta gigante colgada del brazo…una lagarta que me resultaba muy familiar.

-A si que el rumor de que la nueva se iba con los Cullen era cierto…-dijo Jessica colocándose a mi otro lado.-Maldita… ¿cómo demonios lo ha conseguido?

-No se…pero Edward es mío-les dije seriamente. Así que esa lagarta se cree que puede quitármelo-Y esa…se arrepentirá de habérmelo robado.

-Pues sabes Edward parece muy feliz…más que cuando te llevo **a ti** al baile…-Jessica miro a Lauren y le pregunto con toda la maldad posible-¿No la dejo tirada en ese baile?

-Si me parece que sí.-dijo con aquella sonrisita falsa y maligna- Duro… ¿cuánto, 10 minutos?-le contesto siguiéndole el maldito juego de "Fastidiemos un rato a Tanya"

-¿No se supone que sois mis amigas? Deberíais estar pensando en cómo atacar a la "Pequeña cenicienta" antes de que llegue medianoche.

-Estábamos de broma Tanya.

-Estamos contigo Tanya-Dijo Jessica cogiéndome del brazo y apretando levemente en señal de apoyo

-Pero si realmente quieres vengarte…te sugiero que esperes a cuando estemos en el internado…-miro a su alrededor y saludo a sus padres, que estaban hablando con los míos-Aquí demasiada gente nos conoce y ya sabes, allí somos las dueñas del lugar…

-No sé si podre aguantar-Edward la miraba y sonreía mientras le acariciaba la mano-Esto toda la noche.

-¿Por qué no empiezas por separarlos un rato?

-Buena idea…-Totalmente enfurecida me lance hacia delante en dirección a los Cullen. Esta niñata se iba a enterar que ocurre por meterse con Tanya…

**BOPV**

Respire hondo…y no funciono. Mire hacia abajo y vi aquella escaleras sin fin. Iba a caerme y rodar. Y lo peor es que lo más seguro era que Edward cayera conmigo.

-¿De verdad hay que bajar por ahí?-el pregunte a Edward con la esperanza de que hubiera algún otro camino.

-Si, tranquila-me ofreció su brazo y sonrió-No te dejare caer y hacer el ridículo.

-Bueno…por lo menos no conozco a nadie, aparte de a vosotros claro. Si hago el ridículo nadie más se podrá reír de mí…

-Mmm…-Edward miro hacia otro lado y sonrió divertido-Si bueno...Nunca se sabe a quién te puedes encontrar en estos sitios…

-Edward…que…-Algo escondía

- Vamos.-Me dijo sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Me agarre con fuerza de su brazo, pero no se quejo ni un momento. Cuando empezamos a descender Edward llevo su mano libre sobre la mía y la apretó, tratando de tranquilizarme. Pero no funciono. Podía sentir que los murmullos empezaban a arremolinarse a nuestro alrededor.

-Edward… ¿por qué nos miran?

-Creo que me hago una ligera idea…-Me susurro de vuelta.

Cuando por fin pisamos tierra, respire con mas tranquilidad y eso no se le paso por alto a Edward. Caminamos entre la multitud hacia Jasper y Alice. Estaban mirando hacia afuera y… ¿estaban escondidos entre las cortinas?

-Allie pero que… -Edward empezó a preguntarles pero Alice le tapo la boca con la mano.

-Chist…No interrumpas Edward-Dijo en un susurro. Lentamente nos acercamos hasta las cortinas para mirar. Rosalie estaba fuera con Emmett.

¡Iba a pedírselo!

Me dieron ganas de gritarle algo para animarle, pero no era el momento idóneo. Nos quedamos en silencio mirando hacia fuera cuando…

-¡Edward! ¡Mi amor!-Una terrible y chillona pero bien conocida voz nos asusto por detrás. Oí maldecir a Edward y también a Alice.- ¡Has llegado tarde! ¡Ven quiero presentarte a alguien!

_Oh…dios mío… ¿¡Pero qué demonios hacia Tanya allí?!_

_Nunca se sabe a quién te vas a encontrar…-_le acababa de decir Edward. ¡Malditos tramposos!

-Edward-le dijo Alice señalando hacia la ventana. Aquel era un momento muy importante y sabia que si se lo perdía acabaría culpándose por haber sido un perfecto caballero.-No puedes irte ahora.-le susurro al ver que Tanya ponía su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Volveré en 5 minutos.-Me dijo en un susurro y se marcho con Tanya.

Reconozco que esperaba que fuera a estar conmigo toda la noche. No como su pareja…aunque esperaba…éramos amigos pero como habíamos entrado juntos y… ¡AHH! ¡Me estaba volviendo loca!

Algo en mi pecho, justo en el centro, empezó a palpitar aceleradamente. Tenía un nudo en el estomago. Me lleve la mano al pecho y frote con fuerza con la esperanza de hacer que aquella horrible sensación desapareciera.

-Es molesto ¿Verdad?-me pregunto Jasper sonriendo.

-¿El qué?

-Los celos Bella.-Dijo sonriendo con ternura. Mi mirada involuntariamente se fue a Alice, pero ella estaba muy ensimismada mirando a la pareja.

-¿Qué? Yo no estoy celosa… ¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿Por qué crees que lo estoy?-le dije a trompicones.

-Por tu expresión. Por la sensación que juraría que tienes en tu pecho…es como una espiral… Tienes un nudo en el estomago…No me equivoco mucho ¿no?

Iba a decirle que si cuando Alice hecho un pequeño gritito de alegría

Emmett había incado la rodilla en el suelo y rebuscaba en su chaqueta algo ante la atenta e incrédula mirada de Rosalie.

Por alguna razón me entraron ganas de tomar el aire. Cuando volví a mirar Rosalie estaba en brazos de Emmett en lo que parecía una batalla épica entre sus labios. Definitivamente eso era un sí.

-Vamos-Dijo Jasper cogiendo a Alice de la cintura-Dejémosles intimidad para que lo festejen a su manera.

-Yo…voy a tomar el aire.-Jasper me miro con cierta pena en sus ojos, pero solo asintió. Alice iba a acompañarme, pero le inste a que se quedara con Jasper. Se veía en su mirada que quería aprovechar al máximo el poco rato que tenía con él. Jasper solo había venido para dos días y después iba a volver a su casa, a pasar el resto de las navidades con su familia. Así que el plan de Alice era no despegarse de el en 48 horas.

Me separe de la alegre pareja y comencé a caminar esquivando parejas bailando en la pista. Mire hacia la ventana y vi que la puerta estaba abierta, así que trate de deslizarme hasta allí sin hacer mucho escándalo.

-Oh…vaya…No puede ser-Escuche decir a una señora cuando pase a su lado. No pensé que se referiría a mí así que seguí mi camino.

-¿Anna?-me pregunto aquella mujer. Tenía como de unos 60 años alta y de pelo oscuro. Me cogió de los hombros y se acerco más a mí para observarme mejor.

-Creo que se equivoca señora.-Le dije mientras me mantenía sujeta. Relajo su agarre en mis hombros y se alejo un paso de mí.

-Lo siento jovencita…me recordaste tanto a alguien…-Dijo con la voz llena de nostalgia. Aun cuando se había dado cuenta de que no era quien ella pensaba me miraba como si me estuviese analizando.

-Oh… ¿Su hija, quizás?-por alguna razón tenia curiosidad por esta mujer. Seguía mirándome como si estuviera esperando algo.

-No…una vieja amiga. Se llamaba Anna Watson-me dijo insinuante. Seguía mirándome sin parpadear como si estuviese esperando a que reaccionase al oír ese nombre.

-Lo siento-le dije sin saber que mas decir. Ella parecía estar tan segura que casi me hizo sentir como si la estuviera mintiendo.

-¡Bella!-Gire la cabeza y vi que Edward se abría paso entre la multitud. Una oleada de calma vino a mi cuando lo vi. Esta señora empezaba ponerme nerviosa con su mirada…no era solo porque no paraba de mirarme…era algo más.

-Un placer Bella-me tendió la mano. Se la estreche y cuando mi piel rozo la suya se giro y se marcho desapareciendo por una de las puertas.

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunto Edward cuando llego a mi lado.

-Si…-Ahora era yo la que tenía curiosidad-¿conocías a esa señora que estaba frente a mí?

-No personalmente. Sé que su marido fue compañero de Carlisle cuando empezaron.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama?

-Mary Larson creo. Aunque deberíamos preguntarle a Carlisle para asegurarnos-Fruncí el ceño y me quede mirando aquella puerta-¿Por qué, que te dijo?

-Me confundió con alguien. Es solo una tontería…una equivocación. Pero parecía tan segura…

-Ah-… ¿Y entonces por qué estas preocupada?

-No me preocupa.

-Bella prometimos ser sinceros ¿recuerdas?

-Es solo que el nombre por el que me llamo…me parece que ya lo tenía oído. Bueno da igual. Vamos, Sigamos con toda la parafernalia. ¿Qué es lo siguiente?

-Recital de piano-me dijo sonriente ante mi nuevo buen humor.-Mi madre esta guardándote un sitio en el otro salón.

-¿Por qué hay un recital en medio de un baile?

-Es para reunir fondos, ya sabes para el ala de pediatría. Todo el que quiere se apunta –señalo una mesa justo al lado de un gran portón-Y sale a tocar algo.

-Está bien vamos antes de que empiece.

El caminaba como si estuviera en su casa, conocía perfectamente hacia donde iba.- ¿Esta allí la ves?-Me señalo a su madre y a su abuela, perfectamente acomodadas en la primera fila.

-Si.-me adelante y entre esperando que me siguiera, pero no lo hizo-¿No entras?-Al ver que se quedaba en la puerta.

-No…yo ya tengo mi sitio reservado.

-Oh....-le dije algo desilusionada- Esta bien- Y camine hasta Esme que me sonrió encantada.

Un hombre iba presentando a los músicos voluntarios e iban entrando. El primero fue un hombre mayor y muy hábil. Toco (PONER CANCION AQUÍ) De Beethoven. El siguiente fue un chico que…intento tocar el piano con la nariz…en fin, un desastre.

El siguiente fue una niña de coletitas que no llegaba a tocar las palancas inferiores del piano. Se notaba que recién estaba aprendiendo a tocar. Pasaron otros 3 músicos más y por fin presentaron al último.

-Y bien señoras y señores el ultimo…Y sabemos que no decepcionara en absoluto. Con ustedes Edward Cullen.

La gente aplaudió y Edward entro por uno de los lados del escenario.

_Reservado dice…que tramposo._

Se sentó en el banquito y acaricio levemente las teclas antes de tocar. Cerró los ojos y la música comenzó a llenar la sala.

Me quede sin palabras. Jamás había oído nada tan hermoso y dulce…aunque al principio parecía que tocaba las teclas al azar comenzó a sonar una dulce y eterna canción, suave como una brisa…dulce como una canción de cuna. Sin saber que decir mire a Esme que miraba a su hijo con todo el amor y el cariño que se podía transmitir una madre con una mirada. La abuela Cullen, por el contrario mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando termino el silencio reino en la sala. Parecía que todos estábamos hechizados por el efecto de la canción. Hasta que Elizabeth comenzó a aplaudir a su nieto con fuerza. La gente, como despertando de un sueño, comenzó a aplaudir también. Pero yo me quede quieta, mirándola sin saber qué hacer.

Todo el mundo se levanto y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el salón de baile.

-Vamos Bella. Ahora tenemos que ir a bailar.-me dijo Esme muy animada.

Éramos las ultimas en salir. Esme y su madre iban hablando acaloradamente sobre algo, pero no les prestaba mucha atención.

-No te ha gustado-No era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Me gire y me tope con Edward apoyado contra una de las puertas de roble. Parecía algo apenado.

-La canción no te ha gustado-volvió a insistir.

-¿por qué lo dices?

-Tu rostro es fácil de leer…pareces apenada.

-Edward-Camine hasta él y le puse una mano sobre su cuello-Es la cosa más hermosa que he oído nunca. Me ha encantado.

-¿Enserio?-me dijo emocionado. Sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo especial que cuando se puso a tocar el piano.

-Totalmente. Nunca había oído nada tan…no tengo ni palabras para describirlo. ¿Quien la compuso?

-Mi abuelo y yo lo hicimos. Hace…mucho tiempo.

-Ahora ya sé de dónde heredan los Cullen el talento musical.

Me puso la mano sobre la cintura y juntos caminamos de vuelta al baile.- ¿Estas de broma no? ¿Has oído alguna vez cantar a Emmett?

Entramos en el salón a carcajada limpia. Nos unimos al resto de los Cullen mientras que los camareros servían copas con champan para brindar. Rosalie ahora sonreía deslumbrante. En su dedo anular de la mano izquierda llevaba un hermoso anillo que yo conocía muy bien.

-Buenas noches a todos-El señor Cullen había subido al estrado con el micrófono en una mano y una copa de champan en la otra-Como jefe de cirugía me ha correspondido este año el honor de hacer el primer brindis.-Se detuvo e hizo una mueca extraña antes de continuar hablando-Se que a todos ustedes se les ocurrirá un motivo distinto sobre el que brindar. Pero yo…brindo por la familia, y también porque todos entremos en este nuevo año con una salud excelente… así tendré mas vacaciones-El tumulto de gente se rio y levanto la copa imitando al señor Cullen-Brindo por que el año que comienza este lleno de buenos momentos para todos y que los compartamos con las personas que mas queremos. ¡Chin chin!-dijo y bebió un sorbo.

Y todos lo imitamos. Bajo del estrado y se unió a nosotros. El cansancio estaba haciendo meya en él y todos nos habíamos dado cuenta. Pero el hizo oídos sordos a las peticiones de sus hijos de que fuera a sentarse.

En aquel preciso instante Emmett tomo aire llenando completamente sus pulmones y se separo del resto. Se bebió el vaso de un trago. Tenía un gesto decidido en su rostro. De un salto se subió al estrado y cogió el micrófono.

Rosalie enrojeció de vergüenza y se tapo la cara con las manos-Por favor decidme que no ha subido al estrado-dijo con voz amortiguada.

-Si-le contestamos todos sin levantar la vista de Emmett.

-Bien…eh…-Comenzó Emmett a decir completamente nervioso-como ha dicho mi padre, la familia es importante, por eso yo quería anunciar que la preciosa Rosalie Witlock-Dijo señalando a Rosalie, la cual estaba tan roja como su vestido- ha aceptado a casarse conmigo.

Una salva de aplausos y silbidos inundo la sala para felicitar la futura unión. Emmett bajo de un salto y corrió hacia Rosalie para envolver los brazos a su alrededor.

-Lo siento –le dijo en un susurro-No he podido evitarlo.

-Eres un completo idiota-le dijo Rosalie aguantando las lagrimas.-Pero te amo.

-Yo también a ti-le dijo contra su pelo en un susurro lleno de amor y devoción.

-Bien…hora de bailar-Dijo Carlisle mientras tendía el brazo a su suegra-¿Elizabeth?

-Soy muy mayor para eso Carlisle-Le dije palmeándole dulcemente el brazo.-Necesito descansar un rato. Tal vez más tarde.

Jasper y Alice se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Alice enrosco su brazo alrededor del de él y se encaminaron hacia la pista. A ellos les siguieron Emmett y Rosalie y Esme y Carlisle.

Yo fui con la señora Platt y me senté en su misma mesa.

-Bella deberías buscarte a algún joven para bailar. La noche es joven.

-Lo mío no es bailar…soy un peligro. Pobre de los pies del chico que quiera bailar conmigo.

-Yo veo un voluntario-me dijo señalando a mi espalda. Me gire para ver como Edward caminaba hacia nosotras.

-Vamos a bailar Bella-me dijo Edward mientras caminaba hacia mi-Abuela me debes un baile-le dijo tratando de parecer serio.

-Ahora estoy algo cansada, mas tarde.-le dijo sonriente.

-Yo no pienso salir a hacer el ridículo-le dije tranquilamente. -Además creo que Tanya estará más que dispuesta a ocupar mi puesto.

Antes de que Edward pudiera girarse ella ya estaba a su espalda. Por mucho que me doliera decirlo estaba hermosa. No solo porque tenía un escultural cuerpo, sino porque ese vestido hacia resaltar cada parte de su anatomía. Sin contar con el maquillaje y el peinado que más le favorecían.

-Hola Edward-le dijo en un maullido-Oh…hola Isabella Swan-dijo mi nombre con todo el asco y enfado posible-, no te había visto.-me dijo con voz despectiva.

-¿A no? Pues puedes verme ahora mientras bailamos-Cogí la mano de Edward y lo arrastre hasta la pista. ¿Pero que me había dado?

-Vaya…tu sí que cambias rápido de opinión-me dijo divertido por mi rápida reacción-Aunque te lo agradezco. No la aguanto.

-Por cierto gracias por comentarme que Tanya iba a acudir al baile-Le dije con el tono más irónico que pude.-Sin duda la mejor sorpresa de toda la noche.

-Si vale…Alice me advirtió que no lo hiciera. Me dijo que eso era darte mas razones para que no vinieras.

-Luego se lo agradeceré…-_La mato…Alice te mato…_

-Supongo que será un mal momento para decirte que Jessica y Lauren también están aquí.

Lo mire con cara de disgusto y suspire con fuerza. Más que suspiro parecía un bufido.

-¿Por qué no la mandas a la porra?-le pregunte intrigada.

-Fui educado para ser un caballero… ¿No sería muy educado si le dijera eso a Tanya no crees?

-A mi no me importaría verlo.-le dije.

-Si me lo imagino…Pero Bella...me has arrastrado a la pista de baile así que…-Se acerco un paso a mí y me cogió de las manos. Coloco una sobre su hombro y agarro firmemente la otra-¿Sabes bailar un vals?-En el momento que puso su mano en mi cintura pude sentir como mi corazón latía con más fuerza en mi pecho.

Trague con fuerza cuando lo sentí tan cerca-Bueno…Charlie me enseño, pero hace años que no lo bailo…

_Eres tonta chica…_

¿Por qué?

_Si no quieres aceptar esta bien…pero al menos haz caso a las reacciones de tu cuerpo. El no miente. _

Sabia de sobra a que se refería, pero no quería ni pensar en ello. ¿Qué iba a solucionar? Aunque reconociera que tenía sentimientos por Edward…si es que realmente los tenía… ¿qué iba a cambiar eso? ¿Volver a sufrir? No quería que las cosas cambiaran, así estaban bien tal y como estaban.

_¿Y si el cambio fuera para bien?_

¿Y si el cambio entre los dos fuera para mal?

_El amor significa arriesgarse._

Pero no es amor… ¿no?

-Entonces refrescaremos la memoria.-Y comenzamos a bailar. Yo rezaba para no clavarle un tacón.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Es algo que siempre he dicho y pensado:**

**El amor significa arriesgarse… ¿qué pensáis vosotros? La pobre Bella, carga con una conciencia de lo más pesada, pero muy sabia. Es como su…pepito grillo jajaja**

**Y ahora Tanya funda el club anti-Bella…**

**¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Patadas? ¿Amenazas de muerte?**

**¡¡Vosotros diréis!!**

**¡¡****REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Siley Masen**


	43. Todo

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**42.- Todo**

Un baile tras otro. Lo pise innumerables veces, pero no se quejo ni una sola vez. Realmente era todo un caballero. Cuando ya no pude más nos fuimos a sentar en una de las mesas. Después Edward saco a bailar a su abuela y a la que iba a ser en un futuro su cuñada.

Yo la miraba sin parpadear. Era perfecto en todos los movimientos. Estaba bailando un fox trot con Rosalie como quien baila la macarena, como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo. Yo bailando eso sería un completo desastre.

Mi mente no paraba de darle vueltas. Edward. Me sentía una inútil por no saber ni que decir ni que pensar. Cuando…aquel desgraciado me ataco… guarde mis sentimientos en una caja. La cerré tanto como pude. Y no me sentía con fuerzas de abrirla. No me sentía preparada para ello.

Un poco de aire fresco. Eso me podía venir bien para despejarme. Me disculpe con Elizabeth y camine hasta una de las puertas que daba al jardín.

-Hola Bella-Rosalie estaba sentada en las escaleras para descender al jardín. Llevaba por encima la chaqueta de Emmett para cubrirla del frio que hacía.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Pensar.

-¿Puedo unirme a ti?

-Claro-Me hizo un hueco y vi que estaba sentada sobre una de las toallas que repartían en el baño para secarse las manos-Buena idea-le dije al verla. Ella abrió la chaqueta y me cubrió a mi también con ella. Emmett tenía la espalda tan grande que su chaqueta nos cubría a las dos

-Alice me mataría si ensucio el vestido. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te atormenta?

-No estoy del todo segura…

-Te he visto bailando con Edward. Era…lindo veros. Se nota que eres importante para él.

-Si somos buenos amigos.-le dije tratando de esquivarla.

-Si…eso parece.-Rosalie me escrutaba con la mirada. Buscaba algo en mi que yo misma también buscaba.

-¡AQUÍ ESTAIS!-Alice gritaba mientras venia por el otro lado del jardín. Llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Jasper, que le quedaba enorme sobre su pequeño cuerpecito.- ¡Os estaba buscando!-Estaba más emocionada y gritaba más alto que de costumbre, como si nuestra última presencia la hubiera dado un susto de muerte.

-¿Seguro?-le pregunto Rosalie levantando la ceja.

-Eh…si por supuesto.

-Alice…-le dije tratando de no reírme de su aspecto

-¿Qué?

-Tienes el pintalabios corrido-le dijo Rosalie señalando la comisura de sus labios.

Alice enrojeció y bajo su rostro avergonzada. Se llevo la mano a sus labios y se froto suavemente para borrar la prueba del delito. Jasper se coloco a su lado y le cogió la mano

-Deberíais tener más cuidado. Si Edward o Emmett os ven…

-Si…ya lo sé…creo que ya es hora de que se busquen a alguien más para vigilar y no solo a mi-dijo algo asqueada. Jasper se mantenía a su lado feliz. Dichosamente feliz con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alice.

-Ya sabes cómo se preocupan…dadles algo de tiempo para que lo acepten. Pero si te encuentran en plena sesión…les dará un ataque.-dijo divertida.

Jasper y yo teníamos la misma expresión de desconcierto en el rostro y cuando lo notaron se explicaron.

-Mis hermanos son…demasiado protectores en lo que a mí se refiere.-Dijo Alice con tono neutral.- Nunca les ha gustado ningún chico al que me haya acercado y para uno que les caía medianamente bien…-sabia que se refería a Chris-En fin…ya sabéis.

-Se podría decir que no les gusta compartir a su hermanita-dijo Rosalie para resumir lo que había comentado Alice.-Por eso, Jasper...-le dijo sonriente-Vigila tu espalda esta noche.

-Mmm…gracias Rosalie-le dijo no muy convencido. Por un momento pareció que el aviso lo había atemorizado, pero cuando miro a Alice desapareció el temor de sus ojos y dejando una mirada llena de cariño. Parecía que Alice lograba calmarlo solo con una mirada.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos marchemos.-Dijo Rosalie mirando hacia el cielo.-Tenemos un juego que terminar.

Cuando volvimos a entrar buscamos al resto de la familia y nos dirigimos a los coches. Edward, al verme tapada solamente por el chal que Alice me había comprado, sin decir nada se quito la chaqueta y me la puso sobre los hombros. Le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento.

Volvimos el coche de Rosalie, solo que ahora Emmett conducía. Aun cuando iba al volante, en ningún momento soltó la mano de Rosalie. Eso me pareció un gesto de lo mas dulce.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me quite los tacones en la misma puerta de la entrada. Decidieron que lo mejor era repartir los regalos a la mañana, porque Alice se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de Jasper y Rosalie y Emmett ya habían desaparecido. Tenían mucho que celebrar… Y se puede decir que no perdieron ni un segundo para festejar.

Seguimos a Jasper que llevo a Alice hasta su dormitorio. Edward se despidió de mí con la mano y entro en su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Después de hacer enormes intentos para sacarme el vestido me metí en la ducha. Mi mente no paraba de pensar en Edward…había sido tan gentil y amable toda la noche…En realidad siempre lo era. Había tenido más de una oportunidad para mandarme a la porra, entre mis secretos y mis esquinazos.

No podía esperar a mañana. Sabía que si lo hacía no me atrevería a dar el paso. Podía echarle la culpa al champan o a una locura transitoria…pero tenía que hacerlo.

Decidida Salí de la ducha y me puse uno de los pijamas que Alice me había comprado. Me seque el pelo con una toalla con extrema fuerza. Me mire al espejo y respire hondo. Abrí la puerta y di 3 pasos hasta ponerme a la altura de la puerta de Edward.

Mire a la derecha…nadie

Mire a la izquierda…Nadie.

Y sin pensármelo mucho más abrí la puerta y entre con rapidez, sin darme tiempo a cambiar de opinión.

Edward estaba en su cama, pero estaba leyendo un libro y tenía unos enormes cascos sobre sus orejas. No se dio cuenta de que había entrado hasta que me coloque delante de él a cierta distancia de la cama.

Se quito los cascos y me miro frunciendo el ceño:

-Bella ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

-Tengo insomnio. Escuchar música me ayuda a dormir.

-Oh…bueno si quieres puedo…

-No no está bien. ¿Qué…Querías algo?

-Si…quería darte esto-Le extendí el brazo y le entregue el papel que había escrito varias horas antes.

-¿Qué es?

-Es el regalo para mi amigo invisible.-Alzo las cejas y curvo sus labios en una coqueta sonrisa-Me has tocado.

Edward, lentamente, desdoblo la pagina y leyó las palabras."UN VALE POR…TODA LO QUE QUIERAS SABER"

-¿Enserio?-me pregunto dudando.

Asentí-¿Entonces podemos hablar? aunque si quieres descansar mañana podemos….

-No está bien-dijo con rapidez mientras se incorporaba y apoyaba la espalda contra el cabezal de la cama-Tranquila. ¿Pero a qué te refieres con todo?

-Debo ser justa contigo. Tú siempre has sido sincero conmigo, todos. Y yo siempre os he estado mintiendo sobre mí. Pero ya no puedo aguantarlo más.

-Bella sea lo que sea, si no quieres contármelo, está bien. Yo confió en ti

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien que no conoces?

-Mi instinto me guía…y también mi corazón. Se también que todos tenemos derecho a guardarnos algo para nosotros mismos

-Si…Pero no tanto como yo me guardo.

Después me quede callada. Edward tampoco me pregunto nada. Me estaba dando tiempo para ordenar mis ideas. Podía darle mil vueltas al asunto…pero lo mejor era decirlo del tirón.

-Mis padres me dijeron que era adoptada 15 años. Podría decir que ahí fue cuando empezó todo. Cambie. Me sentía furiosa.

-¿Con tus padres?

-En parte. ¿Cómo podían habérmelo ocultado toda mi vida? Sentía un gran agujero en mi vida que no sabía que tenía, como si me faltase alguna parte de mí. Tenía un gran agujero en el pecho…Y empecé a llenarla de distintas cosas.

-¿James?

-Enteramente. Hacer locuras y cometer delitos me ayudaba a sentirme más realizada, a descubrir quién era realmente yo. Después de cada delito me sentía bien, así que continúe. Primero fueron pequeñas cosas: deje de ir a clase, no tenia horarios, me fugaba durante días…preocupe muchísimo a mis padres. Ellos…supongo que los sobrepase. No sabían que hacer conmigo.

-No puedo imaginarte así…

-¿Así como?

-Llena de odio…cometiendo delitos. Pero sigue…-me insto a que continuara.

- Hasta que…decidieron mandarme a un internado. Estaba tan furiosa. Les grite y les dije de todo. Pensé que me dejaban abandonada en un internado para que dejara de causarles dolores de cabeza.

-Pienso que lo hicieron para que volvieras a ser tú misma. No me parece tan terrible-me dijo en un susurro, por miedo a que aquello podría sentarme mal.

-No…Lo hicieron para alejarme de James. Pareció funcionar al principio pero…-Sonreí amargamente al recordar nuestro "Pequeño encuentro"

-Saben tus padres que él estuvo… ¿lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué fue hasta el internado?

-No. Y te pido por favor que lo mantengas en secreto.-Edward la miro incrédulo pero le insistí-Por favor.

El simplemente se limito a asentir. Aunque sabía que estaba completamente en desacuerdo.

- Gracias…-Nos quedamos en silencio y seguí con mis pensamientos-Aunque si te soy sincera…una parte de mi se sintió aliviada cuando descubrió que era adoptada.-me miro sin parpadear. Parecía algo perplejo- Es una locura…

-Dime-me insto.

-Tenia recuerdos extraños de sitios en los que no había estado nunca, recordaba una canción a piano, aunque mis padres jamás me habían llevado a clases…Era como si tuviera sueños estando dormida. Al principio tenía algunos Deja vu…luego deje de tomarles importancia. Y con el tiempo simplemente desaparecieron.

-¿Sabes algo de tus padres? los verdaderos... ¿los biológicos?-me pregunto arreglando la pregunta.

-No. Charlie me ofreció a buscar algo sobre ellos…pero yo no acepte. Ellos me dieron en adopción. Ellos me abandonaron. Si no me querían ¿por qué abría de preocuparme por ellos ahora?

-¿Nunca te as arrepentido de haberte negado? Conocer nuestro pasado es importante para saber quiénes somos.

-Muchas veces, aunque decidí pasar. Me arrepentí tantas veces…Siempre he querido buscarles, saber que fue de ellos…pero nunca supe cómo empezar. Pero luego lo pienso bien…y me doy por vencida. Tal vez, saber quiénes fueron, conocer las circunstancias de su vida podría causarme más dolor que alivio.

-¿Sabes algo de ellos? ¿Donde vivías o tú apellido?

-No…Solo me dijeron que mantuvieron el nombre que tenía cuando me adoptaron. Isabella Marie. Nada más. Por eso me escondo de todos… -Alzo la vista y la fijo en mi-Os oí el otro día a ti y a Alice. Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo.

-Bella yo…lo siento. Me arrepiento de lo que dije.

-Yo no. Fuiste completamente sincero. No puedo pedirte más.

-¿Lo amabas?-me pregunto de repente. Sabía que esa era la pregunta que lo carcomía por dentro desde hacia tiempo. Pero tenía miedo de mi reacción.

-Yo…creía que sí. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue un calentón, rebeldía o como quieras decirlo. Creía que lo amaba…pero cuando estuve separada de el, no lo eche de menos. En absoluto. Fue todo lo contrario.

Vi que asentía y miraba la colcha de la cama.

-El…no me trataba bien-le dije sin mirarlo directamente- Había momentos en los que me sentía en una jaula, encerrada.

-El te… ¿te maltrato?-Me pregunto fuera de sí. Su, hasta ahora, tranquila expresión se estaba transformando en una muy enfurecida.

-Alguna vez-le susurre totalmente avergonzada. No quería contarle esto pero no quería parar.

-Bella-Se acerco a mí y me cogió de la mano.-No tienes por qué avergonzarte de eso. No fue culpa tuya.

-Creí que lo amaba y no dije nada por miedo a perderlo…Fui completamente estúpida.

-Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez…somos humanos y cometemos errores. Pero debes dejar de culparte de ellos.-Me dijo dulcemente.

Sin querer clave mi mirada en la suya y me sentí tranquila. Como hacía tiempo que no me había sentido. Sin poder evitarlo sonreí con ganas y él me devolvió el gesto.

-Creí que iba a salir espantado cuando te dijera todo sobre mi pasado.-Le asegure-Pero ni as pestañeado.

-No sé por qué tendría que huir de ti. No eres ningún monstruo Bella, solo has pasado una…época rebelde.

-Época rebelde…Extraña forma de llamarlo-le dije irónica.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. No era incomodo sino todo lo contrario.

-Entonces este vale-me señalo la carta sobre su regazo-¿Esta todavía vigente?

-Que más quieres saber.

-Exactamente… todo sobre ti. Siempre me has parecido una persona muy interesante. ¿Responderás a lo que te pregunte?

-Sí.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Ahora el azul.-A la mente me vino el hermoso traje con el que había ido al baile.

-¿Y antes?

-El negro.

-¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito en el mundo?

-Siempre me ha gustado La Push, es una pequeña reserva india cerca de Forks, en Washington.

Y siguió preguntándome cosas. Que si mi comida favorita, estación del año, aficiones…todo. Estuvimos horas hablando. El preguntaba y yo ya me sentía libre de contestar cualquier cosa.

Al rato decidimos dejar 'el interrogatorio' por que tendríamos que levantarnos temprano y a menos que quisiéramos parecer zombis necesitábamos dormir algo.

Me levante de la cama en la que tan cómodamente me había acurrucado y me despedí de el.

**EPOV**

Cuando se despidió de mi podía ver que algo había cambiado en su rostro. Su sonrisa era la más hermosa y deslumbrante que jamás había visto y sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Ya no tenían más aquella sombra tras la que se escondía. Nunca más.

La mire caminar hasta la puerta y ya no pude resistirme:

-Ey Bella-Me levante de un salto y camine hasta ella-Sin duda este es el mejor regalo de amigo invisible que me han hecho nunca.

-Me alegro.-Me sonrió tímidamente y abrió la puerta para desaparecer en la sombras del pasillo.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-¡Arriba Bella durmiente!-Me grito Emmett mientras saltaba sobre mi cama.

-¡Emmett! ¡Para!-Me dolía un poco la cabeza debido a que solo había dormido 2 horas.

-Uf que mal despertar Bella durmiente. ¿No lo he hecho bien?

-Me parece que a la Bella durmiente no la despertaban así…Cuando te lees un cuento tienes que hacerlo hasta el final-le dije algo resentida. Estaba en el mejor de los sueños cuando un huracán interrumpió para despertarme.

-Ah bueno…-Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente- ¿Mejor?

-Si…aunque no tienes mucho de príncipe azul Emmett…al menos no del mío.

-Lo recordare para la próxima vez. Buscare algún otro candidato-me dijo divertido- ¡Vamos arriba!-Me grito enérgico-¡Hoy toca repartir regalos!

-Vale, vale…-Retire las sabanas y me levante con lentitud.

-¿Que has estado haciendo esta noche Bella?

Me tense.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Parece que no has dormido. Pareces un zombie.

-Insomnio, supongo que el baile me trastorno.

-¿No lo pasaste bien?-Fui al armario y cogí uno de los jerseys y me lo puso. Alice me iba a matar pero me daba igual las pintas que llevara. Emmett iba en pijama así que ni me preocupe en cambiarme.

-Si…Bueno no estuvo mal. Me parece que es un baile que tu no vas a olvidar ¿no?-Me cogió la mano y me acompaño por el pasillo.

-Si…

-En especial no creo que Rosalie lo olvide. No dejo de sonreír en toda la noche.

-Si…-Dijo con cara de tonto enamorado-Fue una noche increíble.

En el salón nos esperaban. Jasper estaba hablando animadamente con Rosalie sentados en el suelo. Elizabeth y Esme estaban hablando sobre el baile y el señor Cullen estaba delante de un tablero de ajedrez. Me acerque a él y me saludo.

-¿Contra quién está jugando?

-Edward. Pero ha ido a buscar a Alice, como siempre-Edward apareció en pijama (¿cómo alguien en pijama y recién levantado de la cama puede ser tan sexy?) Con Alice subida a su espalda.

-¡Ya estamos todos!-Grito Alice alegre mientras que Edward la dejaba sobre el sofá, lanzándola suavemente.

-Vale… ¿quien empieza?-Pregunto Carlisle dejando el ajedrez y sentándose en el sofá al lado de Esme.

-¡BELLA!-Gritaron Rosalie, Emmett y Alice.

-¡E! ¿Por qué yo?

-Por que eres la "Nueva"-Me dijo Emmett mientras manoseaba su regalo nervioso.-Venga Bella alguien tiene que empezar.

-La cosa es que…-Mire a Edward y él me guiño un ojo. Genial…como si no me estuviera sonrojando yo sola…-Yo ya he dado mi regalo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?-Dijo Esme divertida.

-Anoche. Después de volver del baile.-Alice me estaba echando un mal de ojo-Lo siento pero no lo pude evitar.

-Bueno y a quien…-Pregunto Elizabeth.

-A mi.-Dijo Edward con rapidez viendo que me estaba metiendo en arenas movedizas yo sola- Era un…vale.

-¿Un vale para ir de compras?-Me pregunto Alice totalmente anonadada-¡Pero si nunca quieres ir conmigo!

-No es para eso.-Tercio Edward al ver que su hermana tenía toda la intención de atacarme-Es algo entre nosotros Alice, pero te aseguro que no es para ir de compras ni nada por el estilo.

-¿A si? ¿Para que era entonces?-Dijo Rosalie tratando de sacar algo de información.

Me daba vergüenza admitir que se trataba y sabia que Edward no lo diría si yo no lo decía primero.

-Lo siento pero el secreto forma parte del regalo-Me defendió Edward-Así que me toca ser el siguiente -Se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta el árbol para coger su regalo.

-¡Eres un soso Edward!-Le grito Alice mientras se acurrucaba sobre Jasper.

-¿Un vale?-Le pregunto Emmett a Rosalie-Como sea para que haga lo que él quiera…Ese vale puede hacer mucho mal…o mucho bien.-Dijo alzando las cejas provocativamente.

-¡EMMETT CYODORE!-Le grito Esme mientras se enrojecía.-Si es eso estoy seguro de que Edward no lo usaría para conseguir…o hacer nada malo de Bella.

-Uy mama…no conoces bien a tu hijo.-Le susurro malignamente.

-Toma abuela. Mi regalo-Edward estaba frente a su abuela, evitando escuchar ningún comentario respecto al regalo que Bella le había dado.

Era una caja de CD. En la portada tenía una foto algo vieja en la que se veía a ella… ¿y a Edward?

-Oh…-Dijo Alice acercándose a su abuela y acurrucándose bajo su brazo-Estabas muy guapa el día de tu boda.

-¿Boda?-Me tendieron el CD y mire bien la foto. Realmente los había confundido…Pero eran tan parecidos, como dos gotas de agua.

-Jaja Bella, parece que has visto un fantasma. Nuestro abuelo-Dijo Emmett al mirar mi cara de asombro-Y Edward se parecían ¿no?

-Es increíble-Levantaba la mirada para mirar a Edward y después la bajaba de nuevo a la imagen. Eran como dos gotas de agua.

-Son las composiciones del abuelo. Pero…interpretadas por mi.-Les dijo Edward a todos.

-Gracias cielo…

Y seguimos con los regalos. La abuela Cullen le regalo a Alice un pequeño arbolito de madera para que colgara los pendientes y las pulseras. Aunque teniendo en cuenta el enorme cofre que Alice tenia por joyero…tendría que hacer una selección para ponerlos para poder usarlo.

Alice fue la siguiente, y le regalo a Emmett un calendario, especialmente creado para ir contando los días hasta el día de la boda. Rosalie y Emmett anunciaron que se iban a casar en verano, así que Alice amablemente le puso anotaciones como:

_1 de Abril. Pedir las flores._

_5 de Mayo. "Traje de Emmett"_

Pedir hora en la iglesia, visitar a familiares, repartir las invitaciones…Alice había pensado en todo.

Emmett, que era bastante más hábil de lo que yo suponía con las manualidades, le regalo un enorme cuadro con fotos dentro, para que colgara en el despacho. Carlisle le regalo a Rosalie un espejo con figuras talladas y Rosalie compro un trozo de tela, con el que le hizo un delantal a Esme. Después para adornarlo le dibujo distintos dibujitos, que parecían ser caricaturas de sus propios hijos haciendo de las suyas. La verdad es que eran bastante graciosos.

Y para terminar Esme me sonrió y me tendió un paquete.

-Espero que te guste Bella.

Y me encantaron. Eran una larga bufanda, un gorro y unos guantes de lana. A rayas blancas y rojas.

-Están genial…Gracias.

Asintió y seguimos celebrando el que se suponía que iba a ser un "perfecto día de navidad Cullen" Pero, por desgracia, no era eso lo que nos esperaba aquel día.

Pasamos la mañana, básicamente en pijama. No había ni prisas ni ningún que hacer. Todo era genial. Estuvimos viendo fotos y algunas películas caseras de los Cullen. Me recordaban a las navidades que pasaba en Forks con…Charlie y Renne. Y eso debió notarse por que Emmett me pregunto si todo iba bien. Me limite a asentir y tragar con fuerza, para qué así el nudo que tenía en la garganta pasaba.

Al mediodía el nudo seguí ay.

-Que te pasa-No era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Edward y yo estábamos poniendo la mesa mientras que Emmett había ido a llevar a Jasper a la estación de autobús. Alice, obviamente se había ido con ellos, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia que fuera Emmett el que los llevara, ya que según ella "No se podría despedir EN CONDICIONES de Jasper con el mafioso mirando"

Pero esa era exactamente la razón por la que Emmett insistió en ir. En fin…Hermanos…

Esme y Elizabeth estaban haciendo la comida y Carlisle se había ido a echar un rato por qué no se sentía muy bien.

-Bella escúpelo.-Me instituto Edward.

-Estaba pensando en mis padres…Quiero decir en Charlie y en Rennee.

-Nunca los llamas papa y mama.-Sentencio mientras sacaba dos sillas y ponía una frente a otra. Se sento en una y palmeo el asiento de la otra.

-Si lo sé…desde que me dijeron que era adoptada…simplemente no me sentía cómoda diciéndoles así. No lo hacía adrede…pero no sé.

-Los echas de menos.

-¿Lo preguntas o lo afirmas?

-Lo afirmo.

Quizás era eso.- ¿Te importa si uso el teléfono?

-En el despacho-Señalo a su espalda-Allí no te molestara nadie.

-Gracias.

Y me dirigí allí. Al despacho de Esme. Cogí el teléfono y…colgué.

Respire hondo.

_Vamos Bella, no es un drama. Solo llamas a casa._

Por mi cabeza rondaban varias opciones de lo que podía ocurrir después de descolgar y marcar el número.

A) Que no me cojan

B) Que me cuelguen

C) Que me manden a la porra.

Definitivamente no les culparía si lo hicieran. Me había portado como una desagradecida…

Marqué los números en el inalámbrico y me quede mirando a la pantalla indecisa de que hacer.

'_Vamos se lo debes' _Me dijo mi buena y oportuna conciencia. Me fastidiaba darme cuenta de que tenía razón.

Pulse el botoncito verde y me coloque a la escucha. Comunicaba. Estaba a punto de colgar pensando que era una mala idea cuando contestaron

-Casa Swan.-Dijo la voz de mi madre adoptiva.

Me quede en silencio sin saber cómo empezar.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-pero no conteste-Voy a colgar-dijo Rennee simplemente.

-¡No espera! Lo siento…se me fue la línea.-_Vaya escusa más patética…_

-¿Bella?-Me pregunto incrédula.

Asentí pero me di cuenta de que ella no podía verme a sí que conteste con rapidez.

-Si soy yo. Como estas-me deje caer en el sillón cansada. Me sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón antes de llamar.

-Ahora estupendamente. Me alegra que hayas llamado…aunque no lo habías hecho antes…-su tono sonaba preocupado-¿Estás bien? ¿Algo va mal?-me pregunto completamente consternada. Y yo solo pude reírme.

-Estoy bien. Solo quería daros las gracias por dejarme pasar las navidades con Alice y su familia. Yo…no me lo esperaba la verdad-Le dije con total sinceridad.

-Ni nosotros tampoco. Pero tu amiga es muy convincente y sus palabras nos hicieron cambiar de opinión. Además de tu increíble boletín de notas. Por cierto Enhorabuena cielo-En su tono pude notar… ¿orgullo? ¿Estaba orgullosa de mi?-No es que no quisiéramos que volvieras a Forks Bella pero pensé…-suspiro-Pensé que así sería mejor para ti.

-No te entiendo.

-No te preocupes. Solo pásatelo bien y llámanos algún día antes de que vuelvas al internado ¿si?

-Lo hare.

-Cuídate cariño

-Adiós-iba a colgar cuando le grite-¡Rennee!

-¿Si?-su voz seguía siendo la misma.

-Feliz navidad mama.-le susurre débilmente pero lo suficientemente alto para que me oyese.

Se podía oír como lloraba al otro lado del teléfono-Lo mismo te digo cariño.

Y colgamos a la vez. Me quede mirando al teléfono y sonreí para mí misma. Eso había ido bien.

No sabía cómo iba a sentirme si volvía a abrir mi corazón a alguien…pero definitivamente no dolió. Sino que me sentía muy alegre.

Sin poder dejar de sonreír deje el teléfono y me fui saltando de la habitación. Cuando baje Emmett y Alice ya habían vuelto y estaban sentándose para comer.

-¿Todo bien cielo?-me pregunto Esme mientras cargada con una enorme cacerola para ponerla sobre la mesa. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Edward sobre mi nuca.

-sí. E llamado a mis padres-Le cogí la cacerola de las manos y la puse sobre la mesa. Me sonrió agradecida.

-Estoy segura de que se alegraron de oírte.-Me aseguro mientras volvía hacia la cocina.

-Mucho-Mire a Edward y sonreía contento.

Emmett fue a lavarse las manos y Edward a buscar algo a su dormitorio. Alice y yo nos quedamos solas en el comedor. Estaba cabizbaja y tenía los ojos rojos.

-Ey-me senté a su lado y le pase el brazo sobre los hombros.- ¿Como lo llevas?

-Bien…bueno mal.-Me dijo en un susurro.-Ya lo hecho de menos.

-Pronto volveremos al internado Alice. Serán solo unos días.-Ella asintió pero no se la veía muy convencida.-Siempre puedes llamarle por teléfono.

-Si mi padre recibe una factura como la ultima…me matara.

-Bueno…-Me acerque a ella y le susurre-Siempre podemos quitarle el móvil a super man.

Alice se carcajeo con ganas y yo no pude evitar unirme a ella. No podíamos parar. Me lleve las manos a la tripa que me dolía de reírme.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-Edward entro y se nos quedo mirando anonadado.

Detuvimos las risas un segundo, nos miramos y nos reímos aun más fuerte.

-Nada Edward…Simplemente…-Decía Alice entre risotadas.

-Cosas de chicas.

-Cosas de hermanas-Me corrigió Alice al instante.

Le sonreí agradecida. Edward se nos quedo mirando un segundo más y después de poner cara de poker se giro y salió del comedor.

-Fue un gran día-Sentencio Alice frotándose los ojos para quitar las lágrimas que caían.

-Sí. Definitivamente si.

-Oye que…-Y no pude terminar la frase porque alguien grito. Un grito que nos helo la sangre.

-¡SOCORRO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA!

**¡Hola hola!**

**¡Aquí hay otro cap! Para los que me habéis preguntado, la historia tiene más o menos 60 caps. En principio iba a tener una secuela y la historia iba a ser más corta, pero he decidido alargar la historia y no hacer secuela.**

**¿Y que pensáis de la llamada de socorro? ¿Que habrá pasado ahora?**


	44. Hablar con el corazón

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**43.- Hablar con el corazón**

Alice y yo nos levantamos a trompicones y corrimos hacia el recibidor. Edward y Esme se unieron a nosotros pálidos de miedo.

Sin siquiera mirarnos subimos las escaleras y corrimos mirando por las habitaciones.

-¡Emmett!-Gritaba Edward mientras corría por el pasillo.

-¡En la habitación principal!-Edward salió disparado. No me había fijado pero llevaba el inalámbrico en la mano.

Las 3 corrimos directas hacia allí. Cuando cruzamos la puerta Emmett y Edward estaban en el suelo, arrodillados delante del cuerpo inerte de su padre.

-Carlisle…-Esme estaba en shock y Alice se agarro a su madre con fuerza.

-¡Alguien ha llamado a una ambulancia!-Gritaba Emmett mientras miraba a su padre en pleno ataque.

Edward tenía el teléfono en la mano e intentaba marcar, pero le temblaban demasiado las manos y no acertaba a marcar. Me arrodille a su lado y le quite el teléfono de las manos y marque por él. El dio la dirección y después esperamos.

Jamás 3 minutos me habían parecido tan largos.

La ambulancia no tardo y se llevo al Sr. Cullen. Esme insistió en que nos quedáramos en casa y que nos llamaría cuando supieran algo, pero nadie le hizo caso así que ella se marcho en la ambulancia y el resto de nosotros nos vestimos con lo que encontramos y fuimos al garaje.

Cuando yo baje a toda prisa, Emmett ya estaba en el coche con Alice. Había llamado a Rosalie, que justo esta mañana acababa de marcharse un par de días con sus padres. Él le insistió que no hacía falta que volviera, pero por la cara de Emmett ni él se creía sus palabras.

Edward apareció con una bolsa entre sus manos y salimos disparados hacia el hospital. Nadie dijo nada, el miedo y la preocupación se encargaron de dejarnos sin palabras. Cuando llegamos Emmett y Edward bajaron del coche a toda prisa y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de urgencias.

Yo espere a Alice. Estaba rota. La cogí de la mano y las dos caminamos hacia la entrada. Miraba hacia el hospital como si no quisiera entrar ahí, y no podía culparla. Se abrazo a sí misma y yo, sin saber que decir ni que hacer, le rodee la cintura con los brazos y eso pareció darle algo de fuerza.

Preguntamos en recepción y fuimos a la habitación que le habían asignado. La puerta estaba cerrada y el resto de la familia estaba esperando para entrar. Emmett daba vueltas como un león, Esme hablaba por el móvil, seguramente con su madre mientras aguantaba valientemente las lágrimas. Y Edward estaba sentado al lado de su madre, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados. Alice estaba en un temblor continuo. Necesitaba relajarse. Se dejaba llevar por mí así que la lleve hasta la silla al lado de Edward y la senté. Me arrodille frente a ella y la mire, pero ella tenía la mirada perdida.

Del pecho de Edward comenzaron a caer sollozos que el intentaba, por todos los medios, reprimir. Alcé mi mano y le cogí la suya, que estaba colgando a su lado.

La di un apretón queriendo decir "Estoy aquí" y él me lo devolvió con otro apretón. Pero no bajo su mirada para mirarme.

-Doctor-Emmett era el único que parecía mantenerse el pie. Un hombre con bata blanca y un grafico en la mano se acerco a nosotros con cara apenado. El estomago me dio un vuelco.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor…"

-Señora Cullen-Le saludo extendiéndole la mano.

-Como esta mi marido.

-Estable pero no fuera de peligro. Ha tenido un ataque al corazón. Aun no conocemos el alcance…Pero ha recibido la ayuda casi en el momento. Eso ha sido decisivo.

Emmett estaba pálido mientras escuchaba al doctor. Hablo con ellos unos minutos y después les indico que ya podía recibir visitas. Esme entro la primera y los demás esperaron.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo dentro. Pero el resto no nos movimos ni un ápice. Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse todos nos giramos. Esme les indico que ya podían pasar. Mire a Emmett y el, leyendo mi mirada, se acerco a Alice y le cogió de la mano para llevarla dentro. Edward se levanto agotado y se dirigió a la puerta. Camino y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Miro a su padre y entro. Pero cuando ni había pasado un minuto abrió la puerta de golpe y salió apresurado, mientras negaba con la cabeza con fuerza.

-¡Edward!-Le dijo Emmett desde dentro. Salió al pasillo y cuando vio la espalda de su hermano alejarse me miro. Yo solo pude negar con la cabeza. No sabía si ir tras él o quedarme.

Pero me di cuenta de que, si yo fuera él, necesitaría tiempo para pensar, para asumir lo que había ocurrido.

Baje a la cafetería y compre algunos sándwiches y unos botellines de agua.

Cuando subí todos estaban en la sala de espera. Les obligue a coger un bocadillo a cada uno. Emmett seguía agarrado al móvil.

-Edward, soy Emmett. Llámame en cuanto oigas este mensaje…Papa está bien tranquilo…Solo…Llámame

-¿No contesta?-Le pregunte.

-No. Le he llamado a casa y al móvil pero no me contesta. El médico volvió y cuando dijo que los resultados de las pruebas eran favorables pero que solo se podía esperar.

Después de mucho discutir, Esme nos ordeno que nos fuéramos a casa a comer algo y a tranquilizarse. Y de paso para asegurarse de que Edward estuviera bien.

Emmett solo accedió a marcharse pero para volver a la noche a relevar a su madre. Alice no había abierto la boca aun. Simplemente se dejaba llevar. Así que los tres fuimos de vuelta a la mansión. Cuando llegamos cada uno se fue a su habitación para poder tener un momento de intimidad para asumir las últimas horas. Yo me sentía impotente ante la desgracia de mis amigos. Aparte de que a mí me dolía como el demonio…No quería ni imaginar cómo se sentían a ellos.

Fui a la cocina y decidí hacer la cena para los 4. Elizabeth se había ido al hospital para hacer compañía a su hija. Edward estaba en su dormitorio pero ni salía ni contestaba. Le llame para cenar pero ni siquiera me contesto. Intente entrar pero estaba atrancada con algo. Solo se oia música clásica a todo volumen desde dentro.

Emmett y Alice se fueron después de cenar y Emmett me pidió que vigilara a Edward, por si salía o se le ocurría hacer alguna de las suyas.

Pero no se puede decir que yo resultara muy útil porque me quede dormida en el sofá. Cuando me desperté el sol estaba desapareciendo lentamente por las montañas y la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta. Mierda…Edward se había escapado.

Pero no se había movido de la entrada, estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada mirando directamente hacia el atardecer. Camine y me quede a su espalda, no estando segura de si acercarme o no.

-¿Por qué pasa esto Bella?-me pregunto sin moverse ni un cm.

-No lo sé Edward-le susurre suavemente. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que ingresaron a su padre.

-Mi padre es el hombre más fuerte y sano que jamás he conocido. Nunca se ponía enfermo y nos llamaba debilucho-decía sonriendo levemente-cada vez que yo o mis hermanos nos poníamos enfermos. Y ahora…-se tapo su mano su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar.

Levante mis brazos y lo abrace con fuerza. Me partía el corazón verle así.

Con pausa y delicadeza se movió y apoyo su rostro sobre mi pecho. Parecía un niño pequeño en busca de protección. Acaricie su brazo suavemente. Yo estaba allí…junto a él.

-Edward yo…

-No digas nada por favor-Me susurro negando débilmente la cabeza.-Déjame disfrutar de esto. Solo quiero…

-Está bien-susurre devuelta al escuchar temblar a su voz.

Estuvimos allí sentados hasta que la noche se nos echo encima. Aunque el viento daba fuerte yo no tenía frió con Edward en mis brazos. Hacía rato que no se movía y su respiración era acompasada. Se había quedado dormido en mis brazos de puro cansancio.

Mas entrada la noche empezó a hacer frió de verdad y mis temblores hicieron e Edward despertar.

-Lo siento Bella-dijo algo alarmado levantándose rápidamente de mi abrazo y tendiéndome la mano-Debes estar helándote de frió. Vamos dentro-Me cogió de la mano y tiro de mi hasta la puerta.

-No. yo voy al hospital.-Le dije oponiéndome a él.-Y tú me vas a acompañar.

Tiro aun más fuerte de mí para tratar de meterme en casa. Pero me solté de su agarre y camine un par de pasos hacia atrás.-No Edward.

-Bella no puedo hacerlo-Dijo amarrándome del brazo y tirando otra vez de mi

-Por que.

-No puedo, simplemente no puedo y ya está.

-Edward me quedare aquí hasta que no me acompañes.-Mire hacia el cielo y suspire-Parece que va ha hacer una noche muy fría.

-Bella si hace falta te llevare a rastras hasta el interior y te atare a una silla.-Me dijo seriamente.

-No sabes lo que yo daría por volver a tener a mi padre. Lo único que tengo de él es un vago recuerdo…y ni siquiera sé si es real. Era demasiado pequeña como para poder recordar su cara.

-¡Es por eso por lo que no lo quiero ver!-dije levantando sus brazos y apoyando violentamente la espalda contra la puerta.

-No entiendo.

-No quiero que los únicos recuerdos en los siguientes años de mi vida sea la de mi padre postrado en una cama enfermo ¡y mi madre llorando por él a su lado!

-No le pasara nada. Además yo preferiría al hombre que al recuerdo. Habla con él, estate con él. No os ayudara a ninguno estar separados. Tu familia te necesita.

Levanto su rostro hacia mí y me miro con aquellos profundos ojos verdes llenos de dudas. Parecía indeciso y meditabundo. Me sonrió y comenzó a murmurar para si mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Sabes que tienes un don Isabella…

-¿Un don?-¿_Y eso a que venía?_

-Decir las palabras exactas en el momento oportuno.

-Eso es por que hablo con el corazón, Edward. ¿Vienes o qué? Se alegraran de verte.

-Bella ¡PARA!

Demasiado tarde. No recordaba haberme movido hasta tan cerca de las escaleras. Cuando me gire para caminar hacia ellas gire en el aire y caí golpeándome contra las escaleras. Rodé hasta golpearme contra el suelo. De acuerdo lo reconozco ¡dolía mucho!

- ¡Bella!-Edward gritaba aterrado-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien? Dios –Bajo las escaleras corriendo y se arrodillo a mi lado-Bella…

-Parece que al final sí que vas a tener que acompañarme al hospital-Mi mundo empezaba a volverse negro.

-Bella no te vayas…Aguanta despierta por favor.-Me recogió lentamente y me coloco entre sus brazos.

No se cuanto tiempo paso. No conseguía recordar nada. Mi vista solo distinguía colores y alguna que otra figura. Tenía la sensación de ir en una montaña rusa.

Me encontraba mareda y… Y ya no recuerdo nada más.

**Edward POV**

-Eso es por que hablo con el corazón, Edward. ¿Vienes o qué? Todos se alegraran de verte- Me dijo muy satisfecha de sí misma. Era increíble como sus palabras hacían mella en mí. Con una simple frase y un argumento que otros ya habían usado pero ella era la única que podía conseguirlo. Cuanto más quería negarlo, yo la quer…

En aquel justo momento Bella giro sobre si misma sin darse cuenta de que estaba sobre los escalones de la entrada.

-Bella ¡PARA!-grite tarde. Demasiado tarde. Vi como su cuerpo caía sobre las escaleras golpeándose. Parecía un títere al que le habían cortado las cuerdas, desmadejada y rota. Cayó golpeándose de lado y volvió a golpearse hasta acabar tirada en el suelo. No se movía.

- ¡Bella!- grite aterrado-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien? Dios –Baje a su lado y me tire al suelo a su lado. Dios por favor que este bien…por favor ella también no.

-Parece que al final sí que vas a tener que acompañarme al hospital-Me dijo débilmente mientras sonreía y abría los ojos débilmente. Tosió y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente sin apartar su mirada de mí.

-Bella no te vayas…Aguanta despierta por favor.-La cogí lo mas suavemente que pude en mis brazos y corrí hacia el garaje. Abrí la puerta lo mas ágilmente que pude aunque mis temblores no ayudaban mucho coloque a Bella y me subí a su lado. Pise el acelerador como nunca había hecho.

Llegue al hospital y aparque en medio de la señal de ambulancias pese a las quejas de los enfermeros.

-¡Ayuda por favor!-Cogí a Bella y corrí. Entre por las puertas eléctricas con las casi me golpeo por no darles tiempo a abrirse.- ¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Se ha caído por las escaleras y no despierta!-Unos enfermeros corrieron hacia mí con una camilla y cogieron a bella de mis brazos. En ese preciso momento me sentí mas vació y muerto de lo que me había sentido en mi vida. Todo mi mundo iba cayéndose a cachos y la única persona que empezaba a unirlos y darme paz se acababa de caer por las escaleras.

**BPOV**

-¿Cuando va a darme el alta?

-Señorita Swan, le recomiendo que guarde cama al menos durante un par de días. Se ha dado un buen golpe.

-Pero me encuentro perfectamente-Le asegure mientras me vestía con el jersey y ataba las zapatillas-Me he dado golpes peores créame.

-Como quiera. Tendrá que firmar el alta voluntaria-Asentí con seguridad aunque ella me miraba no muy convencida con mi decisión.-Y si siente vértigos, mareos o cualquier otro signo adverso debe volver inmediatamente.-Puso los ojos en blanco. Cuantas veces me abrían dicho eso…-Señorita Swan-Me advirtió con voz dura.

-Si vale de acuerdo.

-Espere aquí. Una enfermera le traerá la receta para los medicamentos y el alta.

La doctora se dio la vuelta y abrí la puerta para marcharse. No podía verla porque la cortina que separaba la habitación en dos estaba echada. Oí un murmullo pero nada más.

-Me han dicho que tu padre está mejor. Me alegro mucho.- Decía la doctora, con tono algo más alegre que hacía unos instantes.

-Gracias.-Esa voz, era reconocible en cualquier parte.- ¿Bella puedo pasar?

-Claro-Le dije sonriente.-Te dije que te conseguiría traerte aquí.

El gruño pero yo solo pude reírme. Miraba directamente hacia mi frente, donde me habían puesto una venda para cubrir la herida. No era tan malo como realmente parecía, solo que los médicos eran demasiado exagerados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Un día-No se acercaba ni se alejaba de mí. Estaba quieto como una estatua. Parecía que no quería acercarse a mí por miedo a mi reacción.-Te desmayaste cuando te traje en el coche.

-Lo siento. Quería ayudar y solo añadí mas leña al fuego.

-No fue tu culpa Bella.

-Ni tampoco tuya. Simplemente…atraigo los problemas. ¿Ha despertado ya Carlisle?

El asintió.

-Me alegro mucho-Le dije lo mas sinceramente que pude. Incluso sabiendo que su padre estaba mejor…tenia la misma fatídica expresión de cuando lo ingresaron-Edward que pasa…estas raro.

Tras unos minutos en los que no nos movimos ninguno de los dos, pareció reaccionar como si le hubieran dado una descarga. Camino hacia mi encorvado murmurando cosas ilegibles y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta ya estaba entre sus brazos. Me abrazaba con excesiva fuerza y mis nuevos moratones gritaban ante su cariñoso pero doloroso gesto.

-Gracias al cielo que estas bien-Me susurro aterrado. Trate de devolverle el abrazo, pero me tenía en una perfecta jaula.-No podría haber soportado que te pasase nada malo a ti también.

-Estoy bien-me abrume ante su gran muestra de afecto. No es que fuera un chico reservado, pero me sorprendió su sinceridad.

-No podría haberlo soportado-Seguía hablando a trompicones y después escuche las dos palabras más hermosas y las más peligrosas que existían en nuestro idioma.-Te quiero tanto...

Y me quede rígida.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunte sin aire en mis pulmones. ¿Me lo soltaba justo en este momento?

-Que te quiero Isabella.-Me dijo soltándose de mi cuerpo. Me miro a la cara y me sonrió levemente-Se que no es el mejor momento pero…no creo que ese momento llegue nunca…No es necesario que digas nada…

Pero no me salían palabras. ¿Pero qué pensaba decirle? ¿Yo también te quiero? No sabía se esos eran sus sentimientos… ¡Ahora mismo no sé ni si tenía sentimientos por el! Era como si me hubieran soltado una bomba y esperan que me levantara bailando la macarena. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando,por que cuando volvi en mi solo pude ver la espalda de Edward saliendo por la puerta mientras murmuraba algo como "Soy un idiota…"

En realidad la idiota había sido yo.

**¡Hola!**

**¡Esta semana ha sido mi cumpleaños y aquí mi regalo para vosotros!**

**¡Ya era hora de que alguno lo reconociera! Aunque no muy oportuno que digamos…**

**En fin esperemos a ver que dice Bella de esto…**

**¡Reviews!**

**¡Mas reviews!**

**¡Mas, mas reviews!**

**¡Mas, mas, Mas reviews!**

**¡No me canso de pedir lo siento!**

**Siley Masen**


	45. Dejarse llevar no es tan malo

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**44.- Dejarse llevar no es tan malo **

Al menos mi golpe sirvió para que la familia Cullen se riera un poco ante mi gran capacidad de acertar con el momento exacto para mi propia desgracia personal. Me dijeron que era una forma de persuasión muy extraña, pero teniendo en cuenta que Edward tuvo que ir al hospital, había sido la mejor forma, que no la apropiada.

Y yo no dije nada…pero Edward no fue tampoco era el más acertado en elegir "el momento perfecto". Desde que se marcho de mi habitación en el hospital no habíamos estado solos en ningún momento. Creo que, fue un pacto silencioso entre nosotros, un pacto inexistente: para evitar estar juntos, siempre nos manteníamos junto a algún otro miembro de la familia.

Carlisle despertó y le dijeron que en pocos días podría volver a casa. El médico que se ocupaba de su caso, cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente despierto le arreo una colleja para después decirle:

-Así que "Solo llevo 10 horas…" cuando en realidad siempre llevabas 19 o más… ¡No volverás a mentirme con esa mierda Carlisle!-le echo en cara.

Al parecer siempre mentía sobre cuánto tiempo se pasaba trabajando. Se suponía que su turno era de 12 horas seguidas como mucho… El estrés y el poco descanso causaron esto. Así que el médico- amigo- compañero le arreo otra colleja aprovechando que no podía moverse para desquitarse de la rabia que sentía de verlo postrado en una cama enfermo por su propia culpa.

Me parece que el resto de la familia también tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo…de rabia y puro alivio.

Carlisle en pocos días ya había mejorado mucho. Ya bromeaba sobre su estado. Y eso era bueno, aunque tuvo que aguantar las broncas de su familia por no hacerles caso. El nivel de estrés al que estaba sometido y una inapropiada alimentación lo había llevado al precipicio. Pero afortunadamente no dio un paso en falso. No había sufrido un ataque, había sido un amago que fue lo suficientemente contundente para que el viera que su salud también debía cuidarla y que no solo debía preocuparse por la de los otros.

Yo sabía que estos pocos días iban a significar grandes cambios en la familia.

Me di cuenta de que, por mucho de lo que me dijeran Alice y el resto de la familia, ellos necesitaban pasar las Navidades juntos, como familia. Y yo me sentía como una intrusa. Tenían que ocuparse en que Carlisle se recuperara adecuadamente y no en la invitada. Era lo justo aunque ellos me decían que era una autentica bobada, porque yo era de la familia.

Para arreglarlo tome la decisión de volver al internado.

_Estas huyendo de Edward…Cobarde._

No lo iba a negar…no podía dormir porque siempre aquellos ojos verdes venían a mi mente, como si me acecharan, como si me esperaban a que le diera una respuesta. Y yo no sabía que responder. Cuando más lo pensaban mis pensamientos se volvían más complicados. Siempre acababa doliéndome la cabeza y dándome migraña. Y lo dejaba de lado para después volver a empezar.

Era como intentar adivinar un acertijo sin respuesta: Inútil y frustrante. Muy frustrante.

-Bella no te marches-Me rogaba Alice mientras me miraba con aquellos ojitos irresistibles.

-Alice aquí solo molesto. Y antes de que digas nada…Necesito tiempo para pensar. Sobre algunas…bueno una cosa.

-¿Puedes hacerme un resumen para que pueda ayudarte?

-Yo… Te llamare todos los días de ¿acuerdo? Volverás al internado en una semana y poco. Disfruta de las navidades en casa.

-Me iré con…

-No acabes esa frase señorita. Tienes que estar con tu familia sobre todo ahora. Yo estaré bien. Solo vuelvo al internado un poco antes que vosotros-Cogí la mochila que había preparado y me la puse al hombro.-Ya me despedí de tus padres y de tu abuela.

Era bastante tarde. Mi avión salía a medianoche y lo había escogido así. Si salía de casa de noche nadie notaria mi ausencia hasta la mañana siguiente y así evitaría (al menos un tiempo) preguntas incomodas sobre mi repentina escapada. Iba a ir en taxi hasta el aeropuerto y ya me estaba esperando.

-¿Y de Rose y Emmett? ¿Y de Edward? ¿Saben que te vas? –Me dijo mientras me seguía por detrás. Me enrosque mi bufanda nueva alrededor de mi cuello y me coloque el gorro. Eran calentitos, ideales para este temporal.

-No quiero hacer un drama de esto Alice. Simplemente regreso antes que vosotros. Solo unos días. No es para tanto…-A Alice le preocupaba mi regreso en sumo grado. Estaba nerviosa.

-No les has dicho nada porque así no tendrías que luchar también contra ellos ¿no?

-Sí. Más o menos esa es la idea. Los llamare cuando este en el aeropuerto.

-¿A los 3? ¿Segura?

-¿Si…Por qué no debería?

-Me parece que últimamente tú y Edward no os habláis mucho…bueno que prácticamente ni os miráis, y evitáis quedaros solos en la habitación.

El taxi pito y abrí la puerta.-Alice son imaginaciones tuyas.

-Ya…eso mismo dice él. Pero ni vosotros os lo creéis-Y de repente se le encendió la bombilla-Un momento señorita-me dijo con tono autoritario agarrándome de la mochila para que me detuviera-Cuéntamelo.

-Alice el taxi me espera.

-¡Encienda el taxímetro!-le grito por encima de mi hombro al taxista-Que. Os. a. pasado.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y tome aire.

-Bueno pues el…-Lo mejor iba a ser soltarlo rápido- Me dijo que me quería.

Alice abrió la boca lentamente y los ojos de pura sorpresa.

-Eh…Bueno y tu…-Balbuceaba mientras movía los brazos intentando hablar con claridad.-Y… ¡¿qué le dijiste después de eso?-me susurro mientras encorvaba la espalda y echaba la cabeza hacia delante.

-No supe que decir…Me quede en blanco y para cuando reaccione ya se había marchado.-Le susurre sin poder evitar sentirme muy, muy culpable.

-¡Y a qué esperas!-Me dijo emocionada-¡Sube ahora mismo y dile...!

-¡Que le diga que Alice! ¡No se que siento! ¡NO SE NADA! Necesito irme…-Y esta vez Alice no me detuvo. Me subí al taxi y le dije que fuera al aeropuerto por la vía más rápida que conociera. Así que piso el acelerador y me llevo volando, literalmente.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto corrí a la puerta de embarque. Le di el pasaje y me quede en el umbral de la entrada. Me sentí extraña, como si se me olvidara algo. Cuando me fui a montar en el avión no pude evitar darme la vuelta para comprobar si alguien estaba allí, mirándome, esperándome…Pero no. Sabía que nadie iba a venir…pero no pude evitar sentirme desilusionada. Decidí pasar y seguir caminando.

_Siento mucho lo que dije. ¿Mñn hablamos? Te echo de menos. A._

En realidad no me había enfadado con ella. La envidiaba. Ella parecía tener muy claro lo que debía hacer, pero para mí no era tan fácil.

_Yo a ti tb. No estoy enfadada ¡y más te vale que me llames! Bss B._

Me acurruque en el asiento y abrace la almohada que la azafata me había dado. Me puse los cascos a todo volumen para así no poder escuchar la voz de mis propios sentimientos. En algún momento me quede dormida y cuando desperté ya estábamos aterrizando. En el aeropuerto me esperaba en coche del internado. Esme había sido tan amable de llamar y avisarles de mi situación y les pidió que fueran a recogerme.

-Feliz Navidad Bella.- Sonreí a mi conductor y le agradecí sonriéndole cuando recogió mi maleta.

-Lo mismo digo Jake. Me alegro de verte, no tienes ni idea.

-Me alegra oírlo-Me sonrió cariñosamente- Vamos antes de que se ponga a nevar.-Y nos montamos en el lujoso coche del internado. Esta vez me senté con él, en la parte de adelante.

-A sí que… **¿**de dónde venias?-Dijo tratando de sacar conversación.

-Boston.

-Así que era verdad-Murmuro para sí mientras salíamos del estacionamiento.

-¿Verdad? ¿El qué?

-Que habías pasado las navidades con los Cullen. –Me miro intentando evaluar mi reacción.

-Si…es cierto. Como…-_Genial, ahora seré la comidilla del internado durante el próximo mes…-_ ¿Y tú donde has estado?-Le dije decidida a cambiar de tema

-Yo me quede en el internado trabajando. Nada más.

-Suena…aburrido-Se rio-Lo siento.

-Está bien. E estado ahorrando para poder comprarme un coche cuando vuelva a casa en verano.

-Genial-suspire. Estaba agarrotada por todo el viaje.

-OYE Bella…Veras mañana un amigo y yo vamos a ir a patinar sobre hielo…Y…quieres… ¿Venir?-Dijo lentamente como si estuviera caminando sobre arenas movedizas.

-Si…claro- _por qué no_-Gracias por invitarme.

-Créeme…es un placer-Me dijo sinceramente.

Cuando llegamos al internado parecía un pueblo fantasma. Todas las persianas de todos los edificios estaban bajadas. Las puertas cerradas y no había absolutamente nadie en las, casi siempre abarrotadas instalaciones del internado.

-Vaya…esto está muerto—Le dije mientras me bajaba del coche.

-Todo el mundo se ha ido a casa.-Me sonrió-Esta es mi época favorita en el internado.-Me gire y lo mire escéptica. Parecía que trataba de animarme.-Es enserio. Es todo nuestro…podemos hacer lo que queramos.-Me aseguro.

-¿Enserio? ¿Lo que queramos?

-Claro.-Eso podía ser bueno. Y muy provechoso.

-Crees que…-Me moría de ganas por ir a un sitio, pero hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de ir- no me gustaría meterme en un lio.

-¿Que tienes en mente? ¿Alguna locura adolescente que nos haga pasar un buen rato?

-Quiero ir a la biblioteca.-Le dije emocionada.

-Oh…bueno, no es precisamente el sumun de la diversión y la rebeldía adolescente. Pero vale. ¿Qué tal si vamos mañana por la noche? Así nos aseguraremos de que nadie nos ve.

-Echo.

Después me ayudo con la maleta hasta mi dormitorio y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla. Eso me pareció un bonito gesto que me hizo sentir bien. Abrí la puerta y me tire sobre la cama. Ni siquiera me di la vuelta para dormirme. Ni me quite la bufanda. Simplemente me quede quieta hasta que Morfeo vino a arrastrarme a su reino.

La semana paso volando. Llamaba a Alice a las mañanas y a las noches antes de acostarme. Emmett me grito cuando les llame para decirles que estaba en el internado. Me dijo que pensaba torturarme hasta que le dijera la verdad y pude oír, al otro lado de la línea, como Rosalie me defendía de Emmett. Y Edward…Marque su número tantas veces que acabe aprendiéndomelo de memoria. Pero antes de que diera tono colgaba. Acabe mandándole un sobrio mensaje. Algo así como…"Estoy en el internado. Disfruta de las navidades. Nos vemos"

Alice me contaba que su padre estaba mucho mejor y que en pocos días podría volver a casa por fin.

Me contaba también que Rose había ido al fin a pasar unos días a casa de sus padres aunque no estaba muy contenta con ello. Al parecer sus padres no eran las personas más agradables del mundo y, para colmo, odiaban a Emmett. Por lo tanto se pasaban todo el tiempo criticando su relación con él.

Había evitado sacar cualquier tema relacionado con "E" aunque Alice no desistía y seguía intentándolo. Pero siempre conseguía evadirme de sus buenas, pero a veces irritantes preguntas.

Pasaba las tardes y las noches con Jake y su amigo Embry. Eran increíbles. Se colaban por todas las instalaciones como querían. Conocían todos los secretos del internado y compartieron parte de "su gran sabiduría" conmigo. Al fin pude ir a la biblioteca y coger unos libros que desde hacia tiempo me moría de ganas por leer.

Fuimos a patinar, a pasear por la ciudad y al cine. Era genial pasar el rato con ellos. Su relación era como la del gato y el ratón, pero eran buenos chicos y se notaba que eran buenos amigos. Me hacía olvidar los problemas y preocupaciones, aunque estas volvían cuando volvía a mi dormitorio. Mi conciencia atacaba siempre que tenía oportunidad y amablemente, me recordaba que había sido una idiota y una cobarde.

-Swan…hare como que no he escuchado eso.-Me dijo Jake mientras paseábamos disfrutando de la soledad de los jardines. Hoy empezaban a regresar todos los estudiantes y pronto todo regresaría a la normalidad. Teníamos que disfrutar de la oportunidad.

-¿Que? Los Yankees son mucho mejores que los Suns…no puedes negarlo.-Le asegure golpeándolo en el hombro.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso en mi presencia…ni siquiera ese nombre que empieza por "Y" o no respondo…-Me decía burlonamente tratando de parecer serio y asustarme.

-¿Qué palabra? ¿_Yankees_? ¿Era _Yankees_? ¿Si no? ¿te referías a _Yankees_?-Me esforcé por pronunciarla con énfasis.

-No sigas…-me advirtió.

-Yankees, Yankees, Yankees, Yankees, Yankees…-me puso a gritar aprovechando que no habia nadie a nuestro alrededor.

-Te doy 5 segundos-Se detuvo y me miro letal-Corre-me susurro.

Le saque la lengua y Salí corriendo hacia los jardines principales. Exactamente 5 segundos después oí los pasos seguirme por detrás.

Reíamos mientras trataba de alcanzarme. Aunque no tardo mucho en hacerlo y rodearme con sus brazos. Dios, eran enormes..

-¡Bella te he echado! …de menos-Me grito Alice maleta en mano. Su tono de voz fue descendiendo de hiperactiva a confusa y después paso a un tono de incredulidad. Jake me había enroscado los brazos alrededor de la cintura y me daba vueltas en el aire.- Hola. ¿Interrumpo?

Un gruñido sonó a su espalda y después vi como la espalda de su hermano mellizo se alejaba a toda prisa. Mierda. Definitivamente este no había sido un buen reencuentro.

-No Alice. Solo discutíamos de futbol-Ella me miro levantando una ceja y suspiro-Te ayudare con las maletas. ¿Nos vemos luego Jake?

-Claro-Me dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Algo le parecía endemoniadamente gracioso-Aun tenemos que devolver los libros antes de que se den cuenta de que faltan.

-Si…esta noche. Te llamare-Le asegure mientras cogía una de las maletas de Alice y la arrastraba por el camino empedrado.

Alice no me dijo una palabra. Caminamos en silencio y la lleve hasta su dormitorio. El plan era salir corriendo y encerrarme en mi dormitorio antes de que empezara a hacerme el tercer grado. Pero ella fue más rápida y me agarro del brazo para meterme en la habitación.

-¿Te dejo una semana sola y te lías con el chofer?

-Se llama Jake, Alice y…me cae muy bien.-Me fui hasta su cama y me deje caer con las manos en las rodillas.-Nada más que un amigo.

-¿No lo has oído?-Me dijo suavemente mientras caminaba hasta sentarse a mi lado.

Nos quedamos en silencio…pero no oí nada.

-¿Oír el que?

-El corazón de mi hermano romperse cuando os ha visto abrazados.-Eso me dolió en el pecho-Ey Bells…no quería decir eso. Lo siento. Ha sido cruel.-En su voz pude oír que realmente lo sentía. Pero eso no quitaba la verdad de sus palabras.

-Pero sincero.

-Ya has pensado en… ¿eso?

-Si…y no. Le echo de menos. Pero no sé si…-Me detuve sin saber cómo terminar la frase.

-Echas de menos a tu amigo. ¿Pero, tal vez, nada más no?-Me dijo Alice palmeando mi rodilla con suavidad.

-Creo que sí-Después de haber dicho estas 3 palabras me sentí culpable y triste.

-Pues deberías decírselo igualmente. Ante todo sois amigos…y sé que preferiría tener un pedazo de ti a no tener nada.

-No lo sé Alice… dame tiempo ¿vale? Hablare con el cuándo sepa como decírselo.

Asintió y cambio de tema. Estaba deseando ver a Jasper y miraba el móvil cada 5 segundos, deseando que le avisara que había llegado. Estaba segura de que se tiraría por la ventana con tal de bajar antes. La ayude a vaciar la maleta. Ya que parte del contenido era mío. Me había traído parte de mi vestuario y otras tantas cosas que aseguraba que me pertenecían aunque todavía llevaban la etiqueta de la tienda puesta. También me había traído unos bollitos que Esme había preparado y chocolate en un pequeño termo de parte de la abuela Cullen. Realmente agradecí el detalle.

Jasper la llamo y Alice salió por la puerta a toda velocidad. Negando con la cabeza y sonriendo, cogí mis cosas y las lleve a la habitación. Las acomode en el abarrotado armario y después me tumbe en la cama. En un rato seria la hora de la cena, así que simplemente me tumbe a esperar.

Y solo pude pensar en Edward. Echaba de menos su sinceridad y sonrisa. Echaba de menos la facilidad con la que estábamos juntos, su natural seguridad y fortaleza. Echaba de menos todo. A él y a la persona que me convertía yo cuando estaba con él. ¿Podía ser que, después de todo, sintiera algo por él? ¿Algo más que amistad?

Jake y Edward…eran como dos polos opuestos. Jake no era tan "Caballeroso" como Edward. Soltaba tacos y era bastante claro a la hora de decir lo que pensaba. Pero con ambos me sentía bien. Como si la situación fluyera sin tener que pensar en ello.

-Ey Bella-Cogí el móvil de mis vaqueros cuando oí la canción sonar.-Embry ha tenido un pequeño problema con los pantalones…Un caso extraño-No pude evitar reírme-Hoy no voy a poder quedar contigo para devolver los libros. ¿Pero qué te parece si vamos mañana mientras todos están en el partido? Todo el mundo estará viendo el partido y…nadie nos vera.

-Vale está bien. Así acabare de leérmelos.

-Bien…vale-Me dijo rápidamente. –También quiero hablarte de…una cosa.- ¿Estaba nervioso o eran cosas mías?

-¿Qué cosa?

-No quiero adelantar nada-Me aseguro.-Mañana te esperare en las puertas de la entrada ¿sí?

Asentí y me despedí de él. Odiaba las incógnitas y las sorpresas, pero parecía que al resto del mundo les encantaba. Lo que era una desgracia para mí.

Baje a cenar y de camino decidí comprar un sándwich y volver a mi dormitorio. El comedor estaría a rebosar y lo último que me apetecía era estar rodeada de mucha gente. Alice me había mandado un mensaje para avisarme de que iba a colarse en la habitación de Jasper para cenar juntos.

Emmett tenía reunión de equipo y después un pequeño entrenamiento de bienvenida (o así lo llamaba el entrenador). Lo que en realidad quería era hacer que bajaran todos los excesos de navidades a base de abdominales y estiramientos.

Además estaba segura de que el boca-boca entre sus compañeros había extendido la noticia de que, la nueva y la inadaptada social del internado había pasado la navidad con los "Increíbles Cullen" Y si todavía no había ocurrido, con Tanya pronto correría la voz.

El primer partido iba a ser contra los gatos salvajes mañana. Alice ya me había comprado lo que ella llamaba "El equipo indispensable para un partido" que consistía en una camiseta del equipo, unos shorts blancos y medias altas. Al menos el partido iba a ser en el interior del centro deportivo, debido al mal tiempo. La camiseta era verde oscura con una franja verde clara que rodeaba el pecho. En el lado izquierdo, a la altura del corazón llevaba el dibujo de un águila y a la derecha un número. En la manga izquierda llevaba el nombre del instituto.

**Al día siguiente…**

Me desperté cuando Alice me llamo para avisarme de que iba a pasarse para arreglarme para el partido. También me aviso de que me había saltado el desayuno y la comida, así que me iba a llevar algo de comer.

No sé porque no me desperté antes. Seguramente si Alice no me hubiera llamado seguiría durmiendo el resto del día. Me levante, cogí una toalla y me fui directamente a la ducha.

Me vestí con el "Equipo" y se sume unas medias gorditas para no congelarme de frio. Alice me aliso el pelo y me puso una diadema blanca. Puso un maquillaje ligero sobre mi rostro y enmarco mis ojos con una sombra verde y una raya negra. Decía que hacía que mis ojos parecieran más grandes.

Bajamos juntas y yo me quede esperando a Jake con los libros en la mano. No le dije a Alice que los había "Cogido prestados" de la biblioteca sin permiso. Simplemente le dije que tenía que devolvérselos.

-Vaya pintas Bella…-me dijo una voz a mi espalda.

-No vaciles Jake. Alice me ha obligado.

-¿Por qué te dejas vestir como si fueras la Barbie de una maniática de la moda?-me pregunto mientras nos encaminábamos esquivando a las personas que se dirigían hacia las instalaciones deportivas.

-A ella le hace feliz y a mí me da igual.

-Pues no lo parece. Tú deberías preocuparte de ti misma primero.

**-A veces hay que hacer dejarse llevar por los demás Jake.-**Le señale la biblioteca con un movimiento de mi cabeza-¿Vamos? Debo ir a ver el partido después.

-Claro.

Jake tenía una "entrada privada" que consistía en el conducto de ventilación en la sala de mantenimiento. Daba directamente a una de las salas de estudio.

Jake fue primero y yo la seguí. Nos arrastramos unos metros y para poder salir me tendió la mano para salir del conducto y me puse de pies frente a él. El se quedo esperándome en la sala mientras colocaba los libros en sus sitios.

Cuando volví daba vueltas como un león enjaulado por toda la sala, pero cuando me vio se quedo quieto.

-¿Todo bien?-le susurre mientras me acercaba a él.

-No. No está todo bien Bella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le dije asustada. Mire a mi espalda preocupada porque alguien nos habría encontrado, pero no había nadie. La biblioteca estaba en completo silencio.

Y entonces lo sentí. Las manos de Jake me rodearon la cintura y me gire con rapidez en cuanto sentí su piel contra la mía. Tenía su rostro frente al mío, a pocos centímetros y miraba mis labios. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y cada vez que aspiraba lo sentía contra el mío.

-Jake que…-Le dije confusa. _Pero que idiota estas hecha…_

-Me gustas Bella…Me gustas mucho. Más de lo que me ha gustado nadie.-Me aseguro con voz fiera y certera. Me pareció estar en un deja vu-No hace falta que digas nada, solo….

-Jake yo no…no sé qué decir.

-Pues yo se que decirte: **Déjate llevar**-y junto sus labios contra los míos.

El beso empezó siendo cálido y lleno de cariño, pero luego Jake lo trasformo en una lucha apasionada entre nuestros labios. Lentamente, sin estar muy segura de lo que hacía, alce mis manos y lo rodee. Podía sentir como me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Pero no precisamente de miedo. Todo lo contrario.

**¡Hola!**

**¡Gracias tardias por vuestras felicitaciones y reviews!**

**Jeje asi cualquiera va a la biblioteca eh… ¡No me matéis!**

**Todo a su debido tiempo y Jake… ¡es mucho Jake!**

**Jajajaja ahora sí que voy a recibir patadas y mal de ojos…pero yo soy la única que sabe como continúa la historia… ¡así que no me mandéis amenazas de muerte!**

**Siento mucho ser tan poco constante a la hora de subir caps, pero los estudios me están matando y los trabajos también. A parte de que he empezado a trabajar y…buf. Me paso el día cansada y sin inspiración jaja **

**¡Pero pronto terminaran los exámenes y prometo subir más a menudo! E ido escribiendo los capítulos en un cuaderno en el autobús para ir a la uni, solo tengo que ir pasando y corrigiendo…**

**Haber que pasa más tarde…A la pobre Bella le va a dar algo en su cabecita como no se decida pronto.**

**¿Jake o Edward? ¿Que decir?**

**¡Espero vuestros reviews!**

**Siley Masen**


	46. Declaracion entre toallas

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**45.- Declaración entre toallas **

Era agradable estar allí con Jake. Besaba de infarto…pero algo no estaba bien. Me separe de el cuando me di cuenta de que no encajábamos _como se suponía _que deberíamos hacerlo.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y…Edward. Estaba frente a mí con sus brazos a mi alrededor. Me asuste y volví a cerrarlos con fuerza. Respirando lentamente los abrí despacito y pude ver la mirada castaña de Jake examinándome. Había tenido una alucinación que, dicho sea de paso, me había dejado de piedra.

Se separo de mí lentamente y dio un paso atrás.

-Lo siento Jake…-le dije al darme cuenta de que yo había roto el beso-Me has pillado por sorpresa.

- El que lo siente soy yo. Esto no ha estado bien-Lo mire con el entrecejo fruncido y el sonrió-Quiero decir…besas muy bien Bella…Que me jodan…Lo haces de puta madre y tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hace tiempo…pero estaba claro que no soy al que tienes en la cabeza dando vueltas.

-Me encantaría decir que te equivocas…Pero supongo que no puedo-Le dije rindiéndome.-Siento haber contestado al beso, no a estado bien…

-Pues yo no lo siento. Al menos lo he intentado-me dijo sonriente pero resignado- Pero…ese hueco en tu corazón ya está ocupado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-Ni siquiera yo lo estaba.

-Lo supe en cuanto te vi en el aeropuerto. Siempre he tenido un sexto sentido para estas cosas, para mi desgracia. Aunque tenía la esperanza de poder cambiar eso…

-Lo siento-Por alguna razón sentía ganas de llorar-Me encantaría…Desearía poder corresponderte. Eres un buen chico y me gustas mucho.

-Las cosas no funcionan así Bella…Ojala se pudiera elegir. Pero no se puede. Espero que el sepa la suerte que tiene –Me abrazo y le devolví el gesto con fuerza.

-Estoy segura de que me odia.-Le asegure contra su hombro.-Y no podría culparlo.

-Pues entonces es que es más imbécil de lo que parece.-Lo miro asombrada. Pero él se limito a sonreírme-Vamos. Creo que necesitas _ir a ver un partido._

Mientras me arrastraba por el conducto solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tanto pensar, volverme loca y los dolores de cabeza… y lo único que me había resuelto las dudas había sido besar a Jake.

Pero ahora todo estaba claro para mí. Al único que quería besar era a Edward, si es que todavía querría mirarme a la cara.

-Bella-ME gire y le vi sonriendo con aquella fatídica sonrisa-Que ahora te deje ir no quiere decir que renuncie a mi oportunidad a estar contigo. Sigo queriendo un nosotros y seguiré intentándolo enfrente de el si es necesario para que no lo olvides.

Cuando salimos me despedí de Jake y corrí hacia el partido. Entre y vi las gradas repletas. No entraba ni un alfiler. Mire el temporizador y quedaban 3 minutos para terminar el partido.

Lo busque con la mirada y entonces lo vi. El entrenador estaba frente a él agarrando los hierros de su casco y zarandeándolo de atrás adelante mientras le gritaba, como si pretendiera que así lo fuera a entender mejor.

Me senté en las escaleras y lo vi correr de nuevo al campo. Iban perdiendo por 2 puntos y la afición no parecía muy contenta. Podía jurar que el entrenador estaba echando humo por las orejas. Sus movimientos eran coordinados y suaves. Pero también decididos y rápidos, Como si cada paso que diera o cada giro estuviera preparado y cronometado. Como una danza. Era hipnotízate mirarlo.

Con una jugada increíble **(N/A yo no tengo ni idea de rugby ¿vale?...Así que pido perdón si pongo alguna burrada o si algo está mal…Lo voy a improvisar)** empataron. Quedaban 10 segundos cuando Edward le hizo un pase largo a O´Connor y este salió zumbando a gran velocidad. La afición se levanto expectante. El timbre sonó y la afición resurgió. Habían ganado, pero por los pelos.

Sonreí encantada al ver como se quitaba el casco y elevaba los brazos y gritaba algo a sus compañeros. Uno de ellos fue hasta él y chocaron los cascos. Todos estaban llenos de barro y hierba. Parecía que habían estado luchando en una batalla. Y por los gritos y aullidos que podían oírse habían salido vencedores.

Su celebración y efusividad no debió de sentar muy bien al otro equipo, porque uno de ellos se quito el casco y de pura desesperación, lo tiro contra nuestro equipo que estaba celebrándolo entre golpes, gritos y abrazos.

Tan mala suerte, que el casco golpeo a uno de los jugadores en la cabeza y cayó de espaldas por el golpe. Pero Emmett lo agarro por las axilas y evito que se golpeara contra el suelo. El silencio se hizo. Los médicos del internado fueron corriendo y después de unos segundos el jugador se levanto con ayuda.

Oh mierda…Era Edward. Tenía la mano contra su sien derecha, donde podía ver como la sangre resbalaba por su rostro.

Y el corazón de me detuvo. Mientras los aficionados gritaban barbaridades al otro equipo y silbaban decepcionados y cabreados yo baje las escaleras y corrí por los pasillos. Pretendía llegar a la enfermería, pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

Después de un rato corriendo, llegue a la puerta del vestuario. Podía oír gritos y canciones de victoria. Estaba dentro. No podía oírlo pero Lo sabía. Y no podía esperar para verlo.

La preocupación me estaba matando…Aparte de otras muchas cosas.

Pero era el vestuario de hombres…_Bella te puedes meter en un buen lio como te pillen…_

Pero entonces me quedo claro una cosa. Le di una patada a la puerta y entre sin pensarlo mucho.

_¿Qué demonios tenía que pensar? ¡Qué estúpida había sido! ¡No podía seguir esperando a la mejor oportunidad…__**tenía que crear ese momento yo misma!**_

Entre dentro sin detenerme corriendo. Pero este no era como el vestuario de las mujeres al que yo estaba acostumbrada. Era como un espejo. Es decir, todo estaba al lado contrario de lo que debería, así que me golpee de frente con una de las paredes.

Pero ni me detuve para comprobar si estaba bien o si me había cargado la pared con mi dura frente.

-Guau vaya nena…-un capullo solo ataviado con una toalla que cubría su parte baja se interpuso en mi camino-Hola… ¿vienes a jugar conmigo?-me dijo en tono sexy y empalagoso.

Normalmente saldría corriendo de allí, pero no ahora. Ahora tenía una misión que debía cumplir.

-Claro-Agarre la toalla que llevaba y tire con fuerza de ella. Se quedo pálido y rápidamente se tapo 'su orgullo' con ambas manos-Pero veo que estas ocupado para jugar. ¿Mejor otro día vale?-le conteste con el mismo tono apaciguador con el que él me había hablado a mí.

-Que Luke…te ha dejado con el pajarillo al descubierto ¿eh?-le grito otro compañero riéndose de él.

-Cállate idiota…esa maldita zorra… -Otro idiota con la testosterona por las nubes.

Caminaba mirando por los pasillos mientras que los chicos flipaban al verme allí. Algunos me miraban lujuriosos, otros asustados y algunos, definitivamente aterrados.

Y entonces me detuve frente a él y comencé a hablar sin detenerme.

-Edward yo…quiero…hablar contigo-Le dije con voz temblorosa, que al intentar que sonara firme, sonó aun mas asustada. Pero el que yo creía Edward se giro hacia mí y se me quedo mirando confuso. Oh porras… Este no era el.

_¡Estas tonta chica! ¡Pero fíjate antes de hablar o acabaras declarándote al conserje!_

-Lo siento. Me he equivocado de persona-En realidad no se parecían en nada, pero tenía tantas ganas de verle que actué sin fijarme realmente. Qué vergüenza…

-Allí-me dijo el chico sonriéndome. Esta vez camine despacio y me asombre por las taquillas para comprobar que era él. Y esta vez estaba segura.

Mi cerebro me había pasado una mala jugada, porque su absoluta perfección no tenía manera de imitarse. Camine lentamente y él ni se percato de mi presencia. Llevaba puestas unas deportivas desatadas y unos pantalones vaqueros, algo caídos que dejaban ver la goma de sus bóxers negros. Su pecho y espalda estaba descubierto y tenía una toalla al cuello. Su pelo estaba empapado, pero aun así brillaba destacando su extraño pero hermoso tono cobrizo. Camino hasta su taquilla, la abrió y se puso a buscar algo.

_Dios mío menos mal que lleva algo de ropa…sino no podría no mirarle a la cara durante el resto de mi vida_-Pensé al darme cuenta de que no me había detenido en cuenta que me estaba metiendo al vestuario de chicos,

¿Cómo debía empezar a hablar?

Hola Edward, ¿cómo te va? No definitivamente no.

Ey Eddie… Ni hablar

Edward quiero hablar contigo¿Y darle la oportunidad de que se niegue? No

_¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor es que te tires a la piscina de cabeza y sin salvavidas y LO QUE TENGA QUE PASAR PASARA._

Tenía toda la razón.

-Te quiero-Le solté de sopetón. Levante la mirada del suelo y la fije en su espalda. Estaba en tensión, así que deduje que sabía que estaba aquí y que me había reconocido. Se había quedado quieto. Era buena señal(al menos no me había mandado a la porra o había salido corriendo) -Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero no pude hacerlo. Yo…tenía miedo. Miedo de pensar que si volvía a abrir mi corazón acabarían rompiéndomelo otra vez…y esta vez tú ya no estarías allí para ayudarme. Ya no te tendría. Sé que no te merezco ni de lejos y que soy una estúpida por todo lo que te he hecho pasar… Pero ahora tengo claro lo que siento…Y he tenido que perderte para saber que te quería conmigo-Seguía sin moverse ni un ápice.-Vale…Ya lo he dicho.-La vergüenza que empecé a sentir me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo. ¿Me acababa de declarar en un vestuario lleno de hombres medio desnudos?

Me gire sobre mis talones y me dispuse a hacer la carrera de mi vida pero paso algo que no me esperaba. Edward me paso un brazo por delante de la cintura y otro por la espalda y me tiro hacia atrás.

Y me beso.

Y esta vez no tuve ninguna duda de que:

Mis brazos habían sido creados para abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca

Mis ojos para observarlo durante el resto de mi vida.

Y mis labios para poder sentir la suave y apasionada caricia de los suyos.

Sus labios se movían sobre los míos con urgencia, como si fuéramos a separarnos años y, en segundos, quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Era pasión, necesidad llevada al límite. Nunca había experimentado una sensación así.

Tenía un hormigueo en el estomago y me subía hasta la garganta. Las piernas me temblaban y mis manos inconscientemente se enredaron en su cabello mojado. Jamás me habían besado así. Con tanta pasión pero tan delicadamente como si fuera a quebrarme con un solo movimiento.

En aquel momento me sentí así, con una sola palabra pudiera acabar conmigo, pero tan fuerte y segura que podría enfrentarme a cualquier cosa.

-¡Joder capitán! ¡No hace falta que nos restriegues tus ligues delante de todos!-Le dijo uno de los jugadores mientras se asomaba por las taquillas.

-Piérdete Jhon-Le dijo Edward en un suspiro sin soltarme. Apoyo su frente sobre la mía y abrí los ojos. No podía parpadear por miedo a que estuviera dormida y fuera a despertar.

-¿Esto significa que me perdonas?-Le susurre conmocionada.

El abrió los ojos y me miro confuso-Nunca me he enfadado contigo. En todo caso lo estaba conmigo mismo, por haber sido un insensible.

Me coloco en posición vertical de nuevo pero no me soltó en ningún momento. En aquel momento fue cuando pude ver una pequeña brecha sobre su sien derecha. No era tan grave como había parecido en el partido. Coloque mis manos sobre sus mejillas y lo hice ponerse a mi altura. Con cuidado lo bese en la herida, encima de la venda y pude oír como suspiraba.

-Vi como te golpeaba…-Le susurre bajito, como si no quisiera despertar a nadie-¿Te duele?

-Ahora ya no.-Me respondió cogiendo mi mano y besándome los dedos. Mi corazón latía como si hubiera corrido una maratón, me faltaba en aire y sentía que iba a estallar…Pero nunca me había sentido mejor.

-Oh joder…tanto dulce va a hacer que me dé un coma diabético-Nos giramos para ver que medio equipo estaba mirándonos. Justo en aquel momento oí una enorme y cantarina voz salir de las duchas y gritar:

-¡Eh tíos! ¡Quien me ha robado la toalla!-Emmett…En toda su gloria y como dios lo trajo al mundo estaba saliendo de la ducha, ajeno al espectáculo que había montado.

Grite y me tape los ojos con ambas manos. Edward riéndose me atrajo a su pecho desnudo y al sentirlo contra mi mejilla enrojecí aun más de lo que estaba. Su piel era cálida y suave y olía increíblemente bien. Pero no era por la ducha, era él.

-¡Aahh! ¡Bella! ¡Pero qué haces aquí!-Dijo gritándome mientras se escondía detrás de las taquillas aun mas avergonzado que yo.

-Se estaba declarando al capitán, Emmett-Le dijo otro.-Y viendo como se abalanzaba sobre ella...-dijo con un deje en su voz- Te lo has perdido…-G_enial lo que me faltaba._

-Qué vergüenza-Dijo en un susurro para que solo Edward me pudiera oír.

-Desearía que no tuvieras que haber visto eso…-me susurro mientras me acariciaba el pelo.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio?

-Si por favor. Además no quiero meterme en ningún lio por haber entrado aquí…

-Vale. Cierra los ojos-Lo mire y él me sonrió-A menos que quieras ver más espectáculos como el de "Emmett al descubierto"-Y cerré los ojos en el mismo instante en el que termino la frase-Chica lista-Oí como se movía a mi lado acabando de vestirse y cerró la taquilla de un golpe.

-Capi querrás salir por detrás.-Nos indico otro de los jugadores mientras se ponía la camiseta-El entrenador está viniendo.

-Gracias Dave. Vamos Bella.-Me cogió de la mano y salimos corriendo entre las taquillas. De repente todo el vestuario se quedo en silencio y una estridente voz resonó-Donde está el capitán. ¡Edward!

Edward miro hacia donde provenía la voz y después me miro a mí. Me sonrió y salimos corriendo por la puerta. Seguimos corriendo por las sombras sin decir nada. De la nada nos detuvimos y Edward miro alrededor.

-¿Tienes miedo a que el entrenador de coma?-le dije al mirar su rostro serio y atento.

-Más bien de que me devore…pero merecería la pena cada bocado. Solo no quiero que nos interrumpan-Me dijo seriamente.

-No quiero que te metas en un lio-Le dije al recordar que el entrenador lo buscaba.

-El entrenador puede gritarme mañana. Ahora necesito oír otra cosa-Apoyo su espalda contra la pared del edificio y estiro sus piernas hacia adelante. Me tendió las manos y me coloque entre sus pernas y me abrazo por la cintura enredando sus dedos a mi espalda.

-Que cosa.-le pregunte mientras acaricia sus antebrazos con mis manos.

-Dímelo otra vez.-Me susurro mientas me acercaba levemente hacia él.

-Lo siento.-le respondí al instante.

-No…eso no.-Negaba con la cabeza. Me sonrió y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. Si no era eso lo que quería oír solo podía ser otra cosa…

-Te quiero.

Vi como cerraba los ojos y sonreía encantado. Me acerco aun mas a su cuerpo-Otra vez-me pidió en un susurro.

-Te quiero-Le susurre al mismo tiempo que me empujaba hacia él y me quedaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

**EPOV**

-No pares.-Le susurre mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia mi cuerpo. Jamás 2 palabras me habían hecho sentirme tan bien, tan estupendamente bien. Pero el efecto pasaba al instante. Quería escucharla decirlo durante horas, días…Durante el resto de mi vida si era necesario.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…-me susurro dulcemente.

-Creo que nunca me cansare de oírlo.-Le asegure mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mis labios. Su piel estaba suave y estaba acalorada. Estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado.

-Entonces seguiré diciéndotelo hasta que lo hagas.-Me aseguro.

-Eso espero-Abrí los ojos y mire fijamente los suyos-Porque ahora y…hace una semana no…

-Estaba hecha un lio. Me pillaste de sorpresa y me asuste. Estaba aterrada.

-Lo siento. Pero es que me sentí como si fuera a explotar si no te lo decía. Cuando te vi caer por las escaleras casi se me para el corazón. Después me di cuenta de lo gilipollas que había sido al no darme cuenta de cómo me había declarado…Lo siento mucho.

-No te disculpes. No es necesario. Me encanto escucharlo…

-¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, si necesitas tiempo o no quieres que-Pero se alzo sobre sus talones y me acallo con un beso. Sus labios eran suaves y tenían un sabor indescriptible. Era una mezcla entre moras, fresas…Una mezcla que, sin duda, era adictiva.

-No pienso seguir deteniendo mi vida, se termino. Quiero olvidar que existió y lo que me hizo. Pero no sé si…

-Si quieres esperar no tengo prisa Bella-Le insistí al ver su expresión desconcertada.

-No…Pero y si sale mal…No quiero perderte a ti también…-me dijo con tono angustiado mientras me rehuía la mirada. Le puso la mano sobre la barbilla e hice que su rostro estuviera a mi altura.

-Siempre me tendrás Bella.-Le asegure con la voz más sincera que pude- Ante todo somos amigos y cuidare siempre de ti. Pase lo que pase-le asegure mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Pero yo no quiero solo tu amistad…Te quiero solo para mí.-Aquello fue música celestial para mis oídos y para que mi corazón comenzara a tamborilear con fuerza.

No pude reprimirme y la abrace con toda la fuerza que pude. Era la mujer más increíble que conocía. Hermosa, inteligente, no muy oportuna pero era muy fuerte. Y adoraba eso. La adoraba.

-Entonces…Isabella Swan-Le dije contra su cuello y lo acaricie con mi nariz- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Definitivamente si.

…...

**BPOV**

Lo último que me apetecía en aquel momento era contestar el teléfono, pero después de 5 llamadas sin contestar y pese a las quejas de Edward conteste. Edward estaba besándome sin darme descanso, y al no poder acceder a mis labios bajo sus labios hasta mi cuello. Escalofríos me recorrieron el cuerpo y tuve que cerrar los ojos para poder concentrarme y hablar.

-Bella Swan ¡donde demonios te has metido! ¡El partido termino hace horas!

-Si…lo siento Alice-Edward levanto el rostro de mi cuello y me sonrió al darse cuenta quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.-Tenia algo que hacer.

-¿Y ese algo tiene que ver con JACOB BLACK?-Me grito al oído. Edward se tenso y me miro receloso.

Ups…

-Nada que ver Alice. Ya te contare ¿de acuerdo? Adiós.-Y colgué antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose.

Colgué y deje el móvil sobre la mesita de al lado de mi cama. Edward me había insistido en que hacía mucho frio para estar en la calle…y como mi habitación tenia "entrada privada"…Allí estábamos acurrucados en mi pequeña cama. Cuantas veces me había quejado de que era demasiado pequeña y ahora la encontraba del tamaño perfecto, incluso demasiado grande.

-¿Por qué ha mencionado a Jacob Black?-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

-¿Lo has oído?-El asintió sin parpadear-Es que estos días que he estado en el internado e pasado algún tiempo con el…

-¿Mucho tiempo?

-Mm…bastante de echo.

-Por que volviste antes al internado Bella-dijo tristemente-Cuando desperté y no te encontré me asuste mucho. Después Alice me dijo que decidiste volver tu sola…y recibí tu mensaje-Decía frases rápidamente como si quisiera sacar todo de su mente-Pensé en contestarte…Pero cuando lo leí me pareció tan… no sabía que escribir así que no conteste

-No esperaba que lo hicieras. Y respecto a tu pregunta… Necesitaba pensar sobre algunas cosas…Y necesitaba hacerlo sola.

-Me volví loco cuando fui a buscarte a la mañana y no te encontré. Alice no quería ni dirigirme la palabra, porque oír alguna razón que desconocía, se sentía algo decepcionada conmigo. Aunque ahora lo entiendo todo.

-¿Te duele?-Le pregunte alzando la mano y colocándola cerca de su herida.

-No… ¿Y a ti?

-¿A mí?

-Te va a salir un chichón justo…-Con su dedo índice a mi frente y apretó ligeramente.-…Aquí.

-Auch…-me queje mientras me llevaba la mano a, hasta ahora mi desconocida herida.

-¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

-No miraba por donde caminaba-Le dije sinceramente. Seguramente era de cuando había irrumpido en el vestuario y me había golpeado de frente contra la pared por no mirar.

-Bella…-me dijo recriminándome. Hasta sus quejas parecían dulces de sus labios. Esos labios…

-Bueno está bien…me he golpeado contra la pared del vestuario-Le dije de sopetón. Sabía que se iba a reír, pero ya me daba igual-No miraba por donde iba y…ya ves.

-Eres toda una guerrera…-me susurro dulcemente y después dejo un caminito de besos desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello.

-Por…porque…-No me salían frases con sentido cuando estaba tan cerca de mi- ¿Por qué guerrera?

-Peleas contra paredes, entraste en un vestuario lleno de hombres y por lo que he oído avergonzaste al jugador mas atemorizante que tengo en el equipo.

_Oh genial…el tipo al que le quite la toalla…_

-Voy a tener que tenerte bien vigilada…-Apretó su agarre sobre mi cintura y se acerco más aun si podía- No te quitare el ojo de encima. Eres demasiado peligrosa y…apetecible para tu bien.

-¿Apetecible? Me parece que alucinas Edward. El golpe te ha trastornado.

-Bella…no eres un chico. Lo que quiere decir que no sabes cómo pensamos…

-¿Y qué piensas de mi?

Edward la giro y le puso la espalda contra la cama. Coloco su brazo por debajo de la cabeza sosteniéndola y el otro por encima de mi cintura.

-Pienso que eres absolutamente increíble…Preciosa, hermosa, inteligente, fuerte…Única bella.

Lo único que pude hacer fue aguantar las lágrimas que inexplicablemente me venían a mis ojos.

-Pues yo creo que es todo lo contario. Yo debería vigilarte a ti...

-¿A mí?

-Vamos Edward…todas las chicas del internado babean por el capitán del equipo de rugby…La mayoría te mira como si en cualquier momento se te fueran a tirar encima para besarte o algo peor.

-Bella juego al rugby…Estoy preparado para esas situaciones-Se rio ante mi carente expresión y después me sonrió cariñosamente-Solo me interesa que babee una…y creo que lo consigo…-Dijo lazando las cejas en modo provocativo.

-Necesitaras más que algunas palabras bonitas para conseguirlo.

-¿A si? Mmm…Esta bien.

De un rápido movimiento se coloco encima de mí sosteniéndose sobre sus enormes brazos para que su peso no cayera sobre mí. Junto sus labios con los míos y comenzó a moverlos con fuerza y ardor. Me quede estática unos segundos y después reaccione contestándole al beso.

No pude evitarlo y unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeran por mis ojos. Edward debió saborearlas en mis labios por que se alejo rápidamente y se coloca a mi lado.

-Bella…lo siento yo no…-Decía totalmente arrepentido-No quería hacerte sentir mal…Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo…

-No digas eso.-Me lleve las manos al rostro y me restregué la cara con fuerza-Estoy bien.

**XPOV**

A Edward estaba mirando al techo sintiéndose completamente estúpido por lo que había hecho. No quería forzar a Bella a hacer nada que no sintiera. Se sentía tan rastrero como aquel malnacido que le hizo daño.

-Ey-Sobre su mejilla, Bella poso sus labios y dejo un cálido beso lleno de cariño-No has hecho nada malo.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho no abrías llorado.-Edward se levanto de un salto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana. Se sentía rastrero y quería buscar a alguien quien le diera una paliza.

-¿A dónde vas?-Bella se levanto de un salto y lo agarro de un brazo.

-Necesito que me dé el aire.

-No has hecho nada malo Edward. Por favor no pienses que lo has hecho.

-Bella nadie llora sin razón.

**BPOV**

No sabía cómo explicárselo y el parecía muy dispuesto a marcharse por la ventana sin mediar palabra de lo sucedido. As sí que tome la delantera. Lo cogí del brazo y tire de él hacia atrás. Puse una de mis piernas tras las suyas y le hice la zancadilla.

Cayó a su espalda y yo me puse delante de él. Cerré la ventana y baje la persiana.

-Ya veo que sabes defenderte si una chica te quiere a sus pies.

-Que graciosa Bella-Dijo con un gruñido mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Me arrodille frente a él y me acerque a su rostro.

Le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad que él me había mostrado. Al principio creí que sería más difícil igualar aquella sensación que él me había demostrado, pero fue increíble. La verdad es que tuve que reprimirme para no devorarlo allí mismo.

-Guau…-Dijo cuando nos separamos levemente.

-No eran lágrimas de dolor….sino de alegría. Nunca nadie me había demostrado tanta…ni siquiera encuentro la palabra para explicarme.-Mi cerebro se sentía como una esponjosa nube de algodón y no podía ni pensar en las palabras exactas.

-Tenemos que hacer un diccionario para estas situaciones.-me dijo levantando las comisuras de sus labios levemente.

-Sera lo mejor. ¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-Gracias.

-Ojala pudiera ser todo lo que te mereces.

-No dudes de que lo eres.

* * *

**¡Hola a tod****s!**

**Tuve un momento de inspiración y me puse a escribir…a tomar viento mis apuntes.**

**La escribí del tirón, espero que el resultado este bien y os guste. Mi cerebro esta como el de Bella después de los besos de Edward…pero el mío no es por algo tan placentero.**

**¿Nadie piensa que los exámenes sean placenteros no? Jajaja**

**Gracias, Gracias, Gracias,**

**¡Gracias**

**Por vuestros REVIEWS!**

**¡Son la mejor fuente de inspiración!**

**¡Bueno espero muchos reviews, vuestras amenazas de muerte, vuestras ideas y vuestros tomatazos! **

**¡Son muy bienvenidos!**

**Siley Masen**


	47. De Volvo a Calabaza

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**46.- De Volvo a Calabaza**

Durante el resto del curso me volví en la persona más admirada y odiada del internado, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo pero especialmente lo segundo.

Alice, después de casi 5 meses, seguía saltando y gritando de alegría cuando nos veía juntos y Emmett, al igual que hicieron con Jasper, amenazo a Edward con golpearlo si se le ocurría hacerme cualquier daño, por muy pequeño que fuera. Reconozco que me pareció un detalle muy cariñoso de Emmett, aunque a Edward no le hizo tanta gracia la amenaza de su propio hermano mayor.

-Emmett ¡soy tu hermano!-Le recordó mientras levantando las manos dando la idea de que no había hecho nada malo.- ¡No puedes pegarme!

En ese momento paso su enorme brazo sobre mis hombros, separándome del abrazo de Edward y me rodeo con sus gigantescos brazos.

-No apuestes la vida en ello 'hermanito'… además con más razón.-Le dijo Emmett con tono duro- Si le haces algo-me señalo-sabré exactamente dónde vives y no podrás huir de mí…ni de ellos-Le dijo levantando ambos puños y mostrándoselos. Edward no respondí, simplemente se quedo allí a mi lado, prácticamente con miedo de tocarme.

Todo iba como debía ir... e incluso ¡mejor! De vez en cuando notaba demasiadas miradas de odio sobre mí, pero al final acabe por ignorarlas y disfrutar de mi vida, que por primera vez parecía ir sobre ruedas.

Las clases fueron haciéndose más duras, pero tenía 3 "profesores" que me ayudaban en todo. Rosalie volvió al internado aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Estaba radiante de felicidad cuando se probó su uniforme mientras que el resto la miramos mal por lo estupendamente genial que le quedaba a ella mientras que al resto nos quedaba como un saco de patatas.

Ella no les había contado a sus padres todavía sobre su compromiso, debido a que no quería que la sacaran del internado antes de terminar el curso. Y estaba claro que Emmett no estaba del todo de acuerdo. De hecho el quería ir a pedir su mano delante de su padre, pero Rosalie le rogo que no lo hiciera por una simple razón: Sus padres lo odiaban.

No les gustaba que su hija la modelo tuviera un novio estable. Para ellos su carrera era lo más importante. Nada podía interponerse en ella. Y si un novio ya les parecía un incordio…ni que decir de un marido.

Si los padres de Rosalie descubrieran sobre sus futuros planes, no dudarían en sacar a Rosalie del internado y encerrarla en otro internado, pero esta vez en Siberia.

Después de una gran temporada, nuestro equipo llego a las finales de rugby. Era una gran oportunidad para todos los jugadores. Muchos cazatalentos y muchos representantes de universidades acudían a las finales en busca de buen material para sus canteras. A sí que los jugadores del último curso se preparaban a conciencia para dar lo mejor de ellos.

A causa de eso, el entrenador doblo y alargo los entrenamientos. Eso y sus responsabilidades como presidente estudiantil y las clases…Me dejaban poco tiempo para disfrutar de Edward. Aunque él hacia todo lo posible por remediarlo. Se saltaba entrenamientos o decía que estaba enfermo para que pudiéramos pasar una tarde tranquila, en mi habitación o en la suya, escondidos del mundo que nos rodeaba.

Para poderme colar, Edward me regalo, por nuestro primer mes juntos, sus pantalones de deporte y una sudadera del equipo. Me quedaba enormes pero esa era la idea según él: Ocultar esas curvas que lo llevaban a la locura

Entraba y salía de sus dormitorios disfrazada de _"Jhon"_ sin que nadie me dijera nada. Aunque normalmente era Edward el que venía a mi dormitorio para que no tuviera que arriesgarme. Pero había días en los que estaba tan agotado que no podía ni levantarse de la cama y en esos días me transformaba en _mi alter ego._

Con Edward…todo era tan perfecto. Jamás me había sentido tan protegida y tan querida. Me sentía como si encajáramos, como un puzle de dos piezas.

Aun no le había contado nada sobre Jake y nuestra pequeña visita a la biblioteca…Ya cargaba bastante con todas sus responsabilidades. Pensaba decírselo después del curso escolar, cuando pasara un tiempo con el sin estrés, ni exámenes, ni ningún tipo de compromiso ni plan. Simplemente los dos solos.

Los exámenes eran a principios de junio. Faltaba 1 semana y yo ya llevaba 2 atacada de los nervios. No lo podía evitar. Edward hacia todos los esfuerzos posibles para que me relajara, pero nada lo conseguía. Yo le insistía que no debía preocuparse por mí sino por él. Con los exámenes, las reuniones y la final de futbol tan cerca debía de encontrarse bajo mucho estrés, aunque nunca lo mencionaba ni se le notaba. Sé que lo hacía para no preocuparme, a mi ni al resto del internado que depositaban en él las esperanzas de ganar el partido.

Llamaba a Renée y Charlie todas las semanas. René en concreto parecía agotada siempre que la llamaba pero cuando le preguntaba de ello decía que era por los cambios de temperatura de Forks. Sabía que era una escusa pero no quería ser insistente.

El tiempo corría rápido ya estábamos a finales de mayo…y en junio terminaba el año escolar.

-¿En qué piensas?-Me pregunto Edward torciendo su rostro para mirarme. Estábamos los dos en mi dormitorio. Habíamos apartado la cama y después de poner una manta para no congelarnos nos tumbamos en el suelo para mirar al techo. El techo no tenía nada de especial, era un techo, pero con Edward a mi lado me parecía la cosa más alucinante del mundo.

Yo solo de pensar que iba a pasar gran parte de mis vacaciones en Boston y eso me animaba a aguantar estas horribles e inaguantables clases.

Primero iba a ir a Forks y arreglaría algunos asuntos de mi vida que tenía pendientes. Después pasaría un mes con los Cullen. Edward tenía algo planeado para ese tiempo, aunque se negaba a decirme que es lo que era. Pero siempre me aseguraba que me iba a encantar.

-En nada. Tonterías mías.

-Me interesan tus tonterías.-Me aseguro divertido.

-Pues pensaba en las vacaciones.

-¿Tienes ganas de volver a Forks?

-Sí. La verdad es que por primera vez en mi vida puedo decir que he echado de menos las lluvias eternas y el mal tiempo.-El sonreía divertido, obviamente sin entenderlo-Tu vives en Boston. No lo entenderías.

-Las nubes y las ardillitas deben de tener su encanto.-Dijo in tentando reprimir las ganas de reír.

-No te hagas el gracioso Cullen. Pero…tengo ganas de ver a mis padres, a mis amigos. Hace… mucho tiempo que no los veo, quiero recuperar algo de mi vida anterior.

-Bella, mentiría si no te dijese que me preocupa tu vuelta a Forks. ¿Y si James esta allí? No quiero que te pase nada.

-No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Mi madre dice que no lo ha visto por el pueblo desde hace semanas, tal vez meses. Además mi padre él es el jefe de policía. ¿Qué mal me podía pasar viviendo bajo su techo?

-Bella cariño, creí que habíamos quedado que eras algo gafe. No me quejo mas -Me dijo no muy convencido-Pero si le ves, se te acerca o presientes que está cerca de ti prométeme que me lo dirás. Prométemelo Bella.

-Está bien… te lo prometo, aunque no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí. ¿Deberías tener otras cosas en mente no te parece?-Decidí que lo mejor era cambiar de tema. Sabía lo que pensaba del tema James… Le preocupaba tanto como a mi padre volver a verme cerca de él.

Les había dicho a mis padres que ahora salía con Edward, pero no entre en muchos detalles. De hecho no les di ni su nombre, solo que era un compañero del curso. A Renne le emociono la idea, pero para Charlie no tanto. El se alegraba de que hubiera dejado a James, pero no lo emocionaba que hubiera empezado a salir con otro chico.

-¿Y por qué debería preocuparme según tu?

-¿El partido de mañana a la tarde? ¿La final?-Le dije divertida-Tu eres el capitán_. El que nos llevara a la victoria,_ como dice el director en sus largos y soporíferos discursos.

-Gracias por recordármelo.-Me dijo intentando parecer asqueado.- ¿De verdad eres capaz de mantener la concentración en sus discursos?

-¿Estás bien? ¿No estás nervioso?-Quería que me contara como se sentía de verdad y que no tratara de cambiar de tema, como acababa de intentar hacer.

-¿Nervioso? Estoy atacado de los nervios.

-Pues lo disimulas muy bien.-No parecía en absoluto nervioso. Pero era en fachada y ella lo sabía. Tal vez podía engañar al resto del alumnado, pero a mí y a su familia era imposible.

-No sería muy buen capitán si me pusiera a gritar como una niñita histérica ¿no? Es mejor preocuparse en silencio.-Dijo sinceramente, pero rehuyendo la mirada.

-¿Que te preocupa? Que hayáis llegado a la final dice mucho del equipo.

-Exactamente lo que tú has dicho. 'El que nos llevara a la victoria'… ¿Y si no lo consigo? ¿Y si mañana perdemos y toda la escuela me odia?

-No te van a odiar Edward.

-No quiero decepcionar a nadie. No quiero decepcionarte a ti.-Esta preocupación me parecía… sexy en el. Siempre era tan correcto y siempre tenía que ser el mejor, que no parecía humano, sino divino. Ver que era tan vulnerable como el resto, que tenía los mismos miedos que el resto lo hacía más humano. Y me hacia quererlo más aun.

-Entonces decepcionaras a todos. Edward, se lo mucho que amas ese deporte, juegas con el corazón y la cabeza. Son dos cosas indispensables en un buen líder. Y tú lo eres. No me cabe ninguna duda de que mañana ganareis y que seré la chica más envidiada de todo el internado.-Le dije sonriendo.-Yo tengo fe en ti. Y por mucho barro que comáis mañana y por muchos golpes que recibas, yo siempre estaré orgullosa de ti y estaré para ponerte hielo en cada moratón.

-Mm…vaya gracias… Con esa perspectiva me siento mucho mejor.

-Nunca podrás decepcionarme.-Le asegure-Nunca, ¿me has entendido?

El me miraba con una emoción extraña irradiando de sus ojos.-Definitivamente tienes un don. Te quiero-me dijo sinceramente mientras me abrazaba con fuerza -Gracias. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

-Tal vez te sintieras mejor si nos levantáramos de este polvoriento suelo y te vas a dormir un rato. Tienes un aspecto horrible.

-El entrenador ha alargado los entrenamientos-se froto el rostro con ambas manos para poder despertarse- y tengo reuniones con el cada noche para contrastar estrategias y ver videos de partidos anteriores_. 'Conocer nuestras flaquezas y mejorarla, conocer las del enemigo y machacarlas'_-dijo poniendo un vozarrón como el entrenador-Pero ahora mismo - Alzo sus brazos y me rodeo la cintura con fuerza-No hay ningún lugar mas donde _**quiera **_estar.

Y justo el móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar.

-Ningún otro lugar donde **quieras** estar… ¿Pero si alguno donde_**deberías **_estar no?-le dije recriminándolo un poquito.

-Seguro que es el entrenador, que ha tenido una pesadilla sobre que perdíamos por utilizar la jugada 32 en vez de la 87.-No se movió y el teléfono siguió sonando. No me gustaba dejar el teléfono sonar. ¿Y si era importante?

-Deja de preocuparte Bella. Ya volverá a llamar.-Me dijo con tono cansado. Me acerco más a él y apoyo su rostro sobre mi hombro. Solía hacerlo cuando algo le preocupaba o le daba miedo, como un niño pequeño cuando busca protección. Me parecía un gesto adorable.

-Edward vamos a tumbarnos en la cama-El murmuro algo, no le entendí nada pero estaba claro que era una negativa.-Vamos-le susurre-Sino cuando despertemos nos dolerá todo el cuerpo.

Espere unos segundos y el suspiro rendido. Con un movimiento ágil se aparto de mi lado y se levanto. Se giro hacia mí y sin darme tiempo pero recogió del suelo y me llevo hasta la cama en brazos.

-Yo soy la que debería llevarte a ti ¿no crees? Pareces un zombie…

-Estoy bien. Y me aseguro de que mi almohada personal no se me escape por la puerta.-Me tumbo lentamente sobre la cama y se tumbo a mi lado, dejándome entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-Pensé que tú eras mi almohada.

-Sí, algunos días. Pero hoy eres toda mía. Y tú también necesitas dormir. Así que si yo me quedo a descansar, tú también.

-Está bien.-Se tumbo boca abajo, Volvió a acomodarse con su rostro sobre mi hombro y parte de su cuerpo sobre el mí. Me encantaba sentirle cerca de mí. Era una sensación amable que rodeaba y acariciaba mi corazón. Me rodeo la cintura con su brazo y suspiro feliz-¿Te aplasto?-me pregunto casi dormido

-Sí. Me encanta.

-Eres muy rara Bella-dijo murmurando casi en sus sueños. Le di un suave golpe en la cabeza y oí una pequeña risita.

-Yo también te quiero. Duerme-Y ambos nos quedamos dormidos a los pocos minutos.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando me desperté me sentía cómoda, pero acalorada. Me gire un poco y mire hacia la ventana. El sol ya se había ocultado y la oscuridad había ocupado las calles y el campus.

-Si mama no te preocupes…-Parpadee un par de veces y mire hacia la otra esquina de la habitación. No me había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola en mi dormitorio. Edward estaba apoyado contra la puerta y me miraba sonriente.-No mama, no estoy metido en problemas…Si se lo diré a las dos…no estoy susurrando, es que… es teléfono esta estropeado y no puedo subir el volumen…No me olvidare…se lo digo-Me guiño un ojo y me saco la lengua-Si yo también. Lo hare…Claro. No te preocupes tanto… Gracias…Os quiero...Adiós-y colgó mientras caminaba hacia mi-Siento haberte despertado. -Abrió las sabanas y se metió conmigo de nuevo. No recordaba haberme metido bajo las sabanas.-No quería que te congelaras por mi culpa.

-Ya veo que estas mejor ahora-le dije tratando de que mi voz sonara despierta.

-Tú por el contrario tienes una pinta horrible. Deberías seguir durmiendo-Sentí su mano sobre mi rostro, acariciando la mejilla.

-¿Con quien hablabas?-No quería seguir durmiendo, mientras que el se quedaba despierto a mi lado.

-Con mi madre. Te manda muchos besos. También me ha advertido que me mantenga alejado de los líos.

-¿Todo está bien?-Normalmente ellos llamaban a sus padres todos los miércoles y los domingos. Y hoy era jueves.

-Sí. Solo quería recordarme que tenía que rellenar la solicitud para la matricula el año que viene. En realidad ella quiere que os avise a Alice y a ti para que no se os olvide.

-Genial…gracias-Aun tenía muchísimo sueño y se me estaban cayendo los parpados según hablaba.

-Bella duerme un poco más-me susurro en mi oído. Se levanto de mi lado y volvió a cerrar las sabanas para que no me enfriase. Al instante sentí su falta a mi lado y extendí los brazos para buscarle, pero solo encontré la almohada con la que había dormido. La abrace y la acerque a mí para poder oler su fragancia. Oí una pequeña risita pero ni me moleste en abrir los ojos.

-Ya veo que me has encontrado sustituto-me susurro. Me dio un dulce beso en los labios y volvió a acercarse a mi oído, dejando allí otro beso y susurrándome-Dulces sueños, mi hermosa y testaruda novia.

Y ya no recuerdo más. Me desperté por la mañana completamente descansada. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con los rayos del sol colándose por mi ventana. Hoy empezaba un nuevo día. Debido a que hoy era la final y nuestro equipo era uno de los finalistas nos habían dado el día libre para que pudiésemos ir a animar a nuestro equipo. Aunque la verdad es que tampoco hacíamos gran cosa en las clases. Solo repasar lo que habíamos dado durante el curso y hablar, hablar sin parar.

El partido era la excusa perfecta para todos, ni los alumnos aguantábamos a los profesores, ni los profesores a los alumnos. Así todos contentos.

Cogí mi móvil y mire la hora. Las 9 de la mañana. Alice debía de estar con Jasper, ya que no había parecido por mi cuarto gritando lo tarde que era para prepararse para el partido. Edward me había dicho que empezaba a las 7 en el campo de los lobos, sus contrincantes. Pero ellos tenían que estar antes para prepararse y calentar. Edward me insistió que no era necesario, pero cuando me pidió que fuera con él no lo dude ni un segundo.

Me levante y cogí mis cosas para darme una ducha. Gracias al cielo ayer me encontraba en pijama cuando Edward se coló por mi ventana para pasar la tarde los dos juntos.

Después me vestí con ropa ligera, ya que hacía mucho calor, pero tampoco me preocupe mucho por que combinara o no. Alice iba a venir a prepararme para el partido. Me puse uno de todos los vestidos que Alice había insistido en regalarme y unas bailarinas negras. Después de mirarme en el espejo me puse unos leggins azules, el vestido aunque precioso era demasiado corto.

Cogí una toalla, un libro y mi móvil y baje al jardín que estaba a la entrada. No había nadie por allí. Ni un alma. Era el lugar perfecto para leer.

Iba a abrir el libro cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar

_Casa _Leí en la pantalla. Mis padres me llamaban de Forks. Pulse el botón verde y conteste.

-Hola Cielo-Era rennee

-Hola mama. Me alegro de que hayas llamado. Aun no he recibido los papeles para volver a hacer la matricula.

-Si…lo sé cariño. Veras, he tenido que resolver algunos asuntos y se me había olvidado por completo. Oí mismo te los mandare.

-Mama suenas cansada… ¿Estás bien? ¿Todo va bien?

-Si cielo. Solo que hacía mucho tiempo que…-Se detuvo y oí como suspiraba-Nada. Estamos bien no te preocupes. Ya sabes lo descuidada que soy.

-¿Cómo?-Le pregunte con voz estrangulada- Mama no sabes mentir. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno no es para tanto Bella…Pero he empezado a trabajar otra vez, en el supermercado.-me dijo rendida.

-¿Por qué? Tu odiabas trabaja allí, de hecho lo dejaste a la semana de haber empezado.

-Si…pero la vida cambia. Y además lo necesitamos.

¿Necesitar? Hasta ahora no me había dicho nada de esto, ni siquiera me lo había insinuado. -¿Por qué? ¿Charlie…está bien no?

-Si cariño, claro que está bien.

-Entonces ¿por qué dices que lo necesitamos? René dímelo. Que ocurre.

-Simplemente he empezado a trabajar de nuevo Bella. No es un gran drama.

-Sí que lo es. Te has puesto a trabajar en un sitio que odias. No eres exactamente una persona conformista. Si algo no te gusta haces lo que sea para cambiarlo. Si estás trabajando en un lugar que odias, no lo haces por gusto sino por una gran necesidad.

Se quedo unos instantes en silencio que me sirvieron para darme cuenta de que había dado en el clavo.-Eres demasiado perceptiva. Charlie no quiere que te diga nada, porque solo conseguiremos que te sientas culpable, y tú no tienes por qué sentirte así.

-Culpable…Un momento-estaba claro. Cuando levante mi mirada y vi el lujoso edificio y los impolutos jardines. Lujo y más lujo. Fue como si un enorme cartel respondiera a todas mis preguntas. Todo me quedo claro… ¿cómo no me había podido dar cuenta antes?-¿As empezado a trabajar de nuevo para poder pagarme el internado verdad?

-No es gran cosa Bella. Deja de sentirte culpable, se que lo estas haciendo. Fue nuestra decisión mandarte a aquel internado y nuestra responsabilidad poder llevarlo a cabo-dijo con voz decidida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace mama?

-Desde noviembre. Tu padre dobla turnos desde diciembre.

-¿Charlie también?-le pregunte con voz indignada pero también asombrada- ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?-Empecé a sentir una enorme bola en mi estomago, era tan pesada que empezaba a dolerme.

-Para que no te preocuparas.

No pude evitar que a mi mente viniera el padre de Alice, el Dr. Cullen. Era un hombre muy sano y fuerte, pero el estrés y el trabajo pudieron con su salud y acabo teniendo un ataque al corazón. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Charlie y Carlisle se parecían mucho. Demasiado. Y yo no quería que le pasara nada malo a él también.

-Mandare los papeles mañana al internado Bella. No te preocupes.-me dijo con voz relajada

-No. No lo hagas mama.-_No lo hagas Bella…_me gritaba una voz en mi interior.

-Cariño, ¿por qué dices eso?-Me pregunto René extrañada.

-No os podéis sacrificar por mí así.

-Si podemos y lo haremos Bella. Ese es tu lugar. Tus amigos están allí. Cuando recibimos el boletín de notas…ese colegio te ha hecho muy bien Bella. Tu nueva vida está lejos de aquí. Solo queremos ayudarte a que la disfrutes.

-Mama, se que hicisteis muchos sacrificios que no me habéis contado para traerme a este internado. No quiero que esto siga a costa de vuestra vida. No mandes los papeles.

-¿Y volverás a Forks al instituto?-me pregunto sin poder creérselo- Por mucho que yo quiera que vuelvas Bella, no quiero que sea a costa de tu futuro. Ese internado tiene un gran prestigio. Podrás hacer lo que quieras si estudias allí.

-Pues me esforzare mas para conseguir lo que quiero mama. No entiendo como pudieseis hacer todo esto por mí… después de cómo me porte con vosotros…

-Eres nuestra hija y hagas lo que hagas y digas lo que digas nosotros siempre te querremos.

-Pues dejadme devolveros el favor. Sois mis padres y no quiero que os sacrifiquéis por mí.

-Bella…

-Ya lo he decidido mama.-La corte de lleno-Y sabes lo cabezota que soy.

-Lo sé… ¿Pero estas completamente segura? Ese lugar te a echo tan bien que no…

No fue el lugar lo que me hizo bien…Sino la gente del lugar.

-¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Lo has pensado bien?

-Si-le dije tratando sonar segura, aunque mi corazón me gritaba que me callase, no podía hacerlo.-El curso que viene volveré al Instituto de Forks.

Estuve hablando con ella un rato más, aunque me encontraba como ida. Cuando por fin colgué me quede unos instantes mirando la pantalla del móvil hasta que la luz de la pantalla se apago y desapareció la foto en la que estaba con Edward.

El horror me inundo en un segundo.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? Sabía que era lo correcto. Mis padres se lo habían callado y habían dejado que disfrutase de esta vida perfecta y lujosa, pero como le ocurrió a cenicienta, yo tenía que despertar de mi sueño dorado. Mi medianoche se acercaba y con el mi lujoso volvo iba a convertirse en una calabaza.

Empecé a respirar con fuerza intentando reprimir las ganas de llorar que llenaban mi pecho. Pero las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a caer sin control. Cerré el libro y lo deje a un lado. Doble las rodillas sobre mi pecho y las rodee con mis brazos. Apoye la frente sobre ellas y los sollozos se incrementaron.

Lo que hacía unos instantes eran pequeños pinchazos en mi pecho ahora se había convertido en un enorme agujero negro que me devoraba por dentro. Dolía mucho más de lo que jamás había sentido. Era como si me hubieran golpeado por dentro, como si mi corazón se resistiese con uñas y dientes a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, ni cuanto estuve llorando. Sentí mi móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo pero no le di importancia. Ahora mismo no podía aguantar nada más. Me marchaba. Me alejaba de mis únicos amigos, y de la única persona que jamás había amado.

Cuando pude respirar profundamente sin que mis sollozos me ahogaran cogí el móvil y mire. Edward había estado llamándome.

Necesitaba oír su voz más que nada ahora mismo. Era como un consuelo divino, bálsamo de mi dolor.

-¿Bella donde te has metido?-me pregunto divertido cuando contesto-Parece que te ha tragado la tierra.

Sentí como las ganas de llorar volvían e intente controlarme. Pero hoy era el día de Edward. Hoy era su gran día y yo tenía que apoyarlo. Hoy no importaba como me sentía, hoy tenía que ser su salvavidas.

-¿Bella estas ahí?-me pregunto algo mas apresurado-Bella.

-Si…si estoy aquí perdona.

-¿Va todo bien? Suenas…triste.

-No, triste…-le dije quitándole importancia con tono de broma-Es que estaba leyendo y me ha dado pena la historia...Además esta noche he dormido fatal. Me faltaba mi almohada favorita a mi lado.

-No puedes vivir sin mí ¿e?-dijo con tono divertido aunque orgulloso.

-No te haces una idea.-Dije en un suspiro-¿As terminado de entrenar?

-Sí. Estaba pensando que podía ir a comer con mi hermosa novia-un doloroso pinchazo me golpeo en el pecho- lejos del comedor.

-¿No puedes aguantar los ánimos y los vítores? ¿Rompen tu super-concentracion de jugador?

-Los vítores y los gritos puedo soportarlos. Pero si sigo escuchando las cancioncitas de las animadoras y la chillona voz de Tanya me voy a desmayar. Qué te parece, ¿dentro de una hora en tu dormitorio? Yo llevo la comida.-me dijo susurrando más bajo para que el resto no oyera nuestros planes.

-Está bien. Te espero. Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero Isabella.-me susurro y empecé a oír por detrás muchos 'ooohhh' y 'aahhh que bonito…' por detrás suyo.-Nos vemos en un rato Bella, ahora tengo que golpear a medio equipo-y colgó.

Recogí todo y camine hasta mi dormitorio. Lagrimas traicioneras bajaban por mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Tenía que tranquilizarme. No quería que Edward se preocupase por esto ahora. El había trabajado mucho para este día, este partido. Sabíamos que vendrían muchos cazatalentos a ver el partido. Era su gran oportunidad y yo no quería interponerme.

Entre a mi habitación y deje caer todo al suelo. La habitación estaba completamente echa un desastre, pero solo pude dirigirme a la cama a acurrucarme y a regodearme en mi propia desgracia. Las lagrimas no cesaban, y llego un momento en el que pensé que me iba a deshidratar.5 minutos antes de mi cita con Edward me levante y camine hasta el baño. Me mire al espejo y tenía una pinta horrible. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. Me eche agua por la cara y me cepille un poco el pelo. No tenía mucho mejor aspecto, pero al menos mis ojos volvían a su ser.

Camine hasta mi puerta y suspire. Metí las llaves y abrí la puerta. Edward estaba allí apoyado contra la ventana mirando directamente hacia donde me encontraba.

-Hola-le dije mientras caminaba hacia él para besarle. Estaba en tensión-¿Estás bien?

-Si…bueno algo nervioso. ¿Y tu estas bien? Pareces…-Decidí cortarlo antes de siguiera con el tema de mi estado de ánimo.

-Edward la tensión que sientes hace que estés más rígido que un palo. Ven-Lo cogí de la mano y lo lleve hasta la cama para sentarnos uno al lado del otro. El se sentó pero Edward me quería más cerca del él, así que cuando fui a sentarme a su lado me cogió de las manos e hizo que me colocara justo delante suyo sin dejar que me sentara.

-¿No me dejas que me siente a tu lado?-le dije divertida sabiendo lo que quería.

-No. A mi lado no me parece lo suficientemente cerca.-me dijo juguetón.

-¿Y en que pensabas exactamente?

Tiro son fuerza de mis manos y yo perdí el equilibrio hasta quedar sentada sobre el-Creo que así está bien.

-¿Enserio?-le dije tratando de sonar inocente-A mi no me parece lo suficientemente cerca.-Coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros y me junte más a su cuerpo. Apoye las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas, sobre la cama.- Así mejor-Susurre tan cerca que el pudo sentir el movimiento de mis labios sobre su frente.

Suspiro y apoyo su frente sobre mi hombro. Incline mi cabeza y la apoye sobre su coronilla. Lo abrace y nos quedamos así quietos. Yo sabía que se encontraba bajo mucha presión, pero también sabía que nunca lo reconocería delante de mí para no preocuparme.

Después de un rato movió su cabeza y empezó a besarme suavemente en el hombro y empezó a subir por mi cuello hasta la mandíbula. Me miro unos instantes y empezó a besarme dulcemente en los labios. Era tan dulce como el azúcar. Me besaba lenta y despreocupadamente, como si el tiempo a nuestro alrededor no existiese.

-No sé como haces, pero contigo me siento tan relajado…-me dijo suavemente entre besos.

-Edward yo…-Se separo un poco de mí y me miro con aquellos enormes ojos verdes. Por un momento pensé en decírselo, pero no podía cargarlo con eso ahora.

-¿Qué?-me pregunto al ver que no terminaba las frases. Baje el rostro para evitar mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sabía que el descubriría que le ocultaba algo.

-Bella-Llevo sus manos a mis muslos y los acaricio suavemente. Yo aun mantenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello-Estas algo extraña hoy-Acariciaba mi rostro con sus labios-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Alce mi rostro y lo puse a su altura-No, estoy bien. Supongo que estoy algo nerviosa.

-¿Segura? Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-Lo sé. Solo estoy nerviosa no te preocupes. Por cierto…creí que íbamos a comer algo-le dije tratando de sonar casual.

-¿Y quién te dice que no lo estoy haciendo?-murmuraba mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Yo tengo hambre Edward-prometo que lo dije sin ningún tipo de doble sentido, pero cuando vi sus labios tan cerca de los míos no pude evitarlo y me lance a devorarlos. El no tardo en unirse a esta lucha de deseo y necesidad. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, ahora más que nunca.

Se fue dejando caer hacia atrás y yo no me separe de sus labios. Cuando su espalda toco el colchón yo me encontraba a cuatro patas encima de el.

-Me encanta cuando estas así-me dijo sin poder dejar de reírse.-Encima de mí.

-Eres un pervertido-le dije siguiendo su juego.

-Y a ti te encanta. Y me estas distrayendo de mi comida, así que si no te importa-Me cogió de los brazos y me tiro a su lado en la cama, para colocarse encima de mi-Sigo teniendo hambre.

No soltó mis brazos y los mantuvo contra el colchón. Podía sentir la pasión en sus besos, el deseo…pero también la necesidad. Allí los dos solos, sin nadie a nuestro alrededor era la paz perfecta.

-¿Comemos algo antes de que me lance sobre ti y te devore?-le dije mientras trataba de recuperar mi voz de entre sus caricias.

-No es que me quejara de ello…tu misma-me dijo mientras acariciaba el escote de mi vestido con su nariz. Era endemoniadamente bueno…

-Edward si me lanzo sobre ti no saldremos de esta habitación en horas…y si mal no recuerdo hoy tienes un compromiso.

-¿Enserio?-dijo haciéndose el no entendido-No lo recuerdo. Creo que estoy libre.

Empecé a reírme sin control y él se unió a mí. Se levanto de encima de mí y me ayudo a incorporarme. Camino hasta la ventana y cogió una bolsa de papel.

-¿McDonals? ¿Enserio? ¿No deberías comer algo más sano?

-Bella el entrenador nos ha obligado a comer esas horribles barritas llenas de carbohidratos y a beber ese maldito tónico-veneno que sabe a asfalto. Creo sinceramente que esto me hará menos daño que eso.

-Está bien.-Saco un verdadero arsenal de productos. Alitas de pollo, 3 paquetes de patatas, 2 hamburguesas, una ensalada, 2 botellas de agua y 2 batidos. Lo mire impresionada y el solo se encogió de hombros.-Soy un tío y tengo hambre.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo comiendo. Entre risas y aplausos por sus tonterías. Acabamos haciendo una pelea de helado en mi propio dormitorio.

-Creo que necesitamos una ducha-le dije quitándole un cacho de lechuga del pelo. Incluso con el helado su cabello y el chocolate por su quijada estaba guapísimo.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Aunque que tengas la cara llena de helado me da oportunidad de hacer esto.-Se fue acercando a mí y sabía exactamente lo que pretendía

-Ni se te ocurra Edward, ¡No!-Pero ya era tarde. Me había acorralado contra la pared y me estaba lamiendo toda la cara.- ¡Edward suéltame! ¡Esto es asqueroso!

-Eres muy dulce-me dijo cuando termino su labor.-Eres exactamente mi marca de helado.

-Márchate antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir.-le dije empujándolo hacia la ventana.

-En 2 horas saldré de aquí.-Dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera-¿Sigues queriendo venir conmigo? No hace falta, ya lo sabes.

-Estaré en la puerta esperándote.

Me dio un abrazo y salió por la ventana, no sin antes asegurarse de que no había nadie que pudiera meterlo en un lio.

Fui a la ducha sin llevarme ropa ni nada. Solamente cogí la toalla, mi larga lista de pensamientos y me hundí en de lleno en los cálidos vapores que desprendían las duchas. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Edward que no iba a volver? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Alice? ¿Se enfardarían? ¿Dejarían de hablarle por abandonarlos?

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en la ducha, pero cuando sentí la piel de mis manos completamente arrugada decidí que era hora de salir. Fui a la habitación solo cubierta por la toalla. Mi pelo estaba chorreando ya que ni siquiera me lo había escurrido. Mi mente solo podía pensar en cómo hacer el menos daño posible a las personas que más quería en este mundo.

-¡Ah! ¿Bella pero que haces así?-Me grito Alice en cuanto abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio. Llevaba una falda verde corta, unas deportivas blancas y unos calcetines a juego con la camiseta. Eran los colores del equipo.-Bella pareces una pasa, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado debajo de la ducha? ¡Sabes qué hora es! ¿Sabes todo el trabajo que tengo por delante?

-Alice… no me encuentro muy bien…-Camine hasta la cama y me deje caer en ella. La verdad es que me faltaban las fuerzas. Con cada suspiro, con cada respiración, me sentía más débil. Con cada segundo que pasaba me encontraba más cerca de la realidad.

-¿Estas enferma?-Alice camino hasta mí y me puso la mano sobre la frente, como cuando eres pequeño-No tienes fiebre…pero estas algo pálida.

-Solo necesito dormir un rato.-Le dije mientras me acostaba sobre la cama y me cubría con las mantas.-¿Qué hora es?

-Las me dijo que ibais a ir juntos al calentamiento. ¿Le digo que no te espere?

-¡No!-le dije con tono alarmado. Quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con el.- Estaré abajo-Alice se giro y cuando iba a salir por la puerta la llame sin darme cuenta. Ella se giro y le pedí que no le dijera nada a Edward para no preocuparlo antes de un partido tan importante. Aunque se la notaba que no estaba de acuerdo asintió y apago la luz del dormitorio para después desaparecer por la puerta.

Y me quede dormida.

**EPOV**

Estuve esperándola en la puerta del edificio, pero no bajaba. La llame pero no me cogía. Tal vez había cambiado de opinión y se quería quedar un rato más. La verdad es que la notaba extraña, pero ella me insistía que todo estaba bien. Sabía de sobra lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba evitando preocuparme. Ella sabía lo importante que era para mí este partido.

Siempre se sacrificaba por mí, se preocupaba más por mi bienestar que por el suyo.

Cogí el móvil y la llame una vez más. No quería obligarla a ir, pero la verdad es que me hacía sentir tranquilo cuando estaba con ella. Me latía el corazón como si fueran las alas de un colibrí alocado. Pero con Bella no ocurría…

-¿Si?-Al segundo intento Bella contesto al teléfono.

-Ey soy yo. ¿Estabas dormida?

-Si… ¡quiero decir no! Dame cinco minutos. -Oía como se levantaba a toda prisa y maldecía por haberse golpeado contra algo.

-Bella quédate y duerme un rato.-Le dije intentando parecer razonable-Puedes ir después con el resto del alumnado.

-¡Estoy bajando!-Y me colgó. Suspire…nunca me escuchaba.

3 minutos después salía corriendo por la puerta y estuve a punto de gritarle de que no corriera porque tropezaría. Pero me mordí la lengua. Sabía que estaba harta de que todos le recordáramos lo torpe que era siempre. Aunque ella también lo sabía decía que no necesitaba que se lo recordáramos cada minuto.

-Lo siento. ¿Llegaremos tarde?

-Tranquila, vamos bien.-Tenía los ojos hinchados y estaba algo pálida.- ¿Seguro que estas bien? No preferirías quedarte un poco mas y…

-No termines esa frase o te lesionare. Al coche-Me dijo mientras caminaba hacia el volvo.

Sin decir nada más me gire y abrí el coche con el mando de las llaves. Bella entro al asiento del copiloto y yo me senté a su lado.

-Estoy bien así que deja de mirarme con esa cara de pena Edward-Me advirtió mientras encendía el motor.-Solo estaba echando una cabezadita.

-¿No estás cansada entonces?-Ella negó con la cabeza-Vale…lo que tu digas. Tenemos unos 45 minutos de viaje en los que solo quiero oírte roncar-Le advertí sin mover el coche.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! ¡No estoy cansada! ¡Estoy perfectamente!

-Llevas la camiseta al revés y tus calcetines son de distintos colores-Me miro extrañada y después se miro a sus pies. Uno de ellos era verde y el otro blanco. Al menos no desentonaba con el uniforme del equipo.

-Genial…solo iba con prisas. Eso no quiere decir nada.

-No pienso salir del aparcamiento hasta que te vea con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Llegaremos tarde!

-Por mí no hay problema. Sé que solo vienes para apoyarme, pero yo no quiero que estés agotada por ello. Así que ya sabes mi condición.

-Cabeza dura...-Dijo murmurando para sí misma mientras se acurrucaba en el mi chaqueta del equipo de mala gana del asiento trasero y me miro con odio por última vez antes de bajar los parpados-Testarudo…Mandón…Cabezota…

-Buenas noches-Le dije sonriente. Cuando cerró los ojos pise el acelerador y salimos hacia el estadio. No me asombre cuando, después de exactamente 2 minutos Bella se había quedado completamente dormida en el asiento, con mi chaqueta del equipo sobre ella.

-Y luego yo soy el cabezota…

**

* * *

**

**¡Hola!**

**Siento mucho el gran abandono en el seguimiento de la historia, pero es que perdí completamente la inspiración. Sé que no es suficiente escusa y por eso pensé en quitar la historia para continuarla cuando me sintiera más de acuerdo con lo que escribía.**

**He perdido la fe en el amor (si se que suena muy cursi, pero es que no encuentro palabras que lo describan mejor) Son cosas que pasan, por desgracia.**

**Pero cada vez que intentaba escribir los sentimientos de los personajes de mi historia, simplemente no me salen las palabras. No sé ni cuantas veces he tenido que empezar de cero a escribir un capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¡espero vuestros comentarios!**

**Siley**


	48. Cartas y Locuras

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**47.-Cartas y locuras**

Resultado final: Un jugador con esguince, otro con una ceja rota y muchos, pero que muchos, moratones. Pero todo mereció la pena por verlo así. Estaba tan contenta del triunfo que apenas podía dejar de sonreír. Decidí que nada ensombrecería su victoria, así que aparque de lado mis emociones y mis pensamientos y me centre solo en lo bueno.

Las cosas malas de la vida seguirían allí por la mañana siguiente.

Edward se abrió paso entre sus compañeros y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme con fuerza y sin soltarme empezó a dar vueltas. Desde aquel momento no me había soltado más que cuando el resto del equipo consiguió arrancarme de su agarre para recoger el trofeo.

Campeones…ahora estaba aun más orgullosa de él. Me sentía orgullosa de todo el equipo, habían jugado como auténticos campeones. No habían caído bajo, tratando cualquier truco sucio, ni siquiera cuando iban perdiendo. Y eso los hacia también poseedores de mi admiración. Cualquiera en su lugar hubiera tratando cualquier artimaña para asegurarse la victoria, pero no se habían rebajado a ello.

Yo solo quería celebrarlo con la misma alegría que el resto del equipo. Estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, de veras, pero no podía, solo oía como mi interior lloraba de pena mientras que con todo mi esfuerzo trataba de mantener una fachada de alegría.

-¿Estas llorando?-Me pregunto Alice sentada a mi lado. Estábamos esperando en la puerta de los vestuarios, escuchando los cantos y alegrías de los jugadores de nuestro colegio. La verdad es que entonaban bastante mal pero contagiaban el espíritu de invencibles que todos compartían ahora mismo.

-No-le dije mientras me limpiaba el rostro con la manga de la chaqueta. Ya no podía ni aguantar las lágrimas. Solo quería estar sola, en mi dormitorio y poder desahogarme sin tener que preocupar a nadie me viese o preocupase por mi.-Solo…se me ha metido algo en los ojos.

-Bella… tengo que enseñarte a mentir mejor…-Oímos como las voces se hacían más altas y pudimos distinguir la estridente voz de Emmett y las risas de Edward.-No voy a atosigarte para que me digas que te ocurre…pero puedes confiar en mí…sea lo que sea…

-Lo sé…solo necesito pensar algunas cosas…

-¿Pensar en qué?-Emmett abrió la puerta y cogió a Alice de la cintura elevándola como si fuera una pluma y subiéndosela al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-¡Bájame grandísimo simio!-Le gritaba Alice enfadada, mientras se revolvía y le daba patadas y puñetazos.- ¡Me estas arrugando la ropa!

-¿De qué hablabais?-Me pregunto Edward abrazándome con fuerza- Parecía interesante.

-En que no va a volver a dejar que la maquille nunca…se le ha metido en los ojos y le molestan-Respondió Alice con toda la simpleza del mundo. Parece que mentir no le costaba el trabajo que me costaba a mí.

-¿Estás bien?-Dos manos se posaron suavemente sobre mis mejillas y me hicieron elevar el rostro-¿Quieres que te lleve al médico? Los tienes algo hinchados…

-No es necesario capitán… ¿qué tal si vamos a celebrar la victoria?-Le sugerí sonriéndole.

-Yo preferiría que lo celebráramos los dos solos…-Me dijo con un susurro que hizo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina.-Pero eso lo dejaremos para más tarde.

-Mas te vale.-le susurre devuelta intentando imitar su tono de voz sexy. Falle terriblemente.

Pasamos el resto del día en la ciudad. Gracias al cielo que los profesores hicieron la vista gorda respecto a los alumnos y nos dejaron celebrarlo a nuestro aire. Solo dejaron claro que teníamos que volver al internado antes de las 21:00 de la noche.

Estuvimos bailando y jugando en los juegos recreativos de un enorme centro comercial. Alice aprovecho para hacer una pequeña excursión de compras y yo me fui con ella pese a las protestas de Edward que me quería a su lado en todo momento. Pero yo necesitaba despejar mi mente y pensar en cómo iba a decírselo.

-Bella pruébate también este… ¡Ah! ¡Y esto!-Alice seguía lanzando ropa a mis brazos y yo apenas podía con las que ya tenía-Y luego pasaremos por la sección de lencería para comprar algo más atrevido de lo que tienes…

Sus palabras me hicieron despertar de mis ensoñaciones como si me hubieron dado un golpe.

-¡Como que atrevido! De eso nada Alice…No se en que estas pensando pero me niego.

-Oh vamos… Tienes que ser algo más atrevida Bella… ¡Carpe diem!

-Déjate de carpas… ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi ropa interior?

-El cambio tiene que salir de dentro Bella… ¡y para eso necesitas ropa interior sexy!

Media tienda se giro para mirarnos con el ceño fruncido. Siempre que estaba con Alice acababa en la misma situación. Aunque a ella no parecía importarle en absoluto.

-Además así Edward no se te resistirá en absoluto-Dijo mientras comprobaba la tela de un vestido color perla.

-Alice no me paseo en ropa interior delante de Edward.

Alice se giro con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y poniendo el vestido sobre mis brazos.

-No hace falta que lo vea…solo hace falta que sepa que lo llevas puesto... Los hombres son así. Ve a los cambiadores mientras yo elijo algo sexy para ti…¡Vamos y sin ninguna queja!

Genial…Alice sabía mucho sobre la psicología masculina mientras que yo no sabía nada de nada. Pobre Jasper…

Me metí en uno de los cambiadores y deje toda la ropa sobre el banco. Tome aire mirando el enorme montón de ropa que Alice esperaba que me probara. Alice nunca cambiaria…O tal vez si

¿Cambiaria si le dijese que me marchaba? ¿Que no volvería al internado nunca?

Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que estaba segura de que me iba a despertar con migraña. Y encima Alice ahora quería hablar de ropa interior sexy…simplemente más razones para sufrir un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

¿Para qué me servía ropa interior sexy si la llevaba cubierta por la ropa? A menos que Alice pensara que Edward y yo…

Pese a la gran imaginación de Alice respecto a ciertos temas Edward y yo fuimos completamente sinceros el uno con el otro. Ambos hablamos de ello y me dijo que esperaría a que yo me sintiera lista para ello. Fue la conversación más sincera y abierta que jamás habíamos mantenido. Una conversación en el que dejamos claro nuestros sentimientos y deseos que teníamos el uno por el otro.

Yo quiero que mi primera vez sea con Edward y pensé que el mejor momento seria cuando los dos nos fuéramos de vacaciones juntos. Pensábamos ir a pasar 3 días juntos y solos. Pensaba preparar una velada romántica para los dos.

Pero todos mis planes se han ido a pique. Tal vez no querría volver a verme, tal vez se enfadaría tanto por no estar a su lado que no querría volver a verme nunca más.

Tal vez estaba siendo exagerada… ¿pero que iba a hacer? ¿Mantener una relación a distancia? ¿Pedirle que me esperara?

En el internado estaban las chicas más ricas y guapas del país…cualquiera que fuera seria más adecuada para Edward que yo misma, una chica de un pueblo perdido de Washington. El tenía derecho a poder vivir su vida completamente y no tener que estar esperando a una novia, que estaba segura que jamás volvería a ver.

Yo soy una chica común y Edward era…perfecto. El próximo año sería el último que pasaría en el internado y no se merecía que estuviera esperando a una novia que solo podría ver un par de veces al año. El iba a ser capitán del equipo y también presidente estudiantil… Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Cualquier chica lo desearía.

Si me separaba de el, pero seguíamos juntos lo mantenía atado a mí y yo no quería eso para él.

También sabía que Edward acabaría haciendo alguna locura que acabara repercutiendo en su futuro. Yo haría lo que fuera por él, me arriesgaría a cualquier cosa y sé que él sentía lo mismo hacia mí. Yo no iba a poder aspirar a las universidades a las que el sí podría aspirar. Y sabia de sobra que él quería ir con ella a la misma universidad, y le daba igual cual fuera, todo por estar juntos.

Pero yo no quería eso para él, el sería un gran medico y estudiaría en la mejor universidad que pudiese.

La única conclusión que saque estaba muy clara, lo mejor era que lo dejara. Sabía que las relaciones a distancia podían funcionar…pero él no se merecía eso, sufrir así. Sería muy duro para los dos. La idea me cruzo por la cabeza:

Dejaría a Edward.

Era mejor que me detestara y me odiara para el resto de su vida que sufriera por mi culpa, eso no podría soportarlo. Prefería vivir con el sufrimiento y la culpa el resto de mis días si así podía evitarle aquellos horribles sufrimientos a él.

-¿Bella estas ahí?-Parpadee un par de veces y baje mi mente de las nubes directamente al cambiador donde me encontraba. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo que ni siquiera recuerdo habérmelo puesto- ¡Isabella!

-Si Alice yo…Estoy probándome la ropa.

-Pues estas tardando una eternidad…-Dijo algo fastidiada-Aprovechando que tardabas tanto he comprado unos conjuntos. Y antes de que busques escusas para no ponértelos ¡se me tus tallas de memoria y con el buen gusto que tengo te van a quedar perfectos! Ey uau… ¿estás bien?-Vi como abría un poco la puerta del cambiador y asomaba su cabecita-Parece que estés a punto de desmayarte…Siéntate y quédate quieta-Ahora era la cara de Alice la que me asusto-Voy a buscar a Edward-Cerro la puerta y me dejo allí sin más.

Mierda…ahora sí que ya no podía escaparme. Faltaban pocos días para que me fuera a Forks. Tenía que pensar en cómo decírselo a Edward.

-Bella ¿estás bien?-Ahora era la voz de Edward la que escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si claro-le dije en un susurro mientras me sentaba sobre el montón de ropa. Aun llevaba puesto el vestido rojo a medio abrochar por la espalda.

Edward abrió un poco la puerta y se metió dentro conmigo. Al menos el probador era lo suficientemente grande como para que no nos ahogáramos los dos.

-¿Estás bien?-Incó una rodilla delante de mí y me cogió una de mis manos con las suyas. Llevaba una mano medio vendada por que en el partido se la había golpeado y el médico quiso asegurarse de que no fuera nada. Tenía en su rostro el ceño fruncido y sus ojos me miraban fijamente con precaución.- ¿Te sientes mareada? Tienes cara de estar a punto de caerte.

Su preocupación me calo hasta los huesos y su penetrante mirada que solo irradiaba preocupación hizo que mi corazón se encogiera. Iba a hacerle daño cuando me fuera y yo iba a sufrir mucho al no tenerlo a mi lado. Yo solo lo quería a él e iba a dejarlo para no hacerle sufrir.

-¿Bella? ¿Por qué lloras?-Ahora sí que sonaba preocupado. Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin control.-Tranquila…dime algo Bella…-Me atrajo hacia él y me abrazo manteniéndome contra su pecho-¿Te duele algo?

Sin poder hablar me abrace a él con fuerza y negué con la cabeza.

**EPOV**

Cuando negó con la cabeza mi preocupación no se movió de mi abrazo. Aunque no le doliera nada, se agarraba a mí con toda la fuerza que tenía en sus pequeños brazos y seguía llorando silenciosamente.

-¿Por qué no te cambias y volvemos juntos al internado?-Me agarro con más fuerza aun como si algo que hubiera dicho la hubiera empujado a hacerlo.

Alice la ayudo a cambiarse de ropa y cuando salieron del probador la agarre de la cintura y la mantuve siempre en mi costado. Ella paso sus brazos por la altura de mi pecho y se refugió en mi abrazo.

Desde la mañana me había parecido que no se encontraba bien, pero ella me había insistido en que no le pasaba nada de nada. Pero ahora era como si la presa que había estado conteniendo todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos se hubiera desbordado. No parecía triste, parecía desconsolada y yo me sentía como un autentico idiota por no saber que le había ocurrido para estar así.

Trate de que me dijera algo, pero solo se mantenía sentada en el coche mirando por la ventanilla. Y eso me mataba aun más, su silencio era atronador para mí. Volvimos al internado con la música como único acompañante.

Aparque al lado de su edificio y apague el motor. Bella no se movió ni tampoco dijo nada.

-Veras Bella… No sé lo que ha pasado, pero estoy muy preocupado por ti…-Seguía sin decir nada- Si he dicho o hecho algo que te haya molestado…Siento no haber estado contigo más tiempo hoy…-Justo entonces giro su rostro y me miro con aquellos ojos marrones.-Lo siento.

-No Edward…no es culpa tuya. Además este es tu día…Habéis vencido-Pude ver como una pequeña sonrisita asomaba entre sus labios.-Es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y…-Me cogió una de mis manos y la beso suavemente-Dame tiempo ¿sí? Yo solo necesito pensar en algunas cosas.

-Bella yo…- ¿Pero que debía decirle? Estaba muy abatida, y si no escogía bien mis palabras se cerraría aun mas y podría empeorar las cosas.-No sé qué decirte…-decidí que ser sincero era lo mejor dada la situación.

-Estaré bien no te preocupes.-No se me paso por alto que dijo_** estaré**__,_ y no _**estoy.**_

-No puedes hacer que deje de preocuparme por ti Bella.

No sabía lo que había pasado. Ayer estábamos tan felices juntos, Bella siempre estaba sonriente incluso cuando Alice la intentaba llevar de compras. Y de repente algo había ocurrido en las pasadas horas y había hecho que esa felicidad se esfumara. Me moría de ganas por saber que había ocurrido, pero no podía sacárselo de ninguna forma. Solo podía hacer una cosa…y eso era esperar.

-No tienes que decir nada -Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada se quito el cinturón y abrió la puerta del coche. La cerró y comenzó a andar hacia el edificio. Pero se detuvo y se giro devuelta al coche. Abrí la puerta y me baje del coche.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunte sin mirarla directamente.

-Lo siento-Me dijo tristemente mirándome a los ojos.-Se que hicimos el pacto de contarnos todo siempre. Me siento terriblemente culpable por no poder cumplir esa promesa.

-Bella, no es quiero que te sientas así, solo que no me gusta verte tan triste. No estoy enfadado ni nada así ¿vale? Escúchame, no sé qué es lo que ha pasado, pero quiero que sepas que si me necesitas estoy aquí para ti. En cualquier momento ¿vale?

-Gracias-Me dio un corto beso en la mejilla y se giro hacia el edificio. Pero esta vez no se giro ni nada. Siguió caminando hasta que desapareció por el vestíbulo.

En momentos como este me gustaría poder leer la mente para saber que es lo que tanto la atormentaba.

**Bella POV**

Era muy dulce…y cuidadoso que me hacía sentir como una maldita estúpida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Una ruptura limpia sería la mejor manera. Esto era una locura, en mi interior sentía pánico por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era lo mejor para él a largo plazo.

Sin pensar más en ello apague el móvil para asegurarme de que nadie me molestara. Saque la maleta de debajo de la cama y la abrí torpemente. Me temblaban tanto los brazos que la ropa se me caía del suelo cuando la cogía del armario. Acabe metiendo la ropa sin ningún orden. Cuando ya estuvo llena la cerré y le puse el candado. Después cogí la pequeña mochila y me gire por la habitación recogiendo libros y algunos otros objetos. En la mesilla descansaba una fotografía que nos habíamos sacado Hacia menos de una semana. Estábamos vestidos con los uniformes, menos Emmett y Edward que iban con la ropa del equipo. Alice instituto en sacarnos una foto justo después de terminar el último examen. Jasper también estaba en ella sonriendo tímidamente.

La cogí y sin mirarla detenidamente la metí en el bolso. No quería que nada me recordara aun más lo que estaba haciendo.

Junte algunas cosas más y el resto lo metí en unas cajas de cartón. Baje con la maleta y después de asegurarme de que nadie me viera le pedí a uno de los taxistas del internado que me llevara hasta el aeropuerto por el camino más corto.

Cuando me subí al avión no pude evitar mirar hacia atrás, aunque sabía que nadie había venido a despedirse de mí.

Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharme sin más. Menos dramas y lágrimas. También sabía que si volvía a ver a Edward no sería capaz de marcharme. Aquellos ojos verdes eran para mí lo que la criptonita para superman.

Mire lo último que iba a ver de Chicago, el aeropuerto internacional, la puerta de embarque…esto era el fin. Jamás podría volver a esta ciudad sin recordar a los Cullen, sin recordarle a él.

Pero tenía que aceptarlo, tenía que volver a mi lugar, tenía que volver a Forks donde yo pertenecía. Me gustase o no esa era la realidad y tendría que acostumbrarme a ella.

El viaje paso rápido. Me puse la música de mi IPOD al máximo volumen para así evitar poder pensar en nada que no fuera las canciones. Pero me fue imposible ya que cada canción me recordaba a Edward ya que él me había creado una carpeta con lo que él llamaba 'nuestras canciones'

Llegue al aeropuerto de Seattle después de un par de horas de vuelo. No había avisado en casa de que volvía antes, porque la verdad es que había sido todo precipitado. No lo había pensado demasiado porque sabía que si le daba muchas vueltas no iba a ser capaz de marcharme. Metí todo lo que consideraba importante en una maleta y el resto lo metí en una caja. Mande que fueran a recogerla y que la mandaran directamente a Forks.

En otra pequeña caja deje todas las cosas que los Cullen me habían regalado. Yo los había dejado sin ninguna explicación, no me merecía ningún tipo de regalo ni recuerdo de ellos, después de todo no los merecía, yo los estaba abandonando.

Por eso metí todas las fotos, el colgante de Alice, el adorno navideño, las cartas y mensajes de Edward…Todo. Sobre la caja les deje una carta a cada uno: Una para Alice, otra para Emmett y otra para Edward.

Sabía que lo encontrarían cuando fueran a buscarme para ir a desayunar el día siguiente.

Un taxi me llevo desde el aeropuerto hasta Forks. Cuando baje me quede sin saber qué hacer. Todo había cambiado tanto y a la vez seguía todo igual que siempre. La última vez que me marche aquella casa era para mí una cárcel, un lugar donde no podía apenas respirar. Ahora era el hogar que me acogía cuando me encontraba desamparada.

-¡Charlie eso no funciona así! ¡No puedes hacer sándwiches en la tostadora!-El grito de Renee me saco de mis ensoñaciones. Charlie debía estar haciendo de las suyas. Siempre que entraba en la cocina hacia algún estropicio que después Renee tenía que arreglar. Siempre intentaba parecer fastidiada o asqueada de sus vagos intentos, pero la verdad era que me divertía mucho verlo en la cocina.-Genial Charlie…-Camine hasta la puerta y llame al timbre sin dejar de sonreír-Ve a abrir la puerta mientras miro si puedo salvar la tostadora-Podía distinguirse un deje de humor en su tono.

La casa era bastante antigua y desde fuera podía oír los crujidos de la madera del recibidor crujir ante los pasos de Charlie. Respire hondo antes de que la puerta se abriera, esperando que no me diera con la puerta en las narices según me viera. Tampoco podría culparlo por hacerlo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió me di cuenta de que Charles Swan seguía igual que siempre. Llevaba el uniforme de policía, pero con los botones de la camiseta abierta dejando ver una camiseta interior blanca. Llevaba el cinturón pero sin pistola. Desde que yo era pequeña la guardaba en una caja fuerte que se encontraba en la entrada, para así no correr ningún riesgo.

-¿Si?-Me quede de piedra al darme cuenta de que no me había reconocido-¿Isabella?

-Hola Charlie.

-Estas…vaya has cambiado mucho…Pero que… ¡Has vuelto antes a casa!-Me dijo intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-¡Bella! ¡Has vuelto!-Oí una voz desde dentro de casa que se acercaba rápidamente. Pero al igual que Charlie se detuvo en la puerta y se quedo mirándome estática.-Oh dios mío…estas muy…muy…

-¿Diferente?

-No. Estas como tú misma-alce una ceja sin comprender a lo que se refería, pero Renee simplemente sacudió su cabeza y se adelanto para darme un fuerte abrazo.-Ya estás en casa cielo.-Aquellas palabras nunca me habían hecho tan bien.

-Gracias.-Me abrace con fuerza a ella, sintiéndome entera. En Forks siempre me había parecido que me faltaba algo, que no era mi lugar. Pero había tenido que irme fuera para comprobar que había echado de menos mi hogar.

Charlie subió mi maleta a mi antigua habitación mientras que Renee preparaba algo comestible para cenar. Estuvimos hablando gran parte de la noche, aunque ellos fueron los que me contaron todo lo que había ocurrido desde mi partida. Renee me dijo que iba a dejar de trabajar en un par de semanas y Charlie ya no iba a doblar turnos más. Me alegraba saberlo.

Además Renee había pedido plaza para mí en el instituto y empezaría las clases en septiembre. Mientras tanto tenía que ocuparme de algunos asuntos que tenía pendiente. Y el primero comenzaría a la mañana.

-Sera mejor que te des un baño mientras te preparo la habitación para que puedas dormir. Te vas a quedar dormida encima de la mesa.

-Ha sido un día largo-dije con voz rasposa y medio

-Ve y descansa Bella-Dijo Charlie mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al salón para ver la televisión.

**En la semana que siguió…**

Me desperté cuando oí el coche de Charlie derrapar contra el asfalto. Recordé que hoy le tocaba turno de tarde, por lo que ya debía ser mediodía. Me levante y levante los brazos con fuerza para estirar mi adormilado cuerpo. Mi espalda se quejo con brusquedad.

Llevaba uno de mis antiguos pijamas, ya que Rennee insistió en lavar toda mi ropa. Había olvidado cómo era mi guardarropa. Mi pijama en concreto eran unos mini-shorts negros recortados por mi misma y una camiseta morada, a la que le corte las mangas y el cuello para que pudiera llevarla apoyada sobre un hombro. Pero la camiseta era muy vieja y había encogido, por lo que llevaba el ombligo al aire.

¿Cómo demonios podía gustarme llevar tanta carne al aire?

_Le gustaba a James_

Ah…es verdad.

Bueno, tendría que renovar el vestuario…Me levante de la cama y me puse unas viejas zapatillas de andar por casa. Camine hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla me gire en redondo y mire mi dormitorio. Bueno…tal vez el cambio iba a ser más drástico de lo que había pensado.

-¡Buenos días mi rayito de sol!-Renee estaba en la cocina preparando un enorme banquete de desayuno para mí-No sabía que querías para comer ¡así que he hecho todos tus platos favoritos!

-Mama…te has pasado un poco-

Ella ignoro mis sutiles quejas y se agacho para poder sacar la ropa de la lavadora y meterla en la secadora-Me encanta tu ropa nueva Bella…es tan…distinta a lo que llevabas antes…Toda tu estas cambiada, tu pelo, el maquillaje…todo.

-¿Y qué te parece mi cambio?

-Creo que estas preciosa. El negro nunca fue tu color, eres demasiado pálida, parecías un zombi. Esta eres definitivamente tú. No más negro-Dijo cogiendo una de las blusas amarilla que Alice me había regalado-¡Esta me encanta!

-Te la regalo -Había traído prácticamente toda la ropa que me había comprado con Alice y también la ropa que ella había comprado y me había metido de extranjis.

-¡La voy a estrenar hoy cuando vaya al club de lectura!-Dijo emocionada mientras se la ponía sobre su cuerpo y se admiraba en el reflejo del impoluto horno.

-Oye Rennee voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

-De acuerdo cielo.

Subí a mi dormitorio y abrí el armario. La verdad es que no encontré nada que me trajera gratos recuerdos. Me enfunde unos short vaqueros y una camiseta verde que Rennee me regalo hacia años pero nunca había estrenado.

Me puse mis deportivas all star altas y me despedí de Rennee, la cual me gritaba que me atara los cordones o acabaría tropezando.

Forks siempre había sido un pequeño pueblo, demasiado pequeño para encontrar muchos comercios abiertos. Podía sentir extrañas miradas sobre mi persona.

La rebelde hija del jefe de policía había vuelto. Iba a ser la comidilla del pueblo por lo menos en las semanas siguientes.

Entre a una de las tiendas de mobiliario y compre pintura de colores y un par de brochas. Con las bolsas colgando de mis manos caminaba de vuelta hacia casa cuando vi la antigua tienda donde solía comprarme ropa con Rennee. No era precisamente ropa nueva y a la moda. Había ropa de segunda mano también. En el escaparate había un bonito vestido de estilo hippie que me encanto. Si Alice me viera ahora seguro que le daba un infarto.

Alice…como la echaba de menos. Me había llamado unas cuantas veces pero aun no me había decidido a contestarla. No tenía muy claro si podía aguantar su cabreo…aunque estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

Siguiendo un impulso de mi nueva y "colorida" vida (palabras de Renee) entre en la tienda y me lo compre.

Volví a casa y prepare la comida. Los días pasaron así. Hice un completo cambio en mi habitación. Tire prácticamente todo lo que colgaba de mis paredes: posters de música, fotos (y en la gran mayoría aparecía con James y sus amigotes o con su moto) calendarios, camisetas…Todo. También tire los adornos y demás recuerdos que guardaba de mi época anterior. Guarde las velas negras porque me seguían pareciendo preciosas, pero guarde todos y cada uno de los regalos que James me había dado en una caja de cartón en el desván. Pensé en devolvérselos pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para ir a buscarlo y enfrentarlo.

Vacié mi armario y deje espacio para meter mi ropa nueva. Tire casi todas las medias rotas, las botas con punta de acero, cadenas, maquillaje, faldas agujereadas y mitones de cuero. Incluso la chupa de cuero que James me había regalado.

Cuando por fin me quede satisfecha con el resultado, seguí con mi siguiente paso. Cubrí todos los muebles con sabanas viejas y me puse una de las camisas viejas de Charlie. Cogí los botes de pintura y una brocha. Me quede delante de la pared que antaño pinte de negro y pensé en que podía dibujar.

Quería algo acorde con mi nuevo estilo, no más negro ni cuero. No más oscuridad. Quería poner color en mi vida. Al final me decidí por pintar en tonos azules. Pinte todas de azul claro y después dibuje pequeños detalles con en oscuro.

Renne, cuando vio mi nuevo dormitorio sonrió encantada y me prometió comprar unas cortinas y un edredón a juego con las paredes. Al menos se lo había tomado bien esta vez. Cuando pinte la habitación de negro casi le da un infarto. Decía que parecía una maldita tumba.

**Al decimo día de volver a Forks…**

-¡Isabella Marie Swan donde demonios te has metido! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A MARCHARTE ASI DEL INTERNADO! ¡CASI ME DA UN ATAQUE! ¡Y EDWARD…CASI LE…!

-¡Alice! ¡Deja de gritarme o te cuelgo!-Le conteste sosteniendo el móvil lo más lejos posible de mi oído. Me pitaban por culpa de sus gritos.

-Vale tratare de controlarme… pero no puedo prometerte nada.-Me dijo seriamente pero pronto cambio de tono a uno más suplicante y lastimero-Bella… ¿Por qué te marchaste así? Nos asustamos mucho cuando fuimos a buscarte y no te encontramos… ¿Otra vez?

-Lo siento Alice...

-¡Y EN VEZ DE ENCONTRARTE A TI ENCONTRAMOS 3 CARTAS Y UNA CAJA CON NUESTROS REGALOS! ¡BELLA VOY A IR HSTA FORKS PARA METERTE UNA PATADA EN TU CULO!

-¡Alice!

-¡Lo siento pero no lo puedo evitar! ¡Me pusiste muy furiosa! ¿Iba en serio? lo que me escribiste en la carta…

-Si Alice. Yo…sé que no fue el modo más correcto, pero la verdad es que me pareció el mejor método de hacerlo…No podía hacerlo cara a cara.

-Bella… ¿y por qué no me cogiste el teléfono? Oh… ¿Tenias miedo de mi reacción?

-Me conoces muy bien.

-Bella, siempre seremos amigas, me da igual donde vivas o donde estudies…podrías irte a Marte y casarte con un marciano y te seguiría queriendo.

-Y también me imagino…no, mejor dicho, estoy segura de que te comprarías una nave espacial con tu tarjeta VISA.

-Yo más bien me imagino la cara de mi padre cuando recibiera la factura de la tarjeta-Ambas reímos al mismo tiempo y eso me tranquilizo.-Bella…No tenias que haberte ido así, podíamos haber encontrado…

-No Alice así está bien…ahora que se que no estás enfadada me siento mucho más tranquila.

-¿Y quién te dice a ti que no estoy enfadada? Cuando vengas a Boston vendrás todos los días de compras conmigo Bella… ¡T-o-d-o-s l-o-s d-i-a-s!

-Alice no creo que vaya… no creo que sea lo más oportuno…

-Si…la verdad es que Edward no ha sido Edward en los pasados días…Se encerró en su habitación y no ha salido desde entonces. Ni siquiera contesta cuando le llamamos a la puerta…

-Alice no…

-Es que sigo sin entenderlo Bella...Porque le dejaste…No sé qué es lo que le escribiste en aquella carta…Todo iba muy bien entre vosotros. Estabas perfectamente un día y después… ¡buff desapareciste! Casi se vuelve loco cuando no te encontraba Bella…Y estoy segura de que tú le echas tanto de menos como él a ti.

Alice me conocía mejor que bien. En realidad lloraba cada día cuando el silencio de la noche se abalanzaba sobre mí, las consecuencias de mis decisiones me abrumaban con tanta fuerza que no podía evitar que las lagrimas salieran. Lo echaba mucho de menos, tanto que a veces dolía incluso respirar.

-Llámale y habla con el Bella… Separados dais pena…

-Alice ya te puse en la carta que no voy a volver al internado por qué…por qué no puedo. ¿Qué futuro nos espera así? Siempre estaremos lejos uno del otro…no es futuro para él. Merece que alguien esté a su lado, y yo no puedo ser esa persona…las circunstancias se han dado así.

-Las circunstancias… ¡Bella vosotros podréis con esto estoy segura!

-Ya no hay un nosotros Alice. Ya no…

Lo siguiente me dejo algo descolocada. Al otro lado de la línea se oyó un grito y unos pasos acelerados. Y después la línea se corto.

Mire el teléfono preocupada y comprobé que no se le había acabado la batería. Pero no había sido eso. Volví a marcar el teléfono de Alice pero esta vez el teléfono comunicaba.

**Alice POV (En esos mismos momentos…)**

-¿Mama estas bien?-Salí corriendo sin soltar el móvil y fui hasta ella. Estaba dentro de la habitación de Edward. Entre y la vi allí quieta, mirando a todas partes, sola- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Edward no está!

-¿Como que no está? Estará en el baño o dándose una ducha o…-Intente razonar con ella, aunque el baño de su habitación tenia la puerta abierta y la luz apagada.

Decidí que lo mejor era llamarlo y salir de dudas. El siempre llevaba su teléfono móvil, siempre lo llevaba encima.

-Hola Alice-Me contesto al primer toque. No estaba segura pero parecía oírse el sonido de su coche por detrás.-Ya era hora.

-¿Ya era hora de qué?-Le conteste sin entender.

-De que os dierais cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación. Habéis tardado más de lo que esperaba.- Parecía divertido aunque no se me paso por alto que hablaba arrastrando las palabras, como si le costara hablar del cansancio.

-¿Donde estas? ¿Estás conduciendo?-Silencio- ¿Edward a dónde vas? ¡Contéstame!

-Estoy bien Allie…no te preocupes. Diles a Esme y Carlisle que estaré vuelta en unos días.

-En unos días…que…A donde…Estoy preocupada por ti hermanito.

- Necesito tiempo para pensar en algunas cosas Allie…No te preocupes ¿vale? Te llamare cuando llegue.

-¿Llegues a donde?

-Lo sabré cuando llegue Alice.

-¡Edward te has vuelto loco de repente o que! ¡No puedes desaparecer de casa y marcharte a no se sabe donde sin siquiera avisar!

-Volveré en un par de días-y colgó. ¡Como odio cuando cuelga sin siquiera despedirse!

Volví a llamarle para cantarle las cuarenta pero esta vez no me contesto. La preocupación me invadió… ¿y si le pasaba algo malo? Llevaba días actuando extraño…apenas comía ni dormía… ¡y encima se negaba a decirme donde se había ido! ¡Ni cuando demonios salió de casa!

¡Podía haber salido hacia días de casa y ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta!

…

¡Iba a matarlo!

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar otra vez y tenía una pequeña esperanza de que fuera mi hermano, pero solo era Bella. Después de explicárselo tan bien como pude a Esme y aplacar su ansiedad hacia el bienestar de su hijo llame a Bella.

**Bella POV**

-¿Que ha ocurrido?

-¡Edward ha desaparecido! ¡Se ha marchado de casa y ni siquiera se ha dignado a decirnos donde!

Me quede en silencio sin comprender del todo lo que Alice decía. Edward no era precisamente un rebelde, era siempre un buen chico. No era de los que hacían locuras.

-Me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar en algunas cosas…Estoy muy preocupada Bella… ¿Por qué no le llamas tu? Tal vez a ti sí que te coja… ¡A mí me ignora por completo!

-Alice, lo haría para poder quitaros la preocupación de encima…pero me temo que yo soy la única culpable de su estado de ánimo…Sera mejor que no lo moleste más de lo que he hecho.

**XPOV**

Los dos siguientes días Bella estuvo más tiempo al teléfono que Alice que haciendo cualquier otra cosa, incluido dormir. Alice estaba preocupadísima por su hermano que, aunque siempre llevaba el móvil encendido nunca contestaba a las llamadas de ningún miembro de su familia.

Bella pensó en llamarlo, pero no se atrevió nunca ha hacerlo. Creyó que hacia lo mejor. Pero no lo fue. Una simple llamada de teléfono o una llamada perdida abría ayudado a Edward en su misión. Aunque las constantes e incesantes llamadas de sus padres y hermanos e incluso cuñada le animaban a seguir. Sabía que era una completa locura, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que era lo correcto y decido seguir su instinto, aunque eso significara que le volvieran a hacer daño.

**A la tarde ese mismo día…**

Termine de colocar el ultimo pantalón sobre la ultima percha y sonreí. Me había costado más de lo que había pensado acabar de meter toda la ropa. Si no supiera que no podía ser juraría que Alice había metido mas ropa en mi armario mientras yo dormía.

Renee se había ido a Seattle a visitar a una antigua amiga y Charlie tenía trabajo todo el día y no volvería hasta bien entrada la noche. Días como aquel, en el que la casa estaba completamente silenciosa, hacían que saliera de casa bien pronto. No podía aguantar ese silencio yo sola.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros cortos (era un día soleado en Forks, y eso había que celebrarlo) y una camiseta y cogí uno de mis libros. Normalmente me iba a pasear por el bosque y me sentaba en la hierba a leer. Salí a la calle y cuando me estaba girando para cerrar con mis llaves la puerta de casa un brillo plateado me llamo la atención.

No podía ser… Me gire de golpe y observe el brillante coche plateado que tanto me había gustado siempre, hasta ahora. Si ese coche estaba aquí…

-Tienes una manía de desaparecer en la nada que empieza a convertirse en maldito incordio, Bella.

**¡Hola!**

**¡Y ya van dos! Jajaja**

**Ay ay ay este Edward… ¡Alice lo machacara cuando lo pille!**

**¡REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**

**Siley Masen**


	49. Niño PijoRico

Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**48.- Niño Pijo-Rico**

**A la tarde ese mismo día…**

Termine de colocar el ultimo pantalón sobre la ultima percha y sonreí. Me había costado más de lo que había pensado acabar de meter toda la ropa. Si no supiera que no podía ser juraría que Alice había metido mas ropa en mi armario mientras yo dormía.

Rennee se había ido a Seattle a visitar a una antigua amiga y Charlie tenia trabajo todo el día y no volvería hasta bien entrada la noche. Dias como aquel, en el que la casa estaba completamente silenciosa, hacían que saliera de casa bien pronto. No podía aguantar ese silencio yo sola.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros cortos (era un día soleado en Forks, y eso había que celebrarlo) y una camiseta y cogí uno de mis libros. Normalmente me iba a pasear por las montañas y me sentaba en la hierba a leer. Salí a la calle y cuando me estaba girando para cerrar la puerta de casa un brillo plateado me llamo la atención.

No podía ser… Me gire de golpe y observe el brillante coche plateado que tanto me había gustado siempre, hasta ahora. Si ese coche estaba aquí…

-Tienes una manía de desaparecer en la nada que empieza a convertirse en maldito incordio, Bella.

Edward.

-¡Que haces aquí!-le grite furiosa dejando caer todo lo que llevaba en mis manos.

-Vaya recibimiento Bella…Yo esperaba un beso o por lo menos un simple 'hola'-me contesto sonriendo levemente y inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviera valorando algo.

Mierda…el estaba aquí…el Forks…Edward estaba aquí…

Mi mente parecía haberse paralizado en el mismo momento que fije mi mirada sobre su persona. Solo me venia una pregunta a mi cabeza y no pude evitar querer conocer la respuesta.

-¿Estás loco?

-Eso opina la mayoría de las personas. Has tardado mucho en bajar, estaba a punto de subir-Señalo la ventana abierta de mi dormitorio y sonrió- Imitando a Romeo

-¡Olvídate de Romeo!-La alucinaciones empezaba a pasar y otros sentimientos me abordaron- ¿Tengo vecinos sabes?-Le grite enfadada sin razón- ¿Y si Charlie te viera? ¡Te dispararía nada más verte!

-No me preocupa mucho, de hecho he ido a presentarme a la estación de policía. Aparte de la amenaza de dispararme si te hacía daño la reunión ha ido genial.

-¿Reunión?-Genial… Planeaba algo… ¿Por qué sino habría ido a ver a Charlie? ¿qué demonios había estado planeando?-¿Cómo que reunión?

-Tu padre y yo teníamos algunos asuntos que resolver.

-Que asuntos-le dije con voz autoritaria tratando de encontrar respuestas, pero el solo sonrió de aquella forma tan encantadora que hacía que me temblaran las rodillas. Pero me mantuve firme.

-Solo te lo diré con una condición-Asentí con la cabeza y el siguió seriamente- Dame una buena razón por la que te fuiste.

Eso me pillo con la guardia baja aunque estaba claro de que iba a querer saberlo, aunque una vocecita en mi cabeza me gritaba que me estaba metiendo en arenas movedizas y me estaba hundiendo hasta el cuello-Yo no…no tengo por qué hacerlo.

-¿A no?-me pregunto dolido dando dos pasos hacia mí. Yo me empuje hacia atrás alejándome otros dos pasos de él. Fue inconscientemente, no me di cuenta de que lo hacía -Nos abandonaste a todos. Te fuiste sin decirnos nada y solo nos dejaste una carta bella… ¡una maldita carta!

-Creí que así sería mejor.

-Pues no lo ha sido.-Me contesto con tono contenido. Se notaba que estaba enfadado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte completamente abrumada- Alice me llamo hace 3 días y me dijo que no sabía dónde te…-Bella vio el coche a su espalda y se quedo rígida-¿Has venido en coche desde allí? ¿Desde Boston?

-Sí y he hecho una marca estupenda debo añadir-Sonrió mirándome complacido por mi reacción.

-¡Estás loco! 3 días… ¡y estoy segura de que no te has detenido ni una vez a comer o descansar!

-Tenía otras cosas en mente. Como llegar hasta aquí, meterte en mi coche y llevarte devuelta.

-No puedo volver yo no…-pero él me corto y hablo con tono contenido.

-Error Bella-Dijo levantando la mano para detener mi discurso-No es que no puedas…Es que No quieres volver. Hay una gran diferencia.

-Se acabo Edward. Fue increíble pero…aquel no es mi lugar. Este lo es.

-Esa es una excusa de mierda-me sorprendió oírle hablar asi, el siempre era tan correcto-como todo lo que nos escribirte antes de marcharte. Que sepas que no acepto ni una sola palabra… Así que si quieres que me marche no te quedara otro remedio que convencerme de ello.

-¿Dejémoslo si? Tú deberías volver, pero esta vez sin prisas. Alice y Esme estarán preocupadísimas por tu maldita estupidez.

-Ya sabes, el amor es ciego y estúpido-Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y me sentí con fuerzas suficientes para volar. Pero me obligue a mantener los pies en la tierra y a apagar la emoción que empezaba a subir por mi cuerpo.

-Edward basta, me da igual lo que creas. Te lo deje bien claro en la carta ¡así que esta conversación es inútil! -Me gire con toda la intención de volver a entrar en casa y huir de él, pero él fue más rápido. Me cogió el brazo y tiro de él hasta que me puse delante de él, a poca distancia de sus increíbles y… ¿Pálidos labios?

-Bella perdóname yo…-Antes incluso de que pudiera preguntarle si se encontraba bien, su agarre perdió fuerza y cayó al suelo a mis pies golpeándose la cabeza contra el pavimento.

Y yo me quede de piedra, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Miraba a Edward asustada y también algo aliviada.

-Edward-me agache a su lado y lo sacudí despacio-Edward… Ya basta de bromas… ¡Despierta!-Pero nada-¡No tiene gracia por favor! Mierda….

_¡Bella reacciona! ¡Se acaba de desmayar delante de ti! ¡Haz algo!_

Cogí mi móvil y llame a Charlie. En 2 minutos el llego acompañado de una ambulancia. Se llevaron a Edward al hospital del pueblo, dejándome a mí allí, con un susto de muerte.

-¿Que le ha ocurrido?-Le pregunte al médico intentando ocultar mi gran preocupación delante de Charlie.

-Esta deshidratado y extenuado-dijo el médico comprobando el historias y las pruebas que le habían hecho.- Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Necesita mucho reposo para recuperarse y nada que lo estrese.-me dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-Nada que lo estrese…-sopese las posibilidades y decidí ignorarlas todas. Estaba cabreada, muy muy cabreada. Edward había conducido casi hasta terminar con sus fuerzas… ¡maldito idiota! ¡Se iba a enterar!-Lo siento doctor, pero eso no lo puedo prometer…

Rodee al doctor y entre en la habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe a mi espalda. Nadie me siguió, ni siquiera el doctor. Cosa que agradecí por que ahora teníamos asuntos que resolver.

-¡PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!-Le grite levantando los brazos enfurecida. El estaba durmiendo y mi grito lo había despertado. Gruño perezosamente y después me miro con ojos cansados.

-Bella, aunque me encanta oír tu voz hasta cuando me insultas te agradecería que no lo hicieras tan alto…Me duele terriblemente la cabeza…-Se quejaba mientras se frotaba el rostro con ambas manos. En una de ellas le habían puesto el suero, lo que recordó el por qué de mi enfado y avivo mi ira, que volvió a poseerme de nuevo.

-Tienes migraña… genial así mis palabras te llegaran más hondo en tu cerebro-Respire hondo un par de veces tratando de serenarme- En qué diablos pensaba Edward. ¿Y si te desmayas unas horas antes? ¿Y si llegas a tener un accidente?

-¿Te abría importado?-Me pregunto sin mirarme directamente.

-¡Pues claro! Creo que el golpe que te has dado te hace decir gilipolleces…-La puerta se abrió de golpe y una enfermera entro dirigiéndose directamente a mí con un tono acido y mandón.

-Señorita salga por favor.-Me dijo cogiéndome del brazo.

-Pensaba en ti. Solo en ti. En encontrarte y verte. Casi me vuelvo loco cuando leí la carta Bella…Dios… ¡Estaba furioso y quería que fuera lo que fuera me lo dijeses en la cara!-Me grito devuelta con una voz cansada y quejosa- Pero mientras venia me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido…había dejado que te fueras otra vez, ¡y esta vez todas las pistas estaban delante de mis ojos!

-No fue tu culpa que me fuera-La enfermera nos miro a ambos y me soltó el brazo. Me lanzo una mirada de advertencia y después abandono lo habitación- Fueron cosas que escapan a nuestro control. Simplemente eso.

-Se lo de tus padres Bella, se lo mucho que tuvieron que trabajar para pagarte el internado… Charlie me lo dijo.

-¿Qué?-Iba a tener luego unas palabras con mi padre-No debió hacerlo. Además no viene al caso.

-Me da igual la razón Bella. ¿Aunque no hubieses vuelto al internado, porque me dejaste? Podríamos haber seguido juntos, la distancia no hubiera sido un impedimento.

-¿Estas diciéndome que te conformarías con una relación en la que solo pudieras ver a tu novia durante, con suerte, unas pocas semanas al año?

-Si, por supuesto si esa persona eres tú. Podríamos llamarnos por teléfono o internet, o yo podría venir hasta aquí o…tal vez venir a tu instituto.

-Es una de las razones que me impulsaron a tomar esa decisión Edward… Sabía que pensarías alguna cosa así. Tú mereces estar en el internado. Te darán una beca para la universidad y tienes un pie en la universidad de NY.

-Tú también mereces estar allí. Eres la persona más brillante que conozco.

-No hace falta que mientas, sé que no soy una buena estudiante.

-No lo hago. Y no soy el único que lo piensa.-Me señalo su mochila que estaba sobre la mesa-Acércame eso.-Lo mire sin entender y el solo sonrió-Por favor Bella.

Me levante y cogí la liviana mochila y se la tendí. El abrió la cremallera y saco una carpeta verde con el emblema del internado impreso en el y me la tendió.

-¿Qué es esto?-le dije incluso antes de abrirla.

-Quiero que vuelvas conmigo, al internado.

¿Y cómo demonios iba a conseguir eso?

-Edward no voy a permitir que pagues mi matricula y plazos-Le advertí.

-Tu caya y abre la carpeta ¿quieres?

Abrí el extraño cierre plateado y en mis manos cayeron un montón de hojas impresas. Cogí la primera de ellas y la leí.

_Señorita Isabella M. Swan…_

_Nos complace informarle de que, debido a sus altas calificaciones y meritos académicos ha sido usted una de las seleccionadas para optar a una beca…_

-Edward…pero que has…oh dios mío…

-Pedí una beca en tu lugar.-Dijo simplemente.

-¿Pero como…? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Nadie lo sabia! ¡Nadie sabía que iba a marcharme! ¡El plazo para las becas termino la semana pasada!

-Me llamaron al despacho del director para felicitarme por el partido y por la victoria. Al pasar por la mesa de la secretaria vi tu carpeta en la bandeja de desplazados a otros institutos. Sin que se diera cuenta la cogí y me la escondí en la chaqueta. Con tus datos y los informes te pedí una beca…

-Que has hecho….juego sucio.-Le dije con sospecha…tal vez había sobornado a medio internado…

-Nada en absoluto, solo rellene unas hojas, pero te la han concedido por tus meritos y logros. Por los tuyos y los de nadie más. Bella…nada…ni siquiera tus locuras conseguirán que me aleje de ti, y menos aun tu loca estupidez.

-No puedo…no. Mi vida está aquí. Ya tengo una plaza en el instituto de aquí y he vuelto a hablarme con algunos de mis antiguos amigos…he recuperado mi vida aquí.

-Bueno pues eso tendrás que discutirlo con tu padre también, por que el ya lo sabe.

-¿Que sabe qué?

-Bella…si te crees que me enfrentaría a tu cabezonería sin ayuda estas muy equivocada. E ido a hablar con tu padre en cuanto he pisado Forks.

-¿Para eso pasaste por la comisaria? ¿Mi padre sabe esto?-le dije señalando la carpeta con mi mano.

-Sí. Lo sabe todo y estaba muy contento porque lo conseguiste.

-Mierda Edward… Eres insufrible…

-Es una de mis cualidades. Ahora puedes volver Bella, esa beca pagara todos y cada uno de los plazos y Charlie me dijo que el pagaría la matricula encantado.

Me quede en silencio sin saber que decir, demasiado abrumada para poder abrir la boca y decir cualquier cosa con sentido.

-Dime la verdad Bella…de verdad creíste que, después de todo, te iba a dejar marchar ¿así como así?-me pregunto incrédulo.

-Y esto-dijo Bella sacudiendo la carpeta- ¿Debería cambiar algo de mi decisión?

-Tal vez, pero primero debería demostrarme algo. En tu carta dijiste que tus sentimientos por mi habían cambiado y que no querías volver para no hacernos daño…-Dijo en un susurro, mientras miraba al suelo. Con un gesto rápido y decidido alzo la cabeza y me miro seriamente-Después me entere de que ibas a dejar el internado no por mi sino porque no podías permitírtelo, ahora que puedes… ¿volverás?

-¿Y qué demuestras con eso?

-Que si vuelves te importo más de lo que jamás pensaste y eso te asusto tanto que quisiste detener tus sentimientos, pero ya no es posible ¿no? Es como una locomotora sin frenos…una vez que ha empezado ya es imposible detenerlo.

-Para Edward…Por qué dices todo esto…ya te dije que…

-Porque es como yo me siento Bella…Ya es algo que no puedo parar… ni hacerlo desaparecer. Por favor, vuelve conmigo, con nosotros. Vuelve a Chicago. Vuelve a mi vida.

**Esa misma noche…**

**-**Es un placer tenerte en casa Edward-le dijo mi madre mientras lo abrazaba suavemente.

-Créame el placer es solo mío. Gracias por dejar que me quede, realmente creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera a un hotel.

-¡No digas esas cosas!-Renee le sonrió encantada y lo insto a entrar en casa.-Estamos muy felices de que un amigo de Bella se aloje con nosotros.

Edward solo sonrió y entro al pequeño salón. Demonios…todo esto había sido idea de Renee y aunque a Charlie no le hacía precisamente mucha gracia la idea de que un chico durmiera bajo un mismo techo que yo.

Pero en aquella noche Edward se los gano. Ayudo a mi madre a cocinar y cuando termino estuvo hablando de beisbol y rugby con Charlie y a él le entusiasmo la idea de que fuera capitán del equipo del internado y que hubiesen ganado el campeonato del estado.

2 horas…en dos 2 horas se había ganado a mis padres.

Charlie le mostro la habitación de invitados y después bajaron a cenar. No paraba de mirarme discretamente y eso me ponía nerviosa. Se me cayó el tenedor 3 veces y me corte con el cuchillo. Lo que fue vergonzoso e incomodo, porque fue el mismo el que me ayudo a curarme la herida. Pero no cruzamos ninguna palabra, ni una sola.

Después de cenar me puse a fregar los platos mientras que el resto veían un rato la TV.

Después me despedí y directamente me fui a mi dormitorio. En mi subconsciente esperaba que en cualquier momento Edward aparecería me tiraría a la cama y se colocaría sobre mí para regalarme la sesión de besos mas erótica y romántica de la historia. Pero el único que apareció fue Charlie para decirme que se iban a dormir. Se rascaba la tripa con una mano y con la otra se despidió vagamente deseándome buenas noches.

Le respondí con una sonrisa y después me empecé a preparar para dormir. Me puse el mismo pijama de siempre y me solté la coleta. Cogí uno de los cepillos y empecé a cepillarme el pelo.

Caminaba dando vueltas por el dormitorio con el cepillo en mi mano derecha. Intentaba pensar en la nueva situación.

_Edward estaba en Forks._

_Edward estaba en mi casa._

_Tenía una beca._

_Edward estaba frente a mi dormitorio._

-Dios mío…-empezaba a darme vueltas la cabeza. ¿Por qué me pasaba todo a mi?-Empecé a sentirme abrumada y de pronto me sentí encerrada. Camine hasta la ventana y la abrí de par en par en busca de algo de aire fresco.

El aire que entro me ayudo a bajar de mi nube personal. Pero no ayudo a mis sentimientos aclararse en lo más mínimo. Edward estaba tumbado en la hierba del jardín, con ambas manos sobre su cabeza. No hacía nada, no decía nada, solo miraba hacia el cielo estrellado.

Estuve un rato admirándolo. Era realmente hermoso. Había estado unos pocos días sin verle y parecía que había olvidado cómo era él, esa elegancia indiscutible, ese deseo que crece en mi con solo contemplar como el viento movía su cabello, desordenándolo más.

Después de un rato, Edward sonrió y cogió su teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Aun tumbado sobre su espalda, cogió su móvil con ambas manos y empezó a teclear.

Cuando termino sonrió aun más y dejo el móvil sobre su estomago.

Mi móvil recibió un mensaje

_Mensaje #1 (Ed)_

_Estas disfrutando de una noche?_

Y justo entonces recibí otro

_Mensaje #2(Ed)_

_Porque no te unes a mí y dejas de mirarme por la ventana?_

Después de aspirar y expirar lentamente me dispuse a contestarle. Me fastidiaba que me hubiera pillado infraganti, pero esto de los mensajes prometía mucho.

Mensaje #3 (Be)

No pienso bajar allí contigo

Mensaje #4 (Ed)

¿Es miedo eso que leo? No dejare que las ardillitas te ataquen. ¿O acaso tienes miedo de mí?

Mensaje #5 (Be)

No tengo miedo de nada ni nadie.

_Mensaje #6 (Ed) _

_Demuéstralo. Baja y te ayudare a cepillarte el cabello antes de que te quedes calva._

Mensaje #7

Estabas espiándome?

_Mensaje #8_

_Tú no eres la única que puede hacerlo ¿no? Baja por favor._

Me quede mirando un rato el último mensaje, en la última frase casi podía oír su voz en mi cabeza suplicándomelo. La verdad es que deseaba bajar allí con él, pero no sabía por qué algo me retenía en la habitación.

Sabía lo que era. Sabía que Edward se moría por saber si iba a volver al internado con él y aun mas importante, si iba a volver con él. Y yo aun no conocía aquellas respuestas.

Pero para cuando me di cuenta mis pies ya estaban actuando por cuenta propia. Me puse unas deportivas y Salí a la calle. Edward me miraba sonriente cuando me vio acercarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar reposando en la cama como dijo el doctor.

-¿No estoy precisamente corriendo una maratón no crees? En cambio tu-Se levanto hasta sentarse y se quito el jersey, dejando ver que llevaba dos camisetas superpuestas, una de manga larga de color blanca y una corta de color verde encima.-Puedes pillar un resfriado. Toma

-Gracias.-Me puse el jersey y luego me di cuenta de que su aroma me estaba haciendo quedarme atontada… siempre reaccionaba igual.

Fui a sentarme a su lado pero el negó con la cabeza. Se echo hacia atrás sobre la manta que estaba sentado y abrió las piernas dejando un centro en el hueco.

-Siéntate-Sin quejarme me senté de espaldas a él, entre sus piernas. El se echo suavemente sobre mi y pude sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello y su enorme pecho sobre mi espalda, pero sin aguantar ningún peso. Iba a preguntarle que era lo que pretendía cuando sentí que su mano rodeaba la mía y cogía el cepillo que llevaba fuertemente agarrado.

No dijimos nada, solo se podían oír los cantos de los grillos y algunos ululares de las aves nocturnas. El sonido de las ramas movidas por el viento era extremadamente tranquilizador. Edward comenzó pacientemente a peinar mi cabello. Podía sentir como de vez en cuando su mano rozaba con una leve caricia, mi cuello, mis orejas o mi nuca. No me hizo daño ni una sola vez, ni tiro asqueado como solía hacer yo algunas veces.

-Lo tienes muy rizado.-Me dijo en un susurro sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

-Es por la humedad. Siempre se me riza, lo odio.

-Pues a mí me encanta, es tan suave que pide ser acariciado durante horas…

-Eso lo dices por qué no eres tu el que gasta medio bote de suavizante…-Le sonreí girándome un poco-Gracias por la ayuda. ¿Cómo es que lo haces tan bien?

-Alice tenía el pelo incluso más largo que tu. Cuando éramos más pequeños siempre la peinaba yo. ¿Bella?

-¿Mm?

-Tenías razón, no sé que es pero Forks tiene algo especial. Nunca había visto un cielo tan estrellado.

-Si…Charlie y yo solíamos ver las estrellas todas las noches y me enseñaba las constelaciones.

-En Boston no se pueden ver así. Es increíblemente hermoso.

-Si...

-Además que tu estés aquí ayuda a que todo sea perfecto…yo…me muero por saber… ¿qué vas a hacer?-Tal y como me lo pregunto me quedo claro que estaba deseando preguntármelo desde hacía un rato, pero no quería apresurarlo.

-¿Has hablado con tu familia?

-Si…e omitido mi paso por el hospital para no preocuparles, les he dicho que volvería en un par de días. Y no as contestado a mi pregunta.

-Aun no he decidido que hacer…-Le susurre devuelta sin dejar de observar el cielo.

No dijo nada más ni me pregunto nada más y eso me inquietaba. El silencio que antes me parecía increíblemente pacifico, se estaba convirtiendo en mi mayor enemigo. Después de un rato decidí romperlo:

-Edward…

-¿Si?

-¿Nunca tienes deudas?

-¿Dudas sobre qué?

-Sobre cualquier cosa. El futuro por ejemplo. Siempre me has parecido muy decidido…

-No sé que me deparara el destino Bella…el futuro me causa más incertidumbre y curiosidad que dudas, pero hay algunas cosas que tengo muy claras.

-¿A si? ¿Cómo cual?

-Que quiero estudiar medicina, poder disfrutar del mundo, viajar conocer otros lugares…. El amor…

-¿El amor?

-Si…casarme, tener hijos y envejecer junto a ella.

-¿Y no te enamoraras primero, antes de casarte?

-Ya estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de la única chica en el mundo que consigue sacarme de quicio y volverme loco de 100 maneras distintas.

Antes incluso de que pudiera pensar en cómo responder a aquella afirmación me rodeo con sus brazos manteniéndome allí quieta.

-Edward yo…

-Te amo y cuando miro al futuro solo nos veo a nosotros, viviendo juntos, sonriendo y llorando juntos. Solo tu Bella, y eso es algo de lo que no conseguirás hacerme cambiar de idea. Tal vez no quieras volver al internado, pero yo no pienso dejar que me abandones. Siempre te querré conmigo

-Siempre es muchísimo tiempo Edward…

-No el suficiente tiempo para estar juntos Bella.

**Al día siguiente…**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente arropada en mi cama. No tenía muy claro como había llegado hasta allí, pero estaba segura de que Edward había tenido algo que ver. Lo último que recordaba era estar viendo las estrellas y luego se me cerraron los ojos de cansancio…

Me sentía eufórica, no podía dejar de sonreír. Me quite el edredón de encima y sonreí cuando vi que aun llevaba la el jersey de Edward puesto. Había estado soñando con el aunque apenas podía recordar ya el sueño, pero sabía que él había estado presenten en el toda la noche, en cuerpo y mente.

Me levante de un salto y me acerque al espejo para contemplar mi rostro y cabello mañanero, que solía ser como mirar el reflejo del yeti, pero hoy todo era distinto. Mi pelo está sujeto en una trenza que había evitado que se me electrocutase, ni siquiera recordaba habérmela echo.

Aunque tal vez era porque yo no había sido. Estaba segura que la razón por la que estaba radiante era por una sola persona. La mujer delante del espejo sonreía alegre y vivaz, estaba completa.

Había sido una estúpida. Estaba claro que sin Edward yo no podía sentirme completa…siempre sentiría que algo me faltaría si no estaba a su lado. Había intentado negarlo pero ya no podía hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que el no sintiera aquella misma sensación que albergaba en mi corazón, pero me había demostrado que el solo quería estar conmigo y que no aceptaría un NO por respuesta.

Sin siquiera vestirme ni quitarme la sudadera de Edward salí de mi dormitorio corriendo y baje las escaleras. Mis padres estaban en la cocina desayunando. Me miraron pero ni siquiera espere a que me dijeran nada. Fui hasta la puerta principal y la abrí de golpe.

Era un día nublado y el sol estaba oculto en el cielo, pero el día brillaba con luz propia para mí ahora. Ahora que el estaba allí.

Cuando abrí la puerta de golpe Edward levanto el rostro y miro hacia donde yo me encontraba. Llevaba la misma ropa de anoche pero ahora estaba llena de manchas de aceite. Estaba con el capo de su coche arreglando algo y asegurándose de que estaba listo para su viaje de vuelta.

Nos quedamos así quietos, mirándonos fijamente. Sabía que él estaba esperando a que le diera alguna señal sobre mi decisión. Le sonreí y me lance hacia el corriendo como nunca había corrido. El me devolvió la sonrisa y apenas le di tiempo para limpiarse las manos cuando me lance y me colgué de su cuello.

-Lo siento mucho…-Le susurre sin soltarlo. El me abrazo por la cintura y me alzo para que mis pies descalzos no tocaran el frio suelo-No sé en que estaba pensando…

-No pasa nada…Te amo Bella.

-Yo también te amo.

**ChPOV**

Estaba hablando con mi esposa cuando me di cuenta de que Renee no contestaba a nada de lo que le decía. Alce el rostro del periódico y me fije en ella. Estaba apoyada sobre la mesa y miraba sonriente por la ventana. Seguí su mirada y me quede de piedra.

-Oh vaya… empezaba a pensar que lo de esos dos no tenia arreglo.

-¿Arreglo que…?-Y entonces mire por la ventana por la ventana-¡Qué demonios!-Iba a levantarme de golpe y frenar aquello cuando Renee me obligo a sentarme de nuevo con una mirada que lanzaba rayos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra intervenir! ¡Déjales solos! Necesitan hablar y solucionar algunas cosas entre ellos.

-¿Tu sabias algo de eso?

-Me lo imagine, no era tan difícil no darse cuenta. Como el miraba a Bella y ella le hablaba a él…Charlie ni se te ocurra salir ahí e interrumpirles.- Mierda…me conocía demasiado bien.

-Solo quiero salir… ¡para atarlo a un árbol boca abajo! ¡Es nuestro invitado y ha seducido a nuestra hija!

-Me parece que es al revés Charlie. Deberías estar más informado. Bella volvió a Forks sin avisarles de que no iba a volver al internado. Lo dejo la noche antes de que volviera a casa y el ha venido en coche desde el otro lado del país sin detenerse para poder hablar con ella y pedirle que volviera, además pidió la beca para ella…para que volviera junto a ella.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?

-Le pregunte a la hermana de Edward cuando llamo a casa. Bella estaba muy abatida cuando llego aunque trataba de ocultarlo… le pregunte si ella sabia y me conto confidencialmente algunos detalles. Yo solo he unido las piezas.

-¿Así que no es el encargado de repartir las becas?

-No Charlie-se rio seguramente de mi estúpida ocurrencia. Yo no le encontraba la gracia por ningún lado, en especial ahora que lo veía todo de color rojo- El ha removido cielo y tierra para conseguir volver a ver a Bella.

Mire por la ventana y vi a mi pequeña besándose con un chico que recién acababa de conocer. Se separaron lo justo para sonreírse el uno al otro y comenzar a dar vueltas. Cerré los ojos con la intención de eliminar aquella imagen de mi mente, la de mi hija besándose con un hombre….pero no pude. Solo podía oír las carcajadas de Bella mientras daban vueltas sin parar.

-No quiero que le hagan más daño…Mi hija…

-¿Ha crecido tanto verdad? Ayer la tenías sobre tus hombros viendo la feria y hoy…

-Esta besándose casi sin respirar con un niño pijo-rico… No me gusta…

-Pues ayer te pareció un buen chico. Aunque imagine que dirías eso. Pues que sepas que a mí me encanta y serás amable con el Charlie.

-¿No he sido amable hasta ahora?

-Hasta ahora era un amigo de Bella, ahora es su novio. Sé que tú también sientes la diferencia

-Voy a tener que hablar con ese chico seriamente.

-Haz lo que quieras pero Charlie… ¡No te atrevas a alejarla de nosotros ahora que por fin ha vuelto a casa! ¡No quiero volver a perder a mi hija otra vez!

Por mucho que odiara la situación, y lo mucho que odiara a aquel chico Renee tenía razón. Mas le valía cumplir la promesa de que jamás dañaría a mi hija…o realmente tendría que empezar a salir a la calle con casco y chaleco antibalas.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Sé que es lo que todos estáis pensando… ¡Bueno por fin Bella reacciona!**

**A partir de ahora notareis un cambio en la propia historia… espero que os guste. Simplemente leí los capítulos que tenía escritos y decidí darle un cambio de tuerca al tiempo de la historia…**

**¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ****¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS!**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! ¡Realmente me han encantado!**


	50. Comienzos

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**50.-Comienzos**

**5 años después**

Mi vida se habia convertido en lo que siempre soñé que fuera.

En estos 5 años pasados, mi vida cambio de forma radical. Hemos pasado buenos y malos momentos, y también peores momentos. Pero los hemos pasado juntos y eso era lo importante. Edward y yo seguíamos juntos y yo no creía que pudiera amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Estaba contenta de ver que me equivocaba. Mi amor crecía cada día más cuanto más tiempo pasaba a su lado.

Tras pasar nuestro último año en el internado, todos fuimos a la Universidad. Todos excepto Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, que ya iban a comenzar con su Segundo curso.

La verdad es que me dio pena despedirme de aquel lugar, después de todo ese internado había sido mi hogar, el comienzo de mi nueva vida, donde conocí a Edward, Alice, Emmett Rose y Jasper. Conocí la mitad que me faltaba y me conocí a mi misma.

5 años que habían dado para muchos buenos momentos… Aunque no todos habían sido sonrisas y burlas. Hace unos 7 meses la abuela Cullen enfermo gravemente y nos dejo. Fue un duro golpe para todos. Fue una época en la que las sonrisas escaseaban en la mansión Cullen. Me dolía su perdida, y me dolía aun mas ver tan abatidos a los Cullen. Elizabeth había sido una gran persona, buena, inteligente amable e inolvidable.

Esme ya no tenía aquella sonrisa dulce y maternal en su rostro. Alice apenas sonreía y si lo hacía siempre era para contentar a Jasper, el cual sabía de sobra que aquella sonrisa no era autentica. Carlisle pidió un año sabático para poder pasar más tiempo con Esme y con sus hijos. Fue una época de muchos cambios en la familia, algunos buenos, otros no tan buenos, pero siempre nos mantuvimos juntos.

Pero cuando una puerta de cierra, se abre una ventana, como siempre me decía Renee y una nueva esperanza apareció entre nosotros. Para nuestra sorpresa, Rosalie y Emmett se enteraron de que pronto habría que comprar montones de pañales y chupetes.

Fue una alegría para todos y nos ayudo a superar, que no olvidar, la perdida que habíamos sufrido. Rosalie estaba emocionadísima y aunque aun le faltaba un año para terminar su carrera de abogacía acogió la noticia con muchísima alegría. Estaba deslumbrante. La enorme barriga fue creciendo ante nuestros ojos dándonos esperanza y llenándonos de dicha. Todos esperábamos al nuevo pequeño Cullen con impaciencia, en especial Emmett, que no paraba de leer y ver videos sobre partos y bebes. Aunque en el primero que vio acabo casi desmayado.

Alice y Jasper se habían comprometido, pero no iban a casarse hasta que ambos terminaran sus estudios. A Alice la idea de ser tía la emocionaba en gran manera, y con eso conseguía que, desgraciadamente, me llevase a mí de compras día sí y día también, ya que Rosalie no podía andar mucho sin agotarse.

Edward estaba feliz, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver a veces la tristeza de haber perdido a alguien tan importante para él. Intentaba que no lo notara, pero a mí no podía engañarme. Había dejado de tocar el piano desde el funeral, donde toco una de las piezas que su propio abuelo compuso para su abuela. Miraba a su instrumento con añoranza, pero también con dolor. Aunque la idea de ser tío y padrino, al igual que Alice, (Rosalie y Emmett se lo pidieron el mismo día que nos dieron la noticia) lo animaba muchísimo.

-¿Bella en que piensas? Llevas mucho tiempo callada.-Me encontraba sentada frente a mi tocador, intentando peinar mis endemoniados rizos. El caminaba de lado a lado abriendo cajones y sacando lo necesario para vestirse adecuadamente para el acto. Cuando no le conteste, camino hasta mi, bajo su rostro y apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Solo pensaba en el internado.

-¿Otra vez?-me sonrió mientras se erguía y caminaba hacia el armario para terminar de vestirse-Últimamente lo haces mucho.

-¿Te has parado a pensar que hubiera pasado si no llego a ir al internado? Tú y yo no nos habríamos conocido.

-Eso no es verdad.-Se puso la camisa y sin atarse los botones camino hacia mi e incó la rodilla en el suelo frente a mí. Me cogió las manos y me beso en los nudillos-Mi destino es estar a tu lado. De una forma u otra habría llegado hasta ti, no me cabe ninguna duda de ello.

-No puedo ni imaginar cómo habría acabado si no llego a conocerte… ¿aun seguiría con James? –Edward frunció el ceño preocupado-Estoy segura que hubiera acabado en un reformatorio o... en algún sitio peor… Me hubiese destrozado a mí misma. O quizás hubiera acabado peor.

-Bella no es verdad. Solo estabas…confusa.- siempre me hacía gracia la manera en la que Edward llamaba a mi rebeldía.

-No…no era confusión. Era destrucción. Tú me salvaste de mi misma.

-Siempre te protegeré aunque sea de tu pequeña cabecita como ahora.

-¿Como ahora?-le pregunte sin entender a que se referí me encontraba algo nerviosa.

-En la facultad tenemos un nombre para llamar a lo que te está pasando.

-¿A si señor _gran importante_ medico? ¿Y cuál es?

-Estas de pleno _bajón de graduación_, les pasa a todos.

-No es eso…Solo pensaba en ello.

-Vamos-me tendió la mano y me ayudo a levantarme-Estas preciosa. Coge esa horrible capa de poliéster y el birrete, no me quiero perder verte con eso puesto-Cogió la capa y el birrete verdes y me los lanzo.-Vamos antes de que Rosalie acabe matando a Emmett y Alice quiere verte antes de que subas al estrado para asegurarse de que estas perfecta.

-Estoy segura de que se quejara de mi vestido… ¿Rosalie están bien?

-Si…es solo que las hormonas tienen a Emmett loco y a Rose desesperada.-dijo divertido mientras se acababa de vestir y se ponía una corbata verde, que hacía que le resaltaran los ojos.-Pasaremos a buscarlos. Emmett se ha cargado el jeep y como Rosalie no le permite arreglarlo…

-¿No le permite?

-Tiene miedo de que rompa el coche o que el mismo se haga daño.

Caminamos hasta el volvo y fuimos hasta la pequeña casita de su hermano mayor. Era un encanto de casita, idílica. Fue el regalo de Esme y Carlisle el día de su boda: un hogar para empezar una nueva vida juntos. Tenía la fachada blanca, dos pisos, un hermoso jardín con columpios y una verjita verde que rodeaba toda la casa. Parecía una casita de cuento de hadas.

Cuando Rosalie les dijo a sus padres que pensaba casarse con Emmett tuvieron una gran discusión y ellos le dieron la espalda. Su padre juro y perjuro que si se casaba con él jamás la perdonarían y que dejaría de ser su hija. Pero el amor de Rosalie era demasiado grande. Desde aquella terrible y fatídica noche Rosalie no ha vuelto a saber nada de sus padres. Ni siquiera sabían del futuro bebe. Habían desaparecido voluntariamente de su vida. Rosalie estaba tan triste al principio… pero el embarazo la había echo replantear algunas cosas. Ahora que iba a ser madre no podía entender como alguien podía dejar así a sus hijos. Y se prometía cada día que sería mejor de lo que sus padres habían sido con ella.

Después de ayudar a Rosalie a meterse al coche fuimos hasta mi facultad, a mi graduación. Charlie y Renee habían venido, y estaban más emocionados que yo. No paraban de decir lo orgullosos que estaban de mí. Renee miraba a Edward como si hubiese sido el milagro que necesitaba para salvar a su hija, y más o menos así había sido. Charlie, aunque al principio se mostro reticente a que viviera con Edward, se acabo haciendo a la idea gracias a Renee y empezó a gustarle Edward, aunque sabía que jamás lo iba a reconocer.

Decía que, como padre, nunca encontraría a ningún hombre lo suficientemente bueno para su hija, aunque Edward se acercaba peligrosamente. Y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Me despedí de todos y camine con el resto de mis compañeros. La ceremonia fue larga y tediosa. Cuando llego el momento cumbre, tuve que agarrarme la túnica para no tropezar al recoger mi diploma, pero gracias a dios nadie pareció darse cuenta.

-Enhorabuena Dr. Swan-me dijo el director de la facultad. Me entrego el diploma y me sacudió la mano con fuerza. Completamente avergonzada por todos aquellos ojos clavados en mi nuca me gire y camine devuelta a mi sitio.

La ceremonia no duro mucho más, ya que yo estaba casi al final de la lista. Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta todo el mundo estaba abrazándose con sus familiares mientras yo me mantenía allí sentada. Me levante a toda prisa y mire entre la multitud.

-Felicidades Dra. Swan-unos brazos que yo conocía bien me abrazaron por detrás y unos labios suaves me besaron en el cuello. Por un momento me olvide de que estábamos rodeados de gente. Parecía que estábamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja.

-¡No vale! ¡Yo quería ser la segunda en llamarla así!-le gritaba Alice a su hermano mientras lo golpeaba en la espalda.

-Pues tampoco serás la tercera-le dijo Rosalie abrazándome- Dra. Swan…-nos separamos y sonrió- Estará bien tener una psicóloga en esta loca familia…creo que nos hará falta a todos…-dijo mientras se frotaba la barriga con dulzura y amor rebosante proveniente de sus ojos azules.

-Casi casi consigues que suba tu graduación a youtube Bells-me dijo Emmett abrazándome con fuerza-Esa caída hubiera sido bestial…

-¿No se noto mucho no?-les dije al resto algo asustada.

-No. Nosotros te conocemos bien Bells…sabemos cuáles son tus puntos flacos-Renee se aproximo a mí y me abrazo con más fuerza que Emmett.

-Mama me ahogas-le dije sin aire. Al momento Charlie se unió a nuestro abrazo.

-Papa…. ¿estás llorando?

-No…yo no lloro Bells. Soy agente de policía-dijo intentando engañarme y así esquivar la atención que todos habíamos puesto en el.

Recibí más felicitaciones y abrazos del resto de la familia y nos fuimos a casa de los Cullen a cenar.

En realidad hasta aquel día nunca me había parado a pensar en lo rápido que estaba pasando mi vida ante mis ojos. En un parpadeo había pasado de estar en el instituto a terminar mi carrera universitaria… ¿Y ahora qué?

A Edward aún le quedaban las prácticas correspondientes para terminar con la carrera de medicina en la universidad de Boston. Alice estaba estudiando diseño en la escuela de alta costura mientras que Jasper estaba en la facultad de historia y geografía.

No había sido casualidad de que todos termináramos en Boston. Todos decidimos ir allí para poder estar juntos. Carlisle y Esme se alegraron enormemente aunque no se sorprendieron como pensé que harían. Ellos sabían, al igual que nosotros, que no podríamos estar separados.

**Flash Back**

Estábamos en el último año del internado, en fechas de exámenes finales. Fui a buscar a Edward después de haber terminado mi último examen para ir a dar una vuelta y despejar la mente.

Edward siempre tenía su escritorio desordenado, mientras que el resto del dormitorio siempre lo mantenía en riguroso orden. Realmente era extraño.

No soy una persona cotilla por naturaleza y me considero una persona claramente a favor del respeto de la intimidad de las personas…pero no pude evitar fijarme en un sobre color vainilla, con pinta de caro, abierto que se encontraba en la cima de la montaña de papeles.

-Que es…-cogí el sobre y me quede con la boca abierta.

_Estimado __Sr. Cullen,_

_Debido a sus altas calificaciones y logros, tanto académicos como deportivos, la universidad de Princeton le complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en el programa de iniciación de la escuela de investigación y medicina. A continuación…_

-Princeton…¡Oh!

_La universidad __más prestigiosa del país._

-Edward ¡felicidades!-le grite en cuanto entro por la puerta sin importarme quien pudiera estar al otro lado.

-¿De qué me hablas?-Dijo sonriéndome tontamente- No es que me queje del abrazo.

-¡Princeton! ¡Princeton! Te han aceptado, ¡eso es increíble! ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

-Bella tranquilízate.-se puso serio y después tomo aire lentamente-Vale yo…-Se detuvo y después me sonrió cariñosamente-Siéntate.

Me senté al borde de la cama y Edward se arrodillo delante de mi sin dejar de sonreírme.

-No voy a ir a Princeton.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Bella…ya e denegado la beca.

-Pero…Por que…que… ¡Estás loco! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es una gran oportunidad para ti!

-No voy a ir Bella.

-Dame una buena razón, que sea convincente.

-Ni siquiera mis padres han reaccionado como tu cuando se lo he dicho.-Dijo riéndose para sí mismo.

-¿Se lo dijiste a ellos y a mí no?

-No pensé que fuera tan importante, además tu sabias que había recibido otras ofertas de otras universidades aparte de la de Boston.

-¡Si pero no está!-Le dije levantando la carta que aun sostenía en mi mano con fuerza- ¡Debes ir!

-No Bella. Princeton esta…muy lejos.

-¿Lejos? Aviones, coche, ¡incluso podrás venir en cohete si quisieras! ¡Alice te podría comprar uno con su tarjeta de crédito!

-No lejos de aquí Bella…está muy lejos de mí mismo. De lo que quiero en mi futuro.

-No lo entiendo- ¿Tal vez no se sentía merecedor?

-Me gusta Boston Bella. Quiero estudiar allí, vivir allí.

-Edward, la vida es muy corta, y Princeton podría ser una gran aventura para ti. Sería una gran oportunidad que no puedes desperdiciar.

-Si… la vida es muy corta, es por eso que no voy a ir. Simplemente no quiero hacerlo Bella. Además no quiero una aventura en la que tú no estés.

-Edward…pero esto no nos va a separar. Podremos vernos…

-¿Cuando? Fines de semanas, apenas y ¿las fiestas de verano y año nuevo? No. No es eso lo que te prometí cuando te pregunte si querías vivir conmigo.

-Pero esto no es abandono Edward…estaremos juntos, aunque un poco lejos. Serán solo unos años.

-Por favor Bella, sé que es difícil pero haz un esfuerzo por entenderme. Mis padres están allí, ahora nos necesitan, mi hermano y hermana…Tú estarás aquí. No necesito ir a Princeton para ser feliz.

-Pero…Pero…-No me salían las palabras para debatir con él. Mi mente estaba hecha un flan.

-Te aseguro que allí sería muy desgraciado sin ti, sin mi familia. Solo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Edward me pregunto si quería casarme con el el ultimo año de internado. Ambos sabíamos que era muy pronto para poder casarnos, fue más bien una promesa entre ambos. Siempre juntos. Ese es nuestro lema desde entonces, y era la inscripción que rezaba en el anillo que llevaba en mi mano derecha. Al principio vivíamos todos en un piso que alquilamos, pero después, cuando Emmett y Rosalie se casaron se mudaron. Después les seguimos nosotros. Edward y yo nos trasladamos a un piso en Boston. No era muy grande pero era ideal para los dos. Un pequeño ático con vistas de las afueras, donde no podían llegar los inmundos sonidos de la población, era como nuestro paraíso personal. Tenía 2 habitaciones, la nuestra y la que Charlie y Renee solían usar cuando venían de visita.

Los meses seguían pasando y yo me incorpore al mundo laboral. Me encantaba el trabajo. Trabajaba en un hospital como psicóloga especializada. Cada día, cuando salía me hacía sentirme realizada y eso era muy gratificante. Pero, como todo, también mostro su lado no tan hermoso.

_**Flash back**_

-Tómese la semana libre Doctora.

-Estoy bien-le insistí al jefe de personal.

Era un hombre mayor, de pelo canoso y nariz respingona. Pero aunque su aspecto no era el mejor del mundo y hacia que pareciera huraño, era un hombre trabajador y comprensible.

El era mi jefe en la sección. Cada día a la hora del descanso se unía a mí en la cafetería y conversaba conmigo sobre mis casos.

Y era agradable que hiciera eso. Aunque para Edward no tengo secretos, como medico debo respetar la confidencialidad con mis pacientes…y a veces es difícil aguantar los sentimientos propios y los de otra persona dentro de mi cabeza. El me escuchaba y aconsejaba desde el primer día.

Normalmente reíamos, comentábamos ideas y hablábamos de las respectivas familias. Pero hoy no había sido un día muy bueno. Había tenido un pequeño inconveniente con uno de mis pacientes. Un inconveniente que había requerido la ayuda de 2 enfermeros para frenarlo.

-No necesito la semana libre. Estoy _bien_.- Enfatice la palabra bien. La verdad es que el susto había pasado hacía rato.

-Bella…te has llevado un buen susto y no te atrevas a negarlo. Yo también fui nuevo…Y te digo que te tomes la semana libre.-Me insistió como un niño testarudo.

-Pero no ha sido para tanto…

-Se que a veces es mejor negar lo obvio, pero necesitas recuperarte de esto.

-Él no quería hacerme daño…solo fue un pequeño ataque de histeria.

Me encontraba con uno de mis pacientes en plena sesión cuando comenzó a temblar y a gritar cosas sin sentido. Cuando intente tranquilizarlo me ataco, pero no llego a mas, ya que dos de los enfermeros del hospital habían oído los gritos y habían acudido a ver qué sucedía. Pero cuando desvié su ataque me caí contra la mesa y me golpee.

-Lo sé. Pero hay que aceptar que por mucho que queramos ayudar a un paciente…a veces no es tan fácil como parece...

-Eso ya lo sé.-Le dije intentando disimular mi tono de cansancio.

-No…aun no lo sabes. Isabella descansa. Despeja la mente. No puedes hacer este trabajo si…-Se detuvo y ordenó mejor sus ideas-Eso es lo que no tienes que hacer. Debes aceptar lo sucedido. Esto te ayudara progresivamente a desarrollarte como psicóloga y terapeuta.

-La mejor manera de que no me preocupe es seguir trabajando. Seguir como si no hubiera pasado. Seguiré haciendo mi trabajo con la misma eficacia.

-No si estas en tensión, por miedo a que pueda repetirse. Este trabajo tiene sus consecuencias… y no solo para ti.

Sabía a qué se refería. No me iba a ser fácil ocultar la herida de mi cuello a Edward… Aunque tampoco quería ocultárselo. Quería decírselo pero la verdad era que sabia cual iba a ser su reacción.

-Y Bella no voy a tener en cuenta que tienes los nudillos blancos de apretar la mano. Vete a casa. Yo atenderé a tus casos esta semana y el lunes regresas a tu puesto.

-Pero yo…

-No es una petición. Es una orden Dra. Swan…-Me dijo con tono duro.-Como tu superior…y tu amigo. Recoge tus cosas y no quiero verte hasta el lunes.

-Está bien…-Dijo rendida. Sabía que si fuera necesario me obligaría a ello.

Me gire y Salí de su despacho. Me sentía como si hubiera perdido una batalla. Camine lentamente hasta mi despacho y cerré la puerta a mi espalda. Me acerque al espejo y mire mi reflejo. Y mirar mi reflejo me ayudo a comprender el porqué de la preocupación y las miradas de pena de Peter.

El maquillaje se me había corrido y tenía dos grandes manchas negras debajo de mis ojos. De la impotencia, del susto me había dado a llorar 2 minutos…y el resultado era un desastre. Esta mañana llevaba un moño en la parte alta de la cabeza, pero ahora estaba medio desecho. Mechones se salían por todas partes.

Me quite la pinza con la que lo sujetaba y lo ahueque un poco. Pero aun con mi pelo sobre mi cuello y hombros, aun se podía distinguir el corte.

Me quite la bata y cogí mi bolso y chaqueta. Ya no tenía mucho que hacer allí, ya que aquel paciente era el último del día para mí. Resignada Salí y cerré la puerta.

Cuando llegue a casa todo estaba en silencio. Edward siempre llegaba antes que yo, pero por alguna razón hoy se estaba retrasando. E iba a aprovechar eso al máximo. Sabia cual iba a ser la reacción de Edward cuando se lo contara, así que debía de ser cuidadosa y pensar exactamente sus palabras. Fui al dormitorio y me cambie de ropa. Me puse un polo de cuello alto para tratar de ocultar la marca y unos pantalones cortos que usaba como pijama. Parte de mi quería mentirle y cuando él le preguntara contestarle de que el día había sido perfecto, que quería pasar más tiempo con él y que se había tomado la semana libre para los dos. Pero no podía hacerlo. Por que mentirle me dolía en el corazón.

"_Se lo __diré cuando este más receptivo"_ pensé…cuando note que está preparado para aceptarlo y cuando no esté cerca de nada que pueda romper.

Eso es.

El repiqueteo de sus llaves contra la puerta me alerto. Iba a entrar en casa. Cogí la camisa y la eche a lavar.

-¿Bella?-pregunto extrañado

-¡Habitación!-le grite devuelta mientras iba hacia el tocador y cogía desmaquillante para quitar los restos de mis lágrimas.

-Hola preciosa… ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto? -me dijo con humor mientras caminaba hacia mi rápidamente.

-Hoy e…terminado antes las consultas-No podía mirarle a la cara.

-Oh…Que bien…-Dijo con entusiasmo mientras caminaba hacia el armario para buscar un cambio de ropa. Yo ni me levante ni siquiera me moví mientras él se cambiaba.

-¿Todo bien? Pareces...

-Solo estoy cansada.-Le conteste de vuelta. Me levante del tocador y enrosque mis manos en su cuello.-Hola-le dije sonriente.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo y lo bese lentamente en los labios. El me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y me alzo levemente para ponerme a su altura.

-Hola…-dijo en un suspiro, como si acabara de despertar de un plácido sueño…-Te he echado de menos. Mucho, mucho…-me aseguro aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Y yo a ti…no te haces una idea…-Desenrosque mis brazos y camine hacia la puerta, pero él fue más rápido y me abrazo por la espalda. Me deje arrastrar hasta la cama y me tumbo de espaldas. Yo simplemente me dejaba llevar por él.

-Bella, dímelo-Me dijo mientras me acariciaba las mejillas con la palma de su mano.

-¿Decirte el qué?

-Lo que quieres decirme, pero no te atreves.-La mire extrañada frunciendo el ceño.-Te conozco demasiado para saber que me ocultas algo.

Suspire mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Solo pude ver amor y…preocupación.

-Dame 1 hora…-le dije en un susurro.- ¿Por favor?

-1 hora, ni un minuto más-Dijo sin siquiera pestañear.-Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Te parece si hoy pedimos algo para cenar?

-Si…llamare al restaurante para que nos traigan la cena. -Se levanto y camino hasta la ducha. Me quede allí tumbada, con las manos sobre mi estomago y mirando hacia el techo. Había sido una conversación muy corta y me sentía vacía. Aun sabiendo que él conocía la razón de mi apatía, no me sentía cómoda no contándoselo.

Cogí el teléfono y llame al restaurante para pedir lo de siempre. Cuando colgué ya no podía oír la ducha funcionando. Camine de vuelta a la habitación y me quede en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba los pantalones del pijama puestos y se secaba el pelo restregándoselo con una toalla. Aun después de tantos años, ver su pecho desnudo, la curvatura de su espalda y la V de sus caderas me hacía sentir nerviosa como una adolescente.

-Si sigues mirándome me voy a sonrojar-Me dijo mientras se pasaba la mano intentando peinar su cabello.-Esa mirada es como las que me echabas hace unos años. Incluso el sonrojo.

-No puedo evitarlo…

-Yo tampoco.-Me dijo poniendo poses típicas de musculitos delante del espejo.-Si es que estoy buenísimo…

Sonreí ante sus tonterías. Llamaron al timbre y cuando iba a ir hacia la puerta el me paro.

-No voy a dejar que abras así la puerta-me señalo de arriba abajo-Estas demasiado descubierta.

-Tú no llevas camiseta.

-Aun así voy mas tapado que tu. Quieta aquí-Me señalo el suelo y camino hasta la puerta. Pago al repartidor y cerró la puerta con el pie.

-La cena esta lista-Me señalo la cocina con la cabeza y ambos fuimos a cenar. Todo paso tranquilo. Ninguno de los dos hablamos. Entre nosotros, incluso el silencio era tranquilizador y tierno. Después de cenar limpiamos todo y nos acurrucamos en el sofá para ver un rato la tv. Pero realmente ninguno de los dos la miraba.

Tenía la espalda apoyada contra el pecho de Edward y sus brazos me abrazaban y me empujaban hacia él.

-Bella…no quiero parecer ansioso-me susurro en el oído-Pero ha pasado una hora.

Me mordí el labio y tome aire con fuerza. Sin que soltara su agarre me giro y apoye la espalda contra el sofá. Tenía su rostro a pocos centímetros de los míos. Su expresión era neutra.

-Yo…he tenido un pequeño problema en el centro hoy.

-Ah… ¿Que ha ocurrido?-Su tono sonó casual.

-Vale…emmm…No quiero que reacciones precipitadamente ¿vale?

-Por que debería…-Su tono cambio y paso a ser más demandante-Que ha pasado.

-Yo estaba en una de las sesiones. Y…-pero no me hizo falta seguir. Edward miraba directamente hacia mi cuello. Con su dedo índice bajo el cuello de mi jersey y abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Te pego?-me pregunto incrédulo-¿Uno de tus pacientes te agredió?-su voz ahora sonaba rota pero enfurecida.

-Fue un accidente-le dije rápidamente.

-Bella contéstame.-me ordeno demandante.

-No exactamente-le dije en un avergonzado murmullo.

-Eso no es una respuesta Bella -De un salto se levanto del sofá y se puso a caminar de lado a lado del salón. Parecía un león enjaulado.

-No fue para tanto Edward-le dije sentándome en le sofá sin levantar la mirada de él.

-¡Que no es para tanto! ¡Uno de tus pacientes te ataca y no es para tanto!

-No llego a tanto…tuvo un ataque de histeria y cuando trate de ayudarle…Lo esquive a tiempo pero me di contra la mesa.

-Ibas a ocultármelo ¿no?-me dijo señalando mi polo negro de cuello alto.

-No…nunca.-le asegure con ferocidad.-Solo esperaba…el momento idóneo.

-Créeme, no habrías encontrado ese momento, ni hoy ni nunca.- Salió del salón y se fue dando grandes zancadas hasta el dormitorio. Y cerro de un portazo.

_Genial…_

Sabía que ir a hablar con él no serviría de nada. Cuando estaba enfurecido no escuchaba nada ni a nadie. Volví a tumbarme en el sofá y me enrolle la manta a mí alrededor. Pero nada podía sustituir el calor de su cuerpo. La manta solo me ofrecía una imitación barata, y ni de lejos, tan buena.

Al poco rato el sueño fue cayendo sobre mí y me quede dormida en el salón. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando me había quedado dormida, cuando una caricia en mi cuello me hizo despertar.

-Lo siento. –Edward se había sentado en la mesita frente a mí. Parecía completamente arrepentido-No debería haberte gritado…pero por un momento esto me ha sobrepasado.

-¿Sobrepasado?-me desperece un poco y bostece tratando de despejarme.

-Bella…cuando me dijiste que te habían ofrecido trabajo en un psiquiátrico, parte de mi se asusto, aunque acabe aceptando que estarías bien…Aunque otra parte de mi esperaba que esto acabara pasando.

-Por que no me lo dijiste. Que no te hacia feliz que yo aceptara ese trabajo.

-No quería desilusionarte. Parecías tan contenta…Además yo no soy quien para entrometerme en tus aspiraciones profesionales Bella.

-Tú lo eres todo para mi Edward…Has estado preocupándote por mi desde que empecé ¿no?

-Nunca dejo de preocuparme por ti Bella. Perdóname.-me susurro

-No tengo nada que perdonarte.

-Ven…te curare eso.

No me dio ni tiempo a levantarme, cuando paso su brazo por debajo de mis rodillas y paso su otro brazo por la espalda para alzarme.

-Puedo caminar.

-Lo sé, pero me encanta llevarte en brazos.

Me llevo al lavabo donde guardábamos en kit de primeros auxilios. Me sentó sobre la encimera y después se arrodillo para buscar el maletín.

-Dr. Cullen al rescate-le dije cuando abrió el maletín sobre mis piernas y cogío el agua oxigenada.

-Lo dices como si fuera un héroe-Aparto la gasa sobre el mostrador y puso ambas manos sobre mi cintura-Necesito que te quites esto.

-¿Intentas seducirme?-le dije con tono seductor.

Por primera vez en la tarde lo vi sonreír y sonrojarse levemente-Siempre- alce los brazos y él lo subió para quitármelo. Torcí la cabeza para darle mejor acceso y el aparto el pelo de la herida.

-¿No te lo has curado?-me dijo decepcionado.

-Solo es un pequeño corte.

Apretó la gasa contra la herida y sisee de dolor.-Ay…-me queje en voz alta involuntariamente.

_-'__Si solo es un pequeño corte'_-me dijo con una voz de niña ñoña.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras él me curaba. Abría la boca como para decir algo pero se lo pensaba mejor y cerraba la boca.

-Escúpelo Cullen.-Le dije al ver que no acababa de arrancar y decirme algo.

-Estaba asustado.-me susurro mientras le limpiaba la herida.

-No debes estarlo. Estoy bien.

-Ahora si… ¿pero y si los enfermeros llegan más tarde esa vez?

No me dio tiempo ni siquiera a contestarle cuando el teléfono de Edward empezó a sonar con prisas. Me tapo la herida con una venda y después de ayudarme a bajar de la encimera se dirigió hacia su chaqueta para coger el insistente aparato.

-Hola Jasper…Que…Oh…Alice esta… ¡Enserio! ¡Ahora vamos para allá!-Colgó y corrió a abrazarme con fuerza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Nuestro sobrino va a nacer!

El día empezó siendo un completo desastre, pero la noche trajo consigo un pequeño y adorable premio de consolación: Henry Emmett Cullen.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**XPOV**

-No te preocupes Rose, sabré arreglármelas.

-Lo se…no es por ti, solo es que Henry a veces puede ser un poquito trasto.

-Henry-Bella bajo su mirada y le sonrió al niño en brazos de Rosalie-¿Quieres venir a jugar con la tía Bella?

Henry sonrió y se tiro los brazos de su tía que lo agarro casi al vuelo. Rosalie miraba a su hijo como si fuera un traidor, pero aun cuando pretendía estar enfadada no podía enfadarse con él. El era su vida junto con Emmett.

-¿Ves?-Le dijo Bella mientras le hacía cosquillas en la tripita y Henry soltaba pequeñas risitas e intentaba quitar la mano de Bella.-Todo irá bien. Vosotros disfrutar de vuestro aniversario. No quiero verte hasta mañana a la mañana-Le dijo intentando parecer inflexible.

-¿Segura Bella? No quiero molestarte…

-No es una molestia. Además Edward acaba su turno de prácticas a las 9:30-Ambas miraron el reloj y vieron que eran las 9 de la noche.

Rosalie se sentía algo culpable dejando a Henry con Bella y marchándose a divertirse.

-Deja de pensar esas cosas. No estás ni fastidiándome la noche y abandonando a tu hijo-Le dijo mientras balanceaba suavemente a Henry, que dichoso se había acurrucado entre sus brazos.

-A veces detesto que estudiaras Psicología.

-Si lo sé.-Bella sonrió encantada y miro a Henry con infinita dulzura. Le encantaba la sensación cálida de tenerlo en brazos. Era algo natural y hermoso. Henry enseño un enorme bostezo y se acurruco contra el pecho de Bella. Bella suspiro encantada mientras que Rosalie la miraba a la cara con alegría.

-Serás una gran madre Bells…-Le susurro mientras acariciaba el piececito a Henry.

-¿Tú crees?-Le pregunte Bella esperanzada por creer en sus palabras.-Eso espero yo también…

-No creo. Lo sé. Henry te adora…

Oímos una bocina fuera. Emmett había ido a cambiarse a casa después de la universidad y había venido por Rosalie.

-Márchate. Estaremos bien.-Le insistió Bella mientras tendía la mano pidiéndole la bolsa de viaje de Henry que tenía sobre el hombro.

-Tendremos los móviles encendidos…Y toma-Le dejo un papel al lado del teléfono y se giro hacia ella. Lentamente ambas iban caminando hacia la puerta.-Los números de donde vamos a estar. A partir de las 10 iremos al teatro y…-se detuvo y miro que Bella estaba aguantando la risa-Estoy siendo un poco paranoica ¿no?

-Bastante. Hemos cuidado de Henry antes… y además te recuerdo que tu cuñado es medico…

-Si vale…-Dijo rindiéndose.-Volveremos a las…

-Mañana a la mañana como muy pronto-le advirtió Bella mientras abría la puerta y saludaba a Emmett con la mano. Este le devolvió el gesto-Rose…toda mami necesita tiempo para estar con papi-le sonrió maléficamente-y estoy segura de que Henry adoraría tener un hermanito…

-¡Bella!-Le tapo los oídos a su hijo y la miro divertida-Por favor evita esos comentarios delante de mi hijo. Mi cuñado te ha convertido en una pervertida.

-Tal vez.-Ambas se rieron e incluso Henry sonrió. Rosalie acaricio la mejilla a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero cariño. Cuida de la tía Bella.

Henry hizo un pequeño gorjeo de afirmación se Rosalie se giro casi corriendo hacia el coche. Pero antes de montarse se giro hacia Bella con una sonrisa maléfica y le grito:

-¡Yo creo que lo que Henry quiere es un primito con el que jugar!-Se monto y ambos se marcharon Henry empezó a gimotear levemente.

-No cariño, no pasa nada-Bella comenzó a mecerlo y cogió el chupete de la bolsa y se lo puso en los labios.-Mami volverá dentro de poco. Vamos a hacer la cena ¿vale? Hoy vamos a darle un par de sorpresas al tío Edward.

Bella se llevo a Henry a la cocina y lo sentó en la hamaca que tenia sobre la mesa. Ato las cuerdas de seguridad y después le hizo carantoñas Al bebe hasta que al fin sonrió con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora y también desdentada.

-A si estas más guapo- Bella puso algo de música para que ninguno de los dos se aburriera y comenzó a hacer la cena. Quería hacer algo rápido para poder estar más tiempo con el pequeño.

Puso el agua a hervir y busco lo necesario para hacer unos spaghettis. Después que tuvo todo listo cogió la hamaca y camino hasta el salón. Puso un par de mantas sobre la alfombra y coloco cojines alrededor. Cogió los juguetes de la bolsa que Rosalie había preparado y los lanzo sobre la manta. Después soltó a Henry y lo tumbo de espaldas en la mantita. Le dio uno de los juguetes y él lo cogió encantado. Lo sujetaba con ambas manos y ambos pies.

Bella se tumbo a su lado sobre su costado y apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano. El pequeño jugaba con el juguete, lo miraba y fruncía el ceño como si tratara de averiguar algo muy difícil de entender. Bella lo miraba fijamente y sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa solo con mirar las expresiones de su sobrinito.

-¿Bella?-Estaba tan absorta que no oyó a Edward abrir la puerta de la entrada. Después de asegurarse rápidamente de que Henry estaba seguro se levanto y fue hasta la puerta, siempre teniendo a la vista al pequeño.

-Hola encanto-Le dijo a Edward mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-Encanto…-suspiro y camino hacia ella envolviéndola en sus brazos-Me gusta. Suena muy…sexy.

-¿Que tal el día?-le pregunto mientras Edward bajaba hasta su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo sin demora.-Edward para.

-No he dejado de pensar en ti desde la noche pasada.

-Pero no deberías seguir ahora mismo.

-Dame una buena razón para hacerlo.

Y justo en aquel momento en que el Edward estaba a punto de lanzar a Bella contra la pared para hacerle olvidar hasta su nombre su "invitado" decidió entrar en acción y soltó una risita.

Edward levanto la cabeza y miro directamente al salón. Vio las mantas y los juguetes tirados por el suelo y al pequeñajo mirándolo seriamente. Dos segundos después el niño le dedico una sonrisa que Edward le devolvió encantado.

-Tenemos un invitado.-Le dije ante lo obvio.

-Ya lo veo-Le sonrió Edward-Había olvidado que es el aniversario de Emmett y Rose.

-Me ofrecí voluntaria para que Emmett pudiera raptarla.

**BOPV**

-Necesitaban un descanso, eres muy generosa-Me dio un corto beso. Edward se encamino hacia el salón cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Me gire en redondo y fui hasta ella. Mire por la mirilla pero no había nadie. Abrí la puerta contrariada y mire a ambos lados.

Pero no había nadie en la puerta ni se oían por ningún lado. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando algo en el suelo llamo mi atención. Una pequeña rosa roja junto con un sobre blanco. Me agache para cogerlos y me pareció oír un suspiro lejano.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y entre en casa rápidamente. Cerré la puerta con llave y tire el sobre y la flor a la basura sin siquiera mirar el remitente. No sabía porque me ponía tan nerviosa… Rápidamente me encamine hacia el salón y me acurruque en los brazos de Edward.

Normalmente Edward y yo cenábamos tranquilamente y nos tirábamos en el sofá. Encendíamos la tele y hablamos de nuestro día. De lo que habíamos hecho, de lo mucho que nos habíamos echado de menos… O directamente subíamos a nuestro dormitorio y nos dejábamos de charlas. Pero aquella noche Henry fue nuestro centro de atención. Estuvimos jugando con él hasta que se quedo dormido en los brazos de Edward. Lo llevo a la habitación de invitados y conectamos el aparato para escucharlo desde nuestra habitación.

-Tiene mucha energía-Dijo Edward medio bostezando.- ¿Por cierto quien ha llamado antes a la puerta?

-No lo sé. Yo creo que se han equivocado.

-¿No había nadie?

-No solo…-Iba a decirle lo de la flor y la carta, pero iba a pensar que estaba siendo paranoica-Se habrán equivocado.

- Qué raro…

-Si…un poco. Vámonos a dormir mañana madrugas.

-Esa no es excusa Srta. Bella… llevo todo el día pensando en ti.-Incluso antes de que pudiera pensar en sus palabras, ya me tenía entre sus brazos y nos dirigíamos hacia el dormitorio.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Edward se había despedido bien pronto de mí para ir al hospital. Henry no se había despertado en toda la noche para mi sorpresa. Emmett siempre se quejaba que apenas podía dormir por la noche. Fui a la cocina y prepare el desayuno para los dos.

Me hice unas tostadas y un vaso de café bien cargado. Hoy me había pedido el día libre para poder ir al médico. Termine la mantequilla y cuando fui a tirar el bote a la basura vi la rosa y la carta que yo misma había tirado a la basura la noche anterior. Solté una risotada al darme cuenta de lo tonta que había sido asustándome.

Seguramente el cansancio había causado estragos en mi percepción. Seguro que había sido Edward o alguno de los vecinos que nos querían hacer una gracia. O tal vez, no, seguramente se habían equivocado de puerta y nos lo habían dejado a nosotros. Cogí el sobre y lo abrí. Pero no podía nada más que la fecha y la hora.

_20__ de noviembre. 23:34 pm_

Sin entenderlo muy bien lo tira a la basura.

No quería ni pensar en ello, pero siempre había tenido una curiosidad malsana que iba a volverme loca si no adivinaba que significaba. Cogí el portátil de Edward y en el primer buscador que pude abrir y puse la fecha de la nota.

Pero nada me llamo la atención. Pero tampoco sabía que era lo que me tenía que llamar la atención. ¿En que tenía que fijarme? ¿Aquella fecha tenía que significar algo para mí?

-Gugugugu…argh…-Los balbuceos de Henry me hicieron despertar de mi ensoñación.

-Ay…si lo siento Henry…Vámonos a dar una vuelta por el parque.

Decidí olvidarme del tema, después de todo, si hubiera sido importante, habría encontrado lo que fuera que andaba buscando.

Seguramente alguien estaba gastándome una broma.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Estos últimos meses están siendo un autentico caos para mi e intento escribir, pero la inspiración parece que se ha tomado un**** respiro y se ha marchado de mi atareada de lo más frustrante…**

**Aunque sí que puedo asegurar una cosa:**

**El último capitulo, lo subiré el 31 de diciembre de este año y así daré fin a esta historia que me ha acompañado durante tanto tiempo.**

**Y aunque termine esta historia, tengo otros proyectos en mente que ya os iré comentando cuando tengan un poco de forma. Ahora que ya vuelvo a estar en sintonía conmigo misma, actualizare más a menudo.**


	51. EEC

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen**

**Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recuerdos, decisiones y sueños**

**51.- E.E C.**

-Edward para-le pedí mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima. Hoy no me sentía con ganas de hacer nada. Me dolía la cabeza y me encontraba débil. Hacia unos días desde que había ido al médico. El pensaba que empezaba a tener un cuadro de anemia y yo estaba segura de que era el estrés, ya que las últimas semanas había estado metiendo más horas en el hospital desde que escaseaba el personal.

Aun así insistió en sacarme una muestra de sangre para asegurarnos de que todo iba bien. Tuve que llamar a Alice para que viniera a buscar a Henry, para que ella pudiera llevarlo con Rose y Emmett. Yo me quede allí para intentar recobrarme del desmayo que me causo la pérdida de sangre, sin que Edward se diera cuenta de que estaba en el mismo hospital donde el trabajaba.

-Oblígame.-Puso sus rodillas a ambos lados de mis caderas y me cogió de las muñecas para empujarlas sobre el colchón, a ambos lados de mi cabeza. La escena habría resultado provocativa, incluso cómica, si en el rostro de Edward hubiera una pizca de humor. Pero nada de eso.

Trate de moverme pero me dolía todo el cuerpo. Llevaba un par de días… bueno desde hacía dos semanas sintiéndome algo extraña, pero no era nada. El médico dijo que hasta que recibiéramos los resultados, seguiría con mi vida normal y una dieta sana… No quise preocupar a Edward así que no le dije nada.

-No es justo…-me empecé a quejar tratando de girar mi cuerpo y sacarlo de encima de mí.

-No se dé que hablas-tenia la expresión seria y meticulosa. Conocía de sobra esa expresión…era su expresión de profesional, aquella que ponía cuando leía un informe de alguno de sus pacientes. Estaba observando meticulosamente mi rostro y buscaba algún indicio que le diera alguna pista. Es la expresión que viene antes de la tormenta.

-Te estás aprovechando de que estoy…-_Cuidado Bella_-bueno… no de muy buenos ánimos hoy.

-Enferma-enfatizo mirándome a los ojos- Bella estas enferma. ¿Por qué no lo reconoces, lo aceptas y te dejas arrastrar hasta el hospital como una buena enferma para que pueda tratarte?-me pregunto mirándome fijamente con aquella mirada esmeralda tan intimidante.

-Por que yo nunca he sido buena.-le sonreí pero no conseguí que se uniera a mi risa.

-Como si no lo supiera-dijo suspirando afligido- Deja de ser tan cabezota y deja que te reconozca. Al menos concédeme eso.

-Tú eres mi novio, no mi médico.-Le dije con expresión seria. Odiaba cuando se ponía con su pose de medico…Eso unido a sus instintos sobreprotectores, no hacían ningún bien.

-Soy ambas cosas. No quiero que sufras… ¿Por favor? ¿Por mi?-_Genial….su último recurso._

Después de intentar la aceptación por mi parte y la intimidación….llegaba el momento de las suplicas.

Me miraba con aquellos profundos y hermosos ojos que se habían tornado hasta parecer llenos de preocupación. Odiaba cuando estaba preocupado y más aun cuando yo era la causa.

-Mañana llamare al médico si eso te hace estar más feliz.-le dije en un susurro aunque sabía de sobra lo que me tenía que esperar los resultados. Me fastidiaba que siempre ganara el.

Se levanto sobre sus pies y me sonrió.

-Me haces muy feliz. Más aun que cualquier día.

-Aunque me parece una estupi…-me levante para ponerme frente a él para encararlo. Pero justo cuando apoye todo mi peso sobre mis pies, sentí como mi fuerza me abandonaba. Mi vista se nublo. Me asuste mucho, pero no salió ningún sonido de mi boca. Cerré los ojos y me dije a mi misma que todo estaba bien. Que el mundo no se movía.

-No conseguirás que ceda esta vez…-se hizo el silencio un instante y después me pregunto alterado-Bella que pasa. Bella-me zarandeo suavemente de los hombros lo que hizo que me desequilibrara y cayera a sus pies como un peso muerto.

-¿Bella puedes oírme?-me cogió en sus brazos y me alzo para ponerme sobre la cama.-No te muevas. Mantente despierta Bella, voy a llamar a urgencias.

Y ya solo pude escuchar el eco distante de los gritos desesperados de Edward. Y la oscuridad me absorbió.

**EPOV**

No me sentía capaz de conducir por mi mismo así que llame a una ambulancia, que vino en cuestión de unos pocos minutos. Gracias al cielo, vivíamos cerca del hospital donde trabajaba. Cogí a Bella y la coloque en la camilla. No solté su mano en todo el camino. No despertaba, no se movía. Estaba temblando aterrorizado que no podía pensar. El miedo me atenazaba el corazón y lo único que me mantenía cuerdo era que podía sentir el pulso de su muñeca en mis dedos.

-¿Como se llama?-me pregunto el paramédico mientras se colocaba al lado de Bella y cogía el kit de primeros auxilios. Sentí como la ambulancia se puso en camino a toda velocidad con la sirena encendida.

-Bella, Bella Cullen.-Le dije sin dejar de mirar la mano de Bella entrelazada con la mía. Aun no era oficial pero… Necesitaba sentirla mía por alguna razón, ahora más que nunca.

-Bella-Le grito el paramédico con voz alta, casi gritando con la esperanza de que Bella reaccionara y comprobar su reacción-¿Bella, puede oírme? ¡Aguante, ya casi estamos!

Mi mente iba más despacio de lo acostumbrado, intentando asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. El profesional que iba a mi lado se aseguro de las constantes fueran normales y en la reacción de las pupilas de Bella. Le puso una mascarilla de oxigeno en su rostro y se puso a medirle la tensión.

Llegamos al hospital y sacaron a Bella con rapidez y se la llevaron a urgencias. Insistí en acompañarla, pero no me dejaron.

-Dr. Cullen-me dijo una de las enfermeras que me detenían de caminar hacia la puerta de urgencias-Debe esperar. Deje a los médicos ocuparse de su esposa. Ella estará bien.

-Grace debo ir…yo no puedo no…

-Sabe que no puede hacerlo. Ella es muy importante para usted. Lo necesita sereno y de una pieza. Vaya a su despacho y tómese un café, o mejor, un té, una tila... o lo que sea, pero tranquilizase.-me dijo con tono autoritario. Soltó levemente mi brazo y cuando se aseguro de que no iba a salir corriendo, se giro y camino hacia uno de los pasillo.

No sé ni cómo llegue a mi despacho. Mis piernas se movieron automáticamente sin dejar de temblar, sin recibir ninguna orden de mi cerebro. Le pedí al conserje que me abriera, ya que al salir de casa no pude coger nada. Aun iba vestido con el pijama y la bata. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber cerrado la puerta de casa. Entre y camine hacia una de las taquillas donde guardaba una ropa de recambio. Me puse unos pantalones y una camisa y unas de las zapatillas del hospital. No me di cuenta de que había salido descalzo de casa.

El teléfono de mi despacho sonó y prácticamente me tire a cogerlo. Deseaba que fueran noticias de bella, pero solo fue Emmett.

-Ey Edward ¿qué haces en el hospital?-Me pregunto a gritos tratando que se le escuchara por encima del televisor- ¡Te vas a perder el partido! ¡Mueve el culo y ven aquí!

-No puedo ir Emmett…Yo…-Suspire y me senté en la silla.- Bella… Es Bella…

-¿Que Bella qué? Edward, habla claro. No entiendo nada…

-Bella ha sido hospitalizada.-En aquel momento fue cuando realmente me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque había estado presente en las últimas horas en las que mi mundo se había vuelto patas arriba…mi mente no había estado preparada para aceptar lo sucedido, hasta aquel momento.

-¿Qué?-El ruido desapareció y por fin pude escuchar claramente a Emmett-¿Cómo? ¿Está bien?

-Yo no lo sé… Acabamos de llegar, no se…-Aguante las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, pero no pude evitar un sollozo-No me han dicho nada.

-Vamos para allá Edward, tranquilízate ¿sí? Ya vamos hermano.

Le pedí que por favor pasaran por mi casa y se asegurara de que no habíamos dejado nada encendido, como el horno o la ducha. Colgué el teléfono y antes de que me sentara en la silla el teléfono volvió a sonar y me lance de nuevo contra la mesa, tirando todo lo que encontré a mi paso.

-Dr. Cullen al habla.

-Soy el médico de su mujer. Necesito hablar contigo Edward. Isabella va a ser trasladada a la habitación 302.

Ni siquiera colgué y Salí corriendo hacia la habitación.

La espera se me hacia eterna y terriblemente dolorosa. Lo peor era que no podía estar a su lado, cogiéndole la mano y acariciando su bello rostro.

Como medico sabía que no podía hacerlo, que no podía cruzar la puerta, apartar a las enfermeras y tumbarme con ella. Debía mantenerme cuerdo por los dos. Pero estaba completamente aterrado y abrumado por la situación.

-¿Edward?

Me gire para ver como Emmett y Rosalie, con Henry en sus brazos venían corriendo hacia mi lado. Henry jugaba con el largo pelo rubio de su madre, ajeno a la situación de caos que lo rodeaba. Solo pude sonreír tristemente sin poder evitarlo, al ver su inocencia y felicidad.

-¿Estás bien?-Hice una mueca cuando trate de sonreír tristemente.-Como esta Bella.

-Aun no me han dicho nada…ni siquiera me dejan entrar a verla.-Me senté en una de las sillas de plástico blancas del pasillo y Emmett se sentó a mi lado.

-Ey hermano, deja que hagan su trabajo. Deja que ellos la cuiden.-Me dijo dándome una leve palmadita en el hombro en señal de apoyo y yo solo pude ponerme a gritar, aun sabiendo que tenía toda la razón.

-¡Yo soy médico Emmett! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!-Me levante de golpe y camine enfurecido hasta la ventana.

Rosalie beso a su hijo y se lo paso a Emmett que lo cogió tratando de sonreírle para que no se asustara por los gritos ni las tristes expresiones de su familia.

-Ahora no lo eres Edward, no es el médico que llevas en ti lo que veo. Ahora eres un hombre, un hombre preocupado por su mujer…no estás preparado para hacerle frente a esto.

Iba a contestarle que eso no era verdad…pero simplemente no podía negar la evidencia-¿Lo estaré alguna vez?

-No lo sé. Tal vez...-Rosalie me rodeo con sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza. Y solo pude devolvérselo con la misma fuerza que ella. Era la primera persona que me abrazaba desde que llegue. Enfermeras, médicos, algunos de mis pacientes… Todos trataban de decirme que ella se pondría bien, que estaba en buenas manos, pero ninguno me demostró estar allí para mi.-Todo estará bien-me susurro mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

La maternidad había hecho que Rosalie adquiriera ese poder tranquilizador que solo las madres poseen. Fue la única que pudiera calmar mi ansiedad con unas simples palabras. Era como si hubiera utilizado el poder tranquilizador de madre sobre mí.

Un quejido y un llanto hicieron que nos separáramos y miráramos al pequeño Henry. Emmett estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero no conseguía hacerlo. Lo único que conseguía era que gritara cada vez más alto.

-Sabe que estas preocupado-Le dije a Emmett intentando esconder el hecho de que me dolía ver a mi pequeño ahijado en aquel lugar. -Deberíais llevarlo a casa. Este no es lugar para un bebe-Le dije a Rosalie sabiendo cual sería la reacción de Emmett.

-Edward no vamos a dejarte solo, ni a ti ni a Bella.-Me dijo Emmett seriamente.

-Yo no voy a separarme de ella y no pienso moverme de su lado.-Le dije suspirando.-Yo estaré…bien. Vosotros id a casa y dormir un rato.

-Emmett se quedara contigo-Respondió Rosalie decidida. Cogió e Henry de brazos de su padre y lo meció hasta que se tranquilizo. -Iré a casa de Esme y Carlisle y les pediré que cuiden de Henry esta noche.

-Pero…

-Edward puede que sea tu novia pero es también mi mejor amiga y cuñada. No me harás cambiar de opinión.

Se giro y se fue por el pasillo, mientras que Henry miraba por encima de su hombro y se despedía de nosotros agitando su manita y sonriendo alegremente sin ningún diente que enseñar.

Emmett soltó un medio suspiro-medio risa y se sentó a mi lado-Definitivamente Henry se parece a ti-le dije intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué es atractivo, dulce y muy apuesto?

-No, porque siempre sonríe en los peores momentos.

Nos reímos ante la estupefacta mirada de las enfermeras y médicos que pasaban por allí. Después la risa se me quedo en la garganta y solté un pequeño gemido. ¿Qué demonios hacia? El amor de mi vida estaba hospitalizada ¡y yo estaba mofándome en su puerta!

-Ey-Emmett me paso el brazo por los hombros y me sacudió despacito-Bella es fuerte, seguro que no será nada.

-No puedo evitar preocuparme…además no me han dicho nada y…-Estaba completamente frustrado, agotado y al mismo tiempo despierto-Demonios…No puedo aguantarlo más.

-Tranquilo hermano… todo estará bien.

Estuvimos allí sentados horas. Los médicos solo vinieron una vez y como el caso de Bella estaba siendo confidencial y no me dieron ningún tipo de información. Rosalie, como prometió, volvió pasada una hora, con un termo de café caliente y unos sándwiches deliciosos que Esme había preparado. Pero no me entraba nada, tenía el estomago cerrado.

-Alice y Jasper están de camino, llamaron a casa de Esme y Carlisle y ellos les contaron.

-Pero llevaban planeando ese viaje muchísimo tiempo...

-¿Podrías tu disfrutar si fueras ellos?

No hacia ni falta que respondiera a aquella pregunta.

-Edwa…digo .-Alce la vista de mis pies y vi al Dr. Curtis, un compañero del hospital caminando hacia mí.- ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Si-Me levante como si me hubieran electrocutado en el trasero.- ¿Ya saben que le ha ocurrido a Bella?

-No conocemos la causa aun, pero no es nada grave, solo ha perdido el sentido y el golpe de la caída le a causado una pequeña conmoción, pero nada que no se arregle con unas horas de sueño. La causa es lo que nos preocupa, podría ser debida a los muchos cambios que su cuerpo está sufriendo…pero no es definitivo. También la causa podría ser ambiental… Le hemos puesto un sedante suave para que pueda dormir tranquila. Pero estamos seguros de que lo malo ya ha pasado.

-Cambios…-le pregunte extrañado sin entenderlo del todo-¿ha dicho cambios que está sufriendo? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Por supuesto-saco una carpeta blanca de debajo del brazo y la abrió para sacar unos papeles- Según los archivos, Bella vino a hacerse unos análisis de sangre hace unos días y los resultados son claros.-Me tendió la carpeta aun sin comprender del todo.

_**Positivo.**_

-Bella esta… ¿está embarazada?-Repase los análisis dos veces con la mirada estupefacta. Demonios… ¡cómo no me había dado cuenta!

-¿No lo sabías?

-No…yo no…Oh dios mío… ¿es por el embarazo? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Está el bebe bien?

-Sí, ambos están perfectamente. Creo que solo fue un aviso. Si no llegan a traerla es posible que hubiera habido mayores consecuencias para ambos. Pero solo podemos hacer especulaciones Edward, no sabemos mucho más. Pero las pruebas que le hemos realizado hace poco más de una hora son alentadoras…-Me miro seriamente y enfatizo lo más importante, como si quisiera que me quedara claro-está bien, ambos lo están.

Asintiendo el médico me dio una palmadita en el hombro y se giro prometiéndome que si había noticias el mismo me avisaría.

-Edward…dios mío siéntate parece que estés a punto de desmayarte. ¿Bella está bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Edward!

Después de mucho discutir Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a casa a darse una ducha y dar el relevo a Carlisle y Esme que querían venir al hospital conmigo.

Yo simplemente no podía moverme de la puerta, si antes tenía problemas, ahora me era imposible siquiera pensar en ello. Embarazada, Bella estaba embarazada…

-¿Dr. Cullen?-Me gire y vi a una de las enfermeras con un desayuno en la bandeja-El Dr. Curtis me ha pedido que le diga que puede pasar a la habitación con su mujer, despertara en un rato y estoy segura que le hará muy feliz verle.- Abrí la puerta con rapidez y olvidando toda la caballerosidad que Esme me había enseñado y sin siquiera esperar a que ella entrara primera, Salí disparado hasta la cama. Estaba bien. Estaba allí, sintiendo su cálida piel contra la mía.

-¿Y el Dr. Cutis?

-Vendrá en unos instantes, estaba preparando algunas pruebas para la Srta. Swan… Sra., Cullen. Aquí le dejo el desayuno para cuando despierte, debe comérselo todo-me dijo seriamente, pero después cambio su semblante y me sonrió dulcemente-También he cogido algo para usted Dr. Cullen.

-Gracias por todo, has sido muy amable.

-Recuerde Dr. Cullen que no debe alterarla en su estado…-Me dijo seriamente-Espero que se cure pronto-Y salió de la habitación dejándome allí solo con ella. Cogí su mano inerte y me la lleve al rostro, su piel era calmante contra la mía. No quería soltarla por miedo a que desapareciera.

Le apreté con fuerza la mano, y cuando sentí que me devolvía el apretón levante la cabeza de golpe para mirar su rostro. Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento, más que el aire, más que el oxigeno o mi propia vida…era ver aquellos ojos marrones que tanto amaba.

Pero cubriendo aquellos ojos había cientos de lágrimas arremolinándose.

-¡Bella!-Me puse en alerta revisando con rapidez todos los aparatos de alrededor buscando algo que fuera mal-¿Estás bien? ¡Qué ocurre, que te duele!

-Siento…-Tenia la garganta seca y no podía siquiera hablar sin que su dulce voz pareciera la de una anciana.-Siento no habértelo dicho lo de los ana…lisis...Lo siento Edward…

-Bella sh…tranquila todo está bien. No tienes que disculparte por nada, no te disgustes…me alegro tanto de que estés bien…Yo no lo siento Bella…te quiero tanto...Pero debes tranquilizarte o las enfermeras me echaran a patadas.

-Me gustaría verlas intentándolo…No les dejare patearte.-La puerta se abrió y el buen doctor apareció con una maquina que yo conocía bien.

-Vaya…me alegro de verla despierta. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien…algo cansada. ¿Estoy bien? –me miro nerviosa mordiéndose el labio con fuerza y después de sonreírme Quiero decir…el bebe… ¿mi bebe está bien?

-¿Qué tal si lo comprobamos?

El Dr. Curtis me dejo para que yo mismo hiciera la primera ecografía de nuestro bebe…Nuestro… No podía dejar de sonreír desde el mismo momento en el que maquina registro las primeras imágenes.

-Pues puedo ver que el bebe está perfectamente, de hecho no para de moverse…se le ve muy animado.-Dijo sonriente el médico. No mentía el feto no paraba quieto el suficiente tiempo para poder sacarle la ecografía. _(jeje no tengo ni idea de medicina… pero la imagen me hizo gracia! =D )_

-Bien-Le tendió una toalla a Bella para que se quitara aquel gel e imprimió la única imagen que consiguió sacar.-Todo bien. Una enfermera vendrá en unos instantes para darte cita…pero antes debo hablar con ambos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Bella preocupada.

-No hay de qué preocuparse Isabella…creemos que esto simplemente ha sido un aviso. Pero a partir de ahora debes tomártelo con mucha tranquilidad. Tendrás revisiones cada dos semanas el primer trimestre para controlar tu estado, para no tener más sustos. Debemos ser cuidadosos. Las pruebas del bebe muestran que se encuentra perfectamente, pero las tuyas muestran que estás bastante débil Isabella. Por eso, para no correr riesgos, voy a sugerir una baja prematura de maternidad. Necesitas reposo absoluto. Mucha cama y relax, nada de estrés o eso podría provocar un parto prematuro o complicaciones en el embarazo.

-Pero me encuentro bien-Dijo Bella tranquilamente mientras asimilaba todo aquello.

-Tal vez. Pero la gestación sigue su curso normal, cuando el bebe sea más fuerte te sentirás mucho mas cansada. Debe de estar en las mejores condiciones para que la gestación acabe perfectamente, por tu salud y la del bebe.

-Hare lo que sea.

-Nada de esfuerzos, ni levantar pesos. Haga ejercicios moderados, tai-chi o pelota…pero nada que la agote en exceso como correr. Natación también estaría bien…pero no se preocupe ¿de acuerdo? Le daré unas sencillas pautas para que siga.

-Genial…-Aunque no parecía muy alegre de ello.

-Iré a preparar el alta y los papeles para la baja de maternidad.

-Gracias Peter.-Le dije sinceramente.

-De nada Edward.

Abrió la puerta y agarrando el carrito del eco grafo salió silbando alegremente por la puerta. Cuando este salió una pequeña cabecita se asomo por la puerta con rostro tenso pero al vernos sonreír se tranquilizo y grito hacia el pasillo que Bella ya había despertado.

Estaba seguro de que Alice acababa de despertar a toda la planta. En unos instantes el resto de la familia Cullen irrumpió en la habitación.

Carlisle sonreía complacido mirándonos con el orgullo reflejado en sus ojos. Rosalie estaba emocionadísima mientras sostenía a Henry contra su cadera y Emmett sonreía de oreja a oreja al igual que Esme.

Yo sabía de sobre porque sonreían así y no era solo porque Bella estuviera repuesta de nuevo, aunque eso también lo era. Sabía que Rosalie y Emmett sabían que era aquella maquina que acababa de salir…ni que decir de Carlisle. Ellos sabían para que servía.

-¿Y bien?-Les pregunte al verlos a todos en la puerta mirándonos-¿No piensan felicitar?

-¡Felicidades!-Rosalie le paso Henry a Bella para abrazarlo y después los abrazo a ambos.

-¿Que nos estamos perdiendo?-Alice estaba estupefacta al lado de Jasper. Jasper, sin dejar de sonreír levanto los hombros y negó con la cabeza sin entender.

-¡Vas a volver a ser tía!-Le grito Bella a Alice con Henry en sus brazos que gorjeaba alegremente.

1…2…3…4… al 5 segundo Alice pareció reaccionar y se tiro en plancha sobre la cama para abrazar a Bella con tanta fuerza que consiguió lanzándome a mí contra la pared de la habitación y caí al suelo de culo.

**Algunas semanas más tarde…**

**EPOV**

La casa estaba en calma. La mesa estaba puesta y la cena servida. Las luces también estaban encendidas y podía escuchar que el CD de música que le regale a Bella por su cumpleaños de hacia un par de años. Era su nana. Me quite los zapatos y deje el maletín que siempre llevaba al hospital en la puerta. No quería pensar en nada más que en ella ahora mismo. Deje todo lo que me recordaba al hospital en la puerta de mi hogar, con la única intención de disfrutar de un momento de paz.

Camine por la casa y todo estaba en calma. Apenas eran las 9 de la noche…

Entre en nuestro dormitorio y allí estaba, tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama, con sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, apoyadas sobre la almohada. Me dijo que iba a aprovechar a dormir sobre su estomago mientras pudiera. Mi corazón aun latía rápidamente como cuando vi los resultados de su análisis de sangre, aun cuando la situación que vivimos casi hizo que se me parara el corazón.

Pocas veces en la vida me había sentido tantas emociones tan fuertemente. Pasión, amor, orgullo, cariño, preocupación y la lista sigue y sigue.

Lentamente me quite la chaqueta y me solté los botones de la camisa. Me quite los pantalones y me tumbe junto a ella, apoyando levemente mi rostro sobre su hombro y mis manos sobre las suyas.

Oí un pequeño gemido y después un suspiro.

-Hola-Me susurro sin abrir los ojos. Solo giro su rostro hacia el mío, lo que aproveche para besar sus preciosas facciones. Aquellos grandes ojos, las mejillas sonrosadas y los exuberantes labios del color de las rosas.- ¿Qué hora es?-Me susurro sonriendo levemente.

-Las 9 de la noche más o menos.-Ella se desperezo y se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba. Coloco sus manos sobre su estomago y aun sin abrir los ojos sonrió curvando dulcemente los labios.

-Lo siento. Estaba muy cansada y vine a tumbarme para esperarte.

-No lo sientas-Cogí su mano de su vientre y la lleve a mis labios para besarla suavemente. Su piel tenía tacto de la seda. Siempre quería más.-Esta bien. ¿Tienes hambre?

Negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos para mirarme. Pude sentir como mi corazón comenzaba a derretirse con solo una de sus miradas.-Debes comer Bella, ahora más que nunca. Además te traje un regalo.

-No quiero regalos.-Dijo inmediatamente.

-No es del todo para ti-le dije divertido. Iba a aprovechar la nueva situación de Bella tanto como pudiera.

-No te entiendo.-Me miro confusa frunciendo el ceño.

-Espera aquí.-Baje corriendo las escaleras cogí el regalo y después volví a subir al dormitorio. Seguía en la misma posición y con pocas ganas de moverse.-Toma-Abrí la bolsa y saque un osito de peluche rosa con un corazoncito entre sus manos.

Bella sonrió y lo cogió entre sus manos para acariciarlo-Edward aun no sabemos si es un chico o una chica.

-Lo sé. Por eso-Saque otro peluche, pero esta vez era un conejito de color azul-E venido preparado.

Bella se carcajeo al coger ambos peluches. Cogió uno con cada mano y los apoyo sobre su estomago. Miraba al uno y al otro y sonreía aun mas.-Son preciosos.

-Como tú. -Me tumbe a su lado y cogí el muñeco azul de su mano.-Aunque creo sinceramente que este sobra. A nuestra_ hija_ le va a gustar mucho más el rosa.

-Dirás que a nuestro hijo le gustara mas el azul-Me contradijo mientras que cogió el peluche azul y lo lanzaba contra el rosa para imitar una pelea.

-Ya veremos quién tiene razón. Voy a buscar la cena-Vi que estaba a punto de empezar a quejarse y la detuve-Y tu señorita, vas a comer. Mientras que nuestra hija este dentro de ti vas a ser la mujer más sobreprotegida, amada y mimada de la ciudad. Cuanto antes te hagas a la idea-Me apoye sobre el colchón y me estire a besarla-Menos rabietas tendrás.

-¿No tengo ni voz ni voto?-Dijo rindiéndose sin oponer resistencia.

-No esta vez.

**4º Mes**

Estaba aburrida cuando encendí el televisor por 8º vez en la tarde. Me había leído todos los libros de la casa y también los que Edward me había traído con la firme intención de hacerme olvidar el hecho de que me mantenía presa. Al menos así me sentía yo.

En mi novena semana de embarazo el médico me dijo que mi tensión estaba muy alta y tenía un poco de sangrado, así que mi reposo moderado se convirtió en descanso absoluto, nada de estrés y una dieta muy estricta que me impedía tomar nada salado. Y eso era terrible porque desde el 2º mes tenía antojos de patatas fritas a todas horas. Pero mi bebe era más importante que cualquiera de mis caprichos así que me mantenía ocupada con lo que podía. Pero había días que era insoportable.

Había intentado dormir un ratito…pero es que no me encontraba lo suficientemente cansada como para conseguir sumergirme en un plácido y reconfortante sueño. Y era normal.

Después de todo me pasaba el día tumbada en la cama o en el sofá. Por orden del médico solo podía estar una hora al día de pies y Edward me había echo jurar sobre su persona que lo iba a cumplir. Nunca había sido supersticiosa…pero no me iba a arriesgar ni de broma.

Me levante de la cama despacio y descalza fui hasta la cocina para servirme un té. Mire el reloj del salón cuando pase. Aun faltaban 2 horas para el mediodía.

Todo estaba bien, reinaba la tranquilidad en la vacía casa.

Cogí la pequeña olla y la llene de agua. Encendí el fuego y la puse sobre él. Mientras se calentaba busque entre los cajones las bolsitas de té. Siempre teníamos en casa ya que a Rosalie le encantaba en té de menta.

Metí la bolsita en la taza y vertí sobre ella el agua caliente. Después la cogí entre mis manos. El calor proveniente de la taza, junto con el olor a menta era reconfortante.

-¡Bella!-El grito me sobresalto y salte levantando los brazos y dejando caer la taza a mis pies. El te acabo sobre mi pijama, abrasándome levemente la piel.- ¡Estas bien! ¡Te has hecho daño!

-Edward ¡deja de gritar! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Solo me asustaste!

-No tendrías que estar de pies. ¡Tendrías que estar en la cama! ¡¿Porque nunca haces lo que se te dice?-Edward tiro el maletín al suelo con rostro desesperado. Que fácil era para él gritar y gritar…No me entendía y mis alteradas hormonas convertían ese desentendimiento muy a pecho.

-Bella…lo siento-Dijo después de un rato, con rostro arrepentido-Déjame ver eso-Dijo caminando hacia mí, mirando mis manos y mi pijama empapado.

-¡Déjame en paz!-Le grite de vuelta. Sin decirle nada más me gire y fui directamente hacia las escaleras. Puede que él estuviera arrepentido, pero eso no significaba que yo estuviera aliviada, ni que lo hubiera perdonado.

Volví a meterme en la cama y me cubrí hasta la cabeza con el edredón. Ahora no quería ni mirarlo.

-Bella… ¿qué haces?-Su voz se oía amortiguada y lejana. Sabía que estaba al lado de la puerta y que no iba a pasar hasta que yo le diera pie a ello.

-Estoy en la cama, como se supone que debo estar. ¿No lo ves?-Le dije con tono irritante y descarado. No lo pude evitar, aunque puse todo mi empeño en ello.

-Bella, por favor, no hagas esto.

-¡Hacer que! ¡Hace días que no hago ni puedo hacer nada! Me siento como una inútil…

-Bella…-Oí sus pasos hasta que se coloco frente a mí. Se sentó en el mismo lado de la cama en el que me había acurrucado. Al sentir como la cama se hundía a su peso, sin soltar el edredón de gire sobre mi espalda y me aleje de él. Pero esta vez el edredón no me cubrió completamente y dejo toda mi espalda al aire.-Por favor no te enfades.

-Que no me enfade…-Le respondí cansada de tanto hablar e intentar razonar con el-Edward por favor déjame en paz. No me apetece hablar contigo…

-No quiero-Dijo divertido. Al instante se tumbo a mi lado y me abrazo por la espalda. Trato de apartarme el edredón del rostro-te traje una cosa para que pases el tiempo, creo que te gustara, pero no pienso dártela hasta que no me muestres tus preciosos ojos.

-Estoy enfadada contigo-Le dije intentando sacármelo de encima pero él me agarro con más fuerza sin hacerme daño pero evitando que saliera corriendo.-Edward suéltame.

-No puedo hacerlo, me he pasado todo el día sin tenerte en mis brazos y ahora que estas aquí no pienso dejar que te marches.

-Pues yo me e pasado todo el día tumbada en la cama por obligación. Al menos tú has podido dar diez pasos seguidos.

-Bella…no creas que a mí me gusta esta situación-Quite el edredón de mi rostro y lo mire interrogante-Me gustaría que el embarazo fuera perfectamente y que pudieras hacer una vida normal…Pero no es así. No es culpa tuya-me aseguro con rapidez sabiendo cómo podría reaccionar-No hay nada más que me preocupe como tu salud y la de nuestro bebe…Se que no lo estas pasando bien Bella, pero debes cuidarte.

Me arrepentí de mi comportamiento. Estaba haciéndole pagar mi frustración y mi ira, cuando el tenia menos culpa que yo.

-Soy débil…por eso estoy así, esto es culpa…-Pero ni me dejo terminar con mi desahogo. Nunca me dejaba.

-No-me dijo seriamente, mirándome con reproche-No digas eso y ni siquiera lo pienses. Esto no es culpa tuya ¿vale?

-Sí que lo es. Yo soy la que lleva el bebe, la que acabara fastidiándola y…

-No. Bella no es culpa de nadie, simplemente se ha dado así. Ya oíste a Esme.

Cuando Edward le conto a Carlisle sobre mi situación del embarazo, este le pidió a Esme que hablara conmigo para tranquilizarme. Cuando estuvo embarazada de Emmett ella también pasó una de las épocas más difíciles. Apenas podía moverse de la cama por miedo a sufrir un aborto.

-Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco y no solo hablando físicamente. Es una de las cosas que más amo de ti. Así que deja de preocuparte.

-Reaccione exageradamente.-Me abrace a su cuerpo y hundí mi rostro en su cuello, inhalando aquel aroma tan tranquilizador. -Siento haberte gritado.

-Yo siento haberte asustado.-Me contesto mientras dejaba besos por todo mi rostro.

Nos quedamos un rato mas allí tumbados mientras nos abrazábamos.

-¿Y no quieres ver lo que te he traído?-me pregunto de forma casual mientras soltaba los brazos de mi alrededor. Pero yo lo abrace más fuerte para evitar que se fuera.

-Si te ha costado más de 5 dólares no lo quiero.

-No me ha costado nada. E pasado por casa y Esme me lo ha dado para ti de parte de Rosalie. Saben que te aburres, pero creen que puedes aprovechar ese tiempo sabiamente-Sonrió enigmático con aquella sonrisa que me hacia desmayarme.

Edward se levanto de la cama y bajo a la cocina antes de que yo pudiera siquiera quejarme. Cuando subió traía un libro enorme pero algo descolorido y roto. Los años habían dejado su huella en aquel viejo libro.

-Oh… ¡Lo recuerdo!-Se lo cogí de las manos y lo abrí alegremente- ¡Este es el libro que Esme le regalo a Rosalie para que eligiera el nombre de su bebe!

-Sí, la abuela Elizabeth se lo regalo cuando estaba embarazada de Emmett.-Edward me cogió el libro de las manos y lo miro suspicazmente.-No sé si servirá para algo, pero quizás nos de algunas ideas…

-Dame eso-le quite el libro de las manos. Lo abrí por el índice y comencé a buscar emocionada.

-¿Piensas encontrar un nombre así?-se burlo negando con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír-Es como si trataras de encontrar una palabra y te pusiera a leer todo el diccionario.

Ignorando sus burlas, le tape la boca con una de mis manos y él se detuvo al instante. Cogió mi mano y empezó a besarla suavemente.

-Cállate y escucha: De buenos modales pero también un poco autoritario. Es sensible, honesto y le gusta siempre manejar las situaciones.  
-Ah…-se quejo sin saber que decir-¿Por qué me lo lees?

**XPOV**

-Chist-Le tape la boca con mi mano de nuevo y continúe leyendo-Es romántico y tierno a la vez. Muy cuidadoso y hogareño.-Bella se quedo mirando la página del libro y sonrió muy dulcemente. Edward le encantaba esa sonrisa. Adoraba esa pequeña arruguita que aparecía en sus comisuras.-Es el nombre perfecto.-Le dijo resuelta mientras golpeaba levemente el libro contra su regazo, queriendo enfatizar su descubrimiento. Levanto el rostro y miro a Edward sonriente. Edward mantenía su mano sobre so rostro y bajo, sin mirarla directamente. Bella podía sentir la suave piel de su rostro contra la palma de su mano y le acaricio lentamente.

-Edward, ¿estás bien?

-Bella… de verdad, siento lo de antes. Sé que esto está siendo difícil para ti, pero yo…yo no podría aguantar... No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo sola. Yo podría…

-No paso tanto tiempo sola, esta casa parece un desfile de familiares Cullen. Apenas tengo tiempo para disfrutar del silencio.

-Yo podría pedir la excedencia y estar más contigo Bella.-Por mucho que Bella lo quisiera, jamás se lo pediría. Sabía que Edward la amaba más que a nada, pero su trabajo también era muy importante para él y ella no quería que lo dejara todo y se pasara el día preocupándose con ella en casa. Era mejor que mantuviera su mente ocupada en el trabajo.

-Estás trabajando más para poder coger mas días cuando nazca el bebe. Está bien Edward, lo entiendo y no me molesta.

-De acuerdo, pero si quieres que este contigo, a cualquier hora del día o…cualquier cosa Bella. Prométeme que me llamaras.

-Eres muy terco

-Tú promesa Bella.

-Está bien. Te lo prometo.-Me dio un beso suave y concienzudo, cerrando así nuestro trato.

-Después de las disculpas quiero descifrar que es lo que te hace tanta gracia.-Pero negué con la cabeza-Déjame ver eso.-Le dijo Edward mientras se levantaba sobre su brazo e intentaba coger el libro de las manos de Bella.

-Nop-dijo Bella guardando el libro a su lado sonriéndole.-Ya está decidido.

-Bella…-le advirtió en plan de broma-Déjame ver eso.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada mas Edward se había colocado por encima suyo y había cogido el libro. Por suerte para Edward, la página del nombre indicado se había doblado un poco. Abrió el libro por la página doblada y leyó el nombre del encabezado. Frunció el ceño y la miro acusatoriamente.

-No vamos a llamar a nuestro bebe después de mi.

-Tu llevas el nombre de tu abuelo, a mi me encanta y ya has oído lo que dice el libro. Así que lo he decidido.

-No puedes hablar enserio. ¿Ni siquiera vas a dejarme opinar?-Puso cara de niño al que le habían quitado su pelota favorita.

-No conseguirás hacerme cambiar de decisión

-Uno nunca sabe, soy muy persuasivo.-Pero esta vez ni se corto un pelo. Se lanzo sobre Bella como un león que ataca a su presa en busca de sus labios. Bella separaba de sus alocados e interminables besos por miedo a quedarse sin aire y desfallecer. Pero Edward no se detenía.

-Edward sino paras vas a tener que preocuparte de una combustión espontanea de tu futura mujer y el bebe.

-La verdad es que se me ha ocurrido otra idea… ¿y si hacemos un trato?-¿Como podía pensar mientras la besaba? La mente de Bella se convertía en una esponjosa nube.

-¿Trato? ¿Qué clase de trato?

-Te dejo decidir el nombre si el bebe es un una niña y yo lo decidiré si es un chico.

-Me parece bien…

-Pero con un par de salvedades. Si es un niño no se podrá llamas Edward ni Eddie ni ninguna variación de mi nombre y la decisión final la tomaremos entre los dos.

- ¿Por qué estas tan en contra de que nuestro bebe se llame igual que tú? Cualquier hombre estaría feliz de ello.

-Creo que ya ha habido demasiados Edward en esta familia…Mi abuelo, su padre, el padre de su padre… Creo que alguno de los tíos de mi madre también se llamaba Edward.

-A eso se le llama tradición.

-A eso se le llama tener poca imaginación… Aunque si realmente te hace tanta ilusión… Está bien.

-¿Enserio?-Le pregunte emocionada por que hubiera decido tan rápido.

-Si…Pero con la condición de que si es una niña se llamara Isabella.- Sonrió encantado mientras buscaba en el libro mi nombre.

-Ni hablar. ¡Edward no seas así!

-Veamos haber que dice…Isabella…Es Isabel en idioma italiano. Es una mujer bondadosa pero de carácter firme. Le encanta conocer gente y hacer amistades nuevas. Está siempre atenta a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Conquista a quien ama gracias a su don de gentes…un momento, aquí no dice nada de tu testarudez ni de tu mal genio…-dijo revisando la hoja una y otra vez mientras se reía de mi.

-No vamos a llamar a nuestra hija después de mi, además será un niño así que…

-Entonces será Isabello…-Dijo Edward seriamente mirando el libro. Bella se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta y Edward se puso a reír con fuerza. No podía creer que se lo hubiera creído.

-¿Isabello?-Le dije sin mucho ánimo y pareciendo enfadada-Muy bien, genial Edward…entonces si es niña será Edwariana…

Y eso hizo que Edward se riera más fuerte, con lagrimas en los ojos, agarrándose fuertemente el estomago mientras las carcajadas inundaban la habitación.

**6º Mes**

-Sal ya

-Ni hablar Alice.

-Vamos no _p_uede ser tan malo.

Corrí las persianas del probador y Salí con la ropa que ella misma había elegido.

-OOOHHH ¡Estas muy mona!-me grito Alice mientras ponía un gesto dulce y empalagosa en su cara de duende. Se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa.

-Ni hablar Alice.-Me mire al espejo y no me reconocí. Ya me había acostumbrado a verme con aquella barriga, que me encantaba verla cada vez más redondeada. Pero ahora estaba cubierta por una blusa rosa chicle. Parecía una piñata. Los pantalones blancos me hacían parecer un helado de nata y fresa.

-No puedo creerme que me hayas obligado a esto…

-Venga Bells, ya no podías abrocharte los pantalones y me estaba matando verte con las camisas de Edward.

-Hubiera usado una o dos tallas más. No hacía falta recurrir a las prendas premamá. Estoy…

-¡Adorable!-grito la chillona mujer de la tienda. Me estaba empezando a poner muy nerviosa.-Absolutamente adorable.

-Esta tía esta loca-le susurre a Alice la cual me dio un leve codazo.

-¿Oiga no puede encontrar algo para una madre que lleva botas militares?-me miro estupefacta-Ya sabe algo negro, gris o azul. Algo que no tenga ni volantitos y corazoncitos.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer-y se dirigió a la trastienda con una sonrisa muy fingida en su cara.

-La maternidad está haciendo que te vuelvas cruel.-me dijo Alice mientras miraba un vestido de color blanco con pequeñas cerezas estampadas.

-No…bueno es posible que mis hormonas estén un poco revolucionadas. Pero estoy bien. No me pasa nada. Es solo que no soporto verme así-señale mi reflejo en el enorme espejo-Esa no soy yo…parezco un merengue recién salida del horno. Me siento disfraza.

-Lo siento Bella. Sé que no te gusta ir de compras pero ya te hacía falta. Si quieres podemos ir a otra tienda.

- Esta bien Allie... Me da lo mismo. Compremos esto mismo y vámonos. Mis pies me están matando.

Gracias al cielo el médico dijo que mi estado había mejorado mucho y me permitía dar paseos cortos de 30 minutos. Con Alice esos paseos eran muy cortos. Del coche al centro comercial y del centro comercial al coche. Apenas daba 20 pasos. Estaba segura de que Edward y ella lo habían planeado así.

Pagamos el "pomposo" conjunto y nos dirigimos a casa. Alice había insistido en quedarse conmigo hasta que Edward viniese de su turno en el hospital.

Le echaba tanto de menos. Aun cuando me llamaba cada día 5 veces mínimo no era lo mismo. Deje las bolsas sobre el sillón de nuestra habitación y me tire encima de la cama.

-Bella. Voy a ir un momento a mi casa-Me dijo mientras se asomaba la puerta-Jasper tiene un problemilla que debo ayudar a resolver.

-Nada grave ¿no?-me levante de la cama lentamente para mirarla.

-¡Si! Quería ponerse un traje azul con una camisa roja. Y si a eso le añades una corbata verde… ¡es una emergencia! Voy a ir a organizarle su armario.

-Alice, Jasper es mayorcito sabe vestirse solo-sentí como sus ojos me agujereaban todo el cuerpo-Pero será mejor que le ayudes para que no haga el ridículo.

-Volveré pronto-y salió corriendo azotando la puerta a su paso.

Fui a la cocina y prepare algo para cenar. Comí y me subí a tumbarme en mi cama para leer un rato. Pero no podía concentrarme. Aquella estúpida ropa con su estúpida ropa cursi llamaba toda mi atención. Me levante y me quite la ropa que llevaba puesta y me puse mi ropa nueva.

Era más cómoda de lo que llevaba normalmente. Era normal. Mi ropa no estaba preparada para aguantar mi nueva figura. Suspire y me puse delante del espejo. Me gire, agache y me puse en todas las posturas posibles para encontrar algo que me gustase de mi nuevo atuendo. Pero fue inútil.

-Estas preciosa-me dijo una voz a mi espalda. Ni siquiera salte, ni me asuste.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí.

-Uno o dos minutos-dijo mientras me sonreía con aquella sonrisa tan increíble que hacía temblar a mis rodillas-Tal vez mas rato…

-Nueva norma de la casa. No vale entrar sin avisar.

-Lo siento. Estaba hipnotizado.-Me dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí.

-Oh…por favor-le conteste ya algo cansada de que todo el mundo me dijera lo mismo.

-No enserio Bella. Yo te veo absolutamente preciosa y no me puedo creer que tú veas igual.

-No es eso. Bueno este si es el caso…pero es que…-Me abrazo por la espalda y coloco sus manos sobre mi barriga. Era increíblemente dulce y tranquilizador cuando hacia eso.

-¿Cual es el problema?-me dijo mientras besaba mi hombro descubierto.

-Es solo que desde que estoy embarazada me siento como si llevase un enorme cartel de neón sobre mi cabeza que dice _'fijaos está embarazada tocadle la tripa que le encanta' _y todos me tratan de forma distinta, como si me fuera a quebrar con un solo siendo yo…solo que ahora ya no estoy sola…

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió y Alice entro felizmente. Frunció el ceño cuando nos vio allí abrazados delante del espejo.

-Hola chicos. ¿Ya estas quejándote otra vez?

-Si, pero he terminado gracias. ¿Ya as arreglado tu pequeña emergencia?

-Si gracias al cielo-dijo suspirando y mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?-Le pregunto Edward mientras caminaba hacia ella y le daba un beso en la sien derecha.

Alice se levanto de un salto y después de abrazarnos con fuerza, se fue saltando por la habitación mientras canturreaba.

-Gracias, pero creo que 4 son mucha multitud.

**7º mes**

-¿Pero qué pintas son esas?

Cuando entre a mi salón, Rose y Allie estaban las dos en el sofá tiradas, con la música a todo volumen, aunque ninguna de las dos le hacían el mínimo caso. Si Edward escuchara la música que estaban poniendo en su aparato…seguramente le daría un ataque.

Rosalie llevaba una mascarilla verde por toda la cara, el pelo recogido y untado con un ungüento de color marrón. Sonreía tranquilamente mientras se pintaba las uñas de los pies de color rojo pasión.

-Las mismas que vas a tener tú dentro de un rato. ¡Llegas tarde señorita!-Alice se levanto de un salto y corrió hasta ponerse a mi lado. Metió su delgadito pero fuerte brazo por debajo del mío y me llevo rápidamente hasta el centro del salón.

-Si lo siento…es que estaba con Esme decidiendo como iba a ser la habitación del bebe en la nueva casa.-Edward y yo decidimos comprarnos una casa y dejar el piso en el que vivíamos. Queríamos un jardín para poner columpios para el bebe y un par de tumbonas, tal vez una barbacoa también…

-Pensé que no sabíais el sexo del bebe aun.

-Y así es… Pero Esme está demasiado emocionada como para esperar a enterarse-Les sonreí encantada mientras me sentaba a su lado.- ¿Donde está Henry?

Todas las semanas hacíamos lo que nosotras llamábamos "Noche de chicas"

Maquillaje, manicura, pedicura, comer porquerías, ver películas románticas…eran cosas que estaban en nuestra lista. Aunque al principio me resistía a pasar por aquel horrible castigo cada semana, después empecé a disfrutarlo realmente.

Rosalie, al igual que hacían Esme y Renee, me contaba sus historias de embarazo y me ayudaban a quitar algunos miedos e inseguridades. Edward también lo conseguía, siempre, pero él no había pasado por aquello y aunque sabía que él lo había estudiado en la universidad, confiaba más en las sabias y experimentadas palabras de las futuras abuelas y tía.

-Emmett ha insistido en llevárselo esta vez…Iban a ir a ver un partido de beisbol…Me ha dicho que quería reforzar el lazo entre los hombres de la familia.

-A saber lo que eso significa…-Dijo Alice mientras me tendía mi pijama para que me cambiase.-Venga…te hare la pedicura.

Era agradable pasar el tiempo juntas, como en el internado. Solas las tres riéndonos y cotilleando. Y aunque ahora éramos unas mujeres adultas y responsables…era muy agradable dejar salir aquella parte que el convertirte en adulto, nos había obligado a enterrar dentro de nosotras.

Los chicos debían pensar igual, porque cada semana ellos iban a hacer _"Cosas de hombres":_ Iban al gimnasio, a ver partidos…

-Ey Bella, ¿ya has encontrado las llaves del coche?

-No…Edward las ha escondido a conciencia.

Hacia una semana que el coche se averió conmigo conduciéndolo. El móvil murió justo en aquel momento. Estuve desaparecida por algunas horas hasta que rastrearon el GPS del automóvil y vinieron a buscarme. Edward estaba aterrado y enfadado al mismo tiempo.

El mecánico no nos aclaro a que se debió la avería, aunque menciono algunos detalles "extraños" pero no le dio más importancia. Aunque Edward obviamente sí que se la dio.

Seguramente en alguno de mis burdos intentos de arreglar el coche, desesperada por salir de aquella carretera, había tocado algo que no debía o había desconectado alguno de los cables sin querer. Pero mi siempre protector novio/Prometido se negaba a escucharme. Así que la familia Cullen hacia las veces de taxi cuando lo necesitaba

-Si Emmett intentara quitarme las llaves de mi coche…-Me dijo Rosalie con tono contenido de furia.-El sabe que no debe jugar con mi coche.

-No es que me haga mucha gracia Rose pero… se que cree que lo hace por mi bien. Y después del susto de la avería, lo último que quiero es que contrate algún guardaespaldas, pegado a mi sombra, protegiéndome las 24 horas…

-Edward no sería capaz de…-comenzó Alice y cuando Rosalie y yo la miramos con las cejas alzadas se detuvo y rectifico-Bueno…Quiero decir que solo quiere tu bienestar.

-Si lo sé. Lo amo muchísimo pero…a veces me siento como si fuera un cerdito que, entre todos, estáis cebando y cuidando…

-Pues eres un cerdito muy mono.-Me contesto Rosalie mientras se levantaba y caminaba sobre sus talones hacia donde yo me encontraba. Acababa de pintarse las uñas de los pies y venia despacito para que no se le estropearan.

-Es algo que tienes los hombres Cullen Bella, o eso es lo que me explico Esme. Carlisle también la protegía mucho durante sus embarazos, es algo que va en los genes, como la cabezonería y el don de gentes.

-Rose tiene razón…debisteis verlos cuando alguien se metía conmigo en el colegio…eso si que eran guardaespaldas Bella.-Justo en aquel momento, entre nuestras risas oímos el teléfono sonar. Alice se levanto de un salto y corrió hasta la cocina para contestar.

-¿Si? Oh… sabes que no puedes interrumpirnos en nuestra tarde de chicas Emmett…Si esta aquí…Que-Alice se detuvo y se sentó sobre una de las sillas con el rostro pálido.- ¿Está bien? Si…si lo sé…Oh dios mío…Vale. Se lo diré. Hare lo que pueda…Yo también te quiero hermanito. Dile a Edward que le quiero.

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos quietas y en silencio mientras que Alice colgaba el teléfono y suspiraba con fuerza.

-Alice… ¿Todo bien?

-¿Que quería Emmett?

Tardo unos segundos en contestar-Si…Todo está bien. ¿Queréis un te? Yo necesito uno.-Aseguro con fuerza mientras se ponía extrañamente seria. Desapareció por la puerta de la cocina dejándonos a las dos estupefactas.

Me levante del sofá, con el corazón a mil por hora. Por el rabillo del ojo observe como Rose había cogido el móvil y marcaba para llamar, seguramente a Emmett. Ella tampoco había creído en las palabras de Alice.

-Alice… -Entre en la cocina y la vi rebuscando entre los cajones- ¿Que quería Emmett?

-¿Donde están las bolsitas de te?-Me pregunto mientras seguía rebuscando en los cajones, sin mostrarme su rostro.

-Alice. Estoy embarazada, no me he vuelto idiota de repente.

Alice se detuvo, apoyo las manos en la encimera y dejo la cabeza colgando sobre sus hombros. Rosalie también entro en la cocina y tenía el mismo rostro de Alice.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?-Las mire a ambas e inconscientemente me lleve las manos a mi tripa- No puede ser bueno…

-Bella debes tranquilizarte…en tu estado no puedes…

-¡No puedo tranquilizarme sabiendo que a pasado algo!-Grite asustada mientras me abrazaba a mí misma.

-Es Edward.

-Que…

-Ha tenido un accidente de coche.

-Pero está bien Bella. Solo ha tenido un par de arañazos -Me aseguro Alice rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia mí con los brazos extendidos, como si fuera a agarrarme para que no me cayera.

-¿Accidente?-El corazón empezó a latirme aun mas rápido y de repente sentí como si me faltara el aire.

-Está bien Bella. Emmett me ha dicho que él no quiere que vayas al hospital.

-¡Me da igual lo que él quiera!-Me fui directamente a la habitación y me cambie de ropa. Me puse mis vaqueros y una blusa negra que Esme me había regalado. Cogí mi bolso y metí dentro todo lo que encontraba que pensé que necesitaría.

-Bella para…para, para, para…-Me dijo Rosalie cogiéndome el bolso de las manos.-No podrás hacer nada allí. Tienes que tranquilizarte ¿vale?

-¡No puedo tranquilizarme! ¡Edward esta en el hospital por dios! ¡Debo ir con él!

-Bella te estás alterando y no estás en condiciones de…

-¡Estoy harta de que me digáis como NO debo estar! ¡Es el padre de mi hijo!-Sin siquiera cogerle el bolso a Rosalie Salí por la puerta hacia el ascensor.

Con el poco dinero que llevaba encima conseguí coger un taxi hasta el hospital. Jasper me esperaba en la puerta de urgencias.

-Alice me ha llamado muy asustada Bella…-Me dijo mientras caminaba directamente hasta la puerta ignorándolo.-Detente.

-¡Que os pasa a todos! ¡Necesito verle!-_¡Es que no lo entendían o que!_

-Está bien-Me aseguro cogiéndome de la mano y sosteniéndola para que no me escapara.

-¡No me sirven tus palabras Jasper!

-¿Cuando te he mentido yo Bella? Sabes que jamás te mentiría con algo así pero…

-¿Pero qué? No era momentos para peros- estaba en el hospital, embarazada, atacada y tan nerviosa que me temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-Esta es una situación complicada Bella, y no sé si estas preparada para esto.

- Pero tu dijiste…Emmett les dijo que…Que Edward estaba bien…

-Y lo está. Pero la policía está hablando con él.

-La policía…No entiendo nada_.- ¿Que estaba pasando allí?_

-Edward está siendo interrogado. Ven conmigo, vamos a tomarnos algo y a tranquilizarnos.

No quería hablar, no quería tomar nada…Solo quería ver a Edward y abrazarlo. Acurrucarme en sus brazos y escucharle susurrar palabras de alivio y consuelo. Quería escucharle maldecir cuando me viera en el hospital. No quería nada más. Lo necesitaba.

Al final Jasper se tuvo que conformar con que me tomara una tila sentada en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Edward. Jasper se negaba a darme detalles de lo ocurrido.

Un nudo en el estomago me impedía respirar con tranquilidad. Me sentía agotada y agobiada. Solo quería abrir los ojos y despertar en la cama con Edward durmiendo a mi lado. Esta vez no me importaría que estuviera roncando.

Cuando la puerta se abrió me levante de un salto desparramando la tila fría por el suelo. Ni siquiera la había probado. Emmett salió el primero, con aspecto sombrío y serio. Parecía meditabundo.

-Si tenemos más preguntas le llamaremos Sr. Cullen.-Le tendió la mano a Emmett y este se la estrecho con solemnidad. Se giro y entonces fue cuando me vio.

-Bella…Mira que eres cabezota…Sabia que llamar a Alice y Rosalie para que te detuvieran no había sido buena idea.-Me dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí para abrazarme con fuerza.-Tú y mi sobrinito deberíais estar en casa y no aquí.

- ¿Le importa que le haga unas preguntas Srta. Swan?

Jasper se levanto y camino hasta el policía, que me miraba fijamente, sin siquiera parpadear.

-No es un buen momento agente-Le dijo serenamente, pero con tono firme.-Mi cuñada no necesita sobresaltarse más de lo que ya lo está.

Cuando me separe de Emmett los ojos del policía cayeron sobre mi abultado estomago y asintió, pero aun así siguió insistiendo.

-Pero su testimonio es necesario-Se dirigió a mí con aquel tono duro y profesional que los policías de las películas tenían-Serán solo unos minutos Srta.…

-Está bien-Le conteste ligeramente, sin estar muy segura de si quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decirme.

-Bella, no tienes por qué hacer esto ahora-Me aseguro Jasper mirándome con preocupación.

-Estoy bien-Me separe de ellos y seguí unos pasos alejándome de la puerta, donde el policía me esperaba.

- ¿A notado algo raro estos últimos días?

-No…todo ha estado como siempre-Mi mente revisaba, cada segundo, de cada minuto, buscando alguna razón por la que esto acababa de ocurrir.

-El Sr. Cullen me ha mencionado sobre cierto incidente que tuvo usted con el mismo automóvil con el que él ha tenido el siniestro…

Fue como si me despertaran de un profundo sueño a gritos. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me fijo en su semblante serio. Abrí la boca como para decir algo pero no podía gesticular palabra.

Podía haberme pasado a mí. Edward se había librado de todo esto…

Estaba claro de lo que pensaba el policía. Aquello no había sido un accidente. Había sido provocado.

-Yo…-Me lleve las manos al rostro y pude sentir como perdía el equilibrio.

-¡Señorita!-Dos fuertes y desconocidas manos me agarraron cuando me sentía desfallecer.

Rápidamente un par de brazos fuertes y familiares me abrazaron y me llevaron a sentarme a una de las sillas.

-Ya basta por hoy.-Le aseguro Jasper al policía enfurecido.-No vamos a permitir que se altere en su estado.

-Esta es una investigación en curso y las preguntas…

-El embarazo de Bella es de riesgo, el padre de su bebe acaba de tener un accidente… ¿no cree que ya ha tenido bastante por una noche?

Emmett me mantenía en un regazo, frotándome la espalda, completamente asustado.

-Creo que deberíamos llamar a un medico.

-Solo quiero ver a Edward-les asegure en un susurro.

Sin soltarme en un instante me llevaron hasta la puerta y llamaron. Abrieron la puerta y entramos.

Y solo pude ponerme a llorar, soltando todas las lagrimas de furia, tristeza y alivio que había estado sosteniendo hasta el momento. Estaba postrado en la cama, terriblemente pálido. Tenía una venda sobre la frente y muchos pequeños cortes sobre el lado izquierdo del rostro. No llevaba camiseta y tenía el hombro derecho inmovilizado con vendas.

Todo su cuerpo visible estaba cubierto por pequeños cortes, seguramente provocados por la rotura de los cristales.

-Bella, está bien, solo un poco magullado-Me dijo Jasper poniéndome las manos sobre los hombros, ofreciéndome su apoyo.-El médico dice que solo serán un par de moratones. Ningún hueso roto, ninguna secuela.

-Os dejaremos un momento a solas Bella-Me dijo Emmett dándome un beso en la mejilla.-Estaremos fuera si nos necesitáis.

Y me dejaron allí sola.

No me atrevía moverme por miedo a despertarlo. Pero Edward pareció darse cuenta el solo. Trato de moverse y gimió levemente con el movimiento. Abrió los ojos y después de mirar por la ventana me miro directamente a mí.

-Bella… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Y yo solo pude echarme a llorar mientras corría hasta meterme entre su maltrecho cuerpo.

-Yo…N..O…Yo..S..Sie..O..-Trataba de decir algo con sentido, pero los sollozos que había estado reteniendo para no derrumbarse empezaron a salir sin medida.

-Shh Bella, tranquilízate-Me decía preocupado. Como podía estar el preocupado ¿por mi? El acababa de ser hospitalizado.

-Bella…mi vida…-Me tumbe con él en la cama sin dejar de llorar y me abrace a él con toda la fuerza que pude sin hacerle daño.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase sin poder detenerme, escuchándolo rogarme que detuviera mis lagrimas, que se encontraba bien. Pero no podía detenerlas como quien cierra un grifo averiado.

-Lo siento tanto Edward…-Le dije cuando por fin, después de horas llorando pude recobrar algo de cordura.

-Bella mírame-Poso su mano bajo mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos-Escúchame atentamente…Esto no ha sido culpa tuya. No ha sido culpa de nadie, ha sido un accidente. Pero…me alegro de que me haya pasado a mí y no a ti.

-No digas eso por favor…

-Bella…Yo puedo recuperarme…pero tú…vosotras…no puedo siquiera pensar en lo que abría ocurrido si hubieseis sido vosotras dos… Daria cualquier cosa por ti, haría cualquier cosa.

-Te amo…-y no pude hacer otra cosa que ponerme a llorar abrazada a su pecho. Y en algún momento debí quedarme dormida en respuesta a sus caricias.

-Bella durmiente, hora de despertarse-Me dijo una cantarina y dulce voz. Cuando abrí los ojos la familia Cullen estaba con nosotros en la habitación. Y para mi sorpresa también estaban Charlie y Renee.

-¿Mama? ¿Papa?-Me levante despacito para no molestar a Edward y los abrace a ambos.

-Íbamos a daros una sorpresa…Pero ya veo que la sorpresa nos la habéis dado vosotros. Vaya susto hija… ¿estás bien? ¿Estáis bien?

-Si…eso creo-

-Lo estamos-Dijo Edward con voz adormilada mientras abría los ojos y sonreía ante la marabunta de gente en su dormitorio.-Vaya…no había ni tanta gente en mi graduación.

-¡Eres un idiota!-Alice se tiro a su lado y se abrazo son fuerza a él.-Te quiero mucho, mucho…

-Ay Alice…con cuidado-Se quejo levemente con una sonrisa en los labios. Emmett le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y choco su puño contra el suyo, como hacían siempre.

-Ay hijo…-Esme y Carlisle ya habían estado al amanecer, insistiéndome en que me fuera con ellos a dormir a la mansión, pero no podía alejarme de él.-Menudo susto.

-Me alegra que todos estéis aquí…así me ahorro tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bella-me dirigí a la cama-Se que habíamos decidido esperar hasta después del nacimiento para…pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que quiero que dejes de ser la Srta. Swan de una vez. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que mi corazón está tomado desde el primer día en el que te vi. Quiero un anillo que simbolice, que te pertenezco a ti y solo a ti. Y después de esto…Si algo me pasase quiero que siempre recuerdes que mi corazón te pertenece a ti y solo a ti. Y no puedo esperar más. No quiero hacerlo. Cásate conmigo.

No fue una boda de ensueño. Los invitados se podían contar con los dedos de las manos. En vez de una iglesia, nos casamos en la capilla del mismo hospital que las enfermeras amablemente nos habían decorado hasta convertirla en un hermoso lugar.

No fue la boda con la que cualquier mujer soñaría, con un hermoso y precioso vestido, un sofisticado recogido y joyas lujosas.

Pero jamás pensé que llegaría a ser tan especial ni hermosa. No necesitaba nada más que aquellos a los que amaba y a Edward a mi lado. Todos estábamos allí.

Después de todo la normalidad nunca había sido una de nuestras cualidades.

**EPOV**

**2 meses, 4 días y 6 horas interminables después…**

Deje a mi familia en la sala de espera y fui a buscar a **mi familia**.

Mi familia…jamás creí que llegaría a tener algo así. Y hubo momentos en los que creí que jamás iba a conseguir conocerlo. Una mujer maravillosa, una hija… Una preciosa, maravillosa y hermosa hija… no tenía ni palabras para expresar lo increíble que era mirarla, cada gesto me fascinaba y sus lloros eran música para mis oídos.

Abrí la puerta despacio, por sea caso estaban durmiendo pero no era así.

-Hola cielo-susurraba Bella a un pequeño bulto rosa que tenía entre sus brazos.-Mi vida…-dijo con voz lacrimógena y una preciosa sonrisa en su cara-Eres tan hermosa…

El bebe hacia pequeños ruiditos y se removía en los brazos de su madre.

Quería quedarme así el tiempo necesario para guardar en mi memoria esta imagen, para siempre. No quería olvidar esta imagen.

-Cielo…creo que vamos a tener que usar uno de tus baberos para papa…se está baboseando entero solo con mirarte…-le decía al bebe. _Ups…pillado_

-No puedo evitarlo-Me acerque a ellas y mire a nuestra hija-Es como mirarte a ti, eres hipnotizarte-le di un beso en la frente y me senté a su lado-Ella ha heredado la hermosura de su madre…

-Edward no la crucifiques… esperemos que eso no sea así.

-Lo será. Tiene tu mismo cabello y estoy seguro de que tendrá tus mismos ojos. Creo que tiene hambre. -Cogí su pequeña manita y la acaricie. Era fascinante.

-Ah…no sabía que eras un experto…-me dijo contenta.

-Desde que supe del embarazo e pasado mucho tiempo entre niños ayudando en pediatría. Me han enseñado a leer las señales. ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera o te ayudo?

-¿Sabemos cómo hacerlo?

-Creo que subestimas mis conocimientos como médico, Bella. -Cogí al bebe de sus brazos y la deje en la cunita. Coloque a Bella en una posición cómoda y le pase al bebe para que lo alimentara. Ambos estábamos de acuerdo con alimentarle con leche materna. Bella puso mala cara pero después sonrió.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

-No…es increíble. La sensación…

-Si eso dicen todas las madres.

-Edward-las lagrimas caían sin cesar-Soy una mama

Edward solo sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios, sin dejar de coger la manita de la niña-Y una muy hermosa Bella.

-¿Por qué lloro sin parar?-me preguntaba mientras trataba de reprimir los sollozos. Sonreí ante su indignación por una cosa tan natural. Le di otro corto beso en los labios y otro sobre la nariz.

-Es por las hormonas Bella, no te preocupes se pasara. ¿Tienes hambre?-negó con la cabeza-Bella debes tener fuerzas. Si tú no te alimentas no podrás alimentar a…nuestra hija.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Me pregunto al notar que me había detenido en medio de la frase.

-No podemos seguir llamándola cariño o cielo. Necesita un nombre. Y creo que, según nuestro acuerdo, tú eres la que da ideas.

-Si lo sé. No estaba decidida…pero después de tenerla conmigo…-la miro y sonrió con dulzura-No tengo dudas.

-Me muero de curiosidad.

-Quiero llamarla Elizabeth Cullen. Por tu abuela…

-Bella-Ahora era Edward el que sentía ganas de llorar- ¿Enserio quieres llamarla como la abuela?

-Claro. Pero si te pone triste o no quieres está bien…Elegiremos otro…

-No me encanta. De verdad. Gracias. Pero solo si su segundo nombre es Ellen, en honor de tu abuela.

-Pero no la conociste Edward… Ella murió hace muchos años…

-Pero sé que ella fue alguien muy importante para ti.-Recordaba como Bella le había contado muchas anécdotas e historias de su abuela paterna. Ella no era la típica abuela que hacia ganchillo y ella la quiso con todo su corazón. Su abuela la amo desde el día que los Swan la adoptaron, la acogió como si fuera de su sangre. Fue una gran mujer.- Elizabeth Ellen Cullen…Me encanta.

-Es muy largo, parece un nombre de la realeza.-Bromeo Bella mirando a la bebe que ahora dormía en sus brazos.

-Entonces es perfecto-Bella lo miro sin comprender y Edward sonrió confiado-Ella es y siempre será mi princesa.

-¿Crees que les gustara?-Dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.-Se levanto de un salto y abrió la puerta. Se asomo un poco e hizo señas a alguien de que se acercara. Un Emmett muy nervioso, una Alice emocionadísima y un siempre calmado Jasper entraron en la habitación.

-Rosalie se ha tenido que marchar a casa con Henry-me dijo Emmett sin levantar la vista de mi hija.

-¿Está bien?

-Si, pero gracias a cierta tía loca-dijo recriminando a Alice-Ahora esta hiperactivo, en pleno subido de azúcar. Estaba volviendo locas a las enfermeras.

-Solo le di una bolsa de gominolas Emmett, no es para tanto

-Ya…no recuerdas lo que te ocurría a ti cuando eras pequeña-Edward volvió a sentarse a mi lado y llevo su mano hasta el rostro de nuestra hija para acariciar la mejilla.

-No me ocurría nada…yo aguantaba de todo…

-Si claro…díselo a la lámpara del salón, de esa de la que te colgaste cuando tenias 7 años creyendo que eras tarzan y Edward chita.

Bella empezó a reírse sin parar y ese pequeño movimiento alerto a nuestra pequeña que empezó a quejarse.

-¿Puedo?-Pregunto Jasper mirando embobado a la niña.

-Claro Tío Jasper-Dijo Bella sonriente. Cuando ella me sonrió y cogí a Elizabeth de los brazo de su madre y se lo pase. Todos en la familia sabíamos como coger un bebe, ya que todos estuvimos mucho tiempo con Henry.

La bebe se movió un poco pero después se quedo tranquila en los brazos de aquel desconocido.-Vaya Jasper, tienes el poder de amansar a las fieras.

-Emmett…-Le dijo Alice caminando hasta Jasper y mirando a la pequeña.

-Hola…-se quedo muda y después siguió-Bebe. Que hermosa eres…Yo soy tu tía Alice y el es tu tío Jasper.-Se giro y me miro expectante-Le encantara ir de compras conmigo. Lo sé.

-Mientras no me arrastréis a mí…

La puerta se abrió y entraron Esme y Carlisle, con varios vasos de café algo de comida.

-Han sido 16 horas de parto.-Dijo Carlisle sonriendo orgulloso-Tomad algo de café para que no os quedéis dormidos para ir a casa.

-Oh Bella…-Esme fue hasta Jasper y este le paso al bebe con cuidado-Es preciosa…Se parece a Edward cuando nació…

-¿El también era una especie de gremlin peludo y arrugado cuando nació?-Pregunto Emmett serenamente. El abuelo, la tía y el tío de mi hija caminaron hasta él y lo golpearon en la nuca.

-¡Auch! ¡Que pasa!

-Agradece que Rose no te ha oído hijo.-le dijo Carlisle caminando hasta la cuna y cogiendo el historial de Elizabeth. Al igual que Edward abrió la carpeta, los miro con detenimiento y después sonrió.-Todo perfecto entonces. Solo nos queda un asunto por saber. Camino hasta nosotros y nos mostro un papel con el encabezado que rezaba **Niña Cullen** - ¿Que nombre debo poner en el acta de nacimiento?

Esme fue hasta Bella y le entrego el bebe.

-Elizabeth Ellen Cullen, papa.

**BPOV**

Alcé la mirada para mirar a Esme. Me daba miedo su reacción. Aunque más me asusto ver que estaba llorando.

-¿Esme estas bien?

-Si… Gracias por este regalo Bella. Mi madre estaría orgullosa de ti…

-¿Y de mi no?-respondió Edward divertido a mi lado.

-Cielo, cuando aguantes las contracciones y las 16 horas de parto, creeré que has sido tan valiente como Bella.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Siento mucho muchísimo no poder actualizar a menudo, pero los 2 trabajos ¡me tienen loca!**

**Cuando llego a casa lo único en lo que pienso es en dormir… **

**¡Mis compañeros de piso piensan que me estoy convirtiendo un zombie!**

**Sé que prometí subir todos los capítulos antes de año nuevo, pero tengo problemas con internet. Estoy en el hospital e internet llega a duras penas a la habitación. Tratare de ir subiéndolos estos días…Si algún capitulo se repite o no se sube del todo, lo arreglare rápidamente.**

**¡Gracias por todo!**

**Muchos besos y ¡Feliz año nuevo!**


End file.
